Chevalier mystique en ligne
by haruka24
Summary: Traduction de Mystic Knight Online, le monde magique n'est pas aussi ignorant du mode de vie des moldus qu'il semble, et Lucius Malfoy a une idée de comment avoir Harry Potter hors de son chemin. Maintenant HArry est au Japon et piéger dans un monde virtuel d'épée. Coupé de ses amis et alliés, il doit s'en faire de nouveaux et s'habituer au monde d'illusion qui est bien trop réel.
1. Prologue

Chevalier Mystique en Ligne

 **Bonjour voici ma nouvelle traduction cette histoire vient dejgkitarel qui m'a autorisé à le traduire tant que je donnait tous les crédits ou ils devaient aller. C'est un crossover entre Hary Potter et Sword Art Online. Je ne possède aucun droit d'auteur donc bien évidemmentje ne fais que emprunter les personnages et traduire l'histoire d'un autre. J'espère que vous aimerez.**

 **Je ne réécrirais pas cet avertissement, il sera vrai pour toute l'histoire.**

Prologue – un voyage inattendu.

 **5 Juin 2022 – Manoir des Malfoy**

Lucius Malfoy ragea silencieusement en apparaissant à l'intérieur du Manoir des Malfoy, sa cape tourbillonnant encore du pas tournant de transplanage. Non seulement ses efforts qu'il avait commencé pour discréditer le directeur avait été sabordé, mais l'entière série d'événement avaient fini par attirer l'attention de l'homme sur lui. Que le gamin Potter avait fait preuve de ruse basique en le privant d'un serviteur était ajouté du sel sur la blessure. Une telle chose ne se serai jamais produite si il avait été moins distrait.

Tout de même, tout n'avait pas mal fini. Il avait confirmé que le journal que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait donné était bien plus dangereux qu'il ne paraissait, et qu'il avait été détruit. Si les événements s'étaient passés comme prévu et que les Weasley avaient été discrédités, cela aurait été un heureux bonus. Encore, c'était mieux que cela ne se soit pas produit. Donnant ce que quelques unes des phrases du Directeur sous entendaient, il avait une bonne idée de ce que le journal était actuellement, ce qui était inquiétant en lui-même. Il y avait quelques magie noir et rituels que même ceux pratiquant les Arts Sombres ne faisaient pas, et considéraient même tabou.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, c'était un sujet pour le futur Maintenant il devait trouver un autre moyen pour garder Albus Dumbledore distrait, et peut-être un moyen de retirer Potter du tableau pour quelques temps.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, il pensait qu'il avait peut-être trouvé une méthode Quelques uns de ses agents avaient leurs mains dans des affaires moldus, et leur rapports incluaient fréquemment des informations qu'ils pensaient pouvoir devenir importantes. Apparemment, les moldus Japonais avaient développés un générateur de monde illusionniste quelconque qui pouvait tromper simultanément tout les sens. Il ne comprenait pas tout le jargon inclus, mais l'idée était claire pour lui, à condition que l'information était correct. Il fit une note d'en apprendre plus, et de rappeler ce contact, toujours, pour s'assurer que les termes techniques soient accompagnés d'une définition.

Il ne partageait pas la fascination d'Arthur Weasley pour les moldus et leur technologie, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était ignorant des développements dans le monde moldu. Son père, Abraxas, l'avait avertit que les moldus pouvait venir avec des surprises, et il utilisa l'exemple du conflit global qui avait duré depuis la fin des années 1930 jusqu'au milieu des années 1940 pour clarifié la chose une leçon rendue spécialement efficace comme le monde magique en ce temps là combattait sa propre guerre. Le nombre de sorcières et sorciers tués par de 'simples' armes moldu avaient été suffisamment effrayante. La dévastation de la communauté magique Japonaise par les « nukes » moldus avaient été de l'huile sur le feu.

Beaucoup de ces centaines de milliers de mort auraient pu être évitées si les sorciers et sorcières avaient entretenues leurs connaissances du monde moldu et ainsi resté hors du chemin des armées moldus faisant de leur mieux pour se détruire entre elles. Dans l'état actuel, la population magique de la terre principale, tout juste contenant quelques millions à ce moment là, avait prit près d'un demi siècle pour récupérer.

Depuis ce moment-là, il s'assura de se tenir au courant des développements, surtout politique et économique, dans le monde moldu. Quelques développements pourrait montrer des opportunités, après tout, et tout du moins, le gardait informé. Connaissance et information étaient un pouvoir qu'ils possédaient pour être utilisé, après tout.

Et cette dernière information le présentait avec une opportunité pour distraire l'une des épines dans son pied, tout en retirant une épine potentielle future pour le moment. Il devra attendre pour plus amples informations.

Deux semaines passeront avant que plus d'informations ne vienne par son contact,et il devait donner du crédit à l'homme qu'il l'avait envoyé, il était minutieux. Cette technologie appelée le Nerve Gear, créait une réalité artificielle pour quiconque l'utilisait et dont le développement venait d'être terminé. Il était en train d'être rendue publique pour des tests limités au Japon avant d'être rendu publique plus tard dans l'année, et c'était évidemment un événement grandement attendu.

Apparemment, cette technologie était aussi la chose principale utilisée dans un jeu où plusieurs personnes pourront jouer ensemble quel que soit l'endroit où ils étaient. Le fait que cela rendrait l'utilisateur complètement inconscient de tout ce qui se passait dehors possédait des possibilités intrigantes. Il regarda une nouvelle fois les information et prit note que la date ou tout ceci sera rendu publique sera tard en Octobre, avec le jeu lui-même sortant soit en fin Octobre, ou début Novembre.

Largement le temps pour lui pour arranger les choses.

 **15 Juillet, 2022 – Manoir des Malfoy**

« Merci d'être venu si rapidement, » Lucius dit à son invité, faisant signe à l'homme de s'asseoir dans une chaise vide. Il se servit du brandy et regarda l'homme, qui refusa d'un signe de main l'offre non-dite.

« Une opportunité pour que ma famille repaye une dette du, Lord Malfoy, n'est pas une opportunité ignorée à la légère. » L'homme répondit avec un accent américain traînant alors qu'il s'asseyait. 'Les Wainwrights ont une dette envers les Malfoys depuis des générations, donc une opportunité de la repayer est grandement apprécié J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas de garder mon anonymat, ce sera mieux pour vous d'ignorer mon identité précise. »

Lucius acquiesça. Les Wainwright étaient bien connus internationalement des deux côtés de la loi, et alors que de s'associer avec eux n'était pas illégal, il y avait une certaine attention payée à ceux qui recourent à leurs services. « Une dette de cette envergure n'est pas appelée à la légère, mais j'ai besoin de quelqu'un à la fois discret et familier avec la Mascarade au niveau international, condition que votre famille remplie joliment. »

L'homme sourit. « Quelque chose qui concerne les deux mondes, » il commenta. « Intéressant, considérant à quel point la communauté Britannique est isolé de notre point de vue. » Son regard s'aiguisa. « Pourquoi n'expliqueriez-vous pas ce que vous demandez ? »

Lucius hocha la tête et décida qu'il était temps d'en venir au fait. Il donna un paquet de parchemin soigneusement relier. « J'ai besoin que quelqu'un disparaisse et soit gardé occupé pour une durée indéterminé. » Il répondit. « De faire cela va… et bien les tenants et les aboutissants ne sont pas pertinent. »

Son invité le regarda, un sourcil levé. « Il a un nom ? »

« Harry Potter. »

L'autre sourcil de l'homme rejoignit son frère sur son front. « Le Survivant ? Il est toujours un mineur, Lord Malfoy, donc j'espère que vous voulez le garder vivant, ou quelque soit l'accord que vous voulez est hors de question. »

« Je suis bien au courant de la position de votre famille concernant les enfants et tout ce qui est désigné à les blesser intentionnellement, Mr Wainwright, » Lucius répondit en douceur. « Je veux juste le garçon hors du pays et de préférence de l'autre côté du monde. Les informations dans cette pile de parchemin que je vous fourni pourrait en expliquer plus. »

Le man hocha la tête et commença alors à examiner les pièces de parchemin. Lucius attendit patiemment, buvant son verre. Après quelques minutes, l'homme reposa les feuilles.

« Donc, » dit Mr Wainwright. « Vous voulez que nous kidnappions un garçon qui n'a pas encore treize ans, le prendre au Japon, et basiquement le distraire avec cette technologie et le jeu attendu qui va avec ? Et d'avoir tout cela avant la mise en vente ? » Lucius acquiesça. Mr Wainwright se remit à regarder le parchemin avant de claquer de la langue. « Faisable, si complexe. A quel point voulez-vous que ce soit fait dans les règles ? »

« Aussi dans les règles qu'il est possible, Mr. Wainwright, » il répondit. « Je veux cette opération fait avec succès, et de l'avoir échouer du à un mineur étant manqué dans la cohue est inacceptable. »

Mr. Wainright hocha la tête. « Il y a-t-il plus d'informations que vous avez alors, sur Mr Potter ? Sa location et la sécurité? »

Lucius sourit, sachant qu'ils ne demanderaient pas plus d'informations si ils ne prenaient pas le travail. « En effet j'en ai, Mr Wainwright. »

 **30 Juillet 2022, Little Whinging, Surrey**

Richard Wainwright fixa calmement sa cible inconsciente pendant que le reste de son équipe vérifia rapidement la zone et expurgeait tout signes de leur présence. Il devait l'admettre, pour un garçon qui venait d'avoir treize ans, il s'était bien battu. Richard pensait que se serait une descente relativement facile, mais si ils avaient eut juste un petit peu plus de problèmes à passer les protections, cela aurait put finir très différemment. Une seule erreur aurait eu Dumbledore et le Ministère sur eux en quelques minutes, et le garçon aurait put leur passer entre les doigts.

Quand même, il pensa. Dumbledore avait été un petit peu trop brillant pour son propre bien sur ce coup là. Se reposer seulement sur des protections de sang et probablement une sentinelle était imprudent, spécialement si quelqu'un était prêt à prendre son temps pour préparer. Faire les arrangement pour faire sortir le garçon d'Angleterre aura prit quoi qu'il en soit du temps, donc il avait utilisé ce temps pour travailler sur le comment passer les protections et d'éloigner le reste de la famille du garçon pour leur petit enlèvement. Le moins de témoin potentiel, le mieux c'était.

Toujours, autre que le garçon se battant plus que ce qui était attendu, les choses se passaient bien pour le moment mais il ne sera pas satisfait que les choses sont bien en chemin avant qu'il ne se mettent en route et mettent de la distance de leur location du moment. « Carlisle, c'est fait ? » il demanda à un membre de son équipe.

« Juste terminé, patron, » répondit une femme.

« Bien, alors allons y. Je veux être hors de Surrey et sur notre bateau attendant à Ramsgate hier. »

Le reste de l'équipe hochèrent la tête et se saisirent rapidement de leur portoloins, Carlisle prenant une seconde pour en poser un sur leur cible, Harry Potter. Trente secondes plus tard, ils n'étaient plus là, et moins d'une heure plus tard, leur bateau traversait déjà le Channel, bien en chemin pour les côtes Françaises. Il débarquèrent du bateau en Normandie du Sud quelques heures plus tard, avant de prendre une série de portoloins pour Marseille, ou ils commencèrent à se séparer.

Albus Dumbledore saura dans l'heure ou ils avaient quittés l'Angleterre que Harry avait disparu Il suivra leur mouvement jusqu'en France avant que la première fausse piste soit posée à Marseille. Cela prendra deux jours pour qu'il ne se rendent compte que les première pistes étaient fausse, mais à partir de ce moment-là, une demi douzaine d'autres avaient été faite et Harry n'était plus en Europe.

Le temps qu'Harry soit trouvé au Japon, plusieurs mois plus tard, il sera impossible de le retourner en Angleterre.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chevalier Mystique en Ligne

 **Coucou voila le premier chapitre. En ce moment cette histoire est ma nouvelle obsession donc j'ai du mal à traduire mes autres histoires. Après mes obsessions viennent et repartent donc les autres viendront. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre autant que j'ai aimé le traduire. A plus et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire en partant.**

Chapitre 1

 **6 Novembre 2022 – Salle Setagaya, Tokyo**

Harry se réveilla quand l'un de ses ravisseurs frappa à sa porte. Regardant l'horloge, il vit qu'il était environ huit heure du matin alors qu'il se leva du futon où il avait dormi. S'étirant lentement il se dirigea vers la commode où il gardait ses lunettes et les mit sur son nez avant de s'emparer de ses vêtement pour la journée. Il avait quelques minutes avant que l'un de ses ravisseurs entre et ne l'escorte pour un bain et ensuite manger. C'était une routine qu'il réalisait depuis les dernières semaines, après être arrivé au Japon, mais d'être escorté par un des ses ravisseurs, c'était ainsi depuis le premier jour. Alors qu'ils lui donnaient une illusion d'intimité pour les choses tels que les bains et dormir, il savait très bien que même à ces moment-là ils le surveillaient discrètement.

Cela ne lui prit pas longtemps pour se rendre compte que d'essayer de s'échapper, spécialement vu qu'ils étaient en possession de sa baguette, était une perte de temps et d'effort. Ils avaient même utilisés de la magie et des potions pour le garder sous contrôle lors de leurs voyages, entrant légalement dans les divers pays et avec les documents appropriés. Il pouvait légitimement répondre que dans l'espace de deux mois, il avait « vu » neuf pays différents sur trois continents en raison de la route qu'ils ont pris, et ce légalement, autre que le fait qu'il était un compagnon de voyage rétif au groupe avec qui il avait voyagé. Son passeport avait les tampons pour le prouver, même si il se demandait comment ils avaient réussis à en avoir un légitime en une période de temps aussi courte, et avoir une photo relativement récente pour avoir dessus.

Il aurait pu jurer avoir vu la famille Weasley à un moment quand ils se sont arrêtés en Egypte, mais ses ravisseurs l'ont fait bouger rapidement et bientôt il se trouvait en route plus loin vers l'Est avant de pouvoir le confirmer, ou faire quoi que ce soit d'autre si c'était eux qu'il avait vu.

Un autre coup résonna. « Tu es décent là dedans, gamin ? » Une voix de femme demanda.

« Et si je ne l'étais pas, Ms Carlisle ? » il répliqua.

La femme ouvrit la porte et entra. « Alors j'aurai eu le droit à un spectacle, » elle répondit, amusée. « Pas que tu ai grand-chose à montrer pour le moment. En tout cas, temps de te laver. »

Harry rougit et plaça ses vêtement dans le panier avec ses fournitures pour le bain. « J'ai seulement treize ans. » Il lui dit. « N'est-ce pas un peu jeune pour vous ? »

Sa seule réponse fut un ricanement alors que la femme lui fit signe de passer devant elle. Sortant de la pièce, il se dirigea immédiatement vers la salle de bain pour s'occuper de ses affaires matinales.

Une heure plus tard il s'assit à la table basse, un kotatsu si il se rappelait correctement, dans la salle à manger et observa la nourriture disponible. C'était simple, de la soupe au miso, un œuf frit sur du riz, et ces haricots fermentés qu'il préférerait ne pas manger, avec du lait pour faire passer. Il vit aussi une paire de pomme disponible. Tout compte fait, pas trop différent de ce qu'il avait consommé au long de ces dernières semaines.

Soupirant, il commença à manger, prenant son temps dans le, certes inutile, espoir de déranger tout emploi du temps qu'ils pourraient avoir mis en place à son encontre aujourd'hui. Sachant qu'ils avaient passé la dernière semaine à lui enfoncer dans le cerveau la langue japonaise dans son cerveau à l'aide de la magie, en même temps que de le remettre à niveau sur les ordinateurs moldus et cet appareil appelé le Nerve Gear, et enfoncer dans son crâne l'histoire officielle du pourquoi il était au Japon, il s'attendait à à peu près la même chose.

Ms Carlisle, semblant lire son esprit lui fit un sourire amusé. « Prends to temps, gamin, » elle lui dit. « Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire pour nous aujourd'hui. »

Harry fit une pause dans son repas pour la regarder curieusement. « Est trop de penser que vous me laissez finalement partir, ou au moins me rendre ma baguette ? » Il lui demanda.

Elle renifla. « On ne fait pas cela. » elle répondit joyeusement. « Aujourd'hui on revérifie les calibrations de ton Nerve Gear et te mettons dans SAO la seconde où il devient disponible.

Harry rougit en entendant les mots 'calibrations'. Ils avaient insisté pour les faire de façon plutôt approfondie la première fois, et Ms Carlisle adorait le taquiner à ce sujet, disant u'il allait rendre une fille heureuse dans le futur. Il réalisa alors ce qu'elle avait dit après. « Donc c'est aujourd'hui ? »

« En effet, Mr Potter, » une voix d'homme vint depuis la porte.

Harry se tourna vers l'homme qui avait mené le groupe qui l'avait capturé et lui lança un semi sincère regard renfrogné. « Et bonjour à vous, Mr Wainwright. » Il fit amèrement.

Mr Wainwright se contenta de hocher la tête. « Bonjour à vous aussi, Mr Potter. » Il répondit comme si Harry était poli. C'était une routine que les deux avaient depuis deux semaine après son enlèvement. Harry le saluait d'un air renfrogné, et l'homme répondait comme si de rien n'était, gardant toujours une façade professionnelle et polie.

Après la fin du repas, Harry empila tous ses plats ensemble et les prit jusqu'à la cuisine. Les plaçant dans le lavabo pour qu'ils soit lavés plus tard, il se tourna et retourna dans la salle à manger. S'asseyant devant le kotatsu, il regarda alors que Ms Carlisle servait du thé à tout le monde et plaçait une tasse en face de lui.

« Maintenant, Mr Potter, » fit Mr Wainwright. « Comme Ms Carlisle vous l'a dit, Sword Art Online devient disponible cette après-midi.. Nous vérifierons une nouvelle fois les calibrations, feront quelques examens, et alors vous passerez le reste de la journée dans Sword Art Online. Nous vous déconnecteront vers sept heure pour le dîner, et vous serez soit permis de retourner dans le jeu, faire autre chose, ou aller au lit. Avez-vous des questions ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Non, » il répondit. « Sachant que vous m'avez préparé pour cela depuis les quelques semaines auparavant, je devrais tout aussi bien voir qu'est-ce que tout ceci est. » Il fronça les sourcils. « Quand même, vous avez été loin , juste pour m'amener ici, et tout cela pour ça. »

Richard donna un mince sourire. « Notre client le voulait, et j'admettrais que je suis, moi aussi, curieux à propos de cela. »

Harry renifla. « Je trouve ça bizarre que votre client paye attention au monde moldu, sans parler de garder le niveau avec les développements technologiques. »

« Vous seriez surpris, Mr Potter devant le nombre de personnes dans le monde magique qui paye attention au développements du monde moldu, incluant les développements dans le milieu technologique. Mr Waiwright répondit facilement. « Ces développements peuvent parfois mener à des opportunités. » Il sourit à nouveau. « Aussi, je n'ai aucun doute que vous êtes vous aussi intéressé. »

Harry acquiesça, reconnaissant à contrecœur la vérité dans ces mots. Tout cela ressemblait à un effort compliqué pour le garder hors du chemin, et pour le garder trop occupé pour essayer de retourner en Angleterre. En même temps, cela serait une pause dans l'ennui que c'était d'avoir à apprendre un nouveau langage, mais aussi comment utiliser la technologie.

La magie l'avait peut-être aider pour le premier, même si cela lui avait donner assez de mal de tête pour utiliser tout le stock de potion anti maux de crane de Madame Pomfresh. Cela l'avait amener au point où il pouvait parler la langue suffisamment bien pour son âge, si pas assez pour le lire aussi bien. Il se débrouillait avec les hiraganas et les katakanas, mais les kanji lui posaient problème.

Cependant, la magie ne fit rien pour le second, principalement car ses ravisseurs avait seulement une connaissance limitée de la technologie. Ils savait ce qu'était un ordinateur et internet, et comment l'utiliser jusqu'à un certain niveau, Ms Carlisle plus que Mr Wainwright. Néanmoins, étant eux aussi utilisateurs de magie, ils n'avaient pas grand utilité de la technologie moldu à moins que ce soit nécessaire, plus parce qu'ils avaient des alternatives parfaitement utilisables qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'utiliser. Sachant que le Nerve Gear était une nouvelle technologie, ils apprenaient à ses côtés.

Tout de même, il allait être dans Sword Art Online cette après-midi, et après tout ce qu'il avait traversé, cela vaudrait mieux valoir le coup. Il espérait juste que rien ne viendrait tout gâcher.

Ce serait juste sa chance.

 **Aincrad, 1er Étage, Ville du Départ**

Harry ouvrit ses yeux et regarda ce qui sera son entourage pour le futur, ou du moins les prochaines heures après que son avatar ait finit de se matérialiser. « Whoa, » il fit. « C'est supposé être un jeu ? » Il regarda autour de lui stupéfait et vit des personnes de tout âge, même si la plupart semblent être en fin d'adolescence ou début de la vingtaine, et un nombre surprenant de filles. Avec le peu qui connaissait des jeux, il était à peu près certain qu'un bon nombre d'entre elles étaient en fait des garçons Pourquoi jouaient-ils à un jeu qui simule la réalité en temps que quelqu'un du sexe opposé, il pouvait deviner, mais il n'avait aucune inclination de toucher à ce chaudron quand il pouvait customiser son apparence.

Il avait choisi un physique qui était raisonnablement proche du sien, même cheveux et couleur d'yeux, mais un petit peu plus grand, avec un peu plus de muscle, mis toujours proche de son apparence. Cela voulait aussi dire qu'il n'aura pas de problème pour s'ajuster. Le peu d'expérience qu'il avait eu des calibrages du Nerve Gear et l'utilisation d'un petit peu du software fourni, l'a fait réalisé que le plus proche de qui tu étais vraiment, tout du moins au niveau du type de corps et taille, le plus facilement les choses se passaient.

Il prit un autre regard sur son entourage et décida de faire un tour de la ville. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire maintenant, autre que apprendre à jouer à ce jeu, mais une petite exploration de la ville ne fera pas de mal, non plus. De cette façon il saura où les choses se trouvaient.

Il fit apparaître le menu, la position de la main demandé et le geste ayant été clairement expliqué dans le manuel qu'il avait été forcé de lire, et l'a parcouru. Il amena son menu de statuts, inventaire, et même la carte plusieurs fois pour qu'il se souvienne de comment le faire plus tard. Après avoir joué avec le menu pendant quelques minutes de plus, il le renvoya et s'aventura dans la ville.

C'était environ une heure plus tard quand il rentra dans quelqu'un, ou pour être plus précis elle lui rentra dedans. Une seconde il regardait autour de lui, et la suivante, il se trouvait sur le sol. Autre que de sentir quelque chose, ce n'était pas douloureux, donc il pouvait rayer la douleur comme n'étant, heureusement, pas une part du jeu. Cela lui coupa quand même le souffle.

Il regarda qui lui était rentré dedans et remarqua que c'était une fille qui semblait un petit peu étourdie, comme si elle ne s'attendait pas à rentrer dans quelqu'un dans le sens littéral. Il l'observa, notant ses traits, ou tout du moins les traits qu'elle avait choisie d'avoir dans le jeu. Elle avait opté pour un avatar qui était légèrement plus petite que lui dans le monde réel, avec des cheveux modérément blonds attaché en deux couettes, et des yeux violets. Ajoutant la chemise blanche, la jupe marron, une simple armure par dessus et ce qui ressemblait à une dague, c'était plutôt mignon.

« Désolé pour ça, » il dit en guise d'excuse. « Je ne payais pas attention. » Il se remit debout et tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever.

Elle battit des paupières et devint rouge d'embarras avant de lui permettre de l'aider à se remettre sur pied. « Oh, mmm, ce n'est rien, vraiment. » Elle répondit timidement.

« Quand même, je m'excuse, Miss- »

« Kei- Silica, » elle répondit, se corrigeant quand elle avait faillit lui répondre avec probablement ce qui était son vrai nom. « Je m'appelle Silica. »

Il sourit. « Et bien alors, Miss Silica, appelles-moi Hadrian, ou si tu le souhaite Harry. »Il avait choisi ce pseudo pour pouvoir utiliser le sien comme un diminutif, décidant que de devoir se rappeler d'un nom complètement différent du sien serait plus problématique que ce que cela vaudrait. Cela et il pourrait probablement les convaincre d'utiliser 'Harry', sans dévoiler que c'était son nom actuel.

« Ok, Hadrian. » Elle s'agita un peu. « Heu, puis-je demander ce que tu faisais ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je faisais simplement le tour de la ville, décidant de voir où tout se trouvait avant d'aller dehors pour combattre quelques monstres. » Il mit la main sur l'épée simple de son avatar. « Je pensais apprendre à me servir de cela. »

« Oh, » elle répondit. « Et bien, puis-je t'accompagner autour de la ville, tout du moins ? C'est plus grand que ce que je pensais. » Elle bougea un peu. « Mais l'idée de combattre des monstres est un petit peu effrayante. »

Il rit un petit peu à l'idée d'être effrayé de combattre des monstres, même si il pouvait comprendre son point de vue. Il a vu, et dans quelques cas combattu, quelques choses qui existaient dans le monde réel, et aller contre ces choses avait été effrayant. Il le savait, vu à quel point il était terrifié quand il avait été confronté aux acromentules, ou combattre le basilic. Tout ici n'étaient peut-être pas réel, mais il y avait une différence entre voir quelque chose vous charger sur un écran, et le voir actuellement en train de vous charger.

C'était peut-être un monde virtuel, mais les premières fois seront probablement surprenante pour certains, comme ils verront ces choses de près et personnel.

Les joues de Silica se gonflèrent d'irritation. « Ce n'est pas marrant ! » Elle dit en frappant du pied.

Harry sourit simplement. « Désolé, » il s'excusa. « Je ne riait pas de toi. » Il se tourna et la regarda. _Pourquoi pas ?_ Il pensa pour soi-même. « Donc, tu veux te promener en ville un petit peu ? » il lui demanda.

Silica sourit et hocha la tête.

Les deux passeront quelques heures agréables explorant la Ville du Début, depuis le Palace de Fer Noir qui se trouvait au centre de la ville, jusqu'aux quelques marchés, où ils parcoururent les marchandises. Harry pensa que de l'appeler une ville était un peu trompeur c'était plus proche en taille d'une petite ville Les magasin reflétaient certainement cela dans la variétés de biens disponibles, ce qui allait de pas cher jusqu'à modérément cher. Alors que quelques uns des équipements disponibles semblaient intrigant, les prix étaient hors de ce qu'il pouvait raisonnablement se permettre et avoir toujours suffisamment de col, la monnaie dans SAO, pour d'autres choses, comme des potions et autres. Sachant qu'on leur donnait une allocation de départ de 2500 col, et l'arma la moins cher ou pièce d'armure qui serait visiblement meilleur que ce avec quoi ils commençaient coûtait environ 2400 col, il décida qu'il était mieux de se retenir pour le moment.

Mais Harry avait insisté pour acquérir plus de potions de santé quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant un stand les vendant pour moins que le prix dans quelques uns des autres magasins Quand Silica lui demanda pourquoi, il répondit simplement, « Et bien, j'ai bien dit que j'allais aller hors de la ville. Si tu ne viens pas, tu n'as pas besoin, mais prends-en quand même quelques unes au cas où. D'ailleurs, elles sont les mêmes que celles que l'on peut avoir à un autre magasin, mais elles sont vendus moins cher ici. » Il montra qu'elles étaient vendu à 90 col, au lieu des 120 col que d'autres magasin demandaient. Regardant autour, il vit un étal vendant de la nourriture. « En tout cas, que dirais-tu d'un goûter ? »

Silica cligna des yeux. « Ils vendent de la nourriture ici ? » Harry pointa l'étal qu'il avait remarqué. « D'accord. »

LA paire se dirigea vers l'étal et parcoururent ce qui était en vente. Apparemment ils vendaient une variété de pains pour un coût relativement bas, l'objet le plus cher de la carte coûtait 50col. Harry lut attentivement les pains disponibles avant de commander un pain noir et du thé pour faire passer, alors que Silica choisie un pain sucré et du jus.

Mordant dans le pain, il médita la saveur. Si il devait la comparer, le goût était similaire à celui du pain de seigle, si pas exactement la même chose. Le thé qu'il buvait pour faire passer était légèrement plus amer que ceux tout les thés Anglais, mais n'était pas vraiment comme ceux du Japon qu'il buvait depuis les dernières semaines. Si il devait jauger les goûts, il dirait qu'ils étaient proche, si pas exactement le même, comme si il manquait quelque chose. Il semblait que le monde virtuelle ne pouvait pas dupliquer complètement les sensations de la réalité.

« Oh ! » Silica s'exclama, sa nourriture intouché, même si il remarqua qu'elle avait finie sa boisson. « Il est presque l'heure pour moi de me déconnecter et de me préparer pour le dîner. » Elle donna à Harry un regard d'excuse. « Désolé, mais je dois y aller, et j'ai encore des devoirs à terminer. »

Harry regarda l'heure et lu 17h22, ce qui le surpris un petit peu. « Huh, je suis ici depuis environ quatre heures moi-même. » Il dit. « Je sais que j'ai un couple d'heures avant d'avoir à me déconnecter, mais maintenant serait aussi bon qu'un autre aussi. » Il lui sourit. « Tu veux t'arrêter pour aujourd'hui ? »

Elle acquiesça, un petit peu à regret. « Ouais, J'imagine que nous devrions. » Elle allait ouvrit son menu pour se déconnecter quand elle eut une idée. « Attends, peut-être qu'on pourrait s'ajouter dans notre Liste d'Amis. »

Harry leva un sourcil. « Liste d'Amis ? »

Silica hocha la tête. « Ouais ! » elle s'exclama. « Je l'ai lu pendant que j'attendais la sortie du jeu. Cela permet au joueurs de rester en contact et savoir si d'autres qu'ils connaissent sont en ligne quand tu l'es toi-même. »

Harry cligna des yeux. Il n'y avait pas pensé. Il ne savait pas pour combien de temps encore il resterai au Japon avant que Dumbledore le traque enfin, mais il allait passer beaucoup de temps dans le jeu pour le future proche. Avoir quelque avec qui jouer, même si ce n'était que quelques fois, serait sympa.

Il sourit. « Bien sûre, » il répondit. Il ouvrit son menu et réalisa qu'il ne se rappelait pas exactement ce qu'il devait faire. « Mmm, comment fait-on cela ? » Il demanda légèrement embarrassé. « Je ne pense pas l'avoir vu quand j'ai fait mes recherches sur le jeu. Ou trouvé quand je jouais avec le menu plus tôt. »

Silica pouffa et suivi le processus, expliquant ce qu'elle faisait. Peu de temps après, Harry vit un message disant qu'elle voulait l'ajouter comme ami. Appuyant sur le bouton acceptant, il traversa alors son menu et vit qu'elle avait déjà été ajouté à sa liste. Il retourna son regard vers elle et remarqua qu'elle avait une expression confuse sur son visage alors qu'elle regardait son menu.

« Silica ? » Harry demanda.

Elle le regarda. « Mm, Hadrian, pourrais-tu vérifier et voir si tu à le bouton de déconnexion ? »

Confus, il retourna à son menu et chercha. « Ça ne peut pas être correct. » Il dit simplement, la regardant alors qu'il eut soudain un sentiment de malaise.

Le bouton de déconnexion manquait.

Il entendit, absent, la cloche sonner la demi-heure avant qu'ils ne soient engloutis par une lumière.

 **Aincrad, 1er Étage – Place en face du Palace de Fer Noir**

Harry cligna des yeux pour faire passer les points blanc dans ses yeux alors que l'effet de la téléportation forcée se dissipaient et regarda autour. Il pouvait voir des douzaines si ce n'était des centaines de joueurs regardant autour plein de confusion. Ses yeux s'élargirent tandis qu'il cherchait Silica, qui était proche de lui quand on les avait téléporté. La voyant, il se dirige rapidement vers elle.

« Silica, tu vas bien ? » il demanda.

Elle se tourna et le regarda soupirant de soulagement. « Hadrian, que se passe-t-il ? » elle demanda nerveusement.

Il fronça les sourcils. « Je ne sais pas, » il répondit. « Une seconde nous étions au marché du côté nord, et maintenant nous sommes ici. » Il pouvait déjà voir quelques joueurs qui commençaient à être nerveux. Attrapant la main de Silica, il fit son chemin vers le bord de la foule et commença à se diriger vers les bords du fond de celle-ci. Il était tenté d'utiliser l'une des sorties pour partir, mais il remarqua un couple de personnes stoppés par une sorte de barrière alors qu'ils essayaient de faire de même, les gardant dans la place.

Il lâcha la main de Silica après qu'il furent derrière la majorité de la foule. Il remarqua un homme au cheveux et aux yeux apparemment noirs qui semblait avoir calmé son compagnon, un homme avec des cheveu rose de toute les choses possibles. Il décida de prendre sa chance et d'approcher les deux, Silica le suivant non loin de là. « Une idée de ce qui se passe ? » Il demanda à l'homme au cheveux noirs.

L'homme secoua sa tête négativement et était su le point de répondre quand un son vint du dessus. Regardant en haut, ils virent un hexagone avec les mots « Annonce du Système » écrits dessus, avant que la forme ne se multiplie et recouvre tout le ciel, le colorant en rouge. « Je pense que nous sommes sur le point de le découvrir. » L'homme fit simplement.

Quand il vit le ciel apparemment commençant à saigner et le « sang » converger vers une place pour prendre la forme d'une figure dans un manteau rouge, Harry sentit un nœud se former dans son estomac. Il sentit aussi Silica le toucher et un regard rapide vers elle lui montra que sa nervosité commençait à se changer en peur. Il plaça une main sur son épaule et espéra que cela la calmerai pendant que la figure parla.

« Attention joueurs, » dit la figure. « Je suis Akihiko Kayaba et je vous souhaite la bienvenu dans mon monde. »

« Son monde ? » Harry se demanda distraitement tandis qu'il se rappelais de qui était exactement responsable du développement du Nerve Gear et de Sword Art Online.

« Peut-être avez-vous tous remarqué que l'option pour se déconnecter n'est plus dans votre menu. » La figure continua. « Ce n'est pas un bug ou un défaut. Je répète, ce n'est pas un bug ou un défaut. C'est une fonctionnalité voulue de Sword Art Online, et vous ne pouvez pas être déconnecter de force non plus. »

« Si quelqu'un essaye de retirer ou d'éteindre le Nerve Gear, il émettra une micro-onde puissante, détruisant votre cerveau et mettant un terme à votre vie. J'avais envoyé un avertissement mais, hélas, les amis et la famille de plusieurs joueurs l'ont ignorés. » Plusieurs écrans apparurent de nul part, tous semblaient montrer différentes actualités. « A cause de cela, deux cent treize joueurs ne font plus partie de Aincrad, ou du monde réel. »

 _Deux cent treize personnes sont mortes ?_ Pensa Harry choqué. _Impossible._

« Comme vous pouvez le voir, de nouvelles organisations dans tout le Japon et dans le monde rapportent cela, incluant les morts. Donc, vous pouvez assumer que le Nerve Gear étant retirer est maintenant un risque minime. Avant de vous inquiéter pour vos corps, vos familles, amis, et le gouvernement si nécessaire ont été prévenus. Ils ont deux semaines pour faire des arrangement pour vos soins, et pendant ce temps, la fenêtre pour être déconnecter a été élargi pour faciliter cela.

« J'espère que vous allez vous détendre et essayer de compléter le jeu, mais je veux que vous vous rappeliez tous cela : il n'existe plus de façon pour ressusciter les joueurs. Si vos HP tombent à zéro, vous mourrez dans à la fois le jeu et le monde réel. Il n'y a qu'une façon pour s'échapper, battre le jeu Vous êtes actuellement au premier étage de Aincrad. Si vous battez le boss de l'étage, vous pouvez avancer au prochain étage. Atteignez le centième étage et battez le boss final, et vous compléterez le jeu. Finalement, j'ai ajouter un petit cadeau dans votre inventaire. S'il-vous-plaît regardez. »

Harry ouvrit son menu, presque comme si son corps le faisait automatiquement, et trouva l'objet. « Un miroir ? » Il demanda. De façon absente, il appuya sur le nomet le sorti. Regardant dedans, il ne vit pas le visage de son avatar, mais le sien. Il fut brièvement aveuglé alors que son corps fut engouffré dans la lumière. Clignant les yeux pour effacer les points, une nouvelle fois il regarda autour et vit que tout ceux proche de lui avaient changés en apparence, comme il l'avait probablement fait…

« Hadrian ? » il entendit Silica demander.

Il regarda et vit une fille avec des cheveux brun et des yeux marron rougeâtre, portant les mêmes vêtements et armure que Silica avait. « Silica, est-ce que c'est toi ? » elle hocha la tête.

Il entendit plus d'une exclamation de surprise, beaucoup d'entre elles dans les lignes de « T'es pas une fille ?! » Il renifla d'amusement en entendant cela, trouvant un peu d'humour sinistre dans la situation.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Silica demanda.

L'homme au cheveux noir, maintenant un garçon légèrement plus âgé que Harry, les regarda et retourna son regard vers Kayaba.

« Je pense qu'il est sur le point de nous le dire. » il dit.

« Vous êtes probablement tous en train de vous demander cela maintenant, » Kayaba dit. « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Akihiko Kayaba, le développeur du Nerve Gear et le créateur de Sword Art Online fait-il cela ? Je vais vous le dire. »

« J'ai créé ceci pour avoir un monde que j'ai créé appelé mien un monde, dans lequel je peux intervenir. Avec le Nerve Gear et Sword Art Online, j'ai accomplis ceci. Comme je l'ai dis plus tôt, si vous voulez partir, vous devez battre le jeu. » La figure de Kayaba commença à se dissiper en fumée. « Cela conclus le tutoriel de Sword Art Online. Je vous souhaite bonne chance dans efforts. Adieu. » La silhouette de Kayaba disparaissant et le ciel rouge retournant au bleu qu'il avait été avant cela.

« Non, » Silica murmura, un ton paniqué entrant dans sa voix. « Ça, ça ne peux pas arriver. »

Harry attrapa rapidement son épaule et la serra gentiment. « Silica, allons-y, » il dit en la guidant hors de la place tandis qu'il commençait à voir des personnes paniquer Il avait vu la peur se propager comme un incendie dans une foule auparavant, et il doutait que la panique soit différente.

Les deux continuèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent une allée. Harry remarqua qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, le garçon au cheveu noirs et l'homme d'avant étaient là eu aussi. Vu qu'ils semblaient discuter de quelque chose, il les laissa faire et dirigea son attention vers Silica.

« Silica, » il dit gentiment. « Silica, regarde-moi. » Il réalisa rapidement qu'elle ne lui payait pas attention, bredouillant simplement à elle-même que la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient ne pouvait pas arriver. Il essaya d'attirer son attention à deux autre reprises avant qu'elle enregistre qu'il essayait d'avoir son attention. Ses yeux étaient toujours plein de peur quand elle le regarda, mais sa panique commençait à disparaître.

« Hadrian, sommes-nous réellement piégé ici ? » elle demanda. « Est-ce que tout ce qu'il a dit est vrai ? Si nous mourons ici, nous mourons pour de vrai ? »

Harry considéra lui dire que Kayaba mentait, cet homme jouait simplement un horrible tour sur eux tous. Après tout, il ne savait pas si ce que l'homme disais était vrai. Cependant il ne savait aussi pas si ça _ne l'était pas._

« Je ne sais pas, » il dit honnêtement. « Il pourrait l'avoir fait, et cela semble possible. » Il savait que ce n'était pas les mots que Silica voulait entendre, mais il n'allait pas non plus lui mentir. Il n'en savait pas assez sur la technologie et comment elle marchait, mais cela semblait possible, en considérant ses connaissances limitées sur ce sujet.

Slica ferma les yeux et couri vers lui, enterrant son visage dans sa poitrine. « Je veux être de retour à Nérima, » dit-elle en commençant à pleurer. « Je veux ma mère et mon père. Je veux que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar. Je veux rentrer à la maison. »

Harry baissa le regard maladroitement en réalisant qu'il avait maintenant une fille pleurant dans ses bras. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et regarda frénétiquement autour pour voir si quelqu'un avait une idée de ce qu'il devrait faire. Bon sang, je voudrais bien qu'Hermione soit là. Il pensa. Elle saurait quoi faire. Il n'y avait personne d'autre autour, excepté pour…

« Hey, vous allez bien tout les deux ? » une voix d'homme demanda.

Il tourna la tête et reagarda l'homme qui avait posé la question. Selon le physique, c'était le gars qui avait des cheveux rose, mais maintenant brun. Il ne voyait pas l'autre personne. Il haussa les épaules et baissa les yeux vers Silica qui pleurait toujours. « Que penses-tu ? » Il demanda sarcastique.

L'homme grimaça. « Ah, ouais, désolé pour ça. » Il dit en s'excusant.

Harry haussa les épaules. »Ce n'est pas ta faute. « Il regarda derrière l'homme. « Où est ton ami ? »

« Il est parti devant. » L'homme répondit. « Il est un bêta testeur et sais quoi faire. » Il sourit. « Il m'a appris quelques trucs jusqu'à ce que tout ceci arrive. Il a offert de me prendre avec lui, mais mes amis son probablement toujours à la place. »

Harry acquiesça. « Tu ne peux pas juste les laisser derrière. »

L'homme hocha la tête, « C'est clair. »

« Bien. Je demanderai bien si je pouvais me joindre à toi j'ai besoin d'apprendre à combattre. Mais je pense qu'elle a besoin de quelqu'un pour garder un œil sur elle. » Il regarda Silica. « Elle ne le prend pas très bien. »

L'homme fit un geste de tête affirmatif. « Ouais, je peux voir ça. Que vas-tu faire ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Trouver une place pour rester pour le moment, j'imagine. » Il répondit. « De toute façon il se fait tard. » Il ouvrit son menu et sorti la carte. « Voyons voir, » il dit en la regardant. « Si je me souviens bien, l'image d'un lit veut dire un endroit pour dormir. » Il regarda où lui et Silica se trouvaient. « Si nous sommes ici, alors l'endroit le plus proche est trois bloques à l'est et un bloque au nord. Elle sert même de la nourriture, il semble. » Il ferma la carte et regarda l'homme. « Je pense que j'ai trouvé un endroit, donc je la conduit là-bas. »

L'homme sourit approuvant. « Bonne idée, » il dit. 'Je vais récupérer mes amis. Où est l'endroit que t'as trouvé ? Cela ne fera probablement pas de mal d'avoir un endroit où dormir pour quelques jours.

Harry le lui dit.

« Merci. Au fait, je m'appelle Klein, et toi ? »

« Hadrian, mais appelles-moi Harry si tu veux. »

 **Monde Réel – Salle Setagaya, Tokyo**

Richard Wainwright bu lentement son thé et regarda ses plans pour la semaine prochaine alors que Carlisle surveillait Harry. Alors le travail d'enlever le garçon et le prendre au Japon ne passait pas bien avec lui, sa famille était sous contrat pour cela. Il admettait qu'ils n'était pas au-dessus de ce genre d'acte, d'habitude quand ils étaient engagés pour supprimer quelqu'un de quelque part et les placer « sous protection », ou pour faire chanter quelqu'un, mais ils l'avaient fait pour des raisons bien plus sinistre dans le passé, si ce n'est depuis des générations.

Ils avaient arrêté de faire cela a^près avoir mit un terme à une guerre criminelle brutale qui avait anéanti trois clans magiques et avait réduit les deux autres, incluant les Wainwirght, à juste une poignée de membres deux siècles plus tôt. Depuis cela, ils avaient tournés leurs efforts pour garder le monde souterrain magique sous une forme d'ordre, ou tout du moins autant que cela était possible, tout en flirtant avec la fine ligne du légal et du criminel. Ils avaient aussi définis leur position sur aller après des enfants : ils ne les blesseront pas intentionnellement.

Même le préjudice non intentionnel, spécialement si il était fatal, résulterait par le responsable étant sévèrement puni à moins qu'il puis prouver de façon concluante que le préjudice était hors de leur contrôle. Il avait vu l'un de ces incidents et l'homme responsable ne marchera plus jamais. Ils ne faisaient aucune distinction du si vous étiez un membre de la famille, ou simplement un membre de l'organisation de ce côté-là.

Si ce n'avait été pour la famille qui avait une dette d'honneur envers la famille Malfoy, chose qu'ils prenaient très au sérieux, il n'aurait jamais considérer prendre la requête. Il y avait trop de façons que cela pourrait tourner de mal en pis et que le garçon soit blessé. Il fallait quand même admettre, le défi de le faire, sachant qu'ils avaient peu de temps pour le faire, et devoir le faire sans qu'Albus Dumbledore ne le remarque, fut l'un qu'il apprécia.

Comme c'était, si Dumbledore les traquait, ils ne se battront pas, et donneront juste le garçon. Ils connaissaient la réputation de l'homme, et ils savaient qu'il pouvait prouver daans un combat qu'il ne l'avait pas volé. Cela ne l'arrêtera pas pour dire à l'homme, en long, juste quelles erreurs il avait fait avec la sécurité du garçon, par contre.

Combattre Dumbledore était une défaite d'avance de toute façon. Il y en avait quelques uns dans la famille qui pourrait le faire avec une chance de victoire, mais Richard savait très bien que, bien que capable lui-même, il n'était pas l'un d'entre eux.

Il alluma distrait la télévision et regarda alors qu'un bulletin d'information urgent interrompit un programme. Cela lui prit une seconde pour réaliser sur quoi c'était avant que son visage ne palisse. Il allait se ruer vers là où Ms Carlisle et Harry se trouvaient quand l'annonceur lança la prochaine bombe.

« Je répète, » l'homme à la télé dit. « N'essayez pas de retirer le Nerve Gear de quelqu'un. Nous avons reçu une information qu'approximativement deu cent personnes sont mortes à cause de cela. Si vous connaissez quelqu'un qui a un Nerve Gear et qu'ils l'utilisent pour jouer à Sword Art Online, contactez les autorités ou l'hôpital le plus proche pour que la personne puisse être transporté. »

Il se leva alors que le message était répété et se dirigea vers la pièce où Harry était gardé. Ms Carlisle. Il remarqua qu'elle avait les nouvelles sur un ordinateur tandis qu'elle leva les yeux vers lui, son visage aussi pale que le sien.

« Je vois que tu le sais déjà, » il dit simplement. « Bien. Surveille-le pour l'instant, j'ai plusieurs appels à passer avant qu'on ne l'emmène à l'hôpital. » Il sentit les barrières qu'il avait installé pour détecté quiconque avec de la magie qui s'approchait suffisamment près pour la déclencher. « Et il semble que nous avons aussi un visiteur. » Il soupira. « Bien sur » dit-il résigné.

« Comme si j'avais besoin de cette merde maintenant. » il grommela dans sa barbe en, se dirigeant vers l'entrée.

 **Dehors**

Albus Dumbledore sentit les barrières s'activer alors qu'il les passa et hocha la tête. Ceux qui avaient Harry n'étaient pas des idiots,et la présence du périmètre subtil de barrière le confirmait. Si ce n'était pour le fait qu'il avait déterminé quel groupe était derrière la disparition de Harry, iml aurait été inquiet pour l'avertissement.

Cela avait prit trois mois à Albus Dumbledore pour traquer où Harry avait été pris, et un autre mois avant qu'il n'ait le temps, et passa par les canaux appropriés, pour s'occuper de cela lui-même. Il n'avait pas confiance dans le Ministère pour ne pas faire capoter ceci. Encore plus avec Cornelius Fudge comme Ministre et ses suspicions de l'implication de Lucius Malfoy dans cela.

Cornelius était un administrateur compétent, si ce n'est facilement pliable et manipulé. Tout de moins quand il n'y avait pas une quelconque crise son traitement de l'évasion de Sirius Black de Azkaban était un parfait exemple du manque de ces capacité à gérer une crise. La réaction de l'homme quand Albus l'avait informé de la disparition de Harry, même si il semblait aller bien, n'avait pas aidé. Cornelius avait paniqué et était plus que disposé à porter le blâme sur Black pour cela. Cependant, avec la période, et les vu de Sirius Black continuèrent, c'était improbable. De plus, les méthodes des kidnappeurs avaient été trop professionnels et trop propre.

Lucius avait les moyens pour engager un tel groupe, et après l'incident de la Chambre des Secvrets, une raison pour le faire. Cependant, Lucius étant Lucius, il n'y avait aucune preuve pour appuyer cette hypothèse.

C'était deux semaines après l'incident, quand ses enquêtes auprès de Né-Moldu et Cracmols qui avaient entrés le service civil moldu qu'il avait fait sur un pressentiment, avait porter ses fruits. Un Wainwright avait été en Angleterre à ce moment et avait apparemment poussé la paperasse pour que un passeport soit créé pour Harry avec une rapidité inhabituelle. L'homme avait aussi quitté l'Angleterre le même jour où Harry avait disparu.

Une omission possible de la part du Wainwright, mais une compréhensible. Le Ministère de la Magie n'était pas connu pour ses interactions et sa coopération avec le gouvernement moldu plus que le minimum demandé par la loi. Là encore, les Wainswright pouvaient aussi ne pas avoir pensé à effacer ces traces, sachant que les traces moldu sont de plus en plus non physique.

De toute façon, c'était sans importance. Il était dans Tokyo, et approchant l'endroit où Harry était. Il avait renoncé à ses robes habituelles pour un costume simple, et quelques sortilèges rapide pour faire croire que sa barbe était plus courte et plus proprement coiffée afin de ne pas être trop remarquable.

Alors qu'il approchait d'où Harry se trouvait, il vit la porte s'ouvrir et un homme simplement attendre à l'entrée. Il y avait une posture légèrement méfiante et résigné, mais il n'y avait rien qui montrait que l'homme allait poser problème. Alors qu'il approchait l'entrée ouverte, l'homme le regarda et hocha la tête.

« Professeur Dumbledore, entrez s'il-vous-plaît. » dit l'homme.

Albus secoua la tête. « Puis-je au moins avoir le nom de l'homme qui m'invite ? » il demanda agréablement.

« Wainwrright. » l'homme dit simplement.

Albus hocha la tête et entra alors que l'homme fit un pas de côté. Il garda ses sens en alerte pendant que l'homme fermait la porte, les instincts qui l'avait bien servi au long de sa vie le laissant savoir où l'homme se trouvait et qu'il ne faisait aucun geste menaçant.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'homme en fasse. Si l'homme avait voulut, ou même attendait, un combat, il ne l'aurait pas invité à entrer. Les Wainwright observaient et respectaient beaucoup des vieilles traditions, et l'une d'elles était de ne ma commencer un combat quand on invite quelqu'un sans dû cause.

« Professeur, » Mr Wainwright dit. « Je sais pourquoi vous êtes ici, et sincèrement suhaite que vous soyez arrivé ce matin. »

Albus leva un sourcil. « Que voulez-vous dire ? »

L'homme soupira. « Nos plans étaient de vous donner Mr Potter, ou l'un de vos représentants si vous veniez. Cependant, une complication est apparue. »

« Quelle sorte de complication ? » Albus demanda.

« La sorte qui est hors du contrôle de quiconque, et cela veux dire que nous ne _pouvons_ pas vous le donner. »

Albus combattit la forte envie de sortir sa baguette. « Vous feriez mieux de m'expliquer le pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas, Mr Wainwright. » Il dit à l'homme froidement.

« C'est mon intention, Professeur Dumbledore, » l'homme répondit. Il procéda ensuite d'expliquer la situation, sur le Nerve Gear, Sword Art Online, et ce que le créatuer des deux avait fait, et que approximativement deux cent personnes étaient mortes quand ceux autour d'eu avaient essayé de retirer le Nerve Gear.

Alors que l'homme expliquait, Albus commença à ressentir son âge en réalisant la situation. Mr Wainwright avait raison quand il disait que, si il était arrivé quelques heures plus tôt au plus tard, cela ne serait pas arrivé. Néanmoins, son emploi du temps chargé, le besoin d'entrer au Japon légalement et proprement, et la différence d'heure entre l'Ecosse et le Japon, l'aviat rendu incommode.

« Professeur Dumbledore, » fit l'homme. « Voulez vous le voir ? Nous ne l'avons pas encore transféré à l'hôpital, quelque chose que j'allais faire après avoir passé quelques appels. »

« S'il-vous-plaît. » répondit Albus, voulant confirmer les choses de ses propres yeux.

« Très bien. » Mr Wainwright le conduisit à la pièce où Harry se trouvait. Albus remarqua la femme travaillant sur un appareil moldu, un ordinateur portable si il se souvenait bien.

« Patron, » elle dit se tournant ver lui. « Je pense que j'ai quelque chose. Aussi, qui est le vieil homme ? »

Mr Wainwright sourit. « Ms Carlisle, permet-moi de te présenter le Professeur Albus Dumbledore. Il a apparemment décider de s'occuper de la récupération de Mr Potter lui-même. »

Ms Carlisle grimaça à cela. « Vous lui avez expliqué la situation ? »

« En effet, Ms Carlisle. » Albus dit avec un calme qu'il ne ressentait pas réellement. Il baissa ses yeux vers Harry et vit la machine moldu sur sa tête. Mr Wainwright avait au moins dit la vérité sur cela, pas qu'il s'attendait à un mensonge de sa part. « Vous avez dit quelque chose ? » Il demanda.

Ms Carlisle s'égaya. « Oh, oui, » elle fit excité. Nous ne pouvons pas le faire sortir, mais j'ai euune idée et lié le portable avec un cable Ethernet. Comme le hardware est encore neuf, il n'y a pas vraiment de façon déjà prête d'enregistrer ce qui s'y passe, donc ils l'ont installé pour que cela puisse être mis en place depuis un ordinateur. » Elle leur montra. « Au moins on peut voir ce qui se passe. Cela ne semble pas venir de ses yeux, mais d'un point de vu de dessus son épaule. »

Albus regarda l'écran, voyant ce que Harry voyait comme si il regardait par dessus son épaule. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, juste Harry tirant une chaise pour qu'une fille s'asseye maintenant, mais c'était quelque chose. « Remarquable. » il dit.

Ms Carlisle hocha la tête. « J'allais vérifier et voir si nous pouvions bouger le point de vue autour pour avoir une meilleur vue après. »

Mr Wainwright sourit. « Excellent travail, Ms Carlisle. Faites cela, et assurez-vous de le documenter. Quand nous noutifierons les autorités, nous les laisserons savoir à propos de cela. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela prendra à Kayaba pour fermer cette option, mais jusqu'à ce moment, ou si il le fait, il existe un moyen pour nous de voir ce qu'il se passe. » Il considéra quelque chose. « Avons-nous le son ? »

Ms Carlisle acquiesça. « Je l'ai coupé pour le moment, mais oui. Je le remonterai dans peu de temps pour qu'on puisse entendre ce qu'il dit. »

Mr Wainwright hocha la tête. « Excellent. » Il regarda Albus. « N'hésitez pas à rester ici Professeur, mais je dois passer des appels . Le premier est au patriarche de la famille pour que je lui explique la situation. » Il soupira. « Je vais attraper l'Enfer pour ceci. »

Le sourire d'Albus était froid. « J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas de ne pas être sympathique pour votre situation. » Sachant ce qu'il savait du patriarche actuel des Waiwright, « attraper l'Enfer » était un terme bien faible, mais il n'était pas assez grossier pour le mentionner.

Mr Wainwright renifla. « Je ne m'y attendais pas, » il répondit en sortant de la pièce.

Albus tourna son attention vers l'écran, montrant ce qu'Harry faisait. De ce qu'il pouvait voir, la fille pleurait et Harry essayait de la rassurer. Tandis que Carlisle remettait le son, il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que Harry disait, même si il était plutôt évident quel langue il utilisait.

« Comment lui avez-vous appris le Japonais aussi rapidement ? » il demanda curieusement.

« Nous l'avons fait en utilisant de la magie. » Ms Carlisle répondit. « Cela vous donne un mal de tête horrible, mais cela vous permet de devenir compétent dans le langage en deux semaines. »

« Ah, je crois que je connais cette méthode, » Albus dit. Si c'était ce qu'il pensait que c'était, alors avoir un mal de tête était un réaction légère. La plupart serait couché pour le reste de la journée, mais Harry s'était montré résilient dans le passé.

« Huh, il a décidé de trouver un endroit où se cloîtrer pour quelques jours, plutôt que de se dépêcher. » Ms Carlisle nota. « Pas une mauvaise idée. » elle rit. « Il proposait à la fille, Silica selon ce qu'il l'appelait, de payer pour sa chambre pour la nuit. Il semble tenir le coup plutôt bien, toutes choses considérées. »

Albus sourit. « Harry a tendance a mettre le bien-être des autres avant le sien, et il s'est montré calme en temps de crise auparavant. » Il dit. Il regarda alors que le point de vue bougea légèrement. « Donc, vous pouvez le bouger, je vois. » Il dit et se tourna vers la femme.

« Ms Carlisle hocha la tête. « Oui, » elle répondit en notant sur papier ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle regarda Albus. « Vous voulez continuer à regarder pour le moment ? »

Albus regarda l'écran et de retour vers Ms Carlisle. « Je devrais aussi bien, au moins jusqu'à ce que des arrangement soient fait pour les soins de Harry. » Ses yeux se durcirent. « Je vais vouloir être là, pour savoir où il sera soigné. Je vais aussi prendre sa baguette et ses affaires personnelles, aussi. » Son ton ne permettait aucun argument, et Ms Carlisle n'était pas enclin à le lui disputer de toute façon.

Elle n'était pas idiote.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Voila le chapitre suivant le trois devrait arriver dans pas longtemps. En attendant tout le monde... enjoy!**

Chevalier Mystique en Ligne

Chapitre 2

 **13 Novembre 2022 – Aincrad 1er Étage – Ville du Début**

Keiko se réveilla alors que la lumière matinale entra dans la pièce de l'auberge qui était sa résidence depuis la semaine passée. Elle regard le plafond de plus en plus familier avec des yeux absents pendant quelques secondes avant de fermer les yeux et de soupirer car, une fois de plus, elle réalisa qu'elle était encore dans Aincrad. Elle n'était pas Keiko Ayano âgé de treize ans ici elle était Silica.

Elle regarda le coin en haut de l'Affichage et remarqua l'heure et fut actuellement surprise qu'il n'était que sept heures, sachant qu'elle avait tendance à dormir tard si elle en avait la chance. _Hadrian avait raison_ , elle pensa. _Tu te sens mieux si tu vas actuellement dehors et fait quelque chose._

Elle avait passé les cinq premiers jours et nuits depuis qu'elle était piégée dans Aincrad à ne pas faire grand-chose juste à rester dans sa chambre, ou vagabonder dans la ville à se plaindre. Tout du moins jusqu'à ce que Hardian la traque chaque soir pour la ramener à l'auberge quand il rentre en ville après quelques heures à se battre contre des monstres, les mobs pour utiliser l'argot qui était déjà en train de se propager, sur le terrain. Deux jours plus tôt, il lui demanda si elle aimerait l'accompagner sur le terrain, sachant qu'il pouvait dire qu'elle n'avait pas bien dormi.

« Je pense qu'une chance de t'en prendre au mobs te fera du bien. »Il sourit. « Je serai avec toi si tu veux essayer. Je te protégerai. »

Il avait raison à ce propos. Après lui avoir appris comment les compétences d'épées marchaient, elle passera alors les quatre prochaines heures à passer sa colère et frustration par rapport à la situation sur des sangliers et des loups qui traînait sur le terrain où il l'avait emmener. Autre que ses interventions quelques fois, la plupart du temps quand elle avait attirer l'attention d'un extra monstre, il la laissa faire. Avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle avait reçu une notification de monter de niveau et se trouvait plus riche de cinq cent col. Elle se sentait aussi considérablement mieux que ce matin.

Cette nuit, après un repas chaud qu'elle insista pour payer, elle se trouva à dormir plus profondément que les nuits précédentes. Elle avait aussi décider de l'accompagner dans ses raids en dehors de la ville. Une part d'elle-même avait honte de n'avoir rien fait pendant cinq jours, mais Hadrian ne dit rien à ce sujet avant la nuit précédente, et c'est seulement parce qu'il avait fait son offre.

Après avoir utiliser la bassine d'eau pour laver son visage et se réveiller un peu plus, elle ouvrit son menu et équipa son équipement. Regardant autour de la salle pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien oublié, par habitude si rien d'autre, elle ouvrit la porte et sorti. Il était temps de prendre quelque chose à manger et de découvrir quelles idées son compagnon avait pour la journée.

Harry leva les yeux de son repas composé de porridge alors que Silica s'asseyait à la table qu'il occupait dans le petit restaurant que l'auberge possédait. « Tu t'es levée tôt, » il remarqua en la regardant jeter un œil au menu.

« Je me suis réveillé et ne me sentais pas d'humeur à me rendormir, » elle répondit en commandant. Elle regarda ce qu'il mangeait. « Comment peux-tu manger ça ? »

Il haussa les épaules « Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais j'ai eu pire. » Il lui répondit. Il prit une autre bouché et grimaça. « Je voudrais juste qu'il y ait quelque chose à ajouter dessus, comme du miel ou du sucre. Du porridge classique et juste fade. Quand même de la nourriture c'est de la nourriture. »

Silica hocha la tête, acceptant ses raisons. Elle regarda ce que la serveuse NPC plaça devant elle et soupira. Simple pain noir, un petit peu de fruit, et du thé faible pour faire glisser. Pas beaucoup mieux que le choix d'Hadrian pour être honnête, mais la sélection de l'auberge était plutôt limitée, même si peu coûteuse, pour les matins. Pas que les déjeuners et dîners étaient mieux, sachant que l'auberge était bon marché et ils allaient plutôt aux stands du marché pour leur repas du soir.

Plus le genre de nourriture que quelqu'un mangerai quand ils veulent seulement quelque chose de pas cher et rapide.

« Quel est le plan pour aujourd'hui ? » elle demanda après avoir pris quelques bouchées de son pain.

Harry sortit la carte de l'étage. « Je pensais nous diriger vers la zone de l'ouest, ou se diriger vers la prochaine ville. Se diriger vers l'ouest et chasser des groupes de monstre nous rapportera plus d'expérience et de col, mais j'ai entendu que quelques quêtes dans la prochaine ville nous aiderai avec notre équipement. » Il la regarda. « Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Silica réfléchit au deux options en buvant son thé. « Et bien, je peux prendre avantage de gagner un peu plus d'expérience et de faire monter un peu mon niveau. » Elle admit.

Harry opina. « Vrai et chasser des mobs nous donnera des col pour acheter un meilleur équipement de toute manière. Sans parler de trouver un meilleur endroit pour rester. » Il sourit. « J'ai entendu parlé d'un place près de la Porte Ouest qui fait de la très bonne nourriture et offre même des bains. »

Silica se sentit dresser la tête devant cette pièce d'information. La possibilité d'un bain chaud lui semblait vraiment bonne en ce moment, à condition que ce qu'il avait entendu était vrai. « Tu est certain à propos de ça ? » Elle demanda avec espoir.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Cela ne fera pas de mal de vérifier, et c'est dans la même direction de toute façon. »

Silica attrapa Harry et commença à le traîner hors de l'auberge. « Et bien, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Allons-y ! »

« Silica, hey, lâches-moi ! » Harry protesta.

« Mais Hadrian, un bain ! » Silica dit joyeusement.

Il entendit le rire de plusieurs patrons alors que Silica le malmenait hors de l'auberge. En même temps, un part de lui était soulagé qu'elle ait trouvé quelque chose pour être heureuse. Cela était mieux que la dépression qu'elle montrait auparavant. Bien sûr, l'opportunité de se défouler sur quelques mobs hier a probablement aidé aussi.

Aussi, une chance de se détendre dans un bain chaud semblait plutôt être une bonne idée, toute choses considérées.

Après avoir confirmer les rumeurs sur l'auberge, et de faire une réservation qui coûta à Harry trois cent col pour la seule pièce avec un bain encore disponible, il se dirigèrent vers les parties occidentales de l'étage.

Trois heures de vagabondage et de combats plus tard, ils s'arrêtèrent pour faire une pause, et Harry prit le temps pour regarder les butins. Sachant que le niveau moyen des monstres était légèrement plus élevé que le sien, il figura qu'une heure ou deux de plus à chasser les feraient monter d'un niveau. Ils récupéraient aussi plus de butins et de col, peut-être comme récompense pour avoir prit plus de risques.

« Hey, Silica comment te sens-tu ? » il demanda.

Silica leva le regard de son inventaire qu'elle observait. « Hum, pas mal. Il me reste encore pas mal de potions. » Elle remarqua alors quelque chose dans son inventaire. « Il semblerait que j'ai un butin qui est une arme appelée Piqûre de Frelon. » Elle le matérialisa et vit que c'était une paresseusement les stats, c'était une amélioration comparé à sa Dague de Fer, avec une augmentation de la précision et damages quand l'on attaque de derrière. Elle regarda Harry. « Tu as reçu quelque chose ? »

« Rien de plus que ce que l'on peut attendre des monstres. » Il répondit haussant les épaules. « On peut probablement trouver une utilité pour les peaux, crocs et dards plus tard, si ce n'est que pour une source de col en plus. » Il matérialisa un peu de pain de son inventaire. « Et bien, il semble que ce soit une bonne heure pour déjeuner. » Il dit en lui tendant un morceau du pain.

Silica matérialisa deux gourdes d'eau et en donna une à Harry. Il mangèrent dans un silence agréable pendant quelques temps quand Silica se demanda quelque chose. Depuis le tout premier jour, Harry avait constamment erré hors de la Ville du Début et combattu des monstres. En fait, il aurait probablement fait cela dès le premier jour, mais avait décidé de rester avec elle.

« Hadrian, comment fais-tu ? » elle demanda.

Harry lui lança un regard plein de confusion. « Comment je fais quoi ? » il demanda.

« Comment t'empêches-tu d'être effrayé ? »

« Ce n'est pas comme si je ne l'étais pas. » Il répondit. « J'ai peur à chaque fois que je m'aventure hors de la ville. » Il soupira. « Silica, j'ai peur, mais je ne la laisserai pas m'arrêter. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » elle demanda.

« Si je ne fais rien, Kayaba gagne, c'est aussi simple que cela. » Il affirma. « Quelqu'un pourrais finir le jeu et nous sortir de là, mais si je ne fais rien, si je n'essaye pas, alors il est toujours gagnant. »

« Je vois, » elle répondit à voix basse. « Tu est plus brave que moi.

Harry rit. « Tu es dehors, à combattre des mobs, je pense que tu est brave, non ? » il remarqua. Il regarda l'heure. « Et bien, pourquoi n'équipes-tu pas cette nouvelle dague pour que nous retournions à tuer des monstres ? Je penses que nous gagnerons un autre niveau bientôt, et nous pouvons retourner en ville pour dîner et ce bain. »

Il retournèrent en ville environ quatre heures plus tard, ayant tout les deux gagné un niveau, et Harry obtenant sa propre pièce d'équipement tombé dans la forme d'un bouclier appeler le Bouclier Carapace. Même si il n'avait pas décidé de l'équiper, il était heureux de l'avoir. Entrant dans l'auberge, Harry se rappela de quelque chose.

« Oh, bloody hell. » Il dit en Anglais.

« Quoi ? » Silica demanda.

« On a seulement réservé une chambre. » Il répondit un petit peu embarrassé. « Je vais voir si il y a une autre chambre disponible. » Il marcha vers le comptoir et parla avec l'aubergiste NPC avant de revenir.

« Y a-t-il une autre chambre ? » Silica s'enquit.

Harry secoua la tête. « Nan. J'ai quand même découvert que de payer trois cent col avait réservé la chambre pour une semaine. »

Silica cligna des yeux en réalisant qu'il avait obtenu une chambre pour une semaine. Elle était juste un petit peu déçu qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre chambre disponible. « Je vais retourner à l'autre auberge, alors. » elle offrit.

Harry leva une main pour l'arrêter. « Non, je vais le faire. Tu peux l'avoir. » Il lui donna la clé de la chambre.

« Mais tu a payer pour elle. » Silica objecta, essayant de la rendre.

« Cela ne me dérange pas, nous avons fait plus de col que ce que j'ai dépensé. » Harry contra, refusant de reprendre la clé.

« Peut-on au moins jeter un œil à la chambre d'abord ? » elle demanda, le regardant pleine de frustration. « Elle pourrait avoir quelque chose, comme un canapé. Au moins, prends la chance d'apprécier le bain pour lequel tu as payé. »

Harry était sur le point de refuser quand il vit son regard. Il avait vu Hermione donner à Ron et lui un regard similaire quand elle se retenait de leur lancer un maléfice pour quelque chose qu'ils avaient fait. « Nus allons le vérifier. » Il concéda.

« Bien. » Silica s'en alla, se dirigeant vers les escaliers de la pièce. La suivant, Harry espérait qu'il y avait un second lit, ou au moins un canapé.

Par chance, il y avait un canapé, que Harry offrit immédiatement de prendre. Remarquant comment Silica lançait un regard presque avide vers la salle de bain, il lui dit de passer devant et de prendre un bain, pendant qu'il retournait en bas pour lui donner de l'intimité.

Cela et il était intéressé de savoir si la nourriture et le choix des boissons était actuellement meilleur que dans les autres auberges.

 **30 Novembre 2022 - 1er Étage d'Aincrad, Tolbana**

Harry tourna paresseusement les pages du guide récemment mis à jour de l'étage et qui avait été mis en libre disponibilité pour les joueurs pendant qu'il attendait que Silica ait terminé ses achats. Sachant qu'elle était dans un magasin de lingerie, il avait sagement choisi de ne pas l'accompagner, même si il se demandait pourquoi elle était entrée. Et bien, c'était pas ses affaires. Ils avaient décidé de faire une pause dans leurs chasses au mobs, leurs quêtes, et explorer le labyrinthe pour la journée et simplement se détendre, de toute façon. Si elle voulait passer son temps à faire des achats, il ne l'en empêcherai pas.

Spécialement avec les difficultés qu'ils avaient eu avec le labyrinthe les quelques derniers jours. Même avec le niveau dix qu'Harry avait, et Silica ayant récemment atteint le niveau neuf, le labyrinthe s'était prouvé être plus difficile que prévu comparé à tous les autres endroits de l'étage. Il fallait admettre, c'était plus à cause de la taille de l'endroit, plutôt qu'à la présence des mobs, mais ils avaient vagabondé suffisamment loin qu'ils ont manqué de potion de soin en essayant de revenir le jour dernier.

Ce n'était pas difficile après cela, de penser qu'ils devait prendre un jour de repos. Silica avait grandement approuvé l'idée quand il lui en avait parler la nuit dernière. Devoir éviter des monstres, faire attention à cheminer entre les quelques zones de sécurité qui étaient marquées sur la carte, et de fuir franchement, même si c'était une expérience vivifiante, était difficilement marrant. En fait, c'était franchement terrifiant.

« Hey, gamin, y avait longtemps ! » Il entendit une voix familière appeler. Se tournant vers d'où elle venait, il vit les visages familiers de Kein et ses amis.

« Hey, Kein, » Harry répondit. « Comment vous allez tous ? »

Klein sourit. « Nous allons bien. » Il dit avec enthousiasme. « Juste arrivés en ville et allions attraper quelque chose à manger avant d'attaquer le labyrinthe. Et toi ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Décider de prendre un jour de repos, » il répondit. « Attaqué le labyrinthe hier. »

« Des conseils ? » Kein demanda.

Harry fit un mouvement affirmatif de la tête. « Emmène beaucoup de potions, et une fois qu'il t'en reste peu, retourne vers la sortie. » Harry répondit honnêtement. « Les mobs ne sont pas beaucoup plus fort que dehors, mais le labyrinthe est grand et tu ne veux pas en manquer sur le chemin du retour. » Il se gratta le dos de son crâne. « Cela rends les chose un peu excitante, mais être dans le rouge et loin de l'entrée n'est pas mon idée de plaisant. »

Klein grimaça.

Harry opina. « En tout cas, tu as les données de la carte la plus récente ? » il demanda. « Si tu ne l'as pas je peux t'envoyer celles de la mienne. »

Klein hocha la tête. « Ouais, je l'ai. Au fait, gamin, qu'est-il arrivé à la fille avec qui tu étais ? »

« Ah, elle est allée s'acheter quelques vêtements. » Harry répondit.

Kein leva un sourcil. « Et tu n'es pas avec elle ? »

Harry lança un regard à Klein. « Pas ce genre de vêtements, Klein. » Il dit avec un peu d'embarras.

Klein était sur le point de dire autre chose, quand Issin, l'un de ses amis parla. « Hey, attends une seconde. » Il dit, « J'ai entendu une rumeur un peu de temps auparavant, qu'une paire d'enfants restaient dans la même chambre dans une auberge de la Ville du Début. » Il regarda alors Harry. « J'ai entendu que l'un d'eux avait les yeux verts et une cicatrice sur son front. »

« Oh ouais, je crois que tu as raison Issin. » Klein dit et regarda ensuite Harry. « Tu ne saurais pas quelque chose à ce propos, n'est-ce pas ? » Il demanda avec un grand sourire.

 _Quand je trouverai celui qui a commencé cette rumeur, nous allons parler_ , Harry pensa avec une certaine dose d'agacement. « Premièrement, Klein, mon nom est Hadrian, ou Harry si tu veux. » il dit avec un peu d'aspérité. « Deuxièmement, il me semble me souvenir avoir entendu une rumeur moi-même. Quelque chose sur quelques filles chassant ce garçon ressemblant à un voyou portant un bandana rouge hors de la Ville du Début en le menaçant de le poignarder à un endroit douloureux. » Il sourit satisfait. « Tu ne saurais pas quelque chose à _ce_ sujet, non ? »

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, gamin. » Klein dit avec une fausse sincérité.

« Bien sûr que tu ne sais pas. Comme je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. » Harry dit avec une égale sincérité.

Les deux échangèrent un sourire. « Quand même, bon de savoir que tu t'en sors bien, gamin. » Klein fit.

« De même pour toi, Klein. » dit Harry. Il vit alors une notification de message sur son HUD. « Juste une seconde, Silica vient de m'envoyer un message. » Il l'ouvrit et le lut rapidement. « Et bien, elle a terminé ses achats et m'attend à l'auberge. Prenez soin de vous, les gars. » Il les regarda. « Et si c'est si dure que cela de m'appeler par mon nom, appelles-moi juste Harry ! »

« Je connais déjà quelqu'un qui s'appelle Harry. » Klein répliqua en pointant son ami, Harry One. « D'ailleurs, tu est un enfant, donc 'gamin' ira très bien. »

Harry hocha la tête et tourna le dos, un léger sourire sur son visage. Pour être honnête, il n'était pas plus que cela ennuyé par le surnom gamin et être adressé ainsi par Klein. Le gars était amical et prenait le temps de lui apprendre à utiliser le système pour combattre.

« Hee, il voyage avec une fille et est resté dans la même chambre qu'elle pendant une semaine. » se marra Klein en regardant Harry s'éloigner. « Cela me rends un petit peu jaloux. »

« Hey, patron, ne devrions nous pas aller chercher quelque chose à manger ? » Issin demanda.

Klein opina, revenant au business. « Ouais, allons-y. Premièrement, Dynamm, Harry One, allez stocker des potions. Dale, trouve Kunimittz et ramènes-le ici. Une fois que nous avons mangés, nous attaquons le labyrinthe pour un couple d'heures. »

« D'accord, patron. » Ils répondirent et se séparèrent.

« Donc, » Issin remarqua. « Jaloux du gamin, hein ? »

« Tais-toi, Issin. »

 **5 Décembre 2022 – 2ème Étage de Aincrad, Urbus**

Harry et Silica sortirent rapidement du portail de téléportation alors que la lumière s'éteignait, prenant le conseil de s'en éloigner très vite une fois que la téléportation était finie sérieusement. Même si personne ne sera blessé si ils ne le faisaient pas, cela serait embarrassant d'avoir des personnes qui te rentrent dedans. Et voyant à quel point le portail était occupé, et continuerait sûrement à être, il y avait de grande chance que cela arriverait à quiconque restait immobile plus de quelques secondes après la téléportation.

Avec le boss du premier étage battu le jour précédent et l'ouverture du Deuxième Étage de Aincrad, les joueurs étaient très pressé d'avancer. Harry était d'accord avec ce sentiment, même si ses raison pour se ruer vers la porte avant même de manger le petit-déjeuner était légèrement différente des autres.

Il voulait s'éloigner des rumeurs en colère dur le Beater, Kirito qui commençaient à se répandre. Les rumeurs du comment il avait laissé le chef de raid, Diabel, mourir pendant le combat de Boss. De comment il avait prit avantage de ses connaissances de bêta pour voler le Bonus de Dernière Attaque. De comment le Beater s'était vanté de ses connaissances au reste du groupe Il voulait s'échapper de cela

Même si il ne doutait pas qu'il y avait une graine de vérité dans ces rumeurs, si tu cherchais vraiment dure, il devait y avoir plus à l'histoire. Encore plus car il avait aussi entendu des rumeurs du contraire. Il connaissait Kirito par Klein, et il lui avait dit comment il l'avait aidé à apprendre les basiques lors du premier jour.

Klein n'était pas content, pour ne pas dire plus, d'entendre ces rumeurs. En fait, Dynamm et Dale avaient dut le retenir physiquement afin de l'empêcher d'attaquer une grande gueule qui avait été particulièrement vocale.

Harry pouvait reconnaître quand quelqu'un était instauré comme bouc émissaire. Il avait quasiment eu cela lui arrivé lors de sa Deuxième Année à Poudlard, quand il avait révélé par inadvertance qu'il était un Fourchelangue, après tout. Si ce n'avait pas été pour Fred et George prenant l'incident et le moquer comme ils l'avaient fait, les choses seraient devenu moches.

Cela, et il se rappelait de quelques rumeurs qui avaient été lâchées à propos des bêta testeur auparavant. Ces rumeurs s'étaient éteinte en faveur de celle-ci, ce qui fit penser à Harry que cela était délibéré. De la part de Kirito, quelqu'un d'autre, ou les deux, il ne savait pas, mais les déclarations et rumeurs précédentes sur les bêta testeur s'étaient rapidement arrêtés maintenant que l'attention et la colère pouvait être dirigée sur une seule personne.

« Et bien Silica, on est au Deuxième Etage, » il dit, se tournant vers son compagnon. « Tu veux regarder autour de la ville et voir si les magasins ont quoique ce soit ? » Son estomac grogna. « Ou nous pourrions trouver un endroit pour manger, avant. » Il ajouta.

Silica pouffa. « Et bien, si tu ne t'étais pas autant dépêché, nous aurions pus manger avant. »Elle dit avec un peu d'amusement.

Harry haussa les épaules et regarda autour. « Oui, je sais. Donc, allons trouver de quoi manger. » Il dit en marchant dans la ville.

Silica le suivit et regarda la ville. Cela ne semblait pas différent de ce qu'elle voyait du Premier Étage, mais elle ressentait bien un peu d'excitation. Le Premier Étage avait été franchi, et les gens commençaient à penser qu'il était possible de terminer le jeu.

 _Bien sûr,_ elle pensa. _Nous avons seulement passé le premier étage_. Nous ne savons pas exactement combien de temps cela nous prendra encore. Quand même, l'excitation parmi les joueurs était contagieuse, et elle n'avait pas du tout protesté pour se diriger ici.

« Hey, Hadrian après avoir manger et regarder les magasins, c'est quoi le plan ? » elle lui demanda.

Harry s'arrêta et pensa pendant un instant. « Je pensais attaquer les terrains près de la ville. » Il lui dit. « Pas longtemps, juste une rapide vérification de ce que sont les mobs juste dehors, comme le guide n'a rien sur l'étage. »

« Il sont à peu près au même niveau qu'autour de Tolbana. » une voix féminine dit de derrière, surprenant les deux.

Harry et Silica se tournèrent ensemble vers la source de la voix et vit le propriétaire juste derrière eux. Elle portait une cape qui restait ouverte devant, montant sa tunique marron et pantalon en-dessous. Avec se cheveux blonds casés, ses yeux dorés, et les marques de moustache sur ses joues, c'était une personne qu'ils avaient otut les deux rencontré plusieurs fois. Argo, aussi connu sous le nom du Rat, une joueuse qui se ttait en place rapidement une réputation comme informatrice réputable.

Harry soupira. « Tu te glisses toujours derrière les gens ? » il demanda.

Argo sourit. « Donc, tu veux des informations sur l'étage ? » elle demanda joyeusement.

« Et bien, je me demandais si tu à une mise à jour pour le guide. » Harry répondit. « Tu sais, choses générales pour avoir une idée basique sur quoi s'attendre. »

Argo secoua la tête. « Donne moi un ou deux jours, je lâcherai une mise à jour. Je veux d'abord m'assurer de quelques trucs. »

Harry acquiesça, pas surpris par sa réponse. « Alors d'accord. » Il allait se retourner et partir quand il réalisa que c'était une opportunité pour confirmer quelque chose. « Oh, à propos, peux-tu me confirmer quelque chose? »

« Cela dépends de ce que tu veux confirmer. » rétorqua Argo.

« C'est à propos de ces rumeurs voyageant. » Il dit. « Sur Kirito. A quel point sont-elle vraie ? »

Argo regarda autour et de retour vers Harry et Silica. « Et qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que je sais quelque chose sur ça ? » elle demanda.

Elle sait quelque chose, Harry pensa. « Tu me sembles être quelqu'un qui aime aller jusqu'au fond des choses, encore plus après cette rumeur d'un endroit pour se déconnecter. » Il leva un sourcil.

Argo soupira. « Pas ici, » elle lui dit. Elle leur fit alors signe de la suivre. Elle les mena jusqu'à une allée avec aucun autre joueurs autour et, après un rapide regard pour s'assurer de ne pas avoir été suivi, elle se retourna vers Harry. « Avant de confirmer quoique ce soit, cinq mille col. »

« Cinq mille ?! » Silica s'exclama choqué. « Ton taux habituel et de mille. » elle protesta.

Harry était surpris du prix demandé. Si elle chargeait plus que d'habitude pour une rumeur, alors cela devait être sérieux. Il ouvrit son menu et mis en place l'échange. Avant de rentrer la somme il donna à Argo un regard jugeant. « Ca va, Silica, » il lui dit. « Je peux me le permettre, et ce n'est pas comme si je ne peux pas me faire plus d'argent. » Il entra cinq mille col et approuva l'échange.

Argo secoua sa tête et accepta l'argent. « J'aurai dû demander plus, » elle dit sèchement. « Et bien, tu ne payerais pas si tu ne suspectais pas quelque chose étais bizarre. Quand même, les rumeurs sont vraies, d'un certain point de vue. »

« Et de quel point de vue serait-ce ? » Harry demanda d'un ton tranchant. « Du point de vue de quelqu'un qui a besoin de blâmer quelqu'un ? Du point de vue de tourner quelqu'un en bouc émissaire ? » Sa voix baissa en un grognement à ce point-là.

Argo cligna des yeux de surprise et Silica le regarda choquée.

« Comme je le pensais. » Harry soupira. « L'a-t-il permit ? »

Argo acquiesça. « Ouais, il l'a fait. Il savait que tout le monde auront besoin de blâmer quelqu'un si l'un d'entre eux mourrais pendant le combat de boss car l'information donné par le guide était fausse. »

« L'information venant des bêta, tu veux dire ? » Harry demanda. « Pourquoi ? Il y a des avertissements sur la couverture qui disent que les choses pourraient changer depuis la version bêta. » Il matérialisa son guide et pointa l'avertissement. « Je t'ai aussi envoyé des informations sur des choses que j'ai remarqué qui étaient différentes, et j'ai vu les mises à jour sur la version suivante. »

« Ce n'est pas que les gens ne sont pas au courant de ces faits, » Argo pointa. « Mais il y avait déjà beaucoup de mauvais sentiment envers les bêta testeurs, et... »

« Quelqu'un découvrirait qu'il était un bêta testeur, et le blâmera de toute manière. » conclut Harry.

Argo opina.

« Peu importe où tu es, certaines choses ne changent jamais, » Harry soupira. « D »accord, merci de m'avoir éclairé, Argo. »

« Pas de problème. » elle répondit en se retournant pour s'éloigner. « Oh, et si tu veux un endroit décent pour manger, essaye le March Hare. » elle dit par dessus son épaule en s'éloignant.

Silica regarda Harry et vit son expression pensive. « Hadrian, pourquoi as-tu demandé à propos de ces rumeurs ? » elle demanda.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je voulais juste confirmer quelque trucs. » Il répondit.

« Mais pourquoi ? »

Il soupira. « J'ai eu quelque chose similaire qui m'est arrivé il y a un an. Porter le blâme pour quelque chose, dans mon cas, il y avait quelques incidents qui ont envoyé quelques uns de mes camarades de classe à l'hôpital. » Il était clairement peu confortable de partager autant d'information. « Cela a été résolu, éventuellement, mais cela a rendu les choses difficile pour moi jusqu'à ce que ça le soit. »

« Oh. Désolé d'en parler alors. » Elle s'excusa. Elle réalisa alors quelque chose. « Tu veux aller à cet endroit qu'elle nous a recommandé ? » elle demanda en changeant de sujet.

L'estomac de Harry gronda, faisant pouffer Silica. « Ouais, cela semble être une excellente idée. » il répondit.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Voila le chapitre 3 suit rapidement le 2 par contre je fais une tournée de mes autres traductions donc ça va mettre un peu de temps avant d'arriver. N'oubliez pas de commenter.**

 **PS: j'ai remarqué que même si le chapitre arrivait sur le site le mail pour prévenir de l'update n'a pas été envoyé donc allez lire le chapitre précédent pour être certain d'avoir tout lu. La date d'update n'a pas changé non plus.**

Chapitre 3

 **21 Décembre 2022 – 4** **ème** **Étage de Aincrad, Rovia**

Silica et Harry regardèrent tous les deux autour vers la ville où ils venaient de se téléporter Ayant entendu que le troisième étage avait été terminé et que le portail de téléportation permettait maintenant le voyage vers l'étage suivant, ils avaient tous les deux immédiatement fait la queue devant le portail, attrapant un casse-croûte vendu par un étalage de NPC pour l'attente inévitable.

La ville elle-même, de ce qu'ils pouvaient voir de la Place de Téléportation, était partiellement submergée, avec les rues principales servant de canaux, divisant la ville en quatre quarts. Cela voulait aussi dire qu'un bateau sera nécessaire pour naviguer dans la ville. Voyant qu'il y avait une ligne au niveau du port, il était apparent que la ville avait ses propres services disponibles à l'usage, même si la ligne bougeait à un rythme plutôt décent.

L'une des convenance d'un monde virtuel, j'imagine. Harry pensa. Après dix minutes environ, ils montaient sur l'un des bateaux, ou gondoles, selon ce que les NPC les appelaient, et les NPC leur demandaient où ils voulaient aller.

« Où se trouvent les auberges ? » Harry demanda.

« Les auberges se trouvent dans le quartier sud-ouest, monsieur, » il répondit. « Est-ce là où vous souhaitez être conduit ? »

Silica et Harry hochèrent tous les deux la tête. « Oui, s'il-vous-plaît. » il répondit.

« Très bien alors, monsieur, madame. »

Alors qu'ils étaient transportés, Harry s'enquit des plans de la ville et d'où tout se trouvaient.

Le gondolier prouva être une mine d'information basique sur où tout se trouvaient dans Rovia. Simplement dit, Rovia était divisé en quatre quartiers, avec leurs fonctions basées sur si ils étaient plutôt positionnés du côté ouest, ou du côté est de la ville. La nature résidentielle du quartier Ouest, avec les NPC vivant au nord, et la partie sud étant dévoué à la population de joueurs de passage. Du côté Est, le quartier sud possédait les business, alors que le quartier nord était dédier au tourisme, les parcs, et possédait même un théâtre en plein ciel. L'un dans l'autre, Rovia avait un nombre important d'installation pour le plaisir des joueurs si ils le désiraient.

« Hadrian, comme c'est l'après-midi, quel est le plan ? » Silica demanda un fois qu'ils avaient débarqué de la gondole.

« Nous allons demander autour de la ville des informations sur des quêtes, et voir ce qui est disponible, » Harry répondit. « Je pense faire peut-être une quête avant de se reposer pour le jour, ou nous pouvons juste relaxer et commencer demain matin. » Il s'étira. « Même avec plus de joueurs autour, détruisant des mobs et gagnant des niveaux, passer le labyrinthe a prit plus de temps que prévu. »

« Ce n'est pas comme si nous avons aider avec le boss de l'étage, Hadrian, » Silica pointa.

« Vrai, » Harry reconnut. « Mais on est quand même aller derrière eux, comme d'autres l'ont fait. » Il observa les différentes auberges, tavernes, et restaurants. « Cela a rendu la tâche de traverser le labyrinthe un peu plus facile, et on a quand même eut suffisamment de butin, ou trouvé assez de trésors, pour améliorer notre équipement. » Il sourit. « Et bien, cela commence à réellement ressembler à une armure, ce que l'on porte, sans mentionner que nous ressemblons à de sérieux aventuriers. »

Silica baissa les yeux vers sa nouvelle armure et dût admettre qu'il avait raison. Vrai, en terme d'apparence, ce que les deux portaient n'était pas tès différent de leur équipement de départ. Cependant, plutôt que des pièces d'armure semblant être mal attaché ensemble et ajusté après coup sur leur vêtements, cela commençait à paraître comme si cela leur appartenait.

Cela les faisait paraître moins comme des enfants qui jouaient avec la vieille armure de leur parents, et plus comme des aventuriers. Harry avait même commencé à utiliser son bouclier, et découvert à plus d'une occasion qu'il était pratique.

« Hey Silica. » Elle entendit Harry dire. « J'ai trouvé un endroit. »

« Est-ce qu'il a un bain ? » elle demanda avec espoir.

Harry rit. « Toi et tes bains. » il dit avec amusement. Il pointa l'auberge et les bains publiques à côté. « Si elle n'en a pas, tu peux toujours prendre un bain à la porte à côté. »

Silica acquiesça. Même si pas le même que dans la vrai vie, que ce soit un bain privé ou non était immatériel. De prendre un bain était un luxe qu'elle appréciait à chaque opportunité, et elle savait très bien que Harry appréciait aussi, même si il ne se plaignait pas si il devait faire sans. Mais aussi, il était un garçon. »

« Et bien alors, » elle dit. « Devrions-nous ? »

Harry opina et il entrèrent ensemble. L'auberge n'avait pas de bains, et une seule chambre disponible, par chance avec deux lits. Ils pouvaient fonctionner avec cela.

Une paire d'heure plus tard et ils étaient tout les deux dans un restaurant proche à observer le menu. Sans surprise, sachant que la ville était autour d'un thème aquatique, beaucoup des plâts étaient orientés autour du poisson. De ragoût, ou des plâteaux, mais aussi à des plâts en plusieurs services, ils avaient leur choix d'assiettes de fruits de mers. Les boissons, néanmoins, pouvaient être résumé assez facilement. Petites bières et vins qui était coupés à l'eau libéralement comprenait la basse sélection d'alcool. Bières et spiritueux composaient le reste. Il n'y avait aucune sélection non-alcoolique cette fois-ci.

« Pourquoi autant de boissons sont alcooliques ? » Silica demanda.

« C'est parce que les développeurs de ce jeu ont fait leurs recherches. » Vient une voix familière.

Ils se tournèrent tous mes deux et vit Argo, avec un garçon et une fille qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, même si ils avaient entendu parlé d'eux. Kirito et Asuna s'étaient fait un nom, après tout.

« Que veux-tu dire, Argo ? » Harry demanda.

Argo sourit. « Je vais même pas vous facturer pour cela, » elle dit. « Basiquement, c'est un signe pour le réalisme historique. Comme, les niveau jusqu'ici ne sont pas basés sur l'ère moderne, cela veux dire que les chose comme l'eau propre n'est pas commun. »

« Ah, donc le truc qui dit de ne pas boire l'eau. » Harry dit.

« Tu as compris. » Argo se tourna alors vers ses compagnons. « Au fait, Kii-bou, Aa-chan, ce sont les deux dont je vous ai parlé. »

Kirito cligna des yeux. « Attends, ce sont les deux qui ont corrigé les information dans tes guides pour le troisième étage, et les deux qui ont découvert le boss de terrain ? » Il demanda. Il les regarda. « Ce sont des enfants. » Il pointa.

« Tu peux parler, Kirito. » Argo pointa à son tour. « Tu n'es pas beaucoup plus vieux qu'eux. » Elle se retourna vers Harry et Silica. « Je suis surprise de vous voir tous les deux ici, Harry est en train de grignoter pour attaquer les terrains d'habitude. »

Harry cligna des yeux, et lança un regard mince à son partenaire de quête presque réussissant à ne pas rire.

« Nous sommes juste arrivé un couple d'heure auparavant, et voulait nous reposer après avoir exploré le labyrinthe. » Silica répondit, se maîtrisant. « Cela, et nous voulions prendre un peu de temps pour réunir des informations. Et bien, après un bain et s'être prit quelque chose à manger. »

Harry regarda Argo. « Donc, tu as quelque chose ? » il demanda. « Des quêtes utiles ou des endroits que nous voudrions vérifier ? »

Argo acquiesça. « J'ai une liste de quêtes pour l'étage que j'ai confirmé. »

« Taux habituel alors,, Argo ? » Silica demanda.

« Tu as compris. »

Harry et Silica ouvrirent en même temps leurs menus et offrit d'échanger l'argent à Argo, qui cligna des yeux de surprise. « Et bien, c'est nouveau. » elle dit, acceptant les échanges. « D'habitude c'est Harry qui mène dans ce genre de chose. »

Harry fit signe à Silica de prendre la main. Elle opina et regarda Argo. « Nous comptions vérifier les quêtes et voir lesquels nous amènent dans la même zone. » Elle dit. « Cela nous permettra de couvrir plus de terrain, tout en étant pas trop loin l'un de l'autre. »

Kirito hocha la tête. « Cela a du sens. Vous pouvez chacun faire une quête différente, cartographier la zone dans laquelle vous êtes dans plus de détails, et toujours être capable de vous aider l'un l'autre si besoin ai. Cela veut aussi dire que si vous trouvez quelque chose qui aurait besoin de plus de personne, vous pouvez envoyer quelqu'un chercher de l'aide. » Il les regarda tout les deux. « De qui était-ce l'idée ? »

Harry montra Silica. « C'était son idée. » Il répondit. « Quand nous sommes tombé sur le boss du terrain du Troisième Etage, nous n'avions pas la zone très bien cartographiée, donc de sortir d'ici, et de trouver le meilleur chemin a prit plus longtemps que cela aurait du.K »

Asuna cligna des yeux surprise de la révélation. « Donc vous avez tous les deux découvert le boss de terrain simplement car vous êtes tombé dessus ? » Elle demanda incrédule. L'idée de juste le trouver et de le tester par accident lui semblait être quelque chose que Kirito ferait.

Harry et Silica haussèrent leurs épaules. « Nous ne le cherchions pas, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. » Silica ajouta. « Nous cherchions autre chose qui était une partie d'une quête. »

Harry gloussa. « Ouais, et bien sûr, nous avons trouvé ce que nous cherchions, juste au pieds du Boss du Terrain. »

Silica lança un faux regard noir à Harry. « Et alors Hadrian a décidé de faire quelque chose d'idiot et essayer de se glisser près du Boss pour attraper l'objet. »

« Hey ! J'ai réussis à l'attraper. » Harry protesta.

« Tu as aussi eu l'attention du Boss. » Silica contra. « Nous avons passez l'heure suivante à jouer à cache-cache avec la chose avant de pouvoir sortir de la zone. Cela nous a alors prit deux heures, pour retrouver notre chemin vers la sortie. »

« Cela nous a donner plein d'informations sur ce qu'il faisait, sans mentionner les données de carte que nous avons rassemblé. » Harry dit sur la défensive.

Asuna regarda Harry, puis Kirito. « Il y en a deux. Oh, mon Dieu, il y en a _deux_. » Elle se plaignit. Elle regarda alors Silica. « Silica, n'est-ce pas ? » Silica hocha la tête. « Don, tu dois aussi agir avec un partenaire stupidement brave ? »

« Hey ! Je ne suis pas si mal. » Kirito et Harry protestèrent d'une même voix.

Les deux jeunes garçons clignèrent des yeux en se regardant. Asuna leurs lança un regard, réprimant plus ample protestations. « Silica, nous devrions avoir une conversation toute les deux plus tard. » Elle offrit. « Je suis sûr que tu as déjà quelques histoires tu peux partager. Et je parie que tu veux parler avec quelqu'un de la gente féminine. » Elle vit Argo sur le point d'interjeter. « Tu ne compte pas, Argo, mais j'imagine que tu peux aussi être là. »

Argo sourit et regarda ensuite Harry et Kirito, une lueur dans le regard.

Harry soupira. « Combien pour garder cela sous silence ? » Il demanda.

Le sourire de Argo s'élargit, formant un nœud dans le ventre de Harry.

Il semblerai qu'il allait sortir pour faire une quête ce soir, ne serait-ce que pour récupérer un petit peu du col qu'il allait utiliser pour garder le Rat silencieux.

 **22 Décembre 2022 4ème Etage de Aincrad, Rovia**

Il était presque une heure du matin quand Harry et Silica descendirent fatigué de la gondole qu'ils avait prit depuis le Quartier Sud Est et se dirigèrent vers l'auberge où ils avait réservé leur chambre. La quête qu'ils avaient pris, l'une voulant qu'ils limitent la population d'ours dans la forêt de l'Ours, avait finit par prendre plus de temps, et être plus dure que prévu. Pas à cause des mobs en elles-même, mais parce qu'ils ont dû passer du temps à éviter, et éventuellement combattre, un ours géant appelé le Magnatherium.

Il ont prit un regard et décidé que de combattre cette chose, tout du moins que tout les deux, était une mauvaise idée. Et bien, Silica l'avait décidé, et Harry avait suivi ce point de vue. Si elle ne voulait pas combattre quelque chose, il n'allait pas se plaindre. Il considérait sa prudence comme étant la moitié de la raison du pourquoi il n'avait pas encore été après plus qu'il le pouvait.

Aussi, ours géant. Même Harry savait que c'était mauvais.

Tel que c'était, les deux auraient continué à l'éviter, si ils ne l'avaient pas à nouveau croisé, et vu Kirito et Asuna le combattant. Harry arrêta Silica et ils prirent le temps d'observer le schéma d'attaque du mob, comme ses charges et respiration de flammes, quand ils ne restaient pas la bouche béante devant Kirito et Asuna.

Même si c'était probable que les deux pouvaient se dépatouiller du combat, Harry n'était pas quelqu'un qui n'aidait pas quand il était en position de le faire. Après avoir dit à Silica de rester en arrière et d'observer le monstre pour chercher des points faibles, il sauta juste à temps pour bloquer un fauchage de l'ours avec son bouclier.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » Kirito appela.

« Je pensaient que vous pourriez utiliser un peu d'aide, » Harry répondit. Il lança un rapide regard vers la barre de vie de Kirito et lui lança une potion. « Bois cela et soignes-toi, je vais le distraire. » Kirito hocha la tête et alla derrière un arbre. Harry retourna son attention vers l'ours juste à temps pour sauter vers le côté alors que l'ours chargeait.

 _C'est une bonne chose qu'Hermione n'est pas là_ , il pensa. _Elle me réprimanderait pour cela._

Pendant qu'Harry jouait au matador avec l'ours géant, Kirito tournait autour pendant que la potion de santé faisait son travail et se retrouva à côté de Asuna, qui avait bougé pour se tenir près d'une Silica irritée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? » lui demanda Asuna.

« Il est un idiot inconscient, » Silica grogna. « Il m'a dit d'observer le mob, rechercher des point faibles- » elle regarda le mob s'élever en arrière. » Hadrian, souffle enflammé ! » elle regarda Harry courir sous l'ours, prenant la chance pour lui donner quelques coup opportunistes sur ses jambes. Elle se renfrogna. « Si il n'est pas tué par cette chose, je vais avoir quelques mots avec lui. » elle retourna son attention vers Kirito et Asuna. « De toute façon, il m'a dit de garder un œil sur lui et de voir si je peux repérer une faiblesse et alors intervenir. »

« Donc, il te garde hors du combat ? » Kirito demanda.

Silica haussa les épaules. « Et bien, si je vois une chance pour attaquer... »

« Tu le feras, » Asuna termina, sachant très bien comment ce genre de tactique fonctionnait.

Silica acquiesça et repéra l'ours avec son dos vers un arbre tombé. « Sur cela, attends une seconde. » Elle courut vers l'arbre et l'utilisa lui et ses branche pour gagner un peu de hauteur. Activant une capacité d'escrime, elle frappa plusieurs fois le quartier arrière de l'ours et toucha aussi sa queue, le faisant rugir de douleur. Elle remarqua que le dernier coup, celui sur la queue, avait causé le plus de dégâts.

« C'est ça ! » elle appela, en s'éloignant rapidement de l'ours, gardant quelque chose entre lui et elle. « Kirito, Asuna, sa queue est un point faible ! » elle déclara.

« Compris ! » Les deux crièrent en rentrant dans le combat.

« Hadrian ! » Asuna appela. « Fais-le charger dans un arbre pour qu'il soit assomé ! »

« Je le fais ! » Harry répondit.

Avant longtemps, le groupe impromptu de quatre entra dans un rythme, mener la charge de l'ours dans un arbre, l'attaquer, éviter son souffle enflammé, se rincer, répéter. Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant vingt minutes et le mob fut finalement tué quand Asuna utilisa le bouclier de Harry comme un tremplin pour asséner des coups dévastateurs sur la queue du Magnatherium.

Harry sortit une potion de son inventaire et la but en voyant Silica marcher vers lui, un regard illisible sur son visage. Il la regarda avec des yeux interrogateurs, un qui tourna rapidement en un de douleur quand elle le claqua derrière son crane.

« Silica ?! » Il hurla de surprise.

« Espèce _d'idiot_ imprudent ! » elle lui lança, sa voix un mix de colère et de soulagement. Elle commença alors à se lancer dans un tirade sur son comportement imprudent et comment cela aurait pu le tuer, comment il l'inquiétait, et plus. Harry la fixa étrangement alors qu'elle fit pendant une trentaine de seconde avant de commencer à rire.

« Et qu'est-ce qui est si amusant ? » Silica demanda avec colère.

« Ce n'est pas que c'est amusant, » Harry se dépêcha d'expliquer. « C'est que là maintenant, tu me rappelles l'une de mes amies dans le monde réel. 0 chaque fois que je faisais quelque chose qu'elle pensait être stupide ou imprudente, elle s'énerverait après moi pour cela. En y repensant, ces chose que je faisait était généralement stupide et inconsciente. » Il finit ironiquement.

« Elle ? » Silica demanda confuse. « Elle était une petite amie ? »

Harry cligna des paupières et secoua la tête. « Non, elle était une amie. Presque comme une sœur, vraiment. » Son visage s'assombrit. « Et me rappeler d'elle me fait réaliser juste à quel point elle me manque, avec tout mes autres amis. » Il soupira.

« Oh, » fit Silica, réalisant qu'elle avait peut-être touché un sujet sensible. « Je suis désolé. »

Harry tendit le bras et lui tapota l'épaule. « Il n'a pas de raison de t'excuser, Silica. » Il dit. Il ouvrit son menu et sortit la quête. Il semblerai qu'on a fini, alors pourquoi nous ne dirigerions pas vers la ville, la rapporter, et dormir un peu ? »

Silica fit signe de son acceptation et regarda l'heure. « Il est plutôt tard, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry vérifia l'heure et cligna les yeux. « Il est minuit et demi ? Wow, il est plutôt tard. » Il bailla ensuite. « Peut-être plus qu'un petit peu. » Il corrigea.

Silica pouffa en réponse à cela avant de bailler à son tour.

« Et bien, allons rapporter la quête et retourner à l'auberge. » Harry dit.

Ainsi, au temps où la paire épuisée arrivèrent à leur chambre partagée, ils étaient plus concernés par l'idée de dormir. Le problème mineur comme avoir de l'intimité pour se changer en quelque chose de plus confortable pour dormir était bien moins importante. Aussi fut de s'assurer qu'ils étaient dans des lits séparés.

Environ six heures plus trad, Harry se réveilla avec la sensation étrangère de quelque chose de chaud et plus lourd que prévu drapé sur son côté droit. Il ouvrit des yeux flous pour voir se que c'était et se figea en réalisant que c'était Silica portant une chemise qui n'était pas vraiment assez longue, pelotonné dans son côté et utilisant son épaule comme d'un oreiller. Il pouvait aussi sentir ses petits seins se pressant contre ses côtes causant une réaction qu'il essayait désespérément de réprimer.

 _Oh enfer_ , Harry pensa en essayant de se dégager sans la réveiller. _Je pensais que des choses comme ça n'arrivaient que dans ses animé que Ms Carlisle regarde !_ Il se figea quand Silica bougea, marmonnant dans son sommeil quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas.

 _D'accord Harry, garde juste ton calme, bouge lentement et… elle se réveille._ Harry commença à espérer avec ferveur que cette situation ne finira pas comme dans ces animés alors qu'il voyait Silica se réveiller. Clignant des yeux, elle regarda vaguement vers lui et il remarqua le moment où elle réalisa qu'elle était dans le lit avec lui, et sa situation vestimentaire.

Il ne s'était pas accorder de sortir en même temps du lit, mais Harry était d'une certaine manière soulagé que ça ce soit passé ainsi. Ils passèrent un moment à lisser leur vêtements et à éviter le regard de l'autre – encore plus après qu'il avait remarqué qu'elle rougissait de tout son corps, ce qui le fit rougir et de se détourner rapidement de lui.

Cela allait être une matinée gênante pour eux. Harry aurait presque préféré la violence animé. Presque.

 **4** **ème** **Étage de Aincrad, Terrains hors de Rovia**

Harry regarda sa carte pour vérifier ce qu'il avait déjà exploré pour voir si il y avait des chemins qui menaient déjà vers la quête qu'il avait décidé de faire tout seul. Il remarqua d'une manière absente la position de Silica, une courte distance plus loin et hocha la tête. Ils avaient comparés tous les deux les information sur la quête données par Argo et avaient décidé sur deux qui se trouvaient le long du littoral de la baie qui constituait un tiers de l'étage. Outre le fait de rester dans un groupe pour garder un œil sur le statut de l'autre, ils s'étaient séparés pour accomplir leur quêtes.

Assez loin pour faire leur quêtes respective en solo, mais pas trop loin l'un de l'autre pour que l'un puisse se ruer vers l'autre pour l'aider si besoin est. Au niveau quatorze, Harry était plus que capable de s'occuper des mobs de la zone par lui-même, donc il n'était pas trop inquiet pour lui-même. Spécialement car c'était juste une simple quéte de chasse, lui demandant de tuer deux douzaine de crabes qui infestait le littoral.

Non, il était bien assez capable de s'occuper de lui-même. En même temps, il continuait de jeter un œil périodiquement sur Silica pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien. C'était sa première fois à aller en solo, même si il était suffisamment proche pour lui prêter main forte si il y avait besoin. Quand même, de ce qu'il pouvait dire, elle avait l'air de bien s'en sortir.

Il revérifia, juste pour être sûr, avant de fermer la carte pour continuer.

##

Silica rangea sa dague alors que le dernier monstre se brisait et vérifia rapidement la fenêtre des résultats qui apparu une dose décente d'expérience, pas mal de col, et un couple d'objets qu'elle pouvait utiliser pour améliorer son arme étant le résultat gagné.

Alors que Hadrian avait pris une simple quête de tuerie, elle en avait choisie une qui la faisait chercher la zone des nids des dragons à plumes. Apparemment, les mêmes mobs local dans la région avait commencé envahir leur territoire de reproduction. Donc, pendant qu'Harry tuait des crabes elle avait la tâche de vérifier les nids pour s'assurer qu'il étaient sauf, tuant toutes mobs les menaçant.

Pas très différent de ce que Hadrian faisait, quand elle y pensait. La seule différence était que si il n'y avait pas de mob menaçant le nid, elle n'avait pas besoin de combattre. Aussi, elle voulait une chance de les voir de près, si possible, sachant qu'elle en avait vu plusieurs volant au-dessus de la baie, ou bronzant sur des rochers juste après le port.

Quand elle en avait parlé à Harry, il lui avait juste lancer un regard amusé, haussé les épaules, et dit de faire attention.

Après avoir détruit les mobs de cinq nids abandonnés pendant l'heure suivante, elle commençait à penser que son espoir d'en voir un de près allait être écrasé tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers le dernier nid qui était marqué sur sa carte. Même ainsi, elle avait pris la quête, et elle allait la terminer.

Alors qu'elle approchait le nid, elle entendit un bruit paniqué qui était un mélange de gazouillis et cris strident venant de sa direction. Elle accéléra la cadence et tira sa dague en bougeant, gardant un œil ouvert vers des possibles mobs.

Alors qu'elle approchait le nid, elle gronda en voyant un groupe de cinq monstres encerclant un jeune dragon à plume qui était attrapé à chaque fois qu'il tentait de voler et jeté au sol.

Son grondement suivant était proche du rugissement, Silica activa une compétence d'épée en approchant. Quand les mobs s'étaient rendus compte de sa présence, trois avaient déjà été vaincu, et le quatrième joindra rapidement ses compagnons. Le cinquième avait juste le temps de se positionner pour attaquer quand son dernier compagnon fut tué et Silica chargeait à travers les polygones qui disparaissaient. Il ne fit pas mieux que ses compagnons.

Silica vérifia ses alentours pour s'assurer que aucun autre mobs approchaient et rangea sa dague avant de regarder le nid. Un gazouillis la fit regarder vers le bas et elle vit le dragon à plume la regarder avec curiosité. Elle s'accroupit pour le regarder de plus près, gardant ses mouvements lent et faisant attention pour ne pas le surprendre ou l'effrayer.

Le petit dragon était de la taille d'un chat domestique, des plumes bleues le recouvrant du museau jusqu'au quart arrière, avec deux longues plumes prenant la place de ce qui serait la queue pour la plupart des animaux. L'examinant rapidement, Silica vit qu'il n'avait pas de blessures visibles, même si le bleu de ses plumes était couvert de boue à quelques endroits.

Apparemment satisfait de son observation, le dragon commença à regarder autour du nid, griffant le sol comme si cherchant quelque chose. Agissant à l'instinct, Silica ouvrit son menu et sorti un sachet de cacahuètes qu'elle avait acheté quelques jours plus tôt pour avoir un goûter lorsqu'elle était sur le terrain. Elle ouvrit le sachet et en prit une poignée, le son attirant l'attention du dragon à plume. Elle mit lentement sa main pleine en avant, le permettant d'inspecter les cacahuètes dans sa main.

Il regarda les cacahuètes qui lui étaient proposées et les renifla avec caution. Après n'avoir rien trouvé de mauvais sur la nourriture proposée, il prit une cacahuète et la mangea. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, et apparemment l'avait trouvé satisfaisant, la petite créature commença à manger le reste des cacahuètes offertes dans les mains de Silica. Une fois qu'il les eut toutes fini, il regarda Silica, ses yeux rouges étonnamment expressif donnant à Silica l'impression d'un animal de compagnie regardant son propriétaire et désirant plus de gâterie.

Pouffant, Silica mit la main dans le sac et sorti une autre poignée et les lui offrit. Elle passera plusieurs minutes à nourrir le dragon à plume quand une fenêtre apparue en face d'elle, lui demandant si elle voulait le dompter. Curieuse, elle pressa le bouton pour confirmer, et à sa surprise, elle reçue une notification disant qu'elle venait juste de dompter un Dragon à Plume. On lui demanda alors de lui donner un nom.

Elle pensa pendant un moment, se demandant qu'elle nom donner à un dragon quand elle le regarda et e vit toujours manger ses cacahuètes avec entrain. Et bien, il aime les cacahuètes, alors pourquoi pas Pina ? Haussant les épaules, elle entra le nom à l'emplacement de la console et accepta.

Cela prendra plusieurs heures avant qu'elle ne réalise qu'elle lui avait donné le même nom que son chat dans le monde réel, si ce n'est pour des raisons complètement différentes.

Elle vérifia sa quête et vit qu'elle l'avait finie. Envoyant un rapide message à Harry disant qu'elle avait finie, elle se dirigea vers l'endroit qu'ils avaient décidé pour se retrouver. En même temps, elle regarda Pina, le dragon à plume s'envoler et et voler autour d'elle et se demanda ce qu'il allait penser de ce développement.

Elle ne pensa même pas que le dernier nid aurait du être abandonné pendant la quête, tout comme les autres pour garder le thème d'abattre les monstres es menaçant. Elle remarqua même plusieurs dragons retournant dans leurs nids anciennement abandonnés, une fois libre, alors qu'elle faisait le chemin du retour.

 **4** **ème** **Etage d'Aincrad, Port Hors de la Porte Sud de Rovia**

Harry jeta un œil à son menu, vérifiant la progression de ses capacités en attendant l'arrivée de Silica – comme s'il jouait avec un yo-yo ou jetait Lumos et Nox dans un cycle sans fin. Il était bon de savoir où tu en étais, et ce que tu avais, mais tu pouvais passer des heures ouvrant, regardant, et fermant le menu avant que tu ne t'en rendes compte.

Au vu des choses, il était proche de gagner des nouvelles capacités à l'épée, et capable d'obtenir de nouvelles capacités supplémentaires, donc cela ne ferait pas de mal de regarder le guide pour plannifier quelle nouvelle capacité il devrait prendre. De plus, il était proche d'atteindre le niveau quinze. Cela ouvrait un nouvel emplacement de capacité, donc il devait prévoir cela aussi.

« Hadrian ! » il entendit Silica appeler. Il leva les yeux, sourit pour l'accueillir et alors une ombre apparue au-dessus d'elle. D'instinct sa main se mit sur son épée, il cligna des yeux alors que l'ombre passa à nouveau. Levant la tête, il inclina sa tête perplexe en voyant quelque chose voler autour d'elle. Cela ne donnait pas la 'sensation de mob'.

La forme passa une nouvelle fois, avant de descendre, se posant sur l'épaule de sa partenaire de quête. Outre qu'un petit chancellement, sa seule réaction fut de lever le bras et de le gratter avant de s'approcher de lui. Alors qu'elle s'approchait, il fut capable d'identifier ce que c'était : un dragon à plumes.

« Silica, pourquoi cette chose est-elle avec toi ? » il demanda.

Silica le regarda et sourit. « C'est Pina, je l'ai dompté pendant la quête que j'ai pris »

Harry regarda Silica, puis Pina, puis à nouveau Silica. « Tu l'as dompté. »

« Oui. »

« Pendant une quête qui état au moins en partie une balade. »

« Oui. »

« Une qui n'avait pas la possibilité de dompter une bête listé ou même suggéré. »

Silica hocha la tête et sourit.

Il secoua la tête, et l'ignora en tourna son attention vers Silica. « Alors, pourquoi n'irions-nous pas en ville pour valider ces quêtes ? » Il demanda. « On peut parler de comment nos quêtes sont allées et discuter de ce que nous ferons demain. »

Silica regarda l'heure écrite sur sa fenêtre personnelle et acquiesça. « Il est aussi tard dans l'après-midi et presque l'heure pour nous de dîner. » Elle pensa pendant une seconde. « Je me demande si Pina mangera plus que des cacahuètes que je lui ai donnée. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Elle est un dragon, donc cela ne me surprendrai pas. » Il cligna des yeux. « Attends, est-ce que Pina est une femelle ? »

Silica haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas, mais pourquoi pas ? »

Harry devait le lui accorder. Ce n'est pas comme si il était un expert de dragon de toute façon. D'ailleurs, à moins que Pina ne montre autrement, Silica peut dire que Pica est une femelle si elle le voulait. À sa connaissance, elle pouvait avoir raison. Et puis, c'est pas comme si c'était quelque chose d'important.

« Et bien, Silica, pourquoi n'avançons-nous pas ? » il demanda, montrant le port. « Nous pouvons découvrir ce que Pina mange en ville en la laissant essayer différentes choses. Nous devons aussi valider ces quêtes. »

Silica hocha la tête et gratta Pia derrière les touffes de plumes qui se trouvaient là où un les oreilles se trouveraient chez un chat dans le monde réel avant de le suivre.

 **22 Décembre 2022 – Aire de l'Administration du MJ**

Akihiko Kayaba regarda les données défilant le long des nombreux écrans holographiques. Depuis que SAO avait commencé, il avait fait les derniers réglages, depuis le fonctionnement des capacité d'épée, jusqu'à l'IA des mobs, ou alors l'algorithme des butins. Tout ne fonctionnait pas depuis le début, ce à quoi il s'attendait, vu que les joueurs qui ont participé au bêta ne pouvait pas tout trouver en l'espace d'un mois.

Ajouter son besoin de repousser les tentatives de piratage dans le système pour libérer les joueurs, quelques uns qui étaient diaboliquement créatives, et il était occupé depuis presque deux mois jusqu'à ce que les choses soient suffisamment stable pour qu'il jette un œil sur les choses qui ne demandaient pas son attention immédiate.

Ou c'était ce qu'il pensait.

Apparemment, une personne entreprenante avait trouvé une façon d'observer les joueurs dans le jeu à travers leur Nerve Gear pendant le premier jour et envoyé un mot aux forces de l'ordre et es familles de ceux qui étaient piégés dans le jeu sur la façon de faire. Il avait regardé la façon de faire, et même si grossière, elle marchait en utilisant le hardware du Nerve Gear pour enregistrer ce que l'utilisateur voyait et entendait, et en le transmettant sur le multimédia d'un ordinateur en utilisant un format compatible.

C'était essentiellement un système de relecture glorifié, un qui avait été utile et même nécessaire pendant le développement de SAO, et un qu'il avait simplement oublié. Il interrogea le Système Cardinal, l'IA centrale qui s'occupait de SAO sur le nombre de Nerve Gears affluant su les ordinateurs pour avoir une idée de l'échelle et hocha la tête quand les résultats revinrent.

Plus d'un millier de Nerve Gears étaient maintenant utilisés pour cela. Alors qu'il s'agissait d'un problème, il avait l'intention de laisser le monde extérieur ignorant de ce qui se passait dans Aincrad après tout, cela n'affectait pas le jeu en lui-même. Il pouvait couper les sources, mais il pouvait aussi voir l'utilité de quelque chose comme ça.

« Cardinal, » il dit. « Créé un espace virtuel utilisant les partitions 0x9422FE62210DA – 0xA1CC0023DD000. Enregistre et stocke les informations pour transmission depuis IPv6 Adresse 2ecf510a00109311. » Il leva une console. « Supprime les flux enregistrés en utilisant la règle premier dedans, premier dehors quand les partitions atteignent 80 % de la capacité de stockage. »

« RECONNU. » Vint la voix de femme que l'IA avait choisi pour lui-même. « INTERROGATION : PROTOCOLES DE TRANSMISSION A UTILISER ? »

« Utilise les protocoles en usage du streaming pour l'architecture des PC standardet la technologie Full Dive. »

« COMPRIS. »

Simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas planifié cela, ou même souhaité cela, n voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas lui trouver une utilité. Pour le moment, l'audience était limité à quiconque avait accès aux ordinateurs connectés aux Nerve Gears. Avec ça, il pouvait étendre l'audience, tournant la disponibilité limité en quelque chose que tout le monde peut voir.

Il se demanda négligemment si cela remplacera les émissions de TV réalité populaire du moment avant de concentrer son attention sur d'autres sujets. Cela ne prendra pas longtemps avant qu'il ait besoin de prendre un rôle plus actif dans les choses depuis l'intérieur de SAO, et il voulait être sûr que le système pouvait s'en sortir tout seul.


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 – Le sept chanceux de Silica

 **9 Janvier 2023 – 8ème Étage de Aincrad, Frieven**

« … Dix col dit que cette carte n'a pas de bonnes bases historiques, » Harry offrit.

« Pas de pari. De tout façon, c'est l'une de ces 'choses à avoir' dans les jeux fantastiques, » Silica contra.

« Un village dans les arbres ? »

« Bien sûr. Guh, Hadrian, ne connais-tu rien au mondes magiques ? »

Harry opta pour garder ses propres conseils sur ce point. L'esthétique pour cet étage avait en effet tout en hauteur – de la place de téléportation, jusqu'aux différents endroits du village, tous les bâtiments se trouvaient dans les arbres avec des chemins en bois.

« C'est dommage pour l'odeur, » Harry remarqua.

Silica hocha lentement la tête. « Je t'accorde ça. »

Juste de la où ils se tenaient, l'odeur d'eau saumâtre et matières en décomposition remplissait l'air dans une mixture écœurante qui les faisaient tous les deux sérieusement considérer de retourner à l'étage précédent et d'attendre que celui-ci soit conquit.

« Nous ne passons pas la nuit ici, » Silica dit d'un ton qui ne permettra aucun argument. « Pas si nous pouvons l'éviter. »

« D'accord. »

Les deux retombèrent rapidement dans la routine familière de regarder autour des magasins du village pour tout ce qui pourrait être utile et rassembler des informations sur les quêtes disponibles. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit étalée par sa topographie, l'exploration totale fut rapide et ils ne trouvèrent pas grand-chose qui attira leur attention.

« Pas grand-chose pour nous à faire ici, il semblerai. » Harry remarqua. « Nous pourrions explorer et voir ce qu'il se passe, mais... » Il donna un regard douteux vers les chemins et ensuite le marais en-dessous.

« Ouais, n'allons même pas là-bas. » Silica convint. « Devrions-nous juste retourner à l'étage précédent ? Il y avait un couple de quêtes qui semblaient interessantes que nous n'avons pas fait. »

« Ouais, faisons cela. »

 **17 Janvier 2023 – 11ème Étage de Aincrad, Taft**

Harry but une gorgée de sa boisson tandis qu'il observait les serveurs de l'auberge et écoutait une performance accomplit par un NPC musicien. Cela avait été un long jour, et il prenait l'opportunité de se détendre après sa dernière mésaventure pendant que Silica prenait un bain relaxant. Avoir une aventure à travers un donjon piégé avec des mobs que trop désireux de manger un joueur, bien qu'excitant, était quelque chose que nul d'eux souhaitaient voir arriver à quelqu'un d'autre à la fin.

Quand ils étaient enfin sortis, ils n'avaient plus de potions, leur provisions de précieux et cher cristaux étaient réduit à un nombre très bas, et même Pina montrait des signes de fatigue.

« Eh bien, qui voilà, » un voix vient de derrière. « Cela fait un bail, gamin. »

Harry se tourna et vit un Klein souriant, avec le reste de sa guilde.

« Hey Klein, je vois que tu es arrivé jusqu'ici. » Harry répondit. Il se tourna vers Issin. « Donc, quel est le pari sur la durée avant qu'il soit baffé ou chassé hors d'une ville par des femmes en colère en ce moment, Issin ? »

Klein lança un regard noir vers Harry alors que ses camarades de guilde riaient. « C'est seulement arrivé une fois, et tu le sais. » Il répliqua avec amertume.

Le sourire de Harry en réponse fut totalement sans repenti. Il montra alors la table. « Bien, prends un siège et commande quelque chose, la première tournée est pour moi. »

« Est-ce que j'ai déjà dit que t'étais cool, gamin ? »

« C'est Hadrian, Klein, pas 'gamin'. Veux-tu que je commence à t'appeler 'Le Vieux' ? » Vint la réponse de Harry.

« Seulement si tu veux que je commence à te traiter comme un gamin, gamin. » Klein et sa guilde prirent alors leur chaises à la table. Une fois qu'ils eurent commandés leur boissons, Klein retourna son attention vers Harry. « Donc, où est ta petite-amie ? Quel était son nom, Sirico, Silico, Shi- ? »

« Elle s'appelle Silica, » Harry interrompit en pointant le font de l'auberge. « Et elle utilise le bain publique que cette auberge possède. »

Leurs boissons arrivèrent et tout le monde prit le temps d'apaiser sa soif. « Mec, de quoi est faite cette bière ici ? » Klein se plaignit. « Je n'ai rien eut qui avait le goût qu'une bière devrait avoir depuis que tout ceci a commencé. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Sais pas, c'est mieux que les autres étages, quand même. De ce que je peux dire, ça a presque le goût de la vrai bière. Vrai bière, vois-tu, pas l'eau de chiotte que les Américains vous ont convaincus d'être de la bière. Pas que je le sache. » La dernière partie était un mensonge évident, bien sûr. Passer de l'alcool dans les salles communes et dortoirs était une tradition non officielle de Poudlard et il a eut l'opportunité d'essayer la bière et Whisky Pur Feu plus d'une fois vu qu'il faisait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa Maison. La bière était pas mal, mais le goût du Whisky Pur Feu ne l'intéressait pas.

« Bien sûr que tu ne le sais pas, gamin, Bien sûr. » Vint la réponse sarcastique venant d'une voix amusé d'un camarade de guilde de Klein, Dynamm.

Harry lui donna en réponse un bras d'honneur en réponse à cela. « Je ne sais pas et je me tiens à cete version des faits. Toute rumeur disant le contraire sont des mensonge éhontés. » Il dit aux autres.

Tout le monde à la table pouffèrent à cela et retournèrent à leur boissons. « Au fait, gamin, comment les choses ont-elle été depuis la dernière fois que je t'es vu ? » Klein demanda. « Ça fait un bail. »

Silica arriva à la table vingt minutes plus tard pour trouver Harry la partageant avec un nombre d'autres hommes, la plupart riant à propos de quelque chose. Elle se saisit de Pina sur son épaule pour tenir le Dragon à Plumes et l'empêcha de voler là-bas pour enquêter, ou demander des gâteries à Harry.

« Et alors, » Harry dit. « Quand je me suis retourné pour leur parler, Kirito et Asuna nous avaient laissé tombé et avaient disparus. » Il secoua sa tête. « J'ai découvert le jour suivant qu'ils avaient juste décidé de rentrer et de laisser Silica et moi un peu d'intimité. »

Klein sourit. « Intimité, eh ? Tu ne faisait rien de coquin dehors, n'est-ce pas ? »

Silica maîtrisa le rougissement qui lui monta au visage et marcha vers la table pour s'arrêter juste derrière Klein, faisant signe à ses amis de garder le silence pendant qu'un Harry rouge bafouillait des protestations. « Et dis-moi, que veux-tu dire par là ? » elle demanda.

« Ah, tu essaye d'esquiver la – attends, ta voix vient juste de changer ? » Klein demanda.

« Heu, Boss... » Issin essaya de gagner l'attention de Klein.

« Quoi, Issin ? »

Issin pointa derrière Klein et Silica bougea Pina pour qu'elle soit au même niveau que là où elle assumait se trouvait sa tête. Klein se tourna à temps pour se trouver face au museau d'une Pina confuse. Le dragon à Plume se tourna vers la fille et piailla.

« Heu, quoi ? » Il demanda.

Silica laissa Pina partir et le Dragon à Plume vola jusqu'à Harry, qui avait déjà sorti un grand sachet de cacahuètes. Elle regarda Klein avec un sourcil relevé. « Tu disais quelque chose à propos de Hadrian et moi faisant quelque chose de coquin dans les bois, je crois. » Elle dit.

« Hum, heu, tu vois... » Klein il s'interrompit.

Harry regarda avec amusement Silica, qui était tout au plus grande d'un mètre cinquante et pesait cinquante kilo avec son armure, regarder Klein de haut et le faire bouger mal à l'aise. Où a-t-elle apprit cela ? Il se demanda en nourrissant et grattant les oreilles de Pina de façon absente.

« Alors ? » Silica commençait à jouer. « _Que_ voulais-tu dire au juste avec cette phrase ? »

Klein jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui, espérant de l'aide, juste pour voir ses camarades et Harry tournant leur attention de façon insistante autre part, en majorité sur le dragon à plume qui buvait joyeusement leur attention. _Traître_ , il pensa amèrement.

Retournant son attention sur la fille, il déglutit et abandonna. « Je taquinait juste le gamin, tu sais ? » Son expression ne changea pas. « Je ne voulais rien sous-entendre par là ! » Il s'empressa d'ajouter.

« Ok Silica », fit Harry, essayant de ne pas rire. « Tu t'es assez amusé, maintenant pourquoi tu ne t'assoirais pas et commande quelque chose avant que l'on ne découvre si il est possible de se pisser dessus ici. »

Klein protesta contre l'insinuation de Harry qu'il était intimidé par Silica tandis que son expression changeait d'une femme irritée à une pleine de vie. « D'accord Hadrian. » Elle répondit et se dirigea vers le siège à côté de Harry. « Donc Hadrin, tu sembles les connaître. Qui sont-ils ? »

« Ils sont Klein et ses amis Silica, » Dit Harry. « Les gars, c'est Silica, la fille avec qui je suis en partenariat. »

« C'est un plaisir de tous vous rencontrer. »

Klein la regarda. « Donc, c'est toi Silica, hein ? » Il demanda, puis sourit. « Ravi de te rencontrer. Donc, comment c'est de voyager avec lui ? »

Silica sourit. « C'est amusant, même si il a tendance à foncer tête baissée. » Elle lança un un regard noire joueur vers Harry. « C'est mon travaille de m'assurer qu'il ne soit pas trop blessé. J'ai abandonné l'idée de le garder hors des problèmes. »

« Hey ! » Harry protesta.

« Sérieusement, » elle continua. « quelques unes des situations que je l'ai vu se trouver. »

Harry lâcha un souffle ennuyé. « Et qui, dis-moi, est celui qui s'assure que nous avons un stock complet d'objet de soins avant de sortir ? » Il contra. « Et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire abandonner pour me garder hors des problèmes ? Tu es juste là avec moi. »

Silica leva un sourcil en réponse. « Qui est-ce qui s'assure que nous n'utilisons pas tous ces objets avant de faire le chemin de retour ? » Elle répliqua. « Et c'est moins que je suis avec toi, et plus que je suis là à essayer de te tirer de là. »

Harry ouvrait sa bouche pour réfuter, et pensa alors qu'il était mieux de ne rien faire. Elle marquait un point et il leva sa tasse pour le reconnaître.

Klein regarda les deux, amusé. Si il ne le savait déjà pas, il aurait assumé qu'ils se connaissaient depuis plus longtemps que les deux mois qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. C'était certainement intéressant à voir.

« Hey, Klein, » fit Harry, changeant de sujet. « Qu'est-ce que toi et tes gars faites demain, au fait ? »

Klein regarda Harry. « Pas grand-chose, gamin. » Il répondit. « Nous avions prévu de s'attaquer à ce donjon que j'avais entendu parlé par d'autres personnes, La Forêt Sombre. Je pense que nous pourrions trouver le Boss de Terrain de l'Étage là-bas, vu que cela borde là où se trouve le labyrinthe. »

Harry et Silica grimacèrent. « Euh, ouais, vous allez vouloir écouter alors. » Harry répondit. Il ouvrit son menu et sorti la carte, la parcourant jusqu'au donjon où il augmenta la taille de l'image. Klein et ses amis la regardèrent avant de regarder à nouveau Harry.

« Attends, vous avez été là-bas ? » Dale demanda. « Cet endroit n'a été découvert que ce matin. »

« Nous le savons, » Silica répliqua. « Nous sommes ceux qui l'avons découvert, avec quelques amis de l'ALS. » ALS, où la Aincrad Liberation Squad, l'une des guilde les plus large de nettoyeurs, avait obtenu les crédits comme ils étaient ceux qui sont rentrés rapporter l'information. Harry et Silica avaient plutôt optés pour entrer dans le donjon et commencer à le cartographier en prenant note des dangers particuliers.

Ils avaient certainement accomplis le dernier, connaissant tous les pièges qu'ils avaient trouvés, accidentellement activés, et évité de justesse. Ajoute à cela les mobs qui étaient deux ou trois niveau plus élevés que en dehors du donjon et cela donnait une expérience assez intéressante, pour parler gentiment.

Harry commença à parler avec Klien et ses amis des détails du donjon, où ils avaient trouvés des pièges, quelles sortes il y avait, et ce que lui et Silica avaient appris des mobs. Même si ils n'avaient pas tout cartographier, ils avait quand même réussit à explorer une bonne partie quand ils avaient décidés de retourner en ville.

« Alors, y a-t-il des pièges particulièrement dangereux, comme dans possiblement létale ? » Klein questionna.

Harry secoua la tête. « Pas si tu prends les bonnes précautions. » Il répliqua. « Les seuls que nous avons trouvé qui peuvent tuer sont ceux qui t'empoisonne. Quand bien même, certain des autres effets ne sont pas des effets sous lesquels tu veux te trouver quand tu rencontre un groupe de mobs. » Il grimaça. « Tu peux survivre au poison pour peu que ta barre de vie est assez haute, et contré par des potions ou un cristal d'antidote paralysie ou la cécité sont d'autres choses entièrement. Par chance, nous n'en avons pas rencontré beaucoup de ceux qui causent cela, et par chance nous n'en avons rencontré aucun qui faisait saigner. »

Klein soupira de soulagement en entendant la dernière information. Paralysie et cécité étaient potentiellement fatals pendant un combat, mais gérable dans un groupe tant que pas trop de personnes sont affectés. On pouvait attendre que ces deux statuts disparaissent et ne s'accumulait pas. Le saignement en revanche, pouvait rapidement s'avérer mortel. Même si ils imposent des dommages répétés qui sont, par chance, bref, le saignement est différent du poison par le fait que les dommages s'accumulent, ce qui veux dire que les dommages augmentent, tout en remettant à zéro le compteur, à chaque fois supplémentaire qu'il est appliqué quand actif.

Assez de saignement accumulé, et il n'y a pas assez de potion utilisé qui peut soigner suffisamment les dommages fait assez rapidement, forçant le joueur à utiliser les cristaux de soin bien plus cher. Considérant qu'un cristal 'bon marché' de soin qui peut soigner la moitié de la barre de vie d'un joueur coûte à peu près cinquante mille col dans un magasin, la plupart des joueurs en ont, au plus, un ou deux, et la plupart gagnent ces cristaux dans des coffres.

Klein regarda Harry et Silica. « Vous savez, » Il dit. « Vu que vous avez tous les deux été là-bas avant, vous pourriez venir avec nous. Nous obtenons un couple de personnes qui ont été et connaissent la zone, et vous gars avez quelques renforts. »

Harry jeta un œil vers Silica et les deux semblaient avoir une conversation silencieuse. Silica hocha la tête, et Harry retourna son attention sur Klein et son groupe. « Nous acceptons. » Il regarda le groupe de Klein. « Comment voulez-vous procéder ? » il demanda. « avec huit personnes, nous ne pouvons pas tous faire partie d'un seul groupe. »

Klein sourit. « Pourquoi ne parlerions-nous pas de cela autour de quelques verres ? »

« Tu paye cette tournée, j'ai payé pour la dernière. »

 **18 Janvier 2023 – 11ème Étage, Forêt Sombre (Donjon)**

« Et bien, c'était stupide de notre part. Génial, mais stupide. »

Harry lança à Klein un regard fatigué alors qu'il se laissa glisser sur le sol, les pixels du Boss de Terrain qu'ils finirent par devoir combattre disparaissant. Il regarda sa vie et grimaça quand il vit à quel point elle était basse.

« Je veux dire, ce n'était pas notre intention de combattre le boss du terrain, juste le voir et tout, mais qui aurait put savoir que toute la clairière était piégé pour empêcher ceux qui entraient de partir ? » Klein continua. « Ca s'était un sale coup de la part de Kayaba. »

« Klein... » Harry dit, essayant d'attirer l'attention de l'homme.

« Mais quand même, nous avons battu un boss avec seulement huit joueurs, c'est incroyable non ? Quand même, c'était un sacré grand serpent. »

« Klein… »

« Et toi avec ta façon de le tuer ? Parles d'essayer de prendre la saleté de chose avec toi ! C'est bon que tu ai survécu. Au fait, comment va ton bras ? »

Harry abandonna et frappa Klein au dessus de la tête avec son bouclier, comme le bras avec son épée avait toujours la version du jeu d'un trou le traversant. Il espérait que le coup remettrait à zéro le cerveau de l'homme, et en considérant les vingt dernières minutes de terreur et de combat pour leur vie, il pouvait comprendre pourquoi il avait un peu la tête en l'air. Aussi jugeant par les jurons de douleur, le coup avait marché.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était stupéfié ou choqué, ou du moins pas beaucoup. C'était le fait que huit personnes ont croisés le boss de terrain, enclenché un piège les empêchant de partir, et finirent par le tuer sans perdre personne.

Ils avaient tous leurs barres de vie dans le rouge, ou du moins que le combat avait pris fin. Du moins, seul Harry et Klein étaient toujours dans la dangereuse zone, et ils était en chemin pour récupérer jusqu'au jaune comme la plupart des autres. C'était tout à fait normal, les deux avaient basiquement frapper le boss de terrain, un serpent géant appelé Braccis Coluber, avec tout ce qu'ils avaient y pour le terminer. Le boss essayant avec enthousiasme de retourner la faveur.

Cela irrita Harry, spécialement quand le serpent essaya de prendre un morceau de Silica. Sa réponse à la tentative du serpent pour la faire finir en repas fut de plonger son épée à travers la bouche de la chose et dans son cerveau. L'ironie d'avoir un autre serpent massif mordre son bras pendant qu'il le tuait en même temps ne lui échappait pas. Le fait qu'il savait ce que le nom du serpent voulait dire ajoutait un élément d'embarras à l'incident.

« Silica, tu vas bien ? » Il demanda. Quand il ne reçu pas de réponse, il la regarda.

Elle fixait du regard l'emplacement où le boss se trouvait, yeux grands et blanc de choque. Il remarqua Pina sur son épaule, le dragon à plume caressant sa tête contre la joue de Silica, mais la fille ne répondait pas. Harry se remit sur ses pieds en tremblant et se dirigea vers elle. Quand il fut en face d'elle, il se mit à genoux pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Silica, » il dit en plaçant ses mains sur ses bras pour attirer son attention. « Regardes-moi, je vais bien et le serpent et mort, tu vois ? »

« H-hadrian ? » Silica demanda hésitante. Harry remarqua ses yeux se concentrer sur lui et sourit. Il savait qu'une fois qu'elle se serait reprise, elle allait lui passer un sacré savon, et avec de bonnes raisons. Pour l'instant, elle avait cependant besoin d'être rassurée. En tout cas, il savait que la future explosion était proche, et jugeant la façon où il sentait son corps se tendre, cela arriverait à n'importe… Ses pensées sur le temps que Silica prendrait avant de se reprendre fut interrompu abruptement tandis qu'elle retira un des ses bras de sa prise et lui frappa la mâchoire suffisamment fort pour l'envoyer à terre.

« Toi, toi, espèce _d'imbécile_ téméraire, stupide et sans cervelle ! » Elle lui hurla dessus. « Est-ce que tu réalises à quel point tu était proche de mourir ?! » Elle l'attrapa et le remis debout. « Où met-tu ton cerveau, dans ton cul ? Parce qu'il n'est pas dans ta tête ! » Elle commença alors à divaguer, longuement.

Harry garda sagement sa bouche close. Il savait que tout ce qu'il pouvait dire pouvait empirer la situation. Il regarda Klein et ses amis et vit qu'il évitaient très assidûment de les regarder, voulant dire qu'il n'aura pas d'aide de ce côté, les traîtres.

Attends ? Qu'est-qu'était la dernière chose qu'elle a dite ? Oh, elle ne vient juste pas de dénigrer sa virilité et ses préférences sexuelles. Harry commençait à répondre à son discours avec ses propres mots bien choisis, et les deux commencèrent à s'insulter. Ils le firent pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'un sifflement aigu les interrompit.

« Hey, vous deux, gardez les querelles d'amoureux et les préliminaires dans la chambre ! » Klein lança.

Les deux clignèrent des yeux et regardèrent Klein. Ils échangèrent un nouveau regard et hochèrent la tête. Ils savaient comment répondre à ça.

« Vient-il juste de dire ça ? » Silica demanda.

« Tu veux dire la partie ou nous gardons cela pour la chambre, ou l'indice que nous allions faire autre chose après ceci ? » Harry demanda en réponse.

« Oui.

« Je pense que oui. » Harry regarda Klein. « Réponse standard numéro une, Silica. »

« Compris. »

Harry lança un doigt d'honneur à Klein pendant que Silica se retourna.

Klein ne fit que sourire devant les gestes.

« Uh, est-ce qu'on interrompt quelque chose ? » Une voix demanda.

Tout le monde tournèrent leur attention vers la nouvelle voix et vit une foule de personnes à la limite du terrain. Au devant du groupe se tenait les chefs des guildes ASL et DDA, Kibaou et Lind, ainsi que les visages familiers de Asuna et Kirito sur l'un des côtés. Jugeant la taille du groupe, ils avaient formé un raid pour s'occuper du boss de terrain, celui que Harry, Silica, et le groupe de Klein venait juste de tuer.

« Ici pour le boss ? » Harry demanda.

Lin acquiesça. « Oui, vous savez où il est ? »

Klein renifla. « Nous savons où il était. » Il répondit. « Vous nous auriez été tous utile environ vingt minutes plus tôt. » Il secoua la tête. « Comme vous n'étiez pas là, nous avons fini par devoir le combattre et le tuer. Juste nous huit. »

Tout le groupe de nouveaux arrivants semblèrent surpris, et plus que légèrement douteux, de la déclaration de Klein. Compréhensible vraiment, en sachant que de battre un boss demandait en général au moins vingt joueurs.

« Tu veux dire que huit personnes l'ont tué ? » Lind demanda.

Klein hocha la tête. « Ouais, » il répondit. « Nous espérions chercher des informations quand nous le trouverions. La clairière entière était piégée pour nous empêcher de partir donc nous avons fini par le combattre. »

Lind leur lança juste un regard. « Et aucun de vous n'a pensé à utiliser un cristal de téléportation pour sortir ? » Il sentit une légère satisfaction en voyant les huit cligner des yeux et avoir des réactions allant du se claquer le visages jusqu'à des rires légèrement hystériques. Plusieurs d'entre eux juraient tout bas. Les regards que certains d'entre eux donnaient à son propre partenaire qui jurait créativement fit sourire Harry alors que Lind les regardait. Cela demandait une certaine occasion pour que Silica s'y mette, mais quand elle s'y met…

« Vous n'y aviez pas pensé n'est-ce pas ? » Lind dit quand ils se furent calmé.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Pour notre défense, nous étions légèrement occupé à essayer de rester en vie pour que l'évident nous apparaisse. » Il ouvrit son menu et fit quelques changements. « Je met un de ces cristaux au menu d'accès rapide à partir de maintenant. » Il regarda Silica, qui fit la même chose avec le sien. « Juste au cas où il y a une autre fois. »

Silica lui lança un regard. « Il vaudrait mieux qu'il n'y en ait pas, » Elle lui dit. « L'un des crocs de cette chose est passé au travers de ton bras. » Elle regarda le bras en question, remarquant que la blessure était presque soignée.

« Hey, ça a marché, non ? » Harry protesta. « La méthode d'Hadrian pour tuer des serpents géants poignarde le haut de sa bouche avec une épée. C'est une méthode testé et prouvé. » D'une voix plus basse il ajouta en Anglais. « Au moins cette fois ce n'était pas un fichu basilique. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu disais à la fin ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu. »

« Rien Silica, rien du tout. »

« Essayé et prouvé ? » Kibaou demanda incrédule. « Quel idiot essayerait une telle méthode ? »

« Kirito. »Asuna dit immédiatement.

« Harry. » Silica, Klein, Issin et le reste de la guilde de Klien dit.

« Hey ! » protestèrent les deux garçons. Avant qu'ils ne puissent ajouter quoique ce soit d'autre, Asuna et Silica leur lancèrent à tout les deux un regard, les faisant taire. Le fait qu'elle touchaient très clairement leurs armes n'avait rien à voir avec ça. Rien du tout.

« Ils sont tout les deux menés par le bout du nez, non ? » Kunimitz demanda.

« Yep, » Klein répondit alros que les deux leur lançaient un regard meurtrier à lui et Kunimitz, pendant que le reste des joueurs présent riaient. « En tout cas, à moins qu'il y ait un autre boss de terrain à battre entre ici et le labyrinthe, » il pointa l'entrée. « Qui est juste ici, en fait, c'est réglé.

« Maintenant, si vous nous excusez, je pense que nous devrions retourner à Taft. Je ne sais pas pour Harry, Silica et les autres gars, mais je vais me prendre ce qui passe pour de la bière dans cette partie, essayer de me bourrer la gueule, et alors dormir, et prétendre que je ne viens juste pas de faillir me faire tuer. » Il ricana. « Eh, un bon bain chaud bien relaxant semble aussi en ordre. »

ceux qui étaient avec lui murmurèrent leur accord. Le groupe de huit sortit de la clairière, se dirigeant vers le village. Il n'était peut-être que le début de l'après midi, mais pour eux, c'était déjà une journée très fatigante.

Kibaou donna un cou de coude à Lind. « Hey, Lind, tu pense qu'ils l'ont vraiment fait ? » Il demanda.

Lind regarda le terrain, et de nouveau le groupe qui partait. « Il semblerait. » Il se secoua et s'adressa au reste du raid. « De toute façon, le labyrinthe est ouvert. Nous sommes tous venu pour combattre un boss, mais quelqu'un nous a devancé. Ceux qui veulent entrer et commencer à cartographier, faites-le. Tout les autres, vous pouvez retourner à ce que vous voulez faire. »

Il regarda à nouveau dans la direction par laquelle le groupe était parti et considéra quelque chose. _Ces huit devraient être gardé à l'œil._ Il pensa. _Cela demande une réelle habilité pour s'occuper d'un boss avec seulement huit personnes._

« Schivata, »il dit. « Retournes au village et voit si le Rat est dans le coin. » Il ouvrit une fenêtre d'échange et envoya quelques col à son subordonnée. « Cela devrait être suffisant pour avoir quelques informations sur ces huit-là. »

« Vous pensez à les recruter, boss ? » Schivata demanda, acceptant l'échange.

« Peut-être, » vint la réponse. Il haussa les épaules. « Si ils sont aussi bon qu'ils semblent être, cela ne ferait pas de mal d'au moins leur présenter l'offre. »

Schivata acquiesça. « Mais ces enfant semblent familier. »

Lind comprenait ce que Schivata voulait dire. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de jeune joueurs sur les lignes de front, et il semblait se rappeler qu'il y avait une paire particulièrement jeune souvent vu sur le même étage que les nettoyeurs, explorant et faisant des quêtes. « Ils sont peut-être ceux qui ont recherchés les boss du troisième, septième et neuvième étages. » Il dit. « En tout cas, tu as tes ordres, Schivata. Procures-toi quelques informations sur eux. »

« Compris, boss. »

 **11ème Étage de Aincrad, Taft**

Le groupe marcha dans le village depuis la Forêt Sombre et se dirigèrent vers l'auberge. L'idée de Klein de boire un coup, ou plusieurs, prendre un bain, et dormir ensuit un peu, si pas spécialement dans cet ordre, avait du mérite.

Harry savait déjà que Silica allait vouloir prendre un bain en premier, sachant que le bain était sa méthode favorite pour se détendre. Aussi, avec les regards qu'elle lui lançait, il devrait probablement considérer en prendre un aussi. Il pouvait dire qu'elle n'avait pas encore fini de lui donner sa façon de pensée par rapport à ce qu'il avait fait, juste comme il savait que beaucoup de cette colère était dû à la réelle peur qu'il aurait pu être tué. D'une certaine façon, elle était comme Hermione, tel que comment elle réagissait à ses inquiétudes pour lui, mais était plus expressive dans la colère inévitable naissant de cela.

Il se demanda brièvement comment elle et Ron tenaient avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur le présent. Cela ne servait à rien de penser au monde réel ici c'était quelque chose que les joueurs avaient rapidement réalisés. Le monde réel était dehors, mais ils ne pouvaient rien y faire. Il vallait mieux ne pas y penser et se concentrer sur ce qu'ils pouvaient faire.

Tel que c'était, les deux allait sûrement avoir une discussion. Silica n'aimait pas comment Harry était plus que prêt à risquer sa vie, et qu'il avait du mal à ne rien faire de trop dangereux. Mais comme elle avait dit à Klein et aux autres la nuit précédente, il avait tendance à trouver les ennuis, ou les ennuis à le trouver. C'était une accusation qu'il admettait avait un grain de vérité.

Il lança un regard à Silica et vit qu'elle commençait à montrer les signe de fatigue venant avec la disparition de l'adrénaline suite à la survie d'une situation dangereuse. Il avait une bonne idée que les autres se sentait aussi ainsi, même si ils ne le montraient pas. Il commençait à la sentir, maintenant qu'ils était dans une zone sûre, ou du moins, aussi sûre que cela était dans Aincrad. La perception de sûreté signifiait qu'ils pouvait se détendre de la méfiance constante et nécessaire.

Hermione l'avait une fois décrit comme « diminution de l'égo », le cerveau distribuant de l'endorphine nécessaire dans la panique et alors tournant avare quand il était temps de récupérer. Il savait juste que ça le laissait fatigué.

Quand même, il semblerait que le bain, ou tout autre forme de détente d'ailleurs, devra attendre.

« Les gars, » il dit. « Je vais devoir passer les boissons pour le moment. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais Silica est sur le point de s'endormir, et pour être honnête moi aussi. » Il les regarda. « Honnêtement, je pense que vous devriez aussi faire une sieste. »

Klein regarda Harry. « Eh, je vais bien, mais si les gars veulent se coucher, ça me va. » Il sourit. « Moins de verres à payer pour moi. »

Harry regarda Issin. « Cent col sur lui dormant après le premier verre. » Il dit.

Issin sourit et Klein bredouilla pour protester l'insinuation de Harry. « Tu sembles penser que cela arrivera. » Il dit. « Aussi, pari accepté. »

Ils atteignirent l'auberge et Harry se dirigea vers les escaliers qui menait à leurs chambres afin de faire cette sieste, Silica le suivant. Quand il atteignit la chambre qu'il avait réservé, il sentit une main sur son bras et se tourna pour donner à Silica un regard interrogateur.

« Pourquoi ? »Elle demanda. « Pourquoi t'es-tu mis en danger comme ça ? Tu aurais pu mourir. »

« Parce que, » il dit. « il aurait pu te tuer si je ne l'avait pas fait, et je ne laisserai pas cela arriver. » Il regarda son expression. « Ce n'est pas ta faute Silica. C'était un piège et nous avons marché dedans. »

« Si j'avais été plus forte... »

« Tu es plus forte que tu ne le pense, Silica. » Il interrompit. « Nous avons tous été surpris, piégés, et avons combattu un boss. Tu as fait ta partie, donc ne te sous-estimes pas.

« Oui, cela aurait pu mieux se passer, mais cela aurait pu se passer plus mal aussi, et il ne sert à rien de s'éterniser sur ce qui aurait pu arriver. Nous apprendrons de cela, nous prendrons des précautions et nous ferons ce que nous pouvons pour s'assurer que cela n'arrive plus. »Il fit une pause pour rassembler ses pensées.

« Je n'aurai même pas survécu aussi longtemps sans toi. » Il lui dit. « Après aujourd'hui, je pense qu'une pause est nécessaire, donc pourquoi ne prendrions-nous pas un jour de repos demain ? »

« Une pause ? » Silica demanda. « Une pause me paraît bien. »

« Et bien, en tout cas, » Harry ajouta. « Je vais faire une courte sieste. » Il se tourna, ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, et entra.

« Hadrian, » Silica dit.

S'arrêtant, Harry se retourna.

« Je te verrais au dîner. » Elle se retourna alors et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Harry lâcha un soupir de soulagement, mais eut le sentiment que, tôt ou tard, ils allaient avoir une longue conversation sur certaines choses.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Voila un chapitre plus court que le précédent mais qui prépare la scène pour le prochain. J'espère que vous aimerez et n'oubliez pas de commenter après la lecture cela me motive.**

Chapitre 5 – Prélude à un réveil

 **28 Janvier 2023 – Aincrad, 15ème Etage, Labyrinthe**

Harry marchait à côté de Silica tandis que les deux suivaient le raid vers la pièce qui hébergeait le boss de l'étage. Cela sera le premier boss d'étage qu'ils joindront, et cela uniquement parce qu'ils s'étaient montrés capable sur des boss de terrain. Leurs succès avec Fuurinkazan contre celui du onzième étage avait boosté leur réputation et les autres voulaient voir si ils étaient vraiment capable, ou juste chanceux.

Harry était plus que d'accord pour attribuer leur victoire dans ce combat à la chance, mais savait parfaitement que la chance n'allait que jusqu'à un certain point. Ainsi, ils avaient passé beaucoup de jours à combattre des mobs à faire du grinding, si il se rappelait bien le terme, afin d'arriver à un point où ils étaient suffisamment fort pour avoir des chances de survivre.

Cela n'avait pas demander de changement majeur dans leurs habitudes. Une concentration plus lourde sur la destruction de mobs, mais cela voulait seulement dire qu'ils se concentraient sur des quêtes de tueries, et à en faire plus d'une par jour, leur mix habituel. Comme c'était, les deux étaient déjà au-dessus de la courbe pour ceux sur le front avant, et cela les plaçait bien au-dessus de celle-ci pour être en sécurité contre les mobs régulières.

Même ainsi, leur inclusion à Silica et lui dans les combat de boss n'était pas accepté universellement. Pas à cause de leur capacités, mais à cause de leur âge. Plusieurs nettoyeurs avait exprimé une gêne à les inclure dans le groupe et cela avait demander de la persuasion de la part de plusieurs personnes qui les avaient vu en action, ainsi que de faire leurs preuves pendant plusieurs combat de boss de terrain, pour que ceux qui étaient sceptiques acceptent à regret leur présence.

Trouver où les placer avait demander un peu de pensée, jusqu'à ce que Asuna se porte volontaire avec Kirito. Les deux joueurs non-affiliés travaillaient souvent par eux-même, donc ajouter Harry et Silica ne dérangerait pas les groupes existants en incluant deux personnes plutôt inconnues. En même temps, elle savait que les deux travaillaient bien ensemble, ses rencontres périodiques avec eux sur le terrain, ainsi que les mises à jour de Argo, le lui avait montré. Comme Kirito et elle travaillaient souvent comme leur propre équipe, Lind et Kibaou était d'accord pour la laisser faire.

Le seul membre de l'ASL qui a commenté en disant que Asuna jouait les baby-sitter pendant un combat avait rapidement regretté ses mots après qu'elle l'ai envoyé voler hors du bar qu'ils utilisaient pour planifier.

Les songes de Harry furent interrompus quand ils arrivèrent à la porte qui menait à la pièce du boss.

« d'accord, » le meneur Lind fit. « Nous y sommes. Rappelez-vous du plan que l'on a développé. » Il y eut plusieurs commentaires sur ce point, beaucoup de plaisanteries impolies.

« Je me demande, quand est-ce que les chose se passent selon le plan ? », Harry demanda à Kirito à voix basse, qui haussa les épaules.

« Rarement, » il répondit dans une voix tout aussi basse. « C'est plus pour mettre tout le monde sur la même longueur d'onde avant le combat. Personne ne s'attend réellement à ce que cela dur très longtemps. » Il renifla. « Cela est toujours mieux que de ne pas en avoir un du tout. »

« Harry grogna. « Si c'est supposé me rassurer, cela ne marche pas. » il répondit.

Kirito haussa juste les épaules pour toute réponse. « Restes juste sur tes gardes, observes les comportements du boss, et Silica et toi irez bien. » Il sourit. « Vous deux êtes certainement assez fort pour cela. »

La réplique de Harry fut coupée par le son de la porte donnant sur le boss qui s'ouvrait. Se positionnant auprès de Silica, ils suivirent le raid dans la pièce du boss. Regardant du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir la nervosité de Silica, mais voyait que l'heure de la bataille approchait et son expression et sa posture se durcissait. Il tourna son attention vers l'avant et regardait le boss apparaître.

La bataille pour finir le quinzième étage de Aincrad venait de commencer.

##

Silica sauta en arrière alors qu'elle évitait une attaque du boss, échangeant sa place avec Harry alors qu'il filait rapidement sur lui et utilisait cette opportunité pour le frapper plusieurs fois avec son arme, terminant avec un Slant, laissant une large « blessure » sur le flanc du boss. Elle regarda tandis qu'il préparait son bouclier pour la contre-attaque du boss et se prépara pour soit échanger sa place avec lui, ou attraper un cristal de soin pour le rafistoler.

Ils combattaient le boss depuis dix minutes et avait descendu sa vie environ de moitié. Pour le moment, tout se passaient plutôt bien, avec les tanks et ceux portant des boucliers échangeant leur place avec les DPS dans une ligne étalée pour garder l'attention du boss, un minotaure géant appelé Tiberius, Bovis Rex Imperator.

Les attaques larges et longue qui utilisait une chaîne était assez facile à contrer. Si tu avais un bouclier, tu l'utilisait pour dévier la chaîne, si tu n'en as pas, tu saute en arrière et évite l'attaque. Pour le moment, la tactique marchait.

Elle regarda alors que Pina plongeait autour de la tête du Boss et le harcelait avant de s'éloigner hors de sa portée vers elle. Elle allait devoir retenir Pina de faire cela, comme le boss commençait à réagir plus rapidement aux actions de Pina et elle ne voulait pas risquer de la perdre.

« Silica, switch ! »appela Harry alors que le boss terminait son enchaînement d'attaque et elle courut, utilisant une capacité à l'épée Fading Edge pour toucher le boss à plusieurs reprises dans la jambe. Elle retourna auprès de son partenaire et le regarda alors qu'il sortait un cristal de soin et l'utilisa pour se soigner complètement. Un bouclier boostait grandement la défense, mais à moins que le blocage soit absolument parfait, quelques dommages passaient toujours à travers.

Elle entendit Lind ordonner à leur groupe de revenir alors qu'ils étaient remplacés par un set frais pour garder l'attention du boss et permettre à ceux qui combattaient depuis un certain temps de récupérer.

« Dommage que Klein ne soit pas là, » Harry dit quand elle arriva près de lui. « Il adorerait ça. »

Silica renifla. « Tant pis pour lui, Hadrian. » Elle dit. Elle tourna son attention vers le combat et observa Kirito et Asuna travailler parfaitement en équipe. Les deux paires avaient été séparés tôt dans le combat quand une série d'attaque avait éparpillé le groupes dans la pièce du boss et ruiner tout plan qui était en place. Pas que cela ait ralenti les nettoyeurs, ils se sont simplement ajustés au changement et retourner à la tâche de tuer le boss.

Malgré les personnalités incluses, les arguments fréquents, et la compétition entre les différentes guildes, les nettoyeurs devenaient une force de combat discipliné.

Silica regardait la vie du boss tomber dans le rouge et la plupart des combattant reculer rapidement. Les expériences avec des boss signifiait que les attaques du boss allaient changés, et personne voulait être pris par surprise. Alors que le boss laissait tomber les chaînes, il ferma son poing et frappa un des joueurs qui avait été trop lent avec le coup infernal, envoyant le joueur voler dans un groupe d'autres joueurs.

Après cela, la battaille tourna en une série effrénée d'attaque précipité, d'esquives désespérée et de mouvement constants alors que tout sens d'ordre fut perdu. Par chance,le boss ne pouvait attaquer que dans une direction, et les joueurs ont rapidement lancé autant d'attaques puissantes qu'ils pouvaient avant que l'attention du boss ne tourne vers eux.

Après trois minutes de plus, l'avatar du boss se brisa et ils virent le message les félicitant de leur victoire. Elle lança un coup d'oeil au butin qu'elle avait obtenu et vit qu'elle avait reçu une nouvelle pièce d'armure qu'elle essayera plus tard, une épée, quelques matières pour crafter et améliorer, et une grande quantité de col.

Elle se fit une note pour voir si son compagnon pouvait utiliser l'épée. Plus ample pensées furent interrompus tandis qu'elle entendit une dispute éclater entre quelques joueurs de l'ASL et le DDA. Attrapant le regard de Harry, elle montra les escaliers qui menait à l'étage suivant et il hocha la tête.

Ils n'étaient ni membre, ni affilié, à ces guildes, et il ne voyait donc aucun point à observer le drama se dérouler. Les offres qu'ils avaient reçus pour joindre ces guilde avaient été poliment, mais firmement, refusé une semaine auparavant quand ils avait été clair dans leur désir de rester loin des arguments basés sur les factions.

 **18 Février 2023 – 22ème Étage de Aincrad, Coral**

Harry s'étira tandis qu'il regardait la ville par la fenêtre depuis son point de vue dans sa chambre de l'auberge. Cet étage était inhabituel dans le fait que la plus grande partie de celui-ci était une zone de sûreté géante, avec un village rustique servant de ville principale, mais avec des plus petits villages et même plusieurs cabines étalé sur la région donnant à l'étage un air de retraite rurale, un endroit pour les joueurs pour se relaxer et se reposer.

Les quelques mobs dehors de la large zone de sûreté n'étaient pas très fort, et les informations venant de ceux explorant donjon indiquaient qu'il était presque ridiculement facile. Harry avait jeté un regard à l'étage et décider d'utiliser le temps pour décompresser, quelque chose qu'il ne s'était pas réellement permit de faire depuis que tout ceci avait commencer en Novembre.

L'étage semblait être dessiné dans ce but, et Harry était enclin à saisir cette opportunité. Il avait déjà déclaré son intention de rester hors du prochain combat de boss d'étage, et il savait que Silica voulait définitivement quelques jours de repos, elle-même.

Il ne pouvait pas la blâmer, et si il était honnête avec lui-même, il avait besoin du temps pour rester en arrière et se détendre, au moins autant qu'elle. Cela, et il commençait à être fatigué des tentatives de Lind pour les faire choisir un côté et joindre une guilde. Eh bien, pas Lind lui-même, mais quelques-uns des chefs des plus petites guildes qui étaient alignés avec Lind, ainsi que quelques membres de la DDA, prenaient toujours le temps pour les encourager doucement à choisir.

Kibaou avait simplement accepté leur refus et les laissé seuls, leur disant juste que l'offre resterai ouverte pour le moment si ils changeaient d'avis. Il était plus concentré sur leur victoire au jeu et maintenir l'élan qu'ils avaient.

Il y avait une partie de cette chose qui faisait que Harry se demandait si cela était poussé par leur association continue avec Asuna et Kirito. Quand Kibaou était largement ambivalent envers les deux, ce n'était pas un secret que Lind ne les aimait pas, même si son manque d'amour d'Asuna était plus dût à son association avec Kirito.

Harry tourna ses pensée loin de ce sujet quand il entendit un coup à la porte.

« Hadrian, » la voix de Silica appela depuis l'autre côté. « C'est. Je peux entrer ? »

Harry marcha jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit. Il invita Silica dans la pièce et la regarda s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises disponibles. Continuant avec l'idée qu'ils étaient en repos, elle avait renoncé à son armure, , à la place elle portait une simple jupe brune légère, une blouse blanche, des collants bruns foncés, et des bottes fonctionnel, si élégante.

Les vêtements de Harry étaient d'un style similaire à ce qu'il porte sous son armure. À la place du cuir, son pantalon était en un tissus brun foncé qui était similaire à, mais plus confortable que de, la toile, et une chemise en lin blanche. Il avait décider de continuer de porter les bottes qu'il préférait porter sur le terrain car elles étaient confortable.

Harry se dirigea vers une autre chaise et s'assit en face d'elle. « Tu sais, » il dit. « Siquelqu'un nous voyait il pourrait se faire des idées. »

Silica leva un sourcil, ne prenant pas l'appât. « Ils sont les bienvenus, Hadrian. » Elle ouvrit son menu et chercha l'inventaire pendant un bref moment. « Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? » Elle demanda.

Harry sourit. « Je pense que je suis celui qui devrais offrir une boisson, Silica. » Il dit amusé.

Elle haussa les épaules. « Je sais ce que tu préfères et porte, et franchement, ce n'est pas à mon goût. » Elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait et le sélectionna. Une bouteille se matérialisa et elle la plaça sur la table.

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Quelque chose que j'ai trouvé qui n'est en fait pas de la bière, vin, ou eaux de vie. » Elle haussa les épaules. « es patrons en bas disent que c'est plutôt bon, si ce n'est différent. »

Harry acquiesça et matérialisa un couple de verres depuis son inventaire. « Et bien alors, je devrais fournir les verres et verser les boissons, au moins. » Il les plaça sur une table proche et indiqua qu'elle devrait lui donner la bouteille. Après avoir verser la boisson dans les verres, et en tendit un à Silica.

« Alors, comment c'est ? » Harry demanda tandis qu'elle prenait une gorgée.

Silica regarda le verre et ensuite vers lui. « Ce n'est pas mauvais, différent, mais pas mauvais. Mais je ne peux pas définir le goût. »

Curieux, Harry prit une gorgée de son verre. Ses yeux s'élargirent alors qu'il reconnut immédiatement le goût. Pas possible, il pensa avant de reprendre une gorgée. « Je connais ce goût. » Il dit.

Silica lui lança un regard curieux.

Il sourit. « C'est de la citrouille, ou aussi proche que cela peut être ici. » Il prit une autre gorgée et posa le verre. « Enfin bon, je ne pense pas que tu es venue juste pour partager quelques boissons. »

Silica termina son verre et regarda Harry. « Je commence à être inquiète. »

Harry cligna des yeux. « Tu deviens inquiète ? » Il demanda. « À propos de quoi ? »

Les sourcils de Silica se froncèrent alors qu'elle pensait, comme si elle essayait de trouver comment exprimer ce qui l'inquiétait. Secouant sa tête, elle se saisit de la bouteille et se versa un autre verre. « Je ne peux pas vraiment l'expliquer, » elle dit en reposant la bouteille. « C'est juste un sentiment que j'ai, que quelque chose est sur le point d'arriver. Je veux dire, nous nettoyons des étages en quelques jours, et il n'y a pas vraiment eu de vrai problèmes, mais quand même, quelque chose me dérange. »

Harry considéra ses mots attentivement. « Tu veux dire que cela te semble trop facile, pas vrai ? » Il demanda.

Silica hocha la tête et l'expression de Harry devint pensive. « Ouais, maintenant que tu en parles, cela me dérangeait aussi. » Et c'était le cas, maintenant qu'il y pensait. Depuis les dix derniers étages, ils n'avaient pas été particulièrement en danger. Une part de cela est dut à la prudence qui était devenu une habitude pour tout joueur voulant actuellement survivre pendant longtemps, mais c'est comme si les dangers s'étaient stabilisés au lieu de la croissance graduelle qui était devenu normale pour les quinze premiers étages.

« Silica, » Il dit. « Tu en sais plus que moi sur les jeux, donc je dois te demander. Est-il possible que les choses son comme elles sont car les choses sont sur le point de devenir bien plus difficiles ? »

Silica hocha la tête. « Dans un jeu, tu as habituellement un point ou les choses se calment un petit peu tôt. C'est peu de temps avant que le jeu arrête... » Ses yeux s'élargirent. « Hadrian, nous sommes au vingt-deuxième étage maintenant, ce qui veut dire que nous sommes presque au quart du chemin. Si cela bouge comme dans un jeu vidéo, cela serait l'étage. »

« Pour quoi ? » il demanda.

« Pour qu'SAO arrête de nous ménager. » Elle répondit.

##

Ce soir-là, ils avaient tout les deux arrangé une rencontre avec quelques joueurs, comme Argo, Kirito, Asuna et Klein. Eux au moins les écouteraient et ne rejetteraient pas immédiatement ce à quoi ils pensaient. Tout du moins, ils l'espéraient.

Maintenant que tout le monde était réuni, il attendit pour qu'ils soient tous installés et décida de commencer.

« Je suis sûr que vous vous demandez tous pour j'ai demander cette rencontre, donc je vais être direct. » Il dit. « Je discutais avec Silica de quelques chose plus tôt aujourd'hui quand elle a fait une observation inquiétante. »

« Quelle observation serait inquiétante ? Il semble que nous avancions bien pour le moment. » Klein dit. « Je dirais que les choses ont plutôt été faciles. »

« Et c'est ce qui est inquiétant. » contra Harry. « Silica m'a pointé quelque chose, quelque chose qui me dérangeait, même si je ne le savais pas à ce moment-là. Hors des dangers normaux que nous sommes toous habitués à nous occuper, les choses ne sont pas devenus remarquablement plus difficiles depuis les derniers étages. Ajoutes cela au fait que nous sommes à quelques étages de ce qui peut être considéré comme un marqueur majeur vers la complétion du jeu, le vingt-cinquième étage. Maintenant, quel serait l'endroit pour que SAO arrête de nous ménager ? »

« Tu as raison, » fit Kirito. « Nous allons bientôt frapper une étape, ce qui signifie que si SAO suis toute les logiques de jeu, c'est là où les choses vont devenir difficiles. »

« Difficiles ? » demanda Asuna. « Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Il veux dire que si il y a un étage qui servira de réveil, cela serait le vingt-cinquième. » Argo répondit et fronça alors les sourcils. « _Putain_ , j'aurai dû y penser. En dépit de notre situation, SAO suit toujours la logique de progression des jeux à un certain degré. » Devant la confusion de Asuna elle continua. « Jeux, même les MMOs, augmentent graduellement la difficulté, ce qui veux dire qu'au fur et à mesure que nous progressons, les dangers et la difficulté continuent d'être un défi. Le fait que récemment ce n'en était pas un serait un avertissement pour tout joueur expérimenté qui y pense, que les choses vont devenir bien plus difficiles. »

« Pas forcément, » contra Klein. « Cela veut juste dire que les joueurs feraient mieux d'être alertes quand cela arrive, ou les choses vont aller très mal pour eux. Dans la plupart des jeux cela servirait comme un avertissement de ne pas devenir trop confiant. Et, oh, oh, _merde_. »

Kirito se renfrogna. « Et nous avons simplement été soulagé, ne pensant pas à ce qui pourrait venir. Merde. » Il regarda Harry. « Comment vous l'avez réaliser tout les deux ? » Il demanda.

Harry pointa vers Silica qui donna un sourire ironique. « Et bien, tu sais que nous avons décidé de rester hors du combat de boss ? » elle demanda. Quand tout le monde hocha la tête, elle continua. « Et bien, c'était plus que nous avons décidé de prendre quelques jours et décompresser. Vous savez, ne pas sortir, ne pas risquer nos vies, choses comme ça. Nous avons pris notre chance pour nous reposer. » Elle fit une pause et prit une gorgée de sa boisson. « Cela nous a donné du temps pour penser. »

Argo hocha la tête. « Et parce que vous aviez le temps de penser, vous avez remarqué que les choses ne s'ajoutaient pas. » Elle renifla. « Tous les autres étaient concernés par terminer le jeu, et nous l'avons manqué car nous étions trop concentrés sur ce but. Quand même, même avec cela à l'esprit, il y a quelques questions ? » Elle regarda Harry et Silica.

« Que se passe-t-il si vous avez tort ? » Elle leur demanda. « Aussi, si vous avez raison, comment faisons-nous écouter les gens ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Si nous avons tort, alors nous avons tort. » Il dit simplement. « Il est toujours mieux d'être prévenu que quelque chose pourrait arriver et se préparer, que de ne pas être prévenu et que cela arrive. » Il regarda alors Argo. « Et pour faire écouter les gens, je ne sais pas. Tu as des idées ? »

Argo soupira. « En dehors de juste passer le mot et espérer pour le mieux ? Pas vraiment. » Elle jeta un œil sur tout le monde. « Il y a quelques quêtes que je peux vous recommander qui devrait aider avec les préparations, et je vais garder un œil ouvert pour toute celles qui semblent prometteuse. » Elle balaya la pièce du regard. « La meilleur chose que vous pouvez faire est de stocker les objets de soin, de vous équiper au mieux possible pratiquement, et gagner quelques niveaux. »

Harry et les autres acquiescèrent, réalisant qu'elle avait raison sur ce point. Il y avait des choses qu'ils pouvaient faire pour maximiser leur chances de survie, autre qu'attendre que toute la chose passe. Le dernier n'était, pour eux, pas une option. À ce moment il était devenu clair que tous les dangers auxquels ils ont fait face pouvaient être affrontés, pouvaient être préparé, et pouvaient être vaincus.

Ils devaient juste trouver comment.

24 Février 2023 – 24ème Étage de Aincrad, Pièce du Boss de l'Étage

Harry relâcha sa garde quand le boss se brisa sous la défaite, prenant le temps de se détendre en observant les joueurs qui avaient participé. Il ne savait pas, ni même se souciait de, qui avait eu le bonus de la dernière attaque, et était juste soulagé qu'un autre combat s'était terminé sans incident.

Dans la semaine suivant leur réunion avec Kirito et les autres, ils avaient mis au point des plan grossiers après plans grossier en préparation de la possibilité de l'étage prochain devenant bien plus dangereux que les autres attendaient. En dehors des montées furieuses de niveaux, et vérifier, modifier, et sélectionner des capacités qui pourraient ou ne pourraient pas être nécéssaires, il n'y avait pas grand choses d'autre qu'ils pouvaient faire. Ils se sont tous assurés que leur équipement était aussi bon qu'il le pouvait, ils s'assuraient que leur inventaire avait les objets pour autant de situations à laquelle ils pouvaient penser, et ils avaient réfléchis à différentes directions dans lesquelles les choses pouvaient aller.

Ils étaient tous d'accord avec le fait que Argo devrait passer le mot que quelques joueurs ont remarquer quelque chose et étaient inquiets que les cliché de jeux vidéo pouvait être joués de façon direct. Précisément, l'inévitable augmentation de la difficulté. Même si ce n'était pas reconnut ouvertement, il y avait une augmentation visible de joueurs vérifiant leurs compétences, leur équipement, et faisant le plein dans leur inventaire. Ils n'avaient pas directement rejeté possibilité, même si le fait que presque une semaine était passé signifiait que tout sens d'urgence disparaissait déjà.

Il était soulagé d'avoir fait cette quête sur le vingt-troisième étage que Argo lui avait recommandé quelques jours auparavant. Cet objet particulier, même si il n'avait aucune utilité en combat, pouvait s'avérer pratique, sachant ce pour quoi il était utilisé.

Il regarda Silica et montra les escaliers qui mèneraient au prochain étage, où Kirito et Asuna les attendaient déjà. Elle hocha la tête et le suivit jusqu'à la paire et ils partagèrent un regard.

« Et bien, on y est. » fit Kirito. « Espérons que nous avons tort. »

Les quatre partagèrent un sombre hochement de tête et montèrent les escaliers.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Voila le chapitre 6 fin de la première partie et le prochain chapitre on lira le point de vue de l'extérieur; Par contre je préviens il est très long donc je ne sais pas quand il sera publié. Bonne lecture et donnez moi votre avis s'il-vous-plaît.**

Chapitre 6 – La botte de Aincrad rencontre le cul des joueurs

 **24 Février 2023 – 25ème Étage de Aincrad**

Harry jeta un coup d'œil sur le terrain alors qu'ils finissaient de grimper les escaliers menant au vingt-cinquième étage de Aincrad, et ne fut pas rassurer par ce qu'il voyait. Les canyons étroits et e sol dur ne donnait pas une vue plaisante. Juste par leur localisation actuelle, il pouvait voir une demi-douzaine d'endroit où des mobs pouvaient leur tendre une embuscade.

« Eh bien, » il entendit Silica dire. « J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. » Elle regarda Harry. « Alors, quel chemin prenons-nous ? » Elle demanda.

C'était une bonne question. Depuis leur position, ils pouvaient distinguer trois chemins qui donnaient probablement vers la même direction probable de la ville central du palier, et par extension la place du téléporteur.

La discussion continua, mais Harry n'avait pas toute son attention dessus. Il cherchait dans son inventaire.

« Trouvé ! » Il sélectionna un objet et pris une petite sphère. « Je ne sais pas si cela va marcher, mais cela vaut le coup d'essayer. »

Kirito observa l'objet et ses yeux s'élargirent. « Attends, tu as trouvé une Sphère de Cartographie ? » Il demanda, surpris. « Où as-tu trouvé ça ? »

« Récompense d'une quête, » dit Harry. « Je l'ai reçu il y a deux étage lors d'une quête qu'Argo a trouvé et m'a recommandé. » Il renifla. « Elle était plutôt jalouse quand elle a découvert que c'était ce que j'avais reçu. » Il joua avec pendant quelques secondes et l'activa. « Très bien, cette chose ne cartographiera pas tout l'étage, mais nous avons le choix entre étirer la portée de la carte de environ cent mètres pour l'heure suivante, ou nous pouvons obtenir une carte des environs en une fois. » Il les regarda. « Une préférence ? »

Asuna et Kirito partagèrent un regard pendant une seconde avant de regarder Harry. « Je préférerai personnellement l'élargissement de la zone de cartographie, mais nous ne savons pas le niveau de danger des mobs, cela pourrit nous prendre plus d'une heure pour atteindre la ville. » dit Asuna.

Kirito acquiesça. « Vrai, mais la ville peut être à plus d'un kilomètre, aussi. » Il fronça les sourcils. « C'est un choix où les deux peuvent se montrer utile. » Il regarda Harry. « À toi de choisir. »

Harry regarda Silica, qui haussa les épaules. « Kirito marque un point, Hadrian, n'importe quel choix est bon. »

Harry les regarda tous fixement avant de hausser les épaules. « Un kilomètre c'est, alors. » Il activ l'objet et fit son choix. « Je préférerai savoir ce dans quoi nous entrons, et connaître la zone en général. « Il regarda alors que sa carte se mettait à jour. « Toute la zone est comme un labyrinthe ici. » Il envoya à tout le monde les données de la carte.

Kirito l'observa et opina. « De ce que je peux voir, il semble que le chemin ouest donne vers la ville. » Il dit, pointant le curseur qui était utilisé pour montrer un village. Il regarda ensuite vers le reste du groupe. « Devrions-nous ? »

Harry consentit et prépara son équipement. « Avançons avec précaution, cet endroit me donne un mauvais pressentiment.

Quand ils eurent atteint la ville, Stahlhold, un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, les quatre étaient crispés et regardaient nerveusement tout ce qui les entouraient, gardant un œil sur ce qui pourrait être des pièges ou des embuscades de mobs. On leur avait tendus plus d'une douzaine de fois par des mobs bien pus fortes que la normale, et avait évités de peu huit pièges en fosse qui faisait tombé un joueur dans des fossés empoisonné, trois pièges à pics qui causaient des saignements, et un qui causait un éboulement qu'ils avaient à peine réussis à battre à la course.

Ils avaient tous noté ces choses sur leur cartes, et les avaient alors planifier tous ensemble pour les rendre immédiatement et librement publique alors que Silica allait activer le portail de téléportation.

Mettre en place un communiqué d'information dans Aincrad était étonnamment facile, du moins ça l'était pour l'étage. Un joueur devait juste copier l'information sur un message et le poster sur le panneau de l'étage, qui se trouvait juste à côté du portail de téléportation et dire si cela devait ou non aller au joueurs automatiquement, ou si ils devaient le sélectionner manuellement sur le bulletin. Il y avait même une option pour diffuser l'information aux joueurs.

Harry l'avait régler pour mettre automatiquement à jour les données de la carte des joueurs et la liste de mob dès aqu'ils arrivaient sur l'étage pendant que Asuna mettait en place la diffusion. Maintenant, il ne tenait qu'au joueurs d'utiliser l'information comme ils le voulaient.

« Espérons qu'ils le prendrons sérieusement, » Kirito murmura alors que Asuna et Harry terminaient leur tâches.

« Ce n'est plus de notre ressort, » Harry admit avec un haussement d'épaule. Il regarda Silica et leva un sourcil. C'était amer mais satisfait.

« Puis-je avoir un Moshi Moshi ? » elle demanda.

« Je te demande pardon ? » Harry dit, clignant les yeux. Son… expérience du Japonais faisait que des tournures de phrase passait toujours au dessus de sa tête.

« J'espère que quelqu'un décroche – c'est comme cela que nous saluons quelqu'un qui appelle- »

Harry lui lança un regard confus. « Je comprends cette partie, je sais ce qu'est un téléphone mais… ? »

« C'est parce que je l'avait prévu, » elle expliqua avec attention. « Vraiment ? Je pense que l'expression vient de l'Anglais. »

Le regard confus de Harry restait alors que Kirito et Asuna reniflaient.

« Cela veut dire qu'elle avait raison à propos de cet étage et son niveau de dangerosité. »Kirito expliqua. Ils virent tous la compréhension illuminer le visage de Harry et regardèrent tandis qu'il ricana plutôt amèrement.

« Espérons que quelqu'un le fait, ou ils auront une mauvaise surprise quand ils arriverons ici. » fit Harry. « Oh, et Silica, cela vient peut-être de la langue Anglais, mais je n'ai jamais entendu ça en Angleterre. Donc ce n'est pas de l'Anglais de la Reine, mais probablement de l'Anglais Américain. Du moins, je le pense... »

« Il y a une différence ? » Asuna demanda avec une innocence qui puait juste la fausseté.

Harry mit son visage dans la paume de sa main et marmonna quelque chose en Anglais pendant que les autres riaient.

 **26 Février 2023 – 25ème Étage de Aincrad, Stahlhold**

Silica s'assit avec lassitude à la table du bar, avec Pina prenant le vent brièvement pour se poser sur la table. Elle regarda son partenaire qui apparaissait être tout aussi fatigué qu'elle, voyant le regard presque blanc qu'il donnait au menu en face de lui. Elle pouvait sympathiser, sachant à quel point la méfiance constante nécessaire pour survivre l'étage était drainante.

Les lourdes pertes s'empilant sur cet étage seul le rendait juste pire.

Les deux derniers jours leurs avaient démontrés brutalement à quel point elle avait raison, et juste combien de combattants de première ligne n'avait pas pris son avertissement aussi sérieusement qu'ils aurait dû. Pour cinq joueurs sortant le premier jour, un ou deux ne revenant pas était terriblement normal. Ce qui le rendait pire était que toutes les morts qu'ils avaient entendus étaient à cause de choses qui auraient put être évité si ils avaient fait attention dès le début.

La plupart des joueurs qui revenaient dans la ville en marchant, ou avaient utiliser de cher cristaux de téléportation pour s'enfuir de situations dangereuses, avait des expressions de choc sur leurs visages. La réalisation que cet étage n'était pas comme les autres n'avait pas été plaisant pour eux.

Harry sélectionna quelque chose sur le menu et le referma, terminant sa commande. Elle imaginait que le choix avait été fait juste pour en finir. Il prit de façon absente un sac de cacahuète de son inventaire et en donna quelques unes à Pina, qui mangea joyeusement le quatre-heure offert. Il gratta le dragon derrière les touffes de l'oreille et tourna son attention vers sa partenaire.

Silica secoua la tête devant ses actions et sourit. « Tu la gâtes, Hadrian, tu le sais ça ? » Elle dit.

Harry lui donna un petit, si ce n'est fatigué, sourire. « Et pas toi ? » Il répliqua. Il retira les cacahuètes, sous les protestation ennuyés de Pina et soupira.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Elle demanda.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Plusieurs choses. » Il répondit. « Tu avais raison de dire que cet étage allait être l'endroit où SAO arrêterait de nous ménager, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit comme ça. » Il secoua la tête. « Je m'attendais à ce que les choses soient plus difficiles, plus dangereuse, et ainsi de suite. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cet étage soit un piège mortel géant. »

Il se renfrogna alors. « Mais ce qui m'énerve le plus c'est comment de nombreux autres n'ont simplement _pas écouté_ nos avertissements. Je pensait qu'ils l'avaient fait, mais dès que l'étage s'est ouvert, ils n'ont pas rassemblé des informations et se sont simplement ruer dehors. »

Silica opina et regarda autour du bar. Il y avait quelques joueurs présent, beaucoup avec des visages sombres. « Il semblerait que cela est rentré, maintenant. » Elle observa.

Harry hocha la tête. « Je te donne ça, mais le coût pour que les personnes réalisent était bien trop élevé. » La serveuse NPC arriva et posa une bouteille sur la table avec deux gobelets, un plateau de viandes et fromages, et une miche de pain noir. Harry la remercia et le NPC s'inclina avant de s'éloigner.

Se servant un verre, Harry regarda Silica, son expression interrogatrice. Silica acquiesça et il remplit l'autre gobelet. Le lui donnant, il baissa les yeux vers la table et vit Pina regardant l'assiette avec la viande et le fromage avec envie. « Nous ferions bien de manger avant que Pina décide de le faire pour nous. » Il dit.

Silica regarda le dragon à plume et souffla d'amusement. « Tu as raison. » Elle dit. Elle prit un peu de viande et de fromage du plateau et le mit sur son assiette. « Et bien, mangeons. »

Aucun d'eux n'avaient particulièrement faim, les derniers jours n'ayant fait aucune faveur à leur appétits, mais ils mangèrent la nourriture commandée jusqu'à ce qu'ils sentent qu'ils avaient assez mangé. Quand ils eurent finit, à peu près la moitié de la nourriture avait été mangée.

Harry regarda le plateau non terminé et haussa les épaules, repoussant son assiette. Silica mit un peu plus de viande sur la sienne et la plaça en face de Pina, le dragon à plume obligeant joyeusement en mangeant la nourriture offerte.

« Donc, » fit Harry. « Demain, je pensait que nous pourrions faire notre base dans Feldin, la ville la plus proche de l'endroit où se trouve le labyrinthe pour le reste de notre temps sur cet étage. »

« Une raison à cela ? » Silica demanda.

Harry haussa les épaules. « L'ALS et la DDA poussent en avant, mais quelque chose sur comment les deux guildes interagissent me dérange. En fait, c'est plus comment Kibaou et Lind interagissent ensemble, ou le manque d'interagissement qui pose problème. »

Silica leva un sourcil. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par cela ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Nous savons que les deux ne s'entendent pas. Kibaou veut sortir tout le monde de ce jeu le plus vite possible. Il est un peu frimeur, mais veut bien faire. Lind, d'un autre côté... »

Silica hocha la tête. C'était une inquiétude. Pour toutes ses fautes, Kibaou voulait bien faire et était plus disposé à travailler et aider les membres non affiliés. Il était impulsif et insouciant, mais beaucoup de joueur sentait qu'il était préférable à Lind, qui agissait comme un gamer élitiste dans le meilleur des cas.

Lind savait aussi quoi dire afin de provoquer Kibaou, et elle avait ses soupçons que Lind allait probablement bientôt essayer cela ici dans l'intention de discréditer Kibaou. Cependant, une telle chose allait probablement causer la mort de plusieurs personne. Ils étaient tout les deux de la pensée que Lind ne considérait même pas cela un problème, ou n'en avait tout simplement rien à faire. Pas nécessairement de façon malicieuse, mais cela serait un réconfort froid pour ceux blessés ou tués dans l'opération. Silica se demandait si il ne pensait pas que la mort ici était réel, ou si il ne pouvait juste pas accepter à quel point les conséquences de ses actions étaient sérieuses.

« Ne pensons pas à cela maintenant, je ne veux pas avoir une indigestion. » Dit Silica. _Pas que nous pouvons réellement faire une indigestion ici_ , elle pensa.

 **27 Février 2023 – 25ème Étage de Aincrad – Chemin vers Feldin**

Harry bloqua l'attaque du mob avec son bouclier et la suivi avec une Compétence d'Epée, Slant, tuant le mob et causant des dommages à son partenaire en même temps. Il changea rapidement l'appui de son pied pour bloquer l'attaque suivante et vit Silica sprinter derrière le mob et utiliser une compétence pour le poignarder trois fois dans le dos, un Tri Pierce, si il se rappelait bien.

Le moment où l'attention du mob se tourna vers Silica, Harry prépara son bouclier et l'utilisa comme percuteur tandis qu'il fonçait sur le mob. Il devait l'avoir frappé plutôt fort, comme il voyait le mob, une sorte de lion des montagnes bipède, tituber et trébucher. Il ne perdit pas de temps alors qu'il utilisa cette opportunité pour poignarder la chose trois fois en une succession rapide de coups.

« Silica, switch ! » Il appela en sautant en arrière.

Silica se rua en avant, sa dague, déjà brillant avec une compétence activée. Poignardant le mob à deux reprise, il mourut et se brisa. Harry allait dire quelque chose quand un léger mouvement au coin de sa vision attira son attention.

« Silica, bouges ! » Il cria en préparant son bouclier. Il vit Silica sauter hors du chemin de l'embuscade du mob et chargea pour capturer son attention. Cela ne leur prit pas longtemps pour tuer le mob et il regarda rapidement les alentours. Ne voyant pas de menaces immédiates, il rengaina son épée et regarda Silica.

« Tu veux aller en ville avant que plus de leurs amis ne se montrent ? »Il demanda.

« Ouais, faisons ça. » Dit Silica. Elle remarqua ensuite quelque chose et sourit. « Génial ! Je suis montée d'un niveau ! »

Harry sourit. « C'est bien, cela fais que tu es niveau trente-six maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle acquiesça joyeusement et fit rapidement apparaître la fenêtre pour voir les changements de ses stats et faire quelques répartitions. Trente secondes plus tard, elle fermait la fenêtre et le regardait. « Bien, allons à Feldin. »

Harry hocha la tête et les deux continuèrent leur chemin vers la ville.

Au moment où ils atteignirent Feldin une heure plus tard, ils avaient combattu dix embuscades de plus par ces mobs chats bipèdes et évité six fosses. Comparé à leur expériences quand ils sont arrivés pour la première fois sur cet étage, c'était presque facil d'une certaine façon, pas qu'ils diraient cela aux autres joueurs. Bien sûr, cela pouvait simplement être qu'ils s'étaient habitués à la nature de cet étage.

Harry remarqua une silhouette familière dans une allée et pointa la personne à Silica.

« Je la vois, définitivement Argo. » Elle répondit. « Je vais me diriger vers l'auberge et prendre une chambre, deux si la disponibilité et le prix sont bons. Vas devant et reçois quelques informations d'elle. »

Harry opina et se dirigea précautionneusement vers l'allée.

« Je pensais que vous deux seriez là plus tôt, » Elle dit alors qu'il approchait.

Harry haussa des épaules. « Nous avons décider de le jouer prudent, et les quêtes autour de Stahlhold étaient bonne et un défi. » Il répondit. « Cet étage se montre définitivement à la hauteur de ce que l'on craignait. »

« Vous deux semblez bien vous en sortir, » Argo répondit. Au regard de Harry elle sourit. « J'ai garder un œil sur vous deux. Kii-bou et Aa-chan peuvent prendre soin d'eux-même, mais ils vont bien au cas où tu te demandes. »

Harry renifla. « Je n'en attends pas moins de ces deux-là. » Il dit avec un sourire. « Les as-tu vu en action ? Il sont d'un tout autre niveau. De toute façon, tu n'aurais pas été si visible au point que Silica et moi te voyons si tu n'avais pas quelque chose à dire. Donc, combine cela va-t-il coûter ? »

Le sourire de Harry disparut rapidement quand au lieu du sourire attendu, Argo lui donna un regard sérieux. « C'est gratuit cette fois. » Elle dit. Elle l'attira plus profondément dans l'allée. « Bon, nous sommes hors de vue, maintenant. »

« Si sérieux ? » Harry demanda.

Argo hocha la tête. « D'une façon, ça l'est. » Elle fronça les sourcils. « Je viens juste de découvrir que l'un des informateurs de mon réseau a été compromis, et qu'il diffusait quelques informations douteuses. »

Harry cligna des yeux. « Attends, compromis ? » Il demanda. « Et que veux-tu dire par information douteuse ? »

« Je veux dire que cet enfoiré de Lind a réussi à soudoyer ou faire chanter l'un de mes informateurs pour qu'il diffuse une information qui, bien que pas complètement fausse, manque quelques morceau clés, et il les passait en toute connaissance de cause comme des informations exactes. » Argo répondit avec un léger grondement dans la voix.

Harry grimaça. Même si des informations incomplètes n'étaient pas aussi mauvaises que des informations fausses, c'était toujours de la mauvaise information. « Bon sang, c'est pas bon. » Il regarda Argo. « Tu l'as confirmé ? » Il demanda.

Argo hocha la tête. « Ouais, » Elle répondit. « Sa conscience ne le supportait pas et il est venu se confesser après un certain temps. Pas avant qu'il ne diffuse celle-ci, mais il est bien venu vers moi. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Avec qui d'autre as-tu parlé de ça ? » il s'enquit.

Argo soupira. « Tu es la première que je pouvais actuellement atteindre directement, » elle répondit. « Les autres à qui je le dirais ne sont pas par ici, et je l'ai découvert il y a moins de vingt minutes. Je leur ai déjà envoyé des messages, mais je ne sais pas si ils les ont lu. »

Harry prit une mine renfrogné. « Pas bon, pas bon du tout. Qu'est-ce qu'était la mauvaise information, et qui – attends ne me dis pas. »

« Je ne pensais pas devoir le faire, » Argo lui dit et la mine renfrogné de Harry se renforça.

« Fais chier, Lind. » Il grogna. « Quel partie de la mort est réelle ne comprends-tu pas ? » Il commença à faire les cent pas dans l'espace limitée de l'allée. « Je sais que lui et Kibaou ne s'entendent pas et travaillent seulement ensemble dans les combats de boss car ils le doivent, mais c'est essayer intentionnellement de le faire tuer. »

« Je ne pense pas que Lind le voit comme cela, » Argo dit d'une voix traînante.

« Cela ne change pas le fait que ce résultat est celui qui est le plus à même de se produire. » Harry répliqua sèchement. « Même si Kibaou survit cela, d'autre mourront sûrement. Et merde. Au moins dis-moi que Kibaou n'est pas encore parti avec cet info. »

« Je le pourrais, mais ce serait un mensonge. Il est parti environ quarante minutes auparavant avec environ quarante joueurs. On leur a donné des informations sur le boss, mais cette information est incomplète sur son modèle d'attaque et le fait qu'il se multiplie en intervalles variées. »

« Putain. » Il commença à sortir de l'allée. « Argo, continues d'envoyer des messages à Kirito et aux autres, fais leur savoir ce qui se passe. Avec de la chance je peux le rattraper à temps. »

« Et si tu ne peux pas ? » elle demanda.

« Alors nous faisons de notre mieux pour nous assurer que ce raid ne se transforme pas en massacre. » Harry rétorqua. Il avait besoin de rattraper Silica et espérait qu'assez de joueur étaient près pour qu'ils puissent rassembler assez de personnes pour un sauvetage si il y avait besoin. Il commençait à quitter l'allée quand Argo l'appela.

« Ne te fais pas tué, Harry. » Elle dit.

Harry se retourna et sourit sombrement. « Je n'en ai pas l'intention. » Il répondit alors qu'il sortait de l'allée.

Par chance, cela ne lui prit que dix minutes pour rassembler assez de joueur pour faire un raid suffisant pour simplement renverser tout opposition qu'ils pourraient rencontrer et il les rassembla à l'entrée à la sortie de la ville. La réputation de Argo était solide. Harry a juste regroupé des groupes de joueurs. Il envoya Silica dans un magasin proche pour stocker des objets de soins, et vit plusieurs autres se diriger dans la même direction.

Bon, chances étaient qu'ils en auraient besoin, et il valait mieux avoir des objets de soin et ne pas en avoir besoin de toute façon.

Il guetta Kirito et Asuna venant de différentes directions et leur fit signe d'approcher. « Vous avez reçu le message de Argo ? »il leur demanda.

« Je me suis dirigé jusqu'ici aussi vite que j'ai put quand je l'ai reçu. » Kirito dit. Asuna hocha la tête en guise de confirmation qu'elle avait fait la même chose.

« Bien, » Harry fit. « Nous avons juste assez de personnes pour tirer le cul de Kibaou hors de la situation dans laquelle il s'est fourré si on arrive à temps, j'expliquerai la situation une fois que nous aurons rassemblé tout le monde. » Il envoya un requête de groupe aux deux qui acceptèrent.

« Ok, donc voici la situation. » Il dit. « Vous avez tous reçu le message de Argo que Kibaou est sur le point de s'en prendre à plus que lui et il a pris quarante autres dans la même situation ? » Devant leur hochement de tête il continua. « De ce qu'elle m'a dit, il s'est fait piégé. Celui qui lui a donné l'information qui l'a envoyé devant la pièce du boss avait été soit été soudoyé ou on l'a fait chanté pour qu'il donne des informations peu fiables. »Il les regarda tous. « Trois suppositions sur celui qui est actuellement derrière tout cela, et les deux premières ne comptent pas. »

« Es-tu sûr que c'était- » l'un des cefs de groupe commença à demander.

« Argo l'a confirmé, » Harry interrompit. « Quand c'est à propos d'information, elle _ne ment pas_. Si elle est trompée, elle te le dis. Si elle n'est pas sûre, soit elle ne le vend pas ou elle s'assure que tu es au courant. »

Le chef du groupe acquiesça, acceptant cela. L'intégrité de Argo était aussi bien connu que ses prix.

« Et bien, merde. » Klein dit. « À quoi joue-t-il ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « J'ai une idée, mais c'est pour plus tard, Klein. » Il regarda autour. « Nous devons atteindre le donjon rapidement ainsi que la pièce du bosse. »

« Gamin, » un autre chef de group dit, Grimlock, si il se souvenait bien. « Kibaou a une heure d'avance sur nous, les chances que nous le rattrapions à temps- »

« J'ai quelque chose qui devrait nous aider. » Klein interrompit. « Je le gardais pour un jour de pluie, mais maintenant reste un bon temps. » Il ouvrit son menu et sélectionna quelque chose dans son inventaire. La seconde l'objet s'est matérialisé, tout les yeux s'élargirent.

« Pas moyen. » Quelqu'un dit.

« Est-ce ? » Une question d'un autre.

« Un Cristal Couloir. » Kirito répondit pour tout le monde. « Comment en as-tu obtenu un ? » Il demanda.

Klein sourit. « Un drop super chanceux il y a deux semaines. »

Harry sourit gravement. « Eh bien, ça veut dire que c'est juste devenu faisable. Les premières tournées sont mienne sont nous survivons cela, Klein. » Son regard balaya à nouveau tout le monde. « Maintenant, nous avons besoin de venir avec un plan. »

 **25ème Étage de Aincrad – Labyrinthe**

Harry observa alors que tout le monde traversait le reflet qui était l'effet d'un cristal couloir à une certaine distance de l'entrée de la pièce du boss. Un rapide regard vers la pièce montra qu'elle était ouverte et on pouvait clairement entendre les son d'un combat, les cris des joueurs, et les rugissements du boss à l'intérieur.

« Mince, »Il entendit Kirito marmonner. « Nous ne sommes pas arrivé assez rapidement pour arrêter ça. »

Harry opina. « Il y avait peu de chance de toute façon, » Il dit résigné. Il lança un regard à l'assemblé de joueur. « D'accord, équipe un à huit, nous rentrons. Équipe neuf et dix, sortez des objets de soin, préparez-les et restez près de l'entrée. Notre job ici est de faire sortir Kibaou et son raid, tuer le boss est secondaire. » Il sourit sombrement. « Bien sûr, nous savons tous à quel point les plans et combats de boss vont ensemble. »

Il y eut une poignée de rire dure après la dernière phrase. Oh oui, ils savaient très bien comment les plans allaient quand ils s'occupaient d'un combat de boss.

« Chef de groupe, vous savez quoi faire. » Harry dit et il se tourna vers la pièce de boss. « Allons-y ! »

Les trente prochaines minutes seront remémorées comme l'un des plus chaotiques combat de boss que les joueurs feront pour un long moment, mais la planification initiale, les préparations ajoutées de beaucoup de joueurs au cours des dernières semaines, et l'arrivée rapidement avait évité un massacre.

Quand même, s'occuper d'un géant bicéphale, ainsi que les mobs additionnels qui apparaissaient à intervalles régulier, en essayant de faire sortir, cajoler, ou bien simplement balancer dehors, le groupe de Kibaou, était loin de ce que quiconque appellerait amusant. Excitant et palpitant ? Oui ? Amusant ? Pas une chance.

Ils ne pouvaient pas sauver tout le monde, et même le raid qui est venu à la rescousse souffrira de quelques pertes. Cependant, il n'avait pas juste réussis à sauver la majorité du raid de Kibaou, mais une observation chanceuse de l'une des équipes que l'on avait ordonné de rester en arrière en renfort avait remarqué un point faible du boss, leur avait permis de tuer le boss en même temps et passer l'étage.

Deux instants ressortirent de cet épisode beaucoup insisteront qu'ils s'étaient produits au même moment, mais seul le serveur codant le temps pourra raconter l'histoire.

Beaucoup se rappelaient de la charge folle de Silica et Kirito, l'Épéiste Noir couvrant la Princesse Dragon et son compagnon alors que le serpent ailé devenait un ange miséricordieux, lâchant des objets de soins sur les équipes de joueurs qui ne s'en sortaient pas.

On se rappelait de Silica, sa dague dans une main, les objets de soins dans l'autre prêts à être lancé vers le familier adorateur de cacahuète dans l'autre. L'épée de Kirito et ses coups vicieux brisant les mobs ajoutés par le boss.

D'autres se rappelleront du Flash Éclair et le jeune chevalier se rapprochant lentement du point faible principal du boss – et en fait, c'était souvent le premier événement que les survivants de SAO pointeront quand quelqu'un commençait une de ses 'Kirito a fait tout le boulot' tirades.

Hadrian dégageait le chemin pour les Art à l'Epée de Asuna avec épée et bouclier, jusqu'à ce que ce qoit Harry qui dirigea l'équipe couvrant les arrières de la force d'assaut depuis les renforts pendant que Asuna supervisait l'assaut, montrant toute la vitesse et la grâce qui lui avait donné ce titre, jusqu'à coordonner le coup à trois volets de Kibaou, Klein et elle-même qui vint à bout du géant.

Quand plus tard, quelques uns essayeront de suggérer à Klein que c'était une sorte de moment de gloire pour lui, il secouera sa tête. Le frère du jeu accompli deviendrait plus sombre.

« C'était un moment qui nous rappelait que nous avons survécu Aincrad, » il dirait.

##

Harry regarda prudemment le message les félicitant d'avoir tué le boss. En dépit de leur victoire, malgré leur réussite dans leur sauvetage, il ne sentait aucune exaltation, juste du soulagement. Soulagé d'être toujours en vie après ce qui aurait probablement été une course idiote. Soulagé que la plupart de ceux qui sont allés avec lui avaient survécu. Sulagé qu'ils étaient arrivés à temps pour sauver ceux qu'ils pouvaient.

Comme c'était, douze du groupe d'assaut de Kibaou avaient perdu leur vie, et leur propre raid en avait perdu cinq, ce qui faisait dix-sept morts. Dix-sept personnes étaient mortes car un autre joueur avait été manipulé.

Il regarda les curseurs manquant représentant les joueurs qui étaient morts :

Grimlock, qui était mort en poussant sa femme hors du chemin d'une attaque. Touchant le mob qui l'avait eu et l'entraînant avec lui.

Turam, il se rappelait du petit mais corpulent homme couvrant son groupe et prenant plusieurs coups fatals du boss. Ils avaient partagé un verre à Stahlohld quelques nuits auparavant…

AndyHill, qui avait chargé un groupe de renfort quand son groupe avait été pris de court, les entraînant tous avec lui, criant de défi tout ce temps.

TheShepherd, a été prise par surprise par le boss quand elle attaquait des renforts. Cela ne l'avait pas empêché de contre-attaquer et de laisser son épée piquée dedans, ou d'utiliser son corps lancé pour frapper un renfort dans un mur.

HeronGull, qui se réjouissait d'être libérée de sa sclérose en plaque dans la réalité virtuelle. Elle avait crié au renforts de venir l'attraper au lieu du joueur blessé que Silica essayait d'atteindre. Elle était morte avec un sourire.

« Hadrian, » Il entendit Silica dire de non loin. « Nous avons de la compagnie. »

Il se tourna pour faire face à l'entrée de la pièce, ayant une bonne idée de qui arrivait. Il fut prouvé qu'il avait raison quand une figure familière entra dans la pièce avec un bon groupe de personnes derrière lui.

« Bien sûr qu'il se montre. » Harry dit. Il regarda Silica. « Eh bien, rejoignons les autres. »

##

Lind cligna des yeux devant la vue d'autaant de joueurs dans la salle du boss, surpris qu'ils soient si nombreux à avoir atteint la salle, spécialement car il savait que Kibaou n'en avait pas autant avec lui quand il a quitté Feldin. Pendant un bref moment, il se demanda si Kibaou les avait rassemblé le long du chemin avant d'écarter cette hypothèse. Il vit plusieurs qui étaient dans Feldin quand il avait lui-même quitté la ville, donc ça ne pouvait pas être cela.

Mais quand même, comment étaient-ils arrivés avant lui ?

Il bannit la pensée et regarda autour. Il pouvait voir le message félicitant les joueurs d'avoir tué le boss. _C'est un problème_ , il pensa. _Si ils ont tué le boss en dépit de la mauvaise information que j'avais fait passé, alors ils sont de meilleurs joueurs que ce que je pensais._

Il espionna plusieurs joueurs rassemblé autour et vit une paire familière marcher vers ce groupe. Par rapport aux regards qui leur étaient lancés, il semblerait que l'un des deux était en charge de ce raid. Bon, il était facile de s'occuper d'enfant dans son esprit.

Il manqua complètement les regards noirs que beaucoup de joueurs lui lançait, ainsi que les blanc que le reste avaient. Ceux avec lui, cependant, ne les avaient pas manqué.

« Boss, » Schivata dit. « Je pense que nous devrions partir. »

Il regarda Schivata et vit le regard nerveux sur le visage de son second. Il regarda autour de la salle et vit ce que les autres voyaient. _Oh_ , il pensa. _Quelque chose les_ _avait mis de mauvaise humeur Est-ce parce que j'étais en retard pour la fête ?_

« Pas encore, Schivata, » il répondit. « Pas encore. Voyons de quoi il s'agit. »

Il fit un geste au reste de son groupe de rester derrière alors que les deux marchèrent vers le rassemblement de joueurs qu'il avait observé plus tôt. En passant de nombreux joueurs, il entendit des marmonnements sombres, mais les ignora.

À ses yeux, ce n'était pas comme si il avait fait quelque chose de mauvais. Si d'autres n'étaient pas d'accord, cela importait peu.

Malheureusement pour lui, d'autres auront des choses plutôt pointue à lui dire à propos de cela.

 **Aincrad, Aire d'Administration du MJ**

Akihiko Kayaba avait reçu la notification de l'achèvement de l'étage et avait quitté la guilde qu'il avait commencé à construire pour jeter un coup d'oeil sur les choses, ainsi que de jeter un regard sur les données enregistrés. Le vingt-cinquième étage avait pour but d'être un défi, mais la difficulté de l'étage, et les pertes humaines résultantes avaient été plus grandes que ce qu'il avait voulut.

Pas de façon significative tel que les pertes décimant ceux qui avaient pris l'initiative de compléter Aincrad, mais assez haute pour que le choc résulte en un impact négatif sur les joueurs. Quand même, l'effet aurait put être pire, et il se rappelait de la note qui s'était affiché un peu plus d'une semaine auparavant, signifiant que quelques joueurs l'avait au moins prédit.

Maintenant, il regardait les conséquences du combat, avec le playback du combat sur une deuxième fenêtre, et remarqua que l'un des chefs de guildes parmi ce groupe était confronté par un nombre de joueur en colère. _Ah Lind_ , il pensa, _tellement de potentiel, mais tu es aussi tellement obstinément aveugle._

Il regarda une joueuse marcher vers lui et le claquer assez durement pour l'envoyer à terre.

« -mari est mort à cause de toi, fils de pute ! » La femme lui cria dessus. Il jeta un regard sur la source d'information et vit son nom : Griselda.

Et bien, les choses semblaient devenir intéressantes.

 **Aincrad, 25ème Etage – Pièce du Boss**

Asuna se rapprocha rapidement de Griselda et mis une main sur son bras alors que la femme commençait à vouloir sortir son épée. Elle pouvait comprendre la très justifiable colère de Griselda, mais elle devait contourner cela au plus vite, ou les choses deviendraient violentes.

« Griselda. » Asuna dit. « Assez. »

« Mais- »

« Assez, » Asuna dit plus fermement. « Aussis satisfaisant que de le poignarder serait, cela ne changerait rien. » Elle lança un regard froid vers Lind. « Je suggère que tu comprennes le message et partes, Lind. »

Lind lança un regard noir aux deux filles. « Ce n'est pas ma faute que vous soyez tous venu et que certain d'entre vous soyez mort. » Il dit durement. « Aucun d'entre vous n'aviez à venir ici, donc ne me rendez pas responsable de ça. »

« Et encore, » Harry interjeta, en faisant un pas vers eux. « Nous n'aurions même pas pensé à venir ici et les sauver en premier lieu, si tu n'avais pas, d'une façon ou d'une autre, obtenu de l'un des informateurs de Argo qu'il répande une mauvaise information. »

Lind tourna son regard noir vers lui.

Harry le regarda simplement glacialement. « Tu n'aurais vraiment pas dû utiliser quelqu'un du réseau de Argo pour cela, Lind. Elle l'a découvert, et elle s'est assuré de passer l'information. » Il se pencha. « Et malheureusement, j'ai connu des types de ton genre dans la vrai vie. J'ai vu ce qui arrivait quand on laisse les personnes comme toi s'en sortir avec ce genre de , de connerie. Maintenant que je sais que tu tomberas aussi bas que ça, maintenant que Argo sait, maintenant que tout le monde ici sait, tout le monde saura. Et sais-tu ce que cela veut dire, Lind ? »

« Je suis l'un des meilleurs- » Lind commença froidement.

« Cela veut dire qu'à partir de maintenant, que peint sur toi, se trouvera un grand signe, » Harry dit avec un sourire froid et satisfait. « Il dira, 'J'ai presque causer le second plus gros massacre de SAO car je suis un branleur jaloux.' Et cela vas te suivre, toi et tout idiots qui te suivent. Tout cela parce que tu as décidé de traiter cela comme un _jeu_. »

« Ce n'est pas comme si tes mains étaient propre, non plus. » Lind protesta.

« Non, » Harry admit calmement. « Elles ne le sont pas. De toute les personnes qui m'ont suivies, cinq sont mortes, et j'en prend la responsabilité. Et ceci et la différence principale entre nous, je prends mes responsabilités. » Il se tourna de Lind et commença à s'éloigner. « J'en ai fini ici. »

La marche de Harry s'arrêta quand tout le monde entendit un rire amer. Ils tournèrent tous leur attention vers la source du rire et virent Kibaou, qui avait été silencieux depuis la défaite du boss faire un pas en avant.

« Vous savez, » il dit. « Cela en dit long sur nous les adultes quand un enfant est plus adulte que nous. » Il regarda Harry. « J'étais un idiot à la recherche de gloire, et regardes où cela m'a mené. Douze de ma guilde tués, et cinq autres tués en nous sortant de là, et dans quel but ? Pour que je puisse avoir la gloire de passer un étage ? » Il rit à nouveau amèrement. « J'ai joué en plein dans la main de Lind avec celui-ci. »

Il regarda tout le monde présent. « Je vais avoir besoin d'un peu de temps loin du front après cela, donc je pense que je vais aller dans les étages plus bas et parler à ces joueurs qui nous suivent. Peut-être que je peux leur apprendre de ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs que moi. »

Harry donna un sourire grave. « Peut-être qu'ils n'auront pas à apprendre les mêmes leçons que nous à leur dépends. » Il opina vers Kibaou. « Quand même, c'est pour plus tard. Je me dirige vers le prochain étage pour activer le portail de téléportation. » Il regarda autour et remarqua l'absence d'une personne. « Eh bien, si Kirito ne l'a pas déjà fait. »

Un nombre de joueurs rirent et commencèrent à quitter la pièce du boss. Lind et son groupe furent laissé derrière.

Schivata regarda leur maître de guilde. Le visage de Lind passa de blanc, à un état tentant de calculer des scénarios qu'il avait parfois jusqu'à devenir stupéfié (mais le boss était jamais stupéfié) à un air renfrogné.

Un air renfrogné qui était dirigé vers le dos d'un Hadrian qui partait.

 _Oh enfer_ , Schivata songea. Parce que même si il n'avait jamais parler de son observation à Lind, il savait que quelqu'un avait remplacé Kibaou sur la liste 'd'obstacle' de Lind.

Le boss n'allait pas oublier ce qui s'était passé.

Cela… cela était probablement comme mettre de l'huile sur le feu, Schivata pensa pour soi-même. Et cette pensée lui fit perdre toute pensée de gloire à venir quand il avait rejoint Lind.

Car Lind recommençait à calculer, maintenant. Et même si le chef de guilde pensait, ses pensées étaient sombres.

 _Cela va être un putain d'incendie quand éclatera._


	8. Interlude

**Donc dans ce chapitre nous avons le point de vue des gens de l'extérieur, j'espère que vous aimerez autant qu j'ai aimer traduire ce chapitre. n'hésitez pas à commenter**

Chevalier Mystique en Ligne – Vues depuis le Monde Extérieur

 **6 Novembre 2022 – Nerima, Résidence des Ayano**

Il faisait nuit alors que Tetsuhiko Ayano tenait sa femme, Sumire, et regardait les ambulanciers charger sa fille Keiko, dans une ambulance pour l'emmener à l'hôpital local pour attendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse être transférée dans une faculté appropriée pour des soins à plus long terme. Ce qui avait pour but d'avoir sa fille s'amuser avec et pour se faire plus d'amis, elle avait un don pour ça apparemment, avait tourné au cauchemar pour sa famille.

Comme c'était, il n'avait actuellement aucune connaissance de ce à quoi elle faisait face la-dedans. Le mot sur comment accéder au Nerve Gear depuis un ordinateur les avait atteint peu de temps avant l'arrivée de l'ambulance, volant lui et sa femme de toute chance de voir comment leur fille s'en sortait.

Étonnamment simple, mais il était un chimiste professionnel avec un doctorat en Chimie, pas une personne pour la technologie informatique. Il pouvait utiliser un ordinateur, il en avait besoin pour travailler, mais c'est tout. Quand même, sa famille pouvait prendre avantage de cela quand Keiko sera dans une faculté adaptée. Et alors il pourra découvrir ce qu'elle faisait, et avec espoir se rassurer.

Il y avait trop d'inconnus, mais il était sûr d'une chose. Si quelqu'un blessait volontairement sa fille et survivait dans SAO, cette personne devait espérer qu'il ne découvre pas qui il ou elle est, ou cette personne découvrira pourquoi toutes ces cicatrices sur ses mains ne viennent pas du fait de tenir des échec avec des éléments chimiques volatiles.

Et alors, le reste de la famille s'impliquerait. Sa belle famille seule voudront leur part de chair, et ils pouvaient être incroyablement créatif sur ce qu'ils pouvaient faire à un corps humain. Ils ne tueront pas la personne, mais cette personne _souhaitera_ certainement le contraire.

Alors qu'il regardait l'ambulance s'en aller, il regarda sa femme désemparée et la guida gentiment dans la maison. La faisant s'asseoir, il regarda sa détresse s'évanouir, pour être remplacer par de la furie froide. Elle sortit son portable et tapa un numéro.

« Bonjour, père, » elle ditt dès que l'appel fut connecté. « Quelque chose est arrivé, et j'ai besoin de te le dire. » Elle expliqua alors la situation. « Aussi, si tu peux joindre Tante Nabiki – oh, tu penses à la même chose. Oui, nous serons là. Bye. »

Elle regarda Tetsuhiko. « Ils nous veulent au Dojo Saotome-Tendo aussi vite que possible, chéri. » Elle dit.

Tetsuhiko acquiesça. « Alors allons-y. » il répondit.

 **10 Novembre 2022 – Propriété des Wainwright, Location inconnue**

Richard gardait sa nervosité sous contrôle alors qu'il attendait d'être appelé dan la pièce de conférence pour faire face à son destin. Il avait été rappelé ici pour s'expliquer et il avait donné toutes les informations pertinentes, ne cachant rien, et n'offrant aucune excuses.

Un mineur avait été mis en danger à cause de ses propres actions, ce qui était quelque chose que la famille avait interdit il y a bien longtemps comme une partie de leur culture. Même si cela était quelquefois impossible à empêcher, cela prenait des circonstances complètement hors de leur contrôle et impossible à prévoir pour qu'elle soit pardonnable.

Il pouvait espérer que cela s'appliquera pour son cas. Il aimait être vivant et en un seul morceau, mais il acceptera toute punition qui lui sera donnée. Être le petit-fils du patriarche ne l'aidera pas, mais d'accepter toute la responsabilité devrait détourner les choses de son équipe, au moins.

Il vit la porte s'ouvrir et l'un des hommes de mains de la famille sortir et de lui faire signe d'entrer. Il était temps pour lui de faire face au conséquences.

Quelques minutes après la fermeture de la porte, ses cris de douleurs furent entendus.

##

Il grogna alors qu'il vérifiait mentalement rapidement son état. Il sentait de la douleur, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était toujours en vie Tous ses membres semblaient présents, vu qu'il pouvait les sentir, ce qui voulait aussi dire qu'il n'était pas l'un de ces malchanceux qui avaient été battus ou maudit pour être paralysé. C'était bon, même si parbleu, ce qui lui avait été fait faisait _mal_.

« Richard, lèves-toi dès que tu le peux, » il entendit la voix du patriarche de la famille.

Richard fit de son mieux pour obéir. Dès qu'il le pouvait voulait basiquement dire de le faire immédiatement à moins que tu ne sois trop blessé, ce qu'il n'était pas. Il étouffa rapidement tout autre grognements alors qu'il se mettait sur ses pieds. Cela ne serait pas bon de monter de la faiblesse maintenant.

Il leva lentement sa tête et regarda l'homme qui avait dirigé la famille Wainwright depuis au moins six décades, prenant soin de ne faire aucun mouvement brusque pour ne pas aggraver ses blessures. Rencontrant les yeux de l'homme, qui était proche de la centaine, il vie le regard froid et sans émotion du patriarche de la famille et se prépara mentalement.

« Bien que la situation était imprévisible, » le patriarche dit de sa voix froide. « Tu aurais put retarder les choses et l'empêcher. Cependant, tu as pris tes responsabilités, et cette responsabilité restera tienne. Tant que le garçon vit pendant qu'il est piégé dans ce Sword Art Online, toute autre discipline sera en attente. S'il y en venait à mourir, cependant... » il n'avait pas besoin de terminer sa phrase, les conséquences étaient claire pour Richard.

'Je comprends, Patriarche. » Richard dit calmement.

« Bien, » l'homme dit. « Tu retourneras au Japon et prendras responsabilité pour la sécurité physique du garçon. Nous ne pouvons rien faire par rapport à ce qui se passe dans Sword Art Online, mais nous pouvons nous assurer que son corps reste sécurisé et protégé. Tu feras aussi ce que tu peux pour enquêter ety voir si il y a une façon pratique et sûre de le sortir de là, et peut-être le reste de ceux piégés. »

Richard hocha la tête montrant qu'il avait comprit.

« Vas à l'infirmerie et traites tes blessures alors. Tu es attendu au Japon dans pas plus de deux jours. » Les yeux de l'homme s'adoucirent, légèrement. « C'est une mauvaise situation pour toi Richard, mais pas une sans espoir. En espérant que ce garçon est tel que tu l'a évalué. »

Richard sourit désabusé. « Il me paraît être un survivant, Patriarche. » Il répondit. « Bien que je doute qu'il reste sauf dans SAO, je pense bien qu'il sera capable de faire face à ce qui viendra devant lui. »

« Prie pour que ce soit vrai, Richard. Prie pour que ce soit vrai. »

 **15 Novembre2022 – Poudlard, Bureau de Albus Dumbledore**

Albu se rassit péniblement sur sa chaise et se frotta ses yeux avec fatigue. La dernière semaine avait été très occupée pour lui. Il avait trouvé Harry, juste pour découvrir qu'il était trop tard pour ramener son étudiant. Ajouté à cela qu'il devait réunir autant d'information que possible sur l'état actuel de Harry, ses soins à long terme attendus, et tout le reste, c'était surprenant qu'il trouve le temps de dormir. Comme c'était, il revenait du Ministère après avoir expliqué à Cornelius, _encore_ , que ramener Harry en Angleterre était impossible cette fois.

 _Comment cet idiot est devenu Ministre me dépasse,_ il pensa amèrement. _Oh oui, c'était parce qu'il n'y avait personne de mieux pour prendre le boulot. Il est compétent comme administrateur, vrai, mais c'est tout ce pour ce il est compétent._

D'une façon surprenante, Lucius l'avait aidé à calmer le Ministre, ce qui était révélateur, à sa façon. Bien sûr, tout ce qu'il avait besoin de faire était de mentionner que Harry était sous la protection des Wainwright à cet égard, et cela avait calmer beaucoup la crise.

Cela voulait aussi dire que beaucoup qui voulaient du mal à Harry retiendrons leur mains, ce qui n'était pas un bénéfice superflu. Très peu était assez audacieux pour provoquer cette famille, et avec bnnes raisons. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas aussi vicieux que dans le passé, mais ils étaient toujours l'une des familles de criminels les plus puissantes du monde magique. Leur semblant de légitimité ne changeait pas cela.

Bien sûr, Lucius l'aidant à cet égard servait à garder toute sorte de répercussion de se tourner vers lui ? Aussi, si ses soupçons étaient corrects, cela servira aussi à empêcher les Wainwrights de venir après _lui_. Il n'avait aucune preuve, et les Wainwright ne disaient certainement rien, mais c'était maintenant un point discutable.

Les Wainwrights avaient pris la responsabilité de la protection et les soins de Harry, et ils ne laisseront personne interférer avec cela.

Il devait aussi expliquer les choses aux amis de Harry aussi vite que possible. Ils étaient probablement déjà au courant de la situation de Harry, ou ils le seront rapidement quand la _Gazette du Sorcier_ sera délivrée le matin, mais il avait des choses qu'il devait leur expliquer. Et cela ne comptait pas comment Remus Lupin, son Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, allait probablement réagir. Il espérait qu'il ne réagirait pas de façon colérique à la nouvelle.

Un Loup-Garou en colère, même un qui ne risquait pas de se transformer, n'était pas quelqu'un que l'on voulait en colère dirigé vers soi. Remus était peut-être d'un tempérament calme, mais il l'avait vu arracher physiquement le bras d'un Mangemort et le _battre_ à mort avec celui-ci la dernière fois que l'homme était en colère.

Par chance, la colère de l'homme sera redirigé autre part.

Il devait aussi s'assurer que Harry ne pouvait pas être entraîner contre son plein-gré dans autre chose de magique. Cela voulait dire s'assurer que toutes chose avec une trace magique qui n'avait pas disparu, et même n'importe quoi avec son sang dessus était de préférance détruite, ou enfermé. Gringotts servira pour le dernier, et pour le premier cas, il pouvait s'en occuper.

Par chance, toute trace magique sur le travail de Harry se sera décomposé jusqu'à maintenant, mais mieux valait être sauf.

 **16 Novembre 2022 – Manoir des Malfoy**

Lucius sorti de la cheminée qui avait été placée séparément pour la communication et le voyage par réseau de cheminée et se dirigea directement vers son bureau. Empêcher le Ministre de faire quelque chose de stupide et contre les souhaits et conseils d'Albus Dumbledore était une chose rare pour lui, mais il y avait des temps où cela arrivait. Temps rares, mais il était assez intelligents et expérimenté pour avoir conscience que ces temps viennent et qu'il puissent ainsi agir en bonne forme.

Son père s'était assuré qu'il connaisse la politique, et s'était assuré qu'il sache quand il devait céder une position idéologique, ou tout du moins se raviser de montrer ouvertement son attachement à cet état. Les Malfoys n'étaient pas devenus une famille importante en étant stupide. Savoir quand être d'accord avec son adversaire, ou du moins ne pas les opposer ouvertement, était tout aussi important que les croyances idéologiques, aussi longtemps que ces croyances ne t'aveuglaient pas.

Le dernier était une leçon qu'il avait apprit de la manière forte lorsqu'il eut besoin d'appeler pratiquement toute les faveurs qui était dû à sa famille, avec des pot-de-vins judicieux et presque ruineux, pour rester hors de prison douze ans auparavant. Avoir passé des années à servir un fou avant avait seulement servi à ce que la leçon reste avec lui. Pour la plus grande partie.

Dans l'état actuel des choses, empêcher Cornelius de faire quelque chose de stupide regardant Potter sera relativement simple, encore plus vu que Dumbledore l'avait averti que les Wainwright étaient impliqués. La plupart de ceux qui auraient utilisés cette opportunité pour tuer ou blesser Potter ne le feront plus maintenant. Les Wainwrights étaient craint pour une raison, et si ils prenaient la responsabilité de la santé de Potter ne servait pas à dissuader quelques idiots, alors ils méritaient ce que les Wainwrights leur feront.

Bien sûr, le Minstère ne manquait pas d'idiots. Particulièrement une Dolores Ombrage, qui s'était récemment élevé au poste de Sous-Secrétaire d'État du Ministère de la Magie, et montrait des signes de laisser cette position lui monter à la tête. Même si elle était un femme parfaitement désagréable, elle avait été une alliée utile quelques fois, mais elle allait probablement bientôt devenir une nuisance. Elle avait tendance à ne pas considérer que les conséquences de ses actes allait revenir la mordre comme un dragon furieux, haute position au Ministère ou non. Elle ne prenait aussi pas en considération la quantité de personne qui la méprisait, si elle était même au courant.

Il chercha dans son bureau et sortit une boîte. La tapant avec sa baguette en un schéma spécifique, il l'ouvrit. Son grand-père avait payé cher pour cet objet particulier, ce qui demandait que la personne entrante soit saine d'esprit, de magie, et pas sous contrôle, pour l'ouvrir. Autrement son contenu sera détruit.

Il mit la main dedans et sortit un paquet attaché de parchemins. Il était temps pour lui de faire quelques recherches sur quelques personnes et de voir comment il pouvait les influencer pour qu'ils n'agissent pas d'une façon qu'il ne souhaitait pas. Ou du moins, trouver toute informations pouvant être utiliser contre eux pour les retirer de l'équation.

26 Novembre 2022 – Poudlard, la Grande Salle

Hermione donna un peu de saucisse au Hibou de la poste de son assiette alors qu'elle prenait le paquet qu'il avait délivré. Sa famille avait trouve une Née-Moldu qui ne vivait pas trop loin de sa maison et avait fait un arrangement avec elle pour pouvoir utiliser son hibou afin de garder contact pendant l'année scolaire à Poudlard. Même si ses parents n'utilisaient pas souvent cet arrangement, cela avait été pratique en cet instant.

Elle avait besoin d'obtenir autant d'information sur Sword Art Online, le Nerve Gear, et tout ce qui était impliqué que possible. Elle avait écrit à ses parents la semaine dernière, expliquant la situation de Harry aussi loin que le Directeur et la Gazette avait put l'expliquer, et leur avait demander de trouver ce qu'ils pouvaient.

Elle était honnêtement surprise qu'ils aient répondu aussi rapidement, sachant à quel point leur emploi du temps était occupé.

Ouvrant le paquet, elle vit plusieurs primés et au-dessus de ceux-ci, une lettre. Elle prit d'abord la lettre, et la lue.

 _Hermione,_

 _Même si il est bon d'entendre de tes nouvelles aussi tôt dans l'année scolaire, j'aurai préféré que ce soit dans de meilleurs circonstances. J'espère que ton ami, Harry, s'en sortira sain et sauf. Ton père et moi avons fait quelques recherches sur ce Sword Art Online, l'incident qui en a surgi, et nous avons envoyé ce que nous pouvions. Beaucoup des articles étaient en Japonais, comme il n'y a pas beaucoup de sources en dehors du Japon, et nous avons du en trier un certain nombre, les passer au programme de traduction en ligne, et supposer du mieux que nous pouvions._

 _Nous avons inclus des copies de ces articles, à la fois ceux écrit en Anglais, ceux que nous avons traduit du Japonais, et les articles Japonais originaux ? Nous avons inclus les article Japonais au cas où quelqu'un avec les mêmes talents spéciaux puisse fournir une meilleure traduction, comme les traduction venant d'un programme sont, au mieux, seulement bon pour donner une vue général de l'ensemble. Tu comprendras lorsque tu les liras._

 _Quand même, ton père et moi aimerions avoir de tes nouvelles plus souvent, donc s'il-te-plaît, réponds._

 _Avec amour._

 _Maman._

Elle soupira devant la dernière phrase, mais pouvait comprendre pourquoi sa mère écrivait cela. Elle avait commencé par écrire à ses parents chaque semaines quand elle était arrivée à Poudlard jusqu'à ce que l'excitation d'être dans une école de magie disparue. Depuis lors, autre que ses retour à la maison pendant les vacances, ses parents étaient chanceux de recevoir des lettres d'elle une fois par mois. Encore moins maintenant, avec sa charge de classe, pour laquelle ses parents ne seraient pas heureux si ils réalisaient la taille de celle-ci.

Ses parents étaient des personnes logiques, et sa façon d'aller à toute ses classes était illogique, et idiot si elle était honnête, même pour les standards de sorcier et de sorcières. Elle se demandait si la raison pour laquelle on lui avait même permit d'essayer quelque chose comme ça était du au professeur McGonagall essayant de souligner un point.

Elle se sortit cela de l'esprit et fouilla le paquet pour sortir une pile de papier, une copie d'article de journaux. Il était temps de faire quelques recherches.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, Hermione ? »Ron demanda en s'asseyant à la table.

« J'ai demandé à mes parents de trouver tout ce qu'ils pouvaient dans le monde moldu sur ce qui est arrivé à Harry. » Elle répondit. « Comme c'est une machine moldue, ils auraient de meilleurs chances. »

Ron hocha la tête, mais elle pouvait voir qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment. Il regarda le paquet et à l'intérieur de celui-ci et vit les papiers. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur, et elle hocha la tête. Il tendit le bras et saisit l'une des feuilles.

Il la regarda plein de confusion pendant un moment et la reposa. « Si c'était écrit en Anglais, c'était pire que mes rédactions. » Il dit.

Hermione la prit et la parcourut. Elle devait l'admettre, il avait raison. « Cela doit venir d'un que mes parents ont du passer au traducteur. » elle dit. « Les Moldus ont les moyens de traduire des choses d'un langage à un autre sans avoir à le faire eux-même, mais bon... »

« Cela ne fait pas vraiment du bon travail, n'est-ce pas. » Ron finit.

« Cela dépend duquel est utilisé. » Hermione lui dit. « Mes parents ont probablement utilisés un gratuit, donc la qualité est plus suspecte. » Elle l'examina de plus près. « Mmm, mais j'arrive à avoir l'idéee générale de ce qu'il dit. » Elle mit la main dans le paquet et sortit d'autres feuilles de papier. Elle leur lança un rapide coup d'œil et en donna une à Ron.

« Celui-ci semble avoir été écrit dans un Anglais correct. » Elle dit. « Examine-le pour moi. »

Ron le fit. Il le lut et le posa. « Je ne comprends toujours pas la plus grande partie, mais c'était plus facile à lire. » Il dit avec un haussement d'épaule. « Il semblerait que Harry est bloqué dans une sorte d'illusion ou quelque chose du genre. Comment est-ce que les moldus ont fait ça ? »

Hermione repensa à ce qu'il avait dit. La première partie était assez proche, vraiment. Pas entièrement vrai, mais elle pouvait voir comment quelqu'un qui ne connaît pas le monde moldu pouvait en venir à cette conclusion. Pour la deuxième partie…

« Je ne sais pas. » Elle admit à la surprise de Ron.

 **4 Décembre 2022 – Hôpital Général de Nakano, Suginami, Tokyo**

Selene Carlisle regarda l'écran qui montrait es activités de Harry dans SAO, tout en gardant un œil sur son entourage. Depuis que Richard était retourné au Japon, ils avait commencé le processus de garder à la fois un niveau de sécurité discrète autour de Harry Potter, et avoir une personne dans la pièce autant que possible.

Franchement, avoir Harry dans un hôpital aussi publique n'était pas idéal, mais lorsqu'ils eurent le temps de faire les arrangements, toute garanties qu'ils pouvaient avoir d'emmener Harry dans un endroit plus sûr autour duquel ils pourrait placer plus de barrière étaient passées et c'était devenu trop risqué pour le tenter. Donc, ils avait fait avec la situation. Les protections étaient plus faibles et plus placer pour les alerter, toute chose plus spécifiquement construit pour protection aurait été remarquer par le personnel de l'hôpital.

Au même moment, les aventures de Harry étaient devenue la discussion des gardes, qui étaient tous à la fois intéressés et exaspérés par celles-ci. Intéressés dans le fait que le garçon se montrait à la hauteur de la situation et n'était pas paralysé par ce qui lui arrivait. Exaspéré par le fait qu'il ne restait pas dans la zone sûre, ses commentaires sur le fait de ne rien faire voulait dire laisser Kayaba gagner, mis à part.

Oh, il ne prenait pas trop de risques, mais même ainsi, on a pas besoin de prendre beaucoup de risques pour que le danger soit visible, comme ses expériences quelques jours plus tôt l'avait montré. Cela avait été angoissnat pour eux, de le regarder lui et Silica faisant attention pour sortir d'un donjon sans d'objets de soin, et le nombre de fois où ils l'ont eu échappé belle.

Rien de trop sérieux, mais ils ont tous pensé qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de marge de temps en temps.

Elle devait l'admettre, à part l'imprudence occasionnelle, il avait une plutôt bonne tête sur les épaules. Il savait quand il s'enfonçait trop profondément, et devenait plus attentif dès que cela arrivait. Il semblait aussi apprendre de ces incidents.

Maintenant, si seulement le gamin arrêtait de sortir et risquer sa vie presque quotidiennement.

« Et comment s'en sort Mr Potter aujourd'hui, Ms Carlisle ? » vint la voix de son chef d'équipe, Richard.

Ell se tourna et lui fit face. « À peu près pareil, comme toujours, patron. » Elle répondit. « Il se réveille, mange quelque chose, planifie ce qu'il va faire dans la journée, et sort ensuite. » Elle haussa les épaules. « Il évite le labyrinthe en ce moment, apparemment un groupe est aller combattre le boss de l'étage, donc lui et Silica reste hors de leur chemin, c'est ce qu'il semble. »

Richard hocha la tête et se tourna vers l'écran. « Je vois que vous avez coupé le son, » il observa. « Peu importe, je peux imaginer que d'écouter leur conversations habituelles sur une base quotidienne peux devenir ennuyeux et banal après un temps. »

Selena haussa les épaules. « Cela peut l'être, mais pour être honnête, il ne sont pas vraiment bavard quand ils sont sur le terrain non plus. Oh, cela me rappelle, Dr Ono est venue et m'a demandé si je pouvais faire une installation similaire à celle que nous avons pour un patient ici, sa petite-nièce apparemment. »

Richard la regarda avec un air curieux.

« Et bien, » Selene commença. « Il semblerait que nous ayons maintenant un vrai nom pour Silica, Keiko Ayano, et elle se trouve ici dans le même hôpital, pas très loin de cette pièce, en fait. » Elle le regarda. « J'ai réussis à les empêcher de rentrer ici en général, l'intimitée de Harry et tout ça, mais ils ont commencé à poser des questions pointues. »

Richard hocha la tête, et il avait une idée du type des questions. Le détail qu'il avait assigné était au courant de ce que la fille faisait, aussi longtemps qu'elle était autour de Harry, et elle semblait être devenue un compagnon régulier. Sa famille avait raison de poser ces questions, et sachant ce que même une enquête superficielle sur elle avait donnée, cela serait sûrement sage de les accommoder.

« Je n'y vois aucun problème, Ms. Carlisle. » Il lui dit. « Cependant, ils devront fournir le matériel pour le faire eux-même. » Il lui jeta un regard plein de curiosité. « Je pensais que vous aviez rendu publique la méthode pour le faire. »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Je l'ai fait, mais apparemment, notre installation semble mieux marcher. Cela pourrait simplement être dû à notre hardware. Nous avons payer cher pour avoir du matériel de bonne qualité et customisé. »

« Donc il s'agit d'un problème d'avoir les bons matériaux alors, c'est bon à savoir. » Une voix lança, les surprenant.

Richard jura silencieusement et tourna pour faire face au propriétaire de la voix. Il sentit le membre de son équipe commencer à bouger subtilement dans une position pour protéger leur principal priorité et jeta un œil vers celui qui parlait.

La personne qu'ils virent était un homme semblant être dans sa trentaine ou du moins tôt dans la quarantaine, même si la façon dont il se tenait était celle d'un homme plus vieux. Avec lui, était le Dr. Ono, qui se pinçait déjà l'arrête du nez avec exaspération.

« Ranma, » dit le docteur. « Tu aurais put attendre que j'attire leurs attention et ne pas les surprendre. »

Oh enfer, Richard pensa, sachant exactement de qui il s'agissait.

Ranma ignora le commentaire du Dr Ono et regarda Richard. Il jeta un regard furtif vers l'endroit où Richard avait caché sa baguette et ses yeux s'étrécirent. « C'est amusant que quelqu'un qui utilise la magie soit exposé ainsi. » il dit et haussa ensuite les épaules. « Peu importe. » Il vit l'écran montrant Harry et Silica combattant un mob. « Cela vous dérange si je jette un coup d'œil ? »

Richard acquiesça simplement, et Ranma s'approcha. L'homme hocha la tête pour montrer son approbation devant Ms Carlisle qui s'était positionnée d'une façon lui permettant de protéger Harry. Il regarda l'écran tandis qu'ils combattaient et tuent rapidement un petit groupe de mobs.

Il hocha la tête. « Le garçon doit travaille ses pas un petit peu, » il observa. « Mais pas mal, j'ai aussi appris à Keiko d'être plus attentive à son entourage que cela. » Il haussa les épaules. « Ah et bien, ils apprendront. »

Il tourna à nouveau son attention vers Richard et s'éloigna doucement de Harry et de l'écran.

« Maintenant, vous avez dit quelque chose à propos d'installer la même chose pour que je puisse avec ma famille voir comment ma petite-fille s'en sort ? » Il eut un sourire en coin. « Je doute que vous appréciez que l'on vous ennuis constamment ainsi, spécialement car cela interfère avec la garde de votre charge. »

Richard hocha la tête. « Nous le pouvons, » il répondit. « Mais vous devrez fournir l'équipement. C'est fait sur mesure, même si aucune des partie est très cher en soit, mais toutes ensemble cela n'est pas bon marché. »

Ranma hocha la tête. « D'accord. Nous pouvons nous rencontrer pour faire la liste de ce qui est nécessaire plus tard.

 **23 Décembre 2022 – Kawagoe, Résidence des Kirigaya**

Midori Kirigaya tapa soigneusement l'adresse IP qu'elle avait découvert la veille. Elle n'était pas du tout surprise que beaucoup observaient l'adresse présumée et connue des serveurs de SAO, donc à la seconde où le streaming de ce qui se passait à l'intérieur fut posté, les personnes sautaient dessus. Sans surprise, c'était la même adresse IP qui devait montrer la sortie en direct avant que Kayaba ne coupe les vidéos.

De ce qu'elle avait apprit durant la journée, une simple page web avait été créée avec les nom d'écran et les photos de tous les joueurs listés dans l'ordre. Avec près de huit milles noms à parcourir, ne sachant pas le nom de joueur rendra les choses difficiles. Mais elle se demandait quelque chose.

Elle se demandait pourquoi Kayaba avait renversé sa décision apparente de couper le monde extérieur, plus d'un mois plus tard. Était-ce parce que quelqu'un avait découvert comment connecter le Nerve Gear à un ordinateur pour observer les joueur qui les portaient ? Est-ce que Kayaba l'avait découvert et décider d'accepter cela ? Elle ne savait pas, et honnêtement n'en avait rien à faire.

Peu importe la raison Akihiko Kayaba avait, cela lui a permit de voir comment son fils, Kazuto allait. Tandis que la page terminait de charger, elle se mit à l tâche de trouver comment s'en sortait son fils.

 **26 Décembre 2022 – Poudlard, Bureau de Albus Dumbledore**

Albus retira ses lunettes et se pinça le nez alors qu'il posait la dernière pièce de paperasse qu'il avait à remplir pour l'année scolaire à venir à Poudlard, du moins pour le moment. C'était des moments comme celui-ci que ses rôles dans la société magique étaient largement cérémonials, même si ils venaient avec leur dose de paperasse également.

Autrement il ne serait pas capable de balancer ses autres obligations.

Il regarda la colis qui lui avait été livré plus tôt dans la matinée. Malgré sa curiosité pour ce qu'il contenait, il s'était retenu de l'ouvrir et d'examiner son contenu à part une vérification instinctive de pièges ou maléfices. Il avait des ennemies, et ils essayaient occasionnellement de prendre leur revanche sur lui, bien que la plupart étaient assez sage pour ne pas le faire d'une manière qui menacerait Poudlard et ses élèves. Pas après l'exemple qu'il avait fait du dernier qui l'avait tenté.

Donc, après une vérification, il le mit de côté afin de terminer la paperasse sur son bureau avant que Minerva ne décide de réaliser sa menace périodique de l'attacher à son fauteuil en face de son bureau avec sa propre barbe.

Maintenant qu'il avait fini, il attira le paquet et le posa doucement sur le bureau. Faisant un autre scan rapide avec sa baguette et ses yeux pour s'assurer que c'était en effet sûre, il l'ouvrit. À l'intérieur se trouvait un mécanisme étrange, définitivement influencé par un design moldu, même si l'objet particulier lui échappait, et un morceau de parchemin plié scellé avec l'Écusson des Wainwright.

Intéressant.

Mettant ses lunettes, il sortit et descella le parchemin. Le parchemin devint un petit paquet et il prit la première page avant de commencer à lire.

 _Directeur Dumbledore,_

 _J'espère que ceci vous trouve en bonne santé pendant cette période de Noël._

 _La situation avec Mr Potter est très complexe en ce moment. Je ne comprends pas entièrement tous les détails, mais la façon avec laquelle Akihiko Kayaba garde tout le monde piégé dans Sword Art Online est, semble-t-il, un travail de génie. Même si nous n'avons pas trouvé de moyen pratique d'extraire monsieur Potter de la situation dans laquelle il se trouve. De ce que l'on m'a dit, il est improbable que ce soit trouvé dans un temps proche. Nous pouvons au moins vus assuré de sa bonne santé continue dans ce Sword Art Online, malgré ses aventures dans les parties non protégées, pour la plus grande exaspération de richard et de son équipe._

 _Je vous assure que Richard a prit l'entière responsabilité pour ceci, et a été discipliné à ce sujet. Plus ample discipline est retenu aussi longtemps que Mr Potter reste en bonne santé, et en vie, d'ailleurs._

 _Pour le moment, ceux qui travaillent pour faciliter leur échappé de l'intérieur le font par leur propre règles. Même si nous n'avons pas d'assurances que Akihiko Kayaba tiendra sa promesse au joueurs, nous n'avons pas non plus de raisons se croire qu'il ne le fera pas._

 _En l'état actuel des choses, par l'envoi du message et les contenus de ce colis que nous vous envoyons, il ont atteint le troisième étage sur cent, ce qui pourrait avoir changer d'ici le temps où vous recevrez celui-ci. Mr Potter a été active dans ce sens, mais pas au point où il s'engage dans ce qui est appeler le Boss d'Etage, et au lieu de cela s'est contenté d'explorer son nouvel environnement et ses danger avec sa compagne, une Miss Keiko Ayano, ou Silica comme elle est connue dans Sword Art Online. J'ai inclus les rapports sur les activités de Mr Potter pour votre lecture attentive._

 _Maintenant pour le point suivant de ce message._

 _L'équipe tâché de garder Mr Potter ont trouvé un moyen d'enregistrer les actions de Mr Potter sur un petit disque, qui peut stocker ces enregistrements pendant un temps. En même temps, nous avons un objet qui n'est pas encore distribué à grande échelle qui fonctionne beaucoup comme une pensine, mais qui est conçu pour interagir avec les lecteurs multimédias moldus pour montrer ce qui y est enregistré. C'est un développement plutôt récent pour les standards du monde magique, n'ayant été développé que depuis moins d'une dizaine d'année, mais servira dans ce but._

 _Les instructions pour l'utiliser proprement sont inclut._

 _Respects,_

 _Aloysius Wainwright_

Albus posa la lettre et considéra ce que cela voulait dire. Il était rare pour le patriarche de la famille Waiwright de s'engager dans une correspondance à tout moment, mais pour lui de le faire d'une façon telle était aussi proche que d'une excuse personnelle qu'il pouvait raisonnablement attendre. C'était une branche d'olivier, d'une certaine façon.

Ils n'étaient nullement obligés de leur donner plus d'information que de dire qu'Harry allait bien, après tout, même si ils le notifieront si la situation de Mr Potter empirait. Donc c'était le bienvenu.

Bien qu'il soit interessé par l'appareil et de regarder les actions de Harry, il se contentera de lire les rapports fournis pour le moment. Il travaillera avec l'appareil plus tard, ou demandera de l'aide à un de ses étudiants. Peut-être Ms. Granger ou un autre Né-Moldu aimera ce petit projet…

Albus secoua sa tête pour se retirer ces idées de la tête et se concentra sur le rapport qu les Wainwright lui avaient envoyé.

 **28 Décembre 2022 – Forest Hill, Résidence des Granger**

Hermione s'assit à l'ordinateur et lut l'article de journal en face d'elle, stupéfaite par ce qu'elle voyait. Apparemment, il y avait un moyen pour que quelqu'un voit ce qui se passait dans SAO. Tandis que l'interface de la page web était toujours un travail en cours, quelqu'un avait, il semblerait, lier le nom d'utilisateur d'une personne avec une photo, pour qu'ils puissent utiliser la reconnaissance faciale.

Utile, cela, même si elle devra probablement passer au filtre beaucoup de noms et de photos avant de trouver Harry. Quand même, elle connaissait suffisamment bien Harry pour savoir qu'il n'avait probablement pas été très original avec son nom de personnage, et qu'il avait sûrement choisit soit son vrai nom, une variante, ou un diminutif de celui-ci.

Et bien sûr l'article ne donne pas l'URL, l'adresse IP, ou un lien au site. Elle ouvrit rapidement le moteur de recherche et tapa une demand, cherchant pour plus d'indice. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle l'avait finalement trouvé.

2ecf:510a:0010::9311, elle pensa en l'écrivant. Bon. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers l'heure et ferma à regret la page internet et éteignit l'ordinateur. Ses parents avaient été très compréhensif de son besoin de chercher toutes les informations dur Sword Art Online, mais elle était à la maison que pour peu de temps avant qu'elle ne doive tourner à Poudlard.

Autant elle voulait continuer ses recherches et en apprendre plus, autant elle passera du temps avec eux. Elle mentionnera qu'elle avait un indice solide, et demander poliment d'utiliser cette opportunité, mais elle n'insistera pas sur le sujet. Du moins, pour le moment.

Elle avait toujours le reste des vacances, après tout.

 **7 Janvier 2023 – Poudlard, Pièce inutilisée**

Albus mena Hermione et quelques autres étudiants dans la pièce. Il pouvait sentir leur curiosité envers la raison pour laquelle il les menait ici, même si il leur avait assuré qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Bien le contraire, vraiment. Il ne leur dit rien de plus, comme il voulait que ce soit une surprise pour eux.

Il les vit observer curieusement l'objet placé, le même instrument qu'il avait reçu des Wainwright. Il avait lu les informations sur l'appareil, ainsi que les instructions plutôt détaillé pour le mettre en place. Alors qu'il avait utilisé l'opportunité pour inspecter les activités de Harry, il était une fois encore subjugué par ce que la technologie moldue pouvait faire. Créer un monde artificiel et illusoire avec lequel les personne pouvaient interagir, avoir leur propre histoire, et rencontrer d'autre personne. C'était incroyable, et quelque chose où il pouvait voir du potentiel.

Il ne serait pas surpris si même Lucius pouvait voir du potentiel dans cela, si ce n'est que pour un moyen d'agrandir la richesse déjà considérable de sa famille.

Être capable de voir ce que Harry fesait, même si bien après les faits, était rassurant pour lui. Cela lui laissait savoir que Harry n'était pas seulement vivant, mais qu'il vivait sa vie. Il pouvait comprendre l'exaspération de ses gardes, mais Harry n'était pas du genre à s'asseoir et ne rien faire, peu lui importait que quelqu'un souhaite juste cela et qu'il reste en sécurité. C'était quelque chose qui impressionnait Albus autant que cela ne le désolait par rapport à Harry.

Il avait ce sens de responsabilité envers son semblable qui le rendait presque le complet opposé de Tom. Harry qui avait prit la sécurité de la Pierre Philosophale comme sa propre cause quand Albus fut tiré de sa propre vigile. Harry qui s'était rendu dans la Chambre des Secrets pour faire face au souvenir de Tom.

Harry Potter ne s'enfuyait pas devant le mal de ce monde, par la simple connaissance instinctive que cela fera de quelqu'un d'autre la proie.

Godric aurait certainement adoré enseigner le garçon. Tout comme les autres Fondateurs, Harry exhibait des traits qu'ils auraient tous aimé entretenir, mais il aurait prospéré sous Godric. Il pouvait le dessiner dans sa tenue de combat à capuche entraînant Harry avec l'épée que le garçon avait manier par instinct-

« Directeur, » Hermione interrompit ses pensées. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Albus se tourna et lui sourit à elle et ses autres étudiants. « Une excellente question Ms Granger. » Il se tourna en direction de l'appareil en question. « Cet objet est quelque chose qui nous permet d'utiliser et d'interagir avec les multimédias moldus. Cela a été développé il y a environ cinq à dix ans, mais l'adoption dans nos marchés est plutôt lent. »

Hermione hocha la tête et l'observa. Elle se tourna vers l'un de ses camarades de classe, Justin Finch-Fletchley. « Justin ? Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Le garçon observa l'objet, Albus, puis Hermione. « Je peux voir qu'il y aurait un marché pour cet appareil pour le Né-moldus et quelques sangs-mêlés, Hermione. Ils en aurait de l'utilité, mais la plupart des sangs-mêlés et sang-purs n'en ont probablement pas. Aussi, cela coûte probablement assez pour être prohibitif. »

Albus sourit devant le résumé concis de Mr Finch-Fletchey. Le Poufsouffle était parmi les meilleurs élèves de sa maison de son année. Il n'avait pas cherché plus loin, mais le nom de famille du garçon insinuait certainement à une généalogie aristocratique, et il se rappelait le garçon mentionner qu'il se dirigeait vers Eton avant que l'opportunité d'entrer à Poudlard ne se présente.

Hermion acquiesça. « Donc, adaptation lente dût à un manque de besoin et un conservatisme inhérent probable, compréhensible. » Elle dit. Elle retourna alors son attention vers Albus. « C'est intéressant, directeur, mais pourquoi nous avoir amené ici ? Je peux voir combien cela pourrait nous intéresser, mais ce n'est pas comme si nous avions amener des films avec nous à regarder, si cette chose supporte le média sur lequel ils sont. »

Albus hocha la tête. « C'était plus pour obtenir les pensées de quelques élèves sur ceci. Et avant que vous ne demandiez, Ms Granger, cela m'a été donné par les mêmes personnes qui surveillent Mr Potter. » Le fait qu'elle n'avait pas immédiatement demandé comment Harry allait était étrange. « Ils ont trouvé une façon d'enregistrer ce qu'il voyait à travers le Nerve Gear le même jour que les événements de Sword Art Online ont commencé. Les détails spécifiques de comment ils l'ont fait m'échappent, je suis désolé de l'admettre, mais je l'ai vu en action quand j'étais au Japon pour, avec un peu de chance, le ramener. »

Hermione hocha la tête. « Quel quantité ont-ils enregistrés ? » Elle demanda.

« Pas tout, Ms Granger, mais assez pour prendre plusieurs jours du temps de quelqu'un. » Il répondit en s'approchant d'un bureau et ouvrit une petite boîte. Sortant quelque chose il s'approcha alors de l'appareil. Le touchant plusieurs fois avec sa baguette. « Aimeriez-vous en voir un petit peu ? » Il demanda.

Tous les étudiants présent acquiescèrent.

Tandis qu'Albus commençait la relecture, Hermione considéra les possibilités. Elle aura besoin d'un regard détaillé sur les capacités de l'objet, et découvrir comme cela s'appelait, mais elle pouvait voir son potentiel. Et si il pouvait être connecté à l'internet d'une manière ou d'une autre…

Elle parlera au Directeur après ça.

18 Janvier 2023 – Setagaya, Résidence des Yuuki

Kyouko Yuuki sauvegarda son fichier et le ferma alors qu'elle frottait ses yeux fatigués. Depuis que l'accident avec Sword Art Online avait commencé, elle, son mari, et son fils s'était jeté dans leur travail. Tout pour se distraire de se qui arrivait à Asuna. Tout pour les faire oublier, si ce n'est pour un temps court, leur inquiétude.

Cela n'aidait pas. Cela n'aidait pas du tout.

Elle pensa à accéder le site pour qu'elle puisse vir ce que Asuna faisait et rejeta l'idée. Autant qu'elle voulait voir sa fille marchant et en apparente bonne santé, plutôt que confiné dans un lit d'hôpital, elle ne pouvait pas supporter de rester assise et d'observer. Elle ne pouvait juste pas rester assise passivement et regarder sa fille risquer sa vie.

Elle ne pouvait pas supporter de devoir rester assise passivement et de regarder sa fille vivre dans une sorte d'illusion, si dangereusement réelle, élaborée.

C'était si différent de la fille qu'elle connaissait. La Asuna d'avant l'incident était une fille qui faisait tapisserie et laissait tout le monde prendre les décisions pour elle. Elle était studieuse, avait de bonnes notes, et faisait ce qu'on lui disait, mais avait peu,, si ce n'est aucun, amis. Associés ? Oui. Camarades de classes avec qui elle s'entendait ? Oui. Amis ? Elle ne pouvait pas se rappeler d'un seul nom qu'Asuna faisait référence comme ami.

Il était aussi révélateur que Asuna était plus joyeuse dans SAO, qu'elle ne l'était dans la vrai vie. Coupée de sa famille et de tout support, et qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? S'était-elle figé et complainte dans son malheur, comme d'autres l'auraient fait ?

Non. Alors qu'il était possible qu'elle l'ai fait plus tôt, lorsque les personnes purent observer ce qui se passait dans SAO, elle était activement impliquée dans le travail de s'échapper. Elle devenait confiante, vivante, plus assertive…

Elle devenait tout ce qu'elle n'était pas avant SAO, et Kyouko ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait en penser. Ce n'était pas un mauvais développement, mais même ainsi, sa fille changeait. Donc non, elle ne savait pas quoi penser.

 **27 Février 2023 – Suginami, Hôpital général de Nakano**

Richard Wainwright regardait l'écran, médusé. Alors que rien de ce que Harry avait fait ne le surprenait vraiment à ce point, le garçon parvenait toujours à l'impressionner. De le voir réussir à organiser une opération de sauvetage et de mettre au point un plan avec plusieurs autres joueurs dans un temps aussi court était impressionnant. Que l'un de ses associés avait justement un objet qui leur permettrait d'arriver aussi rapidement quand ils auront quitté la ville était proche de la providence divine.

Préparation préalable pour l'étage ou non, cette sorte de chance était rare.

Et comment Mr Potter avait réduit en morceau ce chef de guilde…

« Il a réussit à couper au cœur des choses, non, patron ? » Selene demanda.

« Ça il l'a fait Ms Carlisle. » Il répondit. « Mr Potter en a dit plutôt gros d'une manière concise. »

Il vit cette altercation et commença à penser. Sa charge avait réussis, en une action, à montrer comment l'un des chef de guilde principaux agissait et comment l'homme était prêt à commettre un meurtre par proxy pour voir ses but se réaliser. C'était une révélation qui n'était pas surprenante pour Richard. Il savait comment quelqu'un pouvait être sans l'influence contraignante de la société les retenant.

Il savait aussi comment quelques personnes, quand le mal de leur actions leur était montré, avait tendance à réagir.

« Il y a une possibilité que cela pose des problème pour Mr Potter dans le futur. » Il présuma.

« Patron ? » Selene demanda, confuse.

« Lind me semble être du type à ne pas se prendre cela sans rien faire, Ms Carlisle. » Richard expliqua. « Mr Potter vient juste de ruiner l'un de ses plan majeur, le lui a rappeler, et l'a humilié en face de ses camarades. Il attendra et soignera sa fierté blessé ici, mais il va aussi permettre à cela de s'envenimer. Tandis qu'il n'est pas une menace pour le moment pour notre charge, cela pourrait changer dans le futur. » Il fronça les sourcils. « Malheureusement, nous ne sommes pas en position de faire quoique ce soit pour le moment et devrons le laisser passer pour le moment. »

« Pensez-vous que Harry est en un danger réel ? »

Le froncement de sourcil de Richard s'approfondit. « C'est possible. »

Selene devint pensive. « Patron, je peux chercher quel âge Lind a dans la vie réelle et, » elle fit une pause. « Je pourrait peut-être localiser là où il se trouve. »

Richard savait exactement ce qu'elle suggérait, et ce que cela voudrait dire.

Harry Potter était sa priorité pour le moment.

« Fais-le. Je veux savoir si déconnecter Lind est dans nos options. » Il lui dit. Si ça ne l'était pas, alors ils devront avoir confiance en la capacité de Mr Potter à s'occuper de cela.


	9. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7 – Repos, Rassemblement, et Rééquipement

 **28 Février 2023 – 26ème Étage d'Aincrad, Mistleberg**

Silica grogna encore à moitié endormie en se terrant un peu plus dans la couverture de son lit et serra plus fort ce qu'elle serrait contre elle. Selon la taille, la fermeté, et la sensation, ce n'était pas Pina, mais c'était confortable. Quoique ce soit qu'elle serrait était chaud et le son de respiration lente, et profonde la faisait vouloir…

Attendez une minute.

Les événements de la nuit précédente lui revinrent. La confrontation entre Hadrian et Lind après le combat de boss, leur trajet vers l'étage suivant et leur arrivée dans la ville centrale de l'étage. Après s'être enregistré à l'auberge, Klein les avait appelé, entrepris de les traîner tout les deux dans une taverne et s'était ensuite engagé dans un vaillant (si futile) essai pour boire jusqu'à ce que Harry n'ai plus un sou en poche.

Harry était le frugal de la pair, après tout. Si il y avait bien une chose qu'il était rarement, si jamais, à court, c'était le col.

Après cela, d'autres commencèrent à se montrer, incluant Asuna traînant avec un Kirito protestant. Très vite, une fête commença et tout le monde célébrait, pas seulement le fait d'avoir passer un autre étage, mais le fait qu'ils étaient toujours en vie, un quart du chemin d'Aincrad complété.

Les boissons coulèrent à flots. Larges quantités de nourritures furent consommées. Tout le monde présent passèrent un bon moment. Quand la fête fut finie, il était proche de deux heure du matin et tout le monde allèrent dans leurs lits fatigués.

 _Hadrian et moi n'avions-nous pas réservé deux chambres différentes ?_ Silica se demanda. _Je suis sûre qu'il l'a fait, mais Klein nous a traîné dans cette taverne plutôt rapidement._

Elle entrouvrit un œil et tourna sa tête pour voir autour. Elle s'arrêta quand ses yeux rencontrèrent un regard vert familier. Elle soupira de surprise en entendant son compagnon de literie lui donner un rire sec.

« Et bien, » Harry dit sèchement. « C'est inattendu. »

« Je blâme Klein pour celui-ci. » Elle répondit.

« Je suis d'accord. »

« Il est utile pour ça. »

Harry fit une pause en se redressant. Il regarda en bas vers son torse nu. Il leva la couverture et jeta un œil en dessous d'elle. Soupirant de soulagement, il la laissa tomber. « Bien, comme je trouve difficile de le défendre sur ce point, alors oui, il est pratique pour cela. »

Silica rougit un peu. Il n'était pas exactement muslé ou défini, mais il y avait une certaine minceur qu'elle admettait était attirante. Elle n'était pas inquiète d'être plus déshabillée que lorsqu'elle dormait d'habitude. Elle avait apprit à porter au moins une chemise au lit après quelques fois où elle avait répondue à la porte en sous-vêtements en Novembre.

Cela avait été quelques moments très gênants, même si Harry avait été un parfait gentleman et simplement lancer son regard un petit peu au-dessus et derrière elle quand il avait remarqué. Il avait bien prit le temps de, ahem, remarquer, ce qu'elle… trouvait légèrement flatteur. Mais il a juste remarqué et n'a pas lorgné. Ou fixer d'ailleurs. Et par chance, elle n'avait pas pris après certains de sa famille qui étaient sensibles à ce genre de choses.

Chanceux pour Harry, du moins.

Elle regarda alors qu'il ouvrait son inventaire et matérialisa une chemise. L'enfilant, ses yeux passèrent sur l'emplacement de l'heure et grogna.

« Il est bien trop tôt. » Il dit avec un bâillement.

Silica s'assit et se frotta les yeux. Elle remarqua que Harry jeta un coup d'oeil vers elle avant de tourner la tête, avec une rougeur au joue. Curieuse, elle baissa les yeux et ne remarqua rien de bizarre. Elle portait une chemise, même si une manche pendait d'une épaule, mais elle ne pensait pas que cela devrait avoir une réaction de sa part.

 _Les garçons,_ elle pensa. _Je ne les comprendrai jamais._

##

Harry leva les yeux de son petit-déjeuner quand une ombre traversa la table pour voir Asuna le regarder. Lui faisant signe de s'asseoir, elle pris un siège à côté de Silica, qui appréciait un fruit local, avec un peu de pain. Pina leva curieusement la tête de là où elle se trouvait sous le soleil sur la table et y retourna quand Asuna ignora simplement le Dragon à Plume.

Harry prit une autre bouchée et déglutit avant de tourner son attention vers elle. « Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène par ici ? » il demanda.

« Et bien Hadrian, je me demandais si Silica et toi aviez quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui, » Asuna répondit.

Harry haussa les épaules. « À part rassembler quelques informations et peut-être une quête ou deux, je pensait y aller mollo. Pourquoi ? »

« Un nombre de chef de guilde, chef de groupes, et de personnes indépendantes ont prévus de se rassembler afin de discuter de ce que nous devrions faire à partir d'ici. » Asuna dit. « Après le dernier étage, il est clair que nous avons besoin d'un plan. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, mais pourquoi me dis-tu ça ? » il demanda.

« Silica et toi, vous êtes invités. » Asuna répondit, comme si cela était évident.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Alors d'accord, c'est où et quand ? »

« Dans environ une heure et ce sera dans l'auberge de la Lame Brillante. »

« Alors nous serons là. » Harry lui dit. « Et toi qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, ou Kirito, d'ailleurs ? »

Asuna soupira. « Je serai là, mais Kirito est parti à l'aube. » Elle répondit. « Je lui ai envoyé un message comme il n'a pas répondu, je ne sais pas si il l'a lu. »

« C'est tout lui, » Harry dit sèchement. Silica renifla devant son commentaire.

« J'ai le sentiment qu'il l'a reçu. » Elle dit. « Qu'il vienne ou non, ça c'est une loterie. »

Asuna fronça les sourcils. Même si elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle connaissait bien Kirito, elle le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il n'était pas confortable au sein d'une foule. Le fait qu'il se soit diriger par ici pour activer la porte de téléportation pendant que la confrontation avec Lind était tout autant une excuse pour s'éloigner des gens que cela était pour ouvrir le nouvel étage.

Même à la fête où elle l'avait traîné la veille, il était parti aussi vite qu'il était polit. Mais pas avant que Klein ne lui fasse boire quelque verres aux frais de Harry. Quand même, il était l'un des premiers à partir.

Cela était énervant de l'admettre, mais même si ils travaillaient bien ensemble elle ne connaissait pas très bien Kirito.

Une part de cela était l'accord non verbal des joueurs de ne pas parler de leurs vies avant d'avoir été piégés dans SAO. Une autre part était le fait que Kirito ne paraissait pas confortable de parler à son sujet, même avec la manière plutôt détourné que le Japonais avait tourné dans une forme d'art, tout considéré.

Là encore, avec son inconfort autour des gens quand il n'est pas en combat, et spécialement autour du sexe féminin, c'était compréhensible. Elle se demanda brièvement si il était un Hikkimori, mais rejeta l'idée. Il était asocial, mais pas au point de complètement éviter le contact avec les personnes et de s'enfermer loin du monde aussi loin qu'elle le savait.

Elle secoua sa tête pour se débarrasser de ces pensées et tourna son attention vers Harry. « Et bien alors, je vous verrais là-bas. » Elle dit en se levant.

##

Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, Harry arriva à l'auberge de la Lame Brillante avec Silica derrière lui. Les deux remarquèrent Kirito sur le côté et se dirigèrent vers lui.

« Donc, tu as bien reçu le message de Asuna, » dit Harry.

Kirito hocha la tête. « Ouais, je l'ai reçu et me suis rediriger vers la ville. J'étais à une bonne distance, donc je viens juste d'arriver. »

« Et ton manque de réponse ? » Silica demanda.

Kirito haussa les épaules.

Silica soupira en réponse, secouant sa tête.

« Continu comme cela et elle sera sur le pied de guerre après toi, Kirito, » Harry dit avec ricanement.

« Vous connaissez les rumeurs qui se sont répandus à mon sujets, n'est-ce pas ? » Kirito demanda.

« Nous les connaissons, et en savons assez pour reconnaître qu'elles sont vide de sens. » Harry répliqua. Devant le regard de Kirito Harry haussa les épaules. « Tu penses être le seul qui a eu a gérer avec des idioties du genre ? » Il lança vers Kirito un regard pénétrant. « Écoute, ce n'est pas ma place, mais tu devrais essayer d'être plus social avec les gens. Je dis cela et je suis quelqu'un qui peux me morfondre jusqu'à échapper à toutes conversations. »

Silica sourit narquoisement. « Seulement si je te laisse faire. »

Harry hocha la tête. « Exactement. » Il cligna alors des yeux. « Attends une minute. »

Kirito gloussa. _Ils sont comme un couple mariés quelques fois,_ il pensa avec amusement. _Hm, je me demande si Argo à un pari à ce sujet ? Qu'est que je suis en train de penser ? La question est est-ce que je peux participer avant qu'elle ne ferme le pool pour garder le pari sain ?_

Harry regarda Kirito avant de revenir vers Silica. « Je pense que Argo va prendre un autre pari. » Il dit avec de l'amusement.

« À quel montant cela l'amènerait ? » Silica demanda avec un gloussement. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'il y avait un pari les impliquant, même si Argo ne s'étendait pas sur les spécificités.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. À chaque fois que je demande elle a juste ce regard sur son visage avant de commencer à caqueter. »

« Oh, c'est bien. Le caquètement signifie que c'est toujours ouvert, » Kirito dit sèchement.

Harry cligna des yeux. « Mon dieu. Il vient juste – vient-il juste de faire une _boutade_? »

Silica roula des yeux. « Il le fait de temps à autre, Hadrian. »

Kirito secoua la tête et regarda autour de la pièce. « Il semblerai que tout le monde soit là et… oh. »

Harry regarda où les yeux de Kirito regardait et ricana. Asuna lançait à Kirito un de ses regards irrités qui voulait dire qu'il ferait mieux de se diriger vers là où elle se trouvait avant qu'elle ne l'y traîne elle même par le col. Ou le pied. Ou vraiment n'importe quelle partie du corps elle attraperait en premier. « Et bien, nous ferions mieux d'y aller. Spécialement toi, Kirito. C'est surprenant que Asuna n'a pas encore mis de laisse vu comment tu vagabondes. » _Mmm, cela pourrait être un cadeau amusant_. Il pensa.

« Va te faire voire, Hadrian. »

##

Tout le monde s'assirent à différentes tables et regardèrent la personne qui avait appeler cette réunion. C'était Griselda, la femme du défunt chef de la guilde de la Pomme d'Or, Grimlock. Elle regarda ceux présent et hocha la tête pour elle-même.

« Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là, nous pouvons commencer. » elle dit. « Après le dernier étage, il est devenu clair que nous ne pouvons pas simplement continuer comme nous le sommes. Je ne sais pas ce que sont les chiffres, mais nous avons perdus bien trop de personnes pendant les quelques derniers jours, mon mari inclus. » Elle fit une pause et prit une profonde inspiration pour rassembler ses pensées et pousser les émotions qu'elle essayait de contenir. Quelques secondes plus tard elle se reprit.

« Alors que ne perdre qu'une seul personne est un coup dur, comme nous savons tous ce que mourir ici signifie pour nos corps dans le monde réel, nous sommes tous assez réaliste pour savoir que les dangers veulent dire que quand nous sortons de la sécurité des villes, nous pouvons ne jamais revenir. »

Tout le monde hocha simplement sombrement la tête devant cette déclaration. C'était la dure vérité de SAO, mais ils étaient tous assez réalistes pour ne pas le dénier. Tout le monde savaient que de sortir des villes voulait dire risquer sa vie et que le combat suivant, un piège inattendu, ou simplement de la malchance, pouvait les finir de façon permanente.

« Donc, » Griselda continua. « Nous avons besoin de discuter de ce que nous allons faire à partir de maintenant. » Elle regarda autour. « Des commentaires ? »

Harry regarda autour et voyant qu'il n'y avait personne prenant l'initiative, il se leva. Il marcha vers là où Griselda était et hocha la tête vers elle. Se tournant, il prit une profonde inspiration et commença.

« À moins d'avoir ignorer les avertissements passés par le réseau de Argo, tout le monde ici était averti que le dernier étage était un endroit où SAO allait sûrement arrêter d'être gentil avec nous. Avant que vous ne disiez quoique ce soit, il était gentil avec nous avant. Le dernier étage nous a montré à quel point cet endroit pouvait être méchant. Dans d'autres termes, nous étions chanceux. »

« Une chose que j'ai remarqué, c'est que beaucoup de personnes se sont juste rués dehors le premier jour, même ceux qui auraient dû mieux savoir que les autres. Nous savons tous comment cela a été pour eux. Une moyenne de un sur cinq n'ont pas survécu le premier jour sur l'étage. _Un sur cinq !_ Comme l'a dis Griselda, nous n'avons pas les chiffres réels, et à moins que Argo ne soit pas là dans les ombres comme elle l'est probablement... » Il attrapa un mouvement du coin de l'oeil et tourna sa tête pour y faire face. « Peu importe, elle est là. »

Argo sorti de l'endroit d'où elle l'écoutait avec une expression amère sur le visage. « Tu ruines mon amusements comme ça, Harry. » Elle se plaignit.

Harry sourit satisfait. « Tu deviens prévisible, Argo. » Il répondit avant de redevenir sérieux. « Maintenant, à quel point les pertes ont-elles été importante pour le dernier étage ? » Il demanda.

« Elles étaient grosses, Harry. » elle répondit. « Si tu comptes l'opération de sauvetage, il y a eu près de deux cents noms de plus barrés du Monument des Vivants, la moitié le premier jour. »

Tout le monde prit une inspiration devant ce nombre. Ils savaient tous que les pertes étaient hautes, mais ils ne s'attendaient pas à un aussi grand nombre.

« Deux cents… » Un dit.

« La moitié le premier jour... » un autre ajouta.

« Y a pas moyen putain... »

Harry claqua la paume de sa main sur la table pour éviter toute panique ou sens d'impuissance. Une fois qu'il eut l'attention de tout le monde, il les fixa d'un regard.

« Nous avons survécu, » il leur dit. « Nous connaissons ses dangers, nous pouvons passer, et faire passer, cette information. Ou nous devrions l'avoir fait. » il dit. « Les suivants passant pas là n'auront pas les même problèmes, comme ils connaîtront les dangers, et comment je l'espère s'occuper d'eux. » Il prit une autre respiration. « Maintenant, nous devons discuter de comment nous allons aller de l'avant après ceci. Est-ce que quelqu'un a une suggestion ? »

Il vit Kirito et Asuna partager une brève, si à voix basse, conversation avant que Kirito ne soit poussé en avant.

« Quelles suggestions as-tu, Kirito ? » il demanda.

Kirito lança à Asuna un regard et prit une profonde inspiration. « Et bien, j'ai réalisé que nous devrions probablement déterminer ce que serait un niveau minimal recommandé pour un étage. »

Harry leva un sourcil. « Quel sorte ? » Il demanda curieusement.

Kirito haussa les épaules. « Je dirais environ dix niveaux au-dessus de l'étage sur lequel ils combattent ou font des quêtes et combattre des monstres, juste pour être sûr. Pour ceux qui veulent combattre des bosses ou sont en solitaire, cela devrait probablement être plus haut. » Kirito retourna alors là où il était assis.

Harry acquiesça vers Griselda et retourna s'asseoir à côté de Silica.

Griselda lança un regard inquisiteur vers Harry et haussa les épaules. « Alors d'accord, c'est noté. » elle dit. « D'autres suggestions ? »

Les autres dans l'auberge commencèrent à parler entre eux pendant quelques minutes avant que Klein ne se lève. « Nous ne devrions pas nous concentrer sur passer les étages aussi vite que possible. » Il dit. « Cela a fonctionné jusqu'à maintenant, mais comme nous l'a montré le dernier étage, cela devient trop risqué. Aussi, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais nous avons poussé un peu fort, donc tout le monde devrait prendre quelques jours, au moins, pour se reposer. » Il sourit. « Je sais que je le ferais. »

« C'est parce que tu sais que je vais te payer tes consommations pendant encore quelques jours, Klein. » Harry lança.

Presque tout le monde présent rit et Griselda secoua sa tête amusée. « D'accords, prendre du temps pour se reposer, et ralentir un peu. » Elle dit. « La débauche éthylique est en option. Maintenant, d'autres suggestions ? »

A ce point, à peu près tous ceux présents avaient quelques idées. Cela leur prendrait bien jusqu'au milieu de l'après-midi pour avoir une idée générale. Plus ample conversations au sein de plus petit groupes pendant les prochains jours raffineront cela à plusieurs recommandations qui seront passé à tout les nettoyeurs et dans les étages plus bas.

 **5 Mars 2023 – 24ème Étage de Aincrad, Panareze**

Harry arpentait la ville principale de l'étage, regardant les différents magasins installés par les joueurs. Alors qu'il y avait quelques joueurs marchants dans Mistleberg, la plupart avaient tendance à être un couple d'étages plus bas que le plus haut débloqué.

Pas qu'il les blâme. La plupart des marchants n'étaient pas des combattant dévoués, préférant supporter les joueurs en leur offrant de la marchandise et des services. Ils pouvaient combattre, il avait vu beaucoup des marchants à différents moments sur les plus hauts étages faisant cela, mais c'était plus pour rester à un niveau correct et rassembler des marchandises, plus qu'un effort actif vers la complétion du jeu.

Comme c'était, l'avancement au vingt-sixième étage avait ralenti en une exploration alors que les joueurs prenait le conseil de Klein au sérieux pour se reposer et se détendre. Même si tous n'était pas heureux de cela, même les plus pressés de continuer avaient réalisé qu'il marquait un point. De plus, avec les pertes, beaucoup avaient décidés d'aller à des étages plus bas pour là où c'était plus sûr pour le moment.

La prudence ajoutée et le besoin d'augmenter leur niveau que les survivants du vingt-cinquième étage avaient jouait elle aussi un rôle. Après tout, si ils étaient ceux qui venaient avec ces recommandations, ils devront les suivre aussi.

Donc, lui et Silica avaient saisi l'opportunité de rassembler des informations sur quelques quêtes sur quelques uns des étages précédents, en faire quelques unes, et par ailleurs d'y aller doucement pendant quelques jours. Enfin, Silica pouvait y aller doucement si elle le voulait, Harry, lui,, devait regagner l'argent que Klein avait dépensé en buvant. Même si il n'avait pas réussi à boire tout le col de Harry, il avait fait un bon effort pour et avait coûté à Harry plus qu'il n'avait dépensé les mois précédents.

Même si tu n e pouvais pas être bourré dans SAO, aussi loin qu'ils le savaient du moins, le jeu gardit bien une trace de la quantité d'alcool que le joueur a eu et l'empêchait de consommer plus une fois qu'il déterminait qu'assez avait été bu. En tout cas, à l'exception de Klein, apparemment. Cet homme semblait avoir un trait dans le jeu qui lui donnait une dent creuse avec un trou dedans. _Si il pouvait faire cela dans le monde réel, son foie serait en train d'essayer de le tuer dans son sommeil, il a une meilleure descente que même Hagrid._ Il pensa avec une légère exaspération amusée.

Harry poussa cette pensée hors de sa tête et continua son exploration. Il avait besoin de trouver un remplacement pour son bouclier, qui lui avait bien servi jusqu'à présent, mais atteignait sa limite. De la maintenance régulière et de l'amélioration l'avait gardé en bonne condition, mais cela atteignait un point ou le retour diminuait. Cela et les mobs du vingt-cinquième étage avaient réussis à diminuer sa durabilité plus vite qu'il n'aimait.

Environ vingt minutes plus tard, il se trouva à explorer les biens d'un magasin géré par un homme noir du nom de Agil. Il cligna des yeux quand il vit l'homme, le manque d'accent étranger dans son Japonais, l'avait initialement fait pensé que l'homme était un NPC. Après cela, sa curiosité l'avait conduit à ce magasin.

« N'es-tu pas un peu jeune pour être aussi haut ? » il demanda.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Assez vieux pour être entré dans SAO sans mentir sur mon âge. » Il répondit. « Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je suis le seul enfant sur les lignes de front. Kirito et Asuna, par exemple. »

Agil rit. « Ou cette paire dont j'ai entendu parler. Quel était leurs noms, Hadrian et Silica ? Ils doivent être la plus jeune paire. »

Harry sourit. « Je ne sais pas si nous sommes les plus jeunes, mais cela ne me surprendrais pas. » Il s'inclina alors amusé devant l'homme quand il montra sa surprise. « Hadrian, à votre service, mon bon monsieur. »

Agil cligna des yeux. « Tu sais, je m'attendais à quelqu'un d'un peu plus grand. »

« Et plus de muscles. » Harry renvoya.

« Non, pas avec la façon dont j'ai entendu que tu combattais. Juste plus grand. »

« Toujours plus grand, » Harry soupira, mais il sourit. « Et bien alors, quels produits avez-vous dans ce bon établissement ? »

Agil pointa vers ce qu'il avait de sorti, ce qui était une assez grande quantité, maintenant que Harry regardait bien. Plus que beaucoup des marchants, au moins. «Jette un œil, quelque chose pourrait attirer ton attention. »

« Qu'est-ce que… ? » il demanda. « J'ai vu la même dague vendue pour moins dix bâtiments plus loin. » Il lança à Agil un regard. « Je ne suis pas l'une de ces personnes qui pense que cher veut dire bon. »

Agil lui lança un regard en retour, puis tourna pensif. « Tu pourrais vraisemblablement l'obtenir pour moins. Demande-toi cela, quand même- où vas le col que tu payes ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils pensivement.

« Dis que tu es de retour au treizième étage derrière nous, » Agil dit en s'humidifiant les lèvres. « Un… crétin vient juste de te prendre ton argent et ton équipement car il traite ce truc comme un _jeu_. »

Harry grimaça devant ce propos. « Comme cet abruti de Lind. » Il dit.

« Que se passe-t-il si quelqu'un d'étage au-dessus où les objets sont meilleurs descend, voit comment tu as été traité, et te donne du col pour quelques jours, peut-être un bouclier que quelqu'un pense est usé mais qu'un forgeron peux remettre un peu en état, une nouvelle épée, et quelques unes des informations de Argo ? Est-ce que cela n'aiderait pas un petit peu ? » Agil le regarda dans les yeux. « Nous avons un orphelinat au premier étage, Hadrian. Des enfants qui allaient jouer avec Maman et Papa ou un grand-frère ou sœur ou qui ne peut simplement pas se débrouiller. Et il y a besoin de col pour ça. L'économie du jeu ne sera pas ignoré. Cela doit venir de quelque part. Tu penses que Argo te fais payer cher pour le plaisir ? Il y a un forgeron PC deux étages plus bas à qui je peux envoyer ton bouclier pour faire exactement ce que j'ai dis avec. Oui, un peu vas dans mes poches. Je dois moi aussi survivre. Mais... » Il haussa les épaules.

La voix de Agil avait baissé d'une manière d'un homme qui savait qu'un murmure attirait just l'attention.

Harry soupira. « Ouais, je vois ton point. » Il répondit. Il regarda un bouclier que Agil avait en vente. « Heu, je n'ai encore jamais vu quelque chose comme ça par ici. Cela vous dérange si je vérifie ses stats ? »

Agil sourit. « Vas-y. »

Harry le fit et les compara avec ceux de son vieux bouclier. Alors qu'il perdait un peu du bonus de force, c'était l'un de ces bouclier qui échangeait la force pour l'agilité et la dextérité, ce qui correspondait mieux à son style de combat. « Pas mal, pas mal du tout. » Il regarda le prix et grimaça.

« Je n'échange pas juste du col, » Agil dit avec obligeance.

Hrry considéra cela. Il avait toujours un bon nombre d'équipement des monstres dans son inventaire qu'il n'avait pas encore vendu ou échangé et sourit. « Et bien alors, pourquoi ne discutons-nous pas des détails ? »

Agil sourit. « Oui, pourquoi pas ? »

Les deux passeront dix bonnes minutes à marchander sur le prix, négocier quels objets échanger, et finaliser l'affaire avant d'atteindre un accord. Harry n'avait aucune illusion qu'il avait eu le dessus sur Agil, mais il avait bien négocier à la baisse la valeur totale de col et du plus d'équippement, donc il était heureux du résultat.

Il fit quand même une note de vérifier avec Argo ce que Agil avait sous-entendu. La phrase 'croie mais vérifie', lui avait été rentré dans le crâne par la dure experience, à la fois dans SAO et dans la vie réelle.

« Au fait, vous avez mentionné un forgeron deux étages plus bas ? » Harry demanda. « Est-il doué ? »

« Elle, actuellement. » Agil corrigea. « Elle n'est pas mauvaise. Pas la meilleur dans le jeu, mais elle fait du bon travail avec ce qu'elle peut faire. Asuna a attiré mon attention vers elle. »

Harry hocha la tête. « Elle est asse bonne, alors. » Asuna avait l'oeil pour de telles choses. Il ne l'avait pas questionné à ce sujet, mais il savait qu'elle aimait les marchandises de bonne qualité et pouvait dire la différence entre ceux de bonne qualité et celles qui étaient juste chers. Cela en disait plus sur son passé que ce qu'elle réalisait probablement.

Et bien, ce n'était pas ses affaires.

« Donc, où est ce forgeron ? » Il demanda.

« Elle a installé son magasin à Coral, utilisant l'une des forges qui peuvent être loué. » Agil répondit.

Harry hocha la tête. « Je m'assurerai de jeter un œil un de ces jours. »

 **9 Mars 2023 – 26ème Étage de Aincrad, Plaine Fulsa**

Klein rengaina son katana alors que le mob se brisait et hocha la tête satisfait. Les dernières semaines depuis qu'il avait obtenu la capacité d'utiliser un katana avait été mélangé avec quelques quêtes, montés de niveau et entraînement pour être à nouveau dans son maniement, comme cela se maniait totalement différemment des lames courbés qu'il avait favorisé au début.

Beaucoup penserait que c'était une perte de temps. Pourquoi prendre la peine d'apprendre à utiliser une nouvelle arme à ce point, quand celles utiliser au début du jeu étaient suffisantes ?

Il ignorera de tels propos. Il avait toujours voulu être un samouraï, et même si ce ne sera que dans SAO, il avait une chance. Quand il l'avait dit à Kirito, le garçon n'avait que secouer la tête amusé et s'est mis à lui enseigner ce qu'il savait de l'utilisation et du traitement d'un katana.

Et puis, avec tout le monde qui prenait le temps pour le moment, c'était le temps parfait pour gagner de l'expérience dans son utilisation.

Dale marcha vers lui et lança un regard autour du terrain. « Il semblerait que tu y es presque, patron. »

Klein hocha la tête. « Presque, mais pas encore, » Il convint. « Partout sauf sur le front, ce serait assez bon. » Il sourit sombrement. « Mais ici, asse bon ne va pas suffir. Cet étage n'est pas aussi mauvais que le dernier, mais cela peut être assez mauvais. »

Dale acquiesça. Son chef de guilde avait raison à ce propos. Juste parce que ce n'était pas aussi mauvais que l'étage précédent ne voulait pas dire que c'était plus sûr, et beaucoup de joueurs étaient encore en dessous des dix niveau au dessus de l'étage recommandés. De ce qu'il avait appris des discussions de Klein avec Argo et les autres, cela ne changera pas d'ici une autre semaine, au moins.

Quand même, cela voulait dire qu'un bon nombre de joueurs profitaient de l'occasion pour s'occuper d'autres choses. Ils avaient vu le gamin et Silica utiliser la porte de téléportation pour aller et rencontre un forgeron à Coral, Asuna coordonnait les plus petites guildes pour voir ce qu'ils allaient tous devoir remplacer comme équipement qui devenait obsolète, et la guilde Fuurinkazan prenait l'opportunité pour détruire des mobs tout en améliorant quelques uns de leurs capacités moins utilisées.

Mais, cela ne changeait pas le fait que beaucoup de joueurs ne faisait juste que les mouvements, plutôt que de mettre un sérieux effort dans l'acte. Les pertes avaient fait des ravages sur la morale des nettoyeurs, mais c'était la retombée de l'action de Lind qui avait frappé tout le monde le plus durement.

L'Aicrad Liberation Squad, ou ALS, s'était basiquement retiré des lignes de front tandis que Kibaou tint sa parole de bouger vers quelques étages plus bas et d'apprendre aux autres joueurs. Quelques membres étaient restés sur l'étage le plus haut, ou des étages proches, mais la présence de l'ALS était devenu une ombre de ce qu'elle avait été. Cependant, la guilde restait largement intacte et les membres qui restaient sur les lignes de front étaient plus déterminés que jamais à finir le jeu.

La Divine Dragon Alliance, ou DDA, d'un autre côté perdait des membres après ce qui était effectivement une tentative de meurtre par proxy. Tandis qu'il gardait le cœur des membres, personnes que personnes pouvait faire confiance d'être capable de sauter et de respirer en même temps, il y en avait quelques uns qui avaient un cerveau fonctionnel.

Schivata, était l'un d'eux, et beaucoup avait le sentiment qu'il restait seulement pour avec espoir empêcher Lind de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait. Beaucoup croyaient que Lind, une fois de retour sur pied, allait commencer à essayer d'aller après Harry, le gamin, pas le camarade de guilde. Avec de la chance pas d'une manière qui résulterait avec la mort de quelqu'un.

Si cela arrivait, cela serait un merdier, spécialement depuis que Dale avait vu la colère clair sur le visage du gamin quand Lind était arrivé. Oh, il l'avait masqué, mais la façon avec laquelle il a rabaissé Lind avec seulement quelques mots bien choisis et bien placés avait été intéressant à regarder. Harry n'avait pas une seule fois levé la voix quand il avait verbalement éviscéré Lind avec quelques phrases.

C'était moins les mots, que le sens derrière ceux-ci. Il avait accusé Lind de ne pas s'intéresser aux conséquences de ses actions, sentant que aussi longtemps qu'il gagnait, il devrait être capable de s'en sortir sans rien.

Les pensées de Dale furent arrêtées lorsque Klein soupira.

« Boss ? » il demanda.

« Ce n'est rien. » répondit Klein. « Pourquoi ne retrouvons-nous pas le reste du groupe pour retourner en ville ? Ils devraient avoir finit ce qu'ils faisaient. Je veux aussi voir ce que le dernier communiqué de Argo dit. » Il renifla. « Putain, qu'est-ce que ça doit faire mal d'être Lind en ce moment vu comment elle le met en pièces. »

 **8ème Étage, Frieven**

Lind froissa la copie du dernier bulletin de Argo et le lança à travers la pièce. _Cette salope !_ Il pensa avec colère en le regardant se détruire. Depuis le vingt-cinquième étage, il avait prit refuge dans Frieven, utilisant le fait que cet étage n'était pas populaire auprès des joueurs.

Les accommodations vides, l'environnement, et l'odeur toujours présente à cause du marais, servaient tous à s'assurer que les joueurs passaient le strict minimum de temps ici. Si ils y passaient même du temps. Cela lui permettait de faire profil bas, mais même après dix jours, Argo continuait sa campagne contre lui.

Même si rien de ce qu'elle disait était faux, l'usage attentionné des mots, les insinuations qu'elle donnait, tout servait à endommager sa réputation. Une petite part de lui admirait comment elle réussissait cela, mais elle pouvait seulement le faire pour un temps.

Cela semblait être un plan simple à ce moment-là. Trouver l'info, le changer juste assez, et soudoyer ou faire chanter un informateur pour répandre la mauvaise information d'une façon que Kibaou l'achète immédiatement. Quand il partait, rassembler un groupe de tes propres hommes, et se dépêcher pour le sauver, en utilisant des informations plus fiable pour le faire. Si le boss était tué en même temps, c'était mieux. La DDA cimenterait sa position en tant que l'une des guildes de nettoyeurs principales, et Kibaou aurait été discrédité.

Personne n'était supposé mourir.

 _Mais cette petite merde a réagit de manière excessive et créer un groupe de secour, essayant d'être un héro._ Lind pensa sinistrement. _Il attrape des joueurs, réussi à y aller sans que personne ne les voit, et dérange tout le plan. Je suis responsable pour dix-sept morts, petit morveux ? Je ne crois pas, c'était toi en t'impliquant qui a tué ces personnes, pas moi._ Oh, le garçon acceptait la responsabilité de cinq morts dans son propre groupe, il le lui accorde. Mais il a osé l'accuser lui, Lind, d'être responsable du reste.

Cependant, Lind avait tout planifié précautionneusement, mais le plan avait échoué à cause de quelqu'un s'impliquant. Quand le nouveau groupe a chargé, son raid était arrivé juste à temps pour le voir, et Lind avait retenu ses personnes pour attendre et voir. De plus, avoir plus de personnes dans une salle de boss en même temps signifierait seulement que tout le monde serait dans le chemin de l'autre, rendant la situation déjà chaotique pire.

Quand même, cela ne pouvait pas durée pour toujours, et quand cela se calmera…

 **13 Mars 2023 – 26ème Étage de Aincrad, Mistleberg**

L'arrivée de Heathcliff sur l'étage était passé largement inaperçue par les joueurs de l'étage, ce qui lui allait très bien. Tandis qu'il travaillait sur le recrutement de membres pour la guilde qu'il formait. Les Knights of Blood, ouKoB, la guilde était toujours petite et ne s'était pas encore fait de nom.

Le recrutement se déroulait asse bien, si lentement, à cause de standard relativement haut. Il voulait des joueurs qui était compétents, ou étaient prometteurs, et les entraînait. Ils devaient aussi être assez fort pour supporter les lignes de front, ce qui réduisait la quantité de candidat potentiels de façon significative, spécialement après que les nettoyeurs se soient accordés pour un minimum standard de niveau pour des raisons de sécurité.

C'était un standard qu'il appruvait, si pour une raison différente que les joueurs. Il voulait qu'ils deviennent plus forts, qu'ils s'améliorent, leur sécurité ne le concernait pas vraiment. Pas qu'il le dirait ou l'insinuerait.

De toute façon, il avait laissé sa guilde derrière dans Stahlhold pour gagner de l'expérience avec la difficulté augmenté qui deviendra la norme à partir de cet étage. Les joueurs expérimentés sauront que le vingt-cinquième étage était un réveil, et cela leur disait que la partie facile était terminée.

Ils devront être plus alerte et faire attention à partir de maintenant, car même si la pression peut s'atténuer de temps en temps, la difficulté et le danger lui ne le fera pas. Le vingt-cinquième étage sera un bon étage pour gagner de l'expérience avec les dangers, spécialement depuis que les nettoyeurs ont donnés le plus d'information possible à son sujet.

Cependant, il était venu à cet étage pour une raison, plutôt que de mener sa petite guilde à travers le vingt-cinquième étage. Il y avait quatre personnes qui l'intéressait de repérer et, si possible, recruter. Chacun d'entre eux avait une réputation d'être capables au combat à leur façon, et deux d'entre eux avaient montré des capacités de meneur.

Après avoir posé quelques questions à des joueurs proches, il se dirigea vers l'Auberge de la Lame Brillante. Il pouvait en rencontrer un dès à présent.

 **Et voile le dernier chapitre traduit pour le moment ! J'espère que vous avez aimé et à la prochaine fois.**


	10. Chapitre 8

**Voila le nouveau chapitre! je vous le poste juste avant d'aller au travail l'ayant fini il y a moins de cinq minutes. Donc lisez et dites-moi ce que vous en penser.**

Chapitre 8 – La grimpée reprend

 **13 Mars 2023 – 26ème Étage de Aincrad, Mistleberg**

Harry et Silica sortirent de la plate-forme de téléportation et se dirigèrent vers l'auberge de la Lame Brillante. Asuna leur avait envoyé un message environ deux heures plus tôt demandant qu'ils viennent, quelqu'un voulait leur parler. Comme ils faisaient une course (plus de la culture pour Lisbeth,le forgeron que Agil avait recommandé quelques jours plus tôt) Harry renvoya une réponse disant qu'ils seraient là dès qu'ils auraient finis.

Quand même, la course avait bien fait passé le temps, sachant qu'ils avaient eut l'opportunité de remplir quelques quêtes sur le chemin. Rien d'important, mais de faire plusieurs choses en même temps avait son avantage. Comme arriver légèrement au-dessus du niveau limite suggéré par Kirito pour l'étage Après le Vingt-Cinquième (presque tous les joueurs maintenant savaient ce que cela voulait dire), Harry était déterminé à être encore mieux préparé, si ce n'est trop.

À l'heure actuelle, Harry avait atteint le niveau trente-huit quelques jours auparavant, et Silica devrait l'atteindre bientôt. Comme beaucoup des nettoyeurs, ils avaient pris du repos, ce qui avait pas mal ralenti leur vitesse de monté de niveau, mais qui avait l'avantage de leur donner une opportunité pour mélanger et combiner des capcités moins utilisés, ou en trouver de nouveaux.

Capacités comme l'Art Martial, qui pouvait être trouvé au second étage. Cela avait été trois jours très frustrant pour Harry, essayant de briser un rocher juste avec ses poings. Avoir les moustaches pintes sur les joues qui ne peuvent pas être retiré tant que la quête qui donnait la capacité n'était pas complète était juste du sel ajouté à la blessure.

Plus vexant pour lui, Silica avait pris cette capacité comme un chat après une boule d'herbe à chat et l'avait accomplit en moins d'une heure. Elle avait alors passé le reste du temps à entraîner la capacité et à entraîner Harry sur quelques points, comme sa posture et quelques autres choses pour tourner un coup de poing en une capacité à l'épée. Éventuellement, il comprit et compléta la quête qui donnait la capacité.

Il admettra que Silica était mignonne avec ces moustaches qui avaient été peintes pendant la quête. Il l'imagina une fois avec des oreilles de chat et une queue, portant un yukata blanc et rose, pour complété l'apparence pendant ces trois jours et son cerveau se coupa devant l'image que cela donnait. _Mauvais cerveau, Mauvais !_ Harry pensa, essayant de repousser les images que cette pensées lui avait mis à l'esprit. Spécialement la variation qui – _Mauvais Cerveau !_ Il reprocha à nouveau. Il checha furtivement des yeux un baril d'eau au cas où il en aurait besoin d'un, juste au cas où.

Finalement, il décida que cela ne correspondait pas vraiment à son style de combat, même si il le garda quand même à l'esprit. L'idée de d'arracher la tête d'une mob à coup de poing donnait assez envie, après tout. Silica avait décidé de pratiquer et de s'entraîner plus avec, pour complémenter ses capacités à la dague, ce qui avait du sens pour lui.

Harry secoua la tête et se sorti ces souvenirs de l'esprit et regarda Silica. « Et bien, pourquoi penses-tu qu'elle nous a fait venir ici ? » il demanda.

Silica haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas,, » elle répondit. « Elle nous a envoyé un message à tout les deux, et il nous disait juste que quelqu'un voulait nous parler. J'imagine que nous devrons le découvrir. »

Harry acquiesça et vit qu'ils se trouvaient en face de l'auberge. « C'est vrai, et nous sommes là. » Il ouvrit la porte. « Après vous,milady. » Il dit.

Silica pouffa. « Mais merci, mon bon monsieur. » Elle répondit en entrant.

##

Asuna leva les yeux de son vin local qu'elle buvait et vit les deux alors qu'ils entraient. Elle indiqua à Heathcliff qu'ils étaient arrivés et il se tourna pour les regarder tandis qu'elle leur faisait signe de venir. Pendant qu'ils s'approchaient, elle remarqua qu'ils avaient tous les deux changés leurs style d'équipement.

Harry avait changé son plastron pour une cuirasse brigandine d'un vert foncé avec des boutons en cuivres, et un pantalons en cuir renforcé, avec sa préférence habituel pour des bottes lourdes et résistantes. Silica favorisait une veste rouge, dont la rigidité montrait probablement des plaques en acier ou fer à l'intérieur, au-dessus d'une chemise en lin et une jupe en cuir renforcé, ses collants brun foncé couvraient ses jambes, avec des bottes plus légères, mais résistantes.

L'armure était clairement de haute gamme pour la zone, et elle supprima une grimace à la pensée du prix que cela avait dû coûter, encore plus car elle savait que Harry, du moins, avait tendance à être frugal. D'un autre côté, en considérant la qualité générale de l'équipement, elle ne serait pas surprise si il considérait cela comme un bon investissement qui lui durerait un bon moment.

Harry la regarda et hocha la tête, montrant qu'ils seront bientôt à la table. Il fit un arrêt rapide au bar et commanda quelque chose. Le barman lui tendit deux bouteilles, Silica pris une paire de verre. Les deux se dirigèrent vers la table et Asuna indiqua qu'ils devraient s'asseoir.

Dès qu'ils furent assis, Asuna lança un regard légèrement irrité vers Harry. « Donc, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris aussi longtemps à tout les deux ? » Elle demanda. « Si j'avais su que cela vous prendrait deux heures, j'aurai donné une heure pour se rencontrer. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Nous fesions une course pour la forgeronne qui avait besoin d'un peu plus de matériels. » Il répondit en se servant un verre pour Silica et lui. Il regarda Asuna et Heathcliff et les deux les ignorèrent. « Cela a pris un peu plus longtemps que prévu pour les rassembler pour elle. » Il regarda Heathcliff. « Est-ce la personne qui voulait nous rencontrer ? »

Asuna opina.

« Hadrian, à votre service. » Harry dit. « Donc, en quoi Silica et moi pouvons vous aider ? »

Heathcliff hocha la tête vers les deux. « Premièrement, permettez-moi de me présenter. » Il dit. « Je me nomme Heathcliff, chef de Chevaliers de Sang. J'étais à la recherche de joueurs prometteurs pour les recruter et j'ai entendu parlé de vous deux. »

Harry et Silica hochèrent leurs têtes. « Je dois comprendre que vous voulez nous recruter tout les deux alors. » Silica dit en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson. Elle appela de façon absente un sac de cacahuète de son inventaire et commença à nourrir Pina avec.

Heathcliff hocha la tête. « En effet. Vous vous êtes tous les deux construit un réputation impressionnante pour une paire si jeune, spécialement vous, jeune homme. »

« Et quel genre de réputation cela peux bien être ? » Harry demanda. « J'ai entendu quelques trucs, même quelques rumeurs qui sont ridicules. »

Heathcliff acquiesça. Même si il avait beaucoup plus de connaissances sur les choses que tous les autres joueurs, il devait quand même jouer la partie de rassembler des informations. Certaines des observations faites par Le Rat et les autres étaient plutôt intéressantes, et quelques fois amusantes. « Cela a plus à voir avec votre potentiel de dirigeant. »

Harry leva un sourcil. « Potentiel de dirigeant ? » il demanda avec une note d'incrédulité. « Je ne suis pas un chef. »

« Ceux qui ont participé au dernier combat de boss semblent penser différemment jeune homme. » Heathcliff répliqua. « Après tout, vous avez rassemblé un raid ensemble et mis au point un plan plutôt rapidement. Il est très vraisemblable que les choses se seraient passés bien différemment si vous n'aviez pas été là. »

Harry opina, son visage maintenant toujours une apparence d'intérêt poli. Et c'était une apparence, Asuna le savait. Elle pouvait le voir dans sa posture et le léger étrécissement autour de ses yeux que quelque chose le rendait méfiant. Elle pouvait aussi dire que Silica l'avait aussi remarqué, même si elle n'en donna aucune indication visible autre que le léger changement dans sa posture.

« Cela est peut-être le cas, Heathcliff, » dit Harry. « Mais je pense que d'autres aurait bien assez réussi sans que je ne soit là. Tout ce que j'ai fais, c'est de rassembler les groupes qui se formaient déjà pour que l'on puisse mettre au point un plan d'attaque. »

« Quand même, la vitesse à laquelle vous l'avez fait... »

Harry leva une main, l'interrompant. « Même ainsi, ce n'était pas juste moi. » Il dit. « Klein avait un cristal couloir, ce qui nous a permit de bouger à la vitesse dont on avait besoin, tout les chefs de groupes ont participé dans le plan, et ainsi de suite. Moi ? Encore, j'ai juste rassemblé les personnes pour que nous puissions actuellement le faire, plutôt que de passer du temps à en parler. » Il haussa les épaules. « Vitesse ? La hâte est sûrement ce qui a coûté la vie à nos personnes, et la moitié des douze de Kibaou qui sont mort. Comme il en est, nous avons été chanceux. »

Il lança à Heathcliff un regard attentif pendant qu'il prenait une gorgée de sa boisson. « Aussi, votre guilde est inconnue par ici. Oh, je ne doute pas que si je demande des informations à Argo, elle m'en donnerait un grand nombre qu'elle a à partager, mais cela a ses limites. J'ai confiance en elle pour me donner des bonnes informations, mais j'aime aussi former ma propre opinion sur les choses. Et n'importe quel joueur de première ligne digne de son nom ferait la même chose. »

« Et je vois ce que vous avez prévu de faire. » il continua. « Il ne font tous basiquement que les mouvement, mais ne progressent pas vraiment. Vous cherchez à changer cela. Votre intention est de chercher des joueurs de première ligne solides et des nettoyeurs pour former le cœur d'un groupe pour prendre la tête.

Heathcliff hocha la tête, ne contestant pas la supposition de Harry. En même temps,, il pouvait déjà dire que Harry avait pris sa décision, donc il valait mieux le laisser se vider, plutôt que de gaspiller du temps. « Et qu'en pensez-vous ? » Il demanda.

Harry soupira. « Je ne peux pas parler pour Silica, ou quiconque que vous souhaitez recruter, mais pour l'instant, je me dois de décliner votre offre. »

« Je vois, »Heathcliff répondit. « Je m'excuse pour vous avoir fait perdre du temps alors, mais je me dois de vous remercier pour m'avoir au moins écouté. » Il regarda Silica qui secoua simplement sa tête, son propre refus poli à l'offre apparente.

Harry secoua sa tête. « Ce n'était pas une perte de temps. » Il répondit. « Il vaut mieux s'occuper de quelque chose comme cela maintenant, plutôt que plus tard. Une fois que votre guilde se construit une réputation au sein des nettoyeurs, je ne serai pas surpris si une partie de ceux qui ont refusé votre offre la reconsidèrent. »

Heathcliff les regarda tout les trois, hocha la tête et se leva. « Et bien alors, je me dois de retourner auprès de ma guilde alors. C'était un plaisir de vous parler. » Il hocha la tête vers les trois et sortit de l'auberge.

Harry laissa sortir une expiration et toute la tension dans son corps le quitta, ce qui eut l'effet de détendre Silica. Il tendit le bras pour saisir une bouteille, se servit un autre verre, et le vida rapidement, à la surprise de Asuna.

« Ça, » il dit. « c'était tendu. »

Asuna cligna des yeux. « Que veux-tu dire ? » Elle demanda. « Je pouvais dire que quelque chose chez lui te mettais sur la défensive, mais il me semblait assez agréable. »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. » Harry répondit. « Quelque chose chez lui a déclenché mes instincts, comme si ce que nous voyions n'était pas ce qui était actuellement là. C'était, » il fronça les sourcils en pensant. « C'était comme si il portait un masque. » Il secoua sa tête et haussa les épaules. « C'est le mieux que je puisse dire pour expliquer. »

Asuna opina de la tête pour montrer sa compréhension. Elle n'était pas extrêmement perceptive pour ce genre de chose, mais avoir quelqu'un comme lui sortir de nul part comme cela l'avait elle aussi mise sur ses gardes. Elle n'avait pas immédiatement refusé son offre, mais elle ne l'avait pas accepté non plus. Elle avait envoyé le message à Harry et Silica pour pouvoir voir comme ils réagiraient, les deux étant bien plus perceptif qu'ils ne le réalisaient quand il s'agissait de personnes.

Que les deux soient sur leurs gardes avait détruit toute idée qu'elle pouvait avoir d'accepter cette offre, du moins pour l'instant. Oh, elle ne doutait pas que le discours de Heathcliff sur sa capacité à bien s'en sortir dans une telle guilde contenait beaucoup de vérité, il n'aurait pas pris la peine d'essayer de la recruté autrement. Aussi, l'idée d'avoir une guilde pour la supporter était définitivement une plaisante. Cependant, malgré sa propre confiance en ses capacités, les mots de Kirito après la fin du combat de boss du premier étage lui était revenu.

Elle allait devoir trouver un groupe de personne qu'elle sera capable de faire confiance d'abord, plutôt que d'accepter la première offre. Heathcliff gagnera peut-être cette confiance sur le chemin, mais pour l'instant il, et la guilde par extension, était bien trop inconnu pour qu'elle ait une quelconque confiance à ce moment.

 **21 Mars 2023 – 26ème Étage d'Aincrad, Labyrinthe**

Silica marchait à côté de Harry tandis qu'ils avançaient vers la pièce du boss avec un raid qui avait été rassemblé par les Chevalier de Sang. La semaine précédente avait été relativement occupée, avec les deux sortant pour explorer différentes zones de l'étage et rechercher le boss du terrain, qui avait été presque risiblement facile pour le groupe sur-préparé qu'ils avaient rassemblés dans le but de le tuer.

Depuis lors, tout le monde avait progressé attentivement à travers le labyrinthe, notant le type de mobs, leurs structures d'attaque, et les différents pièges installés dans tous le donjon. Quand ils eurent trouvé le boss de l'étage, la plupart des joueurs avaient au moins passé le niveau minimum recommandé, avec es nettoyeurs un ou deux niveau au-dessus de cela en moyenne. Elle avait elle même atteint le niveau trente-neuf la veille, donc elle savait qu'elle était à un certain degré au-dessus de la courbe.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Harry, qui avait cette vigilance détendue qu'un joueur expérimenté développait si il voulait éviter de s'épuiser avec la tension d'être hors de la zone de sécurité. Tout observateur ordinaire penserait qu'il ne faisait que marcher avec le groupe, mais ils manqueraient la vigilance dans ses yeux qui scannaient constamment les alentours, ou que sa main gauche gardait l'épée dans son fourreau prête à être dégainée à tout instant.

Mais aussi, sa propre main n'allait jamais loin de sa propre dague à sa hanche, et ses yeux scannaient aussi l'environnement. Même dans un grand groupe, ils gardaient l'habitude durement acquise qui les avaient gardé en vie depuis qu'ils avaient été piégés ici. Elle sentit Pina bouger sans relâche sur son épaule et elle leva calmement la main et rassura le Dragon à plume, qui préférerait voler.

Après quelques minutes de plus de marche et ils arrivèrent devant la porte du boss d'étage. Elle se détendit pendant un bref moment et regarda autour. La posture de Harry perdit la vigilance alors que tout le monde faisaient ses préparations de dernière minute, maintenant qu'ils étaient arrivés. Elle vit Kirito et Asuna marcher vers eux, les deux ayant formé un groupe avec eux, mais ils avaient pris position sur les flancs du raid pendant le trajet.

« Et bien, » dit Harry. « On y est. Nous finissons finalement cet étage. Pas que je sois contre le repos, bien sûr, mais il est presque bon de recommencer cela. »

Le groupe de quatre, ainsi que des joueurs proches, partagèrent tous un ricanement sec à cette remarque. Les trois semaines que tout le monde avait passé depuis le dernier étage avait été nécessaire pour tout le monde, mais le point restait. Il était bon de retourner à ce qu'ils avaient tous décidés de faire tus ces mois auparavant.

Elle vit Kirito faire un geste vers le devant du groupe et tout le monde tourna son attention vers là-bas. Elle remarqua Heathcliff donner à tout le monde un regard calme et hocha la tête.

« Tout le monde, » il dit. « Depuis le dernier étage, nous avons été hésitant, et c'est compréhensif. Ce que nous y avons enduré a laissé ses marques sur tout les monde, camarades perdus, expériences difficiles, et un sens de peur. Cependant, nous ne laisserons pas ce piège mortel nous battre. Nous _allons_ avancer. Et avec cette bataille à venir, nous devons dire à Kayaba qu'il ne gagnera pas ! »

Une acclamation éparpillée échappa quelques joueurs, ceux moins expérimentés, mais Silica et le reste avaient juste une expression sombrement déterminé sur leurs visages. Les nettoyeurs plus expérimentés avaient peu de raison de se réjouir avant un combat de boss et prendrait plutôt le temps pour se concentrer sur le moment à venir.

Heathcliff se retourna alors et ouvrit la porte de la pièce du boss. Dès qu'il eut fini de l'ouvrir, le raid entier prépara son équipement et entra.

##

Heathcliff regarda le boss se disperser et balaya les alentours des yeux tandis que les joueurs se détendaient, beaucoup se mettant sur un genou ou s'asseyant simplement alors que le flux d'adrénaline du combat commençait à se dissiper. Il devait l'admettre, il était plutôt impressionné par l'aisance avec laquelle les groupes fonctionnaient ensemble pour vaincre le boss sans pertes.

Même ceux de la guilde qu'il avait formé avaient fait un travail admirable, se lançant rapidement dans le rôle qui leur était assigné, aidant les uns les autres ainsi que les autres joueurs, avec les autres retournant la faveur. Il y avait une différence clair d'expérience là, les nettoyeurs vétérans montrant une bien meilleur adaptabilité et flexibilité dans leur façon de combattre, plutôt que les mouvements plutôt établis de sa guilde, mais c'était à attendre.

Les nettoyeurs vétérans s'attendaient à ce que les choses tournent mal et étaient alerte aux choses qui n'allaient pas selon le plan. Les semaines passés sans vraiment se concentrer sur le nettoyage ne semblant pas avoir émousser d'un iota cet instinct. Cela lui donnait aussi une opportunité de voir combien d'entre eux combattait vraiment depuis un combat.

C'était… agréablement différent. C'était une chose de regarder d'en haut, mais le voir de ses propre yeux montrait des nuances et des détails qu'une telle vue ne pouvait pas fournir.

Nuances tel que la capacité de Kirito à anticipé les attaques du boss et avoir son épée longue en place pour les parer presque avant que le boss ne commence ses propres attaques, ou comment la vitesse de Asuna lui permettait d'esquiver des attaques et les contrer avec des attaques de sa rapière.

Détails comme la capacité d'Hadrian à utiliser son bouclier de façon non conventionnelle pour soit rediriger, plutôt que simplement bloquer, attaquer, ou l'utiliser comme arme improvisée pour éjecter le boss de sa position. Ou les mouvements acrobatiques de Silica pour attaquer le boss à l'intérieur de sa portée et son utilisation créative de son familier pour distribuer des objets de soin au joueurs qui ne avaient besoin, ou sinon harceler le boss. Et cela ne tournait que autour de ces quatre joueurs, il y avait des douzaines d'autres détails et nuances ici.

Ensuite il y avait le cœur battant sous l'excitation d'être au combat lui-même. Il y avait une différence distincte entre faire face à une boss monstre, un plus grand sens d'immédiateté et de danger qu'il trouvait euphorisant en dépit de ses avantages.

C'était agréable d'une certaine manière, et cela lui donnait une sensation de connexion avec les joueurs qu'il avait piégé dans ce jeu.

Il repéra Hadrian qui regardait d'un air perplexe une deuxième fenêtre pendant que plusieurs joueurs le félicitait d'obtenir le Bonus de la Dernière Attaque en envoyant des commentaires enjoués vers Kirito et son échec de le voler cette fois-ci. Avec un petit sourire, il se dirigea vers le groupe pour donner ses propres félicitations.

 **27 Mars 2023 – 22ème Étage d'Aincrad, Coral**

« Bienvenue à la Forge de Lisbeth ! Comment puis-je vous aider ? » La voix joyeuse du propriétaire du magasin interpella alors que Silica et Harry entraient, sans armure. Pina vola autour pendant un petit moment avant de se poser sur la bordure d'une fenêtre et de tout regarder.

Le magasin en lui-même n'était pas large. Il avait une petite pièce pour les clients, un comptoir,, et un atelier pouvait être aperçu juste derrière. Plutôt typique d'un magasin loué pour un artisan qui voulait un véritable atelier, plutôt que d'en utiliser une variance d'un stand. C'était plus cher que d'installer une boutique sur un marché, mais Coral avait des prix plutôt bon en comparaison à beaucoup des étages proches.

Acheter un magasin d'un autre côté, était une tout autre histoire.

« Nous sommes juste venu pour des réparations, Lisbeth, rien de majeur. » Harry dis alors qu'il s'approchait du comptoir et cligna ensuite des yeux. « Hum, as tu changé ton apparence » Il demanda tandis que Silica pouffa.

Lisbeth sourit tout en virevoltant. « Tu aimes ? »

Harry lui lança un regard curieux. « Et bien, c'est distinctif. » Il dit et secoua sa tête. « Décidé de changer ? »

Lisbeth soupira. « C'était l'idée de Asuna, ok ? » elle dit. « Elle a dit que l'uniforme rigide du forgeron que je portait avant ne m'allait pas, donc elle m'a recommandé cela, ainsi que de me colorer les cheveux. Et n'avait-elle pas raison ? J'ai doublé mon business à cause de cela. »

Silica opina. « C'est la tenue jeune, » elle dit. « Dans ton vieil uniforme, tu ressemblais à une fille jouant dans l'uniforme de son père. Ceci, et bien cela te va bien. » Elle indiqua la robe à manche bouffante que Lisbeth portait maintenant, ainsi que les cheveux roses. « Mais je ne voudrais pas porter une armure normal au-dessus. »

Harry renifla. « Je pense que c'est plus que cela dit au gars que oui, c'est une fille qu'ils ont devant eux. » Il secoua la tête. « Allez savoir. »

Silica lança un regard à Harry. « Et qu'est-ce que cela fais de moi ? » Elle demanda malicieusement, sa main sur la poignée de sa dague.

« Dangereuse, » Harry répliqua en lançant un regard avisé vers sa main. « J'ai vu comment tu t'occupait des avances indésirables, Silica. »

« Oh ? » Lisbeth demanda curieuse.

Harry sourit. « Et bien il y avait cette fois où elle à lancé un idiot hors de la taverne par la fenêtre. Quel était son nom ? Tu sais, le gros qui sentait mauvais, quel était ce mot déjà ? Otaki, otako, ah ! Otaku ! Tu sais, celui-là ? »

« Oh, lui. » Silica grogna. « Je ne veux même pas penser à lui. Il était un pervers. Mais je ne l'ai pas vu depuis quelques semaines maintenant. » Elle vit le regard de Harry aller sur le côté. « Qu'as-tu fais, Hadrian ? »

« Moi ? » Harry demanda innocemment. « Rien. »

Silica leva un sourcil. « Rien, tu dis ? » elle demanda doucement, ce qui mit Harry sur ses gardes.

« Et bien, je l'ai peut-être traqué un peu plus tard et eut quelques mots avec lui en dehors de la ville. » Harry couvra et eut un regard légèrement paniqué alors que le regard arché de Silica se transforma en un regard noir. « Rien de mauvais ! Ce n'est pas comme si je l'ai menacé de couper des morceaux de son corps et de les donner à manger à Pina ou quelque chose du genre. »

« Tu ne l'as pas fait, c'est un soulagement. »

Harry sniffa. « Bien sûr que non ! » Il protest « Je ne veux pas rendre Pina malade. J'ai juste partagé quelques mots avec lui. J'avais peut-être mon épée son sa gorge, ou du moins je pense que c'était sa gorge. C'était plutôt difficile à dire avec le nombre de mentons qu'il avait. » Il secoua sa tête. « De toute façon, j'avais besoin de marquer le coup sur le comment on se devait de traiter une dame, et comment il était en train d'en traiter une. Tu peux demander à Klein, il était là. »

Silica retira la main de son arme et marcha vers Harry. Il lui lança un regard gardé, qui tourna en un de douleur lorsqu'elle lui gifla le dessus du crâne.

« Je peux prendre soin de moi-même, Hadrian. » Elle dit simplement.

Harry se gratta la tête. « Ben ouais, mais quelques uns de ces gars ne semblait pas entendre raison. » Il marmonna alors quelque chose qui ressemblait à une promesse de pendre la prochaine bande essayant de faire de Silica une mascotte par leur braguette au clocher d'une église.

« Je suis désolé, qu'est-ce que tu disais ? »

« Rien, Silica, rien du tout. »

Lisbeth ria. « Vous êtes comme un couple marié tout les deux, vous savez cela ? » elle demanda avec amusement. Son amusement grandit lorsqu'elle vit les deux rougir à son commentaire. Prenant le contrôle de cette émotion elle les regarda ensuite. « Maintenant, vous avez dis que vous avez tout les deux de l'équipement avec des besoins de réparation ? »

Prenant l'opportunité de changer le sujet qui leur était présenté, les deux hochèrent la tête et sortirent leur équipement. Les yeux de Lisbeth sortirent de leur orbite devant les dommages qui leur avait était fait pendant qu'elle voyait plusieurs fissures et déchirures dans leur armures, et comment le bouclier de Harry était en fait plié comme si le mob avait essayer de l'emballer autour de son bras.

« Avec quoi diable avez vous combattus ? » Elle demanda incrédule.

« Un boss de terrain. » Harry répondit. « Nous avons réussi à le trouver, ou il nous a trouvé, je ne sais pas vraiment. » Il tressaillit. « Je n'oublierai pas _cette_ chose avant un long moment. »

« Nous avons décidé que le reste des nettoyeurs pouvait s'amuser avec celui-là quand nous nous sommes échappé, retourner et partagé l'info avec eux. » Silica ajouta. « Il semblait légèrement en colère après nous pour lui avoir échapper.

Harry opina. « Juste un peu. Cela était peut-être dû à la façon- » Il s'arrêta quand Silica lui donna un coup de coude dans l'estomac.

« Nous ne parlons pas de cela, Hadrian. » Elle dit fermement. « Ou veux-tu que je mentionne comment tu- » Harry mit rapidement sa main sur sa bouche.

« Allons, Silica. Si je ne peux pas le dire, tu ne le peux pas non plus. » Harry dir et retira sa main avant qu'elle ne décide de la mordre.

Lisbeth regarda les deux, amusé. _Vraiment comme un couple marié._ Elle pensa. _Je me demande si la mise de pari de Argo est toujours ouverte_. « Il y a une histoire là, » Elle dit. « Et bien, pourquoi ne me diriez-vous pas ce que vous voulez bien partager pendant que je vous répare ça ? » Elle envoya un regard impressionné vers les armures endommagés. « Je ne pensait pas que de l'équipement pouvait être _aussi_ endommagé sans se briser après avoir perdu toute sa durabilité, encore moins qu'un bouclier puisse être plier d'une telle façon. Un coup comme ça aurait dû briser les os de tes bras, du moins, dans le monde réel. Attends, est-ce que quelque chose a déchiré une partie de ce bouclier ?! » Elle vit Harry détourner les yeux vers le côté embarrassé. Elle secoua sa tête. « Enfin, il a survécu ce qui a causé cela, donc ça doit être une bonne armure. »

Harry sourit. « Elle a coûté un bon paquet de col, mais cela valait le coup, ça c'est sûr. » Silica montra juste son accord d'un hochement de tête.

Environ une heure plus tard,, Lisbeth avait fini de réparer leur équipement et les deux le ré-équipèrent avec soulagement. L'armure était cher, après tout et ils n'étaient pas pressé de devoir le remplacer aussi rapidement après l'avoir obtenu. Pendant qu'ils sortaient, ils virent plusieurs joueurs se dirigeant vers le magasin, avec l'apparence de quelqu'un qui avait combattu un ours en colère croisé avec une broyeuse, et s'étaient probablement téléporté directement à Coral.

« Boss de Terrain ? » Harry demanda en passant à côté d'eux.

« Boss de Terrain. » L'un des joueurs répondit.

« Vous l'avez au moins tué ? »

Les joueurs hochèrent la tête.

« Des pertes ? »

« Juste notre équipement. »

Harry acquiesça leur faisant signe de continuer leur chemin.

« Bienvenu chez la Forge de Lis- _Que diable vous est-il arrivé ?!_ » Vint la voix depuis la forge.

Harry et Silica partagèrent un regard et rirent, malgré eux. Ce boss de terrain deviendra probablement quelque chose comme une légende parmi les nettoyeurs. Et bien, cela et l'appel distinctif de _eeya yip yip yip !_


	11. Chapitre 9

**Bon je suis pas très contente du titre de ce chapitre j'ai du mal à traduire le mot avec un terme correct en français même si je vois ce que ça veut dire, si vous avez une idée n'hésiter pas à me l'envoyer je suis toute ouïe. Par contre le chapitre je suis très contente de moi. Pour ceux qui lise Hunter x in the x Making le chapitre devrait suivre bientôt celui-ci. Merci de votre support et bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 10 – Réveiller les Niveaux Moyens

 **2 Avril 2023 – 27ème Étage de Aincrad, Ronbaru**

Harry regarda longuement les lumières des centaines de résidences qui constituait la ville caverneuse, appréciant simplement la beauté sereine de la vue. Contrairement aux autres villes qui avaient une place de téléportation, Ronbaru manquait notablement de magasins, en ayant quelques uns qui n'avaient rien de spécial, au lieu de cela elle avait plusieurs auberges et hôtels, donnant à la ville une apparence d'un endroit pour s'arrêter pour la nuit et pas grand-chose d'autre pour les joueurs.

Là encore, la qualité des accommodations n'était pas rien, spécialement lorsqu'elles étaient combinées avec la nourriture et la boisson qui étaient excellents. Autres que quelques menu à viande qui avait l'odeur et le goût ressemblent au porc, quelque chose qu'il avait très peu d'inclinaison à manger à nouveau depuis la fin de sa première année à Poudlard, il n'avait aucune raison de se plaindre.

Il profitait simplement de la vue en attendant que Silica ait finit de se changer et qu'elle sorte de l'auberge, et l'atmosphère paisible était certainement quelque chose qu'il pouvait apprécier.

« Et bien, tu sembles détendu. » Silica dit de derrière lui. « Aussi, j'aime bien ton apparence. »

Harry se retourna et regarda Silica alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui. Elle portait une simple blouse blanche et une longue jupe verte. Elle avait aussi détaché ses cheveux de leur couettes habituelles et les laissait libre. Harry avait décidé de porter une simple tunique brun clair qui était ceinturé au niveau de ses hanches et un pantalon noir qui était fourré dans des bottes en cuir clairs.

Ils avaient tous les deux leurs armes à leur ceinture dû à l'habitude depuis longuement acquise.

Une lueur de mouvement indiqua que Pina volait paresseusement autour d'eux, se perchant occasionnellement sur un avant-toit ou un rebord de fenêtre.

« Et tu es aussi ravissante, » Harry répondit.

Silica lui sourit en réponse avant de venir à ses côtés. « Alors, tu veux vérifier la place qu'Asuna nous a recommandé ? » elle demanda.

Harry regarda autour la vue. « Pourquoi ne nous promenons-nous pas un peu avant d'y aller ? » Il demanda offrant sa main.

Silica rosit légèrement et avec un sourire timide la pris.

##

Silica trouva qu'elle aimait leur promenade dans Ronbaru. Le manque apparent de magasin et de beaucoup d'échoppes rendait peut-être la ville moins désirable pour les combattants du front au premier abord, mais cela offrait aussi une atmosphère relaxante qui était similaire, mais pas distinct de, Coral. Elle pouvait voir pourquoi Harry semblait apprécier être ici.

Elle admettrait aussi que la ville caverneuse possédait sa propre beauté, avec l'alternance de lampe à huile, les bougies, et les cristaux lumineux que les joueurs appelaient crystalights donnait une ambiance à la ville pendant la nuit. Ils s'en étaient tenus à la rue principale, évitant habilement les allées et les branches ressemblant à des labyrinthe, marchant simplement. Si elle ne savait pas mieux, elle aurait put être convaincue qu'ils étaient en rendez-vous galant.

Ils s'arrêtèrent sur la place centrale ou le portail de téléportation se trouvait pour écouter un un barde NPC jouer quelques musiques. La plupart étaient plutôt normales, mais quelques unes était assez entraînantes et elle se trouva à applaudir à la fin de la performance. Elle vit Harry ouvrir son menu et matérialiser quelques col pour les donner au barde et elle décida de le faire aussi.

Elle avait pris l'habitude de faire de simples courtoisies comme celle-ci avec les NPCs basé sur le comportement de Harry envers eux. Ils savaient tous les deux que les NPCs n'étaient pas réels, mais vraiment, de la simple courtoisie n'était pas difficile à démontrer. En même temps, cela terminait avec des petits bénéfices. Leurs services aux différents endroits s'était légèrement amélioré, leurs pièces dans les auberges où ils restaient plus que quelques jours sentait plus frais et les draps étaient plus doux, l'eau du bain était juste un peu plus chaude et plus relaxante…

Les petites choses qui rendait actuellement la vie dans Aincrad plus supportable, et tout cela à cause d'un peu de courtoisie.

Elle regarda Harry qui lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Pourquoi nous ne dirigerions-nous pas à l'endroit que Asuna nous a recommandé ? » elle demanda.

Son estomac grogna, ce qui la fit pouffer. Harry lui lança un hochement de tête penaud et pris sa main dans la sienne.

Les deux marchèrent pour se chercher un repas et continuer leur nuit.

##

Argo sortit des ombres une fois qu'ils furent parti, elle était venu sur cet étage pour rencontrer quelques contacts et les espionner pendant leur promenade après cela. Elle était surprise de les voir complètement sans armure comme cela, même si elle admettrait qu'ils avaient bien choisis leurs vêtements. Rien de formel, mais ce n'était pas le type de vêtement qui serait porter avec ou sous l'armure.

 _Bien, bien_. Elle pensa avec un peu d'amusement. _Il semblerait que notre petit chevalier emmène sa princesse pour un rendez-vous si ils sont habillés comme cela, et Silica devrait laisser ses cheveux détachés comme cela plus souvent._ Elle admettait que les deux étaient ravissants, sans mentionner mignon ensemble comme ça. _Bon, je devrais leur laisser leur intimité, mais ce ne serait pas moi si je le faisais. Donc, laissez Grande Soeur Argo vous suivre et voir ce que vous faites._

Elle se glissa à nouveau dans les ombres et les suivi discrètement. Elle les observa pendant qu'ils marchèrent jusqu'à un restaurant et entrèrent dedans. Elle considéra regarder à travers une fenêtre, elle était doué pour faire ce genre de chose sans être remarqué, quand elle vit que les deux étaient menés à l'une des tables sur la véranda.

Bien, cela lui épargnais la peine, comme elle pouvait les observer depuis les ombres d'où elle était. Elle s'installa pour regarder, un petit sourire sur son visage.

 _Ils sont bons l'un pour l'autre, ces deux-là,_ elle pensa. _Et ils sont mignon ensemble._

 **9 Avril 2023 – 11ème Étage d'Aincrad, Taft**

Silica regarda les clients de l'auberge tandis qu'elle attendait qu'Harry arrive. Il avait été traîné par Argo pour quelque chose quand ils étaient entrés dans la ville, donc elle avait décidé de l'attendre à l'auberge où ils resteraient. Elle vérifia rapidement son statu et vit qu'il allait bien et était en fait en chemin pour retourner à Taft.

Elle se demanda pourquoi Argo avait besoin de lui, et haussa les épaules. Elle lui demandera juste lorsqu'il reviendra. Connaissant Argo, cela pouvait être n'importe quoi allant d'information intéressante, à quelque chose d'important. Ou, elle aurait pu faire tout cela pour que cela apparaisse de cette façon, c'était difficile à dire avec elle.

 _Mais nous allons peut-être vouloir un endroit plus privé_ , elle pensa. _Si c'est sérieux, Harry ne voudra pas que quelqu'un les écoute. Et… je commence à penser à lui comme Harry, plutôt qu'Hadrian._

Elle se sortit cette pensée de l'esprit et donna une grattouille à Pina entre les ailes et écouta les sons satisfaits alors que son animal mange le petit plat de viande qu'elle avait commandé et placé sur la table. Pendant que Pina semblait adorer les cacahuètes, le dragon à plumes mangeait basiquement tout, et étant un dragon, cela voulait dire une préférence certaine pour la viande.

Elle fit apparaître le menu de l'auberge et regarda les différentes boissons disponibles. Les auberge de Taft avaient une sélection de vins et de cidres plutôt décent, et quelques breuvages sans alcool acceptables également, pour choisir. Elle se décida pour un cidre doux et signala une serveuse NPC pour prendre sa commande.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle sirotait sa boisson en vérifiant où Harry se trouvait et remarqua qu'il était en ville, ce qui voulait dire qu'il serait la sous peu. Elle entendit une acclamation venant d'une table proche et secoua sa tête d'amusement en voyant un groupe d'adolescent qui ne pouvait pas être bien plus âgé qu'elle lever leurs verres en un toast. Elle était sur le point de retourner son attention à son verre quand elle aperçue quelqu'un qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à voir assis avec eux.

 _Qu'est-ce que Kirito fait là-bas ?_ Elle pensa tandis qu'Harry arrivait. _Et comment ai-je fais pour manquer son arrivée, ou ne pas l'avoir remarqué à la mienne ?_

##

Kirito ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire lorsque le groupe qu'il avait aidé lui porta un toast. Franchement, c'était seulement parce qu'il était dans les parages et qu'il avait vu qu'ils avaient des problèmes qu'il l'avait fait. Quelques minutes plus tôt ou plus tard, et il n'aurait pas été dans le coin. Il avait seulement abattu quelques uns des mobs pour retirer un peu de la pression pour qu'ils puissent se regrouper. Une fois cela fait, ils avaient été capable de s'occuper du reste des mobs plutôt facilement.

Ce n'est pas comme si il avait massacré toute une armée de mobs et sauvé leur vies. Il avait simplement un petit peu aidé.

« Mon gars, » dit l'un des membres. « Si ce n'était pas pour toi, ces mobs nous auraient eu pour le déjeuné ! »

Kirito haussa les épaules. « J'étais dans le coin. » Il dit. « Vous aviez l'air d'avoir besoin d'un peu d'aide, donc j'ai aidé. » C'était aussi simple que cela dans son esprit.

« Quand même, » un autre dit, le chef apparent si il se souvenait bien. « Merci pour cela. Au fait, je suis Keita. Les autres sont Tetsuo, Sasamaru, Ducker, et Sachi. Nous sommes tous dans la même guilde, les Chats Noirs au Clair de Lune. » Il dit en indiquant le reste de son groupe.

« Ce n'était pas de problème, » Kirito répondit avec un sourire. « Je suis Kirito. »

Keita hocha la tête avec un sourire. « Et bien, merci encore, Kirito. » Il sembla alors penser à quelque chose. « Euh, cela peux te sembler un petit peu grossier, mais puis-je demander à environ quel niveau tu es, où quel étage tu es d'habitude ? La façon dont tu t'ai occupé de ces mobs était… pour le moins impressionnante et rapide. »

Kirito cligna des yeux à la question et se démena dans sa tête pour une réponse. Il pensa à couvrir les choses, peut-être rabaisser son niveau un petit peu, mais cette option lui fut vite arraché.

« Il est un nettoyeur des lignes du front, probablement le plus fort qu'il y a. » La voix d'une fille dit.

Kirito regarda derrière le groupe et vit Harry et Silica qui s'approchaient. Le reste de la guilde se tourna et vit la paire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'une paire d'enfant fait là ? » vint la question de l'un d'eux. Ducker, si Kirito se rappelait bien des introductions de Keita.

« Ils aident le nettoyage, » Kirito se trouva à dire et quand il se demanda pourquoi, la raison le surprit. En fait, c'était à quel point la raison était nouvelle qui le surpris.

Il considérait les deux jeunes combattants du front comme des amis, ou du moins amicaux.

« Et bien, moins d'aide pour le nettoyage, ou du moins pour aujourd'hui, et plus prendre un peu de temps pour travailler sur nos capacités les moins utilisés, » Harry répondit. « Cela et récupérer des matériaux assez rares. »

Keita cligna des yeux. « Attendez, vous êtes tout les deux des nettoyeurs ainsi que Kirito ? » Il demanda légèrement surpris.

Harry hocha la tête. « Je suis Hadrian, et ma compagne adorable et létale est Silica. » Silica lui lança un coup de coude dans le ventre avec cette remarque, pour lequel il ne fit que grogner.

« Il oublie de temps en temps la partie létale même lorsqu'il en parle, » Kirito nota avec un sourire en coin.

« Il lance à nouveau des piques, » Harry chuchota faussement vers Silica.

« Je t'avais averti, » elle murmura en réponse.

Harry haussa les épaules. « De toute façon, Je suis actuellement surpris Kirito. Tu es social, et Asuna ne t'a pas forcé à le faire ? Progrès. »

Kirito honora le commentaire de Harry de la seule réponse approprié et lui fit un doigt d'honneur. Harry ne fit que sourire en réponse pendant que Silica soupirait d'exaspération amusée.

« Ignorez-le, il pense qu'il est intelligent et plein d'esprit. » Elle dit aux autres.

« Je ne le suis pas ? » Harry hoqueta. « Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas averti ? »

« Cela averti les autres à propos de toi, » Kirito dit, avant de boire.

Les joueurs de plus bas niveau ne semblaient pas savoir où regarder, ou si il devait croire leurs yeux. Ils avaient tous cette image des nettoyeurs dans leurs esprits, Kirito supposait. Ils pensaient probablement que les nettoyeurs étaient supposés être sérieux, sombres, et concentrés. Pas en train de plaisanter sur le dos de l'autre, repérant les mauvaises lignes pour tuer la mauvaise ambiance, ou juste utiliser généralement l'humour comme ils le faisaient.

Il y avait des nettoyeurs comme ça, mais la plupart avaient depuis longtemps commencé à utiliser l'humour, quelques fois de l'humour noir approprié pour quelqu'un qui se dirige à la potence, mais toujours de l'humour, comme mécanisme de survie. Avec eux risquant constamment leurs vies et sachant très bien que leur prochain voyage hors d'une zone sûre pouvait très bien être leur dernier, ils avaient besoin de quelque chose pour les aider à rester sain d'esprit.

« Est-ce que… est-ce que tous les nettoyeurs sont comme ça? »Keita se demanda.

Harry rit. « Pas tous, juste la plupart. » Il dit sèchement. Son expression tourna sérieuse. « Donc, nos commentaires l'un envers l'autre mis à part, quelle est l'occasion ? »

Sasamaru retrouva ses esprits. « Oh, Kirito nous a empêché de devenir de la nourriture pour monstre lorsque nous étions dans la Forêt Sombre. »

Harry regarda Kirito, qui opina. « Où dans la forêt ? » il demanda curieusement.

« Près de la tour, » dit Tetsuo. « Nous pouvions la voir, mais nous avons été pris en embuscade par beaucoup de mobs. »

« C'était là où vous vous êtes occupez du boss de terrain Silica, le groupe de Klein et toi. » Kirito aida serviablement.

Silica grimaça. « Tu veux dire où cet idiot, » elle pointa vers Harry. « A décidé que de poignarder le cerveau d'un serpent géant à travers sa bouche était une bonne idée. »

« Hey ! » protesta Harry.

« L'un de ses crocs est passé à travers ton bras. » Silica lui dit.

« J'ai récupéré. »

« Ce n'est pas le point, Harry. »

«Kirito et Harry clignèrent tous les deux des yeux.

« Je pensais que seul Argo t'appelait Harry, Hadrian. » dit Kirito.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Eh, j'ai dis au gens de m'appeler Harry plus d'une fois. Et puis, Argo ne fais pas le formel, et Harry est utilisé de manière informelle pour pas mal de noms. » Il regarda Silica. « Je suis surpris que cela t'ai pris cinq mois avant que tu ne le fasses, Silica. »

Silica essaya de couvrir son rougissement qui était apparu sur son visage et donna un petit coup de coude à Harry. « Les Japonais ne deviennent pas familier aussi facilement. »

Kirito secoua sa tête. « Vous deux voulez peut-être arrêter avant que vous ne convainquiez un autre groupe que vous êtes un couple marié. » il lança, amusé.

Les deux rougirent et Harry lui fit un doigt d'honneur.

Kirito sourit satisfait. _Point pour moi_ , il pensa.

« En tout cas, vous disiez que vous avez été pris dans une embuscade ? » Harry demanda, essayant clairement de changer le sujet.

Keita cligna des yeux et se recomposa. « Ouais, Nous essayions de nous enfuir, mais nous étions bloqué pour partir. »

« Yep, c'est bien l'endroit. » Silica dit sèchement. « Et laisse-moi deviner, vous n'aviez pas de Cristaux de Téléportation. »

Keita hocha la tête.

« Conseil d'ami : vous devriez chacun en avoir au moins un sur vous. » Harry dit. Avant que Keita ne puisse protester il leva la main. « Je sais qu'ils sont cher, mais ces choses ont sauver ma vie et celle de Silica plusieurs fois quand nous nous en sommes pris à plus fort que nous depuis qu'ils sont devenus disponible. »

« Et bien, il y avait cette pièce piégé dans le labyrinthe du vingt-septième étage où ils ne fonctionnaient pas. »Silica ajouta.

Harry acquiesça, en grimaçant. « En y repensant, la chose entière aurait dû me crier 'piège'. Pièce cachée, coffre au trésor, pas de mobs aux alentours ? Cela aurait dû être un avertissement juste là. » Il admit. « Bonne chose que nous gardons toujours des potions à porté de main. Quand la pièce s'est fermée et qu'elle s'est remplie de mobs, les cristaux ne fonctionnaient pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous tués. Et je veux dire tous les cristaux, pas juste ceux de téléportation. »

Kirito regarda brusquement Harry. « Tu veux dire qu'il y a des pièges qui bloquent l'usage des cristaux ? »

Harry hocha la tête. « J'ai passé le mot à ce sujet, c'est arrivé il y a deux ou trois jours. »

Kirito opina. « Cela explique pourquoi je n'en avait pas entendu parlé alors. » Il dit. « J'étais en bas ici pour récupérer quelques matériaux et trucs à vendre à Agil. Quand même, c'est de mauvaise nouvelles si il y a plus de pièges comme ça. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Pour l'instant, c'est la seule fois, mais il vaut mieux que les gens sachent qu'il y a une nouvelle sorte de piège, juste au cas où. Quand même, je ne pense pas que cela va en être un commun. »

Sachi décida de prendre la parole. « Hum, qu'est-ce qui te fais penser cela ? » elle demanda.

Harry regarda tout le monde présent. « Parce que ce ne serait pas juste, tout du moins aussi tôt. » Il expliqua. « Dis ce que tu veux sur Kayaba, mais SAO a été juste pour la plupart. La plupart des choses peuvent être battus si tu es préparé et que tu fais attention, même si tu ne sais pas à quoi t'attendre. C'est ces occasions où le jeu _n'est pas_ juste que tu dois surveiller. C'est l'une des raisons pourquoi il est maintenant recommandé d'être au moins dix niveaux au-dessus du numéro de l'étage. »

« Je me suis demander à propos de ça, » Ducker dit. « Cela est apparu peu de temps après la complétion du vingt-cinquième étage, n'est-ce pas ? Était-ce vraiment aussi horrible que les rumeurs le disent ? »

« Cela dépend de ce que les rumeurs disent, » Silica admit. « Mais c'était mauvais. »

« A quel point ? » Tetsuo demanda.

Harry regarda tout le monde et soupira. « C'est là où SAO a arrêté d'être gentil avec les joueurs, et croyez-moi, il était gentil avec nous ici bas. » Il dit simplement. « Avant cela, tu pouvais t'en sortir assez facilement si tu faisais attention, mais là-bas ? »

Il donna un rire amer. « Sur le Vingt-cinquième étage, tu dois savoir ce que tu fais. Si vous pensiez que la Forêt Sombre était difficile avec les pièges, et bien ça l'est, mais ces pièges ne sont pas létales, juste ennuyeux. Sur le Vingt-Cinquième, nous avons rencontré des douzaines de pièges mortels juste en nous rendant à Stahlhold pour activer le portail de téléportation. Et cela ne compte même pas le nombre d'embuscades. »

« Tu sais, je n'ai toujours pas reçu ce Moshi Moshi, » Silica songea.

Harry renifla tandis que tout le monde à part Kirito semblait confus.

« Moshi Moshi ? » demanda Keita, confus. « Quoi ? »

« Elle avait supposé que le Vingt-cinquième allait être mauvais avant que nous y arrivions, » expliqua Kirito. « Les quelques étages précédents étaient, en y repensant, plutôt décevant, ce que tout joueur expérimenté prendrait comme un avertissement. En d'autres termes, elle l'a appelé. »

« Mais comme tout le monde était si concentré sur la complétion, ils n'y ont pas pensé, juste compté leurs chance que les choses semblaient devenir plus faciles. » Harry ajouta. « Très grosse erreur. »

« Ouais, je le dirais. » Ducker dit. « J'ai entendu dire qu'environ deux cent personnes sont mortes sur cette étage. »

« Et bien, c'est vrai, Argo l'a confirmé. » Silica dit. « Et bien, cela devient déprimant, quelqu'un a une idée pour changer le sujet ? »

Keita prit une expression pensive sur son visage. « Vous savez, nous pourrions probablement recevoir quelques conseils et peut-être apprendre quelques trucs de vous. » Il dit.

Harry regarda Kirito, et de nouveau Keita. « Tu veux dire de l'entraînement, n'est-ce pas, » Il demanda.

Keita acquiesça.

Harry prit un air pensif. « Et bien, en dehors de nos habitudes, je ne vois pas de problème avec ça. » Il regarda Kirito et Silica. « Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? »

Silica haussa les épaules. « Je n'y vois pas de problème. »

Kirito avait un visage pensif. « Que faisons-nous à propos des boss d'étage, sans parler de nos niveaux ? »

« Hmmm, bon point. » Harry reconnut. « Cela ne me dérange pas de rester en dehors des occasionnels combats de boss, ce n'est pas comme si Silica et moi les faisions tous de toute façon. Mais, considérant les progrès de l'étage vingt-sept, ils trouveront probablement la pièce du boss et éclairer le boss d'ici quelques jours. J'avais prévu de participer à celui-ci, mais ce n'est pas une perte pour moi si je ne le fais pas. » Silica hocha la tête pour montrer son accord.

« Et pour les niveaux, je sais que tu aimes faire du travail solo, mais Silica et moi, même si on n'est pas contre le faire, on préfère ne pas le faire. Pas après le Vingt-cinquième en tout cas. Franchement, je suis surpris qu'Asuna ne t'a pas encore attaché au bout d'une laisse. »

« Je lui ai envoyé un message, » Silica dit avec obligeance. « Elle se demandait où tu étais ces derniers jours. » Elle prit un air pensif et se tourna vers Harry. « Tu sais, l'avoir à nos côtés pour ça pourrait aider. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Harry approuva. « Tu sais, elle le pourrais bien. Dieu sais qu'elle a besoin d'une pause des lignes de front, et cela veut dire que l'on peut alterner. Nous aurons besoin de parler des détails, si c'est le cas. Et bien, nous pouvons nous en occuper une fois que nous savons ceux avec quoi nous allons devoir travailler. » Il regarda Keita. « Maintenant, j'ai quelque question pour vous. Silica, Kirito, vous êtes libre de participer aussi. »

Keita cligna des yeux tandis que Harry l'observait. _Ont-ils sérieusement réussis à trouver des solutions aussi rapidement et qui est cette Asuna qu'ils ont mentionnés ?_ Il pensa. « Oh, euh, c'est vrai. » Il dit. « Vas-y. »

Harry hocha la tête. « Quelles sont les spécialités de chacun d'entre vous ? Armes, structure des capacités basiques, choses du genre ? »

Keita prit une inspiration. « Et bien, Tetsuo est notre tank, tandis que le reste d'entre nous nous occupons des dommages. Je pensais à faire commencer à manier le bouclier à Sachi pour l'aider, » il attrapa le regard de Harry. « Euh, quoi ? »

« Rien, continue. »

« Et bien, autre que Ducker qui est aussi notre spécialiste pour trouver et désarmer les pièges, cela est tout en terme de spécialisation. »

« Ouais, j'ai toujours besoin d'entraînement avec ça, » Ducker dit gêné.

« Et bien, nous avons un donjons pratique pour nous aider avec ça. »Silica répondit sèchement. « Il y a quelques indications que nous pouvons te donner pour les repérer aussi. »

« Et c'est tout ? » Kirito demanda.

Harry secoua sa tête. « Pas tout le monde est comme toi, Kirito. Cela a pris à Silica et moi des semaines de recherche avant d'avoir une idée de comment nous voulions nous développer. » Il regarda les membres du Chat Noir au Clair de Lune. « Et les structures de capacités ? Et si vous avez besoin de les changer, vous avez des Bouteilles en Cristal de Kales'Oh pour que vous ne perdiez pas la progression d'autres capacités au cas où vous avez besoin de les changer ? »

« Bouteilles en Cristal de quoi maintenant ? » Demanda Sasamaru.

Harry soupira. _Cela va prendre du temps._ Il pensa avec un soupir mental. _J'espère aussi que Silica ne me demandera pas pourquoi Argo m'a entraîner au loin. Je ne veux pas_ _lâcher_ _que La Rate a décidé de me donner La Discussion._

 **14 Avril 2023 – 15ème Étage d'Aincrad, Plateau Fairwind**

Ils avaient choisi cet endroit pour entraîner quelques uns des membres des Chats Noirs du Clair de Lune car il y avait très peu de mobs et que c'était relativement isolé, étant près du bord de Aincrad. Arriver ici était légèrement une différente histoire, mais c'était actuellement une partie du oint. Les mobs étaient relativement faible pour l'étage, quelque chose que les joueurs de plus bas niveau pouvaient gérer, tout en leur permettant de voir une différence distincte lorsqu'ils en ont terminé.

Asuna regarda la paire de membres des Chats Noir au Clair de Lune qu'elle entraînait avec une expression neutre tandis qu'elle évaluait ce qu'elle voyait. Harry avait raison quand il disait que ce groupe avait probablement survécu aussi loin par pure chance plus que par vrai habilité. Oh, ils n'étaient pas mauvais, mais le simple fait était qu'ils n'étaient pas où ils devraient être. _Les lignes de front auraient mangé ces enfants tout cru,_ elle pensa.

Elle vit Harry plus loin sur le côté en train de montrer à Tetsuo quelques tours pour utiliser avec un bouclier, avec Sachi qui observait aussi. Il montra comment la position et l'angle du bouclier affectait comme il bloquait et redirigeait les attaques, et à quel point les choses comme la position ou les pas étaient importants. Harry n'avait pas la stature d'un tank, sa silhouette plus petit et plus frêle marchait contre lui, mais il savait au moins les bases et les pratiquait régulièrement. Elles formaient les bases de son propre style de combat, après tout.

Sachi bénéficiera sûrement encore plus de ses enseignements que Tetsuo, comme elle n'avait rien à désapprendre, pas comme la plupart des utilisateurs de bouclier. Le style de Harry était contre-intuitif pour ceux qui pensaient dans le mécanisme du jeu. Et bien, elle en bénéficiera lorsqu'elle dépassera le fait qu'elle semblait effrayée d'à peu près tout, pas que ce soit nécessairement une mauvaise chose.

 _D'eux tous, elle est probablement celle qui comprend réellement à quel point c'est dangereux dehors des zones de sécurité_. Asuna songea pour elle-même. _On la fait dépasser la peur et on lui donne un peu de confiance en elle, et elle s'en sortira bien. Ah, et bien, Hadrian devrait être bon pour ça. Et Silica aussi, maintenant que j'y pense. Et bien, tant que ce style lui convient._

Pour sa part, elle travaillait avec Sasamaru et Keita sur leur capacités à la lance. Elle avait choisi une lance pour utiliser comme arme alternative et avait besoin de pratiquer avec, de toute façon. Keita s'en sortait bien, mais une lance ne semblait pas être approprié pour Sasamaru. Elle devra penser à ça, et parler avec Kirito à ce sujet.

« Ok, bon travaille tout les deux. » Elle leur dit. « Keita, tu t'en sors bien comme ça, mais tu as besoin de travailler un peu ton jeu de jambe, il y avait plusieurs fois où j'aurais pu te faire tomber avec une simple poussée. Sasamaru, rappelles-toi que les capacités à l'épée ne s'activent que lorsque l'arme est dans la bonne position, donc étudies ces positions et entraînes-toi à les utiliser. »

Kirito et Silica avaient traîné Ducker dans le donjon de terrain de la Forêt Sombre sur le onzième étage pour travailler sur sa détection de piège ainsi que leur désarmement. _Je leur souhaite bien du courage avec ça,_ elle pensa avant de retourner son attention vers Keita et Sasamaru.

 **11ème Étage d'Aincrad, Forêt Sombre**

« Donc, tu vois ce que je voulais dire par les signes de pièges maintenant ? » Silica demanda Ducker. « Même sans la capacité de détection de piège, beaucoup de piège peuvent être remarqué juste en regardant autour et en décelant quelque chose qui paraît ne pas avoir sa place. Cela ne marche pas pour tous, c'est vrai, mais cela fonctionne pour plus d'entre eux que ce que les gens pensent. »

Ducker hocha la tête. « Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Mais si tu peux repérer où sont les pièges la plupart du temps sans ça, alors pourquoi avoir la Détection de Piège ? »

« Détection de Piège te permet d'identifier la sorte de piège, » dit Kirito. « Ne pas avoir la détection de piège signifie que tu as besoin d'activer le piège pour savoir ce qu'il est. Sachant que les pièges deviennent progressivement plus létal à mesure que tu montes les étages, je pense que tu peux comprendre pourquoi c'est une mauvaise idée. »

« Cela, et tu développes éventuellement un sixième sens pour ce genre de chose. » Silica ajouta « Et bien, si tu es alerte et pas fatigué. »

Kirito renifla. « Je dois comprendre que c'est pourquoi Hadrian et toi n'avez pas repéré ce piège-là ? »

Silica haussa les épaules. « Peut-être. En y repensant, c'était évident, ce qui l'énerve, d'ailleurs. Pièce secrète, dans un coin d'une pièce sans mobs, un coffre au trésor, et le fait que nous avons examiné la pièce plus tard après que ça se soit réinitialisé et que nous avons vu que le mur n'étaient pas normaux. »

Kirito hocha la tête. « Ouais, je vois ce que tu veux dire. »

Ducker eut un rire nerveux. « La façon dont vous parler porte à croire que arrivé à ce point-là tout essaye de nous tuer. » Il dit. « Vous me rendez nerveux avec des discussions comme ça. »

Silica et Kirito échangèrent un regard avant de retourner leurs yeux vers Ducker.

« Bien. » les deux dirent.

 **17 Avril 2023 – 8ème Étage d'Aincrad, Frieven**

Lind regarda alors que Schivata entrait. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il avait été déshonoré sur le vingt-cinquième étage, et avait été forcé à faire profil bas afin de laisser la fureur se calmer. Argo avait arrêté sa campagne de diffamation il y a déjà plusieurs semaines, mais il savait que cela prendrait du temps avant qu'il ne puisse défaire les dommages.

Jusque là, il devra être circonspect. Alors qu'il adorerait rien de plus que de lui briser la nuque, elle n'était pas l'obstacle principal sur son chemin.

« Qu'as-tu découvert des mouvements de ce garçon, Schivata ? » Il demanda.

« Il passait plus de temps sur les étages plus bas, boss. » Son second répondit. « Il semble que lui et la fille ont trouvé un groupe de joueur de niveau moyen qu'ils ont décidé d'entraîner. »

« Et ce groupe ? » Lind demanda.

« Ils sont une petite guilde, appelé les Chat Noir du Clair de Lune. Il y a seulement cinq membres et il semble probable qu'ils aient été amis, ou du moins des connaissances, dans le monde réel. »

Lind considéra cette information et pensa à comment il pouvait bien l'utiliser. Hadrian avait une réputation solide maintenant, et toute tentative pour utiliser les rumeurs contre eux atteindrait sûrement Argo. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser les autres contre lui.

« oh, et Boss. » Schivata interrompit ses pensées. « Il apparaît aussi qu'ils ont le Beater et Asuna sur ce cas. »

Lind hocha la tête. « Merci pour l'information, Schivata. » Il dit. « Garde un œil ouvert. Je dois réfléchir. »

Schivata reconnu le renvoi et hocha la tête, quittant la pièce.

##

Tandis que Frieven avait peu à offrir, et que l'odeur toujours présente de l'étage le rendait impopulaire aves les joueurs, il devait admettre que la bière était plutôt bonne. Cela ne compensait pas réellement l'odeur, mais cela la rendait un peu plus supportable.

Schivata regarda sa tasse en considérant son chef de guilde. L'isolation de Lind ici ne lui faisait aucune faveur, et lui permettait de mijoter dans ses pensées. Maintenant que le tumulte initial diminuait, il pensait que Lind allait recommencer à travailler sur le nettoyage, ou du moins travailler sur la réparation de sa réputation.

Au lieu de cela, il avait des membres sortant et rassemblant des information, surveillant les mouvements de l'un de ceux qu'il voyait comme responsable, Hadrian. Ce qui était de la colère se transformait en une obsession, comme si il prenait son mal en patience et attendait le moment pour rendre la pareille au garçon.

Ce qui l'inquiétait, était si Lind décidait de rendre la pareille en utilisant Silica. Scivata savait que Hadrian était très protecteur pour elle, et avait tendance à être plutôt vicieux envers ceux qui ne comprenaient pas le message quand la fille était clair en disant qu'elle n'appréciait pas leurs avances. Rien de mortel ou de préjudiciable, mais les bruits ont courus du comment il avait chassé ce gars, Aaaa.

Pas que le gros bâtard ne le méritait pas, de ce que Schivata avait entendu dire.

Quand même, si Lind décidait d'utiliser la fille contre Hadrian, et si il réussissait à la blesser, Schivata avait le sentiment que le garçon ne rentrerait pas dans une rage ou berserk. Non, si Lind le faisait, le garçon lui semblait être le genre de personne qui tirerait simplement son épée et qui le massacrerait. Pas de mots, pas de cris, pas de menaces juste le passage à l'acte. Et il n'utiliserait pas de proxy, comme utiliser un mob pour faire un MPK. Non, le garçon était le type qui lorsque le temps venait d'avoir à tuer quelqu'un, il le ferait lui-même. Peut-être pour prendre sur lui le fardeau de la culpabilité, ou peut-être pas.

Scivata espérait sincèrement que cela ne viendrait pas à ça.


	12. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10 – Entre des Tempêtes

 **7 Mai 2023 – 11ème Étage d'Aincrad, Taft**

Harry émit un grognement fatigué et ennuyé alors que la lumière matinale lui frappait ses yeux, le réveillant. Il ouvrit à moitié ses yeux et prit un court instant pour se recomposer. Silica était sur l'autre lit dans la pièce, au lieu de partager une chambre avec Sachi, et Pina utilisait son ventre comme un lit, une nouvelle fois. L'heure sur son HUD aurait tout aussi bien put dire qu'il était trop tôt le matin, comme d'habitude.

La seule raison pour laquelle Silica partageait la même chambre était à cause du fait qu'ils étaient tous les deux sortis pour s'attaquer à une quête unique sur le vingt-sixième étage qui ne pouvait être fait que la nuit, et elle n'était disponible que pour une courte période. Quand ils furent de retour, il était une heure du matin, et Silica avait opté pour simplement partager la chambre avec lui, plutôt que de potentiellement réveiller Sachi.

Par chance, Harry avait obtenu la chambre quand ils avaient dîné et elle avait deux lits. Alors qu'Harry n'était pas contre l'idée de dormir sur le canapé, si disponible, il préférait dormir sur un lit. Et il y avait aussi les fois où il n'y avait qu'une seule chambre disponible, avec un seul lit. Si ils avaient se la chance, c'était assez large pour deux personnes. Si non, alors ils partageaient quand même car Silica refusait catégoriquement de le laisser dormir sur le sol, et il refusait qu'elle dorme sur le sol, ou même sur une chaise.

Harry avait arrêter d'arguer contre le sujet après la cinquième fois. Cela fonctionnait, spécialement comme ils étaient d'accord sur les règles de base.

Elle ne se plaindrait pas du fait qu'il lui donnait des coups de pieds pendant son sommeil, prend trop de place sur le lit, prend plus de la moitié de la couverture, ou ronfle. Et il ne se plaindrait pas qu'elle lui donne des coups de pieds pendant son sommeil, prend trop de place dans le lit, prend plus de la moitié de la couverture, et il ne déplorait certainement pas qu'elle faisait ces sons adorablement mignons qui n'était assurément _pas_ des ronflements.

Aussi, blâmer Klein si ils se réveillent blottis l'un contre l'autre, se tenant l'un l'autre, ou se faisant des calins. Il était pratique pour ça, et ils étaient tous les deux d'accord qu'il avait une mauvaise influence sur eux. Cela n'aidait pas son cas qu'il avait pris l'habitude de rester dans la même auberge qu'eux lorsqu'ils étaient aux lignes de front et avait les membres de sa guilde prendre toutes les chambres en trop. Si Harry ne pensait pas l'idée complètement absurde, même pour Klein, il jurerait que l'homme essayait de le caser avec Silica dans une relation.

Même si il l'admettait, se réveiller blottis à côté d'elle était agréable.

 _Ok, il vaut mieux s'arrêter là,_ Il pensa. _Autrement je vais commencer à songer au comment mes mains semblent s'adapter à ses hanches juste parfaitement, ou comment ses- sapristi, Klein ! Et pour bonne mesure, sapristi Argo !_ Il se sortit rapidement ces pensées de l'esprit alors qu'il portait gentiment Pina et s'assit. Donnant un grattouille au Dragon à Plumes, il la plaça sur son oreiller et sortit du lit. Le petit dragon ouvrit un œil, lâcha un son satisfait qui était presque un croisement entre un ronronnement et un gazouillement, et se rendormit rapidement.

Jetant à nouveau un coup d'œil sur son HUD ainsi qu'un regard vers la forme toujours endormie de Silica, il décida d'abandonner l'occasion pour prendre une douche. Alors qu'il était possible pour Silica de simplement dormir jusqu'à ce qu'il la réveille, il valait mieux ne pas prendre de chance. Connaissant sa chance, elle se réveillerait et déciderait de prendre un bain alors qu'il se lavait encore. Ou si il était spécialement malchanceux, elle entrerait juste au moment où il sortait de la baignoire.

Cela serait probablement plutôt gênant, et alors que cela ne le surprendrait pas si cela arrivait éventuellement, il préférerait le retarder le plus longtemps possible.

Il songea brièvement à la réveiller avant de décider contre. Ils étaient rentrés tard la nuit précédente, et c'était seulement son habitude d'être un lève tôt qui l'avait réveillé, bien qu'il voulait le contraire. Ils n'avaient rien non plus de particulièrement prévu pour aujourd'hui, donc il pouvait tout aussi bien la laisser faire une grasse matinée.

Il ouvrit le menu, équipa son armure et, après avoir jeter un regard vers elle, était sorti de la chambre. Alors qu'il descendait dans le hall, il se demanda distraitement qu'est-ce qu'il allait prendre pour le petit-déjeuner ce matin.

Silica le rejoignit environ une demi-heure plus tard alors qu'il finissait son repas. Regardant rapidement le menu de l'auberge, elle fit signe à une serveuse et plaça sa commande. Pina se posa sur la table, pépiant ce qui pouvait être interprété comme un bonjour vers lui. Et bien, c'était soit ça, ou le dragon demandant de la nourriture de son assiette une nouvelle fois.

« Alors, quels sont les plans pour aujourd'hui ? » Silica demanda.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Keita et les autres s'en sortent bien, et si je me souviens bien, c'est le tour de Kirito et d'Asuna de s'occuper de l'entraînement pour les prochains jours, donc j'imagine que nous allons nous diriger à l'étage vingt-huit et travailler à nettoyer cet étage, si c'est le cas. » Il dit. « Ils sont dans le labyrinthe, et à moins qu'ils aient fait le combat de boss hier, ou le font aujourd'hui, je pense que nous pouvons participer. Nos niveaux sont toujours assez élevé. Autrement, juste explorer le labyrinthe et faire quelques quêtes, j'imagine. »

Silica acquiesça. Quoique ni elle, ni Harry était à un niveau super élevé comme Kirito ou Asuna, cela voulait seulement dire qu'ils étaient toujours dans leur quarantaine, sans être proche du niveau cinquante. « Et si ce n'est pas leur tour, ou que Kirito et Asuna n'arrivent pas avant plus tard cette après-midi ? »

« Alors nous faisons que nous détendre pour l'instant, » il répondit. « Nous avons fait travaillé Keita et sa guilde plutôt durement récemment, donc ils peuvent profiter d'une pause. Merde, Kirito et Asuna peuvent profiter d'une pause. Ils ne nous dupent pas en y allant la nuit pour garder la cadence de leur montée de niveau. »

Silica renifla. « Je suis d'accord. Mais alors, nous ne les bernons pas non plus. »

Harry opina à cela. Silica et lui sortaient en effet pour gagner de l'expérience, mais ils limitaient leur temps dehors à un couple d'heures avant de retourner la plupart du temps, ce qui était la raison principale pour laquelle la différence de niveau entre les deux pairs avait légèrement augmenté. La quête qu'ils avaient fait la veille était une exception, considérant qu'ils étaient rentrés après minuit.

La serveuse arriva avec le repas de Silica et Harry la laissa manger pendant qu'il commandait une autre boisson, qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Les deux s'engagèrent dans des bavardages alors qu'ils attendaient, soit que Keita et sa guilde se réveillent et se commandent un repas, ou pour Kirito et Asuna d'arriver, celui qui arrive le premier.

Les Chats Noirs du Clair de Lune descendirent environ vingt minutes plus tard et s'assirent à une table proche pour commander leur repas. Harry leur fit un simple signe de main pour les saluer alors qu'il finissait son verre. _Il n'y a aucun moyen que Sachi a manqué notre absence la nuit dernière_. Il pensa.

Pour toutes ses peurs et ses problèmes de confiance en elle-même, des compréhensibles, elle était maline. Qu'elle ai rapidement évolué dans son entraînement à son style de l'utilisation du bouclier le montrait. Oh il y avait des différences. Elle utilisait son bouclier comme un outil pour diriger l'ennemi comme elle le souhaitait pendant un combat et pour bien se défendre. Elle manquait peut-être de l'esprit plus agressif et insouciant qui lui permettait à lui de l'utiliser en attaquant, mais elle avait adapter son style pour un qui lui correspondait.

Il remarqua que Keita avait finis sa commande et qu'il le regardait. Retournant son attention vers lui, Harry décida d'expliquer le plan général, une fois qu'il aurait eut la confirmation de Kirito et Asuna sur leurs plans.

##

Kirito et Asuna rentrèrent dans l'auberge et virent Harry et Silica en train de les attendre. Harry explorait sans but son menu d'option. Silica était juste assise en caressant de façon absente Pina, avec un regard d'ennui sur son visage jusqu'à ce qu'elle les vit. Elle leur lança un regard irrité à tout les deux avant de leur faire signe d'approcher.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris aussi long ? » elle demanda alors qu'ils approchaient. « nous vous attendions tout les deux il y a environ une heure. »

« L'idiot ne s'est pas réveillé. » Asuna répondit avec un signe montrant Kirito. « Aussi, ils ont trouvé la salle du boss la nuit dernière et ont un plan pour l'explorer avec une possibilité de nettoyer le boss aujourd'hui. »

Harry les regarda tout les deux. « Je comprend que vous avez tout les deux l'intention d'être là ? »

Asuna et Kirito hochèrent la tête. « Nous pensions à vous demander de joindre, si vous le voulez. » Kirito dit.

Harry hocha la tête. « Je vais le faire savoir à Keita. » Il répondit. « Nous les avons tous fait travaillé dur, donc un jour ou deux de repos ne leur fera pas de mal. Si nous battons le boss aujourd'hui, vous devriez faire une pause aussi tout les deux, vous avez l'air de pouvoir utiliser un peu de temps pour vous détendre. » Il vit que les deux étaient sur le point de protester et leva sa main. « Je sais, je sais, de même avec moi et Silica. Nous avons tous passé notre temps entre balancer l'entraînement des Chats Noirs du Clair de Lune et garder nos niveaux à un niveau acceptable, mais vous deux le faisiez en y allant plus loin que nous. Quand était la dernière fois que vous avez eu une nuit complète de sommeil, tous les deux ? »

Kirito opina. « Point pour toi. Prendre un jour de repose ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. » Il admit.

Silica fit un faux cri de surprise. « Kirito est actuellement d'accord pour prendre du repos ? »

Harry regarda exagérément à l'extérieur. « Il ne _semble_ pas que ce soit la fin du monde. »

« Te sens-tu bien, Kirito ? » Silica demanda avec inquiétude, ou du moins ce le serait si elle ne se retenait visiblement pas de sourire.

Asuna rit dans sa cape. « Ils te connaissent trop bien, Kirito. »

Kirito leur lança tous un regard plat. « Très drôle. » Il dit, sa voix dégoulinant de sarcasme.

 **28ème Étage d'Aincrad, Pièce du Boss**

Ils regardèrent tous alors que le boss éclataient en polygones après sa défaite et tous les joueurs se détendirent, quelques uns se laissant tomber au sol de fatigue. Le boss, Sevaran le Solennel, avait une défense bien plus haute qu'à l'accoutumé, même si pas grand-chose d'autre. Cela leur avait quand même prit plus d'une heure et demi pour le tuer, même avec plusieurs joueurs surpuissants.

Quand même, au total, c'était un combat plutôt de routine selon leur expériences. Il n'y avait pas d'attaque spéciale ou de changement de comportement, et il n'y avait pas d'attaque principale pour laquelle on devait être spécialement sur ses gardes. Juste une haute défense et beaucoup de point de vie.

Harry espérait sincèrement que cela ne voulait pas dire que le prochain serait problématique. « Donc le boss est vaincu, et l'étage nettoyé. Quelqu'un d'autre veut boire à cette occasion ? »

« Qui paye pour l première tournée ? » Il entendit Klein s'écrier.

« Tu le fais, » Kirito répliqua. « Merci pour ton offre, Klein. »

Beaucoup des joueurs présents rirent alors que Klein protestait, en lui disant joyeusement qu'il avait marcher dans celle-là, et même Heathcliff eut un petit sourire. Les protestations de Klein était plus pour la forme de toute façon.

« Et bien, nous pouvons le faire sur l'étage suivant, ou nous pouvons le faire autre part. » Silica dit calmement. « Je suis pour le faire dans Mistleberg ou Panareze, pour ma part. » Beaucoup des autres joueurs de sexe féminin présentes hochèrent leur tête et accentuèrent leur accord en lançant des regards vers plusieurs joueurs de sexe masculins qui opinèrent rapidement. Qu'ils étaient soit en relation avec l'une des dames, ou qu'ils étaient des compagnons régulier n'était manqué par personne.

Harry lança un regard vers Kirito qui le regardait en retour. Il lancèrent tous les deux un regard vers Asuna et Silica qui les regardaient avec des yeux qui indiquaient qu'ils devraient rapidement donner leur accord oral pour leur propre bien si ils savaient ce qui était bon pour eux. « Panareze me va bien, ne penses-tu pas, Kirito ? » Harry demanda.

« C'est vrai. » Kirito se consentit.

« Bon, nous nous rencontrerons à Panareze pour ce coup. » Harry s'écria. Il regarda l'heure dans son HUD et hocha la tête. « Dans une heure à partir de maintenant. »

« Gars, vous êtes tous sous leurs contrôle. » L'un des joueurs cria, juste pour faire un pas surpris en arrière lorsque tout le monde le regarda.

Klein ricana. « Ils le sont peut-être, mais penses à ça. » il dit, plaçant une main sur l'épaule du joueur. « La plupart de ces gars ont une petite-amie, ou quelqu'un d'important pour eux ici. Les autres ont des amies qui sont des filles, qui se trouve ici. Donc dis-moi, qu'ont-ils que le reste d'entre nous n'ont pas ? »

Le joueur réfléchit à ces paroles et réalisa ce à quoi Klein faisait allusion. « Oh, » il dit.

Klein tapota l'épaule du joueur et s'éloigna. « Exactement. » Il dit joyeusement. « Bon alors, allons activer la Porte de Téléportation et mettons-nous au travail. La première tournée est mienne ! »

Le reste des joueurs se réjouirent à ça.

 **24ème Étage d'Aincrad, Panareze**

La fête battait son plein lorsque les Chats Noirs du Clair de Lune arrivèrent, ils avaient été invité par Harry et Silica quand Klein – et c'était un nom que la plupart des joueurs avaient entendu désormais, Keita songea – exprima un intérêt pour les rencontrer. La seconde où ils ouvrirent la porte, il durent éviter un client qui avait été envoyé voler dehors dans le mur d'un magasin en face.

« Hey, gars, vous allez bien ? » Vint une voix familière.

« Oui ! » Keita s'écria. « Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? »

Harry marcha jusqu'à l'entrée et sourit. « Un idiot a essayé de devenir frais et collant avec Asuna et elle l'a envoyé voler. » Il secoua sa tête. Étu penserais qu'ils apprendraient, mais quelques uns semblent avoir besoin de correction plus frappant que d'autres. » il regarda le joueur étourdi. « Huh, elle l'a envoyé voler à environ quinze mètres, un nouveau record. Et bien, entrez, il y a quelqu'un qui veut vous rencontrer. »

Keita et les autres le suivirent à l'intérieur et s'arrêtèrent brièvement en voyant un large nombre de joueurs buvant, pariant, et profitant généralement de la vie. « Quelle est l'occasion ? » Tetsuo demanda.

« Terminé le vingt-huitième étage, nous avons survécu pendant six mois, tu choisis. » Harry dit avec un haussement d'épaule. « Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions besoins d'une grande excuse, vraiment. »

« Travaille dur, fait beaucoup la fête ? » Ducker demanda.

« À peu près. En tout cas, entrez et laissez-moi vous présenter Klein. »

Harry les guida facilement à travers la foule, lançant occasionnellement des regards noirs vers des joueurs plus exubérants lorsqu'ils draguèrent Sachi, ce qui était amusant d'une façon, en considérant qu'il ne faisait que environ un mètre soixante. Alors encore, Keita pensa, la taille n'avait jamais arrêté les regards déçus du Jeune Chevalier de courber leurs excès de stupidité pendant leurs entraînements.

En une minute, Harry les mena à travers la foule jusqu'à une zone semi-privée où Kirito et quelques autres étaient assis autour de la table. Harry marcha vers la table et attira l'attention d'un homme portant un bandana. De ce que Keita pouvait dire, l'homme avait un air plutôt espiègle, avec son visage légèrement barbu et les cheveux sauvages maintenus par un bandana.

Cela devait être Klein, le nettoyeur qui était quelques fois simplement surnommé 'Bro'. Que quelqu'un de si connu dans leur communauté voulait les rencontrer était légèrement intimidant.

« Klein, » Harry dit, confirmant la supposition de Keita. « Tu voulais savoir qui Silica, Asuna, Kirito et moi avions décidé d'entraîner, donc laisse-moi te présenter les Chats Noirs du Clair de Lune. C'est Keita, le chef de guilde, avec lui c'est Tetsuo, Sasamaru, Ducker, et Sachi. Les gars, c'est Klein, chef de la Guilde Fuurinkazan. »

« Yo, heureux de vous rencontrer. » Klein dit. « Asseyez-vous. »

Alors que Keita et les membres de sa guilde prenaient les sièges offerts, Klein finit son verre et demanda à un NPC de lui en ramener un autre. Harry, remarquant cela, secoua sa tête exaspéré.

« Klein, avoir une autre bière ne va pas t'affecter plus que ça ne l'est déjà, ce qui est pas du tout, » il dit, avec un air de refrain souvent répété. « et bien, au moins jusqu'à ce que tu trouves une boisson qui saoul quelqu'un, ce qui te connaissant, arrivera éventuellement. »

Klein renifla. « Et à propos de toi ? » il demanda. « Tu connais les endroits qui servent les meilleurs bières sur quinze étages. »

« Ouais, les endroits qui servent quelques chose qui ont actuellement le goût de la bière, pas la pisse de cheval que tu appelles de la bière blond ou ambrée, même si de la bière chaude pourrait être approprié en prenant compte de son goût. »

« Je dois comprendre, que c'était de la vache ou du cheval, Hadrian ? » Asuna demanda.

« Mixé, pour une insulte maximum pour les hommes et femmes de goût, » Harry dit, saluant le rire que cela lui valut. « Aussi, bien ramassé sur le coup, Asuna. D'habitude c'est l'un des gars de Klein qui le fait, mais il semble qu'ils sont occupés à parier leur cols quelque part, ou à arnaquer quelques gars pour leurs col. »

Keita cligna des yeux. « Hum, quoi ? »

Silica lui tapota l'épaule. « Ignore les, c'est un argument qu'ils ont tendance à avoir. » Elle lui dit. « Harry est d'Angleterre, donc il a son opinion sur ce qui fait une bonne bière, étant Anglais et le fait qu'il est apparemment un connaisseur. »

Harry lança un regard noir à Silica. « Hey, c'est une sorte de tradition dans mon école de faire rentrer de l'alcool dans les dortoirs. Je faisais parti d'une des équipes de sport, donc j'ai eu de la bière et du whisky enfoncé dans ma gorge à chaque fois que nous gagnions un match. » Il protesta. « La bière ça allait, mais le whisky ? Pas mon truc. »

« Scotch ? » Klein demanda.

« Comme notre… mère de dortoir nous conseillait quand elle nous attrapait à le faire… après avoir balancé la 'pourriture' que nous avions une fois ramené et nous avoir donné une 'bouteille proprement âgée' » Harry dit avec un sourire en coin, « _'Je vous attrape à vous saouler avec du scotch sans l'apprécier, je vous renvoie de ce dortoir peu importe ce que le directeur me dit.'_ »

« ...Elle semble être incroyable et effrayante, » Keita dit en clignant des yeux. Ce qui rendait Harry un peu plus incroyable et effrayant, mais il ne dit pas cette partie à voix haute…

« … ouais, c'est McGonagall, » Harry admit. « Elle a cette mentalité que si tu brises les règles, tu le fais proprement, ou si, ou devrais-je dire quand, tu te fais prendre, tu prends ta punition sans te plaindre. Juste ne l'embarrasse pas ou fais quelque chose de particulièrement stupide. »

« C'est juste. » Kirito dit.

« Ça l'est. En d'autres mots, nous voyons gros, portant une paire en laiton massif, boules ou poitrine, cela dépends de ton sexe, ou nous retournons chez nous. Mais cela ne veux pas dire que nous ne pouvons pas être discret. Les plus grands blagueurs de mon école sont dans ce dortoir et ils assument simplement leurs blagues après les faits, considérant qu'ils ne se font prendre qu'un tiers des fois. » Harry se remémora avec un sourire. « Ces deux-là savent où est la ligne et ne la passe pas. Ils prennent aussi leur part quand leurs cibles leur rendent la pareille. Je me rappelle encore quand les filles de l'équipe les ont traînés et les ont poussé dans la salle à manger dans une robe de bal, maquillage, tout le travaille et l'ont installé pour qu'ils soit comme cela toute la journée. »

Tout le monde rit à ça. « Quel équipe est-ce ? » Keita demanda, et grimaça. « Ou est-ce que c'est trop demandé ? Désolé! »

Harry fit signe au joueur de plus bas niveau que cela ne le dérangeait pas. « J'en ai parlé. Tu dois juste accepté mon 'je préfère ne pas le dire' quand je réponds avec. Ce qui est ma réponse, désolé. »

Keita hocha légèrement la tête. « _Faru coppa._ »

Harry grimaça. « Ouch. Anglais par les règle de Japonais. »

Asuna hocha la tête. « Toujours douloureux. » à son regard, elle fit un sourire narquois. « Je préférerai ne pas le dire. »

Harry leva son verre et la salua. Il y avait une histoire là, et eita se rappela que ce n'était pas sa place de chercher.

« Bon, tout cela mis à part, passons au but de cette rencontre. » Klein dit après que la serveuse lui ai apporté sa boisson. « Je voulais vous rencontrer, car quiconque qui peut faire se socialiser Monsieur Je Broie du Noir, ici présent est bon à connaître. »

« Vas te faire foutre, Klein. » Kirito grommela.

« Tu devras me payer un dîner et me prendre pour un rendez-vous d'abord, Kirito. » Klein lui lança en retour.

« Tu es facile à avoir, » Asuna suivit doucement.

« Mais nous le savions déjà. » Silica et Harry ajoutèrent, puis frappèrent leur verres.

Klein se serra la poitrine en mimant qu'il avait mal. « Ouch, ça fais mal les gars, sérieusement. »

« Oh, désolé, on a tendance à oublié à quel point tu es sensible, » Harry dit.

« Non, tu prends avantage de façon impitoyable de cette sensibilité. » Silica corrigea. Pina pépia son accord apparent.

« Shh, ne lui indique pas. »

Klein lança à ses camarades nettoyeurs un regard plat. « Je vous déteste tous. » Il râla.

« Non, tu ne nous hais pas. » Les quatre dirent.

« Nous t'avons ramené trop d'alcool, » Kirito dit. « Sauté le dîner, donc ne te fais pas de fausses idées. »

« Si il le faisait, Argo vendrait des tickets. » Silica plaisanta.

« Obtenons-nous une part de la recette ? » Harry se demanda.

« … Pouvons-nous l'attraper lors qu'elle essaye de disparaître avec ? » Asuna contra.

« C'est vrai, donc on évite. » Harry dit, levant son verre avec un sourire et prenant une gorgée.

« Oooh, Harry, je suis choquée que vous ayez si peu d'estime pour moi, » une voix vint de derrière le Jeune Chevalier. Keita réussit tout juste à empêcher Sachi et lui-même de tomber de leur siège à l'apparition soudaine. Ses autres camarades de guilde ne furent pas aussi chanceux.

La gorgé de Harry passa légèrement maladroitement. « Quand vais-je, » Il haleta, « apprendre à ne pas parler du loup que je n'ai pas besoin d'apparaître ? »

Silica tapota l'épaule de Harry. « Probablement lorsque tu apprendras à ne pas penser à son nom aussi. » elle dit. « Donc, quelque part entre jamais et à la fin des temps ? » Elle regarda vers Keita et sa guilde tandis que la majorité réussissait à reprendre leur siège. « Et bien, La Rate n'est plus dans le mur, » Elle dit joyeusement. « Les gars, c'est Argo, informatrice, écrivain de l'Argo Hebdomadaire, et gardienne des paris. Argo, les Chats Noirs du Clair de Lune. »

« Heya ! » Argo salua joyeusement. « Donc, vous êtes les gars que Kii-bou, Aa-chan, Harry et Silica sont en train d'entraîner. Ravi de vous rencontrer. »

Keita regarda la jeune femme, se trouvant une fois de plus à devoir réviser ses perceptions de quelqu'un. Il avait entendu parler d'Argo, a.k.a. La Rate, l'informatrice principale d'Aincrad, bien sûr, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il s'agirait d'une jeune femme avec des cheveux blond et des yeux dorées Les yeux le surprirent, mais il songea qu'il s'agissait probablement de l'un de ces objets pour changer son apparence. Autre chose, il se rappela fermement de ne pas chercher plus loin.

« Donc, tu es la célèbre informatrice ? » Tetsuo demanda.

« Plus tristement célèbre, si vous me demander, » Harry plaisanta. « Pourquoi es-tu ici, Argo ? »

Argo haussa les épaules. « J'ai entendu que les gamins que vous entraîniez étaient montés ici et je me suis dit que j'allais les voir. » Elle répondit. « Aussi, j'ai besoin d'emprunter Silica pendant un moment. »

« Oh ? »

« Tu te rappelle cette discussion que nous avons eu le mois dernier ? » Elle demanda avec un sourire sournois et une tape sur l'épaule de Harry. Quand Harry rougit, elle sourit satisfaite. « C'est le tour de Silica. »

Silica cligna des yeux. « Tu veux dire cette conversation sur laquelle il ne m'a rien dit ? » elle demanda. « Je me posais des questions dessus, mais si il ne voulait pas en parler, je ne cherche pas. »

« Et bien, tu es sur le point de le découvrir ! » Argo s'écria joyeusement. Elle lança un regard vers Klein et hocha la tête.

Harry vit le regard et marmonna quelque chose en anglais qui fit que Asuna lui lança un regard scandalisé, amusé, à nouveau scandalisé, et retourna vers amusé.

« Est-ce que je veux savoir ce qu'il vient de dire ? » Argo demanda.

Asuna eut un sourire narquois. « Je pense que je vais garder ça pour moi, » elle dit. « Du moins, jusqu'à ce que je puisse confirmer quelques soupçons que j'ai. » Elle se pencha et chuchota quelque chose dans l'oreille de Argo. Argo sourit et hocha la tête et dit alors quelque chose trop bas pour que Harry le discerne. L'amusement de Asuna augmenta. « J'aurai dû me douter que tu jouerais au entremetteuse comme ça. » Elle dit.

Harry soupira et secoua la tête. Il regarda Silica, qui avait un air de réalisation sur son visage également. « Et cela le confirme. » il dit. « La Rate joue au entremetteuse. » Il regarda Kirito, et sourit légèrement satisfait. « Paye, Kirito. »

Kirito grommela et lui transféra le col.

« Et bien, si Argo veut parler avec Silica, je ferais bien de prendre le temps pour chercher un peu plus de boisson. » Il se leva et regarda autour. « Vous feriez mieux de les mettre à niveau sur les paris, mais je leur dit sur ceux qui sont à votre sujets. »

« Eh, c'est sûr, gamin. » Klein dit.

Keita regarda alorss qu'Harry se levait et marchait vers le bar avec un peu de confusion et retourna son regard vers le reste des personnes présentes. « Paris ? » il demanda avec un peu de confusion. « Et que se passe-t-il ? Je suis plutôt nouveau à ça, mais il semble que beaucoup de conversations se sont passées. »

Kirito rit. « Ouais, désolé pour ça, Keita. On a tendance à faire ça quand on est réunis. »

Sasamaru secoua sa tête, regard Keita, et de nouveau vers le reste. « C'est comme si vous aviez de multiples conversations, et et bien, comment vous suivez tout ça ? »

« Je l'ai suivi je pense. » Sachi dit.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle et elle rougit. « J'ai trois sœurs, six tantes, et beaucoup de cousines. » elle expliqua. « Nous avons une plaisanterie dans notre famille que lorsque trois d'entre nous sommes réunies, tu as neuf conversations. »

« C'est… ça résume à peu près ce groupe, vraiment. » Asuna admit. « Nous sommes tellement habitués à la présence de chacun que nous avons pas de problème pour suivre, je suppose. »

 **8 Mai 2023 – 24ème Étage d'Aincrad, Panareze**

Harry soupira d'aise et se détendit dans l'eau chaude du bain. Comme il avait pensé la nuit dernière, Klein et Argo avaient réussis à trafiquer pour qu'ils se retrouvent dans la même chambre, avec deux lits, par chance, et c'était une belle. Les lits étaient mou, les draps était du bon coton, et le bain luxueux. Il y avait de la place pour trois ou quatre personnes dans la baignoire !

Il ne voulait pas penser au prix de la chambre mais tant que ce n'était pas absurdement cher, il pourrait voir à prendre à nouveau cette chambre, ou regarder pur de pareilles accommodations. Pas souvent, mais de temps en temps serait bien.

Il prit un bref regard vers l'heure montré et commença à regret à sortir du bain lorsqu'il entendit un couinement surpris qui le fit s'arrêter.

 _Oh non,_ il pensa. _Oh non, non, non, non, non. Ce n'est pas Silica que je viens d'entendre. Elle ne vient pas de rentrer, et je ne l'ai pas entendu. Elle ne viens pas de se rincer l'oeil. Elle- oh, qui suis-je en train de tromper._ Il regarda pour voir Silica se tenir devant la porte, nue comme un ver, et présentant un rougissement sur la totalité du corps. Il remarqua qu'elle regardait vers le bas, les yeux larges, et par l'angle de son regard…

Il regarda à côté, vit une serviette et l'attrapa. Le positionnant autour de ses hanches, il termina de sortir de la baignoire et essaya de montrer une apparence indifférente. Une apparence qui était gâché par son propre rougissement complet. Que ce soit pour avoir été exposé, de la voir dans un état similaire, ou les deux, c'était difficile à dire.

« Euh, le bain est à toi. » Il dit et commença à sortir, il attrapa une autre serviette et la lui tandis. « Prends ton temps et apprécies. »

Elle rencontra son regard alors qu'il passait devant elle et hocha la tête. « Je pensais que tu étais déjà partit te chercher à manger, » elle dit d'un air absent en emballant la serviette autour d'elle.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Le bain était bon et j'ai peut-être perdu la notion du temps. » Il répondit. « Comme j'ai dit, prends ton temps, et apprécies. Au fait, où est Pina ? »

« Elle bronze près de la fenêtre, la dernière fois que je l'ai vue. » Son ton toujours légèrement absent, et il était un petit peu inquiet que le choc et la surprise l'avait eu, mais maintenant n'était pas le bon moment pour s'en préoccuper.

Harry acquiesça et sortit. Après qu'il soit parti, il ouvrit son menu et équipa ses vêtements et son armure, et laissa s'échapper un soupir. « Cela c'est passé de façon étonnamment bonne, » il songea. Il entendit alors un cri strident venant de la salle de bain et ricana. « Et il semble qu'elle a récupérer du choc. Et bien, elle m'a vu complètement, et je l'ai vu et mm… » L'image de Silica debout, juste dedans comme ça et prête pour un bain était une plutôt jolie.

Aussi, l'idée de la voir dans cet état en sortant de la baignoire, l'eau fumante le long de sa petite taille, ses cheveux encadrant son visage et collant à sa peau qui était rouge à cause de la chaleur et… Il blâmera Klein et Argo pour cet accident et les pensées qui lui passaient par la tête.

Bien qu'il aime bien ce qu'il avait vu. Et cela lui offrait une bonne variation de l'image de la robe de sorcière _qu'il n'allait pas se rappeler maintenant._

##

Silica s'immergea dans l'eau après s'être lavé, son visage toujours rouge de ce qu'elle venait de voir. Et bien, du fait de voir Harry nu et qu'il la voit dans le même état. Elle l'avait vu torse nu, il aimait dormir sans chemise, après tout, donc elle savait pour les indices d'athlétisme chez lui. Mais en regardant un peu plus bas…

Elle combattit la tentative de sa rougeur de devenir plus fort et considéra remplir un seau d'eau froide et de le verser sur elle une fois ou trois afin de se refroidir. Son esprit était déjà quelque peu bousculé par sa discussion avec Argo la nuit dernière, et elle n'avait pas besoin de plus d'image distrayante dans sa tête.

Comme celle de l'eau fumante coulant le long de son corps alors qu'il se levait du tube inconscient de sa présence, ou la façon qu'elle définissait mieux sa musculature, ou…

 _Ah, mauvaise pensées, mauvaises penserais !_ Elle pensa frénétiquement. _Je ne pense pas à quel point je le trouve attirant. Je ne pense pas au fait que l'idée qu'il me tienne dans cet état est agréable. Je ne pas pas au fait que…_

##

Aucun des deux ne sera capable de croiser le regard de l'autre pendant le reste de la journée. Pas sans rougir et détourner rapidement le regard. Cela prendra une semaine avant que leur rêves se tiennent à carreau et retournent à la normale, ou aussi normale que les rêves dans Aincrad pouvaient être.

Cela et avoir des chambres séparées.

Sur une note positive, ils ne se réveilleront pas à cause de cauchemar pendant un les NPCs responsable pour nettoyer pourrait avoir eu des problème avec cette suspension.

 **19 Mai 2023 – 20ème Étage d'Aincrad, Forêt du Soleil**

Keita se détendit et ramena sa lance dans une position pausé, mais gardée alors que le mob se brisait, terminant la rencontre. Il regarda ses camarades de guilde qui scannaient la zone pour tout autres mobs avant de se détendre un peu. Il jeta un œil ver le côté où se trouvaient Kirito et Harry qui les regardaient s'occuper de la rencontre, et remarqua qu'ils avaient tous les deux des regard aprovateur sur le visage. Il avait été donné un choix de différentes quêtes en groupe à faire avec sa guilde, avec Harry et Kirito qui seraient là pour les superviser et prêt à s'interposer si quelque chose n'allait pas. Cependant, il le feront sans assistance en dehors de cela.

« Considère cela comme une chance de voir à quel point vous avez progressé, » Harry leur avait dit. « Quoique pas encore prêt à traverser le vingt-cinquième, vous le serez bien assez tôt. »

Donc, là ils étaient, complétant un donjon de terrain sur un couple de quête qui leur avait été recommandé en terme de risque contre récompense. Assez dangereuse pour les tester, mais pas tant que cela pour que Kirito et Harry n'auront pas à intervenir à moins que les choses se passes incroyablement mal. Une intervention que personne n'espérait devenir nécessaire, comme cela voudrait dire que les choses étaient hors de contrôle.

Harry refusait d'assurer que Kirito et lui seront capable de les sauver si une telle chose arrivait. Il leur avait dit que leur donner cette garantie les feraient se sentir mieux, mais il n'était pas arrogant au point de croire qu'il pouvait intervenir à temps, ce qui rendrait ces assurances un mensonge.

Quand même, ils avaient terminé la quête et étaient maintenant sur le chemin du retour. Les choses étaient devenus ardu à certains moments, mais sa guilde progressait bien, spécialement Sachi, qui avait gagner la confiance dont elle avait bien besoin dans ses capacités. Alors qu'il était certain qu'elle avait probablement toujours des doutes, elle participait de plus bon cœur, pour offrir son propre avis, et en agissant comme une influence restrictive sur le reste de la guilde.

Sachant ce que Harry, Silica, Kirito et Asuna leur avaient dis sur leur propres aventures, c'était probablement une bonne chose. Spécialement après qu'ils aient parlé à Klein et qu'ils ont été grillés sur les efforts d'entraînement en équipe de la guilde. L'homme avait hocher la tête d'un air approbateur pour certaines parties et a rajouté son propre avis basé sur le fait qu'il s'occupait de mener une guilde.

Il avait aussi demandé pourquoi il était si pressé d'atteindre les lignes de front. Harry et les autres pouvaient très certainement leur apprendre les capacités nécessaire, et les guider pour acquérir l'expérience appropriée, il l'avait assuré. En même temps, il avait aussi montré clairement à quel point les lignes de front étaient dangereuses.

Il avait aussi demandé à Keita si il avait la volonté nécessaire pour risqué, pas seulement sa propre vie, mais la vie de ses amis, car une seule mauvaise décision, et cela pourrait ne pas être _sa_ vie qui s'arrête.

« Gamin, » Klein lui avait dit. « Je perd plus de sommeil que je le voudrais à penser à la possibilité que je pourrais envoyer mes amis à leur mort, ne pense pas le contraire. J'ai confiance en leur capacité, et en les miennes, mais je suis un réaliste. Je peux prendre une mauvaise décision, et si l'un d'eux meurt, c'est ma responsabilité, purement et simplement. Je suis celui en charge. » Il regarda Keita dans les yeux. « Si cela était un jeu normal, tu apprendrais après un temps, mais ce n'est pas un jeu normal. Il n'y a pas de seconde chance ici, et si tu meurt, tu reste mort. »

« Je recommanderai de parler avec Kibaou, le 'Nettoyeur Qui s'est Replié' je crois qu'il est appelé maintenant, à ce sujet. Si quelqu'un sais à quel point une erreur peut coûter, c'est lui. En fait, une fois qu'ils penseront que vous êtes à un bon point, ils vous emmèneront probablement le rencontrer. Il est basé à Coral, sur le vingt-deuxième étage en ce moment. Et il l'utilise comme un terrain d'entraînement pour entraîner les arrivant pour le vingt-cinquième étage, ainsi que de fournir une démonstration en lui-même.

« Quelle serait cette démonstration ? » Il demanda à l'homme.

Klein avait secoué sa tête. « Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt, et je ne vais pas la gâcher. »

Cela lui avait donné quelque chose à réfléchir, et il ne savait vraiment pas quoi y penser. Il approchera Harry et les autres plus tard pour avoir leur avis, ça c'était sûr.


	13. Chapitre 11

**Voilà la conversation promise avec Kibaou. Je suis assez rapide en ce moment pour traduire cette histoire mais cela devrait se ralentir assez rapidement quand je reprends le travail mardi. De plus j'ai aussi d'autres histoires à traduire. Je vous remercie de suivre cette histoire et de commenter, cela me fait toujours plaisir. Et à bientôt.**

Chapitre Onze – Ciel Nuageux

 **27 Mai 2023 – 19ème Étage d'Aincrad, Ralberg**

 _Ce sont les jours comme ça qui me rappellent pourquoi il y a des fois où je ne sais pas si je devrais maudire ma chance ou en faire l'éloge._ Harry pensa sèchement envers lui-même en observant sa situation actuelle. _Voyons voir, nous nous sommes tous réunis, Klein s'est montré, une fête commence, ce qui était amusant, et naturellement Silica et moi on termine dans le même lit. Il ouvrit un œil et confirma que c'était bien Silica qu'il avait dans les bras, et il remarqua qu'elle commençait à bouger. Il sentit aussi quelqu'un bouger derrière lui et fronça ses sourcils. Attend, si Silica est celle que je tiens, qui est celle avec son dos contre le mien ?_

Il entendit un bas grognement d'une voix d'homme de derrière. Il reconnut ce grognement, et un plus féminin tout aussi bas fit que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. _Oh merde, Putain Kl- non attend, cela ne ressemble pas à Klein._

Quelqu'un, et il avait une idée du responsable, avait arrangé le coup. Pas juste Silica et lui dans le même lit, mais le blagueur a pensé que ce serait drole d'ajouter Kirito et Asuna dans le mélange. Il remarqua que Silica ouvrait ses yeux et pressa rapidement un doigt sur ses lèvres. Il la vit lui lancer un regard plein de confusion, ce n'est pas comme si ils ne s'étaient jamais réveillés dans le même lit auparavant, malgré leur tentatives récentes d'empêcher cela d'arriver.

Cet accident du bain, qui, il s'était tous les deux mis d'accord la dessus, n'était jamais arrivé, l'avait rendu un petit peu, juste un petit peu, gênant. Au moins ils étaient, heureusement, habillés.

Il regarda alors que Silica bougea et se désentortilla de lui et regarda au dessus de son corps. Elle retourna alors son regard vers lui, puis de nouveau les deux autres occupants, et de nouveau lui. Elle secoua sa tête en signe de résignation et sortit du lit. Harry fit de même et s'éloigna légèrement du lit.

« Blâme Klein ? » Silica murmura.

Harry renifla. « Sûrement pas, c'est signé Argo partout. » Il lui chuchota en retour. « Nous pourrions vouloir nous mettre sur le côté par contre, il semblerait que Asuna se réveille. »

« Cinquante col dit que Asuna l'envoie dans le mur. »

« Pas de pari, et est-ce que Kirito se blottit contre elle ? »

« Il semblerait. »

« Je me demande si elle va l'envoyer voler avec assez de force pour le briser. »

« Objet Immortel, Harry. »

« Lequel, Kirito, ou le mur ? »

Harry tira rapidement Silica sur le côté et les deux regardèrent pendant que Asuna marmonna encore à moitié endormie et ouvrit un œil.

Harry et Silica couvrirent tout les deux leurs oreilles alors que le calme matinal était percé par un hurlement, suivi d'un choc alors qu'un corps volant entrait en collision avec le mur.

« Ouuuuuch, putain Asuna, c'est fort ! » Harry se plaignit.

Asuna les regarda lui et Silica, sur le côté et leur lança un regard noir. « Et _qu'est-ce que_ vous avez à voir avec ça tout les deux ? » Elle demanda en essayant d'attraper une rapière qui était, par chance, absente.

Harry leva ses mains. « Hey, nous venons juste de nous réveiller, et dans cette chambre également. » Il observa la forme étourdie et affalée de Kirito. « Je suis contant qu'on l'ai fait. » Il grimaça alors et secoua sa tête. « Wouaw, c'était assez fort pour blesser et faire sonner mes oreilles. »

« Désolé, » Asuna dit pour s'excuser. Elle regarda alors toute la pièce. « Attends, tu as dit que voous vous êtes tout les deux réveillés dans cette chambre ? Il n'y a qu'un seul lit. »Elle observa, en se calmant.

« Crois-moi, on le sait. » Silica dit. « Au moins il était confortable. »

« Mais-. »

« Asuna, habituellement on blâme Klein lorsque quelque chose comme ça arrive, » Harry interrompit. « Dans ce cas, cependant, je blâme Argo. »

« Quelque chose comme ça lui ressemblerait bien. » Asuna donna son accord. « Mais, elle n'était pas là. »

Harry leva un sourcil. « Asuna, c'est Argo. »

« Il marque un point là, » Silica dit.

Il entendirent tous un gémissement de là où Kirito avait été envoyé voler et ils tournèrent les yeux pour le voir se relever lentement. « Arg, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? » Il demanda légèrement étourdi.

Harry regarda Silica et Asuna et haussa ensuite les épaules. « Descendez tout les deux et j'expliquerai. » Il offrit. _J'espère que cela ne va pas mener à une nouvelle rumeur_. Il pensa. _Qui aurait penser que les joueurs étaient un telle bande de commères ?_

 **3 Juin 2023 – 8ème Étage d'Aincrad, Frieven**

Lind se rassit et retourna dans sa tête le dernier rapport de Schivata. Hadrian et ses associés continuaient à entraîner les Chats Noirs du Clair de Lune, et la guilde de niveau moyen faisait de bon progrès. En même temps, ceux qui les entraînaient trouvaient toujours le temps pour être inclus dans le nettoyage et les combats de boss.

Bien que préoccupant, comme cela indiquait que leurs capacités et forces n'avaient pas stagné, cela n'était pas une raison suffisante pour s'inquiéter dans son esprit. Aucun groupe pouvait maintenir le rythme de monté de niveau auparavant avec un tel attachement, ce qui voulait dire que leurs progrès devait avoir ralenti. De toute façon, Kirito, Asuna, et Silica ne le concernaient pas. Tant qu'ils ne se mettaient pas sur son chemin, il les laisserait seul.

Son principal intérêt était Hadrian. Le garçon ne le réalisait peut-être pas, mais beaucoup de joueurs semblaient se rallier derrière lui et le regarder, ou du moins ceux autour de lui, pour les guider. Il aurait dû le voir plus tôt, mais Kibaou avait occupé son attention, et il avait besoin de le discréditer. Bien que ce fut une sorte de succès, Kibaou ne participait plus sur les lignes de front pour l'instant, mais la chose entière l'avait distrait de tout autre rival potentiel.

Kirito ? Celui-là était suffisamment marginalisé pour le moment. Son piège pour ne pas commencer de guilde et se déclarer un joueur solo l'avait empêché de créer une base d'appui, et il ne démontrait pas vraiment grand-chose en terme de capacité en tant que leader. Asuna ? Comme si tout bon joueur écouterait une nouvelle joueuse comme elle. Et il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter de Silica elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une gamine le suivant profitant de la notoriété d'Hadrian.

C'était Hadrian qui était une menace à sa position. C'était lui qu'il avait besoin de dégager de son chemin si il voulait reconstruire sa guilde et il avait l'intention de le faire. Maintenant, il avait seulement besoin de trouver une opportunité, ou d'en créer une.

Ce n'était pas comme si Aincrad en manquait, mais il devait planifier cela attentivement. Il ne le regretterait pas si quelque chose… de malencontreux… devait arriver à Hadrian, mais si il n'y avait ne serait-ce qu'une seule indication qu'il avait quelque chose à voir avec cet événement, il aura besoin d'un alibi en béton, ce qui était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, avec le réseau d'information d'Argo.

Quoique, avec les progrès du groupe avec qui Hadrian travaillait, cela n'était qu'une question de semaines, tout au plus, avant qu'ils n'atteignent le Vingt-Cinquième étage, qui présentait pal mal d'opportunités.

##

Schivata fronça pensivement les sourcils en sortant de la pièce où Lind restait. Il y avait eu un changement qu'il avait remarqué quand il donnait son rapport, et il ne pensait pas que Lind l'avait remarqué. Le rapport que les progrès du petit projet d'Hadrian avançaient bien et allaient atteindre le Vingt-Cinquième…

Oh.

Il lança un regard en arrière vers la pièce et considéra essayer de soit deviner les intentions de Lind, si il les savait lui-même, ou de le persuader de ne pas le faire. Il doutait que cela se passerait bien, cependant, il avait vu le changement dans le comportement de Lind, et c'était trop similaire à comment il devenait lorsqu'il était sur le point de faire quelque chose.

Quand il arrivait à ce point, Lind ne changerait pas d'avis. Il devait apporter l'information à Argo, si ce n'est que pour la possibilité. Si ce qu'il craignait arrivait, alors elle passerait l'information, et avec de l'espoir les choses n'escaladeront pas.

 **4 Juin 2023 – 22ème Étage d'Aincrad, Coral**

« Bienvenu à Coral, » Harry dit au Chats Noirs du Clair de Lune alors que la lumière du portail de téléportation s'estompait. « Forêts, lacs, des endroits silencieux pour se reposer et se détendre, et possiblement l'étage le plus calme trouvé sur Aincrad pour l'instant. » Il balaya les alentours du regard. « Vous pouvez aussi trouver des cabines sympa à acheter si vous avez le col, mais j'y penserai à deux fois avant de le faire. »

« Pourquoi cela ? »Sachi demanda.

« Je crois que le moins cher est aux environs de cinq millions de col. » répondit Harry. « Sans les meubles. »

Keita grimaça en entendant le prix. « Ouch, et c'est pour un petit, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « J'ai entendu dire qu'ils étaient plutôt spacieux, actuellement. Je peux me le permettre, mais je peux utiliser le col pour de meilleurs choses, comme de l'armure, armes, et objets pour rester vivant, tu sais, les essentiels. »

Silica renifla. « Essentiels, il dit. » Elle commenta. « Plus comme, il ne dépense pas d'argent à moins qu'il le doive, l'avare. »

Harry haussa les épaules sans réserve. « Je ne suis pas si mal, et c'est pour cela que nous ne sommes pas encore devenus pauvre, Silica. Sans parler d'être capable de nous payer l'armure que nous avons. »

Keita renifla. Et je pari qu'il ne réalise même pas que de la garder heureuse fait parti de ces 'essentiels', il pensa. « J'ai remarqué que vous avez ces armures depuis pas mal de temps maintenant. » Il dit. « N'êtes-vous pas proche du temps où vous allez devoir les remplacer ? »

Harry était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand il prit une expression pensive sur son visage. « Peut-être. » Il admit. « Nous pouvons monter au plus haut étage et combattre de mobs pour récupérer du meilleur équipement, ou en récupérer un d'un magasin, mais le fait est, ce truc était le meilleur que tu pouvait trouver pour la classe de poids à cet époque. « Et bien, pour nous en tout cas. »

Keita acquiesça. « En d'autres termes, les stats de l'armure étaient plus efficaces pour toi. » Il dit.

Harry hocha la tête « Exactement. » Il regarda autour. « Et bien, nous sommes ici pour voir Kibaou, donc allons-y. Si l'information d'Argo est bonne, il devrait toujours être en ville. »

##

Kibaou reposa son verre alors qu'il vit qui entrait dans la taverne dans laquelle il opérait habituellement. Même en entraînant ceux qui se dirigent plus haut, il trouvait que de commencer et de terminer à un endroit qui servait de la nourriture et à boire avait tendance à rendre plus heureux et plus à même d'écouter ceux impliqués. Bon, il espérait qu'ils écoutaient et qu'ils ne le faisaient pas juste pour lui faire plaisir.

Dans tous les cas, il était curieux de savoir ce qui amenait deux nettoyeurs ici bas, même si ils semblaient être avec un groupe de joueurs de niveau plus bas. _Intéressant,_ il pensa. _Il semblerait qu'ils ont décider d'enseigner à quelques joueurs de plus bas niveau eux-même. Quand même, je me demande ce qui a amené Hadrian et Silica à le faire._ Il se demanda comment c'était arriver avant de l'ignorer. Ce n'était vraiment pas ses affaires.

Il regarda les deux au devant du groupe et les vit le regarder et de lui lancer un regard interrogateur. Il hocha la tête et invita le groupe d'un geste de la main.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir si bas, à moins que ce ne soit pour aller au magasin de Lisbeth pour des réparations ou faire l'un de ses ramassage de matériel. » Il dit au groupe qui s'assit. « Et vous avez un groupe de joueurs de niveau plus bas avec vous. Vous avez décidez de prendre des vacances loin des lignes de front ? »

Harry haussa les épaules « Pas vraiment, » il répondit. « Nos chemins se sont croisés dans l'une des auberges de Taft faisant des toasts avec Kirito il y a deux ou trois mois. Nous avons commencé à parler et ils nous ont demandé quelques trucs et astuces, donc nous avons inclut Asuna et commencé à leur apprendre quelques choses. »

Keita renifla. « C'est plus que vous avez restructuré comment nous faisions les choses. » Il dit sardoniquement et regarda ensuite vers Kibaou. « Il sous-estime ce qui a fait. Pendant les deux derniers mois environ, ils nous ont montré tout ce que nous faisions de mal, et comment faire les choses bien. Ils alternaient en paire, mais chacun d'entre eux avaient des choses différentes qu'ils pouvaient nous apprendre. »

Le reste des joueurs de la guilde opinèrent.

Kibaou considéra cela. Cela expliquerait comment les joueurs de niveaux plus élevés pouvaient maintenir leurs montées de niveau, et c'était une bonne idée. La plupart de ceux qui avaient décidés de le rejoindre pour entraîner les autres recevaient des retours amoindris maintenant, donc il devra penser à utiliser cette option. D'un autre côté, son groupe était devenu de vrais experts quand on parlait du Vingt-cinquième.

« Mmm, bonne idée, l'alternance. Vus le faites tous les quelques jours ? »

Harry hocha la tête. « Nous leur donnons aussi un jour de repos si nous sommes tous les quatre à affronter un boss d'étage. Nous n'avons pas pris beaucoup de temps de repos, mais étant sur les niveaux plus bas et tout… »

Kibaou montre son accord.

« En tout cas, Klein a recommandé que tu parle avec eux, et je pense que tu peux adresser tout ce que nous aurions pu manquer en les entraînant. » Harry dit.

Kibaou cligna des yeux. « Pourquoi penses-tu que vous avez manqué quelque chose ? » Il demanda.

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Car ni moi ni Silica, et encore moins Kirito et Asuna, savons tout. Nous nous sommes plus concentré sur mettre leurs capacité au bon niveau, et on leur a apprit quelques trucs qui aident, mais recevoir une deuxième opinion pourrait être utile. »Il expliqua. « Nous avons peut-être travaillé sur quelques tactiques de groupe, mais les quatre d'entre nous travaillons mieux en paires. Tu as plus d'expérience dans certaines choses que nous n'avons, et je pense que tu as une ou deux leçons importante à partager. »

Silica se leva. « Et bien, si c'est le cs, je vais me diriger vers le Magasin de Lisbeth et lui confier quelques matériaux. J'ai eu des retombé sympa sur le trentième étage et je veux voir ce qu'elle peut faire. » Elle dit.

Harry hocha la tête vers elle et elle s'éloigna. Ses yeux bougèrent légèrement sur le côté, ou plus vers le coin de son HUD, où il remarqua un message. « Euh, il semble que Argo veut aussi me parler. » Il dit. Il regarda Keita et ses camarades de guilde. « Vous êtes bon pour l'écouter un moment ? »

Keita hocha la tête.

« Bien, je ferais mieux de m'en occuper, avant qu'elle ne se fasse des idées. » Avec cela dit, Harry se leva, hocha sa tête vers Kibaou, et quitta la taverne.

Kibaou regarda les Chats Noirs du Clair de Lune. « Bon, vous pourriez vouloir commander un verre pendant que je parle. » Il dit.

##

« Vous avez peut-être tous entendu comment on m'appelle, ou du moins par ceux qui ne savent pas mieux. 'Le Nettoyeur Qui S'est Replié' et tout ça. C'est de la merde, mais c'est comme c'est. » Il s'arrêta et prit une gorgée de son verre. « Après que ma stupidité m'a fait tué tant de mes hommes, de me reculer des lignes de front ne faisait que tomber sous le sens. »

« Certes, j'étais manipulé, et je suis rentré en plein dedans. En y repensant, j'aurai dû le voir pour ce que c'était, mais c'est le recul ça. Toujours que, même sans ça, le Vingt-cinquième était une expérience brutale qui nous a poussé jusqu'à nos limites. Avec les mobs puissantes, les pièges, les embuscades, le premier jour a tué en moyen un joueur sur cinq, pour la plupart, ceux qui n'avait pas écouté les avertissements, mais même ceux qui l'ont fait ont soufferts de nombreuses pertes.

« Vous avez peut-être entendu parler du comment Hadrian et Silica on réalisé dans quoi ils étaient en train de marcher sur cet étage. Je ne sais pas comment ils l'ont vu venir. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'ils savent comment les jeux fonctionnent, peut-être que c'est simplement parce qu'ils ont fait une pause et que soudainement ils avaient le temps d'y penser. Je ne sais pas, mais le fait est, ils ont rassemblé quelques joueurs pour en discuter. Je sais que Klein et la Rate on passé l'information, mais c'est tout.

« Pourquoi ils ne l'ont pas fait ? » Keita demanda.

Kibaou renifla. « Ils n'avaient pas la réputation qu'ils ont maintenant. » il dit. « Tout le monde les voyait toujours comme des enfants jouant aux aventuriers, même si ils avaient prouvés leurs habilité pendant les combats de boss. Vous avez entendu parlé du boss de terrain du onzième étage ? »

« Nous avons entendu que Hadrian a eu son bras percé par une dent, mais qu'il l'a tué. » Ducker dit.

Kibaou aboya un rire. « Et bien, lui, Silica et la guilde de Klein, étaient les _seuls_ à le combattre. Huit personnes, prenant un boss de terrain, et ils ont gagnés. Cela les a peut-être presque tué, mais ils ont gagné. C'est ce qui a attiré l'attention de tout le monde. Nous savions qu'ils existaient avant cela, une paire de gamin sur les lignes de front ça se remarque, spécialement comme ils étaient les plus jeunes présents, mais autre que cela, personne ne savait à quel point ils étaient habiles. »

« Et bien, pour résumer, ils ont combattus leur premier boss d'étage sur le quinzième étage et sont depuis des réguliers. Pas tout les combats de boss, mais assez pour que tout le monde travaillant sur le nettoyage sache qui ils étaient. Même ainsi, tout le monde les voyait toujours comme des enfants, et ils le savaient, donc ils ont laissé Klein et Argo passer l'information. »

« Pourquoi pas Kirito et Asuna ? » Sachi demanda.

« Personne ne les aurait écouté, si ce n'est pour des raisons différentes. » Kibaou expliqua. « Cela m'a prit un peu de recherche, mais Lind avait commencé des mauvaises rumeurs sur eux, pas qu'ils s'en inquiétaient. Dans un combat, tout le monde les voulait là, mais autrement ils faisaient leur propres choses. »

« Quoi ?! » Keita s'exclama. « Pourquoi ferait-il ça ? »

« Car il les voyait comme une menace. » Kibaou dit. « C'est aussi simple que ça. Il avait travaillé sur l'isolation de Kirito depuis le premier étage, quand la débâcle Beater a commencé. » Kibaou ricana avec amertume. « Eh, il nous a bien joué là. Avec Diabel mort, et Kirito s'étant exposé comme un bêta testeur pour nous faire écouter avant que le boss nous tue parce que des informations avaient changés, nous ne pensions pas bien. Nous l'avons appelé Beater et il nous a donné ce discours disant basiquement qu'il acceptait le terme. »

« Attends, Kirito est un Beater ? » Keita demanda surpris.

Kibaou secoua sa tête. « Non, et c'est pourquoi je me sens stupide d'avoir pensé ça maintenant. J'ai croisé le chemin de quelques vrais Beater depuis, je devrais vous raconté l'histoire avec Morte et sa troupe à un moment. Il a seulement accepté le titre pour nous empêcher d'aller dans une chasse au sorcière pour les autres bêta testeurs. Nous n'étions pas exactement rationnel à ce moment-là. » Il renifla. « Une chose que j'ai appris ici, personne qui est fonctionnel et humain et entièrement rationnel. Mais nous étions tous dur sous les émotions, du côté de la mentalité de groupe à ce moment. »

« En tout cas, plutôt que de le prendre pour quelqu'un à haïr, je le voyais comme quelqu'un à surpasser, pour prouver que j'étais meilleurs que lui. Lind, de l'autre côté, l'a vu comme un bouc émissaire pratique et quelqu'un à utiliser à ses propres fin. Il l'a piéger pour qu'il ne commence pas une guilde et qu'il se déclare un joueur solo, pas que Asuna l'ait laissé faire. »

« Elle le traquerait, le tirerait de sa cachette, et basiquement le forcer à travailler au moins avec elle. » Il ricana. « Quelqu'un a une fois plaisanté que malgré ce qu'elle portait, elle était celle qui portait la culotte dans cette relation et qu'ils devraient changer leur attires pour refléter cela. » Il observa et attendit pendant que son audience riait. « Quand même, cela a prit quelques mois, mais quand nous avions atteint le Vingt-cinquième, la plupart de ces rumeurs s'étaient apaisés, avec seulement Lind qui les gardait en vie.

« En tout cas, peu importe. Lind me voyait également comme une menace, comme je me confrontais avec lui assez souvent. Pour la plupart, des arguments, mais apparemment il commençait à le prendre bien plus personnellement qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Il se voyait comme le meilleur et tout ceux qui n'étaient pas sous son commandement étaient soit une menace, un rival, ou pas intéressant. »

« Donc, il a réussi à compromettre l'un des informateurs de Argo et l'a fait répandre une mauvaise info. Rien de faux, mais il y avait des parties d'information clé qui étaient laissé de côté. Lind, après tout ce temps, me connaissait assez bien pour savoir comment me manipuler. Donc, cette information m'a été donné, et je les avalé. J'aurai dû m'en douter, mais ce gars avait été quelqu'un de confiance dans le passé. »

« Et naturellement, j'ai vu une opportunité pour surpasser Lind et d'obtenir du crédit sérieux et de la gloire pour moi-même, sans mentionner être un héro, et j'ai sauté dedans. Pour résumer, j'ai rassemblé un raid des membres de ma guilde, et nous sommes allés affronter le boss. Le résultat final fut que douze de mes personnes sont mortes, et cinq du raid qu'Hadrian a rassemblé pour nous sortir de là. Nous avons tués le boss, mais perdu près de vingt pourcent de notre nombre a rendu le résultat un peu vide. »

« Donc, vous l'avez. Mon erreur, mon péché. Cela aurait put être évité, et je savais mieux même à ce moment. Je me suis permit d'être un frimeur, imprudent,et cela a tué des personnes meilleurs que moi. J'ai peut-être été appâté, mais j'ai pris une mauvaise décision, et je dois en prendre la responsabilité. » Kibaou arrêta de parler et regarda son audience, mais il se concentra sur le chef de la guilde, Keita.

L'expression de Keita était intéressante. Il y avait du choc que quelqu'un puisse parler d'une de ces erreurs d'un ton si neutre. Le fait que cela avait tué tant de personnes. Et tout cela à cause de l'imprudence et de la fierté d'un seul homme, et l'indifférence des conséquences de ses machinations de l'autre. Le garçon ne paraissait pas non plus savoir si il devait le regarder avec pitié, dégoût, ou autre chose.

Le dégoût il pouvait comprendre, même accepter. Ses actions avait tué beaucoup de personnes alors qu'il avait survécu, après tout. La pitié, de l'autre côté, il n'en voulait pas. Il acceptera la responsabilité de ce qu'il avait fait, et cela le hantera, mais il ne voulait pas que quelque chose comme de la pitié être dirigé vers lui.

« Bon, » il leur dit. « Si vous avez des questions, ne vous gênez pas. Autrement, pourquoi ne me parlez-vous pas de ce que ces quatre-là vous ont appris ? »

##

Harry entra dans une taverne proche qui était un peu à l'écart et observa autour. Il ne vit pas directement Argo, mais cela ne le surprenait pas. Elle était soit en train d'utiliser sa capacité pour se cacher, ou n'était pas encore arrivé. Il haussa les épaules et prit un siège à la table dans un coin et commanda pendant qu'il attendait. Il doutait que ce sera long.

Alors que sa boisson était servie, il regarda discrètement autour et pris le verre en main et commença à prendre un gorgée.

« Je vois que tu es arrivé plutôt rapidement, Harry » Argo dit de derrière lui.

Harry empêcha de justesse sa boisson de se renverser sur lui et soupira. « Dois-tu toujours faire ça, Argo ? »

« Oui, je le dois bien. » Argo dit en le contournant pour s'asseoir avec un sourire.

« J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait quelques monstres plantes avec des membres en tentacules, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas les surprendre en essayant d'être leurs amie ? »

Argo fit mine d'y penser et l'ignora. « Nan, mes mains sont suffisantes pour ça. »

Harry s'arrêta et lui lança un regard. « Il n'y a pas besoin d'être vulgaire, Argo. » Il dit. « Ce que tu fais pendant ton temps seule sont tes affaires, y comprit tes tentatives de voler solo. Et avant que tu le dises, oui, je l'avais cherché celle-là en amenant le sujet des fichues tentacules. »

« Pas que tu puisses parler, je pari. » Argo dit avec un ricanement alors que Harry marmonna des imprécations en Anglais. Rapidement son visage devint sérieux. « En tout cas, les plaisanteries mises à part, je t'ai appelé ici parce qu'il semble que Lind prépare quelque chose. »

Harry leva un sourcil. « Lind qui manigance, compte-moi surpris. » Il répliqua sèchement.

Argo lui lança un regard sérieux. « En considérant que mon info indique qu'il conspire contre toi, tu pourrais vouloir prendre ça un peu plus sérieusement. »

Harry cligna des yeux. « Pourquoi conspirerait-il contre moi ? » Il demanda.

« Je ne peux pas confirmer qu'il complote contre toi, spécifiquement, mais mes sources m'ont dis qu'il avait pris un intérêt malsain pour toi. » Argo corrigea. « Ce n'est pas une info complètement fiable, mais suffisamment que j'ai penser que tu pourrais aimer savoir. »

Harry acquiesça. Elle avait raison. Même si ce n'était rien, il valait mieux être averti et ne pas avoir besoin de l'avertissement, que de ne pas être averti et être surpris. Même comme ça…

« Cela ne répond toujours pas à ma question. » Harry dit. « Pourquoi conspirerait-il contre moi ? »

« Tu l'as giflé verbalement plutôt durement sur le Vingt-cinquième. » Argo répondit. « Il a put le prendre personnellement. »

« Vrai. » Harry admit. « Maintenant, pourquoi se concentrerait-il sur moi, en considérant comment tu l'as traité dans le _Argo_ _Hebdomadaire_ ? »

« Et bien, cela pourrait être parce que tu a mis le point sur ses conneries publiquement et en face de beaucoup de personnes. » Argo dit. « Le fait que tu l'as fait, et de ce que j'ai entendu, aussi réussis à distiller la quantité de merde dans laquelle il se trouver d'une manière si concise a put avoir un tel effet. » Elle sourit narquoisement. « Tu lui as aussi dit que les choses allaient se résumer, en incluant comment je ferais de mon mieux pour le ruiner. Je l'aurais fais de toute façon, mais le fait que tu en ai parler l'a peut-être persuadé que tu était soit complice, ou savait ce que j'allais faire. »

Harry soupira. « Et pourquoi découvrons-nous cela maintenant ? » Il demanda.

Argo haussa les épaules. « Il a actuellement fais un bon boulot pour faire profil bas, je ne sais toujours pas avec certitude où il est exactement, juste qu'il est quelque part sur le huitième étage. Ses gens n'ont pas non plus chercher des informations en demandant directement. En fait, ils ont simplement écouté les conversations, peut-être achetant un verre ou deux. »

« Et même si l'alcool ne nous affecte pas, tu achète un verre à un gars et il devient beaucoup plus amical. » Harry dit. « En d'autres mots, il l'ont fait à l'ancienne et tu ne les as pas remarqué. »

Argo hocha la tête.

Harry considéra cela. C'était actuellement plutôt bien pensé, bien que basique. Alors qu'il n'était pas un expert sur le rassemblement d'information, il savait que l'on pouvait entendre beaucoup de choses intéressantes si tu ne faisais qu'écouter, et les gens ne payent souvent pas attention à qui écoutait. Cela doublait si ils buvaient ou que quelqu'un était amical. Écouter et acheter des verres à quelqu'un était le plus basique, mais ces méthodes étaient efficaces.

« Quand même, » il continua. « Comment sais-tu qu'il est concentré sur moi ? »

Elle soupira. « Quelqu'un dans le DDA a passé l'information indirectement à mon réseau. » Elle répondit. « J'ai mes suspicions sur qui c'était, mais apparemment, Lind est devenu obsédé et cela rend des personnes dans cette guilde inconfortable. » Elle lança un regard à Harry. « Je ne peux pas confirmer si c'est fiable ou pas, mais connaissant sa nature... »

Harry hocha la tête. « C'est suffisamment sérieux pour que ce soit mieux d'être averti. » Il fronça les sourcils pensivement. « Je me demande qui passerait cette info, par contre. »

« Probablement Schivata, » Elle répondit. « Il a toujours été celui sensible, même si il est loyal à Lind. En même temps, si c'est aussi sérieux que ce que mon info indique, il pourrait l'avoir passé pour contrôler les dommages, ou du moins empêcher la situation d'empirer, si les choses se passent. »

Harry pensa à cela. « Si il est loyal, alors pourquoi envoyer l'avertissement ? »

Argo fronça les sourcils. « Je ne sais pas, et c'est ce qui me fais peur. Je vais continuer à chercher pour découvrir tout ce que je peux, même si cela veut dire suspendre Schivata au Bord et le menacer de le faire rentrer. »

« Espérons que cela n'en arrive pas là. » Harry dit en réponse à cette déclaration. « Des accidents peuvent arriver, mais avoir accidentellement quelqu'un 'rentrer' ? » Il secoua sa tête. « Et bien, c'est un meilleur euphémisme pour un suicide assisté que quelques uns que j'ai entendu. »

« Oh ? »

« Je te dirais plus tard. »

 **19 Juin 2023 – 25ème Étage d'Aincrd, Stahlhold**

« Je ne pensait pas que j'allais revenir un jour ici, » Silica dit en regardant autour. « Es-tu sûre que c'est nécessaire, Harry ? »

Harry acquiesça. « Argo a été capable de confirmer l'information après m'avoir donné cet avertissement. Lind's a l'intention de faire quelque chose, et cela a quelque chose à voir avec moi. »

« Donc pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? » Elle demanda.

« Je suis ici parce que Lind attend probablement, ou le sera d'ici quelque jours. » Harry dit en regardant autour et il remarqua plusieurs personne lui prêter attention, personne qu'il reconnaissait. Il semblerait que Lind allait le découvrir assez rapidement. « Je ne veux pas que Keita et les autres soit pris dans le feu. » Il lui lança alors un regard. « Et je souhaite vraiment que tu n'ait pas insisté pour m'accompagner. »

Silica lui lança un regard. « Nous avons déjà parlé de ça, Harry, » Elle dit. « Nous sommes une équipe, et nous couvrons les arrières de l'autre. Spécialement quand tu sais que tu peux entrer dans un piège. » Elle lui lança un sourire narquois. « Et toi, avec le nombre de fois ou tu as réussi à rentrer dans un, as besoin de quelqu'un pour couvrir tes arrières. »

Il soupira et concéda le point. Après le combat qu'ils avaient eu à ce sujet la nuit dernière, où elle avait répondu à ses arguments très vocalement et en longueur, il avait été forcé de simplement accepter qu'elle ne sera pas laissé derrière. Il aurait pu essayer de filer en douce, mais malgré sa tendance à faire la grasse-matinée dès que possible, et elle était habituellement la dernière à se réveiller même quand elle ne la faisait pas, elle pouvait avoir un sommeil étonnamment léger quand elle le voulait.

Ou elle pouvait l'utiliser comme un oreiller ou peluche géante et qui respire, dans quel cas il ne serait pas capable de sortir du lit sans la réveiller. Il avait le sentiment que si il avait une intention de faire cela la nuit dernière, et donner un signe de cela, elle aurait fait juste ça.

Et il avait un mauvais masque, si le nombre de fois que Klein et ses amis avaient réussis à gagné les cols qu'il ramenait à la table lors des jeux de cartes occasion était une indication. Là aussi, il les dépouillait dès que les jeux de dés étaient de sortie.

Donc, il devait accepter qu'elle ne lui permettrait pas de faire cela seul. Connaissant son expérience dans les choses qui atteignent un point critique, il était agréable d'avoir du renfort cette fois-ci. Avec de la chance cela ne tournera pas aussi mal pour personnes que ces cas précédents avaient.

Il ne pouvait qu'espérer.


	14. Chapitre 12

**Après deux jours où le site n'acceptait pas mes fichiers il peut enfin être posté. J'espère que vous aimerez il reste je crois deux chapitre avant de revoir ce qu'il font dans le monde extérieur, ce qui marquera la fin de la deuxième partie.**

Chapitre 12 – la Tempête se Déchaîne

 **20 Juin 2023 – 8ème Étage d'Aincrad, Frieven**

Lind regarda les hommes qu'il avait réuni pour cette rencontre et regarda chacun dans les yeux. Il avait rassemblé ceux qu'il considérait être les plus digne de confiance dans la guilde pour cette tâche, son plan pour remettre Hadrian à sa place. Il n'avait pas impliqué Schivata dans cela, comme il savait que bien qu'il était loyal, il avait des limites et il n'approuverait certainement pas cela.

Le garçon avait décidé d'aller devant sur le vingt-cinquième étage pour la raison apparente de rechercher des endroits pour emmener la guilde qu'il entraînait selon quelques conversations entendues. Qu'il avait Silica avec lui donnait de la crédibilité à cette possibilité. Si c'était cela, cela marcherait très bien, comme voulait dire moins de personne sur le chemin, mais aussi que moins de choses pouvait mal se passer. Pour son plan, du moins.

Cela pouvait vouloir dire que plusieurs de ses plans possibles qu'il avait conçut n'était plus utiles, mais il ne se plaindrait pas. Le garçon était maintenant observé, et il ne semblait pas au courant de cela.

Parfait.

Il coupa ses pensées court et une fois de plus regarda ceux qu'il avait rassemblé. « Et bien les garçons, il semblerait que notre cible est sur le vingt-cinquième étage. » il dit. « Vous avez tous de l'expérience avec cet étage, donc cela ne devrait pas être trop dangereux pour vous. Le garçon, Hadrian nous a discrédité là-bas, et c'est d'une certaine façon approprié que nous nous occupions de lui sur cet étage. »

« Nous occuper de lui ? » l'un d'eux demanda. « Boss, par s'occuper de lui, voulez-vous dire... »

Lind secoua la tête. « Non, nous n'allons pas le tuer. Seulement l'humilier, et le faire réaliser qu'il n'est pas aussi bon qu'il pense l'être. »

« Donc, quel est le plan, alors ? » un autre demanda.

« Nos personnes ont confirmé que lui et son accompagnatrice explorent l'étage pour installer quelque chose comme un… examen… pour une guilde de joueur de niveau moyen qu'il a décidé de, mm, entraîner. » Son ton rendait clair ce qu'il pensait de cela. « Ils ont confirmés qu'il a l'intention d'être sur le chemin pour Feldin cette après-midi pour explorer, et c'est là que nous le trouverons, comme le Rosan Gorge, là où il se trouve maintenant, prendrait trop de temps pour se rendre, et est rempli de mobs attendant de nous tendre une embuscade. » Il sortit une carte de l'étage. « Maintenant, nous avons plusieurs endroits où nous pouvons mettre en place cela, donc vérifions ces endroits... »

 **25ème Étage d'Aincrad – Rosan Gorge**

« Donc tu penses que ce sera aujourd'hui ? » Silica demanda à Harry en regardant autour d'elle, gardant un œil ouvert pour les embuscades de mob.

Harry hocha la tête. « Je le penses, » Il répondit. « Il voudra en finir avec ça, et nous n'avons pas été subtil sur ce qu'était nos plans du jour pour que ses personnes puissent nous entendre. Il peut être patient, mais c'est une opportunité trop bonne pour lui. »

« Ah, alors nous lui donnons une opportunité flagrante. » elle dit. « Je ne pense pas que je doive te dire à quel point c'est risqué, Harry. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Il vaut mieux faire ce que nous pouvons pour le faire selon nos propres conditions, et garder autant de personnes que possible en dehors du tir croisé. » il dit. « Nous avons vu le peu que Lind pense des conséquences négatives possibles. Il ne les prévoit peut-être pas, mais... » il s'interrompit.

Silica soupira et hocha la tête. « Juste parce qu'il ne les prévoit pas ne veut pas dire qu'elles ne peuvent pas arriver. » Elle termina. « Cela s'applique pour nous aussi, tu sais. »

Harry devait admettre qu'elle avait raison sur ce point, ce qui était le pourquoi il n'était pas confortable pour l'avoir avec lui, en dépit du fait que d'avoir quelqu'un en qui il avait toute confiance pour assurer ses arrières était rassurant. Cependant, toutes ses expériences avant d'avoir été piégé dans SAO l'avait fait être très conscients du comment les choses pouvaient mal tourner, et très sévèrement.

Bien sûr, dans ces cas-là, il avait des outils qu'il pouvait utiliser qu'il ne pouvait pas ici. Il était peut-être un novice total en magie, mais quelques uns de ces sorts auraient été très utiles, pourvu qu'il ait une baguette. Il repoussa cette pensée de sa tête et la remit là où il mettait le reste des choses sur le monde réel pour lesquels il ne pouvait rien faire. Sa baguette était coincé dans le monde réel, et ce n'était pas comme si il pouvait compter sur son utilisation accidentelle de magie, donc son épée, bouclier, et son esprit devront être suffisant.

Il ne servait à rien de penser à ce que l'on avait pas et ce que l'on ne pouvait pas faire quand on ne peut rien y faire. Il valait mieux se concentrer sur ce que l'on avait et ce que l'on pouvait faire.

« Une idée du où cela se passera ? » Silica demanda, interrompant le fil de ses pensées.

« Ici aurait été un bon endroit, si ce n'est risquée, donc probablement sur le chemin pour Feldin. » Il ouvrit sa carte. « Il y a quelques endroits bon pour ça, et cela lui donnerait plus de temps pour se mettre en place. »

Silica opina. « et si ce n'est pas là, ou que cela n'arrive pas aujourd'hui ? »

Harry haussa les épaules, « Alors il est plus patient que ce que je pensais. » Il vit l'expression de Silica. « Oui, je sais qu'il peut être patient, mais il prend aussi les opportunités qui se présentent d'elles-mêmes. Et je lui en donne une, Silica. Il mijote sur cela depuis des mois maintenant, et n'a rien fait d'autre, donc… »

##

Les mots de Harry semblaient si vrai, quand Silica considérait qu'ils ressemblaient à une boîte à bento familière rempli par sa mère. Elle hocha la tête. « C'est logique. Choisir notre champ de bataille... »

Alors elle réalisa pourquoi ils semblaient si familier, et elle gloussa. C'était légèrement amer et triste, mais en même temps, la réalisation paraissait juste bonne.

« Quoi ? » Harry demanda.

« Tu me… rappelles juste... » elle s'interrompit.

Il sourit, et elle prit volontiers la compréhension offerte par ce sourire avant que les choses ne deviennent gênantes.

Encore.

Aucun des deux n'était confortable pour mentionner le monde réel, mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls sur ce point, donc c'était une compréhension mutuelle sur ce point.

Pour autant qu'ils n'en savait pas beaucoup sur l'autre, ils se comprenaient plutôt bien.

 _Pas étonnant que les gens pensent parfois que nous sommes un couple marié_ , Silica pensa. _Bon, blaguent à ce sujet, au moins_. Elle gloussa.

Harry lui lança un regard confus, et ses gloussement devinrent des rires. « J'expliquerai plus tard. » elle dit. « Maintenant, redirigeons-nous vers Stahlhold et achetons quelque chose à manger. Si tu as raison, nous avons quelqu'un à rencontrer sur le chemin pour Feldin. »

25ème Étage d'Aincrad – Chemin vers Feldin

Cela faisait déjà presque une heure qu'ils se trouvaient sur le chemin donnant vers Feldin et Lind ne s'était pas encore montré. Bien qu'il y avait de nombreux bons endroits qu'ils avaient passé, Harry n'était pas surpris. En dépit des distance relativement courtes en ligne droite, le terrain et les embuscades régulières des mobs et d'être à la recherche des pièges. C'était une bonne façon d'étendre une distance relativement courte sur chaque étage, et de faire ce qui serait autrement un voyage de peut-être une heure plus long.

Comme c'était, ils approchaient de la moitié du chemin, qui possédait un autre bon lieu pour que Lind fasse l'attaque qu'il voulait faire contre eux, et de tous les lieux, c'était probablement le meilleur.

Il ne parierait pas sa vie la-dessus. Cependant, selon son expérience il savait que quelques fois les emplacements se prêtaient juste à ce genre de choses…

Il espionna un léger mouvement dans sa vision périphérique et hocha la tête.

« Harry. » Silica dit à voix basse.

« Je sais. » Il répondit de la même voix. « Trois d'entre eux, et c'est sans compter les quatre qui ont décidé de nous suivre depuis la ville. Tu les vois bien ? »

Silica secoua lentement sa tête. « Non, mais ce ne sont pas des mobs, donc… DDA ? »

« Probablement. » Harry répondit avec un hochement de tête et un sourire qui contredisait ses mots. « Nous nous rapprochons de... » à son hochement de tête, il continua. « … donc je m'attends à ce qu'ils se rapprochent. »

Ce qu'il faisait semblait s'enfoncer dans sa tête, et lui lança un regard qu'un membre de la même guilde ou un partenaire lancerait à l'autre. Cela ressemblait plutôt à l'un d'Asuna, en fait. « Je me demande si ils réalisent même que nous les avons repérés. »

« Assumons que oui. » Harry dans en haussant ses épaules, souriant comme si ils avaient une discussion heureuse. Elle lui sourit en réponse et claqua son épaule et il lança un 'oh non j'ai énervé Silica' regard. « Nous le saurons bien assez tôt, soit prête. » Il dit à voix basse en se penchant vers elle.

Ils entendirent tout les deux un reniflement bas et couvrirent le sursaut instinctif avec Harry qui évita un coup. Personne ne pouvait couvrir un sursaut aussi bien qu'ils le pense un peu de sagesse que Argo avait laissé échappé une fois.

« Hey ! » il dit d'une voix plus haute. « Je retirais juste quelque chose qui était sur ton visage. »

Silica lui lança un regard. « Comme quoi ? » Elle demanda malicieusement. « Qu'est-ce que c'était ? De la nourriture ? »

Harry hocha la tête. « Bien sûr. Nous nous sommes arrêté pour déjeuner à cet endroit que tu aimes. Ce n'était absolument pas cet absurde et mignonne expression confuse que j'essayais de faire partir. »

Elle haleta. « Je t'ai dis des milliers de fois- »

« 'Je ne fais pas kawai', ou tu le dis, » il répliqua. « Qu'est-ce que tu as contre ça au fait ? »

Silica haussa les épaules. « Tradition Familiale. » Elle répondit.

« Oh, donc tu saute directement jusqu'à adorable- pas de couteaux ! Nous étions d'accord ! Pas de lames ! »

Sa main s'éloigna de sa dague alors qu'elle soupirait et hochait la tête. « Ouais, tu as raison. » Elle leva alors le bras et le frappa au dessus de la tête. « Mais nous n'avons rien dit qui m'empêche de te frapper. »

« … Maudit mon manque de prévoyance. Celles qui sont adorables frappent toujours. OUCH ! Pax ! Ow ! Trêve ! Yip ! Ne vise pas si bas ! Drapeau Blanc ! » Harry partit en toute hâte, mais Silica le poursuivit.

Un couple de minutes plus tard, ils s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent autour d'eux. « Il semble qu'on est perdu ceux qui nous suivaient pour un temps. » Silica dit.

« Et regarde, l'endroit est là-bas. » Harry répondit sèchement. « Donc, devrions-nous continuer d'en faire trop comme une parodie de Benny Hill, ou continuer à marcher sans aucune inquiétude au monde ? »

« Qui ? »

Harry cligna des yeux et secoua sa tête. « J'expliquerai plus tard. » Il commença à avancer. « Donc, devrions-nous ? »

Silica hocha la tête et suivit son rythme.

##

Lind observa les deux entrer dans l'espace ouvert qu'il avait choisi pour cela. _Regarde ces deux enfants_ , il pensa. _Sans aucun soucis au monde._ Il regarda alors qu'ils arrivaient au centre du terrain, ou une approximation proche du centre avant que les deux ne s'arrêtent et regardent autour. Il les vit tout les deux soupirer et fut choqué lorsque Hadrian regarda droit vers sa position.

« Alors, Lind, » le garçon dit sur le ton de la conversation. « Tu vas rester là-bas, ou tu va 'venir jouer' ? »

Silica souffla. « Guerriers, c'est ça ? »

« Hey, tu l'as eu celle là, » Hadrian répondit, et les deux se tapèrent dans la main comme si le garçon _ne venait pas_ juste de remarquer le piège astucieux de Lind com si c'était-

Chance. Juste de la chance. Cela _devait_ être de la chance.

Lind repoussa rapidement sa surprise et se déplaça de l'endroit où il se trouvait caché avec un sourire confiant. « Tu es plus aiguisé que ce que je croyais, Hadrian. » Il dit.

Le garçon haussa les épaules. « Ce n'était pas difficile à déterminer, en considérant que tu n'es pas venus à notre rencontre dans la Rosan Gorge. » il répondit.

Silica opina. « Ou le Canyon Valren. »

« Ou le Soldien Pass. »

« Je pensais que le Rockfall aurait été sympa... »

« Nan, trop à l'écart pour lui. »

« Point. »

Lind regarda les deux et sentit ses dents grincer comme si souvent quand il pensait au garçon. « Vous avez finit tout les deux ? » Il demanda.

Hadrian le regarda. « Oh non, c'est Lind, et il nous a encerclé. » Il dit dûment. « Gasp, qu'est-ce que nous devrions faire, Silica ? »

« Il a dix autres avec lui, nous sommes moins nombreux, Hadrian. » Silica observa. « Et bien, nous le serions, si ils étaient bon. » Elle regarda autour. « Où est Schivata ? Il vaut trois de ceux- _là_. » Elle siffla et Pina descendit pour se poser sur son bras. Donnant au dragon une gentille grattouille, elle regarda là où les autres hommes de Lind était, indifférente.

Les dents de Lind grinçaient encore plus pendant qu'il leur lançait un regard noir.

Hadrian le remarqua et eu un sourire en coin. « Tu sous-estimes vraiment Argo, Lind. » Il dit désinvolte. « Nous savions que tu planifiait quelques chose il y a des semaines. Nous avions juste besoin de découvrir où tu mènerais à bien un tel plan. » Il lança un regard autour. « Et ne serait-ce pas approprié pour cela que d'arriver sur cet étage ? Le même étage où je t'ai remonter les bretelles après le combat de bss ? Après que tu as envoyé Kibaou dans ce piège idiot qui a eut douze de ses personnes tués ? Tu te rappelles de ça, n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Ce n'était pas- »Lind commença, mais Hadrian l'interrompit.

« Merde, » Le mot était comme un couteau. « Vraiment tu- tu agis comme si je ne prends pas cela au sérieux, mais tu es celui qui agis comme si tu peux ignorer le fait que des personnes _meurt_ ici ! » L'expression de Hadrian changea et se durcit.

« Ça ne faisait pas parti de ton plan ? » Il demanda. « Cela n'a pas de putain _d'importance_. Des gens _sont mort_ là-bas. J'ai seulement dis douze, car ils étaient dans le groupe de Kibaou. Tu comptes les cinq du raid que j'ai rassemblé, ça fait dix-sept. »

« Et ils seraient toujours en vie si tu n'avais pas interféré. » Lind dit froidement.

Hadrian hocha la tête. « Et j'accepte ma responsabilité dans leurs morts, ne serait-ce que parce que je les ai rassemblé. Et c'est la chose, j'accepte ma responsabilité. Mais toi, Lind ? »

« Tu _savais_ que l'information était mauvaise, tu savais que de mauvaise information pouvait tuer ds gens, tu étais là lorsque vous avez tous combattus le boss du Premier Etage, donc tu l'as vu personnellement, et c'était la faute de personne d'autre que Kayaba, car il avait changé des choses là. Mais ce n'est pas là la question. Quel est la raison de tout cela Lind ? »

Lind lui lança un regard dure. « La raison ? C'est à cause de la façon dont tu m'as humilié en face de ma guilde et une centaine d'autres joueurs. C'est à cause de la façon dont tu m'a empêché d'avoir la gloire qui me revient de droit. C'est à cause du, sale petite merde, comment tu as tout ruiné ! »

Hadrian renifla. « J'ai tout ruiné ? » il demanda incrédule. « Moi ? » Il aboya un rire sévère. « Tu penses honnêtement que je- » il rit à nouveau. « Oh, c'est juste _grandiose_. Non seulement tu ne penses pas aux conséquences, mais tu- » son rire s'évanouit et il secoua sa tête.

« Tu trouves ça drôle ? » Lind demanda en colère.

« Pas vraiment, » Le garçon admit. « C'est juste que je trouve ça si pathétique, que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire. »

« Quoi ? »Lind grogna. « Pathétique ? Tu penses- » il empoigna son épée avec colère avant de s'arrêter. Il sourit narquoisement. « Oh, bien joué Hadrian, bien joué en effet. » Il dit. « Tu essayes de me mettre en colère pour que je ne pense pas clairement. Pour que je ne considère pas les conséquences. »

« Tu veux dire que tu les considérais ? » Hadrian demanda dans une surprise sarcastique. « C'est un changement sympa. »

Lind serra les dents et combattit sa colère. Il ne tomberait pas dans ce piège, mais cela lui donnait une idée qui le fit sourire en coin. « Tu sais, j'avais cette chose entièrement planifié. J'allais t'humilier et te faire t'excuser publiquement pour ce que tu avais fait. Je te ferais être trop embarrassé pour montrer ton visage en publique. Mais maintenant, je vais mettre les choses à plat différemment. » Il ouvrit son menu et parcourut les options. Il trouva ce qu'il voulait et le sélectionna.

Il regarda alors que Hadrian voyait la fenêtre apparaître en face de lui. Le garçon lança un regard confus pour une seconde avant que ses yeux ne s'élargissent.

« Un duel ? » il demanda. « Tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir faire ça ? »

« Oh, tu as peur d'un petit duel ? » Lind demanda moqueusement.

« J'ai plus peur de blesser plus que tes sentiments cette fois. » Hadrian contra. Il regarda la requête et secoua sa tête. « Moitié de vie ? Tu dois aimer prendre des risques plus que je ne le pensais, Lind. » Il retourna son regard vers lui. « À nouveau, tu es sûr de ça ? »

Lind hocha la tête brusquement, et il soupira.

« Je vois, et tu n'arrêteras pas si je ne le fais pas, m'appelant un lâche et autres choses. » Hadrian secoua sa tête. « Je m'en fiche complètement de ça, mais tu as aussi ton plan d'origine, et ça pourrait se passer tout aussi mal que celui-ci. Très bien alors. »

##

Harry se tourna vers Silica, qui lui lançait un regard inquiet. « Silica, recules-toi et garde un œil ouvert. » Il lui dit.

« Attends, tu n'es pas sérieux avec ça, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle demanda.

Harry secoua sa tête. « Il l'est, et nous ne savons pas ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire en premier lieu. » Il regarda autour. « Tu vois ces rochers là-bas ? Près du mur du canyon ? » Elle hocha la tête. « Va là et tourne ton dos à ce canyon, pour que personne ne puisse venir de derrière toi. Je n'ai pas confiance en Lind, mais je doute qu'il essayerait de te prendre en otage. Quelques uns de ses hommes, cependant... »

Silica hocha la tête. « Je n'aime pas ça, Harry. » Elle dit d'une voix douce. Elle continua alors d'une voix plus forte. « Après ça, nous allons avoir une _discussion_ , Hadrian. » Elle dit alors quelque chose à Pina et le Dragon à Plume s'envola.

Harry hocha la tête et serra son épaule. « Oui, une discussion » il répondit. « Après cela, je pense qu'il serait temps d'en avoir une. » Alors que Silica marchait jusqu'à l'endroit qu'il avait indiqué, il regarda une fois de plus la fenêtre avec la demande du duel et soupira. « 9a va aller mal, je le sens. » Il marmonna.

Il regarda à nouveau Lind et appuya sur le bouton acceptant la demande. Il vit le chronomètre apparaître avec leurs noms de chaque côté, sortit son épée de son étui, prépara son bouclier, et se mit dans la position qu'il préférait. Cela prenait peut-être une minute pour que le compte à rebours termine, mais il garda son attention sur Lind, qui s'était aussi mis en position.

Il ne vit aucun besoin pour du bavardage ou provocation pré-combat. Si SAO n'était toujours qu'un jeu, il aurait été plus qu'heureux de s'engager dans de telles choses, mais pas dans cette situation. Le compte à rebours continua son inexorable marche vers zéro, et il tendit ses jambes dès qu'il atteignit dix.

Dès qu'il eut atteint zéro, et que l'alarme de départ sonna, il poussa avec ses jambes et referma la distance entre eux. Il remarqua que Lind avait opté pour une coupe haute qui, si c'était une vraie épée, l'aurait ouvert de l'épaule jusqu'aux hanches.

Plutôt que de la bloquer avec son bouclier, il changea rapidement sa direction de mouvement et évita la coupe par un pas sur le côté. Plutôt que de contrer avec sa propre épée, il fila en avant et frappa le corps de Lind avec son bouclier, perturbant la balance du joueur plus vieux. Son épée armée pour terminer rapidement et marqua une ligne rouge au niveau de la cuisse et il fit un pas en arrière.

Il avait marqué le premier coup, et même si son attaque était faible, cela avait tout de même causé une petite mais visible réduction dans la vie de Lind.

##

Lind réprima l'envie de grogner alors que Hadrian utilisait une fois de plus son bouclier comme une arme improvisée lui permettant de lui faire perdre balance. Même quand cela ratait, le garçon utilisait son élan pour changer de position, ne s'arrêtant jamais et reculant simplement et parant son essai de contre.

Putain, mais le garçon était rapide, et les rumeurs sur sa façon de combattre était vraies aussi. Plutôt que de simplement utiliser son bouclier pour bloquer, il avait trouvé ses attaques être éloignée, être frappé avec le bouclier, et plus encore. Et tout cela était lorsque le garçon n'utilisait pas sa silhouette plus mince à son avantage et manœuvrer simplement hors du chemin, ou s'insérer dans sa garde.

Alors que le duel continuait sa structure d'attaque, bloque, pas, contre, éviter le contre d'Hadrian si possible, et ainsi de suite, il remarqua une chose.

Le garçon n'avait pas utilisé une seule compétence à l'épée de tout le combat. En fait, aucune de ses attaques étaient du type à faire des dommages sérieux, de toute façon. C'était comme si il ne prenait pas tout cela au sérieux, et même ainsi, si les choses continuaient comme ça, le garçon gagnera simplement par attrition.

Il observa avec confusion alors que le garçon bondit simplement en arrière et s'immobilisa.

« C'est vain, Lind. » Hadrian dit, sans baisser sa garde. « Nous combattons depuis cinq minutes et tu ne m'a pas encore touché avec un seul bon coup. Alors que j'ai déjà bien fait baissé ta vie à un point où cela ne me prendra pas longtemps pour arriver à la moitié... »

« De quoi es-tu en train de parler ? » Lind demanda.

« Regarde ta vie, Lind. » Le garçon contra.

Lind leva les yeux et il les écarquilla. Cela ne pouvait être vrai, cela ne pouvait juste pas. Aucune des attaques du garçon était très puissantes, mais il avait quand même réussis à faire baisser sa vie de près de quarante pourcent !

Quoi, Comment a-t-il-

« Tu dois te demander comment, en considérant que mes attques étaient si faible, n'est-ce pas Lind ? » Le garçon demanda.

Lind lui retourna son regard et eu un mouvement de recule devant les yeux froid du garçon.

« J'ai été sur les lignes de front et suis devenu plus fort, c'est aussi simple que ça. » Le garçon répondit sur le ton de la conversation. « Même avec l'entraînement d'une guilde de plus bas niveau, cela ne change pas le fait que pendant les quatre derniers mois, je sortais et travaillait pour terminer SAO. Mon niveau approche cinquante maintenant. »

Les yeux de Lind sortirent de leur orbite. Il était presque au niveau cinquante ? Le garçon était devenu si fort que ça ?

« Comment ? » il demanda. Le niveau recommandé était seulement de dix niveaux plus haut, pas proche de vingt !

Harry soupira et baissa son épée. « Comment ? » il demanda. « Ce n'est pas comme si je m'asseyais sur mes lauriers ici Lind. Je sors, je combats des mobs, les tues, fais des quêtes, et gagne de l'expérience de cette façon. Tu en gagne assez, et tu gagnes un niveau. Cela prend peut-être plus de temps pour moi maintenant, je suis un peu trop puissant pour les étages sur lequel je travaille, mais je gagne toujours de l'expérience. Au lieu de prendre quelques jours, cela me prend une semaine environ pour gagner un niveau en ce moment, et la plupart du temps, j'ai besoin de prendre un boss de terrain ou d'étage pour le gagner aussi rapidement. »

« Et je ne suis pas le seul dans ce cas-là, Lind. Tous les joueurs qui combattent les boss d'étage ont une moyenne d'environ quinze niveaux de plus que le numéro de l'étage maintenant. »

Lind fit un pas en arrière choqué et Hadrian secoua sa tête.

« Mais toi ? Tu es toujours au même niveau que dans le passé, n'es-tu pas ? » Il rangea son épée. « Comme je l'ai dit c'est inutile. »

« Lâchez-moi ! » Il entendirent tout les deux Silica crier. Ils tournèrent leur attention vers où Silica était allé.

« Oh, ferme ta gueule, petite salope, » la voix d'un homme dit brutalement et ils entendirent le son de peau frappé. « J'espérais voir un peu de sang, ais c'était décevant, vraiment. Ah et bien, ils sont trop loin pour t'aider, tu es paralysé, donc je peux tout aussi bien… _m'amuser_ un peu. » Le propriétaire de la voix portait un sac sur sa tête avec des trous pour ses yeux, cachant son visage. Il était accompagné par un homme qui cachait son visage avec un masque de crâne avec des yeux rouges qui portait une épée à lame fine dans sa main droite.

Leurs deux curseurs étaient oranges.

« Lève la tête, » l'homme dit. « Il semble que tu as attiré leur attention. »

« Ow, et moi qui espérais pouvoir m'amuser un peu, XaXa. Après que cette chienne de Rain s'est échappée, nous avons du faire profil bas les derniers jours. » L'homme se plaignit. « Mais son amie, ha, oh ses cris était exquis pendant que je jouais avec elle. Oh bon, je peux trouver une autre pute pour jouer plus tard. » il leva sa dague en préparation pour frapper, seulement pour crier choqué alors que son bras était retiré de son épaule par Hadrian, le craquement d'air qui se déplace résonant là où il se tenait auparavant.

Ce cri de choc fut tout ce qu'il eut le temps de faire avant que Hadrian ne retire sa tête de ses épaules, et la dernière chose qui passa dans l'esprit de Johnny Black fut que les yeux du garçon semblait avoir un éclat mystérieux de l'intérieur.

##

Harry ne pensa même pas au fait que cela devrait être impossible de couvrir la distance qui le séparait de Silica. Il ne pensait pas lorsque son épée quitta son étui. Et il ne pensait pas quand il sépara la bras de joueur de son corps, ou la tête d'ailleurs, et donner un coup de pied dans le corps pour l'éloigner de Silica. Il avait simplement agit.

Quelqu'un avait attaqué Silica et bougeait pour la tuer. Il lança ensuite un regard froid vers le compagnon de l'homme, ce… XaXa, qui fixait choqué par la vitesse à laquelle il avait bougé, et du comment il avait tué son compagnon aussi rapidement.

Le son d'un corps qui se brisait les força tous à bouger. Harry sorti un antidote cristal de sa ceinture et le lâcha dans la main de Silica alors qu'il paraît un coup de son autre attaquant. Il lança un coup de pied vers le joueur l'envoyant plus loin et se mit en position défensive devant Silica tandis qu'elle utilisait le cristal pour briser sa paralysie.

Le son de plusieurs autres corps se brisant attira son attention et il remarqua plusieurs autres joueurs masqués sortant de leur cachette, tous ayant leurs curseur orange ce qui indiquait un joueur criminel. Lind était figé sur place de choc, que ce soit du violent secours soudain de Silica par Harry, ou la probabilité que plusieurs membres de sa guilde venaient d'être tués, ou que quelqu'un bougeait pour l'attaquer. Et bien, le dernier il pouvait faire quelque chose pour, au moins.

« Lind, bouge ! » il cria, le forçant à sortir de sa stupeur. Il donnera le joueur plus âgé du crédit, il évita l'attaque et vint vers eux.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » il demanda.

Harry secoua sa tête. « Je dois comprendre que ce ne sont pas des amis à toi ? »

« Je ne sais même pas qui ils sont. » Lind répondit.

« Ah, alors ce n'était pas une partie de ton plan. Bon à savoir. » Il le regarda. « Tu voudras peut-être te soigner, cependant, et notre duel devra attendre. » Il tourna son regard vers les joueurs oranges. « Nous avons d'autres chats à fouetter. Silica, tu penses pouvoir te téléporter ? »

« Pas avant qu'ils ne soient proche. » Elle répondit, son esprit se préparant au combat.

« Alors garde mes arrières. »

« Toujours, Harry. Juste comme tu garderas les miennes. »

Ils eurent tout juste le temps de se préparer avant de se mettre à combatte pour leur vie et la zone fut remplie de sons de collisions d'armes, jurons, et cris.

##

Klein jura tandis qu'il tuait un autre mob qui s'était mis sur le chemin de son groupe. Il avait appelé ses camarades de guilde dès qu'il avait entendu que Lind bougeait pour qu'il puisse soutenir Harry si besoin était. Argo s'était assurée d'informer plus que juste Harry sur ce que Lind avait l'intention de faire, juste au cas où, et la seconde où elle avait reçu le mot sur le mouvement de Lind, elle avait informé ceux à qui elle l'avait dit.

 _Et c'était une bonne chose qu'elle l'avait fait_ , Klein pensa. Son groupe avait rencontrer des membres blessés de la DDA dix minutes auparavant qui lui avaient dit qu'on leur avait tendu une embuscade par de PKs. La description donnée avait glacé le sang de Klein.

Des joueurs masqués qui faisait un sport de tuer d'autres joueurs, entre autres choses.

Il en avait entendu parlé, même si il doutait que ce soit le cas de Harry et Silica, donc ils ne savaient pas à quel point ils étaient en danger, en considérant que le mot sur eux n'était sortit que récemment, et seulement car un joueur avait eu assez de chance pour s'échapper.

Il fit téléporter Issin avec le joueur blessé à Stahlhold et transmettre le message. Depuis lors, lui, Dynamm, Dale, Harry un, et Kunimittz se dirigeaient vers l'endroit où ils confrontaient probablement Lind.

Il espérait seulement arriver à temps.

##

Silica évita une autre attaque alors qu'elle poignardait son attaquant trop étendu avec ses dagues. Bougeant avec son attaque, elle l'envoya voler d'un coup de pied dans un de ses compagnons, les lançant dans un nœud de membres.

Elle remarqua Harry expédier un autre attaquant avec une efficacité brutale, et chargé son bouclier dans un autre, le déséquilibrant et l'empêchant d'attaquer Lind par derrière. Elle devrait être choquée, et elle le sera probablement après tout ça, mais c'était un côté de Harry qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

Ce Harry réagissait à une menace pour sa vie rapidement et mortellement. Son approche à quelqu'un qui essayait de le tuer était du genre œil pour œil dent pour dent. Et son combat ? Horriblement beau dans son efficacité.

Tous les mouvements coulaient dans l'autre, ou était pour préparer pour une capacité d'épée, et il ne frappait pas pour neutraliser, à moins que l'on ne compte des membres coupés comme des coups neutralisant. Non, tous étaient désignés pour faire tomber son adversaire, et de les mettre hors d'état de combattre. Certain survivaient, d'autres non, mais il n'hésitait pas.

 _Et je ne peux pas hésiter non plus_ , elle pensa en esquivant un coup d'un autre attaquant.

##

Kirito entendit le son d'armes entrant en collision et se força à bouger plus vite alors qu'ils approchaient de l'endroit où l'information que Argo avait donné disait que Lind allait probablement confronter Harry. Il avait rattrapé Klein quelques minutes auparavant et avait facilement rejoint le groupe de l'homme comme ils avaient tous le même but. Ou du moins, il le pensait jusqu'à ce que Klein le mit au courant de ce qu'il avait découvert peu de temps auparavant.

L'information que des PKs était dans la zone était inquiétante, spécialement comme ils paraissaient se diriger vers le même endroit.

Pas bon, pas bon du tout.

Même si selon le son de combat, ils ne passaient pas un bon moment.

Il leva la main et attrapa la poignée de son épée longue alors qu'ils arrivaient en vue de l'endroit où le combat se déroulait. Il s'arrêta de surprise quand il vit plus d'une douzaine de curseur orange encerclant trois curseurs verts. Alors qu'il ne pouvait pas bien apercevoir qui combattait, il assumait que deux d'entre eux appartenaient à Harry et Silica. À qui le troisième appartenait, il ne le savait pas, mais c'était probablement quelqu'un de la DDA, si ce n'était Lind lui-même.

Il regarda alors que l'un des PKs se brisa et vit rapidement Harry bouger vers l'attaquant suivant et cligna des yeux secoué.

« Putain de merde, » il entendit Klein dire sous le choc. « Le gamin ne plaisante pas. »

Kirito repoussa le sien et montra son accord. « Et bien, quelqu'un essaye de le tuer. Je ne pense pas qu'il peux se le permettre. » Son expression s'assombrit. « Quand même, je n'aime pas ces chances et ils ont besoin de renfort. » il lança un regard vers Klein.

Klein hocha la tête. « Je vais me bourrer la gueule ce soir, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je vais trouver quelque chose qui le fais, attends. »

« Seulement si je ne le trouve pas d'abord. » Kirito répondit. Il tira son épée et se prépara. « Et bien, allons-y. » Il dit sombrement.

Klein dégaina son katana, alors que le reste de sa guilde sortirent leurs armes. « Maintenant ! » Kirito ordonna.

Les six joueurs chargèrent.

##

La première indication que Lind eut que les choses avaient changés en leurs faveurs, à lui et ses alliés inattendus, fut de voir un des PKs être coupé en deux. Vu que ce joueur avait réussis à arriver juste à côté de lui et était sur le point de le frapper avant qu'il ne puisse se mettre en garde, il ne se plaignait pas. Cela lui donnait aussi une occasion de souffler et il prit avidement l'opportunité pour évaluer la situation.

Il semblait qu'un groupe de joueur avait entendu l'agitation et avait décider d'intervenir, et se dirigeaient maintenant vers leurs attaquants. Il reconnu le joueur costaud qui lui avait sauvé la vie, même si il ne se rappelait pas de son nom.

Il regarda autour et réalisa que tous les joueurs étaient des qu'il reconnaissait.

Il pensa brièvement que le garçon avait arranger tout cela avant de rejeter l'idée. Pour tout ses problèmes avec le garçons, cela ne lui ressemblait pas, et cela donnait de la crédibilité à l'idée que Argo avait tout découvert. Si elle savait ce qu'il avait prévu, elle savait probablement ce qu'Hadrian avait prévu de faire et avait simplement pris des précautions pour s'assurer que les choses ne dégénèrent.

Pour tout ce que cela signifiait qu'elle interférait, le fait que son interférence lui avait sauvé la vie lui faisait vouloir l'embrasser, plutôt que de lui briser le cou. Cette pensée le fit renifler.

« Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ? » Hadrian lui demanda alors qu'il envoyait un attaquant s'étaler avec un coup de bouclier bien placé.

« J'ai le sentiment que notre aide est une courtoisie d'Argo, » Lind répondit. « Au lieu de lui briser le cou pour interférer, je pense que je vais plutôt l'embrasser. »

Harry renifla. « Laisse-moi juste préparer un cristal d'image pour que je puisse prendre une photo de l'expression sur son visage. » Il esquiva une attaque et allégea son attaquant de son bras depuis le coude. Attrapant l'attaquant, il le lança vers une autre paire et les envoya s'étaler. « Cela vaudra bien le rire, et cela pourrait contrebalancer les cauchemars que je vais avoir sur ce jour pendant les prochaines semaines. »

Lind regarda autour. « Il semblerait que le reste part en retraite. » il observa.

Il vit Harry tourner sa tête vers Silica. « Silica, derrière toi ! » Il hurla.

Lind se tourna et vit alors qu'une Silica alertée esquiva l'attaque et riposta avec sa dague, la lueur familière d'une capacité d'épée s'activant. Elle attaqua alors, poignardant le PKs trois fois, et il vit ses yeux s'écarquiller d'horreur alors que le joueur s'effondra et se brisa.

##

PoH observa depuis son point d'observation alors que ceux qu'il avait convaincu de devenir des tueurs étaient acheminés avec une expression neutre sur son visage. Il avait l'intention que ce soit une opportunité pour ceux qui étaient rassemblé d'avoir un impact, et bien qu'ils l'aient fait, ce n'était pas de la manière qu'il avait prévu.

Au lieu de les avoir massacrant un chef de guilde et ses compagnons, il avait perdu plusieurs recurues, y comprit des qui auraient pu se prouver utile.

Oh et bien, ils pouvaient être remplacés.

Il les avait appâter avec une rhétorique parlant de faire de SAO un monde pour les forts, et ils avaient été séduits. Il était certain qu'il y en aura d'autre qui l'écouteront, sans jamais réaliser qu'il le faisait pour qu'ils puissent tuer d'autres personnes, ou meurt en essayant, pour son propre amusement.

Il devait reconnaître que ces trois-là étaient bon, tout de même. Même quand ils avaient été surpris, ils avaient réussis à s'en sortir avant l'arrivée des renforts. Vrai, la fille s'était tenue à mettre hors service, du moins jusqu'à la dernière partie, mais ils avaient réussis à repousser leurs attaquants.

Les renforts l'avait transformer en une débâcle, mais il ne pouvait pas avoir prédit cela, pas qu'il en avait quelque chose à faire.

Si ceux rassemblé sous sa bannière mourraient, ainsi soit-il. Leur morts étaient amusantes pour lui de toute façon.

Quand même, cela voulait dire qu'il devra retarder la sortie de son groupe au grand public d'une façon grandiose pour le moment. Des vingt-cinq qu'il avait emmener, neuf d'entre eux étaient morts, ce qui voulait dire qu'il devra en recruter plus.

De toute façon, ils retourneront et tous les joueurs d'SAO apprendront à craindre le nom qu'il avait choisi pour son groupe.

Laughing Coffin.

AN : Après ce chapitre je veux juste préciser que PK veut dire Player Killer. Donc les tueurs de joueurs ou joueurs tueurs, les deux fonctionnent.

Et Laughing Coffin que j'ai préféré laisser tel quel veut dire Tombeau Rieur mais je ne sais plus si il y a une abréviation plus tard donc vous savez maintenant ce que cela veut dire si vous ne parlez pas du tout anglais.


	15. Chapitre 13

**Bon aujourd'hui deux chapitres en un jour, même si c'est parce que l'autre je n'arrivait pas à le poster depuis deux jour et que celui-ci je viens de le finir. J'espère que vous aimez et à bientôt.**

Chapitre 13 : Innocence Perdue

 **20 Juin 2023 – 25ème Étage d'Aincrad, Chemin vers Feldin**

Harry regarda son entourage une dernière fois avant de ranger son épée avec lassitude. Un regard vers son HUD lui montra que la quantité de temps passé, depuis sa première confrontation avec Lind, pour finir par une bataille rangée avec un nombre de joueurs criminels essayant de le tuer avait pris moins de trente minutes. Drôle, avec la fatigue qu'il ressentait, il aurait pensé que cela avait duré des heures.

Il vit un mouvement venant du dessus et vit Pina faisant des cercles a dessus de tout le monde maintenant que le combat avait pris fin. Une partie de lui était soulagé par cela, comme il avait perdu de vue le dragon à plume depuis le début de son dernier… désagrément était le terme le plus poli auquel il pouvait penser. Qu'elle aille bien était rassurant, spécialement car il doutait que Silica aurait put supporter de la perdre en plus de ce qui était déjà arrivé.

Et parlant de Silica…

Il tourna son attention vers sa compagne, qui avait baissé sa dague, mais qui fixait d'un regard vide l'endroit où le joueur qu'elle avait tué s'était brisé. Il vit sa main se relâcher et le son de la dague touchant le sol était probablement plus fort ce qu'il était réellement. « Que, qu'est-ce que j'ai... » elle commença à dire, mais n'arrivait pas à terminer sa phrase. « Je, je ne voulais pas… Pourquoi ? » Elle tomba à genoux tandis que la réalité de ce qu'elle venait de faire commençait à pénétrer dans son esprit.

Harry laissa échapper un soupire triste alors qu'il se dirigeait lentement vers elle. Il savait ce qu'elle ressentait, il avait une réaction similaire deux années auparavant. Elle était en train d'essayer de digérer le fait qu'elle venait de tuer un autre être humain, et cela entrait en contradiction avec les valeurs et le respect de la vie qu'on lui avait inculqué, ce qui rendait difficile pour elle le traitement.

Il savait très bien ce qu'elle ressentait, peu importe à quel point il souhaitait le contraire.

S'arrêtant juste à côté d'elle, il se mit lentement à genoux et plaça une main sur son épaule. Elle eu un mouvement de recule sous le toucher, mais ne s'éloigna pas. « Silica, » il dit d'une voix douce.

Elle leva lentement les yeux. « H-harry ? » elle demanda.

Il lui donna un sourire triste. « Tu n'a pas besoin de le retenir. » il lui dit. « Laisse-le juste sortir. » Il laissa échapper un grognement tandis qu'elle se jetait basiquement sur lui et enfonce son visage dans sa poitrine. Il enveloppa lentement un de ses bras autour de ses épaules pour la tenir alors que son corps était secoué par ses sanglots. Il sentit un poids tomber sur son épaule, avec un gazouillement confus, alors que Pina vint inspecter ce qui se passait. Le dragon à plume semblait sentir la détresse de Silica et se fit un chemin vers elle pour commence à la frotter son museau contre la fille, lui envoyant des doux gazouillements et roucoulements.

Harry utilisa son bras libre pour lui caresser doucement le dos, mais il ne dit rien. Que pouvait-il dire ? Que ça ira bien ? Ce serait un mensonge et il le savait. Elle devra vivre avec cela pour le reste de sa vie. L'impact diminuera avec le temps, il le savait, mais ce qui venait d'arriver ne pouvait pas être défait. Peut importe à quel point ils essayaient.

Et une partie de lui rageait devant la perte de son innocence, cela rageait l'assombrissement de l'un des rares éléments positifs qu'il avait trouvé à être piégé ici. Elle rageait à lui, pour son propre échec dans sa protection, d'elle et de ces éléments positifs. Et aussi vite que c'était apparu, et aussi chaudement qu'elle avait brûlée, elle partie. Ce qui suivit fut une certitude soutenue par une furie glaciale.

Il trouvera les responsables de ceci, que ce soit Kayaba, ou qui que ce soit qui a envoyé ces psychopathes, et cela leur _coûtera très cher_.

##

Klein avait rapidement obtenu de tout le monde de laisser les deux un peu d'espace. Cela ne devrait pas être quelque chose qui devient un spectacle pour eux tous, et pour être honnête, il était surpris que Harry arrivait à tenir le coup. Ou peut-être que non.

Le garçon lui était toujours apparu comme étant un adulte dans le corps d'un enfant, malgré son comportement parfois. C'était comme si il avait traversé des choses que quelqu'un de deux fois son age aurait eu du mal à faire face. Et maintenant ça…

En y repensant, il pouvait le voir. Le gamin avait gardé sa raison quand tous les autres, même Kirito dans sa propre façon, paniquaient alors qu'ils découvraient qu'ils étaient piégés ici, comme si ce n'était pas la première crise dans laquelle il s'était trouvé. Comment le gamin s'était facilement adapté aux règles d'Aincrad, comme si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il devait s'adapter à quelque chose de totalement différent. Du comment il était un naturel au combat, comme si il avait dû combattre pour sa vie auparavant…

Qu'est-ce qu'avait traversé le gamin avant de terminer ici ?

Il regarda sur le côté et vit Dale fixer ses mains en une sorte d'horreur choqué et il se rappela que son ami et camarade de guilde avait tué l'un de ces gars. Il devra l'aider à traverser cela.

Si ils pouvaient actuellement se bourrer la gueule, il aurait commencé en lui achetant assez d'alcool pour s'enivrer tout en l'accompagnant, mais pour l'instant, il devra simplement être là pour son ami. Même si quelques verres ou dix ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. Il remarqua le reste de sa guilde se rapprocher également, tous se rapprochant pour aider.

Qu'est-ce que ce jour était un jour de merde.

##

Les mains de Lind ne voulaient pas s'arrêter de trembler tandis que les événements de la dernière demi heure commençaient à faire son effet. Tout était allé mal, quoiqu'il ne pouvait blâmer personne. Comment le pouvait-il ? Ce n'est pas comme si d'avoir des Pks sortir des bois comme ça et l'attaquer, lui et sa guilde, et même Hadrian et Silica comme ça était quelque chose que l'on pouvait anticiper.

Combattre soudainement pour sa vie, et regarder alors que le garçon détruisant complètement ces tueurs comme un Oni déchaîné avait aussi mit leur duel plus tôt sous des perspectives différentes.

Il n'avait réellement aucune chance, et c'était maintenant clair. Oh, il l'avait touché quelques fois, mais aucune frappe n'avait été solide ou net. Le garçon dominait le combat, le contrôlant , le laissant passer sa colère et frustration, mais il était toujours sous contrôle. Quand il avait dit que c'était vain, il avait raison. Et ce n'était pas juste le duel qui avait été inutile, la confrontation tout entière l'avait été.

Lind avait permit à sa propre fierté de l'aveugler.

Et en voyant la réaction du garçon quand Silica avait été menacé, cela illuminait d'une toute autre lumière les réservations de Schivata. Son second avait clairement vu quelque chose shez ce garçon, quelque chose qui l'avait rendu méfiant.

Mais ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle ses mains tremblaient. Il avait été forcé de faire face à des personnes qui voulaient le tuer, qui avaient tués des membres de sa guilde. Il avait été forcé de tuer, et par ses action pendant le combat, il savait que deux étaient morts de ses mains.

Et cela ne prenait même pas en compte les membres de sa guilde qui étaient morts. Tués par ceux qui avaient essayé de le tuer. Et bien qu'il ne dirait pas qu'ils avaient été des amis, ces membres de la guilde lui faisaient confiance pour sortir d'ici vivant, et étaient restés avec lui pendant les retombées de ce qui était arrivé quand son plan pour discréditer Kibaou avait mal tourné. Il était resté avec lui et il les avait laissé tomber.

Et une fois qu'il arriverait à empêcher ses mains de trembler, il parlera avec Hadrian, parler vraiment, et ensuite il retournera à Frieven et réfléchira à ce qu'il devrait faire dorénavant.

##

Kirito passa sa main dans ses cheveux alors que le rush d'après le combat disparaissait en un essai d'empêcher au moins une de ses mains de trembler. Cela avait été trop proche, et deux personnes qu'il voyait comme des amis avaient dû combattre pour leurs vies.

Que lui, Klein et le reste étaient arrivé à temps pour faire fuir les attaquants était bon. Qu'ils aient dû le faire aussi violemment, et dans certains cas mortellement, allait lui donner des cauchemars.

Une partie de lui avait pensé être préparé à la possibilité. Certains joueurs avaient essayés de le tuer avant, soit directement ou indirectement, donc la possibilité était là, que les circonstances pourraient le forcer à le faire, peu importe à quel point il essayait de l'éviter. Et donc, il se pensait au moins préparé un petit peu pour cela.

Mais il avait complètement tort.

C'était arrivé si rapidement, qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps remarquer que le coup qu'il donnait était mortel quand il avait découpé l'un des joueurs attaquant de la hanche jusqu'à l'épaule, et il n'avait pas le temps de s'arrêter sous le choc avant de devoir bloquer un autre coup et de retirer le bras d'un de ses attaquant.

Il avait réagit à l'instinct, et ce n'était qu'après que le combat s'était terminé qu'il avait enregistré ce qu'il avait fait.

Qu'il avait pris la vie de quelqu'un.

Une partie de lui avait commencer à apprécier SAO jusqu'à un certain degré, de voir les bons côtés et apprécier les bon moments qu'il avait trouvé ici. Mais maintenant…

Mais maintenant c'était terni par ce qui était arrivé aujourd'hui.

##

Silica reprit lentement le contrôle de ses sanglots alors que les câlins de Pina et la douce embrasse de Harry servait à la stabiliser. Elle leva la tête pour regarder ses yeux et vit la triste compréhension dans son regard, et cela ne demandait aucun bond de logique difficile pour savoir pourquoi.

Il savait. Il savait ce qu'elle ressentait. Le sentiment d'horreur de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Il savait, car il avait été là. Et certaines choses qu'elle avait vu chez lui avaient maintenant du sens.

Le pourquoi les combats plus dangereux étaient confrontés avec la mine plus froide d'un vétéran. Sa furie froide vers Lind quelques mois auparavant et plus tôt dans la journée. Sa méfiance envers certaines personnes car une partie de lui voyait à travers le masque publique qu'ils portaient.

Cela expliquait aussi pourquoi il avait réagit aussi violemment quand ce PK avait fait un geste pour la tuer.

Et elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi il évitait les questions sur son passé pour la plupart, et pourquoi il ne posait aucune question sur les leurs. Ce n'était pas juste une des règles non-écrites de SAO, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était une personne naturellement privée.

C'était parce qu'il n'aimait pas en parlé car personne ne comprendrait vraiment ce qu'il avait traversé, et cela avait laissé ses cicatrices sur lui.

Il la relâcha gentiment et se leva avant de l'aider à se remettre sur ses pieds. Il serra gentiment son épaule et marcha vers l'endroit où les autres se trouvaient. Elle leva les bras pour retirer Pina de son épaule, serrant le dragon à plume contre sa poitrine, et le suivit.

En dépit de quel âge elle avait, son enfance avait atteint son terme aujourd'hui.

##

« Comment il s'en sort ? » Harry demanda à Klein dès qu'il eut rejoins ses côtés.

« Dale ? » Klein demanda. « Assez bien, j'imagine. Et toi et Silica ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Assez bien, j'imagine. » Il répondit. « Je vais avoir des cauchemars à ce sujet, et c'est si j'arrive même à dormir les prochains jours. Quant à Silica... » Il tourna la tête et la vit se diriger vers lui, son expression montrant clairement qu'elle essayait de se reprendre. « Elle s'en sort pour le moment. Ça ne va pas durer, mais espérons que nous pouvons aller quelque part un peu plus privé avant ça. »

Klein lui lança un regard curieux mais Harry ne s'ennuya pas à expliquer. Il approcha seulement les autres membres de la guilde et serra l'épaule de Dale. Il regarda à nouveau Klein. « Soit juste là pour lui, Klein. »

« Il est mon ami, je serais là. »

Harry hocha la tête et marcha vers Kirito, qui regardait le terrain les entourant sans vraiment voir quoi que ce soit, son esprit clairement préoccupé. Il se tourna vers Harry quand le bruit des ses pas traversa ce qui passait dans son esprit.

« Comment va Silica ? » il demanda.

« Elle s'est reprise pour l'instant. » Harry répondit.

Kirito hocha la tête et retourna son attention vers l'entourage. « Cela a été une journée de merde. » Il dit simplement.

« Ouais, ça l'est. » Harry répondit.

« Est-ce que cela devient plus facile ? » Une voix demanda.

Harry et Kirito se tournèrent et vit Lind se rapprocher d'eux.

« Pourquoi demandes-tu ? » Harry demanda.

Lind le regarda. « Tu as dis quelque chose pendant que nous combattions ces… bâtards… » il répondit. « Quelque chose comme quoi tu aurais besoin de quelque chose pour rire pour compenser les cauchemars que tu allais avoir. »

« Tu veux dire quand tu as dis que au lieu d'étrangler Argo pour interférer, tu allais l'embrasser à la place ? » Harry questionna.

Lind rougit d'embarras. « Et bien, si elle ne l'avait pas fait, je ne pense pas que nous aurions reçu du renfort, mais oui. » il dit. « Quand même, ta réponse laissait entendre que tu parlais d'expérience. »

Harry soupira. « Si tu veux dire avoir des jours de merde comme celui que nous avons déjà eu… cela n'est pas devenu plus facile pour moi, et j'espère que cela ne le deviendra jamais. »

Lind opina et ferma les yeux. « Je vois. » Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda Harry dans les yeux. « Je ne pense pas que je t'aimerai un jour, mais après ça… et bien, c'est vain de garder de la rancune sur ce qui est arrivé. J'ai laissé ma fierté se mettre sur le chemin, et des personnes sont mortes, donc… j'ai besoin de m'excuser. »

Harry montra son accord. « En effet, » il répondit. « Mais pas à moi. »

Lind hocha la tête, et tourna pour s'en aller.

« Lind, » Harry dit. « Prends soin de toi. »

Lind se tourna et hocha la tête, avant de partir.

Harry le regarda partir et hocha la tête pour lui-même. Lind avait raison, ils ne s'entendraient probablement jamais, le joueur plus vieux lui rappelait trop les personnes comme Dudley et Draco. Mais après ça, il était d'accord pour simplement le laisser seul et aller de l'avant.

Il doutait que les deux autres l'auraient fait.

Il tourna son attention à nouveau vers le reste et les observa. Silica s'en sortait toujours, même si la façon dont elle serrait Pina comme une bouée indiquait qu'il avait vraiment besoin de l'emmener quelque part privé pour qu'elle puisse avoir une bonne crise de nerf. Klein et les membres de sa guilde étaient toujours à côté de Dale, qui commençait à se reprendre, et il savait qu'ils seront là pour lui.

Quant à Kirito…

Il regarda Kirito, qui paraissait comme si les événements qui étaient arrivés commençaient à le frapper de plein fouet.

Si il était jamais assez important pour une biographie, une partie de lui décida que la discussion de Dumbledore avec lui après Quirrel serait résumé par une tape sur l'épaule et une discussion énigmatique présageant le futur. Lui et le Directeur avaient parlé de bien plus que ce livre illustré pour enfant, bien sûr – du comment le monde qu'ils voudraient avoir, était un bien meilleur endroit que le monde qu'ils avaient, de comment pour faire leur vie dans le monde face à eux, ils devaient quelques fois faire des choses qui semblait comme une trahison à ce rêve…

Il admettait qu'il n'avait pas compris certaines choses – et si Albus Dumbledore pouvait admettre une telle chose, alors Harry pouvait accepter la confusion que la fin de sa première année lui faisait encore sentir aujourd'hui quelques fois.

Mais ça avait commencé, effectivement, avec du simple réconfort, un humain traitant l'autre comme un humain. Cela l'avait encadré pour qu'ils puissent parler du reste. Cela comprenait le pourquoi il avait été laissé avec les Dursleys, pour être élevé dans un environnement sans amour car il serait plus en sécurité que toutes les autres alternatives disponibles à cette époque, et comment les choses sont devenues ce qu'elles étaient. Oh, il savait qu'il ne lui avait pas tout dit le Directeur avait admit qu'il y avait des choses qu'il ne pouvait, ou ne voulait pas encore dire. Certaines d'entre elles, il avait besoin de dire certaines choses avant. Et pour lui dire ces choses…

Mais Dumbledore lui avait assuré – les cauchemars, le doute, les sentiments étrangement conflictuels sur sa famille vivante – tout cela était humain. Un bon signe.

Et cela avait commencé avec du simple réconfort et du contact.

Il tendit le bras et serra légèrement l'épaule de Kirito. Il fut rassuré lorsque Kirito l'accepta d'un signe de tête.

« Si l'un de vous a besoin de parler, je serai là pour écouter, » il dit. « Néanmoins, nous devrions nous diriger autre part et trouver quelque part pour aller. » Il regarda autour. « J'en ai assez de ce putain d'étage. »

 **Aincrad, 24ème Étage, Panareze**

Asuna se trouvait à attendre impatiemment un mot de Kirito sur le déroulement des événements. Argo avait envoyé un message sur les mouvements de Lind, et sa probable localisation plusieurs heures auparavant, et Kirito était parti pour assurer les arrières de Hadrian et de Silica. Ils avaient argumenté sur qui allait y aller et qui allait resté, comme ils ne pouvaient pas écarter la possibilité que Lind allait utiliser les Chats Noirs du Clair de Lune contre eux, mais il semblerait que cette crainte était sans fondement.

Donc maintenant, elle attendait près de la porte de téléportation, au cas où Kirito les avait déjà rejoint et qu'ils avaient simplement décidé de venir directement ici, plutôt que de la laisser savoir avec un message. Cela ressemblerait bien à Kirito…

Son attention fut attrapé par la lumière de quelque se téléportant et elle remarqua Kirito, Hadrian et Silica, accompagné de Klein et de sa guilde faire un pas sur la plate-forme. Elle marcha vers eux, principalement pour lui dire ce qu'elle pensait, quand elle vit les mines sombres sur leurs visages, et elle savait ce que cela voulait dire.

Quelque chose avait mal tourné.

C'était comme si une différente partie d'elle s'avança, un ensemble différent d'outils. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait être la tacticienne calme, et la rageuse, le mot d'Hadrian était adapté dans le sens anglais, harpie. Elle pouvait être une harpie.

Aucun n'était nécessaire maintenant. Et bien, peut-être un peut de tact calme-

Même cela fut repoussé quand les yeux de Kirito rencontrèrent les siens.

« Que… était-ce si mauvais ? »

« Pas Lind, » Hadrian dit, et Asuna fut à nouveau surprise par la vieillesse de ses yeux, d'une façon qu'aucun outil cosmétique permettait de le faire. « Quelques PKs se sont impliqués. »

La main d'Asuna se plaça devant sa bouche sous le choc. « PKs ? Vous avez rencontré des… est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? »

« Nous avons dû… nous défendre. » Kirito arriva finalement, son discours brisé et pas aussi tranquille que d'habitude. La façade calme était maintenant absente. « Nous avons dû- Dale a- et je- Asuna, j'ai _tué_ maintenant. Je ne peux pas- j'ai tué. Pour de vrai. »

Elle vit Hadrian tendre le bras et serrer l'épaule de Kirito « Si c'était facile, je ne serai pas capable d'être ton ami, Kirito. » Il lança un regard vers Asuna. « Rentrons à l'intérieur, ce n'est pas un endroit approprié pour cette discussion. »

Asuna ne put que hocher la tête.

Les autres dans la taverne semblèrent remarquer leur humeur et leur laissa de la place. Rencontrant le regard de Keita, Asuna secoua une fois la tête. Keita hocha la tête, comprenant que ce qui allait être discuté allait être privé, et conduit sa guilde dehors. Il avait passé suffisamment de temps avec lles quatre pour commencer à voir les indices.

Peu importe le sujet sur lequel ils allaient parler, cela n'avait rien avoir avec sa guilde, et en jugeant par les expressions sur le visage de tous les autres, c'était quelque chose de sérieux. Elle était soulagé qu'il l'avait compris.

Elle observa alors que tout le monde prenait un siège silencieusement. Elle remarqua de façon absente la présence d'Argo dans l'ombre, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse aller vers elle pour la faire sortir, Hadrian regarda La Rate.

« Tu ferais bien de t'asseoir également, Argo. » il dit. « Quelques merdes sont arrivées, et tu ferais tout aussi bien de les apprendre maintenant. J'ai suffisamment confiance en toi pour que tu saches ce qui est… hors marché. »

Argo se montra ouvertement et lui lança un regard sérieux. « Si mauvais, Harry ? » elle demanda.

Il opina. « Si mauvais que ça. »

Elle hocha la tête, ouvrit son inventaire et matérialisa quelque chose que Asuna n'avait jamais vu auparavant. « Cela nous assurera notre confidentialité, quelque chose que j'ai accidentellement crée un couple de semaine auparavant. » Elle dit. « Si vous voulez quelque chose à boire ou manger, vous devez le commander maintenant. »

Tout le monde le fit, et les yeux d'Asuna s'écarquillèrent devant le fait que tout le monde dans le groupe avait commandé les boissons les plus puissantes au menu, et dans de grande quantités. Ils n'était peut-être pas capable de devenir bourré, mais il était claire qu'ils allaient certainement essayer.

Sachant ce qu'elle avait déjà entendue, elle allait probablement vouloir faire la même chose.

Quand leur commande arriva, Argo tapa l'objet et tout au-delà de leur table devint assourdi.

« Huh, sympa. » Hadrian remarqua. « Et tu l'as fit accidentellement ? Je ne te prenais pas pour une artisane. »

« Je suis une fille à beaucoup de talents. »

Il hocha la tête puis soupira.

« Et bien Argo, » il dit. « Tu avais raison sur le sujet de Lind planifiant quelque chose. Nous l'avons rencontré sur le chemin entre Stahlhold et Feldin. Nous avons parlé, nous nous sommes disputés, et je l'ai provoqué avec des remarques bien choisies. Il n'a pas pris l'appât, mais ça l'a fait changé de plan de… ce qu'il avait prévu de faire. » Il prit une longue gorgée de l'une des tasses devant lui.

« En tout cas, il décida de me lancer un duel, la règle de la moitié de vie, et nous avons dansé pendant cinq minutes avant de lui dire qu'il perdait son temps, et le mien. » Il soupira. « Et alors, les choses ont commencé à partir en vrille. » Il regarda Silica puis les autres. « Un couple de PKs ont pris avantage de Silica, ils l'avaient paralysé et sous leurs coupe. l'un de se plaignait qu'il voulait voir quelqu'un mourir, et déclara qu'il ne s'était pas amusé depuis qu'une autre joueuse appelée Rain, tu voudras peut-être la trouver, s'était échappée. Considérant ce qu'il a dit sur ce qu'il avait fait à son ami je ne peux qu'imaginer ce que son idée d'amusement était. Il fit un geste pour tuer Silice et… et bien, disons juste qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de faire autre chose avant je je ne lui retire sa tête. »

Tandis qu'il parlait, Asuna nota que sa voix devenait plus froide, ses yeux semblaient gagner un éclat de l'intérieur, reflétant la furie que le souvenir semblait lui donner avant qu'il ne se calme. Elle se demanda si c'était une illusion d'optique, et les mots qu'il venait de prononcer s'inscrivaient finalement dans son esprit et ses pensées se s'arrêtèrent brièvement sous le choc.

Hadrian avait tué quelqu'un pour sauver Silica. Le garçon poli, légèrement amicale avec l'esprit occasionnellement mordant, avait tué quelqu'un.

Les implications sur les penchants de celui qu'il avait tué, cependant…

 _Je ne peux pas vraiment l'en blâmer,_ elle pensa. _Je n'aime pas ça, je déteste ça actuellement, mais je ne peux pas l'en blâmer. Et qu'est-ce que ça dis sur mes changements ?_ Et c'était une question personnelle intéressante qu'elle devra se poser plus tard, pas maintenant.

Elle remarqua qu'Argo portait une expression tout aussi choquée sur son visage, ce qui ne la surpris pas. Ce qui la surpris cependant, c'est comment elle se durcit en sortant une liste et commença à la survoler. Elle s'arrêta à un point et le sélectionna. Quelques images, plus comme des dessins, se matérialisèrent et elle les leva.

« L'un d'eux semble familier ? » elle demanda.

Hadrian y jeta un coup d'œil et en pointa deux. « Ces deux-là, » il dit. « Je reconnais ces deux-là. Pas exactement ce à quoi ils ressemblaient, mais le sac avec les trous sur celui de gauche, et ce masque sur la droite… c'est eux. »

« Merde. » Argo jura. « J'avais peur de ça. » Elle rangea les autres images et laissa dehors les deux autres. « Johnny Black et XaXa aux yeux rouges. » Elle dit, en les pointant tout les deux. « Je n'ai entendu parlé d'eux que récemment, mais ils sont de belles ordures. Lequel as-tu tué ? »

« Johnny Black. » Harry répondit.

« Bien. »

Harry et les autres clignèrent des yeux.

« Ton estimation de sa définition d'amusement n'est pas très éloigné. » Argo dit. « Il a apparemment, et bien avait, quelque chose pour la torture et le viol, et le sexe n'avait pas d'importance. Cette joueuse, Rain ? Son ami n'était pas sa seule victime connue. Cela avait expliqué actuellement quelques morts que j'ai découvert. Je ne sais pas pour XaXa, mais je ne serais pas surprise si il était semblable. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à XaXa ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Sais pas, il a essayé d'attaquer, j'ai bloqué, et l'ai envoyé au loin. Les choses sont devenues confuses après ça car leurs amis sont sortis de leur cachette. Qui que ce soit que Lind avait avec lui… » Il secoua sa tête.

« Tu es certain que ce n'est pas lui qui les a ramené ? »

« Il était trop surpris pour que ce soit quelque chose d'autre, Argo. » Harry dit. « Il est toujours vivant, et a tué deux d'entre eux que je sais. » Il devint pensif. « J'en ai tué trois autres, et... » il s'interrompit, regarda Silica et les autres, et secoua alors sa tête. « En tout cas, Klein et les autres sont arrivés, et on les a forcé à battre en retraite. »

Argo hocha la tête, gardant ses pensées pour elle-même. Elle regarda alors le reste du groupe, vit les expressions sur le visage de Dale, Kirito et Silica et grimaça. « Et bien, » elle dit. « Cela sonne comme si ça a été une journée de merde. »

Harry lâcha un reniflement amer. « C'est le dire gentiment. » il répliqua et pris un autre verre.

« Comment- comment te tiens-tu ? » Asuna demanda.

Harry soupira et posa son verre. « À peu près aussi bien que ce que l'on peut attendre, vraiment.' il dit. « Ce qui veut dire, à peine. » Il regarda Asuna. « Et je vois cette expression sur ton visage, ne le fais pas. »

Asuna cligna des yeux. « Quoi ? » elle demanda confuse.

« Ne me donne pas de la pitié. Je n'en ai pas besoin, et je n'en veux pas. » il dit durement.

« Ce n'est pas- » elle commença à dire quand il leva sa main.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais faire. » Il dit. « Je le sais Asuna, mais j'ai déjà eu affaire à de la merde comme ça avant, et je reconnais de la pitié quand je la vois. La dernière chose dont j'ai besoin, que _nous_ ayons besoin, c'est ça. Crois moi. » Il se frotta le visage et regarda son verre vide. « Et merde, voila un autre cauchemar à ajouter à la putain de liste. »

C'est ça qui lui dit juste à quel point il était destabilisé. Quand il disait qu'il s'en sortait à peine, il disait la vérité. Elle regarda Silica et réalisa pourquoi il essayait de rester composé.

« Oh merde. » elle souffla. « Silica, elle a eu à… »

Harry hocha la tête pendant qu'il tendait le bras pour presser l'épaule de la fille qui avait été s compagne depuis si longtemps. Il regarda alors tout le monde et soupira.

« Et bien, si vous avez payé attention, et Kirito était là quand Lind l'a comprit, donc je ferais tout aussi bien de vous le dire. » Il prit une profonde inspiration. « Aujourd'hui… ce n'était pas la première fois que j'ai tué quelqu'un. Légitime défense, défense de quelqu'un d'autre, cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance pourquoi, mais c'était il y a deux ans. »

Et donc il leurs dit au sujet de Quirrel, de comment il avait dû tuer un autre être humain. Il retoucha la magie, venant avec une explication ordinaire pour ça, mais il leur dit. Il leur dit à propos de la connexion de l'homme à Voldemort, qu'il appela juste le criminelle qui avait assassiné ses parents. Il leur dit comment l'homme avait agis d'une telle manière qu'il menaçait les vies des autres élèves. Il leur dit comment il s'était retrouvé seul avec l'homme quand il avait révélé ses vrais intentions, et l'altercation qui avait suivi.

Il leur raconta comment l'homme était mort, comment il se rappelait les cris de l'homme et l'odeur de chair brûlée.

Il leur dit alors comment le directeur de son école l'avait aidé à traversé le pire. Il leur parla des cauchemars, des doutes, du sentiment qu'il avait trahi quelque chose, et comment cela l'avait affecté les quelques mois qui suivirent. Il leur dit comment même si ce sentiment s'atténuait, il ne disparaissait jamais.

Il remarquèrent tous les larmes. Pendant qu'il racontait son histoire, sa voix ne se brisa jamais, mais les larmes coulaient le long de son visage. Ils regardèrent pendant qu'il pleurait silencieusement.

Pendant qu'il pleurait pour la vie prise ce jour-là, et les vies prises ce jour-ci.

Pour l'enfance, ce qui passait pour, qui avait pris fin et ne pouvait jamais être reprise.

##

C'était plus tard cette nuit, ou tôt le matin, quand il sentit Silica sursauter de ce qui ne pouvait être qu'un sommeil agité. Alors qu'ils avaient souvent essayé de dormir dans des chambres séparées si possible, des lits séparés quand ça ne l'était pas, ils ne l'avait pas fait cette nuit-là. Pas à cause d'un quelconque changement dans leurs sentiments, pas parce que les choses avançaient d'une façon différente.

Non, c'était parce que, là maintenant, ils avaient tous les deux besoins de quelque chose, _quelqu'un_ à qui se tenir.

Pas qu'Harry avait dormi. Il ne s'attendait pas à le faire, et avait abandonné tout espoir il y a des heures. Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il voyait le regard accusateur de ceux qu'il avait tué. Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il entendait les cris d'un homme brûlant à mort. Non, il ne s'attendait pas à dormir cette nuit, mais le contact avec Silica gardait le pire au loin.

Et il espérait que cela faisait de même pour elle, même si son sommeil était agité.

Cela ne sera pas un temps facile, pour aucun d'entre eux, mais ils le traverseraient. Éventuellement, l'horreur qu'ils avaient vécu s'estompera, mais ne disparaîtra pas. Il le savait.

Même si cela ne le faisait pas se sentir mieux à ce sujet.

Il entendit Silica soupirer tristement, et la sentit bouger.

« Je sais que tu es réveillé, Harry, » elle dit, sans avoir besoin de le regarder.

Harry bougea et s'assit également. « Je ne pouvais pas dormir, pas que je m'y attendais. » Il répondit.

« Si c'est toujours comme ça, je comprends. » elle dit. « Je souhaite ne pas comprendre, mais... »

« Ouais, je sais. »

Les deux restèrent assis comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Silica ne change de position pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

« J'ai réalisé quelque chose sur ce qui s'est passé plus tôt. » elle dit. « Quelque chose qui n'a aucun sens. Quand tu m'as sauvé, tu étais trop loin pour clore la distance comme tu l'as fait, mais tu l'as quand même fait. » Elle prit une inspiration. « Il n'y a qu'une seule façon à laquelle je peux penser qui pourrait permettre de faire quelque chose comme ça, du moins si nous étions dans le monde réel. Et si c'était ça, je peux comprendre pourquoi tu n'en as pas parlé, si tu pensais même à cette chose depuis que tout a commencé. »

Harry cligna des yeux plein de confusion. « Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? » il demanda.

Elle se pencha jusqu'à ce que sa bouche soit contre son oreille, le reste de son corps se pressant d'une façon inconfortable, mais agréablement proche. Ce qu'elle dit doucement le choqua.

« Magie. »

 **Aincrad, Zone d'Administration du MJ**

Kayaba revisionna les donnée que Cardinal avait marqué pour lui. Quelque chose était arrivé que le système n'arrivait pas comprendre, quelque chose complètement hors de toute attente.

Il sorti l'enregistrement de l'accident et le regarda dans sa totalité une nouvelle fois. De quand Hadrian avait confronté Lind, jusqu'à quand XaXa aux Yeux Rouges et Johnny Black avait Silica sans défense. Il avait besoin du contexte de tout ce qui était arrivé là.

Il regarda alors que Johnny Black levait sa dague pour poignarder Silica et fut arrêté. Il mit l'enregistrement en pause et relut à nouveau les données, payant attention à ce qui était arrivé pendant cette durée spécifique.

Il semblait qu'entre un instant et le suivant, le joueur connu sous le nom d'Hadrian était à un endroit, puis à un autre, retirant le bras de Johnny Black, suivi de sa tête. Il vérifia pour voir si il y avait un bug inconnu, ce qui était certainement possible, dans la zone autour de l'incident ou les joueurs impliqués, et n'en trouva aucun.

Alors comment avait-il bouger d'un endroit à un autre en un instant ?

Il ne savait pas comment le garçon l'avait fait. Était-ce un exploit ? Était-ce un bug qu'il ne pouvait pas trouver ? Était-ce autre chose ? Il ne savait pas.

Ce qu'il savait, c'était que c'était quelque chose de nouveau, et donc intéressant.

Il fit une note de garder un œil sur le garçon. Il devenait tout aussi intéressant qu'un autre joueur.

 **Sinon plus qu'un chapitre avant la fin de cette partie et donc de l'interlude suivant.**


	16. Chapitre 14

Chapitre 14 – Temps Loin, Temps pour se Reposer

 **21 Juin 2023 – 24ème Étage d'Aincrad, Panareze**

Harry n'essaya même pas de cacher son épuisement en s'asseyant devant la table. Il ne s'attendait pas à réussir à dormir la nuit dernière, et il ne l'avait pas fit, quoique pas entièrement à cause de l'accident du jour précédent. Non, cela avait été à cause du chaudron en ébullition que Silica avait décidé de laisser tomber sur ses genoux après qu'elle se soit réveillé après un cauchemar, ou peut-être juste le souvenir de l'accident. L'un comme l'autre aurait marché, et le dernier aurait certainement été assez similaire au premier pour qu'il n'y ait pas de différence.

De toutes les choses auxquelles il aurait put attendre d'elle, qu'elle connaisse l'existence de la magie, et lui en parlant, était très bas sur la liste. Il avait essayé de faire comme si de rien était, mais sa surprise avait été bien trop sincère quand elle avait théorisé qu'il avait utilisé la magie pour l'atteindre, et elle avait bondit dessus comme un chat. Ajoute à cela qu'elle avait pressé son propre corps contre le sien, sa propre fatigue, et son cerveau s'est arrêté avant qu'il ne puisse se reprendre. Cela avait rendu la tâche plus aisée pour elle pour lui arracher la vérité, et le fire admettre qu'il savait de quoi il parlait.

 _Elle était une intelligente garce en faisant ça_ , il pensa avec admiration. _Je l'avait mentalement mise comme Poufsouffle, mais putain si elle ne montre pas un peu de Serpentard ici. Et_ _fichus fait que d'être un adolescent ait si bien fonctionné ici pour elle._

Elle lui avait dit comment elle savait à propos de la magie, par chance. De comment son grand-ère et son arrière-grand-père avaient été exposés à une malédiction très… unique…, ainsi qu'à des artefacts, les potions, et juste le chaos général qui n'aurait pas été déplacé dans Poudlard lorsque les jumeaux Weasley décidaient qu'ils devait animer l'endroit.

Et bien, peut être un peu déplacé si il en croyait les histoires. Mais si la même la moitié de ces histoires étaient vraies, Fred et George seraient bien à leur place, là-bas.

Maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle savait pour la magie, il se sentait coupable de l'avoir gardé secret, mêm si elle n'avait pas soulever de problème la dessus. Elle savait le secret invoqué, et c'était le fait que sa propre famille était d'une manière impliquée qu'elle savait. Et bien, ça et qu'elle était du quartier de Nerima.

Apparemment des choses étranges se produisaient là-bas.

En tout cas, après la petite révélation, ni l'un ni l'autre allaient être capable de dormir, ou de se rendormir dans le cas de Silica, aussi agité qu'il serait. Donc il parlèrent.

Il parlèrent du jour précédent, maintenant que le choc immédiat était passé. Ils parlèrent de comment le monde pouvait être injuste et de comment ils voudraient que ce soit autrement. Ils parlèrent de beaucoup de choses jusqu'à ce que la lumière matinale arrive, et à un point, ils se trouvèrent penchés l'un contre l'autre, leurs mains gentiment jointes.

Cela n'alla pas plus loin que ça, mais ils prirent tout les deux le réconfort que le contact physique offrait.

Silica s'endormit éventuellement, bien plus reposant que dans les cas précédents, et il la coucha gentiment avant de mettre des vêtements et descendre pour un repas rapide. Il doutait que l'état détendu de Silica durera longtemps, et il retournera pour veiller sur elle dans l'heure.

Mais d'abord, il voulait vérifier comment les autres allaient. Il était presque certain que Klein saura aider Dale, et le reste de la guilde Fuurinkazan sera là aussi. Asuna avait dit qu'elle sera là pour Kirito.

Même ainsi, il doutait que aucun d'entre eux aient eu une nuit reposante.

##

Asuna n'avait pas beaucoup dormit tout au long de la nuit, et cela se voyait. Son apparence normalement élégante était débraillé, ses vêtement froissés, et il y avait des signes clairs de sa fatigue. Pas qu'elle regrettait le sommeil manqué. Kirito avait besoin d'elle, il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour être son roc auquel il puisse se tenir pendant que ses émotions s'agitent comme une mer orageuse, il avait besoin d'être rassuré que les choses allaient s'améliorer. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour être là pour lui.

Cela lui avait brisé le cœur de voir quelqu'un normalement si calme en publique, si ce n'est socialement maladroit en privé, juste craquer comme ça. De voir que la calme indifférence et l'attitude sèche qu'il présentait à tout le monde se briser devant ce qui était arrivé. De voir que l'un des plus fort d'entre eux avait des choses qui pouvait potentiellement le briser.

Elle aurait fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour l'aider de toute façon, même si Harry be le lui avait pas demandé de le faire. Elle n'aurait pas su comment l'approcher, et aurait eu à apprendre, mais elle l'aurait fait. Par chance, Harry lui avait dit que tout ce dont il avait besoin était quelqu'un qui serait la pour lui Pour parler avec lui, le tenir si il en avait besoin, et simplement être présent pour qu'il sache qu'il n'était pas seul.

Cela ne rendra pas les choses immédiatement meilleur. Pour cela il faudrait de la magie et magie n'existait simplement pas. Mais si ça existait, elle doutait qu'elle serait capable de faire ça, de toute façon.

Donc non, il n'y avait pas de baguette magique qu'elle pouvait simplement secouer et soulager la douleur de Kirito, mais qu d'être là, le tenant quand il pleurait, et de mettre une main sur son épaule pour le calmer lorsque ses cauchemars la réveillait.

Elle pouvait faire ça, et elle l'avait fait. La seconde qu'elle entrevit Hadrian, pousser sa nourriture dans son assiette, elle pouvait dire qu'il avait fait de même avec Silica, et cela pendant qu'il s'occupait de ses propres démons. Elle se demanda si la seule raison pour laquelle il restait composé était parce que quelqu'un avait besoin de lui. Il avait peut être été à cette place avant, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que c'était plus facile ou moins traumatisant pour lui.

Actuellement, elle pourrait vouloir parler de ça avec lui. Si il gardait cela à l'intérieur pour Silica, cela ne pouvait pas être bon pour sa santé mentale au long court. Et dans Aincrad, cela pouvait être tout aussi mortel que les mobs.

Aucun d'entre eux n'est bon pour être sur les lignes de front là maintenant, elle pensa. Il ont besoin de temps loin de tout ça. Avec cela à l'esprit, elle s'approcha de la table et s'assit.

« Bonjour Asuna, » Harry dit avec un bâillement. « Comment va Kirito ? »

« Il dormait quand j'ai quitté la chambre, » elle répondit d'une voix fatigué. « Je suis descendu pour me prendre un peu de thé et je t'ai vu assis ici. T'as une sale gueule, au fait. As-tu réussis à dormir ? »

Harry leva un sourcil devant le langage d'Asuna. « Je n'ai jamais penser t'entendre un jour jurer, et non, je n'ai pas dormi. » Il haussa les épaules. « Je ne m'y attendais pas de toute façon. Je m'effondrerai plus tard, mais pour l'instant, je suis ici en bas parce que de m'allonger dans un lit n'ai pas très attirant pour le moment. »

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Silica ? Avec de la chance toujours endormie. » il bâilla. « C'était une nuit difficile, et bien... » Il s'interrompit.

Asuna hocha la tête de compréhension. Elle se composa et le regarda. « Je pense que vous devriez tout les trois prendre du temps loin des lignes de front. Je dirais que vous devriez vous en retirer, mais je sais que Kirito et toi deviendrez fou, et où tu vas Silica n'est pas loin derrière toi. » Elle secoua sa tête. « J'essayerais de parler à Silica de ça mais... »

« Elle est plus forte que ce que tu penses, Asuna, » Harry répondit. « Plus forte que moi en de certaines façons. » Il regarda sa nourriture en face de lui et soupira. « Je suis d'accord que nous pourrions utiliser du temps loin de tout ça, cependant. Et pour toi ? Tu retournes sur les lignes de front une fois que tu sais que nous sommes installés ? »

Asuna secoua sa tête. « Non, » elle dit. « Je vais allez avec vous trois. »

 **23 Juin 2023 – 22ème Étage d'Aincrad, Coral**

« Donc, » Hary dit, en regardant la maison de taille moyenne, tripotant les clés dans sa main. « C'est ici que nous allons rester pour le moment. Pas un mauvais endroit selon son apparence. »

Il avait recherché un endroit pour séjourner, quelque part de plus privé qu'une auberge. Un rapide coup d'œil sur le _Argo Hebdomadaire_ , le journal d'Aincrad, l'avait pointé dans cette direction, donc il avait décidé de vérifier et de voir si c'était disponible pour être loué. Un couple d'heure plus tard, il était retourné dans la ville principale, un trousseau de clés dans la main, et avait emmené tout le monde avec lui.

« Ai-je envie de savoir combien tu as payé pour cet endroit ? » Asuna demanda.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je ne l'ai pas acheté, juste loué. » il répondit. « L'acheter m'aurait coûté… plus que je n'aime y penser. Le louer pour quelques semaine cependant ne m'a coûté que cent mille col, et nous avons tous dépensés plus que ça pour des choses auparavant. »

Asuna et Kirito hochèrent la tête.

« Tu n'avais pas à faire ça, » Silica dit d'une voix basse.

Harry la regarda. Elle avait été silencieuse et discrète depuis les derniers jours, mais il pouvait comprendre. Il posa gentiment sa main sur son épaule et la serra légèrement.

« Nous en avons tous besoin. » il dit simplement. « En tout cas, l'endroit est meublé et a cinq chambres, allons-y et choisissons les notre. »

Le groupe de quatre entra alors.

 **3 Juillet 2023**

Silica ouvrit des yeux ensommeillés alors que la lumière matinale les touchait et considéra à juste s'enfoncer encore plus dans les couvertures. Après deux semaines, elle avait finalement eu une nuit sans cauchemar et voulait savourer ce fait en ayant plus de sommeil.

Spécialement vu qu'elle avait chaud, était confortable, et elle pouvait clairement entendre la respiration régulière de Harry, montrant qu'il était toujours endormi. Et bien, probablement, possiblement… peut-être ? Quoi qu'il en soit. Elle était confortable, son oreiller était ferme et chaud, et elle…

Son oreiller bougea un petit peu et elle sentit une main se poser sur ses hanches.

« Silica, » elle entendit Harry dire. « Je sais que tu es réveillée. Il est temps de sortir du lit. »

« Veux pas. » elle marmonna.

La main bougea vers son ventre.

« Ch'tille moa' et je te poi'arde » elle marmonna fermement. « Laiches-moi 'rmir. »

Elle entendit et sentit le rire de Harry pendant que sa main s'arrêtait de bouger.

Elle savait qu'il allait recommencer dans quelques minutes. Cela était devenu une routine familière durant les deux dernières semaines. Elle essayerait de rester endormie, utilisant Harry comme oreiller, et il essayerait de la réveiller. Elle répondrait à ses essaies avec des menaces de violence, et il allait-

« et là je pensais que c'était moi qui était supposé faire la pénétration. » Harry songea, le sourire goguenard clair dans sa voix.

Et il venait avec quelque chose qui possédait un sous-entendu évident.

 _Putain, Harry !_ Elle pensa tandis que son esprit remarquait ce qu'il venait de dire, et les images que cela donnait fit chauffer son visage. Elle bougea sa tête de sa poitrine pour lui lancer un regard noir, mais il n'y avait aucune animosité derrière celui-ci. Ils connaissaient tout les deux ce jeu, et ils avait déjà fait ce refrain auparavant.

Elle bougea un petit peu puis s'assit. S'étirant, elle baissa son regard sur lui. Il leva simplement son regard et rencontra ses yeux, les orbes vertes montrant son léger amusement. Elle soupira et le poussa légèrement avec sa hanche. Harry prit exemple et donna un cri en tombant du lit, faisant croire que cette bousculade avait été très forte, au contraire de la légère poussée que cela avait réellement été.

Leur routine matinale habituelle ayant été complétée, les deux s'occupèrent à se préparer pour la journée.

##

Asuna et Kirito entendirent le bruit d'un corps, selon le son c'était celui de Harry, heurtant le sol et ils secouèrent leurs têtes d'exaspération. Il semblerait que Harry et Silica n'avaient à nouveau pas dormis dans des chambres séparées, quoiqu'ils n'étaient pas en droit de se plaindre à ce sujet.

Ils partageaient également la même chambre, bien qu'ils dormaient au moins dans des lits séparés. Comment ces deux-là pouvaient partager un lit quand tout le monde avec des yeux pouvait voir comment ils voyaient l'autre les dépassait, mais c'était aussi complètement dans leur caractère. Seul ces deux-là pourraient faire de quelque chose entre deux personnes qui étaient clairement attirer par l'autre sembler aussi innocent.

Personne dans la maison louée ne le mentionna. Même lorsque les cauchemars commençaient à s'atténuer et que Silica et Kirito n'avaient plus besoin de quelqu'un pour être constamment là pour eux, il était tombé dans une habitude. Et si Harry et Silica dormaient mieux quand l'autre était physiquement en contact, ou que Asuna et Kirito étaient plus détendus lorsque l'autre était présent, c'était juste l'une de ces choses qu'ils acceptaient.

 **12 Juillet 2023**

Asuna regarda à nouveau la recette et hocha la tête. Elle avait pris la cuisine comme l'une de ses capacités, et le temps libre lui donnait beaucoup d'opportunité pour pratiquer. Elle n'était toujours pas aussi bonne qu'elle le voulait, mais elle pouvait probablement le maximiser et ne pas être nécessairement satisfaite.

Ce n'était pas comme si la cuisine dans SAO était comme la cuisine dans le monde réel. Dans SAO, tout ce que tu avait besoin de faire était d'obtenir les ingrédients, les préparer rapidement avec des outils spécifiques et une interface de menu, et ensuite les mettre dans des réceptacles appropriés pour cuisiner, que ce soit dans une marmite, sur une cuisinière, ou dans le four. C'était aussi bien plus rapide.

Cela ressemblait à de la triche pour elle. Quand même, elle acceptait la façon que c'était, et était déterminer à maîtriser la capacité.

Cela et la vraie nourriture Japonaise lui manquait, ou du moins les saveurs. Elle se disait que plus elle améliorait sa compétence de cuisine, que les recettes deviendraient disponibles, ou elle expérimentera jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse les dupliquer.

Donc elle l'avait pris. Les autres semblaient l'apprécier, et ils étaient d'accord que la nourriture préparée par un autre joueur paraissait juste avoir un meilleur goût.

Cela et Kirito avait décider de se mettre à la pêche, quelques fois en traînant Harry dehors pour que les deux puissent avoir du temps entre garçon, et ils avaient besoin de quelque chose à faire avec ce qu'il ramenait. Ils pouvaient nourrir Pina avec le poisson, et le faisait souvent, mais pourquoi gâcher un poisson parfaitement mangeable ?

Cela l'aidait aussi à se centrer. Elle n'avait pas réalisé jusqu'à une semaine auparavant, mais elle était en train de changer, avait déjà changé. Les mois à sortir et combattre au presque quotidien avait eut des répercussions sur elle. Elle n'avait pas le choc d'avoir tuer quelqu'un à prendre en compte, mais elle s'était regarder pendant qu'elle aidait Kirito et les autres.

Ce qu'elle avait vu montrait qu'elle avait changé d'une façon qu'il l'aurait rendu méconnaissable dans le miroir avant que cela n'avait commencé. Le visage était peut-être le même, mais l'expression et les yeux disaient une histoire très différente.

Où elle avait été posée, la fille parfaite d'un président d'une compagnie, elle ne prenait plus la peine de cacher ses sentiments. Où elle avait été incertaine, elle était maintenant déterminée. Où elle avait été douce, elle s'était durcie. Où elle avait été ce que les autres voulaient d'elle sans se plaindre, elle intervenait et donnait maintenant son opinion.

Elle pouvait être un tacticien calme, une harpie rageuse, et quelqu'un qui blaguait avec le reste du groupe, tout cela en même temps, ou comme la situation le demandait. Quelque part, d'une certaine manière, elle avait arrêté d'être simplement Asuna Yuuki, la fille d'un patron d'entreprise de qui on attend d'avoir des bonnes notes, suivre les ordres de ses parents, et bien se marier. Elle était devenue simplement Asuna.

Elle avait dit cela à Harry pendant l'une de leur conversation. Il lui avait dit que leurs expériences ici les changeraient tous, et de revenir simplement à leurs anciennes vies ne sera pas facile, si c'était même possible. Ils avaient tous trop changé.

Elle devait l'accepter, même si elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose, ou une mauvaise chose.

 **19 Juillet 2023**

Harry s'étira pendant qu'il regardait le lac. Les choses avaient été paisibles pendant les dernières semaines et il avait apprécier l'opportunité de se détendre. Silica était étendue sur l'herbe à ses côtés, avec ses yeux clos et caressant de façon absente une Pina blottit sur son ventre. Elle était toujours réveillé, il le savait, mais cela ne le surprendrait pas cela changeait en elle faisant une sieste juste ici.

Les cauchemars qui avaient tracassé Silica et Kirito s'étaient largement calmés après deux semaines. Les deux en avaient toujours ici et là, mais ils avaient perdus leur intensité, et les nuits agitées pouvaient presque être considérées comme une chose du passé.

Harry était plus avisé, mais le pire était terminé.

Son esprit alla vers autre chose après cette pensée, vers sa magie et le fait qu'il l'avait ou pas utilisé quand Silica avait été en danger. Si c'était le cas, cela ouvrait alors des possibilités, à condition qu'il puisse la contrôler. Il n'avait pas de baguette, et ce qu'il avait fait ressemblait à de la magie accidentelle.

Et si c'était de la magie, alors il devra voir si il pouvait la contrôler. Il n'avait pas de baguette, mais il avait une épée, et SAO était un monde d'épées. Peut-être que si il le faisait selon les règles d'SAO…

« A quoi penses-tu ? » la voix de Silica interrompit ses pensées.

Harry baissa la tête pour regarder Silica, qui avait maintenant ses yeux ouverts.

« Je me demandais juste si ce que j'ai fait le mois dernier était la chose sur laquelle nous avons discuté. » Il répondit.

« Pourquoi ? » Elle demanda. « Même si ça l'était, ce n'est pas comme si tu as les bons outils pour faire quelque chose avec. Pas proprement du moins. Je sais au moins ça à ce sujet. »

Harry sourit. « Vrai, mais j'ai une épée. Cela pourrait suffire. »

Silica attrapa avec attention Pina et s'assit, plaçant le dragon à plume sur ses genoux. Elle lui lança un regard rempli de curiosité. « Mais comment ? » elle demanda.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Aucune idée. » il admit. « En tout cas, cela pourrait marcher, ou peut-être pas. Je ne le saurais pas avant d'avoir essayé. »

« Et si cela ne marche pas ? »

« Alors je n'aurais rien perdu que du temps passé à essayer. » Il haussa à nouveau les épaules. « Je ne vais pas essayer de le faire en situation de combat. » il se leva. « Et bien, autant essayer. » il la regarda. « Tu veux voir si j'arrive à le faire ? »

Silica considéra la question et haussa ses épaules. Elle poussa Pina du doigt pour la réveiller et se leva ensuite. « Pourquoi pas ? »

Finalement, Harry ne réussit pas à accomplir de magie. Il avait bien sentit quelque chose à quelques reprises, mais à chaque fois qu'il se concentrait dessus, ou sur ce qui l'avait amené, cela s'échappait.

 **27 Juillet 2023**

Kirito s'assit sur le ponton au bord du lac et lança la ligne avec un mouvement bien entraîné. Alors qu'ils s'étaient installés dans la maison, il avait pensé à ce qu'il allait faire de son temps libre, sachant qu'il avait besoin de quelque chose pour le garder occupé. Il pouvait pratiquer avec son épée, pour dérouiller son entraînement de kendo qu'il avait abandonné quelques années auparavant, mais cette pensée n'avait pas été attirante après les premiers instants.

Cela lui avait pris une semaine avant qu'il ne soit disposé à toucher son épée longue avec autre chose que de la réticence, et deux avant qu'il ne puisse la tirer pour plus que son nettoyage et entretien.

Il avait été tenté de simplement la jeter, la détruire, ou la vendre. C'était l'épée avec laquelle il avait tué un homme, après tout, et la pensée de la garder avait été… inconfortable. Même maintenant, il était inconfortable avec elle, mais en même temps, une partie de lui refusait de simplement en disposer. Quand il en avait parlé à Harry, pendant l'une de leurs discussions occasionnelles, le garçon avait hoché la tête de compréhension.

Il avait matérialisé sa propre épée de son inventaire et l'avait simplement tenu. Il avait alors regardé Kirito et lui avait demandé si sa propre arme n'était pas devenue plus lourde. C'était une question surprenante pour Kirito, qui n'y pensait pas d'une telle façon, et y pensait plus sur le fait que l'arme avait été utilisé pour tuer.

Quand il avait dit cela à Harry, il avait simplement haussé les épaules et dit que les personnes ressentaient les choses différemment. Pour lui, l'acte avait rendu son arme plus lourde dans ses mains, comme si le fardeau de ce qu'il avait fait avec se dirigeait vers l'arme, rendant l'effort de simplement la tenir bien plus difficile.

« C'est mon albatros, Kirito, mon fardeau à porter pour ce que j'ai fait. » Il avait dit. « Un peu comme comment mes mains ont parfois l'odeur de cendre et de porc brûlé pour moi. »

Cela lui avait certainement donné quelque chose sur quoi réfléchir. À quoi l'épée lui faisait penser quand il la tenait ? Cela lui prendra une semaine pour trouver une réponse, et cela ne le surprenait pas vraiment

L'épée lui donnait l'impression de regret.

Une secousse de la canne à pêche le ramena hors de ses pensées et il la tira rapidement, s'assurant de ne pas la tirer trop brusquement, pour ramener le poisson. Il vérifia l'heure sur son HUD et remarqua qu'il était presque l'heure de retourner à la maison.

Des pensées lourdes à l'esprit ou pas, la cuisine d'Asuna avait atteint le point où il ne la manquerait pas si c'était possible.

 **1er Août 2023**

C'était le début d'un nouveau mois, et ils avaient tous réalisés qu'ils devenaient agité et ennuyés en restant à un seul endroit. Bien que le temps dans cette maison loué leur avait été nécéssaire, les quatre admettaient que d'aller dehors leur manquait. L'excitation et le danger leur manquait, et même simplement de travailler dans le but de sortir tout le monde de SAO.

« Et bien, » Asuna dit. « C'était sympa de rester ici, mais je ne pense pas que nous serions heureux en restant là beaucoup plus longtemps. » Elle donna un sourire désabusé. « Nous sommes tous trop habitué à sortir et faire quelque chose donc je pense que nous devrions sortir demain et nous réhabituer au rythme des choses. »

Harry hocha la tête, sachant ce qu'elle voulait dire. « Cela nous dérouillera, au moins. » Il dit. Il remarqua alors distraitement la date et cligna des yeux. « Hein, je n'avais pas réalisé que c'était mon anniversaire hier. » Il dit.

Asuna cligna des yeux. « Ça l'était ? » elle demanda. « Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Ce n'est pas si important que ça pour moi. » il répondit. « Donc j'ai quatorze ans maintenant. »

Silica le regarda. « Mais nous aurions put faire quelque chose. » elle dit. Ou même un petit cadeau »

« Et être avec des amis et passer du temps avec eux en est un suffisant pour moi. » il dit simplement. « Et nous avons fait exactement ça tout les quatre. »

« Mais- » Elle fut réduite au silence quand il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, un léger sourire au lèvre.

Asuna fronça pensivement les sourcils, et elle remarqua que Kirito faisait de même. Ils ne forceront pas, mais il était claire que la vie de Harry avant SAO n'était pas ce que l'on pourrait appeler de bonne. Son commentaire sur son anniversaire n'étant pas important pour lui personnellement, et qu'il considérait d'être avec eux suffisant pour un cadeau en disait plus long que ce qu'il avait probablement voulu dire.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas à ce sujet. » il leur dit. « Je n'en ai pas parlé, et c'est le passé maintenant. » il regarda autour. « Quand même, cela amène une question. Quelle est la date de vos anniversaires, si cela ne vous dérange pas que je le demande. »

Ils le lui dirent et il hocha la tête. Il fit apparaître son menu et nota les dates pur se les rappeler.

Asuna regarda Kirito et Silica pendant que Harry était occupé avec ça et les trois opinèrent. Il se récupéreraient au fur et à mesure, mais ils feront au moins quelque chose pour lui. Quand Harry eut terminé il les regarda et un regard gardé se mit sur son visage.

« Dois-je m'inquiéter ? » il demanda. « Vous avez tous ce regard comme quoi vous planifiez quelque chose. »

Silica se plaça à côté de Harry et attrapa son bras, pendant que Asuna attrapait son autre bras.

« Planifier ? » Silica demanda. « Nous ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Asuna ajouta.

Kirito mis une main sur l'épaule de Harry. « Nous sommes tous tes amis, Harry. » il lui dit. « Permets-nous de faire quelque chose pour ton anniversaire, même si c'est un jour en retard. »

Harry lança un regard plat au trois et soupira. « Et bien, si vous le devez. » Il dis en une résignation apparente, bien que le sourire sur son visage démentait son ton. Ce n'était pas comme si l'idée le dérangeait après tout.

Il était avec des amis et c'était tout ce qui lui importait.


	17. Interlude II

Interlude II – Plus de perspective depuis le Monde Extérieur

 **3 Mars 2023 – Poudlard, Tour d'Astronomie**

Fred et George étaient occupés à préparer une blague quand un rapide regard vers la carte leur montra quelque chose de bizarre. Bizarre comme dans inattendu, pas comme dans inhabituel, quoique cela soit applicable dans cette situation également. Fréquentant Poudlard depuis les cinq dernières années, ils avaient vu leur part de choses étranges, quelques unes pour lesquelles ils étaient responsables.

Quand même, ce n'était pas tous les jours que quelqu'un qui est supposé être mort apparaît sur la carte. Cela pouvait être un fantôme, mais ils n'avaient jamais vu un d'eux apparaître depuis qu'ils l'avaient...libéré du bureau de Rusard.

Définitivement étrange, et quelque chose qui devait être examiner plus profondément.

« Gentlemen », une voix qui semblait amusé s'éleva de derrière eux. « Qu'est-ce que les deux d'entre vous pourriez bien faire ici ? »

Fred avala une malédiction et se tourna pour voir un Professeur Lupin amusé, tandis que George essayait de cacher furtivement la carte. Selon l'amusement toujours là du professeur ils ne le dupaient pas.

« Professeur, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? Fred demanda, ne montrant pas de signe qu'il se sentait comme si on l'avait attrapé en train de faire quelque chose.

Remus sourit, comme si cela ramenait des souvenirs d'un temps plus heureux pour lui. « Oh, je me baladais juste et je vous ai remarqué tout les deux ici. » Il dit aimablement. « Je vérifiais juste que vos intentions n'étaient pas solennellement mauvaises. Si vous l'étiez, je prie pour que vous ne laissiez rien qui empêcherait le méfait d'être accomplit. » Il leur lança un regard sévère. « En tant que professeur, je ne peux pas approuver, et ce serait dommage si je devais discipliner des jeunes hommes si intelligents. »

Les yeux de Fred s'écarquillèrent une fraction alors que les phrases étaient analysées dans sa tête et il réalisait ce que cela voulait dire. Professeur Lupin était un Maraudeur, et en jugeant par certaines choses qu'il avait noté pendant l'année, il avait une bonne idée duquel.

Ce qui voulait dire…

Il vola un regard vers George, qui hocha la tête et sortit la carte.

« Professeur, je pense que vous pourriez vouloir jeter un œil sur cela. » George dit sérieusement.

Cela signifiait l'exposition de ce qui avait été un outil efficace pour leurs tours, mais ils n'en avaient plus vraiment besoin. En même temps, quelque chose était étrange, et les deux dernières années avaient démontrées que 'étrange' pouvait facilement vouloir dire 'mauvais'.

Ils avaient presque perdus leur sœur l'année dernière, et leur petit frère avait été en danger l'année d'avant.

Il y avait un temps pur les blagues, et un temps pour être sérieux.

C'était le second.

 **6 Mars 2023 – Poudlard, Salle de Classe Inutilisée**

Sirius Black ne s'attendait pas à trouver quoique ce soit quand il était entré dans la salle de classe afin d'éviter une autre patrouille de professeur. Il aurait dû choisir une heure plus tardive pour entrer dans Poudlard, mais son nez avait attrapé l'odeur de sa proie, Queudver, il ne penserait plus jamais à ce traître comme Peter, et sa propre impatience l'avait forcé à essayer de le traquer.

Il n'était pas surpris par son échec, l'animagus rat malgré toutes ses fautes, était bon pour éviter les gens quand il ne voulait pas être vu ou trouvé. Cela ne le surprendrait pas si sa cible avait réussis à laisser des fausses pistes, en considérant qu'ils faisait cela tout les deux depuis des mois.

Quand même, ils savait que cette salle n'était pas utilisée et qu'elle avait suffisamment d'espace pour se cacher dans les ombres, comme il l'avait déjà utilisé auparavant. Donc il était surpris de trouver quelque chose de différent ici, ce qui l'alarma.

Quelque chose de nouveau voulait dire que cette salle de classe avait été utilisée récemment, et pouvait être utilisée plus régulièrement à partir de maintenant. Quelque chose de nouveau voulait dire que sa découverte était probable, comme l'un des endroits qu'il avait utilisé pour éviter d'être vu était maintenant plus utilisable pour lui.

Quelque chose de nouveau voulait aussi dire qu'il avait quelque chose à examiner.

Cela pourrait l'aider à trouver Queudver, cela pourrait aussi ne pas l'aider, mais cela ne fera pas de mal de voir de quoi il s'agissait.

Et c'est comme ça qu'il se trouva à examiner les instructions de la machine étrange, les lisant avec attention. Il était peut-être le type de personne sauterait simplement dans le vif du sujet, mais une douzaine d'année dans Azkaban lui avait montré le prix de simplement se précipiter.

Et puis, il traquait Queudver depuis des mois et il continuera à le faire tant que le traître ne sera pas mort. Mais pour l'instant, il avait un machine avec laquelle il devait jouer et voir ce qui se passait ici.

Environ une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il fixait captivé ce qu'il était en train de voir, et ce qui lui était montré.

Harry…

Donc c'était ce que les article de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ voulaient dire. Il n'en comprenait pas le mécanisme, mais il y avait un bon côté à ces circonstances, malgré le danger probable autour.

Harry n'était pas là pendant qu'un traître était chassé. Il n'était pas là où Queudver pouvait l'utiliser.

Et était-ce une _fille_ avec lui ?

Oui, oui ça l'était.

 _James serait si fier_ , il pensa avec un sourire triste.

Il continua à regarder, sans réellement payer attention à autre chose jusqu'à ce qu'un léger son attire son attention. Ce fut alors que des odeurs familières atteignirent son nez. Il laissa échapper un soupir et se retourna pour rencontrer les regards de Albus Dumbledore et de Remus Lupin.

« Cela fait longtemps, Professeur, Remus. » il dit, laissant ses bras tendu le long de son corps.

« En effet, Sirius, » Albus répondit. « J'aimerait que ce soit sous de meilleurs circonstances. »

Sirius hocha la tête. « Je vux juste savoir quelque chose. » Il dit. « Est-ce qu'Harry va bien ? »

« Aussi bien que ce que la situation permet. » Albus dit.

Sirius lâcha un soupire de soulagement. « Bon. Maintenant, finissons-en avec ça. » il dit avec le ton d'un homme marchant vers l'échafaud, et résigné à son destin.

##

Peter était coincé, et il le savait. Il n'y avait aucun endroit pour se cacher dans la salle où il avait été subtilement emmené, et il ne l'avait pas réalisé avant qu'il ne soit déjà là et la porte claquée et scellée. Il considéra frénétiquement tout option qui lui apparaissait, et écarta chacune d'entre elle de son esprit alors que la réalité commençait à pénétrer.

On l'avait découvert.

 **9 Mars 2023 – Ministère de la Magie, Bureau du Ministre**

Lucius regardait tandis que Cornelius faisait les cents pas dans son bureau et regardait le rapport que l'homme lui avait tendu. C'était une tendance idiote de l'homme, mais pratique de temps à autre. Il n'y avait rien dedans qu'il ne savait déjà de ses contacts, mais il y avait souvent des petits détails qui pouvaient être dénichés.

 _Donc, Black est innocent_ , il pensa pour lui même. Il n'était pas surpris par cette révélation, Sirius Black et James Potter avaient été comme des frères, donc pour lui de trahir son ami comme ça ne ressemblait vraiment pas à l'homme. Pas impossible, trahisons entre des personnes plus proches que ces deux-là étaient déjà arrivées après tout, mais peu probable.

La surprise vint de la révélation que Peter Pettigrew avait la Marque des Ténèbres, et que Black avait été jeté en prison et laissé sans un procès. Le premier était compréhensible. Peter Pettigrew était connu pour être un lâche, et personne d'autre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres savait qui étaient tous les autres Mangemorts. Quand même, il était surprenant qu'il ait eu le cran d'aller jusqu'au bout.

Lucius savait que trop bien ce qui leur était demandé pour obtenir la Marque des Ténèbres. Oh, pas que ce soit un rituel précis pour en recevoir une – malgré la vision à court terme que les tendances sociopathes du Seigneur des Ténèbre lui donnait, l'homme avait été un maître manipulateur. Pour certain, il leur avait demandé un investissement qui était juste trop haut d'autres étaient donnés des permis pour montrer leur propre folie. Le plus vieux des Nott ainsi que Bella avaient tout les deux tué pour recevoir la leurs. Theo Senior avait été rongé par la culpabilité – il avait le même côté supérieur que la plupart des Sangs Purs, le groupe des Anciennes Coutumes, cela ne faisait pas automatiquement de lui quelqu'un préparé au meurtre. Bella l'avait pris comme son nouveau maître lui demandant de montrer sa valeur – et sachant comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait réagit à ce qu'elle avait fait à cette famille, et comment elle avait réagit à ses compliments…. Cela avait presque rendu Lucius plus malade que l'acte en lui-même.

Quant à sa propre Marque ? Être convaincu d'agir pour contrer tout ce que son père lui avait appris, et le faire courber le dos en face du Seigneur des Ténèbres devant ses semblables dans les grâces de leurs Seigneur… et bien, après les faits, l'entraînement des Malfoy avait rendu clair ce qui était arrivé. Si lui, un Malfoy, décidait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était assez important pour qu'il _s'incline_ devant lui, malgré les traditions de sa famille… Il _devait_ être loyal. Faire quelque chose à quelqu'un comme un choix, et laisser leur esprit résoudre comment cela justifie de les lier à vos côtés.

Dans le cas de Pettigrew ? La peur de l'homme pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres devait en effet être grande, pour qu'il aille jusqu'au bout. Cela, ou- oui, Peter avait été le lâche du groupe de Potter. Peut-être une démonstration du comment seulement le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait le garder en sécurité ? Et une fois le lien faible saisi, et les rumeurs que les loups-garous étaient tous contrôlé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres (quand vraiment, une seule ou deux petites meutes et le Tourneur d'Enfant s'étaient rassemblés autour de lui), et Pettigrew s'était offert au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Que Black avait été en prison pendant douze ans comme conséquence de la tricherie de Pettigrew sans un procès ne le dérangeait pas, mais cela créait un mauvais précédent. Un qui pouvait potentiellement être utilisé contre lui si certaines de ses indiscrétions étaient un jour révélées. La révélation pouvait se montrer utile, cependant.

Bartemius Croupton était fini, et bon débarras.

« C'est un désastre, Lucius ! » Cornelius pesta. « Si cela sort, le publique va se révolter et me blâmer pour cela. »

Et alors il y avait Cornelius à gérer. Lucius retint un soupire avec une longue pratique et commença à formuler comment il allait diriger l'homme dans la direction qu'il voulait. Alors que certains aspects de la situation n'étaient pas immédiatement désirables, Black sortira probablement libre à cause de ça, les bénéfices l'emportaient sur ça.

Il n'aimait pas Black, et ne verserait pas une larme si l'homme mourrait après avoir souffert pendant des jours, mais essayer d'arrêter cela et retourner où Cornelius voulait pouvait exploser à son visage. Cela réduira également la possibilité de la même chose qui était arrivé à Black lui arrivant à lui, ou quelqu'un d'autre dans sa famille.

 **13 Mars 2023 – Suginami, Hôpital Général de Nakano**

Sumire Ayano avait remplacé l'eau dans le vase qui portait les fleurs amenées par différents membres de la famille et ami pour rendre la chambre stérile plus joyeuse où sa fille était gardée. Cela faisait cinq mois, cinq long mois déchirants depuis que sa petite Keiko lui avait été arrachée et piégée dans ce Jeu Mortel.

Il était difficile pour elle de regarder ce que Keiko faisait, soit par le site internet qui avait été mis en place pour y jeter un œil, ou sur l'écran de l'ordinateur que ceux, qui étaient apparemment les gardes du corps du garçon qu'elle accompagnait dans SAO, avaient aidé sa famille à installer. Il était dur pour elle de regarder sa fille douce et gentille sortir et se battre pour sa vie.

Et pourtant, elle était fière de sa fille. Elle était fière que Keiko s'était faite un bon ami qui l'accompagnait, et qui était si protecteur d'elle. Tetsuhiko pouvait marmonner sombrement sur ce qu'il ferait au garçon, Harry Potter, si il faisait un geste moins qu'innocent vers elle, mais c'était la prérogative du père.

Oh, le garçon ne reculait pas devant le danger, et Keiko était au cœur de l'action avec lui, mais Sumire savait que c'était dans son sang. Gentille et douce sa fille était peut-être, mais elle avait du sang de Saotome et Tendo coulant dans ses veines, et ils ne reculaient jamais devant un combat ou un défit. Keiko n'était peut-être pas aussi touché que sa mère, et encore moins ses grand-parents, mais c'était toujours là.

Cela avait juste besoin d'être révélé.

Elle plaça le vase plein de fleur sur la table de chevet et pris la chaise à côté du lit d'hôpital de sa fille. Elle baissa les yeux sur le visage serein, et pouvait presque penser que Keiko dormait simplement. C'était cela dans un sens physique, mais un regard sur l'écran de l'ordinateur démentait l'illusion.

Quoique ce qu'elle voyait en ce moment était certainement assez paisible.

Elle regarda alors que sa fille et son compagnon s'asseyaient à table avec un joueur inconnu et, et bien maintenant, ça c'était un visage familier. La fille était plus jeune, donc elle ne pouvait pas être qui le visage lui rappelait, mais elle ressemblait certainement à son aînée, amie, et mentor de l'Université. Dans un sens large, vrai, mais c'était les yeux et les joues de Kyouko Tachibana, et bien Kyouko Yuuki à présent.

Petit monde, Sumire pensa en regardant la conversation. J'avais entendu dire que Kyouko avait une fille, mais… c'était dommage que les deux avaient parcourus des chemins différents, Kyouko était ambitieuse et s'était mariée avec un homme d'affaire montante peu de temps après avoir obtenue son Doctorat et s'être installée comme professeur, alors que Sumire était retournée à Nerima et plus tard s'était marié à un scientifique, mais ainsi était la vie. Quand même, elle devrait se mettre en contact avec elle. Ce serait bon de parler à sa vieille amie après toutes ces années.

Elle repoussa cela à l'arrière de son esprit et retourna son attention vers la conversation.

Alors que la conversation avançait, ses yeux s'étrécirent. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle remarqua la méfiance d'Harry et comment sa fille le comprit, et elle se concentra sur l'homme vers qui ceci était dirigé. Il y avait quelque chose de faux dans la surface, mais quelque chose semblait… mauvais à propos de l'homme. Elle regarda alors qu'Harry refusait poliment, mais fermement, l'offre qui lui était présenté, et regardait l'homme quitter l'auberge.

Elle prit en note son nom, et écouta la conversation qui suivit. Son estimation du jeune Monsieur Potter monta alors qu'elle écoutait. Il l'avait repéré, pas juste un sens de quelque chose qui n'allait pas, mais avait précisément remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose d'illusoire chez l'homme.

Elle prit note du nom de l'homme et se décida à donner le nom à sa tante, Nabiki. Peut-être arrivera-t-elle à trouver quelque chose sur lui.

 **26 Mars 2023 – Poudlard, Bureau du Directeur**

Albus regardait alors que Sirius faisait impatiemment les cent pas dans son bureau tandis qu'ils attendaient tous les deux que les étudiants convoqués arrivent. Cela faisait presque six semaines depuis que Pettigrew avait été attrapé, deux semaines depuis que l'homme avait confessé ses crimes et envoyé à Azkaban avec des menottes spéciales pour l'empêcher de se transformer en rat et de rendre les accommodations… d'une certaine manière supportable.

Il soupira alors que Sirius continuait d'arpenter la pièce et fut tenté d'enfoncer un verre de Whisky Pur Feu dans la gorge de l'homme pour le faire se détendre un peu, en considérant qu'il se remettait encore, cela ne serait pas sage. Poppy pouvait être vindicative lorsque les ordres du médecin n'étaient pas respectés.

« Assis-toi juste, Sirius. » il dit un peu acerbe. « J'ai envoyé la demande pour eux il y a de cela dix minutes, et cela va leur prendre encore dix pour qu'ils arrivent, au moins. »

Sirius arrêta ses cent pas et le regarda. Il marcha ensuite vers une chaise disponible et s'assit en se morfondant légèrement.

« Je déteste l'attente. » il marmonna.

Albus haussa les épaule pour réponse. Sirius avait toujours été l'impatient dans le groupe de quatre amis des ses jours d'école, quelque chose qui rendait l'acte de les prendre la main dans le sac plus facile. D'un autre côté, c'était les moments où il était patient pour lesquels on devait être prudent.

Cependant, tête brûlée, imprudent et aussi impatient soit-il, c'était quand il était calme et patient que ceux qui le connaissait le prenait comme un signe d'avertissement. Cela voulait dire que Sirius Black le Blagueur, n'était pas présent. Cela voulait dire que Sirius Black le descendant de la Maison Black, était en avant.

Ce Sirius pouvait être patient, froid et calculateur. C'était ce Sirius qui avait trompé Severus Rogue et l'avait convaincu de marcher droit dans un piège qui l'aurait mis à la merci d'un Remus transformé. Ce Sirius était celui qui avait réussis à s'échapper d'Azkaban, éviter la poursuite, et de se rendre à Poudlard dans le seul but de tuer l'homme qui l'avait trahi lui et ses amis.

Donc alors que Albus trouvait l'impatience de Sirius d'une certaine manière énervante si compréhensible, il la trouvait aussi rassurante. Quand même, il valait mieux trouver une façon de le distraire avant que l'impatience de l'homme ne le force hors de sa chaise. Il regarda la petite pile de parchemin et eu une idée.

Cela garderait Sirius assis, et cela donnerait au moins quelques informations sur Harry à l'homme pendant qu'ils attendaient l'arrivée de Miss Granger et Mr Weasley. Il allait lui montrer quelques uns des événements les plus pertinents depuis la visionneuse que les Wainwrights lui avait fournit plus tard, spécialement depuis que l'arrivée du dernier paquet et il voulait les revoir pour faire ses recommandation pour le visionnement du groupe de Miss Granger.

Son visionnement initial des événement là dedans s'était prouvé être très intéressant. Harry devenait très certainement un très bon jeune homme. Et bien que trop tôt pour le dire, il allait peut-être trouver cette personne spéciale en la jeune Miss Ayano.

Et en prenant en considération cet événement particulier, il voulait être présent pendant leur visionnage, pour qu'il puisse fournir des conseils à ses étudiants. En même temps, il devrait obliger Severus à le regarder aussi. Les remarque de Mr Potter n'étaient pas juste associés à son temps avec les Dursley, après tout.

 **2 Avril 2023 – Suginami, Hôpital Général de Nakano**

Selene jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure et vit qu'elle allait devoir partir d'ici une heure environ, et tourner la responsabilité de Harry à l'équipe de sécurité de nuit. Regrettable d'une certaine façon, comme Harry semblait aller à un rendez-vous avec Silica, quoiqu'elle doutait qu'il le voyait de cette façon.

C'était quelque chose qu'elle admettait vouloir regarder, spécialement car ils étaient très mignon ensemble.

Ah bien. Elle le marqua et prépara le système pour enregistrer les événements. Elle pouvait toujours le regarder plus tard. Et elle ne serait pas surprise si les paris dans l'équipe devenait plus furieux après cela.

Elle sentit les protections à l'entrée de la chambre d'hôpital sonner, celles-ci ayant été mis en place après que le Grand Maître Saotome les ai tous surpris avec son arrivée, et se tourna pour voir Richard entrer.

« Bonsoir, patron. » elle dit à l'homme.

« Bonsoir, Ms. Carlisle, » il répondit. « Comment va Mr Potter ? »

« Il va bien. » elle répondit. « Lui et Silica ont eu une journée plutôt légère aujourd'hui et avaient finit leurs activité sur l'étage vingt-sept aux environs de 1500. Ils séjournent à Ronbaru, la ville principale de l'étage pour le reste de l'après-midi et explorent en ce moment la ville et planifient de dîner plus tard. » Elle indiqua l'écran de l'ordinateur. « Sentez-vous libre de regarder. »

« Peut-être plus tard, Ms. Carlisle, je peux dire de ou je suis que c'est enregistré. » Richard répondit facilement. « Bien qu'il semble que Mr Potter et Ms. Ayano vont bien. En tout cas, avez-vous réussis à réunir ces informations que je vous ai demandé ? Sur ce… Lind ? »

Selene hocha la tête. « Son vrai nom es Minato Tamiguchi, seize ans, séjournant en ce moment dans l'Hôpital Général de Yokohama, dans l'Aile des Victime de SAO. Rien n'est apparu par rapport à des problèmes comportementaux, pas de passé criminel, rien qui ne puisse indiquer qu'il a une prédisposition pour quelque chose comme cela. Il est possible que cela ait été manqué, mais notre charge, Mr Potter, a probablement mit le doigt sur le problème. »

Richard leva un sourcil. « Tu veux dire quand il l'a accusé de traité leur situation comme un jeu ? »

« Exactement, patron. » Selene répondit.

« De ce que tu as rassemblé, et je me rends compte que cela sera la version Coupé, que peux-tu résumer de ses raisons ? » il demanda.

« En ce qui concerne Lind, son traitement de la situation comme un jeu est probablement un mécanisme de défense pour se défendre de la réalité de la situation. Il a utilisé le fait que SAO a été mis sur le marché en tant que jeu, et formé ses actions autour de ce fait, ce qui est compréhensible, si inconvenant pour nous. »

« Ressens-tu ses actions passés comme purement malicieuses ? »

« Non, patron. De tout ce que j'ai pu rassembler, et quelques observations en utilisant la connexion que Kayaba a ouvert, probablement en réponse de la méthode que j'ai mis à disposition, je ne pense pas que ses actions étaient avec l'intention de nuire. De l'aveuglement volontaire aux conséquences est plus vraisemblable. »

Richard écouta les informations et soupira. « Trop jeune pour agir contre, malheureusement. Nous garderons un œil sur lui, mais cela sera dans les mains de Mr Potter. »

Selene hocha la tête. « Si c'est une consolation, Harry est probablement plus qu'il ne peux battre. »

« Nous ne pouvons qu'espérer, Ms. Carlisle. Nous ne pouvons qu'espérer. »

 **8 Avril 2023 – Akihabara, Tokyo**

Kyouko s'assit sur une chaise disponible dans le café et regarda la femme de l'autre côté de la table. Une femme dans la cinquantaine, portant un tailleur et ses cheveux étaient légèrement grisonnant, qui buvait une tasse de thé avec un contrôle calme qui montrait des années d'expérience. Une femme qu'elle avait rencontré quelques fois pendant ses années à l'Université, et quelqu'un pour qui son mari avait un respect professionnel solide.

Nabiki Tendo, un requin d'entreprise qui s'était élevée dans le monde du business dominé par les hommes grâce à son intelligence, son caractère impitoyable, et sa capacité à trouver des façons complètement légales d'éliminer toute sa compétition. Une femme qui semblait connaître tout les plus sombres secrets dans le monde du business japonais et utilisait ces connaissance avec une efficacité terrifiante. Et aussi une femme dont l'intégrité professionnel était au dessus de tout reproche.

Requin d'entrepris elle était peut-être. Une femme qui savait des choses que d'autres voudraient enterrés également. Mais en même temps, elle ne sortait ces aspect qu'en dernier recours. Vous avez affaire à elle honnêtement, et elle fera affaire avec vous honnêtement.

La femme finit son thé et posa la tasse sur la table. Elle rencontra le regard de Kyouko et hocha la tête pour elle-même.

« Je suis heureuse que vous ayez pu trouver le temps dans votre emploi du temps chargé pour sortir me rencontrer, Professeur Yuuki. » elle dit.

Kyouko hocha la tête. « Ce n'était aucun problème, Miss Tendo. » Elle répondit aisément. Elle s'était marié dans la richesse, et avait rapidement appris comment, comme disait les américains, joindre la parole à l'acte. « Je me rappelle encore quand Sumire nous a présenté quand elle était ma kohai à l'université. »

Nabiki rit. « Ah oui, » elle répondit. « Tu étais si choqué de rencontrer une star montante du monde du business, une femme en plus, que tu ne savais pas comment agir. Je savais que tu t'en sortirais bien, et tu m'as prouvé que j'avais raison. Un bon mariage prospère et une carrière académique réussie. Pas ce que j'aurai fait avec tes talents, mais nous sommes des personnes différentes. »

Kyouko opina devant le compliment, en dépit de sa livraison sèche. C'était vrai après tout. Mais quand même…

« Je suis curieuse, Miss Tendo » elle demanda. « Pourquoi prendre contact avec moi ? »

« Ma nièce, Sumire, a remarqué une joueuse qui a des caractéristiques physique vous évoquant quand elle observait les progrès de sa fille dans SAO. » Nabiki dit. « Une fille du nom d'Asuna. Elle m'a approché pour un autre sujet, mais j'ai décider d'enquêter également sur cela. »

Les yeux de Kyouko s'élargirent. Bien que ce n'était pas un secret que sa fille était piégé dans SAO, cela était gardé bas, si ce n'est pour éviter d'avoir à écouter les fausses sympathies de beaucoup de Japonais de la haute société. Mais d'entendre que quelqu'un a fait la connexion et… attendez un moment.

« Quand vous dites Sumire, vous voulez dire Sumire Saotome, correct ? » elle demanda pour recevoir une confirmation.

« Elle s'est mariée il y a environ quinze ans, donc c'est Ayano maintenant, » Nabiki répondit. « Apparemment, Keiko, sa fille et ma grande-nièce, s'associe régulièrement avec votre fille, Asuna dans SAO. » Elle lança un regard scrutateur. « Autant que je préférerai qu'elle reste là où c'est relativement sauf, il semble que ma grande-nièce a hérité de la tendance de ma famille à faire face de front à nos problèmes, plutôt que de rester loin de son chemin. »

« Et vous êtes d'accord avec ça ? » Kyouko demanda.

Nabiki haussa les épaules. « D'accord ? Je ne dirais pas que je suis d'accord avec sa décision là, mais je ne suis pas en position de l'arrêter. » elle admit.

Kyouko hocha la tête compréhensive. « Quand même, ce n'est pas la vrai raison de votre demande pour me rencontrer n'est-ce pas ? »

Nabiki sourit. « En effet ça ne l'est pas. » elle répondit. Son regard s'aiguisa. « Je me suis tenu au courant de ce que je peux, à la fois dans SAO et en dehors ici. Je sais que la compagnie de votre mari, RECT, a pris la responsabilité de maintenir le serveur d'SAO. En même temps, j'ai aussi gardé un œil sur qui était impliqués dans ce projet, ainsi que de créer des nouveau produits. »

« Ne devriez-vous pas parler de cela avec mon mari, Miss Tendo ? » Kyouko demanda.

Nabiki sourit sournoisement. « Je l'ai fais, et il m'a dit qu'il prendra cela en compte, mais je pense que vous devriez savoir. »

« Savoir quoi ? »

« Savoir que le meneur de projet de deux, Noboyuki Sgou, était un collègue, et bien plus un rival, de Kayaba. Et que bien qu'il est été mis hors de soupçon après l'enquête qui a suivi, on ne devrait pas lui faire confiance. Ce n'est rien de concret, pour l'instant du moins, mais je l'ai rencontré auparavant, quand je l'interrogeais pour une position dans ma propre compagnie. Cela est tombé à l'eau, de toute évidence, mais cela m'a permit d'avoir un ressenti de lui. »

Kyouko leva un sourcil. « C'est tout ? » elle demanda. « J'aurai pensé que vous auriez appris ses plus sombre secrets les plus enfouis depuis ce temps. Vous avez votre réputation. »

Nabiki ricana. « Des choses comme cela prennent du temps. Je garde un œil sur tous les anciens collègues de Kayaba, particulièrement ceux qui faisaient partie du laboratoire Shigemura à l'université de Touto à ses côtés. »

Les yeux de Kyouko s'étrécirent en entendant cela. Les choses commençaient à avoir du sens maintenant, bien que les motivations de la femme pouvaient toujours être remis en question. « C'est intéressant, mais comment je sais que vus n'utilisez pas simplement cela pour nuire à la compagnie de mon mari ? Vous avez bien rivalisé avec lui pour gagner le contrat pour maintenir les serveurs d'SAO, après tout. »

Nabiki opina. « Bon point. Quand même, ce n'est pas le premier contrat où l'on m'a battu pour l'obtenir, et cela ne sera pas le dernier. Il n'y a aucune raison pour moi de prendre offense de cela. Et puis, Shouzou est un homme bon, et j'ai confiance en lui pour gérer, u du moins diriger ceux qui gèrent, un tel contrat. C'est plus pour vous laisser savoir, just au cas où mon sentiment sur Sugou prouve être correct. »

Kyouko trouva qu'elle pouvait accepter cela. Elle connaissait la réputation de Nabiki, à la fois la bonne et la mauvaise partie.

 **15 Avril 2023 – Poudlard, Pièce de Visionnage**

Hermione plaça le disque dans le lecteur et observa alors que la Visionneuse, comme ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord pour l'appeler, commençait à fonctionner automatiquement. Ils avaient reçu une nouvelle livraison de disque quelques jours auparavant des observateurs de Harry du Japon, et elle était intéressé de voir dans quoi il avait réussis à se mettre _cette_ fois.

Ils avaient toujours près de deux mois de retard, sur la chronologie, mais ils la rattrapaient lentement grâce aux efforts du Directeur qui faisait ressortir les petites parties les plus intéressantes. Elles faisaient souvent sauter son cœur dans sa gorge, mais elles montraient que Harry, au moins au dernières nouvelles montrée, était vivant, en bonne santé, et faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour sortir.

Qui que ce soit qui envoyait ces paquets de disques était minutieux, et le Directeur lui-même disait qu'ils ne couvraient qu'une fraction des activités de Harry. Alors que ceux qui compilaient les choses préféraient aller vers le matériel intéressant, ils couvraient aussi les activités journalières de Harry.

Et de penser au journalier, elle avait finalement comprit ce que McGonagall essayait de subtilement insinuer depuis le début de l'année, et abandonné sa charge de cours qu'elle avait choisi. Divination était facile à abandonner, Trelawney était soit une fraude comme il en vient, ou la capacité demandait un don hérité qu'elle n'avait pas, et elle doutait que Trelawney l'ai également. Elle ne voulait rien abandonner d'autre, mais en regardant son emploi du temps, ainsi que ceci, elle avait à regret choisi de laisser tomber le Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

Contrairement à la Divination, elle était personnellement voir Hagrid pour lui expliquer son raisonnement. Il l'avait accepté, spécialement comme il se rendait apparemment compte que la classe n'était pas son type. Il la dirigea bien vers plusieurs livres qu'elle pouvait lire dans son temps libre si elle était toujours intéressée dans son étude. Les dangers inhérents de la classe ne l'attiraient pas non plus, bien qu'elle avait été l'une de celle qui travaillait avec le nouvellement nommé professeur et d'autres pour mettre un terme à la nouvelle idiotie de Draco et l'empêcher de faire plus de problème.

Cela avait été plutôt satisfaisant de dérailler ce qu'il tentait de faire. Ils l'avaient fait en donnant des preuves difficiles à réfuter, de plusieurs sources, que le seul responsable pour sa blessure mineure, était lui, et sa décision d'ignorer les instructions explicites de sécurité. Cela finit par coûter les Serpentard cent point et Draco avait été censuré. Deux fois. Il avait été discipliné pour l'incident avec Buck, et aussi pour l'avoir fait escalader au-delà d'un problème qui aurait vraiment du rester dans l'école.

Plusieurs Serpentard qui s'étaient trouvés dans le groupe semblait très fier de quelque chose avaient montrés que quelque chose s'était produit. Alors qu'ils ne donnèrent aucun détails, Serpentard gardaient les choses privées, ils avaient mentionné que les pitreries de Draco lui avait coûté. Et il y avait des marmonnements que quand son père _avait_ tout entendu en détail, il n'avait pas été heureux de la façon dont son fils avait géré l'affaire.

Elle repoussa ces pensées au fond de son esprit en commençant la tâche de comparer les notes sur le progrès qu'elle et son petit groupe avaient compilé, les recommandations du Directeur, et ce qu'ils regardaient maintenant.

Bien que ce ne soit probablement que les temps forts des activités de Harry, la simple quantité de donnée voulait dire que ce qui avait été collecté pour le moment pouvait garder quelqu'un occupé toute la journée, tout les jours, pendant des semaines. Et plus continuaient d'arriver.

Après avoir fait les comparaisons, elle sortit le menu, très similaire à un lecteur Blu-Ray et son menu de sélection, et observa ceux dans la pièce avec elle.

« Très bien, nous allons bientôt atteindre la fin de Février, et le Directeur nous a informé des événements qui se sont produit le vingt-sept. » elle dit. « Nous sommes maintenant au point dans nos progrès où nous allons le regarder, si quiconque a des réservations, laissez-moi savoir maintenant. »

Justin leva sa main et Hermione le reconnu avec un hochement de tête. « Pas de réservation à proprement parler, Hermione, » il dit. « Mais on nous a dit que des personnes étaient mortes pendant les événements de ce jour. Je pense que nous devrions considérer ceci moins comme du divertissement et plus comme de la recherche de fait que nous le faisons normalement, en considérant qu'il y a une grande probabilité que nous allons voir cela. »

« Vous avez raison, Mr. Flinch-Fletchey, » vint la voie du Directeur depuis l'entrée de la pièce. Tout les étudiants du groupe se tournèrent pour le voir entrer dans la pièce, suivi des Directeurs de Maisons et Sirius Black. « Les événements de ce jours particulier sont plutôt sérieux. J'ai amené les Directeurs de Maisons, ainsi que Mr. Black, avec moi pour regarder cela également. »

Hermione considéra cela et hocha la tête. Bien que la présence du Professeur Rogue était une addition non désirée, la petite poignée de Serpentard dans le groupe justifiait sa présence dans sa capacité officielle. Leur addition, à la demande polie du Directeur, plus un ordre oblique, fut accepté avec réticence, mais leur présence se prouva être utile.

Après tout, ceux des familles plus alignés dans les traditions avaient basiquement confirmé ce que Justin avait présumé quand ils avaient vu pour la première fois l'appareil. Que leur intérêt continuait était également prometteur.

Après tout, les traditionalistes possédait beaucoup d'influence maintenant, et il était peu probable que cela change d'ici un temps proche. Si ils pouvaient obtenir des traditionalistes plus neutre une impression favorable, cela pourrait aider.

Elle vola un regard vers ceux de la Maison Serpentard : Daphné Greengrass, Blaise Zabini et Tracey Davis étaient des réguliers et très certainement pas une partie du groupe de Malfoy, mais Marcus Flint était une surprise. Flint était considéré comme part de la clique de Malfoy, ou du moins avant qu'il ne les détrompe de cette notion.

« Il est dans l'équipe de Quidditch, et vous savez pourquoi, » il leur dit. « Il est au moins suffisamment compétant sur un balais pour ne pas nous embarrasser, du moins, il ne fait pas que parler, et c'est tout ce que je dirais à ce sujet. »

D'autre Serpentards allaient et venaient comme ils le sentaient, et n'étaient pas insultés de ne pas être considérer comme des membres du groupe principal. Ils étaient curieux, et partaient une fois qu'ils étaient satisfaits. Et cela pouvait être considéré aussi vrai pour le reste des Maisons. La curiosité les amenait, et ils s'en allaient vaquer à leur propres affaires une fois qu'elle était satisfaite, rien de plus, rien de moins.

C'était dommage que Ronald n'était pas resté avec le groupe, mais il s'arrêtait de temps en temps pour voir ce qui se passait. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'ils faisaient qui n'était pas son fort, et il le savait. Il s'était retiré pour éviter de gêner, quoiqu'il demandait quand même des nouvelles.

« Et bien alors, Miss Granger, » Le Directeur dit. « Aimeriez-vous commencer ? »

Hermione hocha la tête. « Bien sûr, Mr le Directeur. » elle répondit et tourna vers la Visionneuse, et ils devaient vraiment penser à quelque chose de mieux que ce nom informel, et sortit sa baguette.

« Nous commençons à regarder les activités de Harry le vingt-sept Février, deux mille vingt-trois. » elle dit et commença l'enregistrement. « Pour ceux qui pourraient ne pas être informé, nous regardons les actions de Harry James Potter, sous l'alias de Hadrian, tandis qu'il voyage à travers l'environnement virtuel d'Aincrad. S'il-vous-plaît gardez vos questions jusqu'à la fin du vissionnage des événements. »

##

Quand l'enregistrement fut terminé, plusieurs étudiants lancèrent des regard attentif vers les professeurs pour jauger leurs réactions. Hermione remarqua que le Professeur Rogue semblait vouloir dire quelque chose de plutôt acide sur Harry, mais des regards acérés du Directeur, du reste des membres du personnel, et Mr Black stoppèrent sa langue.

Professeur McGonagall garda son visage plutôt neutre, mais les Gryffondors pouvaient voir la fierté dans ses yeux devant les actions de Harry. Professeur Flitwick et Chourave gardèrent aussi leur expression neutre, mais ils semblaient avoir une impression favorable de ce qui était arrivé.

Harry avait pris la tête des choses, et alors qu'il écoutait certainement les personnes, il avait mené cinquante personnes en une opération pleine de succès. Ils ne pouvaient pas sauver tout le monde, et ils avaient perdu cinq des leurs dans l'opération, mais ils avaient accomplit la mission. Le fait qu'ils avaient vu des personnes mourir était un petit peu choquant, moins à cause de la connaissance, mais le fait que de regarder des personnes mourir était différent que de le savoir intellectuellement.

Cela soulignait aussi les dangers que Harry courtisait régulièrement, et comment il risquait sa vie sur une base presque journalière. Cela leur montrait que n'importe qui pouvait mourir là-bas, et que la mort pouvait venir soudainement. Cela montrait également comment tant de personnes était volontaires pour la risquer, pour sortir non seulement eux, mais les autres aussi, de leur prison.

Hermione inspira profondément et tourna son attention vers ses camarades de classe. « Ceci conclus les événements enregistrés le vingt-sept Février deux mille vingt-trois. Maintenant, tout le monde, quel est votre analyse ? »

Cela brisa le silence qui était tombé sur les étudiants rassemblés alors qu'ils commencèrent à discuter les événements. Personnes ne remarqua quand les adultes quittèrent la pièce.

 **7 Mai 2023 – Nerima, Résidence Saotome-Tendo**

Ranma s'assit à la table de la salle à manger et regarda sa femme de trente-sept ans alors qu'elle finissait de placer le repas cuisiné dessus. Sur le côté, il vit Sumire, son aînée avec son mari parlant à voix basse de quelque chose, probablement des aventures de Keiko dans SAO.

Alors qu'il aimerait avoir le reste de sa famille présente, son fils et héritier était occupé avec un voyage d'entraînement en Chine pour non seulement amélioré ses capacités, mais aussi réaffirmer ses alliances familiales là-bas. Son autre fils était occupé à gérer le Nekohanten sous l'oeil observateur de sa « nee-san » Shampoo (la relation actuelle était plus complexe que cela ne devrait l'être, mais c'est ce que Ko appelait sa mère biologique). Sa plus jeune, Ayane, était occupé avec son internat à l'Hôpital Général de Yokohama et n'était pas disponible. Des histoires du comment ils l'avaient restreintes d'essayer de se transférer/ déserter au Nakano Général étaient déjà devenus des légendes locales, et grandissait avec chaque récit.

Leurs famille était très soudée, toutes les extensions du à l'insanité de son père inclus.

Le Clan de Heureux Cross-dresser de Nerima avait été là plus tôt, avec Ukyo et Konatsu ramenant assez de nourriture pour… et bien, il supposait que dans une famille normale cela durerait un moment. Avec l'appétit de lui et sa fille, c'était une bonne addition.

Ils avaient passé le stade de ne pas manger du moins.

Ukyo, Konatsu, et leur plus jeune fille avaient été habillé unisexués. Tout le monde dans le quartier savait que cela voulait dire que ce n'était pas le moment pour blaguer que des sexes ambigus.

Pas tout le monde connaissait les détails sur cette chose SAO, mais ils savaient que Keiko était dedans. Le respect donné était loin de leur jeunesse incensé.

La sonnette sonna et il se leva, faisant un geste à Akane pour qu'elle reste assise. Elle n'était pas sa grande sœur, mais elle pouvait s'épuiser pour éviter les choses de sa propre façon. Tout comme Nabiki.

Ranma cligna des yeux quand il ouvrit la porte.

« Je suis venu droit ici quand j'ai entendu, » Ryoga dit simplement.

Auncune trace de leur habituelle, pas de serment moqueur de battre l'autre/ éviter le combat. Pas de mention du fait que 'droit ici' avait probablement demandé une escale à Mandipor ou autre endroit plus exotique – comme, dit, Toronto, ou cette fois où il avait terminé sur une planète différente.

Ils n'y auraient pas cru, si il n'avait pas eu des alien le déposant devant leur porte, avec des photos et des souvenirs. Ce Gordon (qui avait insisté pour être appelé Alf) et sa femme Rhonda était plutôt sympas. Ils parlaient avec un américanisme étrange parfois, mais c'était Nérima, et ils sourirent juste, hochèrent la tête, et allèrent avec le rythme. La seule place où il se passait presque autant de merde étrange était Minato. Oh, et cette ville près de ce temple à Okayama.

Son ami Ryoga inclina légèrement la tête et le tira à l'intérieur. « Tu ressemble moins à un corps que ce à quoi je m'attendais, Saotome. »

Ranma sourit narquoisement en retour. « J'ai eu quelques mois pour m'y faire, » il répliqua.

« Juste la tirer de là... »

« N'est pas vraiment une option, ou nous l'aurions déjà fait. » Ranma se tint à côté. « Je pense que de voir son P-oyaji fera du bien à Sumire, par contre. »

Ryoga plaça une main sur l'épaule de Ranma. « Cela me semble bien. »

Les deux ne dirent rien sur le chemin vers la cuisine.

Pour Ryoga, arriver ici aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait fait voulait tout dire.

 **9 Mai 2023 – Suginami, Hôpital Général de Nakano**

Le rire venant de la chambre où l'on s'occupait de Harry Potter amena Kasumi à la porte, curieuse de voir ce qui se passait. Dès qu'elle entra, elle vit Selene, la femme qui surveillait régulièrement le garçon pendant la journée, elle n'allait pas être aussi vulgaire que de l'appeler son garde du corps, pouffer devant l'écran de l'ordinateur de surveillance.

Elle vit Harry se tenir juste derrière une porte, ne portant rien d'autre qu'une serviette et chaque parties de son corps exposé rouge. Elle entendit le cri assourdi, des haut-parleurs et ce qui était arrivé était relativement clair.

Soit il était entré pendant que Keiko prenait son bain, ou elle était entré quand il en sortait. Avec ce qu'elle savait des habitudes de Keiko, spécialement quand elle était toujours dans le brouillard du sommeil, le garçon aurait eu une bonne vue si c'était le dernier.

« Alors, est-il entré sans prévenir sur ma grande-nièce, ou était-ce le contraire ? » elle demanda sur le ton de la conversation, surprenant l'autre femme. Elle garda son expression polie plutôt que le sourire en coin qu'elle voulait donner, facilement. Elle avait beaucoup de pratique, avant même d'être entré dans le terrain médical.

Selene se reprit et se retourna vers l'écran. Elle étouffa un autre gloussement devant la tentative de Harry de continuer à bouger comme si rien ne s'était passé. « Le dernier, » elle répondit. « Je l'ai vu entrer dans la salle de bain il y a quarante-cinq minutes environ, et elle dormait toujours, nous ne voyons pas ce qui se passe dans les salles de bain, ou si ils sont trop déshabillés, même avec ces systèmes. »

« Donc ils ont à nouveau dormit dans le même lit ? » Kasumi demanda.

Selene hocha la tête. « Seul ces deux-là peuvent garder ceci innocent quand ils sont clairement attirés vers l'autre. » elle répondit, amusée. « De plus, je ne serais pas surprise si ils en avaient conscience. » Son expression devint un peu plus sérieuse. « Mais je doute que Harry fera un geste à _ce_ sujet. »

« Il est un adolescent, » l'infirmière contra.

« Vrai, mais cela ne correspond pas à son caractère. » Selene répliqua. « Je le connais assez bien pour savoir qu'il voit Silica comme une amie, et il estime trop cette amitié pour la risquer. Keiko devra peut-être faire le premier geste à ce sujet. »

Kasumi hocha la tête. « Et elle ne va pas se presser, non plus. » elle admit. « Je ne l'appellerai pas une traditionaliste, pas avec notre famille, mais elle sais mieux que ça. »

Selena lui lança un regard curieux.

Kasumi sourit. « Elle a entendu les histoires de la génération de ses grand-parents. » Elle répondit comme si cela expliquait tout.

Elle remarqua que le hochement de tête de Selene était plus par politesse que par compréhension. Cela ne la dérangeait pas, en considérant que la majorité de la signification était quelque chose pour laquelle il y avait besoin du contexte, et pour toute la magie qu'ils pouvaient utiliser, les gardes du corps du jeune Mr. Potter ne l'avaient pas. Mais c'était plutôt normal.

Normal pour quelqu'un qui avait grandit dans l'insanité de Nérima, dans tout les cas.

 **21 Mai 2023 – Kawagoe, Résidence Kirigaya**

Midori observa alors que sa fille, Suguha, montait dans sa chambre, le sac contenant les achats qu'elles avaient fait dans ses mains. De penser que sa fille, qui avait à peu près autant d'intérêt dans les ordinateurs que l'athlète moyen normalement, avait admit sa propre curiosité au sujet de l'engouement porté, à la fois quand le Nerve Gear et SAO avaient été mis en vente, mais aussi quand RECT avait publicisé l'AmuSphère et Alfheim Online. Que elle veuille voir ce que Kazuto voyait dans tout ça restait non dit, mais compris. Suguha était peut-être moins incliné technologie, mais elle était toujours la fille de Midori.

C'était compréhensible, considérant que Kazuto était piégé dans SAO, quoiqu'il profitait de la situation du mieux qu'il pouvait, de tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir. Dangereux, oui, mais il s'était adapté, et à la surprise de tout le monde, avait actuellement commencé à se socialiser avec d'autres. Ou était-ce les autres le forçant à se socialiser ?

Midori ne le savait pas, mais considérant les chamailleries entre lui et plusieurs des joueurs avec qui il s'associait, elle pariait sur le dernier étant ce qui avait commencé cela. Elle était particulièrement intéressée dans comment il semblait être régulièrement en contact avec une fille, et cette paire de jeune joueurs, qui était une source constante de taquineries était aussi amusant à regarder.

Elle haussa les épaules à ses pensées et emmena en haut son propre sac. Elle avait une AmuSphère pour elle-même, plus pour pouvoir voir Kazuto en action. Les enregistrements en streaming étaient compatibles avec les systèmes Full Dive, après tout. Elle espérait pouvoir avoir un meilleur oint de vue de ce qui se passait de cette façon.

Elle découvrira plus tard cette nuit, après le dîner. Elle se demanda vaguement si Suguha fera la même chose, ou expérimenter avec Alfheim Online en premier, et haussa les épaules.

Elle en aurait acheté un en plus pour son mari, Minetaka, mais il s'était jeté dans son travail et était en ce moment hors du pays. Elle savait qu'il était troublé par la situation de Kazuto, même si il ne le disait pas vraiment explicitement. Trop de choses avaient été dites, trop de mots durs qui ne pouvaient pas être repris avaient été échangés entre eux, pour que la brèche qui avait été ouverte entre eux puisse être raccommodé facilement. Les enfants ne prennent pas bien de découvrir qu'ils ont été adopté, même quand c'est les parents qui leur disent, et Kazuto l'avait découvert par le Registre National.

Kazuto avait considéré que tout ce qui lui avait été dit était un mensonge, et Minekata pensait qu'il était ingrat. Les deux avaient raison, et ils savaient cela. Cela n'empêcha pas les émotions d'affecter comment ils pensaient à ce sujet. Ils avaient été calmement, même froidement poli l'un envers l'autre depuis, mais ils n'avaient jamais oublié, ni pardonné ce qui avait été dit.

Elle secoua sa tête pour se libérer de cette pensée. Les garçons dans sa vie étaient, pour toute leur intelligence, des idiots têtus quand ils avaient une idée dans leurs têtes. Mais aussi, ils ne seraient pas qui ils sont si ils n'étaient pas comme ça.

Quand même, elle était heureuse que son fils adoptif s'ouvrait à d'autres et se faisait des amis. Elle savait que sa sœur décédée, Aoi, la mère de Kazuto, aurait approuvé cela. Peut-être, après qu'il soit sortit d'SAO, il se reconnectera avec sa famille.

4 Juin 2023 – Setagaya, Planque des Wainwright

« Rapport, Ms. Carlisle. » Richard ordonna calmement la seconde où elle entra dans la pièce qui servait aussi de bureau.

Selene opina. « Argo a trouvé que Lind prévoit de faire quelque chose, et elle a passé l'information à Harry. » Elle lui dit. « Il l'a pris en considération, et Argo lui a promis de creuser, jusqu'à traquer des membres de la guilde de Lind et d'utiliser des… méthodes plus fortes. »

Richard cligna des yeux. « Plus forte ? » il demanda.

« C'est une manière polie de décrire « tenir quelqu'un au bord d'Aincrad et de le menacer de le laisser rentrer », avec laquelle je peux venir. » elle répondit avec un haussement d'épaule. « Harry l'a appelé participé accidentellement à un suicide assisté si quelque chose allait mal. »

Richard hocha la tête. « Intéressant. » il dit.

« Patron ? » Selene demanda avec une légère confusion.

« À quel point était-il inquiété par les mots de Miss Argo ? » Il demanda.

Selene fronça les sourcils. « Il ne semblait pas trop concerné, mais c'est probablement parce qu'il n'ont rien de plus concret. » elle dit. « Je sais qu'il le prend sérieusement, mais il sais que sans plus d'information, la seule chose qu'il peut faire est d'être plus attentif que d'habitude. »

Richard devint pensif. « Nous aurons besoin de prévenir le Grand-Maître Saotome et le reste de la famille de Miss Ayano. » il dit. « Ce développement pourrait l'affecter au final, et je suis plutôt certain qu'ils voudront être là. » il la regarda. « Jusqu'à ce que ce soit terminé, nous doublons notre observation de Mr Potter. »

« Compris, Patron. »

« Au fait, Ms. Carlisle, » Richard ajouta. « Avez-vous une idée de où ou quand Lind pourrait agir ? »

Selene fronça les sourcils. « Rien de concret, mais si je devais supposer, je dirais sur le vingt-cinquième étage si possible. » Elle répondit. « C'est où Harry la mis devant le fait et que tout problème a commencé. D'ici environ deux semaines à peu près, je pense. »

Richard hocha la tête. « Alors nous ferions mieux de nous mettre au travail. » il dit. « L'option de lettre un terme à la vie de Lind est toujours impossible. J'ai notifié le Patriarche et il n'a donné aucune exception à ce sujet, pas que je m'y attendais. Tout dépend de Mr. Potter. » il secoua sa tête. « Quand même, nous devons nous tenir prêt pour contrôler les dommages. »

 **15 Juin 2023 – Kyoto, Location Secrète**

Elle baissa les yeux vers la fille allongée sur le futon, avec une expression triste. Depuis sept mois, rien n'avait changé, et il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire. Elle fixa le côté, vers là où se trouvait l'appareil qui avait été installé pour qu'elle puisse voir ce que la fille faisait, une faveur donné pour une probable faveur à repayer plus tard.

Elle avait une idée de ce qu'ils demanderaient probablement. Les Wainwrights avait un jeune avec magie comme leur charge qui était dans la même situation, donc la future faveur constituera sûrement à aider sa réadaptation. Où cela pouvait être autre chose, mais rien qu'elle soit réticente à faire. Ils demandaient rarement quelque chose d'elle, mais ses connaissances et sa capacité avec la magie de soin était surpassé par peu.

Une petite faveur faite, pour une petite en retour.

Alors qu'elle baissait les yeux vers sa plus jeune fille, ses queues étaient avachies et ses oreilles tombé alors qu'elle maudissait le nom de Akihiko Kayaba. Il était l'architecte de ceci, et quand elle le trouvera, il sentira sa furie.

Pour Sachiko Yasaka, le dernier Kyuubi no Kitsune vivant du moins jusqu'à au moins le siècle prochain, rien d'autre ne sera suffisant. Cet homme avait fait de sa fille, Mizore, une prisonnière dans sa moquerie d'un monde.

Et pendant que sa mère regardait silencieusement sa fille et rageait à un homme qui était toujours hors de sa portée, Mizore Yasaka, connue dans Sword Art Online en tant que Argo, continuait son voyage.

 **20 Juin 2023 – Suginami, Hôpital Général de Nakano**

Ranma s'assit à côté du lit d'hôpital de sa petite-fille et prit sa main fine dans la sienne. Malgré les meilleurs tentatives du personnel de l'hôpital et la technologie médicale ils ne pouvaient que ralentir la lente atrophie des muscles, pas l'empêcher. Il pouvait demander à son beau-frère, Tofu de faire quelque chose à propos de ça, mais cela devra probablement attendre que SAO soit complété. Cela soulèverait trop de question.

Comme c'était, elle ressemblait seulement à quelqu'un qui aurait été confiné dans un lit et dans le coma depuis un mois, pas les presque huit que cela avait été. Sa résilience hérité, ainsi que les légers courants électriques passant par ses muscles, gardant le pire au loin. La plupart des patient étaient dans un pire état, mais c'était toujours ralenti de façon considérable.

Il secoua sa tête pour se libérer de ces pensées et tourna son attention sur l'écran d'ordinateur qui était relié à son Nerve Gear.

Sumire et Testuhiko seront là plus tard, si possible, mais ils avaient des engagements desquels ils ne pouvaient pas simplement se libérer, donc il s'était proposé pour être là. Akane était juste hors de la pièce à parler avec Kasumi, les deux sœurs utilisant l'opportunité pour partager des nouvelles familiales et échanger des informations sur les activités de Keiko. Il était simplement entré et commencé sa garde, sachant que si quelque chose d'important était arrivé, Kasumi aurait déjà informé la famille, ou le dirait à sa femme.

Même ainsi, il était là pour une raison, en dehors d'un grand-père vérifiant l'état de sa petite-fille.

Ceux qui gardaient le garçon, Harry, les avaient prévenu que quelques choses dans le second plan atteignaient un point critique et il y avait une possibilité que Keiko soit attrapée dedans. Cela leur avait pris un peu de temps pour leurs donner tout le contexte, mais cela se réduisait simplement à un gamin qui avait eu son ego meurtrit et voulant prendre sa revanche.

Ils surveillaient la situation, mais ils l'avait prévenu lui et sa famille comme une courtoisie, et le fait que si les choses tournent mal, cela vaudrait mieux pour eux d'être présents, plutôt que de recevoir une notification des médecins.

Il lui avait assuré à lui et sa famille qu'ils doutaient que cela irait jusqu'à ce point, mais ils n'avaient pas écarter entièrement la possibilité. Il avait noté leur professionnalisme, et comprenait la courtoisie, autant qu'il ne l'appréciait pas de certaines façons.

Il ne voulait pas savoir que sa petite-fille marchait en toute connaissance de cause dans une situation qui pourrait facilement aller hors de contrôle. Il ne voulait pas savoir que si les choses tournaient terriblement mal, sa vie serait tragiquement coupée court. Il ne voulait pas savoir que quelques uns des traits de la famille avait été trop bien transmit à une fille, gentille, amicale et douce. Il n'était déjà heureux que SAO la tournait en quelqu'un qui serait trop bien ajusté à sa génération.

Il était absolument et froidement furieux qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Et en même temps, il était fier d'elle. Fier du fait qu'elle était à la hauteur de la situation. Fier du fait qu'elle y faisait face.

Il était à la fois inquiet pour elle et fier d'elle, et si quelque chose lui arrivait, il traquerait personnellement celui qui était responsable.

Il commença à regarder l'écran, observant ce que Keiko faisait. Inquiet, fier, et furieux à son impuissance de faire plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà, mais il regardera cela jusqu'au bout.

##

Ils approchent la zone suivante que Harry a catalogué comme l'une de celle que Lind pourrait choisir pour les rencontrer, ou leur tendre une embuscade. » Selene dit d'une voix qui irradiait un calme dorcé. « Ils semble qu'ils ont remarqué quelques sentinelles et… qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? »

Richard regarda l'écran et renifla. « Il semble qu'il font la comédie pour leurs observateurs. » Il commenta légèrement. « Leurs interactions sont bien connues, ainsi que le comportement occasionnel de Ms. Ayano de… quel mots aviez-vous utilisé une fois Ms. Carlisle ? Ah, tsundere. Les actions occasionnelles de Ms. Ayano en ligne avec un tsundere d'un anime à l'encontre de Mr Potter est très connu. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par sa famille ne fait pas kawaii ? « Qu'est-ce que… ah, peu importe. »

Selene hocha la tête et regarda, reniflant à leur comportement. « Ils jouent maintenant. » elle dit sèchement. « Et oh, regardez, elle lui cours après maintenant. » Elle secoua sa tête d'une exaspération amusée.

« Payez attention, Ms Carlisle, » Richard dit fermement. « Il semble qu'ils soient arrivés. » Il se concentra sur l'écran en face d'eux.

« Vient-il juste de citer Warriors ? » Selene demanda et regarda alors pendant que Silica et lui se tapaient dans la main. « J'imagine qu'il l'a fait. » elle secoua sa tête. « Et maintenant ils… oh, » elle retint à peine le rire. « Ils agissent comme si il n'est pas important, et… ouch, ça fait mal, Silica. »

Richard opina et continua d'observer.

##

« Ce gars est plutôt imbu de sa personne, n'est-il pas ? » Akane demanda alors que Lind finissait de lister ce pour quoi il blâmait Harry.

« Presque autant que Kuno, » Ranma répondit. « Pas autant, et plus intelligent en prime. Il ne rentre pas dans leur jeu, ce que Kuno aurait fait. »

« Point. » Akane admit. Elle regarda alors que Lind défiait Harry en duel. « Mais il semble aimer jouer avec le feu. »

« Quelques personnes ont besoins d'être brûlé plusieurs fois de plus que d'autres. » Ranma répondit. « Toutefois, Keiko n'est pas heureuse avec ça. »

« Peux-tu la blâmer ? »

« Pas du tout, et il semble que ça commence. »

Les deux regardèrent alors que le duel commença. Pour des maîtres d'Arts Martiaux expérimentés qui avaient vu autant de combats qu'eux, c'était plutôt décevant. Il leur était clair que Harry se retenait et contrôlait entièrement le combat. Ce n'était pas que Lind était mauvais, ils avaient vu comment plus que quelques joueurs, des deux haut niveaux en plus, qui étaient plus faibles, mais la différence de niveau et la capacité brut était aisément apparente pour eux.

En dépit de sa dangerosité et de sa réalité, SAO était toujours un jeu vidéo, et les jeux vidéos étaient injuste comme ça. Même ainsi, cela n'aurait pas été important. Harry n'était en aucun cas un maître épéiste, mais il maniait son épée comme une extension de son corps, ses mouvements étaient plus naturels, et bien plus fluide.

Lind avait laissé plusieurs ouvertures que Harry aurait pu utiliser pour terminer le combat, des ouvertures qu'ils savaient que le garçon avait vu, et ignoré. Au lieu de ça, le garçon faisait des attaques légères qui réduisait la vie de Lind.

Et alors, les choses ont commencé à mal tourner.

##

« Que diable ? » Selene demanda choquée. « D'où sortent-ils ? »

Le regard de Richard s'aiguisa tandis qu'il y pensait. « Cela peut être ceux qu'ils ont vu les suivre à distance. » il répondit. « Et celui-là, celui avec le couteau faisant les mouvements menaçants vers Ms. Ayano... »

« Il va... » Selene s'arrêta alors que la vue se changea simplement alors qu'Harry agissait. « Waouh ! C'était… bordel de merde ! »

« Deux coups, un pour désarmer, et l'autre pour décapiter. » Richard dit cliniquement. « Et comment est-il arrivé là… cela ne peux pas... »

« Patron, nos protections viennent juste de lancer une alerte. » Selene dit. Quelqu'un a utilisé la magie, et… oh, oh. »

« En effet Ms. Carlisle. » Richard répondit calmement. « En effet. »

##

« Rappelle-moi de ne jamais mettre en colère ce garçon, chérie. » Ranma dit avec un calme qu'il ne ressentait pas pendant que Akane et lui était choqué par la téléportation soudaine de Harry et exécution du joueur qui avait fait un geste pour tuer Keiko. « Aussi, je pense que nous pouvons maintenant accepter qu'il se souci de Keiko, probablement plus qu'il ne réalise. » Il ajouta avec une approbation sombre dans la voix.

« Vrai, » sa femme répondit faiblement. « Je ne pense pas avoir jamais vu quelqu'un agir avec autant de furie froide, ou aussi mortellement. »

« Je l'ai vu, ou je l'aurais vu si j'avais eu une glace pour me regarder à cet époque. » Ranma répondit. Il remarqua le visage curieux de sa femme et sourit tristement. « Montagne du Phénix, » il clarifia comme si cela voulait tout dire.

Akane hocha la tête, une expression de triste compréhension dans ses yeux. Elle retourna son attention sur l'écran et commença à pousser ses émotions. « Et plus d'entre eux sortent de leur cachette. » elle dit avec un faux calme.

Ranma acquiesça. « Et Keiko bouge pour le soutenir. » Il répondit avec le même faux calme.

Pour quiconque qui les connaissait, ce calme était un avertissement. Cela voulait dire qu'ils avaient maintenant passé le stade de la colère et de la furie, et était à un cheveux de la rage meurtrière.

##

« Ms. Carlisle, ceci est enregistré n'est-ce pas ? » Richard demanda alors qu'il regardait.

« Oui, patron, » elle répondit, ne tournant pas son attention de l'écran.

« Quand cela sera terminé, nous devrons faire une copie de ceci, juste au cas où. » il dit.

« Bien. » elle répondit. « Limiter les dégâts ? » elle demanda.

Richard hocha la tête. « Si besoin, » il répondit. « Une fois tout cela fait, nous accélérerons notre emploi du temps pour les livraisons, et je livrerai personnellement ceci à Albus Dumbledore. »

##

Les deux groupes regardèrent le combat qui suivit. Il regardèrent alors que trois personnes combattaient pour leur vie contre des nombres supérieurs et rivalisaient. Même ainsi, le combat n'allait pas en leur faveur. Les manques proches devenaient plus fréquent, et les blessures superficielles apparaissaient sur eux alors qu'ils commençaient à fatiguer.

Cependant, même si le combat n'allait pas à leur avantage, il tinrent suffisamment longtemps pour que des renforts arrivent. Ce n'était que six personnes, mais ils frappèrent les attaquants comme un marteau. Le nombres était toujours à l'avantage des attaquants, mais l'attaque soudaine depuis le flanc avait changé le flux du combat C'était une question de quelques minutes pour les faire fuir.

Tous pour un. Ils regardèrent alors que Harry criait un avertissement à temps pour que Keiko évite l'attaque de derrière. Et ils regardèrent alors que des instincts affûtés dans le jeu de mort démarra et que la contre-attaque mortel toucha.

Richard et Selene virent le regard horrifié et choqué sur le visage de la fille alors qu'elle réalisait ce qu'elle venait de faire. Ils regardèrent tandis que l'innocence de la fille s'achevait, même quand Harry atteignit l'endroit où elle se trouvait pour la réconforter.

Akane avait ses mains devant sa bouche sous le choc. Ranma regardait simplement tristement, comprenant exactement ce qui était arrivé. Il regarda sa femme et vit les larmes dans ses yeux. Il la tira dans une embrasse et la tint simplement pendant qu'elle pleurait.

Pleurait pour ce que sa petite-fille avait eu à faire pour rester en vie.

Alors que sa femme pleurait dans ses bras, il continua à regarder, hochant la tête d'un air approbateur à Harry qui faisait la même chose pour Keiko. Il vit la triste compréhension sur le visage du garçon- non, du jeune homme. Il vit son regard se perdre au loin et la triste compréhension se transformer, brièvement en colère froide qui était dirigé vers lui-même, et la colère se durci en détermination. Et il vit l'expression de Harry s'adoucir quand il rabaissa les yeux sur Keiko, comment le jeune homme n'offrit aucun mots, mais juste une présence réconfortante.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que le garçon avait traversé, ou qu'il avait fait par le passé, mais il n'avait pas besoin. Il pouvait reconnaître un guerrier quand il en voyait un, et il était sinistrement approbateur de ce jeune homme. Il pouvait le voir, et ne serait pas surpris si tout le monde dans la famille le pouvait la seconde où il le pointerait.

D'autres joueurs plaisantaient en disant que ces deux-là était comme un couple marié, mais Ranma pouvait dire qu'ils avaient tort. Ils n'étaient pas comme un couple marié, il en était un. L'absence de mariage ou d'alliance ne changeait pas le fait, et il se demanda distraitement quand ces deux-là le réaliseront.

Mais c'était pour plus tard. Pour l'instant, il réconfortait sa femme, et fit une note mental de parler avec les gardes du corps de Harry. Il voulait savoir quel genre de personne il était.

 **Poudlard, Grande Salle**

L'entrée de l'homme dans la Grande Salle alors que les étudiants mangeaient leur petit-déjeuné causa une légère agitation, mais rien de majeur. Alors que les visiteurs étaient relativement rares, ils n'étaient pas inconnus. Que l'homme marche directement vers la Grande Table et conversait avec le Directeur était digne d'une curiosité moyenne, mais rien d'autre. Le Directeur avait beaucoup de responsabilités, après tout.

Mais Hermione, cependant, paya attention. Bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas entendre de mots être dit, elle pouvait voir l'expression du Directeur changer de politesse froide, à une qui contenait à la fois tristesse et regret. Elle remarqua l'homme donné au Directeur un petit paquet, que l'homme plus âgé plaça facilement dans ses robes, et sortit de la Grande Salle.

Elle regarda alors Albus Dumbledore se lever et secouer sa baguette pour envoyer des éclats, attirant l'attention de ses étudiants.

« Étudiants , » il commença. « Comme vous le savez, Mr. Harry Potter n'a pas été avec nous cette année, mais au Japon. Vous savez également qu'il doit rester là-bas pour le futur proche, à cause de circonstances hors de tout contrôle. »

« Depuis Novembre de l'année dernière, Mr Potter a été piégé dans quelque chose appelé Sword Art Online, la création d'un génie fou du nom de Akihiko Kayaba. Il continuera à l'être tant que personne n'aura réussi à compléter ce jeu et libérer tout le monde. Même après ça, Mr Potter ne retournera probablement pas ici immédiatement. Il aura besoin de temps pour récupérer de son épreuve, ainsi que de se remettre à un niveau académique acceptable. Mais ceci est une inquiétude pour plus tard. Aujourd'hui, j'ai reçu des nouvelles que même si il va bien, il vient juste de traverser une épreuve qui souligne les dangers dans lequel il est, et que pas tous les dangers viennent du travail d'un seul homme.

« Plus tôt dans la journée, à l'heure Japonaise, lui et sa compagne Keiko Ayano, ont été attaqué par d'autres joueurs piégé dedans. Ils ont été attaqués par des joueurs qui avaient l'intention de blesser, et même tuer, et il furent obligé de se défendre. »

La respiration d'Hermione se bloqua dans sa gorge. Se défendre ? De personnes qui essayaient de le tuer ?

« Pour ces étudiants qui ont été impliqués dans le projet qui est de regarder les activités de Mr Potter et de les compiler, nous aurons une dernière observation de ces évenements dans une heure. Connaissant la nature sérieuse, et ce qui est arrivé, la participation est strictement volontaire, et doit être soutenue par votre Directeur de Maison. »

Hermione considéra cela. Le fait que leur présence devait être approuvé par le Directeur de Maison indiquait le pire. Mais Harry était toujours vivant, donc quoi… ? Un poids froid s'installa dans son estomac alors que ce qui était sous entendu pénétrait son esprit.

Elle parlerait avec le Professeur McGonagall et demanderait la permission. Elle le regretterait peut-être plus tard, mais elle devait savoir. Elle regarda Ron et le vit hocher la tête de compréhension. Il ne faisait peut-être pas parti du projet, mais il savait ce qui n'était pas dit, et comprenait pourquoi ceux qui regarderaient avaient besoin de l'approbation de leur Directeur de Maison.

Il avait vu Harry se diriger vers la Chambre des Secrets pour porter secours à Ginny. Il avait vu Harry sortir en tenant avec une épée ensanglantée, une blessure soigné sur son bras, le compagnon phénix du Directeur, et sa sœur, toujours vivante.

Il savait que Harry pouvait être létale.

##

Albus s'assit dans sa chaise avec un soupir lourd, sentant chacun de ses cent quarante-trois ans. Cela avait été contre son meilleur jugement, mais suffisamment de ceux dans le projet étaient des Né-Moldus pour qu'ils le découvre dans tous les cas. Il valait mieux leur montrer tout les faitss, plutôt que ceux qu'ils pourraient trouver seuls.

Minerva et Pomona avaient protesté, on leur demandait d'utiliser leur meilleur jugement pour donner la permission à leur étudiants de regarder des personne combattre jusqu'à la mort, après tout. Cela ne leur plaisait pas, et il était entièrement d'accord, mais il était resté ferme dans sa décision.

Miss Granger avait passé beaucoup de minute à lui expliquer patiemment l'internet et comment il pouvait être utilisé pour trouver presque n'importe quoi. Elle expliqua aussi que ces informations pouvaient être soulignés dans toute les lumières que la personne l'ayant posté le voulait, et ils ne s'inquiétaient pas souvent avec des choses comme valider leurs faits, ou ne se souciaient pas si ce qu'ils mettaient était même vrai.

Donc il savait que de le garder des étudiants ne fera que retarder leur découverte. Il l'avait expliqué, et la présence de Miss Granger voulait dire qu'elle avait probablement réitérer la chose à Minerva, et probablement plus en profondeur.

Au moins de cette façon, il verront ce qui était arrivé de la perspective de Harry, et lui et les Directeurs de Maison étaient présent juste au cas où ils aient besoin de parler. Cela lui permettait aussi de contrôler tout problème, et de rappeler la gravité de ce qu'ils avaient vu.

Il devra faire la même chose avec le Ministère, mais cela pouvait attendre pour l'instant.

Comme c'était, Harry avait été forcé de tuer, et il ne pouvait pas être là pour l'aider à traverser cela. Il n'avait pas caché la gravité de ce qu'il avait fait à Quirrel, n'avait pas dit à Harry de ne pas se le reprocher, et au lieu de cela, il l'avait aider à vivre avec.

Sa porte était restée ouverte, même pendant les événements de l'année dernière, et Harry comprenait la différence entre Albus Dumbledore, un homme avec plus de fardeau que ce qu'aucun homme voudrait, et Albus Dumbledore, le Directeur de Poudlard École de Sorcellerie. Même avec les actions disciplinaires prises à cause de l'idiotie au début de l'année, Harry n'avait pas été effrayé de l'approcher quand il avait besoin de conseil, ou juste parler. Quelqu'un qui comprenait ses troubles.

Et maintenant il voyait que Harry allait faire la même chose pour au moins deux personnes, sa compagne constante Silica, et l'ami qu'il s'était fait en Kirito. Il fera la même chose avec eux. Il n'accusera pas, ne blâmera pas, ne cachera pas la gravité de ce qui était arrivé. Mais il sera là pour eux. Il sera là pour parler, pour fournir une épaule pour pleurer, quelqu'un sur qui crier, et ainsi de suite.

Donc, bien que le dernier incident le faisait sentir son âge, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir une fierté pour son étudiant entêté.

Une part de lui, Albus le Meneur de Guerre, le Planificateur, pensa et prit note : l'un pouvait être l'égal de l'autre et leur opposé. Depuis des années, il faisait de son mieux pour préparer Harry si un autre des ses étudiants entêté revenait vraiment.

Maintenant ? Pour la première fois il se demandait si Tom avait une idée de ce qu'il avait relâché quand il avait satisfait la prophétie.

 **Voici qui termine la deuxième partie, l'une de mes préférées. Je pense que la traduction va ralentir légèrement car je sens que j'ai un peu délaisser mes autres travaux. J'espère que vous avez aimé et à bientôt.**


	18. Chapitre 15

**Me re-voila, désolé pour l'attente ces derniers mois ont été très occupés au boulot donc je n'ai pas pu traduire comme je le voulais. Merci de lire cette traduction et n'hésitez pas me laisser des reviews. Le prochain chapitre sera de mon autre histoire le transfert pour ceux qui lisent les autres.**

Chapitre 15 – Ceux Qui Chassent Des Dragons

 **30 Septembre 2023 – 35ème Étage d'Aincrad, Mishe**

Harry secoua sa tête alors qu'il regardait Kirito faire les cent pas le long du couloir et se demanda ce que les autres penseraient si ils le voyaient maintenant. Kirito, qui portait le calme et l'indifférence comme un manteau confortable, était nerveux.

Cela serait drôle, si ce n'était pas aussi énervant.

« Kirito, arrête ton cinéma, » il dit avec plus qu'une légère dose d'exaspération.

Kirito s'arrêta et le regarda « Elles prennent trop de temps » il répondit.

« Ce sont des filles, » Harry dit avec un haussement d'épaule « Je suis à peu près certain qu'elles sont supposées le faire. Ou, du mais c'est ce que l'on m'a dit à chaque fois que des gars de mon école attendaient leurs petite-amies pour qu'ils puissent les emmener en rendez-vous »

« Un rendez-vous ?! » Kirito glapit.

Harry cligna des yeux. « Viens… viens-tu juste de glapir ? » il demanda d'un air incrédule et secoua alors sa tête « Calmes-toi, ce n'est pas un rendez-vous. C'est juste un rassemblement, une sortie pour un repas, et souhaiter Asuna un 'Joyeux Anniversaire'

Kirito soupira de soulagement et Harry retint un reniflement et se demanda négligemment si Silica devait faire face à la même chose.

##

Silica contint un autre soupir alors que Asuna traversait frénétiquement son inventaire à la recherche d'une tenue qui était juste la bonne. Elle se demandait pourquoi toute cette agitation était nécessaire, comme elle avait peu de difficulté pour se choisir une tenue pour elle-même.

Là aussi, elle avait l'expérience de ses sorties occasionnelles avec Harry, qui n'étaient certainement pas des rendez-vous. Ils avaient répété ce fait suffisamment souvent, elle se demandait si les autres les pensaient dans le dénie.

 _Bien sûr ils pensent ça_ , elle pensa avec amusement. _Même Harry et moi, on plaisante à ce sujet._

« Que penses-tu de- »

« Bien, juste comme les trois fois précédentes que tu me l'as montré, » Silica interrompit la question d'Asuna. Elle n'essaya même pas de rappeler à son amie que c'était juste une sortie entre amie pour l'anniversaire de la fille plus âgé. Cela avait échoué les deux premières fois, et elle était maintenant tentée de simplement attacher Asuna et de la forcer dans quelque chose pour en finir. Alors que le forçage n'était pas vraiment nécessaire, SAO le permettait. Les designers avaient probablement imaginé que ce serait thérapeutique pour celui qui fait enfilé de force dans une situation telle que celle-ci.

 _Je me demande si les techniques de changement rapide de ma famille fonctionneraient ici_ , elle pensa légèrement.

##

Cela prit encore trente minutes à Silica pour réussir à convaincre Asuna sur quelque chose et ils quittèrent finalement la chambre. Ils virent Harry, qui fixait Kirito d'une façon qui montrait qu'il était en train de contempler de chercher une corde pour l'attacher, ou une massue pour le battre jusqu'à l'inconscience. Quand il les aperçu, il soupira de soulagement. Après avoir donné Kirito un petit coup pour attirer son attention, il marcha vers Silica.

« À quelle point elle paniquait ? » il demanda à voix basse, lui donnant un regard rapide. Rien d'exotique, la simple combinaison d'une blouse ordinaire et une longue jupe qu'elle avait tendance à préférer quand ils allaient occasionnellement dehors et qui se prêtait plutôt bien à une soirée décontractée.

« Probablement autant que Kirito, si les regards que tu lui lançais était une quelconque indication. » elle répondit.

Harry renifla. « Et nous sommes ceux qui sont calme ici. » il répondit d'un ton pince-sans-rire.

Silica haussa les épaules et les regarda. « Et maintenant ces deux sont… hey, vous deux ! » elle les appela. « Vous voulez que nous vous laissions seuls en privée ? »

Harry les regarda et renifla. Kirito et Asuna étaient d'un rouge pivoine, et il pouvait remplir les blancs. « Donc, ils dansaient l'un autour de l'autre comme une paire d'enfant amoureux, une fois de plus ? »

Kirito lança un regard plein d'irritation vers Harry. « Et vous ne dansez autour de rien tous les deux ? » Il demanda. « Malgré vos dénis de vos rendez-vous, la seule chose qui vous sépare d'un couple marié, c'est le marriage et les anneaux, ou alors vous deux allez pour un… qu'est-ce que c'était déjà ? »

« Je pense que tu veux dire un mariage de loi commun, Kirito. » Asuna ajouta. Elle lança alors un regard spéculateur vers les deux. « Cela a du sens actuellement. » Elle songea. « Ils partagent une chambre suffisamment souvent, et occasionnellement un lit d'ailleurs. Donc, quelque chose que vous voulez partager tout les deux ? »

Harry et Silica rougirent tout les deux et levèrent leur main en reddition.

« Point pour nous. » Kirito dit avec fierté et ils partagèrent tous un rire.

« D'accord, maintenant que nous avons terminer de nous taquiner, » Harry dit avec un soupir. « Nous avons une réservation au Poney Errant à garder. »

##

Le Poney Errant était rempli, et de ce qu'ils avaient entendus, c'était comme cela la plupart des nuits. Le restaurant et la taverne attachée était populaire avec tous les joueurs qui avaient fait de Mishe leur base d'opération, et même des joueurs qui ne faisaient que passer par là avaient entendu parler de l'établissement. La nourriture de l'endroit était grandement variée et tout le monde admettait que environ la moitié des plats avaient presque le même goût que dans le monde réel. Même ceux qui ne l'avaient pas, avait des saveurs uniques qui couvraient un large éventail de saveur.

À cause de cela, ainsi qu'à la grande variété de boisson, l'endroit était plein à craquer et avait une file d'attente sortant de la porte. Et c'était une nuit lente. Lors d'une nuit occupée, cela n'était pas étrange pour la file d'atteindre la place de téléportation.

C'était pour cette raison que Harry avait réservé, s'assurant actuellement qu'une table sera libre pour eux. Le temps que pour prendre une commande ne sera pas beaucoup plus long que si ils étaient juste entrés, les employés NPC étaient très efficaces à ce qu'ils faisaient, mais ils n'auront pas à attendre potentiellement une heure pour entrer.

« Avez-vous une réservation ? » qui gérait les entrées près de l'entrée demanda. Et c'était dans un ton plaisant et accueillant de quelqu'un qui voulait faire des affaires avec vous et voulait que vous appréciez de donner votre col.

« Oui, une réservation au nom de Hadrian, groupe de quatre. » Harry répondit, tendant une feuille de papier pour le confirmer.

Le NPC vérifia le papier que Harry lui tendit et consulta la liste avant de hocher la tête. « Très bien, monsieur. » il dit. « Si vous et vos compagnons voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous conduire à votre table. »

Les quatre suivirent le NPC à une table vide qui se trouvait dans un côté de la salle principale, lui donnant une atmosphère semi-privée. Harry et Kirito bougèrent tout les deux pour préparer les chaises de Asuna et Silica et prirent ensuite place après que leurs compagnes soient assises, une serveuse vint à leur table et leur donna des menus, des menus en vrai papier, plutôt que l'interface pour commander auquel ils s'étaient depuis longtemps habitués.

C'était certainement nouveau, et ils s'émerveillèrent tous brièvement à la nouveauté avant de les ouvrir et de les parcourir.

« Y a-t-il des boissons que vous recommandez particulièrement ? » Harry demanda.

LA serveuse le regarda et hocha la tête. « Oui, monsieur, le Vin de Bacchus s'est prouvé être très populaire auprès des aventuriers comme vous. » elle dit. « Si vous préférez la bière, notre établissement fait la sienne et est également populaire. Pour les eaux de vies, le Rhum au Fruit Perdu, distillé de fruits trouvés dans la proche Forêt de l'Errance est préféré par beaucoup. Si vous voulez autre chose, nous avons aussi une bonne collection de thé et de cidres. »

Harry regarda ses compagnons qui regardèrent tous leurs menus et trouvèrent la boisson qu'ils voulaient. Asuna et Silica choisirent le Vin de Bacchus, alors que Kirito et Harry se décidèrent sur la bière. Alors que la serveuse partaient pour chercher leurs boissons, les quatre examinèrent le menu.

« Je peux voir pourquoi cet endroit est si populaire, » Harry dit. « C'est presque comme être dans le monde réel. »

Asuna opina. « Le maître d'hôtel et la serveuse étaient plus expressif, » elle ajouta, examinant toujours le menu. « Agissant presque comme on le verrait chez les employés d'un restaurant de classe relativement haute. Si la nourriture est aussi bonne que ce que nous avons entendu... »

Kirito intervint « Au moins le code vestimentaire est plus détendu, » il dit. « Pouvez-vous m'imaginer dans un costume ? »

Silica renifla. « Je ne sais pas Kirito, je pense que Harry et toi serez bien dans un costume. » elle participa et lança un regard spéculatif vers Kirito et Harry.

« Dans ce cas, Asuna et toi devrez porter une robe appropriée. » Harry dit et considéra l'idée. « Peut-être que nous pouvons faire quelque chose comme ça pour Noël... » Il s'interrompit en voyant ses trois compagnons rougir à ça. « Est-ce quelque chose que j'ai dit ? »

Asuna se reprit. « Il est facile d'oublier qu'il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas sur le Japon, Hadrian. » Elle dit. « Comme Noël et le Nouvel An sont si rapprochés, Noël n'est pas traité de la même façon. Il y a l'échange de cadeau, mais c'est bien plus pour étendre le bonheur, plutôt que la célébration religieuse et passer du temps en famille. Il a aussi une connotation romantique, donc beaucoup de couple vont en rendez-vous pendant le Réveillon de Noël. Penses-y comme la manière dont la Saint-Valentin est célébrée dans l'Ouest. Le Nouvel An est célébré plus comme tu as l'habitude pour Noël d'être célébré. »

Harry pensa à cela, rougit, et se reprit. « Ah, je ne savais pas ça. » Il retourna alors dans son menu.

La serveuse arriva avec leur boissons et ils commandèrent. La serveuse prit leurs menus et s'inclina avant de partir.

Harry se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde. « Pendant que nous attendons notre nourriture, je propose un toast. » Il dit. « Un toast à Asuna, lui souhaitant un joyeux seizième anniversaire, et sa bonne santé continue pur l'année prochaine. Donc, sans plus à ajouter… À Asuna. » Il leva son pichet et bu une gorgée, avec Kirito et Silica le suivant. Asuna rougit d'embarras avant de lever son verre et de prendre une gorgée de son vin.

Les yeux de Asuna s'agrandir de plaisir devant le goût du vin. « Je peux voir pourquoi ce vin est populaire. » elle dit d'un air approbateur. « C'est très bon. Et actuellement servit dans un verre à vin, plutôt que dans les tasses auxquelles on s'était habitué. » Silica montra son accord également.

Harry prit une longue gorgée de sa bierre et hocha la tête. « La bière est aussi très bonne. » Il dit. « 9a a presque le goût de la bière d'un bar local près de mn école qui était brassé sur les lieux. » Il donna un petit sourire. « Je me rappelle de plusieurs camarade de dortoir qui avaient la permission de quitter l'enceinte de l'école pendant un week-end qui ont acheté un fût et qui l'ont rapporté. »

Kirito renifla. « Rapporté conformément avec les traditions de ton école, sans aucun doute. »

Harry hocha la tête. « C'est une tradition importante. » Il répondit avec un sourire. « n le savait, parce que ma Directrice de Maison a une fois gronder le meilleur d'entre nous pour avoir utiliser la même route qu'elle quand elle était étudiante par deux fois. »

« Je ne sais toujours pas si je dois dire que ton école était cool, un asile, ou une partie de Nérima qui a été transplanté là où elle se trouve maintenant, connaissant certaines de tes histoires. » Silica dit avec amusement.

« Et bien, » Harry dit. « Pour décider si une telle comparaison s'applique, la réponse serait… oui. »

Tous partagèrent un rire. Il continuèrent de discuter jusqu'à l'arrivée de leur repas et commença à manger avec empressement.

##

C'était sur le chemin du retour que Kirito remarqua quelque chose d'étrange avec Asuna et Silica. Leus visages étaient tout les deux un peu rouge et il lui semblait que leurs yeux étaient légèrement dans le vague. Malgré cela elle étaient toujours droites sur leurs jambes, mais…

« Silica ?! » Harry dit sous le choc. « Hey ! Regarde où tu mets tes mains ! » La fille s'accrochait à lui d'une façon qui n'allait certainement pas avec ses presque quatorze ans. Et jugeant de ce que Kirito voyait, elle devenait… collante, affectueuse, exagérément amoureuse, ou un mix des trois. « Les gars, je pourrais faire avec un peu d'aide ici. »

« Mmm, pas étonnant que l'on continue de dire qu'ils sont un couple marié. » Asuna murmura. Elle laissa échaper un soupir triste. « Si seulement je pouvais être aussi chanceuse. » Elle dit morose.

Kirito cligna des yeux et regarda Asuna, qui envoyait un regard envieux, et légèrement triste vers Harry et Silica. « Que veux-tu dire ? » il demanda curieux.

Asuna le regarda. « Et bien, je veux… je voudrais juste avoir quelqu'un comme ces deux là ont l'un l'autre. » Elle répondit d'une voix un peu rauque. « Je veux dire, ces deux-là… il sont si parfait l'un pour l'autre. Quelles sont les chances que je puisse trouver quelqu'un comme ça ? Mes parents- ah et puis merde. »

Kirito tourna rapidement les yeux et vit Harry essayer de détacher Silica de lui, sans succès. Il regarda Silica murmurer quelque chose dans l'oreille du garçon et son visage devenir immédiatement rouge. Les tentatives de Harry de se détacher redoublèrent, avec à peu près autant de succès que les précédentes.

Se retournant vers Asuna, il fit attention d'ignorer Harry et Silica, soulagé qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres joueurs autour d'eux à cet instant. _Argo s'en donnera à cœur joie avec ce sujet quand elle le découvrira_ , il pensa avec légèreté avant de concentrer son attention sur Asuna.

Asuna soupira et secoua sa tête. « Je ne suis pas comme ça nor- normalement... » Elle s'arrêta un peu et devint pensive.

« Que veux-tu dire, Asuna ? » Kirito demanda.

« Tout ça... » elle répondit, secouant sa main dans les airs comme si cela signifiait quelque chose. « Voir Harry et Silica ensemble, sachant que avec ma famille je ne peux pas l'avoir… _putain_. Fille de président d'entreprise ? Fortune ? C'est une cage, une _putain_ de cage dorée. » Ses mots sortir avec hargne. « Être riche, tout avoir ? Bah ! Plus comme devoir se mesurer aux attentes de tout le monde. Fais ci, fais ça, ne fais pas ces choses-là, tout ça parce que c'est attendu de toi. Tu as une image à maintenir après tout. » Elle gronda pratiquement.

« Asuna, je suis certain que ta famille- » Kirito commença avant que Asuna ne le coupe.

« Je sais qu'ils font attention. » Elle dit. « Je sais qu'ils m'aiment. C'est juste encore, d'être là-haut ? C'est tout à propos de l'image que tu présente. Ce n'est pas à propos de la _personne_. C'est tout sur un satané mensonge que tu montres au public. »

« Heu, les gars ? » Harry appela. « Pouvez-vous m'aider un peu i- Silica ? » Il termina avec un couinement. « Hors de la ceinture ! »

« Vous deux, vous vous avez l'un l'autre, tellement mignon ensemble, si parfait. » Asuna grommela. « Savez-vous même ce que vous avez ?! »

« Kirito, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » Harry demanda. « Putain, Silica ! Arrêtes ça ! »

« Mm, mais Harry... » Silica continua sans rien dire alors que ses mains continuaient à se balader.

Kirito toussa. « Je pense qu'elles sont bourrées. » Il dit.

« Quoi. » Harry dit platement. « Bourrées ? Mais tu ne peux pas… oh enfer et damnation. » Ces derniers mots étaient en Anglais, mais le sentiment était clair.

Kirito lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Vin de Bacchus. » Harry dit. « Bacchus, comme le Vin Romain du Vin. Bien sûre cela rendrait les joueurs capable d'être ivre. » Il attrapa nonchalamment l'une des mains baladeuses de Silica et la poussa dans la direction opposée à laquelle elle allait. « Donc, c'est comme ça qu'elles sont quand elles sont ivres. »

Kirito leva un sourcil.

« Veille juste sur Asuna. » Harry dit. « Asseyez-vous quelque part de privé, parle avec elle, et laisse la le sortir de son système jusqu'à ce que les effets s'estompent. » Il soupira de soulagement quand Silica sembla abandonner avec les mains baladeuses, juste pour se figer quand elle grimpa sur son dos suffisamment pour que sa tête soit à la même hauteur que la sienne. Le fait qu'elle mordilla son oreille pouvait avoir quelque chose à voir avec ça.

Kirito regarda Asuna, qui observait les deux avec un regard plutôt mélancolique qui était d'une certaine façon teinté d'amusement et hocha la tête pour lui-même. « Et toi ? » Il demanda légèrement amusé.

Harry lança un regard peu impressionné vers Kirito. « Je la ramène à l'auberge, rempli un saut d'eau froide, et le renverse sur elle. » Il répondit. « Cela devrait avec de la chance la refroidir un petit p- argh ! »

« Un bain semble bon ! » Silica se réjouit, attrapant Harry par le col. « Je te laverai le dos, et tu laveras le mien ! » Elle regarda alors Kirito et Asuna, hocha la tête vers eux, et commença à traîner Harry par le col de sa chemise.

« Hey Silica, lâche-moi ! » Harry protesta.

Kirito ricana à la vue et se tourna vers Asuna, qui fixait la direction dans laquelle ils étaient partis avec une certaine envie. « Alors, Asuna, tu veux aller quelque part et discuter ? » il demanda.

Asuna le regarda, ses yeux toujours légèrement dans le vague, mais un peu plus clair, et hocha la tête.

« Alors je pense avoir vu un endroit pas trop loin d'ici qui est privé où nous pouvons aller. » il dit en lui offrant son bras. « Devrions-nous ? »

Asuna donna un petit sourire, lia son bras avec le sien, et le suivit.

##

Le lendemain matin Silica était morte de honte, alors que Asuna était simplement embarrassée, au grand amusement de Harry et Kirito. Ils ne voulurent rien dire sur le sujet. Il n'y eut aucune taquinerie ou même la moindre blague sur un possible chantage ils étaient devenus trop proche pour ne pas voir quand de tels privilèges ne devraient pas être pressés.

Cela devint doublement vrai après que Klein rendit les garçons bourrés une semaine plus tard, pendant l'anniversaire de Kirito.

Ils jurèrent tous les deux de se venger de lui pour ça, spécialement comme Argo avait obtenu les images d'eux deux torse nu et dansant en face d'une Asuna et Silica gênés. Ils prirent également la résolution de ne plus jamais toucher le Vin de Bacchus, ou toute autre boisson connue pour intoxiquer les joueurs sans une _très_ bonne raison.

Bien sûr, étant dans Aincrad, cela ne sera qu'une question de temps avant qu'on leur en donne une.

 **14 Octobre 2023 – 43ème Étage d'Aincrad, Glorin**

Cela lui avait pris deux mois pour traquer ces quatre personnes. Deux long mois frustrant depuis que le bruit avait couru qu'ils étaient sortis de l'endroit où ils s'étaient séquestrés à la suite d'une bataille rangée avec des PKs.

Cela aurait probablement été plus facile si ils avaient simplement retrouvé leurs anciennes habitudes de travaille durement sur la complétion de SAO, plutôt que leur errance autour des étages haut tuant des mobs et travaillant agressivement à augmenter leurs niveaux et devenir plus forts. Ils étaient toujours là pour les combats de boss, à un point où leur présence commençait à être considérer comme un élément essentiel, plutôt qu'une addition profitable.

Ajoutant à cela qu'elle avait besoin d'augmenter son niveau suffisamment pour être capable de naviguer dans les étages plus élevés avec une certaine sécurité, et cela avait certainement pris du temps.

« Rain, es-tu sûre qu'ils sont ici ? » Sa compagne, Lux, demanda. « Je comprends que tu veux les rencontrer, beaucoup de joueurs qui ont perdu quelqu'un à cause de ses connards le veulent, mais tu essayes actuellement de les traquer. Cela attire l'attention. »

Rain soupira alors que sa compagne soulevait à nouveau ce point. Pas qu'elle puisse la blâmer, vraiment. Malgré avoir vu son ami tué devant ses yeux avant qu'elle ne puisse s'échapper par les même PKs, Lux était plus intéressée dans l'acte de faire profil bas. Là aussi, elle avait une raison pour vouloir le faire, elle était l'une des rares joueuses qui n'était pas un PK, ou Joueur Rouge comme le terme commençait à être, qui avait vu le chef de ce groupe.

« Lux, » elle dit. « L'information d'Argo dit qu'ils sont là. Si pas dans la ville, alors ils la rejoindront plus tard. »

« Comment sais-tu qu'ils arriveront plus tard ? » Sa compagne demanda.

« Car Argo nous a dis que quelqu'un nous cherchait, et que nous avons tout mis en place. » la voix d'un garçon dit depuis derrière elles.

Rain et Lux se crispèrent toutes les deux et se tournèrent avec prudence pour voir deux joueurs les regardant avec un visage inexpressif. Considérant leurs jeunesse en comparaison à la majorité des joueurs, il était probable qu'il s'agisse de Hadrian et Silica, plutôt que Kirito et Asuna. La présence d'un dragon à plume augmentait certainement la vraisemblance du fait que la fille était au moins Silica.

« Êtes-vous Hadrian et Silica ? » Rain demanda avec prudence.

Le garçon haussa les épaules. « Nous le sommes peut-être, qui veut savoir ? » il demanda, gardant toujours son expression neutre.

Rain s'avança d'un pas. « Mon nom est Rain, » elle dit, en se présentant. « Mon amie ici présente est Lux. »

Le garçon hocha la tête. « Et votre raison pour essayer de nous trouver ? » il demanda.

Rain lui lança un regard plat. « Et comment savons-nous que vous êtes ceux que nous cherchons ? » Elle demanda. « Vous pourriez être n'importe quel _otrod'ye_ pour ce que nous savons. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » la fille demanda.

Lux soupira et mis une main sur l'épaule de Rain. « Rain, calme-toi. » Elle regarda la pair. « Ne faites pas attention au Russe qu'elle utilise parfois, elle a tendance à faire ça quand elle commence à être frustrée ou énervée. » Elle posa un doigt sur son menton. « Et quand elle veut maudire un idiot. »

Lux ! » Rain protesta.

Lux lui lança un regard peu impressionné. « C'est vrai, Rain, ne le déni pas. » Elle secoua sa tête alors que Rain soufflait et boudait. « Et les gens se demandent laquelle de nous est la plus âgée. »

Le garçon renifla et se tourna vers le côté. « Silica, trouve Argo. » il dit. « Fait la confirmer ceci et – laisse tomber. » Il regarda le côté. « Sort de là, Argo. » il appela.

« Comment tu – peu importe. » Argo ronchonna. « Tu ruines toujours mon amusement, Harry. »

« Nous te connaissons, Argo. » Silica dit en pouffant. « Tu nous est tombé dessus trop souvent, je commence à penser que tu nous espionne. »

Argo haussa les épaules. « Espionner, moucharder, harceler, rassembler des info, obtenir du chantage sur vous... »

« Même différence, n'est-ce pas » Harry soupira. « Est-ce… ? »

« Yep, » Argo répondit joyeusement. « Elles sont les deux qui vous cherchaient. » Elle scruta Harry. « Bien que, tu étais celui qui m'a pointé dans la direction de Rain, Harry. »

Harry pris un visage confus. « Je l'ai fait ? » il demanda.

Argo hocha la tête. « Elle était celle qui a échappé à Johnny Black, celle dont tu as entendu parlé avant que tu… ne le coupe. » elle répondit.

Harry grimaça. « Ah oui, _lui_. » il grogna, ses yeux se durcissant et paraissant briller.

Rain et Lux reculèrent d'un pas et le regard de Argo s'aiguisa. Silica posa une main sur l'épaule de Harry et sa posture se détendit. « Désolé, » Il dit. « Cet incident a toujours tendance à faire bouillir mon sang. Je ne suis pas fier de ce que j'ai fais, mais je ne le regrette pas. » Il regarda alors Rain et Lux. « Donc, pourquoi souhaitiez-vous tellement nous rencontrer ? »

Rain inspira profondément et le regarda directement. « Je veux vous remercier. » elle dit. « Grâce à vous, ce… ce _suki syn_ ne fera de mal à personne d'autre. »

Harry fit un pas en arrière, et Rain était plutôt sidéré. Entre le rougissement, la grimace momentané, et le… humble ? Non, pas humble. Le sourire restreint qu'il leur donna, le jeune homme ne semblait pas se complaire dans son action. « Je… protégeais quelqu'un. Si j'en ai la chance, je… préfère ne pas tuer. »

Rain hocha la tête, acceptant cela. Elle savait que de tuer n'était pas quelque chose dont on peut être fier,, mais elle n'avait pas le même… dégoût vers ceux qui sont forcés par les circonstances à le faire que la plupart des Japonais possèdent. D'être dégoûté par les personnes qui sont dans cette situation était mal pour elle dans de nombreuse façon.

Cela ne méritait pas des louanges, mais cela ne méritait pas non plus la réprobation que cela recevait souvent. Là encore, elle était née en Russie et y avait passé beaucoup de son enfance. Sa mère avait essayé de lui expliquer certaine chose, mais elle n'avait pas été immergé dans la culture Japonaise avant six ans auparavant.

Elle comprenait le point de vu Japonais, mais ce n'était interné à sa morale de la même manière que si elle avait grandi au Japon.

Quand même, elle regarda Hadrian et vit quelqu'un qui, bien que pas fier de ce qu'il avait fait, et souhaitant sincèrement ne pas avoir été forcé à le faire, n'était aussi pas honteux de son acte. Il l'avait fait pour protéger quelqu'un, donc c'était justifié à ses yeux. Et elle pouvait dire que si la même situation survenait à nouveau, il le ferait encore.

Pour elle, savoir qu'il y avait des personnes qui feront ce qui était nécessaire pour protéger les personnes, c'était rassurant. Cela rendait aussi la demande qu'elle voulait lui faire plus facile à demander.

Elle voulait le joindre lui et son groupe. Ils étaient assez fort pour protéger Lux, qui avait vu le chef de ces joueurs rouge et qui était, à raison, effrayer par l'idée qu'ils la traquent et la fassent taire de façon permanente. Et elle savait quel genre de personne ces joueurs rouges étaient.

Ils seront de retour, et ils traqueront et tueront tous ceux qui les ont vus et vécu pour le raconté. Et cela comprenait Hadrian et son groupe. Et quand cela arrivera, elle sera là, et elle sera prête.

Elle ne fuira pas quand cela arrivera, pas une seconde fois.

##

Asuna ne savait pas quoi penser des deux filles qui étaient avec Harry et Silica quand le groupe entra dans l'auberge. Un regard rapide vers Kirito lui montra qu'il était tout aussi confus, bien que cela changea rapidement en une expression neutre. Ils avaient entendu dire qu'une paire de joueur faisait des recherches sur tout le monde, essayant de les trouver, mais ils pensaient que Harry et Silica allaient leur parler et les renvoyer à leurs affaires.

Ils virent tout les deux Argo entrer également, et le fait qu'elle ne se dirigea pas immédiatement dans l'ombre était une indication quand au fait que la conversation allait être sérieuse. Ou du moins intéressante. Et bien, ils le découvriront assez rapidement.

« Hadrian, Silica, qui sont vos deux amies ? » Asuna demanda.

Harry fit un geste aux deux autres filles de prendre un siège avant que lui et Silica ne prirent le leur. Une fois qu'ils furent assis, Harry regarda Kirito et Asuna et soupira. « Kirito, Asuna, voici Rain et Lux, » il dit en les montrant. « Elles sont intéressées pour se joindre à nous. Je me suis dis que vous voudriez entendre le pourquoi en même temps que nous pour que nous puissions décider en groupe. »

Elle hocha la tête en regardant les deux filles. L'une, Rain si elle avait bon, était plutôt grande, avec des yeux et des cheveux châtains clairs, et une silhouette développé mais relativement athlétique. L'autre, Lux, était plus petite, avec des cheveux clair, des yeux gris, et qui était plutôt bien voluptueuse.

Rain gardait la nervosité qu'elle ressentait sous contrôle, gardant son expression ferme et déterminée, alors que Lux semblait être une personne qui avait peur de sa propre ombre.

Asuna repoussa les pensées de ses observations et leur lança un regard posé. « Donc ce sont les deux qui essayait de nous traquer, » elle observa. « Et tu dis qu'elles veulent nous rejoindre, Hadrian ? »

Harry opina.

« Elles savent que nous ne sommes pas une guilde, n'est-ce pas ? » Kirito demanda passivement. « Ce n'est pas comme si nous représentons quoi que ce soit à joindre. »

Argo renifla depuis sa place à la table. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit à ce sujet, Kii-bou. » Elle dit d'un ton pince-sans-rire. « Rain est l'une de celles qui ont échappé Johnny Black et XaXa aux yeux rouges, en fait, Harry m'a dirigé vers elle après votre petit accident avec lui. » Elle pointa ensuite Lux. « Dans le cas de celle-ci, elle est l'une de trois que je connais qui ont vu le chef de ces joueurs rouges, le même gars qui est probablement celui qui les a envoyé après Harry, Silica et Lind. »

« En parlant de Lind, » Harry dit. « Cela me rappelle. Il m'a envoyé une image plutôt amusante il y a quelques mois. Cela a vraiment aidé avec les cauchemars après cet incident. Quelque chose que tu voudrais nous dire, Argo ? »

Le visage d'Argo devint rouge pivoine et elle envoya un regard noir vers Harry. « Tu es celui qui lui a dit de faire ça, n'est-ce pas ? » elle demanda.

Harry sourit narquoisement. « Je lui ai peut-être donné l'idée, » il répondit. « Et non, nous ne la distribuons pas. »

Argo soupira de soulagement et se concentra à nouveau sur le sujet actuel. « Dans tout les cas, » elle dit, lançant un autre regard vers Harry. « Je pense que c'est pour d'autres raisons qu'elles veulent se joindre à vous. Et bien, Rain le veut en tout cas. Je pense que Lux est juste là pour l'accompagner, bien que vu qu'elle a vu le bâtard en charge de ces gars... »

Rain regarda autour et s'inclina. « Elle sera prise pour cible. » elle dit simplement. « Moi aussi ne serait-ce que parce que je me suis échappée et que XaXa est toujours en liberté. Et vous aussi. » Elle prit une profonde inspiration. « Je ne peux pas le dire avec certitude, mais je connais leur type. »

Harry jura dans sa barbe en Anglais. « Putain, elle a raison. » Il dit. « Ces connards n'ont pas été vu depuis cet incident, mais cela peut être parce qu'ils font profil bas, et je n'ai aucun doute que Argo connaît la plupart de leurs identités à présent. » Il regarda Argo, qui hocha la tête. « Et à moins qu'ils aient rencontré quelque chose qui les a tué, ils font juste profil bas. » Il tourna alors son regard vers Rain et Lux. « Donc, vous voulez nous rejoindre pour la protection alors ? »

Rain regarda Lux puis tourna son regard vers Harry. « Pour elle, oui. » Elle répondit et prit une inspiration. « Pour moi, c'est plus la force du nombre que d'être avec vous me donnerait. J'ai réussi à m'écha- non, j'ai fuis quand ils sont venus après moi et mon amie. Je m'en suis sorti, mais... » elle ferma les yeux. « Je peux toujours entendre ses cris alors que ce, ce _ublyudok_ , s'amusait. » Ses yeux se durcirent. « Comme l'autre viendra après moi de toute façon… »

Harry hocha la tête. « Absolution. » il dit simplement. « C'est ta raison. Avec une bonne dose de revanche dans le tout pour ton amie, mais tu veux le pardon et pense que d'être avec nous t'aideras. Tu as fuis et survécu, alors que ton amie ne s'en est pas sortie. Tu veux le pardon pour ça. » Il secoua sa tête. « Non, tu veux être capable de te pardonner. »

Rain le regarda choqué. Harry le lui retourna avec un qui était triste. « Je connais le sentiment. Mes parents ont été assassinés, ma mère juste devant moi. » il dit. « Je n'avais qu'un an à l'époque, mais je me rappelle d'une partie, et maintenant que je sais ce qui est vraiment arrivé... » Il ne finit pas la phrase, il n'avait pas besoin de le faire. Il haussa alors les épaules. « C'est irrationnel, je sais. Ce n'est pas comme si j'aurais pu faire quelque chose, mais le sentiment est toujours là. »

« Tu veux le pardon pour t'être échappé, alors que ton amie ne l'a pas fais. Je ne vais pas le minimiser, ou le rejeter, mais si tu étais resté, tu aurais traversé la même chose. Tu aurais été torturé pour leur amusement pervers, ou pire avant qu'ils ne te tuent. » Il ne mentionna pas ce que pire était, mais tout le monde savait ce qu'il voulait dire. La réputation de Johnny Black avait circulé, ce qui avait convaincu beaucoup que de le tuer était justifié. « Privilégier sa propre survie n'est pas de la lâcheté, c'est simplement être humain. Tu voulais survivre, et tu l'as fais. »

« Que tu veuilles de la protection n'est pas de la lâcheté, non plus. Que tu veuille te venger est compréhensible. Regrettable, mais compréhensible. Mais cela en revient à la première raison à la fin. »

« Tu veux le pardon. Les morts ne peuvent pas le donner, donc tu veux être capable de te pardonner. »

Rain rencontra ses yeux et maintint le regard pendant une minute et baissa ensuite le regard.

« Eh, est-ce que je peux offrir mon avis sur ça ? » Lux demanda. Au hochement de tête de Harry, elle décida de continuer. « J'avais d'une certaine manière compris qu'il y avait une volonté de vengeance avec elle, mais l'absolution est nouveau. Elle a travaillé si dure pour devenir plus forte et monter de niveau qu'elle a pris quelques risques plutôt fous. » Elle lança alors à sa compagne un regard exaspéré. « Et j'ai été entraîné là dedans suffisamment de fois que j'ai dû devenir plus forte juste pour pouvoir suivre. »

Asuna regarda Rain avec un sourcil levé et regarda la fille plus âgée qui eut la grâce de sembler embarrassé. Elle lança alors un regard vers Harry et Kirito puis de nouveau vers Rain avant de soupirer. « Et maintenant il y a trois idiots téméraires. » elle dit.

« Hey ! » Harry et Kirito protestèrent, alors que Rain semblait confuse.

Asuna lança un regard tranchant vers les garçons et sourit à Lux. « Donc, charge-t-elle sans se soucier du reste du monde, d'une façon ou d'une autre s'en sort vivante, si blessée ? » Elle demanda.

Lux hocha la tête alors que Kirito semblait prêt à protester avant de lever simplement sa main reconnaissant que Asuna marquait un point.

« Malgré tout cela, » Asuna continua. « A-t-elle besoin de quelqu'un gardant ses arrières qui questionne souvent ce qu'ils font et qui s'assure que _quelqu'un_ a le bon sens d'être prudent ? »

Silica pouffa et lança un regard amusé vers Harry. Harry haussa simplement les épaules, ne s'ennuyant même pas à essayer de protester ce que Asuna disait.

Lux ne fit que opiner à la déclaration de Asuna et Rain lui lançait maintenant un regard blessé.

Asuna sembla réfléchir pendant un moment et hocha la tête. « C'est réglé alors. » Elle regarda Kirito et Harry. « Vous deux commencez à emmener Rain dehors et évaluer ses capacités. Voyez où elle est faible et faites remonter ces zones. Aussi, apprenez-lui comment modérer sa témérité, ou du moins l'utiliser de façon constructive. Elle est trop comme vous deux et a besoin de bénéficier de votre expérience. » Elle regarda alors Silica. « Silica, toi et moi allons prendre Lux et la mettre à niveau. »

Rain cligna des yeux confuse et regarda Lux, qui était tout aussi confuse. Elle retourna son regard vers le groupe. « Qu'est-ce qui vient juste d'arriver ? » elle demanda.

Silica regarda Harry et Kirito qui étaient amusés puis de nouveau les deux filles. « Bienvenu dans le groupe, » elle dit avec un sourire. « Du moins, pour l'instant. Vous pourriez éventuellement décider de vous en aller plus tard. »

##

Alors qu'Harry se préparait à se lever et travailler avec Kirito sur un plan pour Rain, Argo attira son regard et lui indiqua qu'elle voulait lui parler. Il lança un regard vers Silica, qui hocha la tête et retourna à sa conversation avec Lux et Rain.

« Hadrian ? » Kirito demanda.

« Argo veut me parler, Kirito. » Il dit. « Et jugeant par son regard, elle veut que ce soit privé. »

Kirito leva un sourcil. « Devrais-je m'asseoir sur Silica et te donner du temps pour courir ? » il demanda.

Harry renifla. « Je doute que Argo va me faire des avances. » il dit sèchement. « Pourrait utiliser cette opportunité pour m'embarrasser pour avoir donner à Lind l'idée de l'embrasser et d'envoyer une image, mais c'est Argo dont nous parlons. »

« Point. »

« Et puis, » Harry ajouta avec un sourire narquois. « Si elle se mettait à draguer quelqu'un, cela serait toi, et elle offrirait de partager avec Asuna. »

Kirito bafouilla et Harry s'éloigna avec un ricanement.

Il suivit Argo dans un couloir et la vit sortir ce qu'il appelait dans sa tête un Générateur de Confidentialité de Terrain. Cela et si il l'appelait un domaine de Problème de Quelqu'un d'Autre, il avait la suspicion que beaucoup de fan de Douglas Adam utiliserait sa colonne vertébrale comme d'une batte de cricket. Le fait qu'il était dans SAO et donc cela n'allant pas vers le monde extérieur pouvait aller au diable.

Béni soit le Professeur Flitwick et le Club de Lecture de Poudlard pour avoir rempli son club facultatif. À part les livres géniaux, cela lui donnait une façon d'éviter les entraînement occasionnellement fou de Oliver et de sortir Hermione de ses manuels scolaires.

 _Là j'espère que je pourrais le refaire_ , Harry songea.

« Donc Argo, » il commença dès que le terrain fut activé et que le bruit de fond fut assourdit. « C'est à quel sujet ? »

Argo lui lança un regard scrutateur et leva alors le bras pour bouger la mèche de son front vers le côté, montrant sa cicatrice. Elle ricana un petit peu et secoua sa tête.

Harry lui lança un regard suspicieux et pensa à la raison pour laquelle elle ferait cela. La seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser serait qu'elle l'avait découvert.

« Donc, tu as deviné. » il dit simplement. « Que je peux utiliser la magie. »

Argo hocha la tête. « Et je pense que j'ai cerné qui tu es vraiment, » elle répondit. « Mais peut-être que je devrais me présenté proprement. »

Sa posture changea, et elle regarda Harry directement. « Mon vrai nom est Mizore Yasaka, en dernière année à l'école de Magie Mahou Tokoro à Kyoto. C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer, Harry Potter. »

AN : le commencement de la nouvelle partie.

Traduction :

 _otrod'ye_ : Gamins

 _sukinb syn_ : fils de pute

 _ublyudok_ : Connard

Je ne parle pas russe donc si il y a une erreur dites le moi, c'est juste la traduction de la fic principale


	19. Chapitre 16

Chapitre 16 – Un Tonnerre distant

 **14 Octobre 2023 – 43ème Étage d'Aincrad, Glorin**

Harry regarda Argo et soupira. « Tu es la deuxième personne à avoir réalisé que je peux utiliser la magie, » Il répondit sèchement, grattant de manière absente sa cicatrice sur son front. « Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que quelqu'un sache quel était mon vrai nom. Je devrais être surpris, mais je ne le suis pas. »

Argo leva un sourcil. « Oh ? » elle demanda.

Harry renifla. « Argo, c'est toi. » Il répondit sardoniquement. « Si quelqu'un pouvais le faire, tu aurais été au haut de la liste à cause de ta capacité à obtenir des informations et mettre les pièces ensemble. »

Elle fit un sourire narquois. « Bon de savoir que mes capacités sont reconnues. » Elle répondit d'une manière suffisante. « Quand même, quelqu'un a compris que tu pouvais utiliser la magie avant moi ? »

Harry hocha la tête. « Silica l'a compris le même jour que l'accident. » Il dit. « Et avant que tu demandes, ni elle, ni qui que ce soit dans sa famille est actuellement capable de l'utiliser, mais apparemment son grand-père a une malédiction assez unique, donc elle a grandi entouré de celle-ci. » Il haussa les épaules. « Et apparemment, le fait qu'elle vient de Nérima semble vouloir dire que beaucoup de règles ont tendance à être tordues en ce qui concerne certaines choses. »

« Attends une seconde, » Argo dit vivement. « Un grand-père avec une malédiction plutôt unique, et elle est du quartier de Nérima ? » Au hochement de tête de Harry elle secoua sa tête avec une allégresse contenue. « Pas étonnant qu'elle soit au courant. » Elle dit avec un gloussement. « Je pense que je sais qui est son grand-père. » Au regard curieux de Harry, elle secoua sa tête. « Je vais d'abord devoir le confirmer. »

Harry hocha la tête et considéra alors quelque chose. « Hey, est-ce possible d'envoyer un message en dehors de l'une de ces barrières ? » il demanda.

Argo prit un moment pour y penser et secoua sa tête. « Je ne suis pas sûre, » elle admit. « Je n'ai jamais essayé, mais il vaudrait probablement mieux de la retirer. »

« Alors si tu voudrais bien le faire, j'enverrai un message à Silica pour qu'elle puisse nous rejoindre. » Harry dit.

##

Silica entra dans l'allée et entendit immédiatement le bruit de fond diminuer alors qu'elle regardait Argo trafiquer l'objet qu'elle avait entre les mains. Elle lança un regard curieux vers Harry et il lui fit signe d'approcher de la où il était appuyé contre le mur.

« C'est à quel sujet ? » elle demanda quand elle fut à ses côtés.

« Argo a tout compris. » il répondit.

Silica leva un sourcil. « Qu'a-t-elle compris ? »

« Ce que je suis supposé pouvoir faire, a essayé et manqué de faire fonctionner, et de quoi je ne suis pas supposé parler ? » Harry demanda d'un ton pince-sans-rire.

Les yeux de Silica s'écarquillèrent. « Oh, ça. »

« Oui, _ça_. »

« D'accord, c'est fait. » Argo dit. « Cela a prit un peu de temps, mais si nous avons de la chance, pas même Kayaba sera capable de nous espionner, et il est le MJ. »

Harry leva un sourcil à cela et regarda Silica. « Vient-elle juste de- »

Silica soupira. « Elle l'a fait. »

Argo cligna des yeux et se frappa le visage dans sa main. « Oh allez, quelle est la chance qu'il nous observe juste à ce moment ? » elle demanda.

« Avec toi tentant le destin comme ça ? » Harry demanda. « Je dirais entre quelque chose comme cent pourcent et garanti. »

« Et bien, les choses étant faites et tout ça. » Argo dit joyeusement et regarda alors Silica. « Donc, Harry ic m'a dit que tu savais déjà que la magie existait avant que tu ne réalise qu'il était un sorcier. Donc, j'ai une question, vu qu'il ma donné un peu de contexte sur le pourquoi tu savais déjà. Es-tu apparenté à Ranma Saotomé ? »

Silica cligna des yeux. « c'est mon grand-père, » elle répondit. « Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec tout ça ? »

« Disons que j'ai entendu des histoires à son sujet, et la moitié de la communauté magique du Japon mouille leur lit de peur de s'attirer ses foudre. Bordel, un certain nombre en dehors du Japon, aussi. » Argo répondit. « En tout cas, comme tu connais déjà l'existence de la magie, je suis curieuse de savoir comment tu as découvert de quoi Harry ici présent est capable de faire. »

 **Zone d'Administration du MJ d'Aincrad**

Kayaba songea à la créativité et l'adaptabilité des joueurs alors qu'il observait la conversation se passant entre les trois avec intérêt. Bien que cela serait amusant de prouver la célèbre informatrice qu'elle avait tort sur son incapacité à être entendu à travers d'un message, perçant cette barrière privée avait été une tâche non triviale. Mais avec la nature de leur conversation, il comprit leur désir de confidentialité et de secret.

La magie était réelle, et il avait deux personnes capables de l'utiliser dans SAO dont il connaissait l'existence.

C'était illogique. Tout ce qu'il savait lui disait que c'était impossible, mais les preuves étaient là si il regardait. L'incident avec ces joueurs rouges était juste l'exemple le plus flagrant, il y en avaient des nombreux plus subtils qui étaient évident avec le recul une fois que l'on regardait dans des données passées pour de l'irrégularité.

Il considéra cela et rit. Cela, _cela_ était l'une de ces choses qu'il cherchait. Quelqu'un capable de surpasser les limitations placé sur lui ou elle par le système. La méthode était peut-être une qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé, mais cela ne changeait rien. Hadrian avait réussi, si brièvement et rarement, pour surpasser le système.

Et il n'était pas le seul. Il y avait d'autres joueurs qui commençaient à le faire, et chacun l'accomplissait d'une manière unique. Il ouvrit un menu les registres du développeur, cherchant des objets spécifiques d'intérêt.

Cela était peut-être encore trop tôt pour ces choses, mais il avait maintenant des candidats potentiels pour les capacités uniques. Il devra comparer les critères qu'il avait établit avec des morceau spécifiques de donnée pour chaque joueur, et même regarder certaines idées qui étaient testées pendant le développement, mais il valait mieux commencer de telles préparations maintenant.

Il y avait une qui avait été conceptualisé et testé durant le développement qui correspondait à Hadrian. Il devra installer quelque chose dans le Centre de Test, ou comme l'équipe de développement l'appelait, la Zone Vide, pour valider le concept pour s'assurer, mais oh oui, cela correspondrait très bien au garçon, en effet.

Et pour l'autre, Kirito était évident pour la capacité à Deux Lames. La vitesse de réaction du garçon et sa coordination étaient à la limite de l'inhumain, et il était clair qu'il était l'un des rarss qui pouvait détecter les soudains changements dans le débit des actions du système.

Très remarquable, et si quelque chose, juste aussi intéressant qu'Hadrian pour lui.

« Cardinal, » il ordonna. « Sort les registres du développements et des critères pour les Capacités Uniques, Lame Mystique, Double Lames, et Scout Voilé. Marque les joueurs suivants :

Joueur Hadrian, ID 7856, pour être marqué comme candidat à la Capacité Unique, Lame Mystique.

Joueur Kirito, ID 0829, pour être marqué comme candidat à la Capcité Unique, Double Lames.

Joueur Argo, ID 0774, pour être marqué à la Capacité Unique, Scout Voilé. »

« COMPRIS. » Cardinal répondit.

Il retourna alors à la conversation entre Argo, Harry, et Silica et regarda pendant qu'ils la terminait. Même avec cette nouvelle révélation, cela ne changeait rien, mais c'était intéressant et il était impatient de voir la suite.

 **18 Octobre 2023 – 40ème Étage d'Aincrad, Maar**

Lisbeth bailla alors qu'elle marchait le long de la place ce qui faisait aussi office de marché ouvert de Maar, se dirigeant vers l'endroit où elle avait installé son atelier de forgeron. Bine que le travail avait été bon à Coral, et d'avoir un atelier pour travailler avait été bon pour elle, le travail s'était ralenti considérablement une fois que les lignes de front avaient avancé suffisamment loin que même les joueurs de niveau moyen avaient commencé à opérer au-dessus du vingt-cinquième étage en moyenne..

Déplorable, vraiment, considérant qu'elle avait presque mis de côté suffisamment d'argent pour faire du magasin qu'elle avait loué un arrangement permanent, c'est comme ça. Là aussi, il serait probablement sage de mettre de côté le col qu'elle s'était fait et attendre pour s'installer sur un étage plus haut. Peut-être l'un des étages proche de la moitié aurait quelque chose…

« Hey, Liz ! » Une voix criant interrompit ses pensées.

Elle se retourna et vit plusieurs joueurs familiers sortir de la place de téléportation et sourit.

« Asuna, Silica ! » elle appela. « Aussi, je vois que Hadrian et Kirito sont aussi avec vous. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? »

Asuna fit un geste au-dessus de son épaule pour montrer deux autres joueurs qui suivaient le groupe. « Nous les avons récupéré quelques jours auparavant quand elles nous ont demandé de travailler avec nous pour quelques temps. » elle répondit. « Elle sont plutôt bonne, mais il y a quelques choses qui peuvent être perfectionné, donc nous les équipons d'abord. »

« Oh ? » elle demanda. Elle regarda les deux filles de plus près et hocha la tête. « Donc, vous les emmener faire les magasins ici alors ? »

Asuna opina. « Cette endroit est là où la plupart de l'Alliance des Marchants se sont relocalisé, après tout. » Elle dit, se référant au réseau de marchants et d'artisans qui faisait partie de l'économie trépidante des joueurs de SAO.

« Ah, » Lisbeth répondit. « Et bien, si ça ne vous dérange pas d'attendre, donnez-moi quelques minutes pour préparer mes choses et j'ouvrirai mon stand. » Elle marcha alors vers le stand inoccupé qu'elle avait réservé pour elle-même et commença à le préparer pour l'ouvrir. « Cela me rappelle, autre qu'obtenir un peu de nouvel équipement pur vos nouveaux compagnons, vous avez besoin de réparer quelque chose ? »

« Cela ne fera pas de mal, Liz. » Harry dit, se massant le front. Presque comme si la petite cicatrice lui faisait mal, mais c'était idiot.

« Cela n'est pas en aussi mauvais état que quand vous avez fait face à ce mob, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle demanda, ne levant même pas les yeux.

« Non, on ne dirait pas qu'il est passé par une broyeuse, mon bouclier n'a pas de partie arrachée, et ainsi de suite. » Il répondit. « Cela est seulement arrivé une fois, de toute façon. »

« Je devais le demander, gamin. » Lisbeth répliqua. « Je ne peux toujours pas comprendre comment votre équipement était autant en lambeaux et n'avait pas sa durabilité descendu à zéro. »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Attends, quand est-ce que c'était ? » Asuna demanda.

Harry la regarda. « Bss de terrain du vingt-septième étage. » Il lui dit. « Nous l'avons découvert, l'avons engagé, et décidé que tout les autres pouvaient jouer avec lui pendant que nous allions réparer nos affaires. »

« Ah, j'ai entendu parler de ce combat. » Asuna répondit.

« Entendu parler ? J'étais là. » Kirito dit et puis frémit. « Je n'oublierai pas _ce_ combat. L'appel de cette chose de- »

« Kirito, si tu termines cette phrase, je _vais_ te poignarder. » Silica l'interrompit.

« J'appuis. » Harry ajouta. « Bonne chose que je portait un pantalon brun à ce moment-là, » il marmonna en Anglais, pour lequel Silica renifla. Il se pencha et chuchota quelque chose dans son oreille, ce qui la fit rougir et lui donner un coup de coude dans le ventre.

« Motion adopté alors. » Asuna finit et regarda ensuite Kirito avec un sourcil levé. Il leva ses mains en signe de rédition pendant que Rain et Lux observait d'un air perplexe. De voir ces quatre-là interagir les uns avec les autres était certainement différent. Quoique, souvent amusant.

« Très bien, terminé. » Lisbeth dit et tourna alors son attention vers tout le monde. « Donc, vous avez besoin d'arme pour ces deux-là ? »

Asuna hocha la tête et fit un geste vers Rain et Lux pour s'avancer. « Liz, voici Rain et Lux. Rain, Lux, voici Lisbeth, une de nos amie forgeronne qui s'occupe de beaucoup de nos réparation et occasionnellement de nous faire nos armes. »

« Seulement car vous obtenez le plus de vos armes, les renforçant plus loin que le point où la plupart des joueurs remplacerait les leurs. » Lisbeth commenta.

« Que pouvons-nous dire, quand nous avons un équipement qui fonctionne bien pour nous, nous avons tendance à continuer à l'utiliser. » Kirito dit.

« Cela ne fait pas non plus de mal que nous passions suffisamment de temps à combattre les mobs que nous pouvons normalement replacer notre équipement avec le temps, sans vouloir t'offenser, Liz. » Harry ajouta. « Quand même, cela ne fera pas de mal de voir ce que Liz peut amener avant de commencer à parler avec Agil et d'autres marchants. »

« Bon de savoir que l'on m'aime. » Lisbeth dit avec sarcasme. « Et je ne le suis pas. » Elle regarda alors Rain et Lux. « Très bien. Je fais à peu près tout désigné dans l'ancien art de tuer les choses avant qu'elles ne vous tue. Donc, qu'est-ce que ça sera ? »

Rain s'avança. « J'ai tendance à préférer l'épée bâtarde, » elle dit. « J'utilise récemment une spatha, mais je préfère définitivement quelque chose avec une portée plus longue que ça. » Elle tapota l'épée à sa ceinture. 'Cela fonctionnerait mieux si j'utilisais un bouclier, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment réussi à en utiliser un. » Elle donna un sourire désabusé. « Je préfère pouvoir bouger. »

Lisbeth regarda Rain des pieds à la tête. « Tu es plus grande que la moyenne, et légèrement plus trapue, donc cela marcherait. Tu n'as pas vraiment la carrure pour vraiment utiliser au mieux les armes à deux mains, donc une épée bâtarde est un bon compromis. »

Rain hocha la tête et Lisbeth tourna son regard vers Lux.

Remarquant que l'attention était sur elle, Lux gigota un petit peu avant de prendre une inspiration. « J'utilise une schiavona pour les derniers étages, et je trouve qu'elle me correspond, » elle dit. « Donc j'imagine que les sabres son mon type principal. »

Lisbeth opina. « Donc, une épée bâtarde pour Rain, et un sabre pour Lux. » Elle dit. « Et pour vous ? »

Harry, Asuna et Kirito indiquèrent tous qu'ils étaient heureux de leurs armes. Silica avança et balaya du regard la sélection de Lisbeth qui correspondait au capacité à la dague, ce qui incluait des épées courtes. Elle regarda de plus près à une lame puis regarda Lisbeth.

« Ça te dérange si je vérifie celle-là ? » elle demanda.

Lisbeth regarda la lame et la leva. « Un xiphos, choix intéressant. » elle dit. « Celle-ci est sorti plus courte que la moyenne quand je l'ai faite, étant longue de quarante-cinq centimètres, plutôt que soixante. Avec ta taille, cela devrait bien te correspondre. » Elle la lui donna et regarda tandis que Silica vérifiait ses stats avant de faire quelques pas en arrière. Harry tira Rain et Lux sur le côté pendant que Kirito et Asuna faisait attention de s'éloigner et ils regardèrent tous pendant qu'elle donnait quelques coups pour tester. Elle finit ensuite par une capacité à l'épée et hocha la tête.

« Les épées courtes ne sont pas mes préférences habituelles, mais elle est plutôt bonne et marche bien avec les capacité d'épée orienté sur les dagues. » Elle dit d'un air approbateur. « Combien pour elle, où cela prendra-t-il un mix de matériaux et de col ? »

« Équipons d'abord les deux autres avant que tu ne commences à marchander avec Liz, Silica. » Harry dit. « Sans parler de faire réparer notre équipement. »

Silica hocha la tête et rendit le xiphos à Lisbeth.

Après avoir rangé l'arme, elle se tourna vers Rain et Lux. « Et bien, regardez ce que j'ai, et si rien ne vous intéresse, je peux probablement le faire, tant que vous avez les mats. » elle dit.

 **27 Octobre 2023 – 45ème Étage d'Aincrad, Caves de Volor (Donjon)**

Rain esquiva l'attaque du mob, une sorte d'orque, et contra avec une taillade avant de faire un pas pour s'éloigner de lui avant qu'il ne puisse riposter. Hadrian s'approcha immédiatement et redirigea immédiatement les attaques suivantes du mob avec son bouclier et utilisa l'impulsion pour se mettre en position pour le frapper avec l'une de ses capacité les plus basique d'épée à une main, Horizontal, pour le terminer. Si elle ne l'avait pas vu faire plusieurs capacité d'épée de haut niveau pendant les dernières semaines, elle aurait facilement pensé que ces capacité basique à l'épée étaient les seules qu'il connaissait.

Mais là aussi, il prouvait que les bases étaient tout aussi mortel que les capcités plus avancées. Ou comme il le disait, des tueries basiques.

Elle regarda autour là où le combat faisait rage avant de relâcher sa garde et de baiser son épée. « Il semble que tout est clair. » elle dit.

Hadrian hocha la tête. « Il semblerait » il répondit. « Surpris que tu ais décidé de venir avec moi pour une simple quête de récupération. »

Elle haussa les épaules. « J'ai besoin de m'entraîner, et Lux est allée avec Silica sur sa quête » elle répondit.

« Vrai. » Il admit « Et bien, si notre information est bonne, ce dont nous avons besoin devrait être dans la prochaine caverne. »

Alors que les deux marchaient le long du passage, Rain considéra son partenaire pour cette quête. Pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune, il se portait comme un combattant vétéran, mais sans l'arrogance qu'elle voyait quelques fois chez les joueurs de plus haut niveau/ Ce n'était même pas de la modestie de sa part, juste une confiance en lui calme. C'était loin de ce à quoi elle s'attendait, pour ainsi dire.

En même temps, elle avait vu le regard dans ses yeux quand elle avait été avec lui et Kirito dans un donjon quelques jours après les avoir rencontré. Il y avait une vigilance chez lui, une anticipation du combat à venir, et un reflet d'enthousiasme dans ses yeux. C'était comme jour et nuit, en considérant comment il était avant qu'ils ne se soient dirigés ici.

C'était déconcertant, mais elle attribua cela à lui étant probablement un accro à l'adrénaline dans la vie réelle, et que cela avait été transféré ici. Le sentiment de peur au combat, le frisson d'arriver à survivre, tout cela pouvait créer une addiction, et elle admettrait cela. Une part d'elle était attirée par ce frisson, après tout.

Alors qu'il continuait de marcher le long du passage, elle se demanda vaguement comment Lux et Silica s'en sortaient. Elle avaient pris une quête dans le même réseau de cave, si ce n'était dans une zone différente, après tout.

##

Lux se demandait ce qui lui avait pris d'accompagner un combattant des lignes de front sur une simple quête sur l'étage le plus haut disponible. Bien que les mobs n'étaient pas trop dur, l'écart de sécurité pour être sur un étage était là pour une raison, et elle était à peine à ce niveau requis.

« Détends-toi, » sa compagne, Silica dit. « Tu es assez forte pour cela, et nous nous sommes assuré que ton équipement était à niveau. C'est autant pour nous donner une opportunité de nous habituer à notre équipement, que c'est pour l'expérience et une récompense de quête. » Elle s'arrêta et la regarda.

« Je ne te retarde pas ? » elle demanda.

Silica haussa les épaules. « Pas vraiment, » la fille répondit. « Tu a besoin de perfectionnement, mais tu connais les bases pour combattre avec une épée, et ton niveau est assez bon pour être aussi haut. » Elle haussa alors les épaules. « Le niveau recommandé est juste cela, une recommandation. Je connais deux groupes de joueurs qui font de l'éclairage et de la cartographie qui ont une moyenne de niveau plus bas que celui qui est recommandé, et ils s'en sort bien. Et si tu t'inquiètes de tes capacités, je ne t'aurais pas pris avec moi ici si je ne pensais pas que tu étais assez forte. »

Lux pouvait accepter cela et allait poser une autre question quand le son d'un mouvement à sa droite atteignit ses oreilles. Elle sortit son arme et se tourna pour faire face à l'endroit d'où venait le bruit. Elle sentit, plus que ne vit, Silica prendre position à ses côtés alors qu'un groupe de mob patrouillant vint en vue.

Lux sentit son estomac se nouer à la taille du groupe. Dix mobs, trois d'entre eux des orques, et le reste des kobolds plus petits. Elle entendit Silica jurer dans sa barbe et la vit envoyer un message privé rapide avant d'ouvrir sa carte et la regarder. Elle regarda la patrouille qui arrivait, hocha la tête, et retira la carte.

« Lux, tu te rappelles de cette chambre dans laquelle nous étions il y a quelques minutes ? » elle demanda. « Nous allons nous retirer là-bas. »

Les deux se retirèrent soigneusement, n'attirant pas l'attention de la patrouille jusqu'à ce qu'elles aient parcouru une quinzaine de mètres. Les deux se tournèrent alors et se dirigèrent vers la chambre indiquée.

Silica ouvrit son menu et regarda un message reçu avant d'opiner.

« C'était de Hadrian, il a reçu mon message et dit d'attendre ici si c'est faisable. » Elle dit. « Lui et Rain ont finit leur course et se dirigent ici Avec deux de plus, si nous croisons à nouveau cette patrouille, nous devrions être capable de- » elle vit plusieurs mobs réapparaître dans la chambre. « Et nous finirons cela plus tard, allons-y. »

Lux tourna son attention vers les mobs qui venaient de réapparaître et hocha la tête. « Six d'entre eux, juste des kobolds, heureusement. » Elle dit. « Mais nous aurons un orque ou deux après s'être occupé d'eux. »

Silica hocha la tête. « Et bien, mettons-nous au travail, alors. » Elle dit.

Ils préparèrent leurs armes et attaquèrent les kobolds.

 **Aincrad, 45ème Étage, Falstead**

Harry s'étira alors que le groupe de quatre retournait en ville. Soutenir Silica et Lux n'était pas un problème pour lui, il savait très bien qu'une large patrouille de mobs aurait été problématique, au mieux, pour deux joueurs. Et cela si cela avait été Silica et lui. Ils étaient peut-être à un niveau bien plus élevé, mais contre suffisamment de mobs, leur avantage de niveau ne voulait pas dire grand-chose. Du moins sur les étages plus haut.

Kirito et Asuna pouvaient être une différent histoire, Harry le savait. Il savait aussi que les deux étaient simplement meilleurs dans un combat que lui et Silica. Il n'avait pas honte de reconnaître qu'il y avait des personnes simplement meilleur que lui. En même temps, même ces deux-là en sont venu à admettre qu'ils aimaient avoir quelqu'un protégeant leurs arrières.

Le voyage à cet objectif a fait comprendre que d'appeler du renfort et de l'attendre était une décision sage de la part de Silica. Cinq contre un, bien que gérable pour des joueurs compétents, n'étaient toujours pas des risques idéaux, et le combat pouvait prendre suffisamment longtemps pour que les mobs réapparaissent.

Lui et Silica avaient vu cela leur arriver suffisamment de fois, et s'occuper de telles rencontres finissait généralement par eux brisant le contact et de se retirer. Quelques fois, il les prendrait une fois qu'ils avaient récupéré et s'étaient reposés, savoir à quoi s'attendre avait parfois ses avantages après tout. Et parfois, ils attendaient que leurs niveaux était un petit peu plus hait, utilisant les avantages que leurs niveaux donnaient. Et parfois ils retournaient en ville et appelaient du renfort. Et puis, un délai d'un couple d'heure valait bien la peine si cela voulait dire que tout le monde revenait vivant et sans blessure.

Il n'y avait aucune honte à savoir quand vous aviez besoin d'aide et de la demander. Alors que beaucoup sur les lignes de front étaient élitistes, peu refusaient d'aider quelqu'un si ils étaient disponibles pour le faire. Après tout, cela pourrait être eux qui ont besoin d'aide plus tard, et quelqu'un avec une réputation de refuser d'aider quelqu'un qui a besoin découvre rapidement que peu de gens voudront bien les aider en retour.

Certain diraient bien que la qualité surpasse la quantité et être contré par la vieille expression que la quantité a une qualité bien à elle.

Si il avait été capable, Harry les aurait renvoyé vers McGonagall et Flitwick.

Entre les guerres, duels tourné bagarres, et juste la vie de tout les jours dans une société armée qu'était la Grande-Bretagne Sorcière, l'animagus et le part-gobelin avaient racontés beaucoup d'histoires pendant les week-ends dans les salles communes et la Grande Salle sur la vitesse à laquelle la qualité de la quantité s'édifiait. « La Sagesse des Foules s'applique au combat également, » Flitwick avait une fois dit après avoir expliqué comment lui et un gobelin de sa famille avaient mis en déroute une large troupe de guerre d'un clan litigieux. « Par chance et tristement, la stupidité aussi. »

Rester vivant dans SAO pourrait demander une certaine compétence, mais cela demandait aussi une certaine confiance dans les autres joueurs et la capacité de faire confiance à la sagesse des groupes faits. Si on ne pouvait pas faire confiance à quelqu'un pour aider les autres, alors on ne pouvait pas du tout lui faire confiance, et peu étaient assez bon pour s'en sortir longtemps en solo. Et peu de groupes qui ne pouvaient pas se faire confiance survivaient longtemps.

La confiance était un facteur clé pour rester en vie, et la plupart des joueurs voulaient vivre, après tout.

 **31 Octobre 2023 – 40ème Étage d'Aincrad, Maar**

Silica regarda les différents étales installés pour ce qui ne pouvait que être un festival improvisé organisé par les joueurs. D'une certaine manière, quelqu'un qui a été en Amérique s'était rappelé de la date, appelé Halloween dans l'Ouest, était d'une certaine manière célébré et avait passé l'information, ce qui mena à une chaîne de joueurs, aventuriers, et marchants travaillant ensemble pour le mettre en place.

Franchement, elle pensait que c'était plus une excuse pour eux de faire la fête pendant une semaine pour célébrer survivre un an dans SAO, et les personnes ont décidés de suivre. Que les marchants et les artisans se tiendraient prêt pour pousser les joueurs plus aventureux à se défaire de leur col était bien entendu une évidence.

Plusieurs tailleurs, incluant l'un appelé Ashley, qui s'était fait un nom pour elle-même comme quelqu'un qui faisait un travail de qualité, avait fait des vêtements et des accessoires pour ce jur spécifiquement, bien que les vêtements se verront probablement utilisé après cela.

 _Comme cela était, les gens utilisent cela comme une opportunité pour faire les idiots_ , elle pensa avec un peu d'amusement alors qu'elle observait plusieurs joueurs colorés faisant des poses qui était rappelant le genre sentai. Qu'il faisait les idiots était une évidence, spécialement en considérant que leurs visages rougis indiquaient qu'ils étaient légèrement imbibés d'alcool, mais ils s'amusaient, et plusieurs joueurs s'amusaient tout autant en les prenant en photo avec des cristaux d'image.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses côtés et vit Harry regardant autour et se rappela les courses qu'ils avaient tous fait un jour auparavant. Asuna avait tiré tout le monde dans un petit magasin où la tailleuse Ashley avait installé un magasin temporaire, où la femme avait jeté un coup d'œil à ce qu'ils portaient avant d'emmener chacun d'un côté et trouver un style qui leur allait bien.

Le résultat fut du côté cher, comme tout avait été choisi pour la tendance plutôt que le sens pratique, mais la tailleuse savait comment mélanger armure et vêtement pour que cela leur aille _bien_. Le long manteau bleu en fil d'argent était maintenu fermé par une plaque de vrai fer, couvrant un haut court moulant. La jupe courte noire avec une bordure dorée était complimentée par des bas noirs et des bottes montant au mollets et une ceinture à étui bien faite qui avait un motif à fleur pur compléter le tout.

Cela créait une apparence qui était certainement stylé, mais un rapide regard au stats montrait à quel point c'était protecteur. Toutes remarques que Harry pouvait avoir, il était plus concentré sur le pratique de la chose après tut, avait été clos par cette révélation. Pas qu'il aurait fait beaucoup de protestation, si ses regards appréciateurs à son nouveau style était une indication.

Elle remarqua alors qu'il se frottait sa cicatrice, comme si elle le dérangeait. Il le faisait avec une fréquence grandissante au long des deux dernières semaines, et elle se demandait pourquoi.

##

La cicatrice de Harry commençait à le déranger de plus en plus souvent, et il commençait à trouver cela plutôt énervant. La frottant à nouveau, il se demanda ce qui en était la cause, sachant que cela ne l'avait pas dérangé depuis plus d'un an, pas depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait été en présence de…

Il lança un regard furtif autour de lui et ne remarqua personne payant plus d'attention à lui et Silica, donc cela ne pouvait pas être cela. Voldemort était une ombre piégé dans le monde réel, hantant probablement une forêt sombre en Albanie, pas dans SAO.

Il ne rejeta pas la possibilité qu'il s'agisse de Voldemort, cependant, même si il était certain que l'homme n'était pas dans SAO. Pour tout ce qu'il savait, cela pouvait dire que quelque chose l'avait mis en colère, en considérant certaines de ses expériences avec la cicatrice et l'effet de Voldemort dessus.

Si c'était le cas, alors il espérait que ce qui l'avait causé était le résultat de malchance. Ce fils illégitime de pute le mériterait.

« Harry, tu vas bien ? » Il entendit Silica demander.

Il la regarda et la vit le regarder avec inquiétude et il réalisa qu'elle avait sûrement remarqué que sa cicatrice le dérangeait.

 _Bien sûr qu'elle l'a remarqué_ , il pensa. _Et contrairement à tous les autres, elle le connaissait suffisamment bien pour qu'il ne puisse pas le passer comme un tic nerveux._

« Cela me dérange depuis quelques jours, » il dit simplement. « Je pense que je sais pourquoi, mais c'est l'une de ces choses sur laquelle je ne suis pas très confortable pour parler. »

Silica pensa à cela et hocha la tête. « L'une de ces choses lié à... »

Harry hocha la tête. « C'est ça. »

Silica soupira mais apparemment elle décida de laisser le sujet. « Si ça continue d'être un problème, tu sais que tu peux me parler. » Elle dit simplement.

Harry lui fit un petit sourire. « Je sais, » elle répondit.

 **Localisation inconnue (ce qui comme par hasard était une vieille propriété des Gaunt)**

Tom, qui rageait seulement vraiment aux autres qui l'appelait comme cela, pensait qu'il voudrait plutôt être un Thomas…

Tom était enragé que le garçon (pensant que le nom donnerait du pouvoir, de la manière où le tabou donnait son _nom de plume_ un pouvoir particulier) était hors de sa portée.

Des mois passé à planifier pour obtenir le garçon entre ses mains et d'obtenir un nouveau corps, ou du moins un moyen d'éliminer toute possible menace que le garçon pouvait poser, et cela avait échoué à cause de plusieurs facteurs, la principale étant que Harry Potter n'était pas sur les Îles Britannique.

Et dans son esprit, des mois étaient une éternité. Pire, il avait perdu l'un de ses meilleurs hommes pour freiner son impatience. Barty… une des quelques personnes Tom a laissé s'approcher presque assez pour l'apprécier, avec un sens du dramatique il pouvait apprécier.

Ce plan avec la coupe- de toute les vieilles histoires, celles dans la Librairie de Poudlard qu'il avait aimé. Et contrairement aux autres, il était honnête envers lui-même- il savait que comme tout les autres, il voulait la liberté et le pouvoir d'être le mauvais gars. Il l'avouait et assumait.

Et toute cette plannification, riant avec Barty, et souhaitant que Peter était là… Pettigrew était un poltron, mais il le savait et était honnête à ce sujet. Il avait cette honnêteté sur soi-même qui faisait qu'il était encore plus digne de confiance que Malfoy.

Il se préparait à une année amusante de manipulation. Et le fichu Lucius Malfoy avait fait ses propre plans et tout foutu en l'air.

Tom se força à se calmer. Il avait gardé Lucy hors de tout cela volontairement, et le risque était venu pour le mordre.

Quand même, le garçon était hors du chemin, ce qui voulait dire que toute menace possible qu'il posait était parti pour le moment. Il pouvait s'occuper de cela. Cela avait été la moitié du génie de l'idée de Barty de l'entrer dans le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Si il pouvait toujours entrer le garçon, cela le forcerait au moins à être un compétiteur, bien qu'il serait un incapable de participer. Forcer le garçon à perdre sa magie aurait été un résultat alternatif satisfaisant.

Non, le problème était qu'Albus Dumbledore avait mis en place des mesures de sécurité, mesures dont il n'avait parlé à personne. Cela veut dire que son serviteur, peut-être ami si il était honnête envers lui-même, qui se faisait passé pour Alastor Maugrey, l'homme qui était en charge de la sécurité, était attrapé avec une facilité insultante. Cela voulait également dire que Dumbledore et plusieurs autres savaient qu'il était de retour en Angleterre et essayait de gagner un nouveau corps. Par chance, son serviteur ne sera pas capable de leur dire l'exact localisation. Barty avait insisté sur ce point, et maintenant Tom en voyait toute la sagesse.

Maintenant il était coincé, sans sa main droite ou gauche et ne voulant pas tester la vrai loyauté de sa figure emblématique de Sang-Pur, Malfoy. Bella était toujours en prison, bien que son… état d'esprit faisait d'elle une troisième distante après Peter et Barty.

Fichu vieil homme ! Fichu garçon ! Fichu monde pour avoir perdu l'histoire en son absence !

Tom abandonna et se laissa fumer un peu.

##

Si ce n'était pour le poids de Silica tenant son côté droit, il se serait levé en sursaut du lit, hissant de douleur alors que sa cicatrice le brûla. Il se demanda paresseusement quand elle avait bougé de l'autre côté avant de congédier cette pensée. Ils utilisaient deux lits plus comme une formalité de toute façon, sachant que leurs relation n'était rien d'officiel, ils ne dénieront pas qu'il y avait une relation.

Plus maintenant, et entre eux, du moins.

Quand même, la cicatrice brûlante était indicative que Tom planifiait quelque chose, quelque chose qui le faisait sentir fortement, et il semblait que quoique ce soit, cela avait échoué.

Bien.

Cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi sa cicatrice réagissait comme ça, spécialement quand il était de l'autre côté du monde, coincé dans SAO, mais le Professeur Dumbledore avait indiqué que les réactions de sa cicatrice durant sa première année avait indiqué que les deux étaient connectés d'une manière ou d'une autre..

Comment ? L'homme âgé avait admit avoir quelque suspicions, mais pas de preuve. Et Dumbledore lui avait dit clairement que certaines étaient plus probable que d'autres, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse les confirmer, il garderait ces suspicions pour lui-même pour l'instant.

Harry avait, bien qu'avec réticence, accepté cela.

Il entendit Silica lâcher un marmonnement fatigué alors qu'elle commencer à passer d'endormi à légèrement éveillé. Ses yeux montèrent au coin en haut de son HUD et vérifia l'heure, lâchant un soupire contrarié en enregistrant qu'il était trois heure du matin.

« H'ry ? » Silica marmonna.

Il l'observa et vit ses yeux s'ouvrir, la lumière basse de la nuit d'Aincrad lui permettant de voir juste assez bien pour le voir. Pas vraiment réaliste, mais il ne se plaignait pas de cette pause de la réalité. Quand même, alors que sa cicatrice brûlante l'avait réveillé, elle s'était, par chance, déjà arrêté.

Il bougea son bras gauche et tapota gentiment sa tête. « La cicatrice fait juste un caprice Silica, pas besoin de s'inquiéter. » il dit. « Rendors-toi. »

« Mmm'k. » Elle marmonna et commença à se rapprocher de son corps Il le sentit se détendre et écouta sa respiration ralentir de son état sonné à un sommeil et lui lança un petit sourire.

D'une manière, une partie de lui-même doutait que sa tante et son oncle avait jamais eu quelque chose comme ça. Ou, si il l'avait eu, ces jours étaient depuis longtemps révolus, ce qui était d'une manière dommage. Si il l'avait et l'avait gardé, ils auraient pu être des personnes meilleurs que ce qu'ils étaient.

Oisivement, alors que la chaleur de Silica et sa propre fatigue aidait le sommeil à le revendiquer, il entendit un crack. Un grondement distant de tonnerre, si loin que la foudre n'était pas évident de là où ils étaient sur le sol. Il s'endormit souriant.

Il aimait les tempêtes. Aussi longtemps qu'il était au milieu d'une, du moins.


	20. Chapitre 17

Chapitre 17 – Ménage-toi et Respire

 **15 Novembre 2023 – 46ème Étage d'Aincrad, Fourmilière (Donjon de Zone)**

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure et rangea son épée, faisant un geste vers tout le monde pour leur dire qu'il était temps de partir. Le donjon de Zone, ou du moins la partie dans laquelle ils étaient, était petit, grouillante de mobs qui pouvait frapper fort, mais qui ne peuvent pas en recevoir, et ils donnaient beaucoup d'expérience pour leur niveau. Pas une quantité folle mais le fait qu'ils donnaient près du double d'expérience que les autres donnaient, rendait ce Donjon de zone très populaire avec les joueurs.

Si populaire, en fait, qu'il était apparent que Kayaba avait mis en place un système pour limiter combien il pouvait être utilisé. Il y avait quatre voies, un par groupe qui entrait, et les groupes pouvaient seulement être dans le donjon pendant une heure avant de devoir partir. Ils pouvaient le faire volontairement, et obtenir une bonne quantité de col et du butin modérément utile, ou ils pouvaient être téléporté de force et ne rien recevoir. Après cela, ils devaient attendre six heures avant de pouvoir à nouveau entrer.

Même ainsi, on ne pouvait qu'y accéder deux fois par jour au maximum, et c'était si le groupe en question était chanceux, sachant combien essayaient de le faire au moins une fois par jour. C'était en général tous les jour et demi, et sera probablement ainsi pendant encore un moment.

« Et bien, ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, » Kirito dit alors qu'ils partaient. « avec le labyrinthe ouvert, nous devrions probablement y aller demain et aider avec la cartographie et l'exploration. »

« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, Kirito. » Harry répondit et regarda les autres. « Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? »

Asuna et Silica hochèrent la tête, mais elles savaient que Harry demandait Rain et Lux.

Rain haussa les épaules. « Je n'ai aucun problème avec cela, ce n'est pas comme si nous allons nous en prendre au boss de l'étage. » Elle dit.

« Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je veux bien aller avec vous tous. » Lux dit.

Harry retint un soupir devant la phrase de Lux. Ils devaient vraiment travailler sur ses problèmes de confiance en elle. Bien qu'elle soit la plus faible du groupe, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était faible. Au contraire, en considérant qu'elle avait été capable de les suivre.

Elle manquait peut-être le même enthousiasme que Rain ainsi que sa volonté, mais elle était déterminée à devenir plus forte également. Avoir un groupe de joueur rouge après toi avait tendance à vous faire prioriser certaines choses. Cela disait également beaucoup sur sa situation qu'elle pensait qu'être dehors sur les lignes de front étaient plus sûr.

Là aussi, en dépit du nom, les zones sûre n'étaient pas complètement sûre. Harry savait qu'il y avait des façons de passer la restriction des dommages, quelques duels qui se sont mal terminés avaient rendus cela très clair. Et cela avait été des duels où les deux étaient entièrement responsable de leurs actions. Il pouvait seulement imaginer ce qui arriverait si quelqu'un trouvait un moyen de commencer un duel sans l'accord de l'autre personne.

Silica l'approcha, Pina perchée sur son épaule. « À quoi penses-tu ? » elle demanda, tirant Harry de ses pensées.

« Je pensais juste à quelque chose que je pourrais bien devoir amener à l'attention de Argo, » il répondit. « Cela n'est peut-être rien d'important, mais cela pourrait aussi l'être. » Il vit le regard inquisiteur de Silica. « Pas ici. »

Elle hocha la tête et le groupe de six quitta la Fourmilière pour retourner en ville.

 **46ème Étage d'Aincrad, Sillendra**

Keita commençait à se demander si Hadrian et les autres avaient décidé d'utiliser un cristal de téléportation vers un étage différent quand il aperçu les quatre joueurs qui avaient passé plus de deux mois à entraîner sa guilde entrer dans la ville. À sa surprise, il vit deux autres personnes avec eux.

 _Ont-ils récupérer deux personnes à entraîner ?_ Il songea. _Où les choses serait-elle devenue assez difficiles pour qu'ils recrutent deux joueurs solo_. Haussant les épaules et décidant que ce n'était pas ses affaires, il s'avança pour les saluer.

« Hey, les gars ! » il appela. « Ça fait un baille. »

Le groupe s'arrêta et le regarda avec un peu de surprise avant que Hadrian ne sourit et ne s'avance. « Keita ! » il s'exclama, tapant son épaule. « Ça faisait longtemps. Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici, et comment va ta guilde ? »

Keita sourit. « Ils vont bien, Hadrian, » il répondit. « nous avons tous juste décidé de monter ici et de nous baser avec vous vu que nous ne vous avions pas vu depuis des mois. »

Harry hocha la tête, toujours souriant. Il se retourna vers le groupe qui l'accompagnait et vit Silica et Asuna pousser gentiment Rain et Lux en avant. « c'est bon à savoir. » il dit. « En tout cas, laisse-moi te présenter ces deux-là. Rain, Lux, voici Keita, chef de guilde des Chats Noirs au Clair de Lune. Nous avons travaillé avec eux pour un temps en Avril et Mai et nous sommes séparé en Juin. »

Rain et Lux firent leurs salutations et lancèrent un regard curieux vers lui pendant que Keita secouait sa tête. « Travailler avec nous, il dit. » Il commenta d'un ton pince-sans-rire. « Ce qu'il ne dit pas c'est que lui, Kirito, Asuna et Silica nous ont entraîné en préparation pour faire face aux défis du vingt-cinquième étage et les étages du dessus. Ils nous auraient guidé au travers de ceux-ci, mais après ce qui s'est passé en Juin… je peux comprendre pourquoi ils ont un sentiment plutôt amer pour cette étage. »

« Et n'allons pas plus loin sur ce sujet, » Asuna dit fermement. Elle regarda ensuite Keita. « Donc toi et les autres avez décidé de monter ici pour une visite.

Keita hocha la tête.

« Et bien, où sont tout les autres ? » elle demanda.

Keita montra une auberge proche. « Ils sont déjà à l'intérieur. » il répondit. « Vous vous joindrez à nous pour le dîner ? »

« Eh, pourquoi pas, » Harry dit, « Je me demandait comment vous vous en sortiez de toute façon. Argo ne peut pas tout nous dire après tout. »

##

Silica sourit alors qu'ils entraient tous dans l'auberge, le reste des Chats Noirs au Clair de Lune avaient pris une table qui était clairement visible depuis l'entrée. Cela faisait des mois depuis la dernière fois qu'elle les avait vu, leurs groupes ayant pris des chemins séparés depuis l'incident en Juin.

Ils avaient compris, même sans que Harry aille dans les détails sur l'événement. L'explication très brève sur les choses qui s'étaient très mal passées en avait dis suffisamment pour eux, quoiqu'elle ne serait pas surprise si ils avaient obtenus plus de détails par Argo plus tard.

Même ainsi, elle savait que Harry et Kirito avaient gardé un œil sur leurs progrès, et que Harry leur avait occasionnellement envoyé des informations sur des quêtes lucratives ou des zones pour gagner de l'expérience, du col et des mats.

Quand même, il était bon d'avoir une chance de les revoir.

Alors qu'elle prenait un siège à la table, Harry attendit qu'elle soit assise avant de prendre un siège juste à côté d'elle, elle regarda de l'autre côté de la table et offrit un sourire à Sachi, qui le retourna et hocha la tête. Elle lâcha Pina, et le dragon à plume s'envola pour se poser sur la table juste en face d'elle. Elle vit que Rain et Lux étaient toujours debout, semblant un peu perdues jusqu'à ce qu'elle leur fit signe d'approcher. Elle se leva et attira l'attention de tout le monde.

« Juste en face de moi se trouve Sachi, la seule fille du groupe et quelqu'un que j'ai personnellement entraîné à mon style de combat. À coté d'elle se trouve Tetsuo, leur tank principal, et suivant de là il y a Ducker, un utilisateur de couteau et Sasamaru, qui préférait des lances la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu. »

« j'utilise toujours des lances, bien que en majorité des partisan et des hallebardes maintenant, » Sasamaru dit. « Nous avons découvert que je fonctionne mieux avec des armes désigné plus pour des rôles défensifs. »

Silica hocha la tête. « Donc tu as tendance à travailler sur la défense des flancs du groupe, garder les mobs à distance quand Tetsuo a besoin de se reposer ? »

Sasamaru hocha la tête. « Parfois. » il répondit. « La plupart du temps, je retiens un mob que Tetsuo ne réussissait pas à retenir pendant que Sachi, Ducker ou Keita le tue. Ou le tenir pour que Tetsuo puisse l'attraper. »

« Vraiment ? » Harry demanda. « Intéressant. Je peux voir comment cela fonctionnerait, mais ça peut être risqué. »

Sasamaru renifla. « Ça peut, donc j'ai aussi ça. » Il sortit un large couteau. « Un grosse messer fonctionne bien comme arme OS. »

« Arme OS ? » Lux demanda.

Harry renifla. « Officiellement, OS veut dire Off Spec. Basiquement une arme que tu portes en secondaire au cas où celle que tu utilise normalement n'est pas approprié. » il expliqua. « Asuna utilise une lance comme OS. Une arme OS peut aussi vouloir dire que c'est ton « Oh Shit » arme. Comme dans 'Oh shit, le mob est juste au dessus de moi et j'ai besoin de le poignarder avant qu'il ne me mange. » il tourna son attention vers Sachi. « Quand est-il de toi, Sachi ? Tu utilises toujours une arme à une main et un boulier, ou es-tu retourner à utiliser une lance ? »

« Un peu des deux, » elle dit. « Cela dépend de ce que nous faisons pour le jour, mais j'utilise souvent une massue et un boulier, donc j'ai continué à pratiquer.

Harry hocha la tête.

« Donc, tu es aussi un tank ? » Lux demanda.

Sachi secoua sa tête. « Non. Keito voulait que j'en sois un au début, mais je n'utilise pas d'armure lourde et ne suis pas construite pour. »

« Je me suis demandé sur ça. » Rain dit. « J'ai entendu Hadrian et les autres parler de cela, mais je ne comprends pas ce que ça veut dire. N'est-pas tout déterminé par les stats ? »

Silica secoua sa tête. « Pas entièrement, Rain. » Elle dit. « Les stats sont importants, lais le fait est que, la structure de ton corps détermine bien quelle arme et rôle fonctionne mieux pour toi Les tanks ont tendance à être plus gros et trapu, et la masse en plus les aide à absorber les coups quand ils ont la bonne armure. Harry pourrait essayer de l'être, mais il est trop fin pour faire un bon tank, sans parler du fait que l'armure lourde restreindrait ses mouvements. »

« Ouais, » Harry dit. « Ça et le fait qu'un bon coup comme ceux qu'un tank prendrait me metrait le cul par terre à cause de Sir Isaac Newton. »

Lux lui lança un regard confus.

« Il veut parler de la Première Loi du Mouvement de Newton qui s'applique toujours. » Asuna expliqua. « quand un mob te frappe, tu bouges à cause du coup. Selon la force du coup et ta capacité à la contrer ou l'absorber, tu bougeras soit un petit peu, te fait allongé, ou dans quelques cas que j'ai vu, envoyé voler. Son style est tout autour de la redirection de cette force, ou l'utiliser pour l'aider à se mettre en position, ne pas le prendre et être un mur immuable. Il vaut quand même mieux ne pas être toucher, tout de même.

Un regard de compréhension remplirent leurs visage après l'explication d'Asuna.

L'une des choses les plus facile à oublier en étant dans SAO, était que les développeurs avaient essayé d'être aussi réalistes que c'était raisonnable. Choses comme utiliser une arme était basé sur des recherches sur de vrais armes, ou que les lois de la physique s'appliquaient plus ou moins. Certaines choses étaient grises quand combinés avec le fait que les joueurs étaient capables de choses qui serait autrement hors des capacités humaines. Ils étaient plus forts, plus rapides, et plus durables que ce qu'un humain serait capable d'être dans le monde réel.

 _Et bien, tout humain qui n'est pas entraîné au standard basique des arts marti_ _a_ _ux,_ Silica pensa. _Basique pour les standards de Nérima, du moins_. Et elle avait maîtrisé les standards basique. Étant la petit-fille d'un grand-maître d'Arts Martiaux voulait dire qu'elle avait reçu un entraînement. Aucune des techniques les plus avancées, elle devrait choisir de poursuivre une maîtrise pour cela, mais elle avait une base ferme des basiques de son style familiale.

Elle prit distance de ses pensées, et se concentra sur le groupe. Elle entendit Harry faire un commentaire comme quoi ils doivent traiter cela comme sa propre réalité et tourna son attention vers lui. « Harry ? Que veux-tu dire par traiter cette endroit comme sa propre réalité ? »

Harry cligna des yeux alors que tout le monde tournait leurs attention vers lui. « Et bien, » il commença avant de se racler la gorger. « C'est comme ça. Bien que nous savons qu'il ne s'agit pas du monde réel, cet endroit a ses règles qui sont constantes. Je ne connais pas grand-chose sur les jeux, mais le fait est que, traiter cette endroit comme sa propre réalité est probablement plus sûr que de le traiter comme le jeu que tout le monde pensait que ça serait. » Il montra la table, avec sa nourriture, ses boissons et Pina mangeant la nourriture de l'assiette de Ducker.

« Hey ! » Ducker cria. « Arrête de manger ma nourriture, espèce de plumeau géant ! » Il donna au dragon à plume un ferme coup de doigt et le poussa vers Silica. Tout le monde partagea un rire devant cela, l'habitude de Pina était bien connue d'eux tous, incluant son penchant pour aller après la nourriture de ceux qui n'y faisait pas attention.

« Et bien, à part pour Pina volant la nourriture de quelqu'un d'autre, et au moins ce n'est pas de la mienne cette fois, nous avons besoin de manger et de boire pour généralement survivre. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous pouvons passer sans manger ou boire avant que cela nous affecte ici, et je ne suis pas intéressé pour essayer, mais nous ressentons tous la faim et la soif, donc nous mangeons et nous buvons. Nous dormons quand nous sommes fatigué, et nous avons toujours les nombreuses réponses que nous aurions dans le monde réel. »

« Mais il y a des différences, Hadrian. » Asuna dit. « La nourriture n'a pas le même goût, bien que comme la plupart sont plutôt inspiré par la nourriture Occidentale, tu saurais mieux que nous sur leur similarité. Nous ne sentons également pas la même chose, et l'odeur est de temps en temps différente. Il y a beaucoup de choses auxquelles nous avons du nous ajuster car elles étaient différentes. »

« Et laisse-moi te demander, Asuna, combien de fois remarques-tu cela à moins que tu t'arrêtes pour y penser ? » Harry demanda. « Le fait est, nous nous sommes adapté à cette endroit, à ses règles. »

« c'est vrai, » Keita dit. « Nous l'avons tous fait. Je me rappelle toujours quand vous nous avez dit pendant que vous nous entraîniez, et comment vous nous avez martelé qu'il ne devrait pas traiter cet endroit comme un jeu, en dépit de comment il fonctionne. Une fois que nous l'avons fait, nous avons commencez à nous améliorer, comme nous avons commencé à utiliser nos autres sens plus souvent. Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais à cause de comment la vision fonctionne ici, nous avons tendance à nous appuyer bien plus sur nos oreilles ou même notre odorat, maintenant que j'y pense. »

Rain hocha la tête. « Cela a du sens, maintenant que tu en parles. » elle dit. « Il y a aussi le fait qu'ils ne peuvent pas juste programmer la quantité d'information que nos corps adopte et filtre. » Au regard confus d'Harry elle clarifia. « Je pensait étudier pur devenir un docteur, donc j'ai fait quelque recherche. Le fait est, le monde réel envoie des signaux à notre corps à une vitesse phénoménale, et notre corps filtre la plupart comme une évidence. »

Kirito ligna des yeux et jura alors. « Merde, quand nous sortirons, nos sens seront adapté à cet endroit, pas au monde réel. Nos corps sont toujours là-bas, donc les mécanismes sont en place, mais notre capacité à traiter et filtrer toute cette information est bloqué ici. Nous seront hypersensitif jusqu'à ce que nous nous réajustons. »

Harry grimaça. « Oh, ouch. Cela rendra les premiers jours plutôt difficiles quand nous serons dehors. » Il répondit. Il signala alors à la serveuse. « Et bien, en dehors de ça, pourquoi ne commandons-nous pas plus de boissons et continue à parler. Je veux savoir comment vous vous en sortiez, et nous partagerons quelques unes de nos histoires des lignes de front. »

Tout le monde hocha la tête et leurs large groupe passa quelques heures à rattraper le temps. En même temps, Silica remarqua que Rain et Lux semblaient perdus, de temps en temps, jusqu'à ce que Asuna a attiré Lux dans une conversation avec Sachi, pendant que Kirito fit participer Rain dans un débat avec Keita et Tetsuo sur quelque chose. Avant longtemps, c'était comme si les deux avaient fait partie du groupe depuis pas mal de temps.

Elle sourit à cela. Ils s'étaient tous demandés comment faire que les autres se sentent réellement comme faisant partie du groupe. Cela les ferait partir sur de bonne base, leur donnant une opportunité de partager leur propre histoire, et de finalement s'intégrer.

 **19 Novembre 2023 – 47ème Étage d'Aincrad, Floria**

« Tu sais, je ne m'attendais pas à trouver un étage qui était un jardin géant, » Harry dit alors qu'ils entraient dans la ville. « Aussi, les mobs de cet étage ? Pas cool. »

« Ce n'est pas comme si ils sont si fort, » Kirito commenta.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Vrai, mais je ne pense pas que les dames apprécient la nature des mobs, » il dit lançant un regard vers les filles semblant plus que légèrement irrité.

« Mobs perverses, » Asuna marmonna.

Rain marmonnait dans sa barbe sombrement en Russe. Harry ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'elle disait, mais il assumait que quoi que ce soit, c'était plutôt vile et promettait des rétributions douloureuses à leur encontre.

Ces deux-là avaient terminé par plutôt bien connaître les anémones terrestres, qui semblaient déterminé à les envelopper d'une façon plutôt… intime. D'un autre côté, Lux et Silica avaient finies par donner à tout le monde un spectacle gratuit quand ils ont tous trébuché sur un groupe de gerberas. Qui savait que les racines de ces choses étaient préhensiles ?

« Je vais trouver une façon d'enflammer ma lame et puis je vais en chasse, » Silica grogna. « Elles me force à donner un spectacle ? » Lux opina son accord, son visage toujours rouge d'embarras.

Harry cligna des yeux au commentaire de Silica et se résout à rester hors d'atteinte jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme, ou du moins mettre son arme hors de sa portée. Elle pouvait être légèrement rapide à poignarder quand elle était en colère. Il regarda alors Kirito. « Bonne chose que ce soit l'après-midi, » il dit. « Vous voulez vous arrêter pour la journée, attraper un repas, laisser les ladies prendre un bain, et se détendre ? Aussi, je peux moi aussi faire avec un bain. » il grimaça. « Vous ne voulez pas savoir à quel point ces gobes-mouches sentent mauvais de l'intérieur.

Kirito renifla. « Et bien, je n'étais pas celui que la plante essayait d'avaler. » il dit sèchement. « Et cela à juste servi à t'irriter, considérant que tu l'a découpé de l'intérieur. Et puis, cela aurait pu être pire. Ils auraient put dissoudre les armures et les vêtements. »

Harry grimaça. « Ouais, cela aurait ruiné le jour de n'importe qui. » Il admit. « En même temps, imagine si ça avait été toi. » Il sourit narquoisement. « Asuan aurait certainement eu un spectacle. Que ça en soit un bon ou pas, cependant... »

« Hadrian ! » Asuna cria, un rougissement embarrassé sur son visage.

Kirito rougit et lança un regard noir vers Harry. « Et si ça t'était arrivé à toi ? Je peux imaginer la réaction de Silica, quoiqu'elle serait probablement déçu de ce qu'elle verrait.

« Pas du tout, » Silica suivit le mouvement. « Il n'a à avoir honte de rien, même pas à _ce_ sujet. »

Kirito cligna des yeux et regarda ensuite vers Silica, comme tout le reste excepté de Harry, qui mit son visage dans sa main. « Quoi ? » il demanda.

Silica réalisa ce qu'elle avait dit et rougit.

« oh ? » Asuna demanda avec un sourire, regardant Harry. Rain et Lux hochèrent la tête, envoyant à Harry et Silica des regards spéculateurs.

« Vous savez que nous partageons souvent une chambre, n'est-ce pas ? » Harry demanda puis haussa les épaules. « Quelques unes d'entre elles ont des salles de bain, et c'est arrivé plusieurs fois. » Son visage pris un léger ton rosé avec cette admission.

Rain décida d'intervenir à ce point. « Vous savez, je suis curieuse sur un point, » Elle dit. « Quelle est la relation entre vous deux ? » à leur regard confus elle décida de clarifier. « Vous deux, et bien, vous êtes proche, plus proche que de simples amis. C'est presque comme si les plaisanteries que j'ai entendu sur vous deux étant un couple marié ont un peu de vérité en elles. »

« Rain, normalement nous ne- » Asuna commença avant qu'Harry ne les interrompe.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Asuna, » il dit puis regarda Rain. « Elle a juste demandé ce qui est dans l'esprit de beaucoup depuis quelques mois, de toute façon. La meilleure façon de résumer notre relation est qu'elle est compliqué. Nous avons traversé tellement de choses ensemble pour que ce soit quelque chose d'aussi simple que de l'amitié.

« Et Rain, plus que cela et c'est privé. » Silica ajouta.

Rain hocha la tête. « Je comprends. » Elle répondit. Elle avait seulement été curieuse et ne cherchait pas vraiment à savoir de détail.

Harry regarda autour et vit une auberge. « Et bien, de toute façon, réservons des chambres, prenons des bains, mangeons, reposons-nous, et détendons-nous. Maintenant que nous savons à quelle genre de mob nous devons nous attendre, nous pouvons faire mieux avec notre exploration demain. »

« Tu prends un bain d'abord, harry. » Silica dit. « Ce gobe-mouche n'a fait aucune faveur à ton odeur. »

##

Silica s'écroula sur l'un des lits dans la chambre qu'elle et Harry avait loué pour la nuit. L'auberge n'avait aucune salle de bain dans les chambres, mais elle avait bien une salle de bain commune, et Harry y était déjà allé. Elle ne plaisantait pas quand elle avait dit que le gobe-mouche qui avait essayé de l'avaler l'avait donné un côté mur.

Ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord pour prendre un peu de temps avant de se rassembler pour dîner et planifier ce qu'ils feraient demain. Cela voulait dire que Harry prenait un bain, et elle était tenté de prendre un peu de temps pour toiletter Pina, une activité que le dragon à plume appréciait si ses gazouillis était une indication, ou faire une sieste.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse se décider, elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

« Silica ? Hadrian ? C'est moi, Rain. » elle entendit.

Elle se leva du lit, marcha vers la porte et l'ouvrit. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » elle demanda.

Rain lança un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et vit que Silica était la seule dans la chambre. « Je présume que Hadrian est en train de prendre un bain ? » elle demanda.

Silica hocha la tête.

« Ah, mm, je peux revenir plus tard si tu veux. » Elle dit.

Silica soupira « Je présume qu'Asuna t'a pris à part pour te passer un savon sur la question que tu as posé et que tu es venu t'excuser. » Elle dit. « Ne t'en fais pas trop sur ça. Comme Harry l'a dit, tu as juste demandé ce qui est probablement à l'esprit de beaucoup de monde. »

« Quand même- »

« Comme je l'ai dit, » Silica interrompit. « Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Nous sommes tout les deux au courant que les personnes trouvent étrange que nous vivons basiquement ensemble sans être dans une relation formelle. »Elle haussa les épaules. « C'est compliqué, crois-moi sur parole. »

Rain hocha la tête. « Je n'essayais pas d'obtenir des informations, j'étais juste curieuse. » Elle dit.

« Toi et la moitié des lignes de front, » Silica dit d'un ton moqueur.

 **22 Novembre 2023 – 43ème Étage d'Aincrad, Glorin**

« Quand cet étage est terminé, je n'y retourne pas à moins que ce soit nécessaire, » Silica râla. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces fichus plantes. »

Harry haussa la tête et pris une gorgée de sa bière. « Ne me demande pas. » Il dit. « Je ne serais pas surprise si l'un des développeurs était un pervers, par contre. Quand même, tout n'est pas mauvais, tu as bien obtenu quelque chose qui pourrait être utile si quelque chose devait arriver à Pina. »

Silica hocha la tête. « Vrai, mais ce serait mieux si rien ne lui arrivait en premier lieu. » Elle dit, levant la main pour gratter le dragon à plume gentiment.

« Il vaut mieux l'avoir et ne pas en avoir besoin, par contre. »

Silica hocha la tête au mots de son partenaire. Les deux vivaient par cette maxime depuis qu'SAO avait commencé, bien que la réalité des choses veut souvent dire qu'ils avaient habituellement besoin des objets qu'ils avaient, et plus.

Pas que ce soit un souci pour eux pour le reste de la journée. Ils s'étaient arrangés avec les autres pour prendre l'après-midi de repos, et planifiaient d'en profiter pour aller sur ce que tout le monde appelait en plaisantant un 'pas rendez-vous'.

Personne n'y croyait, et encore moins les deux, mais c'était quelque chose comme une blague entre eux dans le groupe et leurs amis à ce point. Les détails spécifiques de leur relation était seulement connu des deux, mais tout le monde qui les connaissait bien, savait qu'il y avait une relation.

 **25 Novembre 2023 – Zone d'Administration du MJ d'Aincrad**

Kayaba regardait les résultats qui venaient de la Zone Vide et hocha la tête. Double Lames et Scout Voilé marchaient comme prévu, mais les résultats des tests de la Lame Mystique étaient encore contrasté. Apparemment, les avatars normaux pour les tests n'étaient pas suffisamment flexible dans leurs méthodes pour utiliser au mieux la capacité, et il abhorrerait créer un avatar avec plus de méthodes et de flexibilité.

Pas après qu'il ai dut en détruire un qui avait presque réussi à menacer tout ce qu'il faisait en essayant de remplacer toutes les données des joueurs avec les donnés d'avatar vide existants. Bien qu'il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire de ce qui arrivait aux joueurs, le résultat final aurait tué les presque sept milles joueurs toujours en vie. Il admettait qu'il pouvait être vu comme un certain nombre de chose : cinglé, monstre, et cruel. Il n'était pas, cependant, gaspilleur. Autant de joueurs mourant ainsi aurait été un gâchis inutile.

Si les joueurs devaient mourir, alors ils mourront à cause de leur propre actions, pas l'action de quelque chose qui avait été créé pour un but limité. En tout cas, il s'était retenu de faire plus d'Avatars Vide avec ce degré de flexibilité depuis lors, et il n'avait aucune intention d'en permettre un autre. Il ne laissera pas un programme avec des délusions de grandeur, une IA interférer.

Il avait déjà deux IA qui essayaient de s'enfuir de l'endroit où il les contenait afin d'interagir avec les joueurs. Sachant que l'une d'elle travaillait sur comment se créer un avatar de joueur pour elle, il savait que c'était qu'une question de temps. Dans le cas du premier, il y avait peu de risque. MHCP001-Yui, avait la structure et le tempérament d'un enfant. De ce qu'il avait vu des données, il, ou elle comme elle s'identifiait comme étant femelle, était plus intéressé par de la compagnie, s'ajustant en quelques aspects à son design original. MHCP002-Strea, une autre IA qui s'identifiait comme femelle, s'avérait être pénible d'un autre côté. Comme Yui, Strea voulait être auprès de joueurs, mais sa personnalité semblait commencer à changer vers un désir de s'amuser, quoiqu'elle aiderait probablement les joueurs.

Il n'avait aucun problème avec cela, il admettait. Si l'une d'eux parvenait à se libérer, ainsi soit il. Il avait programmer les choses pour révoquer leurs privilèges d'administrateur et les empêcher de parler de quoi elles étaient exactement si elles y arrivaient. En dehors de circonstances extrême ou atténuante, du moins.

Cela serait sans intérêt si une telle chose devait arriver, après tout.

Il jeta un œil vers les données une dernière fois et hocha la tête. Les résultats des tests de Lame Mystique étaient peut-être mixte, mais ils démontraient bien que la capacité unique marcherait comme prévue. Les résultats des autres étaient également satisfaisant.

Tout ce qui restait était d'attendre le bon moment.

 **Location Inconnue**

Tom donna un coup de baguette et la page du tome qu'il lisait fut tourné avec attention. Sans un serviteur proche, les choses étaient devenues bien plus difficiles pour lui, mais il n'était pas devenu un seigneur des ténèbres en étant réticent à faire quelque chose à cause de sa difficulté. Il ne pouvait peut-être utiliser qu'une fraction de sa magie maintenant, plus pourrait déstabiliser le corps homonculus qu'il habitait, mais c'était suffisent pour la tâche devant lui.

Celle-ci étant de s'assurer que son corps continuait à être nourrit, et de faire des recherches sur tout ce qu'il pourrait utiliser dans sa situation actuelle. Potter avait peut-être échapper à ce qu'il avait prévu pour lui, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il resterait hors d'atteinte. Amener le garçon à lui était peut-être hors de ses capacité là maintenant, mais il n'y avait rien qui disait qu'il ne pouvait pas y aller.

Il n'avait pas peur de faire les choses lui-même, après tout. Cela demandait juste les bons moyens.

Et de ce qu'il lisait, il avait peut-être bien les moyens de le faire, bien que cela lui prendrait un peu de temps. Malchanceux et énervant, mais il connaissait la qualité de la patience et s'assurerait qu tout soit bien en place d'abord. Il l'avait ignoré une fois, et cela lui avait coûté cher.

Quand même, alors qu'il continuait de lire, il pouvait à peine contenir un vif désir de le faire.

Aincrad, 43ème Etage, Glorin

La douleur venant de sa cicatrice le fit se réveiller avec un sifflement alors qu'elle brûlait douloureusement puis disparut. Un mois avait presque passé depuis la dernière fois, donc il se demandait ce que Tom avait de prévu cette fois. Plus de deux ans entre des événements, et maintenant deux fois en moins d'un mois.

 _Putain, le bâtard prévoit quelque chose,_ il pensa. _Et le connaissant, il recherche une façon de m'atteindre._

Cela l'inquiétait légèrement La magie est capable de beaucoup de choses, souvent limité que par l'imagination de la personne l'utilisant. Il y avait quelques réel limitations, vrai, mais la limitation principale était ce que le lanceur pouvait croire qu'était possible et avoir le pouvoir de faire de cette croyance une réalité.

De ce qu'il avait entendu, Tom l'avait certainement. Qu'il puisse ou non faire quelque chose de ces deux attributs avec efficacité dans différents monde était un tout autre sujet, mais Harry n'allait pas ignorer cette possibilité.

La penser hautement improbable ? Oui. L'ignorer complètement ? Non.

 _Au moins je n'ai pas presque réveillé Silica cette fois,_ il pensa alors que son corps se détendait pour retourner dans le sommeil. Il ne remarqua pas sa partenaire dans l'autre lit qui le regardait avec un œil entrouvert tandis qu'elle regardait avec un léger froncement de sourcil.


	21. Chapitre 18

Chapitre 18 – Un Décembre Lent

 **29 Novembre 2023 – 48ème Étage d'Aincrad, Lindarth**

« D'accord, après ce combat de boss, j'ai besoin d'un verre. » dit Harry comme ça « Ce boss est juste _mauvais_. »

« D'accord, sur ces deux points/ » Silica interrompit avec un frisson.

Le reste de leur compagnons étaient entièrement d'accord avec ce commentaire. Ils étaient tous sortit de ce combat sans une égratignure, mais combattre une masse de tentacules et ce qu'elle avait fait à ce groupe de joueurs malchanceux était des choses de cauchemars. Aucun d'entre eux ne regarderaient jamais plus les plantes de la même manière, et Harry se résolu à rester très loin des plantes magiques. Il avait une expérience personnelles à une qui lui rappelait fort ce mob.

Quoique le Filet du Diable t'étranglerait juste, pas ce qui était arrivé durant ce combat de boss.

« Quel sorte de _mudok_ vient avec l'idée de, de cette chose d'ailleurs ? » Rain demanda, semblant toujours un peu verte, même après plus d'une heure.

« La sorte qui a vraiment besoin de se trouver une petite-amie, » dit Kirito avec dégoût. « Après avoir vu ça ? Non, juste… non. »

« Comme si une fille accepterait de sortir avec quelqu'un qui créer ça. » Grommela Asuna. « Cette chose me fait me sentir sale juste en la regardant. »

« Penses-tu que ces joueurs iront bien ? » Lux demanda.

Harry s'arrêta et la regarda. « Après ce qui leur est arrivé ? » il demanda de manière incrédule » J'ai entendu quelqu'un dire qu'il les amenait à Mishe pour leur vider un tonneau de Rhum de Fruit Perdu dans leurs gorge pour les aider à oublier. Je ne pense pas que nous les verront de sitôt sur les lignes de front, si ce n'est, un jour. »

« Cela ressemble à quelque chose que Klein ferait, » Asuna commenta. « Mais il n'était pas là. Plutôt étrange de sa part. »

« J'ai entendu dire qu'il aidait des joueurs de niveau moyen. » dit Kirito. « Il est très possible qu'il n'est pas pu arriver à temps. »

Harry haussa les épaules à cette nouvelle. Cela aurait été bon de l'avoir avec eux, il était l'un des quelques joueurs en dehors de ceux en sa compagnie en qui il avait une confiance catégorique avec sa vie, après tout. Cependant, sa présence, ou ce manque, ne changeait pas le fait que le boss… pour toutes ses… particularités, était plutôt facile à tuer.

Quand il réalisa cela, il s'arrêta et commença à jurer vigoureusement en Anglais.

« Whoa, » dit Rain une minute plus tard, impressionné. « Ça c'est des injures recherchés. »

Silica s'approcha de Harry qui jurait toujours et le frappa sur le crâne. « Ça suffit Harry. » Elle dit.

« Merci Silica, » dit Asuna.

Silica haussa les épaules. « Il commençait à se répéter, » elle répondit. « Maintenant, qu'est-ce qui t'as fait commencer comme ça ? » Elle lui demanda.

Harry se gratta la tête. « Je viens juste de réaliser que le boss était plutôt facile, » il dit.

« N'est-ce pas une bonne chose ? » demanda Lux.

Harry se tourna vers elle. « Normalement, je dirais oui, mais nous nous rapprochons de la moitié du voyage. » il dit. « Mais le fait que ce soit relativement facile m'a rappelé quelque vous souvenez de la dernière fois où les choses étaient comme ça ? Quand nous étions à quelques étages en dessous du Vint-Cinquième ? »

Silica, Asuna et Kirito songèrent à cela pendant un moment, pâlirent et commencèrent alors à jurer à leurs tours.

Harry hocah la tête. « Je savais que vous comprendriez. » I ldit d'un ton sérieux. Il tourna son attention vers Lux, qui regardait le groupe de quatre avec confusion. « Tu as passé un peu de temps sur le vingt-cinquième étage, non ? »

Lux opina.

« Et tu te souviens de comment c'est devenu bien plus dur, correct ? »

Lux hocha à nouveau la tête.

« Et à quel point les étages précédents étaient faciles ? »

Lux continua à hocher la tête, s'arrêta, puis son visage devint blanc.

Rain semblait y penser et avoir atteint les mêmes conclusions. « Yob tvoyu mat. » Elle dit « Tu es sérieux? »

La tête d'Harry bougea de haut en bas. « Oui. » il dit. « Même si la raison pour que les choses soient facile, pour une définition relative de 'facile', est différent cette fois-ci. »

« Et bien, nous n'arriverons à rien ici, » Asuna dit. « Allons en ville, activer le portail de téléportation et parler de cela autour d'un repas. »

« J'appuie cela. » dit Kirito.

« Moi aussi. » Lux dit tandis que son estomac grognait. Ils la regardèrent tous et elle rougit.

« Et bien, motion adoptée alors. » Harry dit. « Allons nous acheter un déjeuner. »

##

Asuna termina son verre de vin et observa le reste de la table.

Ses compagnons avaient tous terminé, ou du moins terminaient, leurs repas, avec Harry et Silica discutant pendant que Pina mangeait joyeusement de la viande qu'ils lui avaient tous les deux donné de leurs propres assiettes. Harry tendit le bras de façon absente et grattouilla gentiment Pina derrière l'aile tandis que Silica disait quelque chose avec des gestes. Selon l'expression sur son visage, Asuna pouvait dire qu'il était légèrement amusé par ce que Silica venait de dire.

Ces deux-là s'était depuis longtemps habitué à leur relation, qui était plus proche de mari et femme, nonobstant de l'état matrimonial, plutôt que d'une paire de jeunes adolescents qui tâtent le terrain. Elle se demandait parfois comment cela avait atteint un tel point, en considérent la différence entre leur deux caractères.

Silica était ouverte et amicale, les événements en Juin n'avaient pas arrêté cela, même si cela avait atténué cet aspect en elle. En même temps, cette nature ouverte et amicale cachait une volonté de fer et une personnalité qui n'excluait pas l'utilisation de la manipulation pour accomplir ses objectifs si c'était nécessaire. Cette volonté de fer était nécessaire, de ce que Asuna pouvait dire, afin de garder Harry en vie.

Harry, elle continuerai à l'appeler Hadrian dans une conversation, d'un autre côté, était une personne désabusée et très privée. Il était courtois, avait un humour mordant, et il était clair qu'il était du genre lent à faire confiance et s'approcher des gens. Cependant, ce qu'il avait dit par le passé l'avait rendu clair, avec ce qu'il n'avait _pas_ dit, sa vie l'avait forcé à grandir bien trop vite. Asuna suspectait fermement que de l'abus en était responsable.

Et pourtant, en dépit de leur contrastes, ils se complimentaient très bien.

Kirito restait en arrière à boire son verre, montrant l'apparence de quelqu'un qui était indifférent à tout. Bien sûr, tout le monde présent savait que c'était de la comédie, en particulier Asuna. Elle ne l'avait pas aider à surmonter le trauma de tuer quelqu'un sans avoir appris comment il fonctionnait.

Dans beaucoup d'aspects, son ancien comportement distant et son armure de calme était un mécanisme de défense pour cacher à quel point exactement il était incertain et vulnérable. Cela avait fonctionné pour un temps, mais le choc qu'il avait vécu lors des événements de Juin avait montré exactement à quel point elle était fragile.

Rain et Lux mangeaient toujours, les deux prenaient leur temps avec leur nourriture. Même après six semaines, Asuna formait toujours son opinion d'elles.

Elle pouvait dire que Rain avait un complexe de culpabilité massif suite à sa fuite face aux joueurs rouges responsables du meurtre de son amie. Le même complexe l'avait rendue inconsciente et poussée, bien que Harry et Kirito avaient commencé à concentrer et rediriger cela, l'empêchant de prendre une route auto-destructrice.

Harry, plus que Kirito. Il l'avait souvent pris à part et parlé avec elle. La nature exacte de ces conversations était privée, mais il comprenait ses motivations mieux que quiconque présent. Il admit plus tard qu'il faisait basiquement la même chose qu'un homme qu'il voyait comme un mentor avait fait avec lui.

Le comportement généralement timide de Lux, à la fois en combat et avec eux contredisait le fait qu'elle était extrêmement létale avec son épée large et pouvait très précisément évaluer une situation. Vrai, elle avait des problèmes de confiance en elle, mais en même temps, ces mêmes problèmes la rendait excessivement prudente. Dans Aincrad, être prudente était une bonne chose, mais pas au point que cela paralyse ta capacité à prendre des décisions. Par chance, Asuna savait comment s'occuper de quelqu'un comme ça. Entraîner Sachi était payant en cet aspect, quoique Sachi n'avait pas la peur très réelle qui est d'être chasser par des joueurs rouge avec laquelle elle devait s'accommoder.

Elle s'était amélioré, mais Asuna pensait que la fille restera prudente et un peu effrayé. En considérant que tout joueur qui voulait sortir et actuellement survivre avait besoin de prudence et une bonne dose de peur, elle ne se plaindrait pas. Elle avait déjà suffisamment de problème pour maîtriser Kirito et Rainquand les combats commençaient.

Asuna se sortit de ses pensées alors qu'elle remarquait que Rain et Lux avaient apparemment terminé leur repas. Elle se racla la gorge pour attirer leur attention.

« Très bien, » elle dit. « Hadrian a remarqué quelque chose que je pense que tout le monde espère ne sera pas le cas, mais doit quand même être dit. Le dernier boss était relativement facile, malgré la façon dont le combat s'est déroulé. Alors, Hadrian, tu suspectes que le cinquantième étage sera un problème ? »

Il hocha la tête. « Je ne sais pas si ce sera comme le Vingt-Cinquième, et augmentera massivement la difficulté entièrement, mais je ne serais pas surpris si le boss de cet étage était bien plus fort que ce à quoi nous sommes habitués. Une partie du pourquoi les choses ont été facile peut être expliqué par le fait que nous sommes considérablement au dessus du niveau normal, et cela pourrait ne pas être suffisant. » Il regarda Rain et Lux. « Oui, même vous deux. Vous êtes maintenant trois ou quatre niveaux au dessus du minimum recommandé. »

« Et qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec ça ? » Rain demanda.

« Cela veut dire que vous êtes maintenant au dessus de la moyenne pour la plupart des lignes de front, » dit Kirito en haussant les épaules. « Vous êtes plus autour du niveau normal de l'Équipe d'Assaut, et le combat de boss a prouvé que vous pouviez vous en sortir également.

« Quand vous prenez en considération que vous êtes arrivé à ce point en environ six semaines, ce n'est pas mal du tout. » Harry complimenta.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que le boss sera significativement plus fort ? » Lux demanda.

« Cela a à voir avec la logique de SAO, » dit Kirito. « Pour tout ce que nous avons conseillé de traiter SAO comme sa propre réalité et pas un jeu, c'est toujours un jeu. Un jeu mortel, et un où même ces conséquences qui ne sont pas mortelles, son toujours très réelles, mais un jeu quand même. »

Asuna hocha la tête. « C'est la réalité paradoxale d'être ici, » elle ajouta. « Tu dois accepter que c'est sa propre réalité, mais en même temps, tu dois accepter que ce n'est pas non plus réel, malgré le fait que les conséquences réel des choses ici. »

Rain et Lux lancèrent un regard légèrement confus.

« Il y a un mot en Anglais qui le résume, » Harry dit. « Double-pensée. C'est la capacité de croire à une chose et son contraire, comme étant vrai en même temps. » il haussa les épaules devant leurs regard. « J'ai lu _1984_ , et Orwell a un don pour utiliser des mots simples pour résumer des concepts complexes. »

« Un résumé plutôt pertinent, Hadrian, » Asuna dit. « Espérons juste que les autres choses dans ce livre ne s'appliquent pas non plus. »

 **4 Décembre 2023 – 46ème Étage d'Aincrad, Fourmilière (Donjon de Zone)**

Lux regarda ses compagnons alors qu'ils de dirigeaient vers l'entrée, leur temps dans le donjon presque écoulé. Même après près de sept semaine à travailler avec eux, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'elle les connaissait très bien. Et bien, en dehors de Rain, mais elles travaillaient ensemble, parfois avec réticence de sa part, depuis des mois.

Pas inattendu, vraiment. Elle avait fait leur connaissance, mais il y avait beaucoup de choses qui les avaient soudés ensemble en tant que groupe cohésif tout au long de cette dernière année. Ces choses, ces expériences, étaient des choses que ni Rain ni elle n'avaient vécu avec eux.

Ce n'était pas pour dire qu'ils n'était pas amicaux, au contraire. En fait, les quatre faisaient un effort pour que leur deux nouveaux compagnons se sentent les bienvenus. Ils les incluaient dans les conversations, leur demandaient leur opinion sur différentes choses. Quand il en venait à la planification, leurs propres opinions étaient cherchées et sérieusement considérées.

C'était agréable, même si il y avait une distance que Hadrian, Silica ett Kirito avaient envers les autres, même Asuna. Il y avait des fois où les trois devenaient silencieux, ou montraient des signes qu'ils n'avaient pas bien dormis, et il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre pourquoi.

Les trois avaient tué, et ce fait les hantait. Cela semblait arriver à Hadrian moins souvent, et Lux se demandait pourquoi. Était-ce un secret qu'il avait, ou se personnalité qui arrivait mieux à concilier ce fait ? Elle ne savait pas, et elle ne voulait pas non plus demander.

Pas qu'il soit probable qu'il en parle.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose dans ta tête, Lux ? » une question vint de derrière elle.

Elle secoua sa tête pour clarifier ses pensées et le regarda. « Rien d'important, » elle répondit. « Je songeai juste à certaine chose. »

Il leva un sourcil. « Oh ? » il s'enquit.

« Je songeai juste à vous. » Elle dit avec un haussement d'épaule.

« Rien de mal, j'espère. » il dit avec un peu d'amusement.

« Pas du tout, Hadrian. »

« Et bien, si tu as des questions, n'hésite pas à les poser. » il dit. « Nous avons déjà établit quels sujets nous préférons ne pas aborder car ils sont, soit inconfortable, soit juste privés. »

« Et il est plus amusant de spéculer sur certains des privés, de toute façon. » dit Lux.

Harry renifla et Silica marcha à leur niveau.

« Je ne pouvait qu'entendre, » elle envoya un coup de coude à Hadrian quand il renifla une nouvelle fois. « Mais vous avez dit quelque chose comme quoi il est plus marrant de spéculer sur certain sujets privés. »

Lux sourit. « Et bien, oui. » Elle répliqua. « Les spéculations sur toi et Hadrian peuvent être marrante, spécialement avec les rumeurs sur vous deux flottant dans l'air. Les plus scandaleuse la rumeur, le mieux c'est. »

« Oh, quelle rumeur trouves-tu la plus amusante ? » Silica demanda. « Je trouve celle qui spécule que nous sommes dans une relation sordide S&M très amusante. »

« Et bien pour être honnête, c'est plus qu'ils t'avaient mis toi en dominant qui t'amusait, » Harry dit.

Silica leva un sourcil. « Et bien, cela et l'image de toi que cette rumeur a mis dans mon esprit. » Elle répondit. Elle lui lança un regard spéculateur. « Ou cela pourrait être l'image de toi léchant mes bottes et m'étant soumis. »

Lux y pensa pendant une seconde et son visage chauffa. L'idée de Silica habillé en reine dominatrix tenant un fouet et Hadrian portant un pantalon moulant et un harnais à ses pieds et… _Ah ! Mauvais cerveau, Mauvais !_ Une fois qu'elle en repris le contrôle, elle leur lança un regard irrité et un souffle indigné. « SAO a été une mauvaise influence sur vous deux. » elle dit.

Harry et Silica hochèrent tout les deux joyeusement la tête. « Ouaip. » il dirent.

« Par défaut, on blâme Klein. » Harry ajouta.

« Il est utile comme ça. » Silica interjeta.

 **7 Décembre 2023 – 48ème Étage d'Aincrad, Lindarth**

« Alors, tu sais pourquoi nous avons été traîné ici ? » demanda Kirito.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Elles ont prévu quelque chose. » il dit.

« Tu n'es pas inquiet ? »

« Nan. »

Les deux étaient sur le côté, semblant faire tâche dans le magasin de vêtement. Ashley, une couturière connue pour la qualité de ses produits, avait installé son magasin en ville, et à en juger par le bâtiment, cela paraissait être un arrangement permanent. Les filles étaient rapidement allé vers la femme et commencé une discussion à voix basse animé avec elle, et à en juger par les regards amusés qu'elle leur lançait, Kirito avait déjà une idée de ce qu'elles avaient de prévu.

Pas bon, et de ce qu'il voyait de Harry, la garçon l'avait aussi comprit. Il semblait ne pas vraiment s'en inquiéter, ce qui voulait probablement dire qu'il avait une réponse déjà prête.

« Calmes-toi Kirito », Harry dit. « Le pire qui arrivera sera que nous serons mis dans une situation embarrassante. Et puis, Noël arrive et tu sais que les filles voudront sortir avec nous. »

« Et ? » il demanda.

« Et c'est un bon moment pour chercher un bon costume. » Harry répondit. Il retourna son regard vers les filles et soupira. « Au moins de cette façon, nous pouvons choisir le notre. » dit-il.

« Et le fait qu'elles vont probablement- »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Comme je l'ai dit, le pire qui arrivera c'est que nous serons embarrassé. » il dit. « Et c'est si elles décide de faire la blague. »

##

« C'est bon, vous pouvez ouvrir vos yeux maintenant, » dit Ashley.

Harry ouvrit ses yeux et vit son reflet dans le miroir. Comme Kirito le craignait, et qu'il s'était résigné, ils avaient tout les deux été mis dans des robes. Il observa l'image de son reflet, remarquant comment la robe verte embrassait son corps jusqu'à ses hanches avant de s'évaser après la ceinture, jusqu'à atteindre ses genoux, quoiqu'elle irait probablement plus bas si ce n'était pour le jupon. Cela venait avec les chaussures qui allaient avec et des bas noirs si bien appliqué qu'il se demandait comment cela avait été fait sans qu'il ne le remarque. Ses cheveux, bien que toujours ébouriffé, avait été rallongés et stylisés de façon à les rendre ondulé, au lieu d'un nid d'oiseau, et il entraperçu des traces de maquillage sur son visage.

En conclusion, pas mal. Il lança un regard vers Silica, qui l'observait avec amusement et sourit narquoisement.

« Si tu espère nous voir sortir comme ça, tu as besoin d'être proprement habillé, mon bon monsieur. » Il dit. « Une Lady ne devrais jamais sortir sans une escorte appropriée. »

« Tu le prends bien trop bien, Harry. » Kirito grommela.

Harry se tourna et vi dans quoi Kirito avait été mis et il émit un reniflement amusé. Le schéma de couleur noir avait été gardé, mais là où la robe d'Harry avait été désigné pour embrassé son corps, celle de Kirito était conçue pour s'évaser, et tout ces lacets.. le style lui allait bien.

Le regard amer sur son visage, avec ses cheveux plus long et le maquillage faisait comme si il boudait. Jugeant par le fait que Asuna essayait de retenir ses rires, c'était intentionnel.

« Et bien, Miss Kirito, » dit Harry. « Je dois dire qu'Ashley fait du bon travail. L'accent sur les lacets est merveilleusement fait, et la coordination des couleurs excellente. Le mix de blanc et noir te va très bien, et la coiffure complimente bien le tout. »

« Harry. » dit Kirito. « La ferme. »

« Et bien, nous devons y aller bientôt, alors- » Rain commença avant qu'un cri de Kirito ne l'interrompe.

« Quoi ?! » Kirito hurla.

Harry les regarda, puis Ashley. « C'est inacceptable. » Il dit sagement. « Deux ladies sortant sans une escorte approprié ? Asuna et Silica ne sont pas encore bien habillé. De plus, si Rain et Lux s'attende à être des bons chaperons pour cette sortie, il ont besoin de porter une robe également. Maintenant, Miss Ashley, avez-vous quelque chose en tête ? »

Ashley regarda les filles et par le regard amusé qu'elle lança à Harry, elle savait exactement ce qu'il impliquait. « En effet, 'Miss' Harry. En fait, 'Sir' Silica a insisté que je me prépare pour cela. »

« Excellent. » Harry répondit en hochant la tête vers Silica.

« Attends là, » Asuna commença. « Nous n'avions pas prévu de sortir d'ici. C'était juste une blague. »

Harry la regarda et leva un sourcil. « Ah, mais 'Sir » Asuna, tu dois comprendre quelque chose. » il dit. « Si 'Miss' Kirito et moi devons être habillé comme cela, alors vous et 'Sir' Silica devez l'être également. »

##

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu l'ai accepté comme ça. » Kirito avait plus tard dit à Harry pendant qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans une taverne, attendant que les filles aient finit leurs courses. C'était dommage que ce ne se soit pas terminé avant qu'elles ne puissent prendre des photos.

Son ami haussa les épaules. « Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai vu cette blague être faite, même si c'était la première fois que j'étais la cible, et la meilleur chose que tu puisse faire est d'aller en ce sens. » il répondit en prenant une gorgée de sa bière.

« Ce n'est pas le point et tu le sais. » Kirito grogna.

« Vois le bon côté des choses, Kirito. » dit Harry. « Nous avons pu voir Silica et Asuna dans des vêtements moulant qui laisse peu de chose à l'imagination, pas que j'ai besoin d'imaginer avec Silica. Ashley nous a fait beau comme ça. »

Et elle l'avait fait, même Kirito devait l'admettre. Bien qu'être dans une robe était embarrassant, cela avait été gardé au sein du groupe, privé, et Harry l'avait retourné sur les filles et les avait forcé à être habillé comme des gentlemen du dix-huitième siècle en Europe. Vu comment les vêtements étaient coupés et cousus à cette époque, cela laissait vraiment peu de chose à l'imagination.

Kirito leva sa choppe. « C'est vrai. » il répondit. Les deux trinquèrent et retournèrent à leur boissons. « Quand même content que ce n'ai pas été en publique, » il dit plus tard. « Je n'aurais jamais pu l'oublier. »

« Oublier quoi ? » demanda une voix familière.

Harry se tourna et sourit. « Klein ! » il s'exclama. « Cela fait longtemps. » Il regarda derrière le joueur plus âgé et vit le reste de sa guilde. « Donc, on s'est fait giflé ou chasser hors d'une ville récemment ? » Il leur demanda.

« Hey ! » protesta Klein alors que ses compagnons riaient. « Ça n'est arrivé qu'une fois ! »

« Et nous ne te laisserons jamais l'oublier. » dit Harry. « En tout cas, asseyez-vous. Je paye la première tournée, et nous pouvons discuter des nouveautés. »

 **13 Décembre 2023 – 48ème Étage d'Aincrad, Lindarth**

Lisbeth reposa son livre avec un soupir quand elle entendit la porte de son magasin nouvellement établit s'ouvrir. C'était quelque chose qu'elle faisait quand elle s'ennuyait et peu incliné à travailler dans sa forge, ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent, mais cela se produisait occasionnellement. Étonnement, Aincrad avait ses propre éditeurs NPC qui imprimaient des romans de gares en masse.

Ils étaient bon marché. Ils étaient vulgaires. Et ils étaient amusant. La série la plus populaire était la série _Tugger Nutts_ par l'auteur NPC Atoine Graffitto, et bien que les livres étaient écrits en anglais, c'était à un niveau suffisamment simple pour que la plupart des joueurs arrivent à le lire.

Quand même, elle avait un sentiment qu'il y avait un jeu de mot dans le titre, mais elle n'avait pas suffisamment de connaissance de l'Anglais pour comprendre si il y en avait un ou non. Elle leva les yeux et vit quelques visages familiers. Elle savait que l'un d'eux était un Anglais natif, et une autre le parlait couramment, donc peut-être qu'ils le sauraient.

« Hey les gars, ça fait un baille. » Elle interpella Asuna et les autres qui étaient entrés. « Vous êtes là pour des réparations, nouvelles armes, coup d'œil, ou une combinaison des trois ? »

Harry la regarda. « Liz, tu nous connais suffisamment pour savoir la réponse à cette question. » il dit sérieusement.

« Et bien, ça a été une matinée lente de toute manière, » elle dit. « Je me rattrapais dans ma lecture. Il y a une série de livre qui est devenu populaire. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit en Anglais, ils sont plutôt bon. »

« Oh ? » s'enquit Harry. « Quelle est le nom du livre ? »

« Il s'appelle la série _Tugger Nutts_. » elle répondit.

Harry cligna des yeux. « Vraiment ? Eh. »

« Ouais, bien que je pense qu'il y a une blague quelque part dans les titres. Je veux dire, cela aurait du sens, sachant que les développeurs d'Aincrad se croyaient drôle, mais des titres de livre comme _Tugger Nutts and the Big Finish, Tugger Nutts and the Midnight Snatch_ , ou _Tugger Nutts Gets in Deep_ , et… tu te sens bien Hadrian ? »

Le visage d'Harry était rouge. « Oui, » il sortit d'une voix étranglée. « Je vais bien. »

Lisbeth réalisa que ses suspicions étaient corrects alors. Sachant que c'était Aincrad, et le sens de l'humour apparent de certain des développeurs, c'était probablement graveleux. Quand même, là pour un sou, là pour mille. « Et bien, il y avait aussi celui qui s'appelait _Tugger Nut_ _t_ _s Wrestles the One-eyed Champ_ , aussi appelé, pour une raison étrange, _Tugger Nutts and the Pearly Orchid_ sur les étages plus bas. Je n'ai jamais réussi à recevoir une explication du pourquoi. »

Harry ne pouvait plus se retenir et tomba au sol et commença à se tordre de rire. Tout le monde présent le regarda avec confusion, et Asuna qui parlait Anglais couramment, était visiblement en train de penser à quel autre sens pouvait être donné à ces titres.

Silica baissa les yeux et poussa Harry de son pied. « Harry, peux-tu te calmer un moment et nous expliquer, ceux qui ne sont pas des Anglais natifs, ou raisonnablement courant dans son usage ? » elle demanda puis regarda Asuna, qui haussa les épaules. « D'accord, tout le monde, puisque nous ne comprenons pas la blague ? »

Harry se calma et la regarda. Il se remit lentement sur ses pieds, se pencha, et lui chuchota à l'oreille. L'expression sur son visage passa du amusé, au embarrassé, scandalisé, et pui en une combinaison des trois très rapidement.

« Hum, excusez-moi, » elle dit puis sortit. Avant que la porte ne se ferme, il l'entendirent éclater de rire.

Il regarda le reste des gens présents, qui lui envoyait des regards en attente d'une réponse et soupira. « D'accord, tout ces titres ? Et bien, ce sont des jeux de mots Je suis juste partiellement surpris qu'Asuna ne les comprenne pas, mais je parie que celui qui lui a appris à parler Anglais était celui courtois. » Il la regarda un peu plus longtemps. « Mmm, cela pourrait valoir le coup d'avoir quelques conversations en Anglais avec toi, même si tu a probablement appris d'un Ricain... »

« Harry, reviens-en au fait, » dit Kirito.

Harry hocha la tête. « Désolé pour ça, » il dit. « En tout cas, ces jeux de mots sont basiquement des jeux sur des actes sexuels et de masturbation. Et ce n'est pas que quand ils parlent de certaines parties du corps. »

Asuna fredonna légèrement. « Tu sais, cela a du sense. Je veux dire, ils peuvent être compris comme ça, de ce que tu as dit, ils doivent probablement être vu de façon anodine. » Dit-elle. « Je veux dire, un champ à un œil pourrait juste être un champion catcher à un œil, pas ce… que... » elle réalisa alors ce que Harry voulait dire et le regarda, avec une légère rougeur au visage. « Toi, Hadrian, tu as un esprit tordu. »

Harry haussa les épaules, complètement sans remords. « Imagine juste ce qu'ils veulent dire par Orchidée perlée. » dit-il.

« Hadrian ! »

 **21 Décembre 2023 49ème Étage d'Aincrad, Myujen**

Silica lâcha un soupir satisfait alors qu'elle se permettait de se détendre dans l'eau chaude du bain. Ils avaient tous été occupé pendant les derniers jours, rentrant souvent tard en ville. Bien que pas quelque chose d'inhabituel en soi-même, le fait qu'ils partaient tôt et étaient souvent hors de la ville jusqu'à près de minuit voulait dire que de prendre avantage de certains luxes avait été mis en pause.

Prendre un vrai bain et se détendre était l'une de ces choses, à sa grande déception. Mais aussi, ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait jamais passé des semaines sans bains auparavant, Pas toute les auberges avait une salle de bain dans leurs chambres, ou de bains publique en fait. Même avec les villes, cela pouvait se jouer à pile ou face pour savoir si ce luxe était disponible, bien qu'il y avait normalement au moins un bain publique dans chaque ville.

Quand même, prendre un bain était un luxe dont elle profitait dès qu'une opportunité se présentait, en particulier quand il y avait une salle de bain privée dans la chambre comme celle-ci. Asuna et le reste des filles comprenaient, et Harry devenait juste affectueusement amusé quand la première chose qu'elle faisait quand possible était de prendre un bain. Et bien, peut-être qu'elle se prendrait à manger, cela dépendait réellement de à quel point elle avait faim. »

 _Harry a tendance à trouver des endroits comme ça,_ elle pensa avec un sourire. _Déjà au premier étage._

Elle appréciait cela, elle l'appréciait vraiment. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas à aller aussi loin dans la dépense en plus, c'était souvent moins cher de prendre une chambre et d'aller dans le bain publique en ville, après tout. Mais si la ville avait une auberge qui avait des salle de bain privatives ou un bain publique attaché, il la trouverait et s'arrangerait pour avoir une chambre.

Ce qui était à se demander le pourquoi de sa frugalité plus tôt. Du moins jusqu'en Mai, il était incroyablement frugal, achetant en priorité les essentiels : équipement, objets, nourriture et toit. Tout le reste passait en second, et elle avait eu à le traîner pour s'acheter des vêtement plus d'une fois pour juste lui donner un diversité dans ses vêtements.

Elle se rappelait que quelqu'un avait une fois fais la blague, que pour Harry, la garder heureuse était l'une des dépense essentielle. À ce moment-là, elle n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qu'il voulait dire par cela, mais maintenant elle comprenait, et le trouvait amusant. Après toutes ces plaisanteries et rumeurs sur eux, ce qui allait du amusant jusqu'à l'absurde, les deux s'était fixés sur être amusé et exaspérés par celle-ci. Ils leurs était toujours apparu que les joueurs des lignes de front n'avaient rien d'autre à faire que de commérer comme des dames âgées.

 _Et puis,_ elle pensa. _Des luxes simples ne devrait pas être mésestimé. De la bonne nourriture, bonne boisson, un bon bain, et un endroit confortable où dormir ? Il pouvait faire pire, et il m'emmène bien sur ces 'non rendez-vous' de temps à autres, et il agit comme un gentleman lors de ceux-ci._

Elle savait que leur relation était compliquée. Ils étaient trop proche pour être de simples amis, trop confortable dans leur intimité désinvolte, et étaient tout les deux très au courant de leur attraction envers l'autre. Ils ne proclamerait pas d'être amants, comme ils n'étaient pas pressé d'en arriver là. Ils étaient confortable avec ce qu'ils avaient, et ça allait très bien avec elle.

Cela pourrait changer dans le futur, mais ce sera alors. Il n'y avait aucun besoin de précipiter les choses.

##

Harry prit une gorgée de sa bière tandis qu'il regardait Rain et Klein essayer de voir qui tiendrait le plus longtemps. Leur introduction mouvementé mis à part, causé par le cirque de Klein quand il rencontre une nouvelle femme, les deux s'entendait plutôt bien. Là encore, Klein était l'un des rares hommes dans Aincrad qui pouvait être giflé à un moment par une femme, puis l'instant suivant assis là à raconter une histoire drôle sur ses mésaventures, avec les filles riant de celles-ci.

 _Cela doit être car il est juste amical dans la vie de tout les jours,_ Harry pensa. _Bon sang, même Heat_ _h_ _cliff l'aime bien, et recevoir juste une ombre d'émotion de sa part est plus difficile que d'obtenir un compliment de la part de Rogue._

Là aussi, la totalité de la guilde Fuurinkazan était comme ça. Ils n'avaient peut-être pas de chance pour obtenir une petite-amie, mais tous était en termes amicaux avec beaucoup de la population féminine. Là aussi, il comprenait le sens du mot non, ce que beaucoup des joueurs mâles avaient tendance à oublier régulièrement.

Et bien, pas avec Asuna et Silica, mais ces deux-là s'étaient prouvé plus que prête à user de violence sur quiconque décide d'avoir les mains baladeuses. L'offenseur à répétition occasionnel devait faire face à Kirito et lui dans un coin et avoir une gentille discussion amicale sur son comportement. À la pointe de l'épée.

Ils recevaient généralement le message à ce point.

Un étirement venant de sa cicatrice amena son esprit à un autre sujet. Depuis Octobre, cela avait commencé à le gêner périodiquement. Il savait que Tom, le soi-disant Lord Voldemort, avait prévu quelque chose, mais pour qu'il le sente depuis l'autre bout du monde était inquiétant.

Il ne dirait pas tout comprendre, mais il avait le sentiment que la connexion était active car Tom prévoyait quelque chose à son sujet. Quelque chose pour lequel l'homme éprouvait de forte émotion, comme il n'avait rien sentit avant Octobre. Quoique ce soit qu'il avait prévu à ce moment avait probablement échoué. L'activité de sa cicatrice lui avait donné quelques indications, si ce n'est que sur l'état émotionnel de l'homme.

Cela avait été de la fureur à cet époque, mais maintenant…

Maintenant il sentait de l'anticipation.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu prévois, Tom ? Il pensa._

 **23 Décembre 2023 – Poudlard, Bureau du Directeur**

Albu se rassit et songea au six derniers mois. Depuis Juin, il avait été occupé, soit à contrôler les dommages, ou avec la gestion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Bien que les Wainwrights avaient continué à envoyer des enregistrements des activités de Harry, il avait peu de temps pour les visionner, faisant confiance à Miss Granger pour continuer à lui résumer les activités.

Quand même la limitation des dégâts avait été un succès, en majorité car il avait été capable d'expliquer qu'ils ne savaient pas si Harry avait utiliser la magie, et même si il l'avait fait, qu'il était peu probable que ceux présent l'auraient reconnus comme tel. Il avait aussi pointé que les circonstances étaient exceptionnelles en elle-même, et que la légitime défense et défense des autres dans une situation de danger clair était une exception à la règle bien connue.

Cela avait apaisé les choses, puis il avait dû s'assurer qu'ils ne le classifient pas comme un danger pour les autres. Dolores Ombrage avait été particulièrement insistante sur cela d'abord, puis avait fait face à un scandale disant être en possession de Plumes de Sang et des documents sur toutes ses sources de chantage. Le reste s'étaient couchés après cela.

Tragique, vraiment, et il s'était assuré d'envoyer à Lucius une jolie carte de Noël pour cette manœuvre. La chose entière avait été executé d'une façon brillante, et plus en ligne avec les manœuvres subtiles et pragmatiques qu'il avait normalement démontré jusqu'à un couple d'année auparavat.

Et alors, Tom avait bougé, contré seulement car il avait la prévoyance de s'assurer que Harry ne pouvait pas être entré dans un contrat, et Alastor avait la paranoïa de s'assurer qu'il ne soit pas informé de toutes les mesures de sécurité en place. Cela avait eu comme résultat que son agent, Barty Croupton Jr. avait été capturé, mais l'homme avait apparemment lu le même livre que Alastor et s'était vanté de ne pas connaître où Tom était exactement intentionnellement.

Quand même, ce n'était pas une défaite complête. Tom avait perdu un serviteur précieux, et avait été retarder pour plusieurs mois, au moins, à cause de l'échec de son plan.

Et pourtant, Albus sentait toujours que s'était juste retarder l'échéance pour son ancien élève, et qu'il n'avait pas été inactif depuis.

 _Qu'as-tu prévu au juste maintenant, Tom ?_ Il pensa, avant de tourner son attention loin de cette ligne de pensée. Peu importe à quel point il souhaitait le contraire, il n'était pas en position de faire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet en ce moment.

 **Lieu Inconnu**

Tom parcouru du regard ses préparation avec satisfaction. Cela lui avait pris des mois de recherche et de préparation pour le rituel qu'il avait trouvé, et cela prendra plus d'une semaine pour qu'il puisse l'utiliser. Les instructions avaient été extrêmement spécifique que cela ne pouvait être fait que quand le Nouvel An commençait.

Quand même, cela était proche. Bien que cela ne lui donnera pas un corps, cela le mettra en position parfaite pour tuer Harry Potter. La prophétie disait qu'il aurait le pouvoir de le vaincre ? Il prouvera le contraire et sans l'ombre d'un doute, qu'il était le plus grand Seigneur des Ténèbres de tous les temps.

Et puis, il y avaient bien des façons pour lui de regagner un corps. Il avait tout le reste pour le rituel qu'il avait l'intention de faire déjà en main, et le préparer plus tard ne changera rien d'important.


	22. Chapitre 19

Chapitre 19 – Un Chant de Noël d'Épées

 **24 Décembre 2023 – 48ème Étage d'Aincrad, Lindarth**

« Donc, tu as fait les préparations ? » Kirito demanda alors que Harry marchait vers lui.

Harry regarda vers lui et hocha la tête. « Je les ai fait la semaine dernière quand j'achetais les cadeaux. Silica et moi, nous avons une réservation au Poney Errant dans Mishe pour demain soir à 19h. » Il lança une carte à Kirito. « Aussi, j'ai fait des arrangements similaires pour toi et Asuna au même endroit, à la même heure. »

Kirito attrapa la carte. « Merci, Harry. » Il dit et regarda la carte. «L'information sur la carte était correct et il la mis dans son inventaire. « Tu sais ce que Lux et Rain font demain soir ? » Il demanda.

Harry haussa les épaules. « J'ai entendu dire qu'elles allaient avec Klein et le Fuurinkazan, avec d'autres ladies à une fête organisé ici dans Myujen. »

Kirito considéra cela et opina pour lui-même. Qu'une fête soit organisé ne le surprenait pas. C'était Noël, et bien que ce ne soit pas aussi important au sein de la communauté Japonaise que dans d'autre cultures, c'était quand même célébré. Là aussi, c'était une excuse pour faire la fête.

« Tu iras à la fête après ton rendez-vous avec Silica ? » il demanda.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Ce n'est pas garanti, mais probablement. Silica aime être sociale et si elle va, j'y vais aussi. »

Kirito renifla. « Tu veux dire qu'elle t'y traînera. » Il répondit sèchement.

« Ce sera avec mon accord cette fois, » Harry dit. « Et puis, je forcerai Klein à payer au moins une partie de l'addition des boissons à ce moment-là. »

« Et alors il te fera payer ses verres. » Kirito dit avec un ricanement.

« Nan, nous ferons de ça un pari à un jeu de dé. Je gagne, il paye il gagne, je paye. » Harry dit avec un rictus. « Particulièrement comme il pourrait être suffisamment bourré pour penser que c'est une bonne idée. »

Kirito rit à cela. La chance de Harry avec des dés était bien connue, au point que la plupart des joueurs des lignes de front savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas jouer un jeu avec lui. Le propriétaire des dés n'avait pas d'importance, Harry avait tendance a ruiner au pire. Et cela était quand il jouait contre un joueur utilisant des dés pipés.

Ils avaient attrapé plus d'un tricheur comme ça, bien que personne ne savait comment on pouvait obtenir un dé pipé dans le jeu. Kirito suspectait un marché noir, la sorte 'de réputation honnête'.

Les deux restèrent alors dans un silence confortable tandis qu'ils attendaient que les filles terminent leurs courses chez Ashley. Ils avaient acheté leur costume quelques jours plus tôt, donc ils étaient préparés, mais les filles avaient commandé leurs vêtements pour Noël quand elles avaient joué le tour sur les deux garçons, mais avec le business en essor de Ashley, la tailleuse avait juste terminé leur commande quelques jours auparavant.

En prenant en compte qu'elles devaient probablement également récupérer d'autres choses supplémentaires, et les deux avaient décidé d'attendre à l'extérieur, juste au cas où les filles essayent de leur faire une autre blague. Du moins c'était leur raison officielle. La vrai raison était que les filles voulaient les essayer, juste au cas où et ne voulaient pas que les garçons voient leurs vêtements.

Ni Kirito, ni Harry n'avait de problème avec cela. Ils verrait le produit fini demain, et ils se trouvaient bien capable d'attendre.

 **49ème Étage d'Aincrrad, Myujen**

« Tu sais Silica, ça me surprend que tu ais prévu de sortir en portant cette robe. » Asuna dit passivement assise dans le bain publique qu'elles utilisaient.

« Et pourquoi pas ? » Silica demanda. « Je n'ai pas besoin d'attraper son attention, je l'ai déjà, mais cela me fait paraître un peu plus mature. » Asuna entendit la fille grommeler quelque chose dans sa barbe et se tourna pour observer son amie.

« Désolé, qu'est-ce que tu disais ? » Asuna demanda.

« Je me plaignais juste du fait que je suis plus ou moins bloquer comme ça. » Silica répondit. « J'ai quatorze ans, et mon apparence est toujours celle que j'avais quand j'en avais treize. J'ai grandis un peu, et remplit certaine parties, mais pas beaucoup. Bien sûr, il y a un plus à cela. »

Asuna cligna des yeux. « Et qu'est-ce que cela serait ? »

Silica sourit narquoisement. « Ne pas avoir à expliquer à ceux qui ne me connaissent pas pourquoi je pèse près de cinquante kilos tout en faisant seulement un mètre cinquante avec le corps d'une danseuse. Je suis actuellement plus légère ici dans SAO que je ne l'était en IRL. » Elle haussa les épaules. « Bien sûr, je n'ai pas les muscles que j'avais à l'extérieur. »

Asuna regarda Silica avec surprise. « Comment fais-tu ? Je pèse cinquante-cinq kilos avec un mètre soixante-huit. Tu es bien plus petite que moi, mais le ratio entre ta taille et ton poids est plus grand ? Avec cette silhouette ? »

Silica haussa les épaules. « C'est courant chez les filles du côté de ma mère. » Elle dit en se rasseyant. « Nous avons tendance à avoir un physique petit et athlétique avec une grande densité des muscles. La tradition des arts martiaux aide également. » Elle lança un regard sombre vers sa poitrine. « Cependant, cela veut aussi dire que d'attirer l'attention d'un garçon peut demander un peu de travail. Car au contraire des autres dames, nous ne pouvons pas juste montrer nos poitrines et les faire baver comme des idiots. »

« Cela aiderait de les avoir, »Rain dit avec légèreté. « Mais là aussi, ce n'est pas tes nichons que Hadrian regarde. Pourquoi ne te lèves-tu pas un moment ? » elle demanda.

Silica fit ce qu'elle lui avait demander, ne se souciant même pas du fait qu'elle était nue. Elle était au milieu d'amies, donc ce n'était pas un problème.

Rain se rapprocha et observa Silica. « Mmm, tu as raison quand tu dis que tu as le corps d'une danceuse. Et bien, de ce que tu disais, un corps de pratiquant d'art martial. Tu as une petite poitrine, mais elle est là, un petit tour de taille, de jolies hanches, de belles fesses, et de bonnes jambes. » elle observa. « Si nous n'étions pas bloquées ici, tu remplirais ces parties en vieillissant. Tu ne ressembles pas non plus à une fille de treize ans. Plus à l'une de ces gymnastes avec qui j'allais au lycée. » Elle sourit alors. « Et puis, comme je le disais, ce n'est pas tes seins qu'il regarde. »

Silica haussa les épaules et se rassit dans l'eau. Rain avait raison sur ce point. Harry avait tendance à plus payer attention à son corps en entier. Aussi, quand ils dormaient ensemble dans le même lit, une de ses mains semblait toujours trouver son chemin vers sa hanche pour la tenir contre lui quand il dormait. Elle devait l'admettre, c'était agréable.

Cela ne les empêchait pas de se sentir embarrassé quand ils se surprenaient l'un l'autre dans le bain, bien que Harry avait depuis longtemps réussi à contrôler sa réaction. D'un autre côté, de la voir à moitié nue, ses cheveux décoiffés après une nuit de sommeil, avait tendance à attirer encore plus son attention de toute façon.

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'on ait cette conversation. » Asuna dit, interrompant les pensées de Silica.

« Silica a été la première à en parler, Asuna, » dit Rain. « Et puis, ça fait combien de temps depuis que nous n'avons pas parlé des derniers ragots ? » Elle regarda alors Silica puis sourit. « Donc, à ce sujet, Hadrian et toi vivez basiquement ensemble et avez eu quelques rencontre de bain 'accidentelles' ? Détails ! »

Silica rougit. « Rain ! » Elle cria pour protester.

Silica vit Asuna regarder Lux, qui levait les yeux au ciel. Asuna secoua sa tête, un sourire perplexe au lèvres de la fille normalement très composé.

Mais c'était Rain. Elle commencerait des potins avec quelque chose comme ça. Peu importe. Asuna contrôlera les choses.

Après tout, elle savait qu'une fois que Silica se ralliait et qu'elle commençait à amener les sujets embarrassant sur le reste, son association plus longue avec Silica voulait dire qu'elle avait beaucoup de munition qu'elle pouvait utiliser. Silica comptait là dessus.

##

Harry cligna des yeux quand Rain lui lança des regards spéculateurs en sortant du bain publique, retourna son regard vers Silica, puis leva les pouces vers elle. Il lui lança un regard confus, juste pour la voir rougir d'embarras. Il considéra lu demander d'éclairer sa lanterne puis y repensa à deux fois.

Il avait le sentiment que des ragots étaient impliqués, et il avait souffert de cela une fois après que Ferd et George l'avait lancé nu dans la douche des filles après un match de Quidditch. Par chance, les filles savaient que ce n'était pas sa faute et qui exactement était le coupable. Malheureusement, elles prirent l'opportunité de l'embarrasser au maximum, entre leur roucoulement disant à quel point il était mignon, le laver, leurs propres ragots, et placer la barre plus haut en expliquant ce qu'elles voulaient dire par là.

Vrai, elles allaient à l'extrême quand elles ont fait cela. Il doutait sérieusement que les filles parlaient régulièrement de leurs règles d'une façon si clair et en détails si dégoutant, si du tout, mais c'était suffisant. Il aurait essayé de s'échapper, mais ces filles avaient facilement réussi à le garder piégé. Elle n'étaient pas des poursuiveurs pour rien, et elles avaient l'habitude de faire de le faire avec des choses qui bougent bien plus vite qu'il ne pouvait courir.

Cela le fit se demander pourquoi ses pensées s'étaient tournées vers le monde réel plus souvent récemment. Ne pas penser ou parler du monde réel était rapidement devenu une partie de la culture des joueurs. Un joueur avait tout à fait le droit de parler librement du monde réel si il ou elle voulait, mais c'était un sujet sensible la plupart du temps.

Aussi, ne pas penser ou parler du monde réel servait comme un mécanisme de défense pour tous. En ne parlant pas de cela, cela leur permettait de mettre au moins de côté le fait qu'ils risquaient vraiment leur vie pour ce qui pourrait très bien être un faux espoir. En faisant cela, cela donnerait une chance pour quelque chose que Kayaba leur avait promis, mais qu'il n'était en rien un garanti d'honorer, leur liberté. Sans compter de ce qu'il avait proclamé ce jour, plus d'an auparavant. L'homme pouvait n'avoir aucune raison pour mentir, mais il n'avait pas non plus de raison pour leur dire la vérité.

 _Et je vais juste m'arrête là_ , il pensa. Cette ligne de pensée ne conduisait pas à garder un mode de pensée positif, ou du moins un qui était d'une certaine façon plein d'espoir.

Il tourna son attention vers Silica et remarqua que ses cheveux étaient toujours relâchée. Il haussa mentalement les épaules, ne s'embêtant pas à l'indiquer. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avit décidé de les garder détaché après un bain, et ce ne sera pas la dernière.

Le fait qu'il trouvait cela plus attirant que ses couettes habituelles n'avait absolument rien à voir. Il se demanda actuellement pourquoi elle attachait toujours ses cheveux de cette façon, sachant que cela la rendait mignonne, et qu'elle ne faisait pas dans le mignon. Là aussi, cela pouvait être la raison la dedans.

Elle allant pour le style mignon et enfantin gardait les pire gars de la draguer, et elle savait qu'il voyait plus que cela.

« Hey vous tous, » il entendit la voix d'Argo apparaître de derrière lui. « J'ai quelques informations que vous pourriez aimer entendre.é

Harry sentit son corps se tendre puis se détendre. En regardant derrière lui, il pouvait voir l'expression déçu d'Argo et sourit narquoisement.

« Argo tu devrais vraiment changer un peu ta routine, » il dit. « En tout cas, tu as quelque chose pour nous ? »

 **35ème Étage d'Aincrad, Forêt de l'Errance**

« Je pense toujours que nous perdons notre temps avec ça. » dit Asuna alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le lieu qu'Argo leur avait spécifié. « Je sais qu'Argo croit qu'il y a de la vérité dans les rumeurs, mais… »

Rain la regarda, suivant facilement le reste du groupe. « Ce n'est probablement pas exactement comment c'est annoncé... » elle devint silencieuse et pensive.

Le silence d'Asuna n'était pas un d'impatience, ou de résignation. Pour quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait connu que si peu de temps, Asuna lui donnait le même espace que sa partenaire.

C'était un thème récurrent dans ce parti. Ou était-ce un groupe ? Ou équipe ? La terminologie devient flou avec des joueurs comme eux. Silica voulait entraîner ses capacités d'Art Martial, même si elle les utilisait juste comme supplément à son approche typique dans le jeu ? Les autres l'aidait en combattant contre elle chacun son tour. Harry décidait qu'il n'aimait pas la façon dont un aspirant combattant du front traitait l'un des joueurs de niveau plus bas ? Chance est qu'au moins deux d'entre eux seront en renfort quand il irait 'avoir un mot' avec l'idiot. Kirito entend quelque chose au sujet de quelque chose de brillant, ou du moins intéressant ? Ils l'accompagnaient tous dans une folle mésaventure.

Rain voulait chasser un espoir désespéré qui n'était probablement pas ce qui était dit sur l'étiquette ?

Ils comprenaient tous pourquoi Rain voulait, avait besoin de le faire. Ce n'était pas comme ces moments dans un mauvais animé shonen où elle devait redire ses motivations et personnalité pour la trois centième fois. Même si Lux et Rain n'avait fait que brièvement partie de ce qu'elle avait entendu être appelé 'le Groupe de Kirito', 'la Guilde de l'Eclair, 'Oh Mon Dieu Court C'est Eux', et autres surnoms. Les sortes de surnoms qui proliféraient quand un groupe n'en avait pas d'officiel.

Pas qu'ils en aient quelque chose à faire des surnoms autre que de l'amusement et d'exaspération quand ces surnoms étaient cités quand ils pouvaient les entendre.

Quand Argo leur avait donné cette fichue rumeur après laquelle ils couraient, elle avait scanné les autres une fois qu'ils se furent repris.

Tout les regards lui criaient scepticisme. Tout les regards lui dirent qu'ils savaient qu'elle irait après la satané rumeur en dépit de cela. Et tout les regards qu'elle rencontra disait qu'ils étaient avec elle.

Donc les voilà, chassant une rumeur.

La rumeur qu'un objet capable de revivre quelqu'un était dehors. Un prix limité dans le temps, et probablement une occasion unique. Une que l'on ne peut obtenir qu'une seule fois.

Asuna avait été la plus articulé dans ses doutes, mais Rain pouvait dire que tout le monde avait leur propre réservation. Même ainsi, Rain se rappela ce qu'Harry avait dit quand il avait assuré que si elle faisait cela, elle ne le ferait pas seule.

 _« C'est probablement faux, du moins pas de la façon dont les gens assument, » il dit. « Mais quelque chose comme cela n'aurait pas même Argo penser que c'est valide sans une raison. Et Rain, je comprend pourquoi tu as besoin de le faire, mais tu ne le feras pas seule. » Il eu un sourire en coin. « Tu fais partie de l'équipe, après tout. »_

Et cela avait réglé le problème. Ils accompagneraient Rain dans sa course folle, pas parce qu'ils croyaient en la rumeur, mais parce qu'elle faisait partie de l'équipe. C'était aussi simple que cela, et cela la faisait se sentir… connecté à quelque chose de grand et merveilleux.

Alors qu'ils continuaient de bouger, ils virent le sapin spécifié dans la rumeur, et Rain dut retenir un gloussement enjoué. Pas pour le sapin, non. Mais pour une pensée soudaine, le souvenir d'histoire d'une ville quelque part en Russie plein d'idiots qui partageaient une telle sagesse dans leurs actions.

 _La sagesse d'idiots, c'est ça,_ Rain décida.

##

Rain avait été un peu surprise de trouver le Frère de Tout le Monde et sa guile les Fuurinkazan présent. Elle pouvait voir que Lux l'était également, mais aucun des autres ne l'était. Un autre rappel. Faire parti de l'étrange petite famille de Kirita et d'Asuna ne voulait pas juste dire gagner Silica et Hadrian, gagner le Beta Testeur devenu combattant du front et l'Eclair. Cela voulait dire que leurs amis étaient disposé à être les votre, car leurs jugement était fiable.

La seule chose que Asuna se demandait, et c'était une pensée futile par son ton poli et sa diction, était comment Klein avait su qu'il devait venir.

Rain avait une fois appelé Asuna 'Oujou-sama' en plaisantant une fois, à cause de ses manière. Le regard choqué que la fille visiblement 'de haute naissance' lui avait donné avait été suffisant pour lui dire de ne _jamais_ recommencer, même avant que Silica ne lui passe le mot, un vrai mot, dessus.

Ce regard avait été suffisant.

Harry combla la curiosité d'Asuna facilement, la seconde où ils étaient arrivé sur l'étage, il avait informé le 'Bro' d'où ils étaient et du pourquoi, et le reste avait naturellement suivi. Les Fuurinkazan ne couvrant pas les arrières des deux tourtereaux que leur chef adorait taquiner ? Est-ce que le Chevalier et ce Lind étaient soudainement devenu les meilleurs amis ? Folie.

c'est comme cela que Klein lui-même en avait parlé, avec les gestes grossiers de Harry et Silica. Puis il devint sérieux. « Renfort, là dedans au combat, faire des interférences, tu le dit, nous le ferons, Harry. » il dit simplement.

Harry était comme ça, Rain avait appris. Les personnes essayant de devenir ami avec sa réputation pouvaient le trouver froid, distant, et un peu comme un Kirito Jr. Pour ceux qui entraient, qui donnait une amitié sincère, ce qu'ils trouvaient inspirait une telle loyauté, qu'elle n'avait aucun doute que Klein serait retourné au Vingt-Cinquième pour protéger ses arrières.

Harry ferait la même chose, et c'est pour cela qu'il inspirait autant de loyauté. L'Anglais d'Aincrad savait instinctivement que la loyauté n'était pas à sens unique.

Ce surnom était seulement dit moqueusement pour le faire réagir.

Et pour le comment il les avait rejoins aussi rapidement, Kirito donna une leçon rapide qui l'expliqua. Qu'il y avait des moyens pour traquer les personnes, spécialement ceux qui étaient dans ta liste d'Amis. Et bien sûr, tout ceux dans la guilde de Klein sans Harry et sa bande porteraient des regards d'incrédulité et d'agacement. Pour tout son acte d'idiot parfois, Klein était l'un des joueurs les plus habile des lignes de front, et la guilde qu'il menait était distinctive dans le fait que même après un an, elle n'avait pas encore perdu un seul membre. Bien sûr il s'était assuré de savoir où ses membres et ses alliés, sans parlé de ceux avec qui il avait des désagrément et ses antagonistes, étaient quand il pouvait.

Rain avait initialement pensé que la guilde de Klein ne comprenait que lui et les cinq membres qu'il emmenait avec lui, ce qui expliquerait leur survie. Mais avec le temps, elle avait découvert qu'il était presque impossible de soulever une pierre dans Aincrad sans trouver l'un d'eux. Merde, cette petite guilde les Chats Noirs au Clair de Lune, a.k.a « les enfants de Kirito et Asuna », pour la perplexité des premiers et l'amusement des derniers, travaillait beaucoup avec les membres de la guilde de niveau moyen.

Même en temps qu'un jeu de réalité virtuelle, même en temps que jeu mortel, SAO était un produit aussi social qu'il n'était de uns, zéros, et de mécanismes de jeu.

« Tu nous as rattrapé plutôt rapidement, Klein, » dit Harry, et la déclaration fit sortir Rain de ses réflexions à temps pour attraper les sourire narquois échangés de « Kamina et Simon ».

Chacun insistait que l'autre était le plus viril portant des lunettes de soleil EVAR, le GWAR des deux, bien sûr.

« J'étais déjà sur l'étage, » Klein répliqua en haussant les épaules. « Je devais parler avec certains des médiums pour les empêcher de faire cela, spécialement car j'ai vu certains des groupes louches tourner autour. »

Kirito leva un sourcil. « Groupes louches ? » il demanda.

Klein hocha la tête. « Ouais. » dit-il. « Il y a un couple de guilde qui ne sont pas au-delà d'utiliser des méthodes plus fortes pour obtenir ce qu'ils veulent, soit à travers des menaces, harcellement, ou même en attaquant d'autre groupes. Il y a même un couple de guilde rouge qui ont des joueurs clean travaillant avec eux. Lind et la DDA les contient pour la plupart, mais ils ne peuvent pas être partout. »

Kirito avait croisé son regard et sourit devant son exaspération. Elle n'avait rencontré ce Lind qu'après ce que Harry et les autres appelait typiquement 'cette chose en Juin'.

Quand elle avait pris connaissance de la DDA au-delà des rumeurs, elle avait déjà évolué en une milice ou force de police. Lind avait remis en forme sa guilde pour des actions sur les joueur de niveau moyen, avec les niveau en plus recommandé, bien sûr. Maintenant la DDA patrouillait ces étages.

Bien que pas toujours appréciés, de façon similaire à ces hommes et femmes qui servent la justice dans le monde réel bien que Lind devait être dur avec ses hommes pour ne pas qu'ils abusent leur rôle appointé eux-même, comme dans le monde réel, il était clair que leur présence avait gardé la criminalité à un niveau raisonnable.

Leurs propres rencontres occasionnelles avec l'homme étaient marquées par lui et Harry étant polit, scrupuleusement, l'un envers l'autre. Les autres avaient pris l'exemple sur Harry à ce sujet, connaissant l'histoire entre les deux. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas à la gorge de l'autre, mais quiconque avec des yeux pouvait voir qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas.

« Cela semble productif, » Harry permit. « Sommes-nous toujours en train de voir cette lente hausse dans les Rouges ? »

Rouges. Joueurs Rouges. Tueurs de Joueurs. Rain voulait leur craché au visage. Donc elle cracha.

« Même si je sais que cela déplaira à tes amis raffinés, » Klein dit sérieusement et en effet avec un regret honnête. « Oui. Il y a un gars en ville avec qui tu peux en parler. Actuellement, il te cherchait, Harry. »

Harry leva un sourcil. « Oh ? »

« Je ne pense pas que tu le connaisse, mais il t'appelait Harry, » Klein rapporta. « L'un de ces gars que j'ai vu autour, mais pour qui je n'ai pas de nom. »

« Vérification standard avec Argo, alors, » Silica décida, et Harry opina son accord.

Cette fois, Rain partagea un regard exaspéré avec Klein.

« Oui, oui, nous sommes comme un vieux couple marié, » Harry fit mime de grogner. « Vous voulez vous joindre à nous pour ça, Klein ? »

Klein sourit. « Pourquoi pas ? » il répondit. « Qui est en charge chez vous ? »

Harry eu un sourire en coin et pointa Rain du doigt, et Rain savait qu'elle était en train de rougir.

Elle avait essayé de déféré à Kirito ou Silica, ou n'importe qui d'autre vraiment, mais Harry l'avait arrêté

« Ta mission. » il avait dit. « Tu es en charge. »

Donc la voilà là maintenant, à approuver la demande de Klein pour lui et son groupe de rejoindre son équipe. Silica avait d'une manière ou d'une autre compris les citations qu'elle utilisait les premières fois qu'elle les avait dit et l'avait écrasé sans répit.

Rain regarda l'heure. « Il est presque minuit, donc nous devons nous préparer. » dit-elle. « Allons-y. »

##

« Pourquoi le Père Noël ? » Harry maugréa derrière elle.

« Ouais, qu'est-ce que le Père Noël a fait à l'industrie du jeu ? » Klein montra son accord. « Pourquoi est-ce que tout les mobs de vacance sont basés sur lui et son équipe ? Pourquoi pas… comment il s'appelle… le Crampy ! »

« Krampus, » corrigea Harry. « Ou une parodie Grinch non protégé par le droit d'auteur ! »

« Ouais !les jeux pourraient utiliser un peu de Seuss ! » dit Klein. Apparemment cela lui attira quelques regards, car il expliquait maintenant comment sa mère était devenu fan du bon Docteur poète.

Rain ne payait pas vraiment attention à leurs petits jeux habituels, par contre.

Elle regardait fixement l'objet qui lui était apparu, l'objet même qu'elle était venue obtenir, et fronça les sourcils. Ce qui avait été impliqué dans la rumeur était vrai, mais pas de la manière dont tout le monde avait assumé. Là aussi, ils avaient tous leurs doutes, même elle. Mais, elle avait quand même le besoin de le faire, si ne serait-ce que pour la minuscule chance que cela soit plus qu'une course idiote.

Ils avaient combattu le boss de l'événement, Nicholas le Renégat. Avec leurs niveaux, il était, sans surprise, facile à battre. Si l'un d'eux l'avait combattu en solo, cela serait probablement différent, ou du moins cela aurait pris du temps. Ainsi, cela leur avait pris environ vingt minute pour diminuer la barre de vie du boss.

Juste parce qu'il était sur le trente-cinquième étage ne voulait pas dire que sa barre de vie était petite. Au contraire, le fait qu'il soit un boss d'événement l'avait rendu un peu surpuissant.

Quand même, ils l'avaient tué, et ils s'étaient tous arrangé pour qu'elle soit la dernière à le frapper avec la supposition que ce serait un gain pour le joueur qui le tuait. Elle regardait maintenant l'objet dans sa main, la Pierre Divine de l'Esprit Retournant, et plaça son doigt dessus. Elle vit la boite de texte apparaître, expliquant ce qu'elle pouvait faire.

Il pouvait revivre un joueur, tant que c'était fait dans les dix secondes de la mort du joueur.

Elle eut un rire amer à la révélation. C'était vrai, mais pas de la façon tout le monde assumait que cela voulait dire par la rumeur. C'était plus que ce à quoi elle s'attendait, honnêtement. Elle l'avait fait, sachant que c'était un espoir idiot, mais elle avait espéré que ça ne l'était pas.

Et bien que le résultat n'était pas celui qu'elle espérait, un objet qui pourrait ramener son amie, c'était toujours mieux que ce qu'elle attendait. Après tut, avec ceci, elle pouvait empêcher quelqu'un d'autre de mourir.

En même temps, tenir cet objet dans ses main servait d'un rappel douloureux. Elle voulait le jeter, se débarrasser du rappel de sa lâcheté.

Mais, elle ne le ferait pas. D'une, cela serait du gâchis. De l'autre, si elle ne pouvait supporter de l'avoir en sa possession, elle pouvait simplement le donner à l'un des autres. Elle leva la tête et les vit lui lancer des regard plein de curiosité et leur fit signe de s'approcher.

 **Mishe, plus tard dans la nuit**

« Je suis juste venu car Argo m'a dit assez de bonne chose à ton sujet, » Harry dit à l'homme directement.

L'étranger semblait être de l'âge de Kirito ou peut-être même de Rain, mais pouvait facilement être un peu plus âgé. Il était juste un peu plus grand que Harry, mais semblait en forme.

La même sorte de forme dû à une vie difficile que Harry lui-même… et quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose le peaufinant.

L'homme aux cheveux châtains s'inclina – pas un salut Japonais, mais un Occidental accordant un point. « Compréhensible. Cela m'a pris des mois pour me décider à t'approcher après tout. » L'épée large à sa hanche, bouclier sur son bras non dominant, et son armure général le marquait comme un tank, mais il y avait le sens d'autre chose chez lui.

« Tu es Américain, » Silica dit sérieusement.

« En effet, » l'homme opina avec un soupir. « Je visitais ma marraine juste pour pouvoir dire que j'étais au Japon au moment de la sortie.é

« Et tu voulais me rencontrer car… ? » Harry demanda sans délai.

« Car je t'ai reconnu, Mr Potter, » l'homme dit directement, et leva instantanément ses mains devant le mouvement d'Harry allant à son épée. Il savait que Silica était également prête. « Paix. Je ne suis en aucun cas avec les Mangemorts, ou une sorte de contre, je suis lié à certaines… lois. »

« Elle sait » Harry dit. « Sa famille est techniquement comprise dedans, mais est un peu plus d'une nature… marginale plutôt que d'être des utilisateurs, on peut dire. »

« Oh ? Malédiction ou, qu'importe, ce n'est pas mes affaires, » l'homme s'arrêta. « Pardonnez-moi, grandir comme je l'ai fait… les secrets sont désirés, et essayer de les découvrir est une seconde nature. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'étrécirent. « Wainwright ? » il demanda.

L'homme cligna des yeux. « Tu connais les Wainwright ? » il demanda. « Je veux dire, non mais- attends une putain de minute. Sont-ils pourquoi le Garçon-Avec-Bien-Trop-De-Surnom est dans SAO ? Et bien, si Maman le découvre... »

« Et ta mère est… ? » Silica pressa. « Et sommes-nous en zone sûre ? »

« j'ai senti son terrain en approchant, » Harry remarqua. « Il est plus fort que celui d'Argo. Je m'améliore avec ça dedans. »

L'homme soupira. « Les êtres Magiques en Amériques sont sous le Département de la Magie et de l'Arcan. » il dit. « Nous sommes comme la plupart des nations magiques. Comme la plupart des communautés magiques, nous sommes largement autonomes, mais si nous foirons trop, les Mondains ont des façons de nous traduire en justice. »

« Je suis avec toi, » Harry dit, se détendant mais en gardant une main sur son épée.

« Ma mère est la directrice de notre aile d'intelligence – comme ce que vos Langues-de-Plomb font quand ils ne sont pas à rechercher les profonds mystères de la magie. C'est appelé Aladdin- »

« Ta mère est Eden Blake ? » Silica demanda soudainement, et Harry cligna des yeux.

« Oui, » l'homme admit, la regardant attentivement.

Silica secoua sa tête. « Elle a eu affaire avec mon grand-père et quelques amis de la famille, » elle dit. « L'un de ces amis est un étranger appelé Gordon. Ou- »

« Alf pour ses amis terriens, » dit l'homme, ses yeux devenant rond. « Merde. Tu es une Saotome. Oh, dieux et totems, tu es une _Saotome_. Si ton grand-père n'a pas détruit l'Argus Corp, qui que ce soit qui ait pris la suite après que cela ait commencé, ou mis un feu sous les fesses collectives du Diet à ce sujet... »

Silica hocha la tête. « Alors il est bloqué, pour le moment tout au moins. » Elle admit. « Il n'est pas non plus _aussi_ influent, malgré ce que certain pense. Maintenant, ma grande-tante Nabiki, de l'autre côté… »

« Attendez, Attendez, attendez, amis Terriens ? » Harry demanda. « Tu connais un alien, Silica ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, » conseilla Silica avec désinvolture. « Donc, je suis une Saotome, et il fait partie de la première famille de nègre d'Amérique Magique. » Elle regarda Harry. « Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de toi avant de te rencontrer par contre. »

« Quelqu'un au courant du monde magique qui ne sait pas qui je suis ? Génial ! » Harry dit, un sourire narquois au lèvre. « Je suis juste un gars en vacance. »

« Mince, j'allais utiliser cette ligne, » dit l'homme. « Je suis… je m'appelle August Blake. Et si Koya, ou quelque soit son prénom a traversé ma barrière il révisera au moins… la situation un peu. » Blake rit. « Et ce n'est même pas pourquoi je suis entré en contact avec toi. »

« Je doute qu'il change quoique ce soit par contre. » dit Harry. « Il est allé aussi loin, et a passé le point de non retour. » il pris une expression pensive. « Il a dit que nous devions compléter cet endroit et… et bien, nous savons qui sera en haut maintenant. »

« Pourquoi vouliez-vous rencontrer Harry, Mr. Blake ? » Silica demanda.

Blake soupira. « Car je veux sortir d'ici, où ma petite-amie Ami m'attend. Car je veux voir l'enfant qu'elle a déjà mis au monde à présent. »

« Un peu jeune pour être père, » Harry remarqua sèchement.

« La vie que j'ai vécu, j'avais la chance et nous l'avons prise ensemble, » dit Blake, et Harry vit quelque chose sur son visage qu'il reconnut de la glace qu'il regardait tous les matins. La vie n'avait pas été gentille avec l'homme.

« Et tu pense que je peux t'aider avec cela ? » Harry demanda. « Pas pour t'offenser, mais je suis juste une personnes. Je me fiche de ce que les histoires disent, je ne suis pas spécial, puissant, ou quoique ce soit, vraiment. »

« Ouais, mais nous sommes similaire d'une manière importante, » dit Blake. « Mr Potter, t'es-tu trouvé à plier les règles de SAO d'une façon qui t'as fait penser que tu pouvais être en train de… puiser dans notre don ? » un regard d'espoir circonspect vint sur le visage de l'américain. « Et si tu l'as fait, je ferais n'importe quoi pour retourner auprès de ma Ami, monsieur, qui ne me tacher pas d'une façon qu'elle ne me verra pas comme... »

Harry considéra ses mots un moment. « Tel que sont les choses, je ne peux rien faire de plus pour sortir quelqu'un d'ici que ce que je ne suis déjà en train de faire, travailler pour compléter ce fichu jeu. » dit-il. « Je n'ai pas les connaissances, et encore moins le contrôle, pour même essayer quelque chose d'autre. J'ai- »

« Des flashes. Moments quand le jeu nous permet de faire des choses que nous ne devrions pas pouvoir faire, » dit Gus, hochant la tête. « Pas comme ce que je peux faire avec mon focus dans le monde réel... »

« Et rien que je puisse faire à la demande, » Harry convint.

Blake hocha la tête. « Pas ce que je voulait entendre, » il admit. « Mais c'était peu probable de toute façon. Il vaut mieux demander et être déçu, cependant. »

Harry acquiesça. »Mieux vaut faire quelque chose, espérant pour le mieux, que de ne rien faire. » il agréa. « Écoute, je vais t'ajouter dans ma liste de contact. Ce n'est pas aussi bien que ma Liste d'Ami, mais cela veut dire que l'on peut se contacter si nous découvrons quelque chose. Tel qu'est la situation, fais ce que tu peux pour rester en vie pour l'instant, et peut-être que tu devrais travailler avec quelques unes des guildes de niveau moyen ou joueurs si c'est ton truc. Ou, tu pourrais travailler avec Argo. »'

« Je le fais déjà. » l'américain dit avec un sourire au lèvre. « Elle cherche toujours des personnes qui peuvent garder leurs oreilles et leurs yeux ouverts. Et le rassemblement d'information ? Je suis né pour faire ça. J'ai gardé un œil sur une certaine classe de joueur, Rouge. Je doute que maintenant soit le bon moment, mais nous devrions nous voir un peu après le Nouvel An. »

 **25 Décembre 2023 – 49ème Étage d'Aincrad, Myujen**

Silica essaya de se terrer dans les couvertures en espérant que le soleil matinal leur ferait la faveur de soit s'éteindre pendant quelques heures de plus, ou allez ennuyer quelqu'un d'autre. Elle se sentait encore moins une personne matinale que d'habitude, sachant qu'ils prenait le jour de repos car c'était Noël, et voulait continuer à dormir.

Et si Harry décidait de faire ses actions du matin habituelles pour la réveiller, elle ne serait pas responsable des conséquences. Bien que d'après les marmonnements venant du corps qu'elle utilisait comme une combinaison de peluche et d'oreiller, il n'en était pas content non plus.

« Ne pouvaient-ils pas au moins faire en sorte que les rideaux puissent actuellement bloquer le satané soleil ? » elle l'entendit marmonner pendant qu'il bougeait. « Silica, je vais devoir bouger, peux-tu bouger juste un petit peu ? »

« Veux pas. » Elle marmonna dans sa poitrine.

« Pareil, mais la putain de lumière rentre dans mes yeux. »

« Veux pas. » elle marmonna avec un peu plus d'insistance. « Chui chaude et con'ortabl. Veux drmir. »

Elle l'entendit soupirer d'amusement exaspéré. « Et bien, j'imagine qu'on peut rester comme ça un peu plus longtemps. » dit-il.

Silica marmonna avec satisfaction à ce commentaire, juste pour être interrompus peu de temps après par quelqu'un frappant à la porte. Grognant, elle leva la main pour la mettre devant la poitrine de Harry, l'empêchant de se lever pour répondre. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, lui lança un regard menaçant, et elle sortit du lit.

Maudissant les personnes du matin dans sa barbe, leur besoin constant de le partager, et son irritation générale avec eux, elle vers la porte en tapant du pied et l'ouvrit pour voir Asuna avec sa main lever pour frapper à nouveau.

« Quoi ? » Elle grogna à l'autre fille.

Asuna cligna des yeux. Elle regarda par dessus l'épaule de Silica pour voir Harry l'observer avec perplexité depuis l'unique lit de la chambre, puis à nouveau une Silica irrité.

« Mm, je tombe mal ? » elle demanda.

Silica ne fit que la tuer du regard.

« Asuna, » Harry interrompit. « Il est bien trop tôt pour cela, et elle n'est pas du matin en temps normal. Qu'est-ce que tu penses ? »

« Oh. » Elle regarda Silica qui la massacrait toujours du regard, qui semblait tendre la main vers une dague qui n'était pas là, et leva les main pour se rendre avant de reculer. « Je… reviendrai d'ici un couple d'heure alors. » dit-elle. « Je m'assurerais qu'ils ne vous dérangent pas. »

Silica hocha la tête et referma fermement la porte. Elle se mit alors en route pour le lit, rampant sous les couvertures, et s'installa confortablement, son dos vers Harry afin de garder le soleil hors de ses yeux. Elle regarda derrière elle et remarqua que Harry la regardait avec amusement.

« Quoi ? » elle demanda.

« Rien Silica. » dit-il. « Rien du tout. »

« Mmmm. » elle murmura en sentant les bras d'Harry l'entourer et retourna dans le sommeil.

##

Harry rejoignit Asuna et les autres une heure plus tard, prenant place à la table et faisant signe à un serveur. Après avoir commandé, il tourna son attention vers le reste du groupe.

« Asuna, » dit-il. « Je m'excuserai pour le comportement de Silica, mais elle est un peu plus irritable pendant le matin ces temps-ci. Et pour être honnête, pour une fois, je suis juste soulagé que ce ne soit pas dirigé vers moi. »

Asuna cligna des yeux. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda-t-elle. « Je sais qu'elle n'est pas du matin, mais elle semblait prête à me poignarder, ou m'arracher la tête. »

« Si tu veux mon opinion, que je te donnerai de toute façon, » c'est probablement car nous avons tous été si occupé ces derniers mois. » il dit puis haussa les épaules. « Les matins levé tôt, soirées tardives, et peu de temps de repos. Elle a toujours du mal à dormir à moins d'avoir quelques heures pour se détendre et décompresser après être de retour. »

« Le fait qu'elle aime t'utiliser comme peluche aide probablement à cela. » Kirito répliqua avec sérieux.

« Cela nous aide tout les deux avec les cauchemars. » Harry répliqua simplement. Il regarda alors Kirito et Asuna tour à tour. « Vous devriez essayer tut les deux, » il dit avec un sourire.

Asuna et Kirito rougirent et foudroyèrent Harry du regard, pendant que lui, Rain et Lux riaient.

Malgré son amusement en taquinant Kirito et Asuna à propos de leur relation grandissante, Harry savait que les deux avaient une relation qui se développer d'une manière plus saine que celle qu'il avait avec Silica. La relation qu'il avait avec Silica n'était pas malsaine, loin de là. Il était clair cependant, que cela pouvait le devenir facilement avec la façon qu'ils avaient de s'utiliser occasionnellement comme des béquilles pour garder leur sanité d'esprit. Avec leurs expériences depuis qu'ils avaient été piégé dans SAO, c'était compréhensible.

Il sortit cette ligne de pensée de son esprit et regarda tout le monde. « Et bien, Silica a été capable de dormir un peu plus, et en est heureuse. » il dit. « Elle prend un bain rapide en ce moment, et devrait donc descendre rapidement. Donc, quel est le plan pour aujourd'hui ? »

Kirito haussa les épaules. « Et bien, c'est Noël, et nous prenons le jour de repos » il dit. « En dehors de certaines choses se passant ce soir, je ne pense pas que nous ayons quelque chose de prévu. »

Harry hocha la tête et aperçu Silica qui se dirigeait vers eux. « Et bien, Silica a fini, » il dit. « Plus vite que d'habitude, mais j'imagine qu'elle voulait commencer la journée. Elle insistera probablement plus tard pour un bain plus long, comme nous sortons ce soir. »

« Oh ? » demanda Lux. « Tu prévois donc d'aller à un rencard avec elle/ »

« En effet, » il dit, choquant tout le monde.

« Attends, tu as un rencard ? » Asuna demanda.

« Je crois que c'est ce que j'ai dit. »

« Avec Silica ? »

« Ce soir au Poney Ambulant dans Mishe. Ton point est ? »

Harry observa avec des yeux amusé tandis que Asuna et Kirito essayaient tout les deux de se réconcilier avec le fait qu'il l'appelait un rencard, plutôt que ses dénis normaux et habituels. Rain et Lux semblait un peu surprises pour un moment avant que leurs expressions deviennent amusé.

« Et bien, si il y a bien un jour pour lequel il admettrait aller à un rencard, ce serait aujourd'hui. » Rain dit simplement.

Lux acquiesça. « Oui, ça colle avec son caractère. » elle dit d'une voix guillerette. « Ou il a simplement traversé la phase de dénie. »

Silica atteignit finalement la table et regarda Asuna et Kirito légèrement confuse. « Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? » elle demanda.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. » dit-il. « J'ai juste admit que je t'emmenais pour sortir ce soir. »

Silica hocha la tête puis fit une pause. « Attends, tu admets que c'est un rencard ? » elle demanda. « Devant le signe de tête positif de Harry elle regarda par la fenêtre la plus proche. « Je ne vois aucun signe que la fin du monde arrive. » dit-elle.

« Très drôle, Silica. » Harry répliqua, sa voix pleine de sarcasme.

« J'essaye, » elle répondit avec suffisance, sur quoi Harry renifla en réponse.

Le reste du groupe rit devant le jeu habituel entre les deux pendant que Harry et Silica sourirent.

« Merci, merci. Je prends mes payements en bière, nourriture, et encas pour Pina pour qu'elle ne vole pas dans mon assiette. » Dit Harry, se levant pour s'incliner. « Ma charmante et dangereuse assistante le prend en vin, bains, et encas pour Pina. Sérieusement, ce plumeau volant à un trou noir comme estomac. »

Silica frappa légèrement son bras. « Pina n'est pas si horrible, Harry. » dit-elle.

« Tu dis juste cela car elle ne vole pas de ton assiette. » dit Kirito, faisant rire tout le monde.

« Dans tout les cas, » dit Harry. « C'est Noëln et j'apporte des cadeaux. Et non, aucun ne vient de ce gars grecque Odysseus. J'envoie cela à cet abruti, Agamemnon. » il ouvrit un menu et sélectionna plusieurs choses. Différents cadeaux emballés apparurent devant lui et il commença à les trier.

« Gars grec ? Odysseus ? » Silica demanda confuse. « Harry, de quoi- »

Rain renifla. « Il faisait basiquement référence à une pièce Occidentale classique de littérature, _L'I_ _l_ _iade_ , si je me souviens bien. » elle dit. « Je l'ai lu quand j'étais à l'école en Russie avant que mes parents ne divorcent et que ma mère ne retourne au Japon, m'emmenant avec elle. C'est la source d'une expression disant, « Méfies-toi des cadeaux des Grecs. »

« Actuellement, c'était de _l'Énéide_ , et non de _l'Iliade_. » contra Harry. « Un travail plus récent, écrit par le poète Romain, Virgil. » il regarda les paquets puis hocha la tête. Il commença à les distribuer. « En tout cas, cessons de parler littérature. J'ai des présents à donner.

Il donna alors un paquet emballé à tout le monde à la table. Une fois finit, il regarda tout le monde. « Alors, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? » il demanda.

Ils partagèrent tous un regard puis à nouveau le sorcier, avant que Silica ne secoue la tête.

« Et bien, je vais commencer alors, » elle dit avant d'ouvrir le sien. Dès qu'elle l'avait fait, elle en sorti un bracelet en argent qui avait des anneaux pour chaque doigts lié à plusieurs jolies chaines. Elle le considéra un moment avant de vérifier ses stats et hocha la tête. Elle l'équipa et donna à Harry un petit sourire.

« C'est beau et pratique, » elle dit. « D'une certaine façon, comme toi. »

Harry lui lança un regard un peu embarrassé et se gratta la tête. « et bien, j'ai regardé autour et demandé des conseils à certaines personnes pour des cadeaux appropriés. » il admit. « Pourquoi ne les ouvririez vous pas ? C'est Noël ! »

Et ils le firent, Harry s'assit et les regarda tous pendant qu'ils laissaient passer des sons satisfaits en recevant les cadeaux. Il s'était concentré sur des cadeaux qui étaient pratiques, et pour les filles beau. Il doutait que Kirito s'intéresse à l'extérieur, aussi longtemps que ce n'était pas trop extravagant.

Asuna se trouva en train de tenir un joli bracelet désigné pour augmenter la précision de ses attques. Rain appréciait le bon gant en cuir avec la broderie en argent qui améliorait la stabilité de sa poigne autour de son épée, rendant les dommages plus réguliers. Lux se trouva être la fière propriétaire d'une nouvelle veste brodée qui pouvait passer au dessus son armure et donner une résistance accrue.

Pour Kirito, Harry lui avait offert des bottes lourdes pratiques qui aidait sa défence et ses pas.

Noir, bien sûr.

Ils étaient tous pratiques, et tous correspondaient au destinataire.

Harry se fit une note mental de remercier Argo pour les idées de cadeaux, et Agil pour les avoir obtenu à un coût raisonnable. Ceux que Agil n'avait pas, il savait qui les avaient et ceux qui voulaient bien les vendre ou les échanger.

Il vit les expressions sur leurs visages, leurs joies à recevoir des cadeaux, et leurs embarras pour ne pas avoir fait de même. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils le fasse, et ne le demandait pas non plus.

Après tout, cela n'avait pas d'importance si ils avaient ou non des cadeaux pour ce jour, Noël était plus une chose de l'Ouest, donc si ils n'en avaient pas, il n'était pas offensé. Là aussi, il n'avait eu que deux vacances de Noël pour lequel il avait reçu quoique ce soit de notable, et aucune ne venait de sa famille. Du moins, pas directement et la cape de son père avait plus été le Directeur retournant sa propriété. Aucun des cadeaux qu'il avait donné étaient vraiment chers, mais le prix n'avait jamais été important.

C'était la pensée et les sentiments derrière qui l'était.

Et les cadeaux qu'il offrait était de la même veine. Pratique, ce qui était approprié à SAO, mais aussi donné avec l'intention de s'assurer que ses compagnons avaient autant de chance que possible de survivre.

Aincrad, 35ème Etage, Mishe

Sans surprise, le Poney Errant, ou du moins la partie taverne, était bondée de monde. La portion restaurant l'était moins, mais c'était seulement car les personnes ne pouvaiententrer qu'avec réservation. Réservations qui avaient été faite avec grand empressement par juste à peu près tout les joueurs mal attachés dès que le mot fut lâché. Harry avait été la pour la bataille générale qui s'était déroulée juste en face de l'établissement, le remarquant des qu'il en fut sorti, s'étant assuré les réservations pour lui et Kirito.

Cela payait d'avoir Argo en amie, même si elle aimait essayer de l'embarrasser au maximum.

Quand même, il avait assuré ces réservations, et escortait maintenant Silica pour un bon dîner pour commencer la soirée. Tournant son attention vers elle, il considéra la migraine qui était venu en arrêtant le combat et pour mettre un sens d'ordre avait valu la peine.

Silica avait pris avantage des services d'Ashley, et ça se voyait. La couturière connaissait son travail, ou était-ce le couturier ? Harry admettrait avoir du mal à le dire. Peu importe. Ashley savait comment faire et ajuster les vêtements spécifiquement pour correspondre à la personnalité de la personne les portant.

Et cela correspondait bien à Silica. Elle portait une robe bleue à manche longue qui moulait son corps dans toute les bonnes façons, tout en étant pas si moulant que cela l'empêchait de bouger. La broderie en fil d'argent mettait en valeur sa poitrine et ses hanches d'une manière qui attirait son regard sans être flagrant, la robe s'élargissait à ses hanches, et était suffisamment longue pour que le bas touche presque le sol. Si il devait parier, la seule raison pour laquelle elle ne le touchait pas était les bottes à talon qu'elle portait. En ajoutant à cela que ses cheveux avait été coiffés en un chignon, un léger maquillage, et le simple changement dans sa posture, et cela la faisait paraître plus mature que ses quatorze ans.

Son propre essai à un vêtement formel était un costume vert foncé au dessus d'une chemise blanche en lin, un pantalon noir, des chaussures qui correspondaient, et une cravate et une ceinture pourpre pour un peu de couleur. Ses cheveux avait également été 'dompté' en les coiffant d'une manière à laissé penser que c'était fait exprès, plutôt que le nid d'oiseau auquel cela ressemblait d'habitude.

« Bienvenue au Poney Errant, avez-vous une réservation ? » le maître d'hôtel demanda dès qu'ils furent entré. Le NPC n'avait pas du tout changé depuis qu'ils étaient venus la dernière fois, Harry remarqua avec un certain amusement. Son intérêt poli à leur présence, et son désir pour eux de dépenser leur col dans l'établissement si ils avaient une réservation était toujours visible sur son visage.

« Oui, » Harry répondit. « Une réservation pour deux, sous le nom Hadrian. » il tendit la carte, montrant sa réservation.

Le maître prit la carte et l'observa avant de la mettre de côté. « Merci, monsieur. » répondit-il. « Par ici, s'il-vous-plaît. »

Alors qu'ils étaient tout les deux emmenés à leurs table, ils ignorèrent tout les deux poliment les regards et commentaires qui les suivaient pendant qu'ils passaient. Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés et assis à leur table, on leur donna des menus et ils commencèrent à les regarder avant de commander.

Silica prit une gorgée de son vin après qu'il fut arrivé et regarda avec désinvolture autour. « Je commence à penser que nous nous sommes peut-être trop bien habillé pour cela, » elle dit légèrement. « Aussi, je ne pensais pas que tu allais également boire du vin, non plus. »

Harry, pour réponse, haussa les épaules et pris une gorgée. « Et bien, ce n'est pas comme si la bière serait très approprié pour cela, du moins pour ce soir. » il dit. « Aussi, le fait que nous ayons décider de bien nous habiller est une mauvaise chose… pourquoi ? »

« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, juste une observation. » répondit Silica. « Quand même, tu savais qu'il fallait réserver pour ce soir, et tu appelles cela un rendez-vous. »

Harry rit. « Remercie Argo pour ça, elle m'a laissé savoir pour que je puisse venir ici assez tôt pour le faire. » dit-il. « J'ai fait la réservation en achetant les cadeaux pendant que Kirito vous distrayait. Et pour admettre que c'est un rendez-vous, tu penses vraiment que de dénier que c'est un rendez-vous aurait tenu debout cette fois-ci ? »

Silica hocha la tête. « Tu marques un point là, » elle admit, prenant une nouvelle gorgée. « Donc, quelque chose dont tu veux parler ? » elle demanda.

« Que penses-tu de tout ce qui n'a rien à voir avec être coincé ici ? » Harry demanda. « Quelque chose de léger, du moins. »

Silica sourit. « Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. »


	23. Chapitre 20

**Bonjour tout le monde, voici le prochain chapitre. Je me rends compte que j'ai au fur et a mesure de l'histoire changé certains noms de lieus comme la ville du commencement, je retournerais bientôt en arrière pour faire les modifications mais en attendant comme cela ne change pas trop le sens de l'histoire ça peut attendre un peu. Après si quelqu'un se propose pour le faire je ne dirait pas non… J'espère que vous aimerez et à bientôt.**

Chapitre 20 – Convives, Invités et Autres

 **30 Décembre 2023 – Lieu Inconnu**

Tom termina de graver la dernière rune requit sur le bord du cercle du rituel maudissant la difficulté d'utiliser un corps homoncule comme il l'avait décidé quand Barty l'avait trouvé. Bien que suffisant pour les plans précédents, les préparations qu'il devait maintenant faire demandaient bien plus de contrôle précis que ce que ce corps pouvait effectivement donner.

Quand même, il avait persévéré et avait terminé le processus laborieux après plusieurs heures. Même ainsi, il passerait les prochaines heures à remplir chaque gravure avec le fluide spécial nécessaire pour le rituel. Un fluide qui avait été plus difficile à faire que ce à quoi il s'était attendu, comme il était très difficile d'acquérir le sang d'un innocent, une jeune fille pour être précis, sans parler de faire une émulsion qui pouvait être mélangé au venin d'acromantule et de la cigüe sans ruiner ses propres propriétés. Le premier était facilement réglé par Nagini obtenant la substance d'un enfant d'un village proche, et il avait de la chance d'avoir l'émulsion ainsi que les ingrédients nécessaires caché dans l'une de ses caches proche. C'était s'assurer que la mixture était faite correctement, réchauffée à la bonne température, et gardé ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit utilisé qui avait été difficile.

Malheureusement, il était spécifié dans le rituel de faire ainsi, car une fois que les préparations étaient commencés, elles ne pouvaient plus être arrêtées à moins d'être complétées. Tel que c'était, il le faisait plus rapidement que la plupart de ceux qui essayeraient de le faire. Ils le feraient habituellement au cours d'une semaine, les méditations, les chants, et autres aspects que lui, avait écarté comme peu important et demandant de plus de temps qu'il ne pouvait gaspiller. Au lieu de cela, il essayait de terminer ce rituel en moins de deux jours.

 **50ème Étage d'Aincrad, Algade**

La ville d'Algade était la plus large installation vu dans Aincrad depuis la Ville du Commencement. Un kilomètre de long et un demi kilomètre de large, ses rues étaient un labyrinthe d'allées, impasses, et passages confus qui pouvait rapidement perdre un joueur. Mais, malgré cela, les joueurs savaient que si ils tournaient quelques fois, ou revenaient un peu sur leurs pas, ils se retrouveraient toujours sur la rue principale de la ville, ou de retour à la place de téléportation.

Cela ne rendait pas la ville moins ambiguë à naviguer, par contre.

Harry maudit Argo en regardant autour, vérifiant son entourage pour le lieu où Argo voulait qu'il la rencontre. Il suivait ses directions vers cette partie de la ville, mais son agencement était un cauchemar à naviguer, et le serait probablement jusqu'à ce qu'il ait le temps de se familiariser avec celui-ci.

Il se serait retourné et consulté Silica, mais elle était avec Asuna, Rain et Lux, et Kirito avait été attrapé par Klein plus tôt et s'était fait entraîné. Connaissant Klein, ils allaient probablement passer quelques heures en dehors de la ville avant que Klein ne décide d'essayer de boire dans tous les bars, tavernes et antres louches de la ville, emmenant Kirito avec lui.

Et donc, il cherchait Argo, ce qui était suffisamment difficile en temps normal, dans ce labyrinthe d'allées qui semblait désignée comme son propre habitat.

Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et vit une figure familière restant dans l'ombre. Il appellerait cela prévisible, ce qui l'était, dans une certaine mesure. Elle était toujours capable de se glisser derrière lui quand il ne faisait pas attention, cependant.

Il était juste suffisamment habituer à sa présence qu'il était capable de contrôler ses réactions. Cela l'aidait aussi de devenir suffisamment sensitif au système qu'il commençait à être capable de dire quand quelque chose dirigeait son attention vers lui. Pas aussi bien que Kirito, mais la plupart des joueurs ne pouvaient pas vraiment se mesurer à lui quand il s'agissait de quelque chose à voir avec le jeu.

Interagir avec les autres joueurs ? Il battait Kirito, la plupart des joueurs le battaient, dans cet aspect. Un papillon social, Kirito ne l'était certainement pas. Faire quelque chose en relation avec le jeu ? Harry pouvait compter sur une main, avec des doigts restant, le nombre de joueur qu'il connaissait qui pourrait être, _pourrait_ , capable de le battre sur ce point.

Il entendit un gloussement doux dans une voix familière venant de derrière et il soupira. « Argo » dit-il. « Si tu veux me surprendre, tu devrais garder le rire pour après que tu l'ai fait. »

« Alors, c'est comme ça que tu me remarques, Harry ? » demanda Argo, taquine.

« Et bien, cette fois tu n'essayais pas vraiment. » Harry admit. « Les autres fois ? Et bien, je continue de dire que tu deviens prévisible pour une raison. »

Il entendit le rire grave d'un homme. « Il t'a eu là, boss. » dit l'homme.

« Mr Blake, bon de savoir qu vous êtes également parmi nous. » dit Harry, regardant à côté où il remarqua à peine la silhouette avachie qui attendait. « Donc, Argo, pourquoi m'appelles-tu ici, au lieu de ton habitude de simplement apparaître derrière moi à l'auberge pendant que je mange ? »

Argo haussa les épaules puis se dirigea dans un allée proche. Harry la suivi silencieux et remarqua la barrière de protection qui était en place. De ce qu'il pouvait sentir, c'était une de Argo. Il pouvait presque sentir quelque chose d'unique chez elle, comme une empreinte, mais c'était tout. Il savait qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas se concentrer dessus, car si il le faisait, cela ne ferait que glisser entre ses doigt.

Il vit Argo lui lancer un regard confus et réalisa qu'il s'était arrêté. Il fit comme si de rien n'était et continua à se diriger dans l'allée. « Désolé pour ça, j'ai juste senti la barrière que tu as levé. » dit-il. « C'est la tienne, n'est-ce pas Argo ? »

Argo opina. « Gus avait dit que tu avais remarqué la sienne, et pouvais dire qu'elle était différente de la mienne, » elle dit, pointant l'homme du doigt. « Intéressant, mais pas le pourquoi je t'ai fais venir ici. »

« Pourquoi l'as-tu fait ? » demanda Harry. « Je sais que Mr. Blake voulait me parler de certaines choses, mais il a décidé d'attendre un peu. »

L'homme hocha la tête. « Je l'aurai fait, mais c'est aussi la raison pourquoi j'en parle avec vous maintenant. » dit-il. « Je vous ai dit que je gardais un œil sur les joueurs rouges, discrètement bien sûr, mais après notre discussion, ceux qui avait une grande partie de mon attention ont, semble-t-il, disparus. »

« J'en dis que ce n'est pas parce qu'ils nous ont fait une faveur et qu'ils se sont rendus, » harry nota. « Ou qu'ils se sont fait tués. »

« J'ai vérifié le Monument quand ils ont disparu, » Argo dit. « Ils sont toujours en vie, et quelques vérifications au Palace en Fer Noir montre qu'aucun de ceux qui nous inquiète vraiment n'a été capturé récemment. » Elle lui lança un regard attentif. « Harry, ceux sur qui nous essayions de garder un œil sur quand nous pouvions les traquer… sont ceux qui vous ont attaqué, toi et Silica, en Juin dernier. » »

Les yeux de Harry se durcirent quand il entendit cela. « Tu as mon attention. » il dit.

August Blake se redressa. « D'abord, appelle-moi 'Gus', c'est le nom de joueur que j'ai choisi. » il dit. « Maintenant, le fait qu'ils se cachent n'est pas inhabituel, ils font profil bas depuis Juin, après leur petite confrontation avec vous. »

Harry hocha sa tête. « Pas surprenant, quoi que ce soit qu'ils avait de prévu, moi, Silica, Lind, Kirito et le groupe principal de Klein l'avons ruiné. »

Gus hocha la tête. « Que neuf d'entre eux soient morts, sept d'entre eux entre toi, Lind et Silica leur a aussi fait plutôt mal. » il dit. « Bien que nous n'avons pas de nombre exact dans ce groupe, encore moins à cette époque, vous trois avez tué près d'un tiers de ceux qui étaient présents. Je ne peux pas dire avec certitude, mais il semble qu'environ vingt-cinq d'entre eux sont allez contre vous. »

« Si Klein, son groupe, et Kirito n'étaient pas arrivés, nous n'aurions pas tenu beaucoup plus longtemps, tu sais. » dit Harry.

« Vrai, » Gus admit. « Pas à cause d'un manque de compétence de votre parts, mais simplement à cause de leurs nombre. Quand même vous trois auriez probablement pris la moitié d'entre eux avec vous. »

Harry considéra cela pour un moment et haussa les épaules. Qu'ils se seraient débrouillés dans une situation comme ça n'éliminait pas le fait qu'ils serait quand même mort si les renforts n'étaient pas arrivés.

 **48ème Étage d'Aincrad, Lindarth**

Lisbeth tenait calmement la lame contre la meule à aiguiser, permettant à l'instrument fonctionnant à l'eau de faire son travail, bougeant la lame lentement et avec attention pour être sûre que la lame était bien aiguiser partout de manière égale. Mois d'expérience à faire les choses en utilisant le système ou en le faisant à la main lui avait montré quelles méthodes fonctionnaient le mieux, et pour être honnête, certaine choses étaient simplement mieux avec une touche personnelle.

Elle retira la lame et l'examina avant de hocher la tête de satisfaction. Puis elle tendit la main pour saisir un vêtement avec de l'huile dessus et d'enduire la lame avant de lever la tête et la donner. « Voilà pour toi, Asuna, » dit-elle. « Tout est réparé, la lame a été aiguisé, et sera bonne jusqu'à ce que tu doive la ramener ici une nouvelle fois.. » Elle lança alors un sourire narquois. « Donc, dois-je prévoir de vous revoir, toi et tout les autres, d'ici trois quatre jours ? »

Asuna s'offensa en prenant la rapière et, après un examen rapide, la rengaina. « Nous ne sommes si mauvais que ça, Liz. » elle dit.

« En fait nous le sommes, Asuna, » dit Silica d'à côté d'elle d'où elle regardait avec Rain et Lux. « Et bien, Harry et Kirito le sont, et Rain l'est presque autant. »

« Hey ! » protesta Rain pendant que Lux pouffait.

« Et bien, au moins tout ce que je fais pour vous, je le fais avec la durabilité à l'esprit, connaissant l'abus que vous faites traverser vos trucs. » dit Lisbeth. « Et cela n'a pris à Harry et Kirito que une seule lame chacun à briser pour le faire. »

« Ils ont fait quoi ? » demanda Lux.

Silica hocha la tête. « Il l'ont fait, » elle répondit. « Ils ne l'ont pas fait pour être méchants, mais pour prouver un point. Les stats n'ont aucune importance dans ton équipement si il ne peut pas prendre l'abus. J'ai vu Harry passer un équipement qui avait pas mal d'augmentation à cause de cela. »

« Et il avait raison de le faire, » Asuna ajouta. « Bien que nous ayns tous des armes en plus cela nous prend du temps pour les sortir et les équiper, et le milieu d'un combat est le pire des moment pour faire cela. Si c'est ton armure qui se brise, il vaut mieux sortir un cristal pour se téléporter, retourner à la ville, et aller se coucher. »

Lux opina. La plupart des joueurs qui passent beaucoup de temps en dehors des zone sûres ont eut quelque chose qui s'est cassé à cause de la fin de la durabilité, souvent au moment le plus inconvénient possible. Elle savait aussi que Harry et les autres avaient pour règle de ne jamais sortir si la durabilité de leur équipement était en dessous de la moitié, et de l'avoir toujours au max avant un combat de boss.

« Je me suis presque fait tué sur le vingtième étage car je n'avais pas fait attention à la durabilité, une erreur de débutant, vraiment, » Harry leur avait dit quand ils allaient combattre celui du quarante-septième étage. « Maintenant, je m'assure que c'est toujours complet avant un combat de boss. »

Lisbeth eut un sourire en coin à cela. « La plupart de mes clients ne sont pas des membres de l'Equipe d'Assaut, donc ils ont tendance à être moins sélectifs. » elle admit en haussant les épaules. « En tout cas, les réparations sont faites, donc autres chose ? »

Tous secouèrent leur tête et elle sourit.

« Et bien alors, si vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire, quelles sont les dernières nouvelles ? »

Asuna regarda Silica avec un sourire en coin. « Et bien, tu seras contente d'apprendre que Hadrian et Silica ont finalement eut un rendez-vous galant, sans qu'ils dénie que s'en était un. » Elle dit.

Lisbeth cligna des yeux. « Attends, tu veux dire qu'ils l'ont appelés un rendez-vous galant ? » Elle demanda puis sourit largement. « Donc, ils admettent finalement qu'il y a quelque chose alors?é

« Cela fait des mois qu'ils n'ont pas nié qu'il y avait quelque chose, Liz, » dit Asuna. « Ils n'en parlent juste pas. »

Lisbeth regarda Silica qui lançait un regard exaspéré vers Asuna. « Donc, vous sortez ensemble maintenant, tout les deux ? » elle demanda.

Silica haussa les épaules, mais ne dit rien.

« Plus comme mariés sans le titre, » Rain dit.

« Ouais, » Lux ajouta.

« Ne le dénie pas, Silica, » dit Asuna. « Vous vivez pratiquement ensemble. »

« Je n'en avais pas l'intention, » Silica répondit sérieusement. « Ce qu'Harry ou moi disons n'aurait aucune importance, de toute façon. Avec toutes les rumeurs, les joueurs jasant comme des vieilles femmes, et ainsi de suite, personne ne nous croirait si nous le dénions. Cela me rappelle, est-ce que Argo a clos les paris ? »

« Elle l'a clos il y a un moment, peu importe, j'ai toujours du temps avant que mon pari ne passe, » Asuna dit. « Et non, Silica, je ne révèle pas ce que c'est, tu connais les règles. »

Silica hocha la tête. « Je n'allais pas demander. » dit-elle. « Et puis, Harry et moi avons déjà déduis qu'il s'agit d'un pari de si et quand nous nous marierons. Argo a confirmé que c'était l'un des paris présents, même si ce n'est peut-être pas celui dont tu parles. » Puis elle sourit. « Là encore, considérant certaines choses que j'ai entendu, si tu as parié sur les autres… coquine, coquine. »

Asuna cligna des yeux puis rougit, et Lisbeth sourit. « Oh ho, » elle dit, « Donc Asuna n'est pas l'innocente que l'ont pourrait croire ? »

Rain rit. « Innocent ? » elle demanda. « Asuna ? » Elle est peut-être très comme il faut dans ses actes, mais crois-moi, elle peut avoir un esprit aussi tordu que le notre. »

« Rain ! » Asuna protesta.

« Elle a un point, Asuna, » Lux commenta. « Tu le caches juste bien. Là aussi, je ne pense pas que quiconque peut gagner contre Rain dans ce département. »

 _«_ _Idti sosat' khuy. »_ Rain dit à Lux.

« Je pense que ce sera toi la première, vu la fréquence avec laquelle tu va boire avec Klein. » elle répliqua. « Je me demande si je devrais ouvrir les paris avec Argo sur le temps que cela te prendra avant que ça n'arrive ? »

 _« Khuy tebe ! »_

« Paye-moi le dîner d'abord, Rain. »

Rain allait dire autre chose, mais s'arrêta et leva la main, donnant le point à Lux.

« Attends, elle comprend ce que Rain dit ? » demanda Lisbeth.

Silica haussa les épaules. « Elle travaillait déjà avec elle avant que nous ne nous rencontions. « Elle répondit. « Et puis, ce n'est pas dure de déduire ce que la dernière phrase voulait dire. »

Lisbeth considéra ces propos et opina. « C'est sensé. » elle reconnut. « Donc, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec vous ? » Des plans pour le Nouvel An ? »

« Nous n'avons rien de prévu, donc à moins que Hadrian ou Kirito l'ont fait, je ne pense pas que nous en ayons. » Asuna admit. « Nous sommes venu pas seulement pour réparer notre équipement, mais pour voir si tu voulais venir avec nous. Tu sais, faire de ce jour un jour entre fille ? »

Lisbeth secoua la tête. « Désolé, mais je peux pas. » elle dit. « Je dois m'occuper de mon magasin et j'ai certain client qui ont prévu de venir aujourd'hui. »

« Ah, je vois, » répondit Asuna, légèrement déçue, mais comprenant.

« Cela ne faisait pas de mal de demander, Asuna, et c'était un peu sur un coup de tête pour nous. » dit Lux.

« Et bien, » dit Lisbeth. « Si vous n'avez rien de prévu à ce moment-là, je connais une fête de Nouvel An qui pourrait vous intéresser. C'est sur le trente-neuvième étage et les hôtes sont les Chevaliers du Sang. »

« Eux ? » Silica demanda. « C'est surprenant. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » Rain demanda.

« Heathcliff ne me paraît pas être le type de personne à organiser une fête. » dit Silica.

« C'est une invitation ouverte, donc je me suis dis que je vous en informerai. » dit Lisbeth.

« Nous le garderons à l'esprit, quoique nous aurons à convaincre Harry si nous décidons d'y aller. » Silica répondit. « Il n'a pas vraiment confiance en Heathcliff. Pas depuis qu'il l'a rencontré sur le vingt-sixième étage. »

Tout le monde excepté Asuna clignèrent des yeux avec surprises. Asuna ne fit qu'opiner.

« J'étais là quand il a essayé de les recruter, et bien de nous recruter pour être précis, mais c'est quand il a fait son discours à leur encontre spécifiquement, » elle dit. « Hadrian a poliment refusé de joindre sa guilde, et pendant l'entretien... » elle regarda Silica alors qu'elle cherchait ses mots.

« Quelque chose chez lui a mis Harry sur ses gardes, » Silica concorda. « Je ne sais pas ce que c'était, et je ne pense pas que Harry lui même le sait, mais quelque chose chez cet homme ne lui plaisait pas. Depuis lors, Harry et moi avons tout les deux remarqué qu'il y quelque chose qui ne va pas chez lui. »

« Quoi donc ? » Rain interrogea.

« Son manque d'empathie, d'une part, » dit Silica. « Je pense que la seule raison pour laquelle nous l'avons remarqué, c'est parce que nous avons été présent à la plupart des combats de boss. Il n'est pas là pour toutes, mais pour suffisamment, et tu peux voir qu'il y a un écart. C'est comme si il ne pensait simplement pas comme nous. »

« Au moins il travaille pour faire sortir les gens d'ici, » Asuna dit.

« Vrai, » admit Silica. « Et bien, de toute façon, nous verrons si il est d'accord. Juste parce qu'il ne fait pas confiance à cet homme ne veut pas dire qu'il ne veut pas bien travailler avec lui. »

 **39ème Étage d'Aincrad – Quartier Général des Chevaliers du Sang**

Heathcliff considéra passivement la progression du jeu alors qu'il lisait les rapports envoyés pas les sous-chefs de la guilde. En l'état actuel des choses, tut allait bien, ou aussi bien que la situation permettait. Il avait toujours besoin de quelqu'un qui pourrait prendre la place d'un second efficace, mais personne ne se démarquait vraiment.

Où du moins, ceux qui le faisaient ne faisaient pas partie de la guilde.

Parmis eux, Asuna aurait été son premier choix. La fille était une combattante du front solide, et il savait en observant la dynamique du groupe avec lequel elle travaillait qu'elle était la stratège. Elle faisait des plans basés sur les informations disponibles, qu'ils viennent des NPCs, de ses propres observations, ou du réseau d'Argo, mais elle sortait rarement sans un plan. En même temps, elle avait montré une capacité à changer de plans sur le vif si de nouvelles information, ou des circonstances changeantes faisaient leur apparition. Plus important, quand elle donnait un ordre, les gens écoutaient, qu'elle soit ou non la personne en charge.

C'était regrettable qu'elle ait décliné son offre.

Hadrian, qui était probablement la raison du refus d'Asuna, aurait été son second choix. Le garçon était un combattant solide et a démontré des capacité à mener des personnes. Bien qu'il n'ait pas le don d'Asuna pour planifier, il était quelqu'un qui pouvait tout simplement prendre la situation en main et faire que beaucoup de joueurs travaillent ensemble. Son organisation de l'opération de sauvetage sur le vingt-cinquième étage l'a bien montré, et sa capacité à faire face à des surprises et des crises démontrés pendant d'autres combats de boss.

En même temps, il savait que le garçon était sur ses gardes autour de lui. Il l'avait remarqué lorsqu'il lui avait fait son offre, il y avait une posture gardé chez le garçon que sa compagne, Silica, avait facilement repéré. Cela le faisait se demandé si il avait vu quelque chose. Est-ce que ce garçon voyait à travers sa façade publique ?

Il ne savait pas, mais cela voulait aussi dire que leurs interactions possédaient un élément de tension.

Le seul autre auquel il pouvait penser était Klein, et il était occuper à faire fonctionner sa propre guilde. Et il la dirigeait très efficacement, considérant qu'elle était actuellement la seul guilde de taille considérable à ne pas avoir perdu une seule personne depuis le début de SAO. Cela en disait long sur la capacité du gars, malgré son comportement habituel le faisait ressembler à un idiot jovial la plupart du temps.

Quand même, il ferait avec ce qu'il avait.

« Monsieur, » vint une voix. Heathcliff leva la tête et vit la tête des finances de la guilde, Daizen.

« Vous avez les rapports sur les coûts de la fête du Nouvel An qui est organisé ? » il demanda.

Daizen hocha la tête « Juste ici, monsieur. » il dit en envoyant le rapport.

Heathcliff le leva et l'observa. Il avait donné aux organisateurs un budget de taille considérable, mais avait bien fait comprendre qu'il aurait besoin de voir un rapport sur les achats. C'était pour la simple raison que cela ferait comprendre à ceux impliquer qu'il saurait ce qui avait été utilisé et sur quoi, mais aussi qu'ils auront à se justifier.

Pas que le budget soit une inquiétude pour la guilde. Daizen s'assurait que les coffres étaient bien remplis, après tout. Quand même, c'était l'une de ces choses nécessaire, et le rapport était plus une autre façon pour Daizen de traquer tout le col qui entrait et sortait des coffres de la guilde.

Il avait choisi le bon homme pour ce travail.

Il ferma le rapport et observa Daizen. « Tout semble en ordre, Daizen. » dit-il.

Daizen hocha la tête. « Quelque chose de spécifique pour lequel vous auriez une question ? » il demanda.

Heathcliff secoua sa tête. « Pas en cet instant, non. » il dit à l'homme. « Vous pouvez partir.é

Dès que Daizen fut partit, il sécurisa la porte et sortit les rapports sur des joueurs spécifiques. Bien que pas aussi compréhensif en terme d'information qu'il pouvait accéder en tant que MJ, ces rapports avaient le bénéfice d'être basé sur les observations d'autres joueurs.

Pour tout ce que les données pouvaient lui donné, c'était impersonnel, basé seulement sur des nombres et des statistiques de combat. Il manquait cette touche humaine, cet perspective nécessaire.

Les rapports collectés de ce que les joueurs avaient vus manquaient peut-être de données brut, mais étaient riches en perspective. Perspective qui lui permettait de déterminer si son jugement d'origine sur eux, qui avait été basé sur des données brut, logique, et ses propres observations, était correct.

Il était un être logique, il le savait. Choses comme les émotions, sentiments, et instincts étaient seulement connus et compris à un niveau intellectuel chez lui. Il pouvait mettre un masque qui lui permettait de fonctionner au milieu d'une foule, mais il savait très bien ce qu'il était.

Un sociopathe, bien qu'un qui soit capable de fonctionner en société.

Il pouvait regarder les données psychologiques et voir les signes, mis c'était sa propre étude du fonctionnement du cerveau humain et comment cela affectait l'esprit qui le lui avait prouvé. Comment le contraire pouvait-il être possible, comme il avait fait effectué ces recherches afin de s'assurer que le Nerve Gear était proprement connecté à ceux qui le portait ?

Cela ne lui posait pas de problème. Cela rendait ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire plus facile, en fait. Après tout, pour que ses objectifs se réalisent, il aura besoin d'être prêt à tout sacrifier.

Y compris lui-même.

 **31 Décembre 2023 – 50ème Étage d'Aincrad, Algade**

« Les Chevaliers du Sang organisent une fête du Nouvel An ? » Harry demanda.

Silica hocha la tête. « C'est supposé être ce soir sur le trente-neuvième étage. » elle répondit. « C'est ouvert à tout le monde, donc on se demandait si ça t'intéressait d'y aller. »

« Tu sais ce que je pense d'Heathcliff, Silica, » dit-il. « Cela n'a pas changé, bien que j'admet que je pourrais avoir tort, mais... » il haussa les épaules.

Silica hocha la tête. « Mais il se peut que tu ne te trompe pas. » elle termina. « Cela ne t'empêche pas de travailler avec lui, cependant. »

Harry haussa à nouveau les épaules. « Tant qu'il essaye de terminer le jeu, je peux travailler avec lui. Indépendant du fait que je peux lui faire confiance ou non, mais tu dois admettre que quelque chose ne va pas chez lui. »

Silica savait ce qu'il entendait. « Pour être juste, je ne pense pas que c'était son idée, mais l'idée d'un des membres de sa guilde. » elle dit.

« Probablement Godfree, » Harry dit en opinant. « Cela ressemble à quelque chose qu'il ferait, et je croit Heathcliff capable de le laisser faire. Juste parce qu'il n'est pas le type à organiser une fête, ne veut pas dire qu'il serait contre si certains de ses subordonnés pensent que c'est une bonne idée. »

Silica renifla. « Plus comme, il n'en a probablement rien à faire, tant que c'est bien planifié et qu'ils lui font des rapports réguliers. » Moqua-t-elle. « Combien de fois avons-nous entendu Godfree se plaindre de la paperasse ? »

Harry ricana. « Suffisamment souvent. » il répondit. « Ah bien, cela ne ferait pas de mal si on se montrait. Est-ce formel ? »

Silica haussa les épaules. « De ce que je sais, ce n'est pas si formel que ça, donc j'imagine que beaucoup des joueurs s'y rendront dans leur armures. »

Harry hocha la tête. « Je vais envoyer un message à Argo pour m'en assurer, » il fit alors un sourire narquois. « Aimerais-tu faire une entrée fracassante ? »

« Oh ? »

« Si nous y allons, nous le ferons bien. » le sourire d'Harry s'élargit. « Si nous pouvons y aller dans nos armures, nous les astiquons, de sorte à ce qu'elles soient belles, et ainsi de suite. »

Silica sourit. « Je travaillerai avec Asuna, Rain, et Lux sur certaines choses. » elle dit. « Après tout, si nous faisons une entrée, nous devons nous assurer que nous ayons une bonne allure en le faisant. »

Harry hocha la tête.

 **39ème Étage d'Aincrad – Quartier Général des Chevaliers du Sang**

La fête avait débuté depuis une demi heure quand ils arrivèrent. Les membres des Chevaliers du Sang qui attendaient à l'entrée du hall qui avait été loué les regardèrent fixement quelques secondes avant de se reprendre. Même après, la surprise sur leurs visages étaient visible. Pas juste à cause de qui venait d'arriver, mais aussi de ce qu'ils portaient.

Harry portait son armure, tout métal poli jusqu'à atteindre un éclat brillant. Dessous, il portait une tunique verte rembourrée, avec des broderies dorées autour du cou et des poignets. Les cuissards en cuir et les bottes polies complétaient le style. Son épée était à sa ceinture, l'étau simple remplacé avec un plus orné en bois qui était bordé de laiton poli. Ses cheveux typiquement en bataille semblait avoir été coiffé sur sa cicatrice dont il valait mieux ne pas parler, presque comme un bec. À l'encontre de cela, il avait les gants épais qu'il préférait. Plus tard la section Fashion du Quotidien d'Argo les comparera à des pattes de grand chat, mais les rivets sur ses jointures montraient leur but en un moyen supplémentaire d'attaque. Plutôt comme des griffes gainées, facile à oublier.

Silica était juste à côté de lui, portant un plastron poli qui semblait faire parti du pardessus bleu qu'elle portait. Le manteau était brodé avec un motif de vigne, avec du lierre doré paraissant s'enrouler autour d'elle. La jupe noire et les bas assortis avait une bordure dorée, soulignant le schéma des couleurs, et ses pieds étaient dans des bottes noires. Elle avait ses dagues rangées à sa ceinture, la ceinture était d'un cuir sombre et fermé avec une boucle en bronze poli. Son compagnon, Pina se tenait allongée sur ses épaules, regardant tout autour. Mais le dragon à plume ne s'envola pas, et ne fit aucune indication qu'elle allait le faire. Le compagnon serpentin réagit à peine aux gazouillis et les exclamations venant de la foule, et seul ses mouvements de tête rendit clair qu'elle était plus qu'un blason.

L'armure de Rain un plastron rouge poli avec des bord argentés. Dessous, elle portait une chemise blanche, une jupe noire avec des bordures argentées. Ses jambes étaient couverte de collants écarlates de la couleur du sang, et ses pieds dans des bottes à talons bas. Son épée dans son dos avec une ceinture marron en cuir qui était fermée avec une boucle métallique. Ses cheveux bruns étaient coiffés d'une manière complexe et attachés au bout avec un anneau d'argent.

Lux la suivit, portant un plastron métallique sous une veste ouverte qui était d'un violet si sombre, qu'il paraissait presque noir. À ses bords, se trouvaient des broderies dorée avec un motif de fleur, montrant des lys, roses et orchidées. Dessous, elle portait un t-shirt violet plus clair qui était rentré dans un pantalon moulant qui laissait peu de place à l'imagination, qui lui même était rentré dans des bottes arrivant à ses mollets. Son épée large de type schiavona était rangée à sa ceinture, la poignée en cuivre polie jusqu'à ce qu'elle brille.

Kirito, comme à son habitude, portait du noir. Son long manteau noir était bordé de fils argentés avec son épée rengainé dans son dos dans son fourreau noir, la ceinture étant noire avec une bordure d'argent et une attache métallique. Son pantalon était serré et rentré proprement dans ses bottes polies. Son habit était le plus austère du groupe, le plus basique, mais d'une certaine manière, c'était celui qui ressortait le plus, que ce soit par rapport à ceux élaborés ou même les plus simples.

Asuna se trouvait aux côtés de Kirito, habillé d'une simplicité similaire. Alors que le sien était austère, le sien était élégant. Son plastron était sur sa plus belle armure et était porté au dessus d'une tunique blanche. Elle était bordée de fils argentés, les broderies finement cousus en forme de lames, toutes pointant vers l'intérieur. Sa jupe était d'un blanc simple, avec des chaussettes et bottes de la même couleur sans les broderies. Par dessus le tout, elle portait un manteau blanc qui était bordé d'argent, un fermoir écarlate au cou ajoutant une touche de couleur. Sa rapière se trouvait à sa ceinture, attachée avec une boucle métallique polie.

La simplicité des deux derniers et comment ils fermaient la marche démentait le fait qu'ils étaient les plus forts du groupe duquel les différents surnoms étaient maintenant murmurés par la foule. Bien que bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas les plus létales dans l'esprit des autres. Harry ne semblait pas perturbé par la distance que les autres gardaient à cause de sa réputation, et ses compagnons semblaient simplement prendre l'avantage de la simplicité que cela lui donnait pour passer à travers la foule.

Les Six étaient arrivés. Appeler-les le groupe d'Harry ou d'Asuna, les Beaters, leurs propres surnoms. Tout le monde savait qu'ils étaient là. Et de plus, que quatre des joueurs les plus connus d'SAO et leurs associés (protégés ? Amis ? Ce n'était pas encore décidé par le jury) les plus nouveaux étaient arrivées.

##

« Putain, vous savez comment faire une entrée, vous, » Klein leur dit alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers lui. Sans surprise, il avait une choppe pleine de bière dans sa main.

Il espérait que ses amis réalisaient que sont admiration était réelle, ils avaient réussit à entrer dans la fête et la posséder. Si ça n'avait pas été une invitation ouverte, cela aurait été la façon la plus incroyable de crasher la fête. Pas de grande déclaration, pas d'entrée bruyante, juste leur présence. L'apparence de leur équipement aidait certainement, mais il pouvait dire quand ils faisaient une déclaration.

La question était, à qui ? Kirito à lui seul rendait la probabilité de la réponse étant pour 'tout le monde' presque nul. D'un autre côté, quelque chose comme ça avait Asuna ou Harry écrit par dessus. Il penchait plus vers Harry, le léger sourire satisfait sur le visage du garçon était très indicatif quand à qui était derrière cela.

Il y avait toujours la question de la cible de la déclaration, cependant. Ah, et bien, ce n'était pas ses oignons.

« Et bien, si tu veux le faire, » commença Harry.

« Fais le bien, » Silica ajouta.

« Ou rentre chez toi, » Asuna suivit le mouvement.

« Et porte une paire de boules géantes tant que tu y es. » Kirito termina.

« Nous… ne sommes pas là depuis assez longtemps pour ajouter à cela, » Lux ajouta.

« J'aurai put avoir quelque chose ! » Rain protesta.

Harry renifla. « C'était mon idée, et les autres connaissent le motto non officiel du dortoir de mon école. » il dit.

« Je pensais que c'était pour faire rentrer en douce l'alcool. » dit Silica.

« Non, ça c'était la tradition, » corrigea Asuna. « Il nous a parlé de ça, plus car il se plaignait de la qualité de la bière à ce moment-là. »

« Quelque chose comme quoi elle était filtré à travers un cheval ou une vache pour offenser au maximum ceux avec du goût, si je me souviens bien, » dit Kirito. « Ou du moins, la majorité des bières étaient comme ça. »

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si la plupart des Japonais comme vous ont été corrompus par les Yanks quand il s'agit de bière. » Harry protesta.

« Ça devait être de la bière bon marché alors, » Rain commenta. Quand tout le monde la regarda, elle haussa les épaules. « J'ai peut-être bien été à quelques fêtes où il y avait de l'alcool. Mais ne me prenez pas au mot. »

Lux renifla. « Et combien de personne as-tu battu à un concours de boisson pendant ces fêtes ? » elle demanda.

Rain haussa les épaules. « Pas de ma faute si ces étudiants ne pouvaient pas tenir leur alcool. » dit-elle.

« Ditto la fille Russo-japonaise qui a pratiquement été élevé à la vodka, » Lux contra.

« Élevé à la vodka ? » demanda Rain. « Comme si. Par contre j'ai probablement été baptisé dedans. »

« J'ai appris tellement de chose sur les autres cultures depuis qu'on a été piégé ici, » dit Silica tout à fait sérieusement. « Et ce que j'ai appris n'est pas vraiment très inspirant. »

« Et Silica gagne grâce à du Ju-jitsu verbal, » dit Klein pète-sec.

« Prouvant ainsi la supériorité de notre culture, » Asuna nota brillamment.

Harry et Rain répondirent avec des gestes rudes. Celui d'Harry utilisait deux doigt, celui de Rain un seul.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? » Kirito commença, faisant comme si il ne comprenait pas.

« C'est l'Anglais et l'Américain pour 'je concède ton point', » Klein expliqua.

« Ah, charmant, » dit Kirito.

« Au moins, donne-nous à boire, » Harry implora.

« Considérant ce qu'ils ont, tu es certain ? » Klein demanda. « Je suis presque sûr que toutes les boissons disponibles peuvent te saouler. »

« Seulement si nous buvons trop, » dit Harry. « Et si tu commence à essayer de me rendre soûl moi ou Silica, je vais t'attacher à un poteau fesse nus en face d'un gerbera. »

« Ça c'est juste méchant, » dit Lux. « Le pauvre mob n'a rien fait pour mériter ça. »

Klein grimaça et leva son verre, lui donnant le point, faisant rire tout le monde.

« Et Lux se joint aux quolibets, » dit Harry en essuyant des larmes imaginaires. « Ils grandissent si vite. »

« À part toi, » Rain railla.

« C'était trop facile, Rain. » dit Kirito. « Pas de point. »

Rain haussa simplement les épaules pour toute réponse, ne ressentant absolument aucun honte quand à son commentaire.

Le groupe continua à discuter tout au long de la soirée jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident qu'il était temps de partir. La fête continuait peut-être, mais ils avait tous prévus de sortir le matin suivant et voulait au moins être bien reposé pour cela.

 **Lieu Inconnu**

Il devenait impatient avec l'attente du bon moment, mais il savait que compléter le rituel au mauvais moment pouvait être désastreux. Il prenait déjà un risque, comme ça, car le rituel devait être fait quand l'année passé laissait place à la nouvelle année, mais il avait écrit à une époque où le concept d'un temps spécifique pour changer d'année pouvait dépendre de où la cible se trouvait dans l'année.

Cela pouvait lui amener le garçon Potter, aussi désarmé qu'un nouveau-né, et donc une victime facile. Cela pouvait l'emmener au garçon Potter, ce qui reviendrait au même. Ou, cela pourrait faire quelque chose de complètement imprévisible.

Il avait déjà investi du temps et de la recherche dedans, et les heures, de longues heures laborieuses, de préparation signifiait qu'il était dévoué à cette action. Il avait fait ce qu'il pouvait pour accélérer le processus, coupant tout aspect superflus, mais certaines choses étaient très spécifique, et le timing était l'une d'entre elle.

Il était allé si loin, accédé aux arts sombres si profonds, qu'il ne serait pas arrêté par une putain de technicité.

 _Dans peu de temps, cela n'aura plus aucune importance de toute manière,_ il pensa en observant ses préparations. _Même si cela ne se passe pas comme prévu, je suis immortel._

Utilisant un sortilège rapide de tempus pour vérifier l'heure, il réalisa alors qu'il étit temps de commencer. Il bougea avec précaution son corps homoncule vers le centre du cercle et commença le chant. Alors que le temps approchait le moment exact, le ton de sa voix sifflante s'éleva, poussant à travers le chant mémorisé alors que l'air semblait vibrer.

Et alors, alors que son chant atteignait un crescendo, cela s'arrêta. Le cercle du rituel s'illumina et la chose suivante que Tom Riddle senti fut de la douleur alors que son corps d'homoncule se désintégra et son âme fut porté là où sa cible était.

Inaperçu, Nagini convulsa et flétri alors que le fragment de son âme enfoui dans le serpent était arraché. Autre part, tout autour de l'Angleterre, de nombreux objets fondirent ou se brisèrent pour aucune raison apparente. Si ils avaient été en publique, les quelques observateurs possibles avec une sensibilité suffisante envers la magie, auraient remarqué un cri étrange, ou auraient vu un étrange nuage transparent, mais rien de plus. Encore moins auraient compris l'importance de cet événement.

Dans un hôpital au Japon, cependant, ceux qui observaient Harry Potter l'avait très certainement remarqué, et beaucoup avaient les connaissances nécessaires pour suspecter le pourquoi.

 **1er Janvier 2024 – 50ème Étage d'Aincrad, Ruines de Drauen Keep (Donjon de Terrain)**

Harry frotta sa cicatrice avec irritation alors que lui et Rain regardaient autour de la cour pour toute mob caché alors que Silica consultait la carte. Ils avaient pris une quête qui les avait amené ici dans ce donjon de terrain comme un moyen de se remettre dans le bain. Le reste de leur groupe s'étaient séparés dans d'autre partie du vaste donjon à faire leurs propres quêtes, donc tout le monde était suffisamment proche pour s'entraider si ça devenait nécessaire.

Bien sûr, être dans un donjon de terrain aussi proche de la ville, les mobs n'étaient pas un problème, mais cela ne faisait jamais de mal d'avoir du renfort juste au cas où. C'était quand on pensait que les choses étaient faciles et sûres que tu te trouvais soudainement à devoir faire face à une petite armée de mobs, après tout. Et dans des endroits comme celles-ci, qui était bourré de zombies, cela pouvait facilement arriver.

Eh, je me demande comment Asuna prend cela, il pensa à vers lui-même. Elle n'aimait pas du tout les mobs mort-vivantes, et bien que la plupart étaient des squelettes, zombies, et ainsi de suite, d'autres était de la sorte moins tangible. Ces sortes de mobs, elle n'aimait vraiment pas les combattre.

Ils étaient là pour récupérer un calice dans la chapelle du keep, ou du moins c'était ce que la quête demandait de faire. Sachant que la chapelle apparente était de l'autre côté de la cours qui paraissait vide, la chose toute entière criait piège pour ses instinct, et donc il scannait précautionneusement pour voir si il pouvait le voir.

Il entendit Silica fermer la carte et la sentit toucher son bras.

« C'est de l'autre côté de la cours, » Silica confirma.

Il opina. « Soyons vigilent, » dit-il. « Cet endroit semble être parfait pour un mob lié à une quête. »

Silica observa la cours, « Donc, soit prêt pour un combat une fois que nous sortons ? » elle demanda.

« Cela ne me surprendrait pas. » Rain ajouta.

Les trois se dirigèrent en faisant attention à leurs alentours de l'autre côté de la cours et dans la chapelle sans incident, le silence servant d'avertissement étrange de ce qui allait venir. Si ils n'avait pas été certain que quelque chose allait se produire lors de leur sortie, ils en étaient maintenant à peu près certain.

« Allons-y, prendre ce pour quoi nous sommes venus, et maximiser notre vie. » dit Harry à voix basse.

Silica et Rain hochèrent la tête et les trois entrèrent dans la chapelle. Le moment où ils passèrent le seuil, la cicatrice d'Harry s'enflamma douloureusement, le faisant crier. Alors que Silica et Rain se tournèrent toutes les deux pour voir ce qui n'allait pas, elles ne remarquèrent pas la silhouette sombre qui commença à se matérialiser. Ce qu'ils remarquèrent, fut une fumée étrangement sombre venant d'entre les doigts de la main serrant la cicatrice.

Harry, cependant, n'avait même pas besoin de voir la figure sombre qui se matérialisait pour comprendre ce que voulait dire la douleur. Pas que la douleur l'empêcha de lever les yeux, ou ses yeux bougeant instinctivement vers la silhouette qui se formait.

« Tom, » il grogna. « De tout les- pourquoi est-ce toi qui trouve un moyen d'entrer ? »

Silica et Rain clignèrent des yeux devant ce qu'il venait de dire, spécialement car c'était en Anglais, et allaient lui demander ce qui se passait quand ils remarquèrent quelque chose dans ses yeux alors qu'il les ouvrait et regardait fixement l'autre côté de la chapelle.

Peur, mais en même temps, elles pouvaient voir autre chose dans ses yeux : de la haine.

Car à l'autre bout de la chapelle, il le vit, lui, se former juste en face de l'objectif de leur quête. Si elles l'avaient vu, et avaient le contexte de ce que ça voulait dire, Silica et Rain comprendraient toutes les deux pourquoi il avait peur au juste.

Des yeux rouges écarlates se verrouillèrent avec les verts de Harry, et une voix sifflante coupa le silence qui était tombé.

« Cela fait longtemps depuis que l'on s'est vu pour la dernière fois, Harry Potter. » dit la figure alors que la bouche d'où les mots sortirent formèrent un rictus dédaigneux. « Dommage que ce sera la dernière. »

Tom Riddle, mieux connu en Angleterre sous le nom de Lord Voldemort était dans SAO.


	24. Chapitre 21

Chapitre 21 – De Magie et d'Épée

 **1er Janvier 2024 – Zone Administrative du MJ d'Aincrad**

Kayaba était arrivé secondes seulement après l'alerte de Cardinal sur l'intrusion étrangère, et il était actuellement reconnaissant pour le fait que sa guilde avait organisé une fête la nuit dernière. Il ne les aimaient peut-être pas, mais à cet instant, il était heureux de l'avoir permis.

Cela rendait plus facile de venir ici quand sa guilde était toujours occupé à cuver les résultats de la fête qui avait duré jusqu'à tôt dans la matinée, après tout. Il pouvait venir ici sans avoir à trouver une raison pour se séparer d'eux en tant que Heathcliff.

Quand même, une partie de lui jura, car l'intrusion voulait dire que sa sécurité et ses pare-feu n'étaient pas aussi bon que ce qu'il espérait. Il savait très bien que toute mesure de sécurité pouvait être vaincue avec suffisamment de temps, détermination, patience et ressources, mais il avait assez de confiance en ses défenses pour résister à tout ce qui pourrait être envoyé après elles.

Un algorithme de codage 8192-bit qui était unique à chaque Nerve Gear, changeait les clés en temps réel, et faisait partie du disque dur, était quelque chose qui donnerait des problèmes même pour les meilleurs experts. Et bien, à moins que quelqu'un soit chanceux, ce qu'il ne pouvait pas exclure.

« Cardinal, rapport, » il ordonna.

« PRÉSENCE INCONNUE D'ORIGINE INCONNUE, » répondit Cardinal. « PREMIÈRE ANALYSE INDIQUE QUE CELA POURRAIT VENIR DU FACTEUR INCONNU CONNU SOUS LE NOM DE 'MAGIE'. »

« Je vois, » dit-il, alors qu'il ressortait l'enregistrement pour voir ce qui se passait. Sans surprise, Hadrian était au centre de l'incident, bien qu'en voyant bien l'expression sur le visage du garçon, l'intrusion inattendue n'était pas appréciée.

Il considéra l'ironie du fait qu'ils seraient tout les deux d'accord à ce sujet pendant un instant avant de congédier cette pensée. Il était évident que le garçon avait une histoire avec la source de l'intrusion, qui que cela puisse être, et ce n'était pas une histoire plaisante.

Le mélange de peur et de haine sur le visage du garçon était plutôt évident.

« Cardinal quelle est la désignation de cette présence étrangère ? » demanda-t-il.

« DÉSIGNATION ACTUELLE EST INCONNUE, » l'IA répondit. « TOUJOURS EN COURS D'ANALYSE. »

« Continue l'analyse, » il ordonna.

50ème Etage d'Aincrad, Ruines du Donjon Drauen (Donjon de terrain)

Harry regarda la silhouette en état de choc, la douleur venant de sa cicatrice s'estompait lentement. Son cerveau enregistrait ce que ses yeux voyait exactement alors qu'il regagnait le contrôle sur la tempête d'émotions qui traversait son esprit.

Tom Marvolo Riddle, le seigneur des Ténèbres autoproclamé Lord Voldemort était d'une manière ou d'une autre arrivé dans SAO.

Il remarqua que Silica et Rain avaient tourné leurs attention vers l'homme après qu'il ait parlé. Il pouvait dire grâce à la posture de Rain qu'elle était perdue, mais celle de Silica…

La sienne était alerte. Elle savait que la magie existait, donc elle savait qu'elle devait faire très, très attention. Il ne savait pas jusqu'où elle savait, mais il assumait que ce n'était pas beaucoup. Considérant que sa connaissance de son existence venait du fit d'être lié par le sang à quelqu'un qui portait une malédiction particulièrement puissante cependant, il était peu probable qu'elle rejette quoi que ce soit.

« Qu'… qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » il entendit Rain demander. « Qui est ce type au juste ? »

« Tom Riddle, » dit Harry. « Quelqu'un qui ne devrait pas être ici. »

Les yeux de Tom s'enflammèrent de colère. « Ne m'appelle pas ça, » il hissa en colère. « Appelle-moi Lord Voldemort ! Je suis allé plus loin que ça – comment as-tu appris ce nom ? Était-ce Dumbledore ? »

Harry ne prit pas la peine de répondre, le fixant toujours. Il vit Silica et Rain dans sa vision périphérique, et leur signala à toutes les deux de se positionner derrière lui. Il vit Voldemort mettre la main dans sa robe de sorcier, et sentit une sombre satisfaction quand son visage devint confus.

« Il te manque quelque chose Tom ? » Harry demanda, sa voix presque moqueuse. « Je ne sais pas comment tu es arrivé ici, mais peu importe la manière, il semble que tout ne soit pas venu avec toi. »

« Peu importe, je n'ai pas besoin d'une baguette pour tuer un garçon comme toi. » Tom siffla. « Tu sera impuissant devant mon pouvoir, Harry. Une baguette ? Un simple outil qui le rend plus facile, mais ce n'est pas une obligation. »

« Je ne pense pas que ça t'aidera beaucoup ici, Tom. »

Tom grogna et lança un regard meurtrier à Harry. « Je t'ai dit… ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! »

Avant qu'ils ne puissent réagir, Harry, Rain er Silica furent envoyé voler par les portes ouvertes de la chapelle par une vague de pouvoir. Silica réussit à se retourner et atterrir sur ses pieds, alors que Harry et Rain se trouvaient étalés sur le sol.

« Harry, » dit Silica d'une voix légère. « Je pense que tu l'as mis en colère. »

« Noté, » Harry grommela en se remettant sur ses pieds. Il garda ses yeux sur l'entrée de la chapelle. « Silica, tu ne vas pas aimer cela, mais j'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose. Prends Rain, et emmène la loin de la ligne de feu, utilise un cristal de téléportation et trouve Argo. »

« C'est hors de question, » dit Silica d'une voix qui n'entendrait aucun argument. « Nous sommes une équipe, Harry.

« Silica… ah et puis merde. » dit Harry. « Tu ne le ferais pas même si je t'en conjure. Juste… reste à côté pour ça, c'est quelque chose que je dois faire. »

« Sais-tu ce que Grand-mère a dit à Grand-père la dernière fois qu'il lui a dit cela ? » Silica grogna en retour. Elle regarda Rain. « Rain, va quelque part où on ne te vois pas et téléporte-toi à Algade, » elle commanda. « L'une des personnes d'Argo devrait se trouver à un endroit appelé le Chemin Doré. Si c'est un américain appelé Gus, dis-lui qu'on a un problème, et si il demande, dis-lui juste que cela traite de certains statut ou dit juste le nom de Voldiquelquechose. Il saura ce que cela veut dire. »

« Oh, juste mentionner Voldemort attirera son attention, » assura Harry. Il tira alors les deux filles alors qu'un éclair rouge sortit de l'entrée de la chapelle. « Si tu y vas, fais-le maintenant. »

Rain regarda les deux et hésita. Elle ouvrit rapidement son menu et trouva quelque chose, elle envoya un objet à Silica. « Juste au cas où, » elle dit alors qu'elle sortait un cristal de téléportation de son inventaire et se ruer hors de la ligne de mire de la chapelle.

Harry lança un coup d'œil à Silica et la fille haussa les épaules. « Elle est inquiète, » elle répondit, regardant ce qu'elle venait de recevoir. « Elle m'a donné _ça_. »

Harry hocha la tête sachant ce à quoi Silica faisait référence, la Pierre Divine d'Âmes Revenant. Connaissant la sorte de menace auquel il faisait face, avoir quelque chose comme ça pourrait être nécessaire. Au contraire de Silica, il savait à qui il avait à faire, ce qui était pourquoi il avait essayé, si peu, de la faire partir.

Il savait déjà qu'elle refuserait, mais il se devait quand même de lui donner l'option.

Si il devait être honnête avec lui-même, il l'aurait également fait si ce n'était pour le fait que de donner à Tom du temps pour s'adapter à SAO était une très mauvaise idée. Pour toute l'arrogance de l'homme, quelque chose qu'il avait facilement vu pendant l'événement de la Pierre Philosophale, et une perception renforcée dans la Chambre des Secret, l'homme était un génie. Si quelqu'un pouvait trouver un moyen de faire fonctionner la magie de manière fiable ici, ce serait lui.

Et considérant qu'ils venaient juste d'être envoyer hors de la chapelle et qu'ils ont dû éviter quelque chose, il le faisait déjà.

 _Ça va être un de ces jours_ , il pensa en se préparant à se battre pour sa survie.

 **Zone Administrative de MJ, Aincrad**

« ANALYSE COMPLÈTE, » dit Cardinal. « PRÉSENCE ÉTRANGÈRE, AUTOPROCLAMÉ 'VOLDEMORT', A ÉTÉ CLASSIFIÉ COMME ENTITÉ MAGIQUE. INDICATION DES POUVOIRS NON CONCLUANT, MAIS STATUT DE L'ENTITÉ MONTRE UNE PRÉSENCE PHYSIQUE COMPLÈTE DANS AINCRAD. »

Kayaba hocha la tête, regardant toujours l'écran. Il ne prétendrait pas comprendre la magie, c'était trop différent de ce qu'il connaissait. Kayaba était un homme de science, une personne de logique, et la magie était par définition illogique par explication conventionnelle. Cependant, cela ne voulait pas dire que la magie était sans ses propres règles.

Observant ce 'Voldemort' sur le niveau code, cela lui apparu, serait comme tester une pâquerette au niveau atomique pour expliquer pourquoi elle est jaune. Le niveau moléculaire pourrait lui donner quelques idées, mais ce n'était qu'en comparant et en combinant les perspectives évolutives et chimiques que quelqu'un peut comprendre le comment et pourquoi. Malgré le risque pour Hadrian et son monde, pour apprendre de cet événement il devra observer.

Il cligna les yeux et revit ses pensées. _Mmm, il semblerait que je ne peux pas éviter d'envisager ce qui arriverait à Hadrian en ce qui concerne ce problème. Que c'est étrange._

Il secoua sa tête pour la vider de cette pensée étrange. Cela n'avait aucune importance. Ce 'Voldemort' avait fait irruption dans SAO, quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas permettre. En même temps, il n'avait aucun désir d'interférer dans le combat qu'il pouvait voir débuter. Il pouvait dire que c'était quelque chose qu'Hadrian devait faire.

Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire.

« Cardinal, » dit-il. « Active Capacité Unique, Lame Mystique et attache-là au Compte Joueur 7856, Hadrian. Equipe-le et rend-le utilisable, niveau maximum. Après conclusion de la rencontre, tant que le joueur Hadrian survit et le compte reste actif, réinitialise la capacité au niveau un. Pendant la rencontre, cela sera la seul capacité qu'il pourra utiliser. »

« COMPRIS, SOUHAITEZ-VOUS RENFORCER LE COMPTE JOUEUR 6287, SILICA EN CE MOMENT ÉGALEMENT ? » demanda Cardinal. « IL Y A UNE- »

« Chance significative qu'elle sera impliqué, oui. » confirma Kayaba. « Pour la durée du combat, rends le Compte de Joueur 6287, Silica incapable d'interagir avec Hadrian et ce 'Voldemort' et désigne-là comme objet immortel. Autre instruction, désigne l'Entité Etrangère connue comme Voldemort comme Boss d'Evenement, et fusionne-le avec la forme du Roi Déchu. Désignation Vol De Mort, le Seigneur Déchu. » Alors, une pensée lui vint. « Et désigne toute les données que nous gagnions de cet événement comme 'Anomalie 1'. Voldemort, 'Anomalie Focus 1'. Après terminaison de la rencontre… assure-toi que Voldemort est supprimer du système. Il y a une quelconque indication que ceci est impossible ? »

« PAS EN CE MOMENT. »

« Bien, » dit-il fermement. « C'est mon monde, et je choisi qui est permit d'être ici. » Il regarda alors l'écran. « Lance la procédure. »

« COMPRIS. »

« Voyons ce que tu vas faire, Hadrian. » Dit-il. Mmm, peut-être qu'un peu de spectacle ici serait approprié, il pensa en voyant les changement se mettre en place dans le système.

 **50ème Étage d'Aincrad, Ruines du Donjon de Drauen**

Tom le remarqua dès que cela arriva, que quelque chose l'avait observé et l'avait trouvé digne. Il sentit le flux du ppouvoir, le sentiment que son corps changeait pour le maintenir proprement. Et bien qu'il sentait de la douleur alors que son corps changeait, la douleur était immatérielle. Il était le Seigneur des Ténèbres, la douleur était quelque chose de familier pour lui à cause du prix à payer pour la Magie Noire. Un prix qu'il était plus que près à payer.

Et donc, il sentit son corps changer, le brisement et l'allongement des os, le flétrissement de sa chaire, l'immolation de ses yeux, la fusion d'une armure faite de l'acier le plus sombre et noir. Il sentit tout cela. Et à travers cela, il entendit quelque chose.

 **« TU AS ÉTÉ JUGÉ DIGNE DE CE POUVOIR. »**

Il vit Harry le regarde choqué, et ce qu'il vit comme peur.

« Oui… regarde-moi, Harry Potter, » il dit, sa voix était devenu plus grave et résonnante. « C'est ça le pouvoir, c'est la forme que cela prend. Ceci… est le droit que je prend en vertu de ma puissance. Ta peur… je peux la sentir, la _ressentir_. Je nagerais dans ta douleur, souffrance, désespoir, et impuissance. »

##

Harry avait à peine remarqué la transformation de Tom, alors qu'il vit son propre menu s'ouvrir sans qu'il ne le demande et toutes ses capacités être désactivées. En même temps, il vit quelque chose forcer son entrée dans ses capacités disponibles et s'activer.

Il savait déjà qui était le responsable, et cela ne le surprenait pas. Pas du tout.

Kayaba avait remarqué, et vu comment les choses se présentaient, il avait remarqué plus que Tom qui venait pour rendre une visite.

« Ne pense pas que cela te donne des points de maison, mon vieux, » il murmura, lisant le nom de la capacité : Lame Mystique. Il devra dire cela à Argo, comme il le savait, le savait juste, le pourquoi c'était appelé ainsi.

Kayaba savait. Il savait pour la magie, et Harry dira à l'informatrice qu'il la blâmait pour ça.

Il entendit Silica crier de surprise et la vit basiquement tiré sur le côté par une force invisible. Il se demanda de quoi il s'agissait, mais il vit quelque chose, brièvement, alors que ça arrivait. Une simple fenêtre hexagonale apparaître, beaucoup comme les messages du système occasionnel qui apparaissait devant les joueurs. Et ce qu'il vit, le soulagea.

OBJET IMMORTEL : ACTIVÉ

« Ok, » il se dit à lui-même. « Maintenant je te dois une bière, si tu te montre jamais dans le jeu. »

Il entendit alors quelque chose en direction de Tom, et ses yeux s'élargirent un peu alors qu'il levait les yeux et vit Tom changer. _Et bien maintenant,_ il pensa. _C'est nouveau._

Où il y avait eu une vague forme humanoïde avec un peu de serpent dedans, se trouvait maintenant une chose grande de trois mètres en forme de squelette avec une armure. Ses yeux brûlant étaient le même rouge que ceux de Tom, et le fixait droit dans les yeux.

Il entendit la proclamation grandiloquente de Tom et réprima un rire. Le bâtard ne réalisait même pas, il _ne_ réalisait _pas_.

Temps de corriger quelques présomptions.

« Non, ce n'est pas ton pouvoir, » dit-il. « C'est Kayaba qui te donne cette forme, faisant de toi une partie du système lui-même. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Voldemort, la voix de sa nouvelle forme plus un grognement qu'un sifflement maintenant.

Harry sourit narquoisement. « Il t'a remarqué entrer, et voyant comment il a réussit à changer ta forme… et bien, je ne sais pas si tu crois en des dieux ou non, mais tu viens juste d'être remarqué par le démiurge de _ce_ monde. »

Voldemort fit actuellement une pause et cligna des yeux. « Je pensais que tu étais un Gryffondor, qui dans le nom de Merlin- »

« Club de Lecture, » Harry répliqua. « Quoi ? Comme si tu étais un pure Serpentard. »

« Je suis son héritier ! » rugit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « J'ai plongé plus loin dans les Arts Noirs que quiconque ! Salazar aurait été admiratif devant mes exploits ! »

Harry secoua sa tête. « Je doute de cela, » dit-il. « Je pense qu'il aurait plutôt été déçu. »

« J'ai atteint l'immortalité, il ne l'a pas fait ! Je ne peux pas mourir, il est mort depuis longtemps ! » Tom rugit en retour.

« Peut-être dans ton propre petit monde, » Harry dit, dégainant son épée. « Mais pas dans celui-ci. Donc, mettons un terme à tout cela. »

 **Algade**

Rain sprinta depuis la porte de téléportation dès que la lumière de la téléportation disparue. On lui avait donné des instructions claires, et bien que d'être forcé de partir l'écorchait, elle connaissait les raisons acceptées ici.

Ce qui allait se passer n'était pas quelque chose pour lequel elle était prête.

Et malgré ce qui lui en coutait de l'admettre, ils avaient raison à ce sujet. Que Hadrian veuille qu'elles battent toutes les deux en retraite, Silica et elle indiquait qu'il n'aimait pas leur chances dans ce combat. Que Silica refuse pleinement n'était pas surprenant, elle et Hadrian étaient une paire.

Où l'un se trouvait, l'autre sera là également, ou toujours dans les environs.

Avant qu'elle ne le sache, Rain se trouva à courir dans le Chemin Doré – et en fait juste dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle cherchait. Et bien, celui qu'on lui a dit de chercher si Argo n'était pas disponible.

« Woaw là, » dit l'homme, son accent Américain clair. « Où est le feu ? »

« C'est toi Gus ? » elle demanda.

L'homme acquiesça.

« Je suis envoyé par Harry et Silica, » dit-elle. « Quelque chose comme quoi ce serait relié à certians statuts… non, regarde, Harry m'a donné un nom… Voldi- Voldo- Voldiquelquechose. »

« Voldemort ? » Gus demanda. Au hochement de tête de Rain, il commença à jurer en Anglais, et quelques autres langages.

« Merde ! Oh putain de bordel de merde. Lui ?! » Gus s'exclama. Il tourna, regardant autour de l'auberge, et remarqua la personne qu'il cherchait. « Argo ! »

L'informatrice arrêta de taquiner les gens au bar et rencontra le regard de l'américain.

« Vol de mort ! Ici ! »

Le visage d'Argo pâlit et regarda Rain, qui semblait confuse. « C'est hors de ma zone d'expertise, Gus, » dit-elle. « Mais… PUTAIN ! Tu t'en occupes ? »

Gus hocha la tête et se retourna vers Rain. « Où ? » demanda-t-il. « C'est mappé ? »

Rain ouvrit sa carte « Donjon de Terrain, Ruine du Donjon de Drauen, » dit-elle. « J'ai les données de la carte juste ici, comme nous avons du mapper la zone nous-même. » elle le regarda. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-elle. « Nous allions atteindre l'objectif de notre quête quand Harry a crié de douleur et ce… _mudock_ bizarre s'est montré. »

Gus la fixa des yeux. « Le mieux que je puisse dire c'est… une sorte de terroriste, » il dit. « Un qui… un qui ressent une raison d'aller après Hadrian. »

« Et quelle serait-elle ? » elle demanda brusquement.

Le regard de Gus ne trembla pas. « Hadrian lui a survécu. Il est un terroriste, et la dernière attaque qu'il a mené, Hadrian était le seul survivant, » il dit. « En considérant qu'il essayait de tuer tout le monde présent... »

« Et c'est... »

Gus hocha la tête. « Cet homme est une merde arrogante, » il dit. « Quand il attaque quelqu'un, ceux qu'il voulait tuer, ils mourraient. Jusqu'à cette attaque, tout du moins. »

Et cela mettait quelques choses en perspectives pour Rain. Comment Harry pouvait agir quand quelqu'un menaçait sa vie ou la vie de l'un de ses amis. Il avait dû apprendre comment, si ce n'était que pour survivre.

« Et bien, alors pourquoi restons-nous comme une bande de _spleten starukhami_ » dit-elle. « Nous devons- »

« Tu dois rester ici, » dit Gus fermement, comme si il donnait un ordre à un soldat et s'attendait à ce qu'il soit suivit.

« Mais tu y vas ? Pourquoi ? »

L'Américain sourit le même sourire irritant que les héros ont au lèvres. « Car mon travail avant que cette merde m'arrive était de m'occuper de connard comme lui, » il dit. « Et je peux faire plus que de simplement jurer à son visage en Russe. _Dosvidanya seychas._ »

Et il se retourna et sortit en courant, les jurons ardents de Rain le suivant.

 **Ruines du Donjon Drauen**

Harry évita une autre attaque venant de ce que Tom était devenu, et sentit une pointe d'humour noir devant les sentiments de Kayaba devant cela. Vol De Mort, le Seigneur Déchu, en effet. Qu'on ne dise pas que l'homme n'avait pas de sens pour le dramatique.

Et lui donner quelque chose comme la Lame Mystique… et bien, c'était une potion mal mélangé pour lui. Bien que l'intention derrière était claire, il était habitué à ses autres capacités, se sentait plus familier avec elle. Elles étaient testés et prouvés au long d'une année de combat, donc il connaissait leurs forces, faiblesses, et comment les utiliser à son avantage.

Pas avec celle-ci, bien que si il survivait à cela et que Kayaba le laisse la garder, il pratiquerait certainement avec très durement. L'avantage premier qu'il pouvait voir là maintenant, d'une manière ou d'une autre, Kayaba avait réussi à développer quelque chose qui fonctionnait avec sa magie, la guidant pour fonctionner au sein des règles d'SAO.

Pratique, ça, mais il devait y avoir plus. Il vit une vague écarlate venir vers lui et trancha avec son épée, éliminant la vague quand les deux se rencontrèrent.

Le problème principal, était qu'il n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire d'autre. Oui, sa magie fonctionnait maintenant, mais il devait y avoir quelque chose en plus. Capacité avait quelque chose d'habitude qu'un joueur pouvait regarder pur apprendre les bases de comment les utiliser, après tout. Là encore, il était un peu occupé.

« Putain, pourquoi cette chose ne pourrait-elle pas mettre le feu à mon épée ? » il grogna avant de cligner des yeux sous le choc alors que son épée faisait juste cela. Il regarda alors Tom, puis revint à son épée. Il sourit alors sauvagement alors qu'il réalisait qu'il avait maintenant quelque chose avec quoi travailler en plus de ce qu'il faisait depuis lors.

##

Silica s'était débattu contre ce qui la maintenait en place avant de réaliser que ce qui en était la cause ne lui permettrait pas de bouger. Harry combattait pour sa vie, et _quelque chose_ , quelqu'un, l'empêchait de l'aider, la laissant sans autre option que de regarder.

Et elle _détestait_ cela avec toutes les fibres de son être.

Harry avait été là depuis son premier jour dans SAO. Il avait garder sa tête sur ses épaules et avait évité de paniquer alors que des milliers d'autres joueurs perdaient leurs esprits collectifs, et il se mit alors en route pour _faire_ quelque chose à propos de leur situation.

Elle l'avait accompagner car elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire, ayant réalisé que de broyer du noir et de se sentir impuissante n'accomplirait rien. Cela aidait aussi qu'il ne l'avait pas laissé derrière, revenant toujours pendant cette première semaine, et restant avec elle depuis. Peut-être que c'était sa nature protectrice, peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle était un visage qu'il connaissait dans l'océan de visage d'étrangers, mais il était toujours là.

Et alors, il l'avait emmener avec lui, l'ouvrant un peu à la réalisation qu'elle n'était pas impuissante ici. Qu'elle pouvait faire quelque chose, qu'elle pouvait combattre contre ce monde dans lequel ils étaient piégés.

Cela ne lui avait pas pris longtemps pour réaliser qu'il était dehors à combattre afin de garder ses démons intérieur silencieux. Il ne voulait pas penser à ses problèmes, et se trouvait donc quelque chose d'autre à faire, et dans SAO, cela avait au début voulut dire combattre. Cela prendra des mois avant qu'il ne puisse plus les fuir, mois avant qu'elle ne voit le garçon troublé sous le garçon à l'allure confiante.

Elle vit le garçon troublé par ses expériences. Elle vit le garçon qui chérissait ses amis au plus haut point car il en avait si peu. Elle vit la douleur de quelqu'un qui avait du sang sur les mains, une tache qui ne disparaîtra jamais.

Quelqu'un qui n'était pas fier de cette tache, mais qui le referait si il trouvait la cause juste.

Elle vit quelqu'un qui avait peur de tout perdre, et qui combattrait, tuerait même, pour le protéger.

Malgré cela, elle avait également vu le garçon aimant, qui aiderait quelqu'un dans le besoin. Quelqu'un qui avait un sens fort de l'honneur et décence, alors même que sa vie lui retirait toute illusions d'innocence. Quelqu'un qui avait un fort sens de ce qui est bon et mal, que les règles étaient parfois mieux brisés. Quelqu'un qui savait que le courage était d'agir même quand tu voulait simplement t'enfuir.

Elle avait vu le garçon effrayé.

Elle avait vu le protecteur.

Elle avait vu le tueur plein de regret, mais sans hésitation.

Elle avait vu l'homme qu'il était en train de devenir.

Et elle aimait toutes ces parties de lui.

Alors elle vit son épée s'enflammer, et son sourire lent de confiance grandissante. Elle savait soudainement ce que sa grand-mère avait vu quand son grand-père faisait ses katas ou combattait un challenger qui le poussait.

Et une partie d'elle rugissait qu'elle serait une idiote de ne pas le faire sien. Et de faire d'elle la sienne.

Après lui avoir donné le fond de sa pensée pour son dernier exercice d'idiotie téméraire. Ou elle prendrait une page du livre de sa grand-mère et lancer un sort très puissant pour corriger les hommes quand ils font les idiots : le **POINGT**.

##

Tom ravala un grognement. Le garçon refusait de reculer et mourir.

Chaque attaque qu'il lançait, le garçon avait une défense bloquer, couper, ou même éviter. Chaque attaques que le garçon lançait était rempli d'une claire intention de tuer, aussi impossible que cela était. Cela prenait plus longtemps que cela ne lui plaisait, mais cela n'en rendra que sa victoire inévitable plus douce, il savait.

Cependant, il se trouva également euphorique. Personne n'avait combattu aussi durement, lui avait donné un tel combat, depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait combattu Albus Dumbledore. C'était le sens de quelqu'un relevant le défi, mais c'était tellement mieux.

La réputation d'Albus Dumbledore était bien méritée. L'homme avait plus d'un siècle pour raffiner son art quand ils avaient combattus pour la dernière fois, et cela se voyait. Donc, ces combats étaient toujours satisfaisants, même quand il, lui-même, était celui forcé à se replier.

Et maintenant, il faisait face à un autre adversaire aussi intéressant. Pas aussi habile, ni aussi puissant, mais quelqu'un qui savait ce qu'il faisait. Un, qui était dans son élément. Et bien qu'il n'avait pas sa baguette, il en était maintenant heureux. L'avoir aurait terminé le combat avant qu'il ne commence vraiment.

Il remarqua alors l'épée du garçon s'enflammer, et son sourire devint aussi féral que celui du garçon. Le garçon n'avait non seulement plein de combat encore en lui, mais il commençait à actuellement utiliser sa magie.

« C'est comme ça que cela devrait être, Potter. » dit-il. « Un vrai combat, faisant tout, utilisant tout. C'est dommage que tu doive mourir. »

« Le seul qui mourra aujourd'hui, » Harry dit froidement. « C'est toi. »

Tom rit. « Je te l'ai déjà dit, _gamin_ , je suis immortel, » il répliqua. « Mais sii tu veux tellement essayer... » ses yeux s'illuminèrent. « **MONTRE-MOI CE QUE TU PEUX FAIRE, OU MEURT OU TU TE TIENS!** » cria-t-il, sa voix résonnant à travers la court.

##

Gus jura tandis qu'il tuait un autre mob. Le mob en lui-même n'était pas quelque chose que ses capacité et son niveau ne lui permettait pas de battre. Il maudissait le retard que les rencontres, ou même le fait de les éviter, causaient. Il évitait des combats là où il le pouvait, du moins ceux où les éviter ne causerait pas de délai important. Autrement, il attaquait rapidement, utilisant ses attaques les plus puissantes qu'il pouvait sans que cela ne lui donne un délai de récupération.

Il était content que le donjon se trouvait basiquement juste derrière les portes de la ville, ou le délai pour arriver aurait été pire. Même ainsi, il avait déjà été retardé de plusieurs minutes, et il savait très bien que le combat pouvait déjà être terminé. Spécialement avec qui avait décidé de se montrer.

Voldemort.

Le fou avait réussi à terrifier toute la population magique d'Angleterre, et avait réussi à être suffisamment craint pour que le reste de l'Europe soit réticent à l'idée de s'impliquer. L'homme n'était peut-être pas le pire du lot, mais il était quelqu'un, que même en Amérique, on était méfiant.

Cela n'aidait pas qu'ils avaient leurs propres problèmes à ce moment, avec un culte de mort dédié au dieu Aztèques de la mort Xlotl qui essayait de ramener leur dieu sur terre, et moins était dit des différents cultes de l'apocalypse qui s'étaient montrés alors que 2012 approchait, meilleurs c'était.

« _Il y a toujours des problèmes quelque part, fils !_ » son beau-père lui avait rappelé. « _Occupe-toi du problème en face de_ _ **toi**_! »

Qu'est-ce que ce voyage à Toronto avait été _amusant_.

Alors, il l'entendit. Une voix rugissante si forte qu'il serait choqué si ils ne l'avait pas entendu en ville.

Un défi, d'attaquer ou de mourir.

Le vrai choc fut le rugissement en réponse alors qu'il arrivait dans le hall qui menait sur la cours.

##

« COMME TU VEUX ! » Harry repondit de la même voix alors qu'il chargeait, les flammes sur son épée paraissant briller plus fortement alors qu'il acceptait le défi.

Le clash entre eux n'avait aucune grâce, ni technique. Juste du pouvoir chargé de la détermination des deux individus maintenant entièrement dévoués à s'entre-tuer. Harry pouvait sentir la magie alors qu'elle commencer à affecter l'environnement, et vit même tout ce qui était fermement maintenu au so dans la cours être poussé par la force de la rencontre de leurs coups.

Pendant un moment leurs forces semblaient égales. Comme si ni l'une ni l'autre ne brisera l'autre, la rencontre d'une force inarrêtable avec un objet inébranlable. Mais c'était l'un ou l'autre, pas les deux. Un sera balayé.

Harry grogna sous l'effort alors que son attaque était arrêtée, plantant ses pieds plus fermement dans le sol. Il savait que ce moment déciderait de tout, et il était déterminé à ne pas être celui qui faillira. Il savait que Tom était pareil, tout aussi déterminé. Et il avait une solution à cela.

Il se rappelait une des leçons de Flitwick.

 _« Magie et science nous disent tous les deux qu'il n'existe pas de chose telle que inébranlable ou inarrêtable. Il y a seulement_ _un point mort, et si un côté ou l'autre arrivera à le briser. Bien sûr, »_ le demi-gobelin ricana, _« J'ai toujours aimé introduire une troisième force. »_

Il avait utilisé son bouclier pour se défendre, résistant aux attaques de Tom pour l'instant, mais ce n'était pas toujours comme cela qu'il l'utilisait. Trop de joueurs faisaient l'erreur d'assumer qu'un bouclier ne servait qu'à défendre, et il ne pouvait pas les blâmer pour cela. C'était pour ça que les premiers utilisateurs l'utilisaient. Cependant, quiconque ayant étudié l'histoire, ou étudié comment les personnes combattaient avec eux, savait très bien qu'un bouclier était également une arme en lui-même.

Les grecques utilisaient un mur de bouclier pour arrêter des charges d'infanterie désorganisé et utilisait alors l'avantage donné pour repousser l'attaque. Les Romains l'avait raffiner encore plus, en ajoutant un rapide coup juste avant que l'attaque ne touche pour déranger l'élan de l'attaquant. Les Chevaliers Médiévaux utilisaient souvent leurs boucliers, selon le type, afin de donner une concussion à leur adversaire, ou briser des membres, ou simplement les battre à mort avec. Un bouclier pouvait déformer une armure qu'une lame ne pouvait percer, déséquilibrer un adversaire, ou être une aide dans un combat après tout.

En bref, une troisième force.

La main du bras d'Harry qui tenait le bouclier lâcha la garde de son épée, sachant que sa prise ne durerait qu'un instant.

Un instant était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Un mouvement rapide comme l'éclair de son bras l'avait hors des sangles du bouclier, et le bord dans une prise ferme. Il lança alors le bouclier, juste à Voldemort. L'impact était faible, il ne s'était pas bien préparer pour cela, mais cela avait distrait le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Une distraction qu'Harry utilisa pour retirer l'une des jambe de Tom au niveau du genou. Il était peut-être grand de trois mètres, mais Harry était depuis longtemps habitué à combattre de tels adversaires. Les minotaures, trolls et autres monstres qui remplissait SAO lui avait donné ample entraînement pour s'occuper d'eux, et ils avaient tous une faiblesse majeur.

Un coup bien placé dans la jambe les forcerait au sol.

Il suivit cela en retirant les bras de Tom, les attaques se suivant. C'était rapide, c'était efficace, et le laissait avec une dernière chose à faire. Il retourna sa prise sur son épée et regarda Tom droit dans les yeux.

« Je suis immortel, je ne peux pas mourir, » était la réponse arrogante.

« Testons cela, » Harry répondit froidement alors qu'il le poignardait là où se trouverait le cœur avec son épée brûlante. « Brûle, sale fils de pute. »

Il regarda tandis que Voldemort criait alors que les flammes le brûlait. Il regarda tandis que l'avatar disparaissait, laissant une forme criante immobilisé au sol. Il regarda alors que les flammes commencèrent alors à la consumer.

Il vit la confusion alors que les flammes commençaient à le brûler. Il vit la réalisation horrifié de ce que cela voulait dire. Il comprenait que Tom croyait vraiment être immortel, mais comme il le lui avait dit…

Pas dans ce monde.

Et donc il regarda. Il écouta les cris d'un homme condamné par sa propre arrogance. Il le fit jusqu'à ce que ce soit terminé, tout ce qui restait était un cri disparaissant bientôt réduit au silence par un son de quelque chose qui se brise.

Il s'approcha alors et récupéra son épée et son bouclier. Il pensa à quelque chose à dire, puis pensa que le contraire valait mieux. Il n'y avait aucune raison.

Il entendit le son de pas se ruant de derrière lui et se retourna juste à temps pour recevoir le point de Silica dans sa mâchoire. Il se trouva étalé sur le sol, et ses tentatives pour se relever arrêtées par Silica plongeant et l'immobilisant.

« Tu… tu… tu... » elle bredouilla.

Il n'essaya pas de commencer la chamaillerie pour une fois. Au lieu de cela, il l'enlaça juste.

« Il est parti. Enfin, » dit-il. « Il n'est plus là. »

Et puis lentement, elle lui rendit son embrasse.

Il pensa qu'il avait vaguement entendu le gars appeler Blake au fond, mais il n'en avait rien à faire.

C'était fait.

AN : voilà plus de Voldemort, juste un chapitre où il se trouve dans Aincrad et on ne le reverra plus.


	25. Chapitre 22

Chapitre 22 – Un Phénix Forgé d'Acier

1er Janvier 2024 – 50ème Étage d'Aincrad, Ruines du Donjon Drauen (Donjon de Terrain)

Gus regarda la paire qui s'embrassait puis vers l'endroit où la… _chose_ qui était apparemment Voldemort s'était trouvée. Où ce qui avait été Voldemort s'était brisé comme… et bien, un boss.

Il retourna alors son regard vers Mr Potter, se demandant se qui s'était exactement passé au juste. Le garçon avait fait _quelque chose_ pour que son épée prenne feu, et ce quelque chose avait apparemment réussi à tuer le prétendu Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Et ce si, _si_ c'était Voldemort.

Et bien, il avait deux témoins qui avaient tout vu qu'il pouvait interroger.

Il marcha vers les deux et attendit qu'ils le remarque, et attendit un peu plus longtemps.

Jesus, ces deux-là sont dans leur petit monde maintenant, il pensa. Il fit une petite toux polie pour attirer leur attention, et sourit alors que les deux sursautèrent et se séparèrent avec des joues rouges.

« Si vous en avez terminé, je voudrais savoir ce que ce truc était, » dit-il.

Harry le regarda. « Rain t'as trouvé dans Algade ? » il demanda.

Gus hocha la tête.

« Alors oui, c'était Voldemort, ou comme je l'ai appris, Tom Elvis Jedusor : Seigneurdes Ténèbres, terroriste, meurtrier de mes parents, et maintenant, pas même des cendre dans le vent, » dit Harry.

« Mais… comment ? » demanda Gus.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Comment est-il arrivé là ? Il demanda. « Aucune idée, et probablement pas quelque chose que nous pourrions de toute façon faire. Quant au pourquoi il ressemblait à un squelette bourré de sang de Re'em, nous pouvons remercier Kayaba pour cela. » il gratta alors son menton un peu. « Et putain, Silica, était-ce vraiment nécessaire ? »

Silica lui lança un regard lourd. « Oui. » elle dit sérieusement. « tu continues de faire ces choses qui sont imprudentes et stupidement noble. Juste… ne fais plus ce genre de chose, s'il-te-plaît. »

« Toute promesse que je ferai sur ça serait un mensonge, » il dit tout aussi sérieux, bien qu'il avait un sourire au coin des lèvres. « Tu me connais suffisamment pour savoir cela. »

Silica grogna puis lâcha un soupir résigné. « Ouais, tu ne serais pas toi si tu ne le faisais pas. » admit-elle.

Gus s'éclaircit la gorge. « Parlez de cela plus tard, vous deux. » dit-il brusquement avant de tourner son attention vers Harry. « Tu veux dire que Kayaba est responsable pour sa transformation en ce truc ? »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Ça… ça veut dire que Kaya- ah merde, ce bâtard, sait, n'est-ce pas ? » il demanda.

« Probablement, » harry reconnut. « Et je ne suis pas vraiment surpris. Tu ne devrais pas non plus. »

Gus le regarda et opina. « Ouais, tu as raison, » il admit avec un soupir. « Nous avons bien pensé qu'il était possible qu'il nous observe. En tout cas, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé avec ton épée qui a pris feu ? C'était un drop que tu as eu ou quelque chose d'autre ? »

« Ou quelque chose, » Harry dit. Devant le regard de Gus, il secoua sa tête. « Comme je l'ai dit, Kayaba faisait attention. Il a décidé de me donner une nouvelle capacité pour jouer avec, mais ce satané con à également décidé que c'était la seule que je pouvais utiliser dans ce combat. »

Gus cligna des yeux et puis grimaça. « La seule ? Mauvais moment pour quelque chose comme ça. »

Harry hocha la tête. « Tu peux le dire. » il pina. « J'ai eu de la chance que l'épée s'enflamme, et chanceux d'avoir découvert et bien… au moins quelque chose. Ma magie semblait fonctionner un peu mieux, je suppose. Peut-être parce que j'avais quelque chose qui lui permettait de fonctionner dans les règles de SAO. »

Gus considéra cela et acquiesça. Cela avait du sens.

« Alors, comment elle s'appelle ? » demanda Silica.

« Lame Mystique. »

 **Zone Administrative du MJ d'Aincrad**

Kayaba regarda l'enregistrement du combat, le regardant mais regardant aussi les données qui en ressortait. Il n'était pas surpris de la victoire de Hadrian, le garçon avait depuis longtemps prouver qu'il était quelqu'un de capable. Et pourtant, il était également déçu par le déroulement de ce combat. Il n'y avait aucun élément palpitant, pas de lutte. c'était Hadrian qui utilisait simplement les outils à sa disposition pour gagner, montrant le pragmatisme dans un combat qui lui était caractéristique.

Et ce… Voldemort. Il était également décevant. Il s'attendait honnêtement à plus, considérant sa grandiloquence. Et en prenant en compte les biométriques, à la fois réelles et digitales, qu'il avait reçu d'Hadrian. Le garçon avait été terrifié quand l'homme était soudainement apparu comme ça. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne le contrôle sur sa peur.

Ah et bien, ainsi soit il. Bien que le combat n'avait pas été ce qu'il avait anticipé, il en avait quand même retiré des données intéressantes. Rien de grandiose, mais il savait maintenant ce qu'il devait rechercher. Il n'avait aucun doutes que Hadrian et le peu d'utilisateurs de magie connus seraient capables de lui fournir beaucoup plus de données.

Il avait peut être attendu plus de cet événement, mais c'était fini. Il pouvait vivre avec ce qu'il avait obtenu.

En même temps, il se rappelait un commentaire ou deux que Hadrian avait fait pendant le combat. Quelque chose comme quoi cela ne le faisait pas gagner de point de maison, ce qui était probablement pour la capacité. Ou cela pouvait être celui comme quoi il lui devait une bière. Vu que c'était après l'activation des protections pour protéger Silica, si ce n'est que pour le combat, c'était probablement la raison.

Il pourrait bien actuellement collecter.

Il regarda passivement les données et envoya un ordre à Cardinal de modifier ce qui allait sortir afin de garder quelques secrets. Il y avait quelques délais entre l'enregistrement et la transmission, si seulement car cela lui permettait de controler ce qui sortait. Ceux qui voyaient depuis la connexion directe au Nerve Gear était une histoire différente. Ils avaient une vue non filtré en temps réel à cause de cela. Et bien, aussi non filtré que ce que permettait l'installation de vie privée le permettait.

Il n'avait aucune obligation de garder les différentes secrets qu'il découvrait, mais il décidait de le faire quand même. Peut-être était-ce simplement d'un sens d'égalité de sa part. Après tout, laisser ces secrets sortir sans que les joueurs le sache ne serait pas fair-play de sa part.

Et puis, en ce qui concerne certaines choses, comme la magie, il avait le sentiment que le gouvernement savait déjà. Il s'y attendait, vraiment. Cela, et les indices sur les moyens que certains emploieraient pour protéger ce secret, ou punir ceux qui le révélait, même de manière non intentionnelle…

Et Hadrian… l'intéressait. Pas juste comme rat de laboratoire, quoique que c'était certainement une part de la raison. La magie était un phénomène intéressant, il voulait enquêter dessus. Et… il respectait le garçon. Il respectait tous ceux qui sortaient des villes, vraiment. Ils n'avaient pas été paralysés par leur peur, et avaient pris connaissance du monde qu'il avait créé.

Ils pourraient éventuellement arrêter et s'installer, mais ils avaient au moins essayés. Et il les respectait pour cela.

Et plus important pour lui, comme Kirito et quelques autres sélectionnés, le garçon… le défiait, défiait le système. Et n'était-ce pas une partie du point ? Le garçon était en effet intéressant, un au milieu de plusieurs, vrai, mais intéressant. Il ne voulait pas que le monde extérieur le lui retire.

Si le garçon devait mourir, il mourrait car quelque chose dans SAO l'a tué, pas car quelqu'un dans le monde réel essayait de l'en extraire. C'était son monde, sa création, et il en imposait les règles. Il n'y avait qu'un chemin hors d'SAO, et Hadrian, aussi intéressant qu'il puisse être, devra sortir en terminant le jeu.

Une partie de lui lui rappela vaguement comment Hadrian l'avait appelé, pas le dieu d'SAO, mais comme son Demiurge. Une recherche rapide lui montra ce qu'il entendait par cela, et il sourit. Un constructeur, développeur, un… faux dieu. Si apte, si apte en effet.

 **Algade, Auberge de la Voie Dorée**

« Vous savez, » Harry remarqua passivement Harry alors qu'il s'asseyait à une table avec Argo, Silica, Rain et Gus. « Maintenant que j'y pense, je suis légèrement déçu. Du combat. Pas que je me plaigne, non, mais c'était Voldemort putain. »

Gus hocha la tête. « Je n'ai vu que la fin du combat, donc je ne peux pas beaucoup en dire, mais sachant que je suis arrivé assez rapidement, cela ne t'a pas vraiment pris longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry secoua sa tête. « Ce n'était en accord avec ce que je sais de lui, et j'ai du le combattre deux fois depuis cette nuit en 2010. » il dit. « C'est comme… je ne sais pas. C'était bien plus facile que ce à quoi je devais faire fasse quand il était impliqué dans le passé. »

Argo gloussa. « Ah, je vois ce que tu veux dire, » dit-elle. « Tu connais sa réputation, et tu l'as rencontré auparavant, donc tu te demandes maintenant 'c'est tout ?' »

Harry opina.

« J'ai entendu certaines histoire que m'a raconté mon grand-père, » elle dit. « Sur certains défi qu'il avait rencontré. Certains étaient aussi épique que ce que sa réputation dit qu'ils étaient, mais il a admit que certains avaient été plutôt décevant. Parfois, c'était parce qu'il les combattait dans des situations qui n'étaient pas idéal pour eux. D'autres étaient le simple fait que pour toute leur réputation étaient grande, ils ne s'étaient pas montrés à la hauteur de celle-ci. »

Rain regarda juste Silica puis haussa les épaules. « Je ne peux pas vraiment dire grand-chose ici. » elle admit. « Il y a quelques chose qui me manque de la situation, je le sais, mais je ne pense pas que vous allez en parler. »

Harry secoua sa tête. « Il y en a quelques uns, mais ils sont les sortes de chose que nous ne pouvons pas aborder. » il dit.

« En tout cas, tu dois garder à l'esprit, » Gus dit, retournant la conversation au sujet initial. « Tu avais un avantage dans le fait que tu es ici depuis plus d'un an. Tu t'es adapté à cet endroit et connais ses règles. »

Harry devait reconnaître le point de Gus. « Et ce n'est pas comme si j'allais lui laisser une chance de les apprendre. » il dit. « Et tu sais quoi ? Ça me va comme ça. »

Gus sourit. « Mieux vaut voir les choses ainsi. » il admit. « Prends tes victoires, peu importe comment elles viennent. Parfois, tu es chanceux et en as une facile, ou du moins une simple à avoir. »

« Je porte un toast à ça, » Harry répondit. « Et sur cette note, je ferais aussi bien de payer un verre à tout le monde. » il se leva et sortit du champ de protection que Argo avait tendance à lever par habitude quand elle parlait affaire, ou gardait juste des secrets en général. « Puis-je avoir votre attention ? » il appela. « Prochaine tournée pour moi ! »

Les autres consommateurs l'acclamèrent.

« Tu sais, » Argo dit à Harry alors qu'il lui tendait son verre. « La partie difficile est encore à venir. »

Harry lui lança un regard curieux. « Et qu'est-ce que cela serait ? »

Argo eut un sourire au coin des lèvres alors qu'elle regardait derrière lui. « Expliquer ce qui est arrivé à Asuna. »

Harry grimaça. « J'espérais pouvoir l'éviter. » il dit. « Je veux dire, je sais qu'elle le découvrira et tout, mais- » Il vit leur expressions. « Elle est juste derrière moi, n'est-ce pas ? » il demanda, une note résigné entrant dans sa voix.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu espérait précisément éviter d'expliquer, Hadrian ? » vint la voix froidement calme et interrogatrice de Asuna de derrière lui.

##

Asuna fixa Harry alors qu'il expliquait ce qui était arrivé à son groupe plus tôt dans la journée. Il avait demandé à Argo de renforcer le champs de protection, mais de rester au cas où il aurait besoin de elle ou de Gus pour ajouter leur avis.

Cela avait été son premier avertissement. Quoi que ce soit qu'il ait fait, il voulait le garder raisonnablement privé.

Le second avertissement était sa nervosité alors qu'il essayait de trouver les mots. Le garçon fonctionnait normalement bien sous pression, capable de suivre une situation. Mais il y avait des moments quand il réalisait qu'il avait marché dedans. Qu'il avait besoin de trouver une explication pour s'en sortir, et qu'il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour le faire.

Mais, il avait bien expliqué ce qui s'était passé, et Asuna était occupé à essayer de digérer l'information.

« Donc, laisse moi mettre les choses au clair, » elle dit avec un calme apparent qu'elle ne ressentait pas. « Quelqu'un de ton passé a piraté le système dans le but de te tuer, et tu _n'as pas penser à simplement te barrer à toute vitesse de là_ ? »

Harry grimaça sur l'accentuation de sa dernière phrase, mais hocha la tête.

« Espèce d'idiot, irresponsable, insouciant… _à quoi pensais-tu_ ? »

« Et bien, en dehors de la haine brûlante pour ce fils de pute qui a assassiné mes parents, » Harry dit, sa voix pratiquement glaciale. « C'était, 'putain de merde, encore ce connard' ? »

« Attends, quoi ? » Asuna demanda. « _Encore_? Combien de fois… ? »

« Trois fois, Asuna. Ce connard a essayé de me tuer à trois putain de reprise avant celle-ci. » dit Harry. « La première fois, mes parents ont été tués. Je t'ai dis ce qui s'était passé la seconde fois, bien que le connard a été mis en fuite par quelqu'un d'autre. Et il a essayé _encore_ un an plus tard. J'ai fini par devoir tuer quelqu'un pour me défendre _un putain de seconde fois_ à cause de cela. La sœur de mon ami à presque été tué dans le feu de l'action à cause de cela. » Ses yeux et sa voix devinrent de plus en plus froid à mesure qu'il parlait.

« Et puis, il vient à moi pour le quatrième round » dit Harry. « Et cette fois-ci… je me suis occupé de lui… _de façon permanente_. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui est fier de tuer un homme, mais _lui_? Il y avait une certaine... satisfaction ressentit. Et avec ceci terminé, ce… ce… fils de pute qui ne sera jamais suffisamment damné, ne blessera ou tuera _plus jamais_ personne. »

Il y eut un silence choqué des autres, et bien… de Kirito, Rain, et Lux du moins. Asuna savait qu'elle était choqué par l'admission de Harry. Silica était juste assise à côté de lui silencieuse, sa main gentiment sur la sienne.

« Miss, » le compagnon d'Argo, Gus, dit. « L'homme qui est venu après lui et a été tué à cause de cela ? Il était une mauvaise nouvelle d'une façon que tu ne veux vraiment pas savoir. Ce gars était malade et tordu d'un niveau entièrement différent. Il n'était peut-être pas le pire dehors, mais il l'était suffisamment. Je… travaillais dans les services de sécurité, et… connaissant et m'occupant de connards comme lui était une partie de mon travail. C'est pourquoi j'ai été prêter main forte au gamin la seconde où j'ai entendu, et… oh merde, j'aurai dû y penser plus tôt, mais les gens l'ont pensé mort avant. Es-tu sûr qu'il est mort ? »

Harry frotta distraitement sa cicatrice. « Je sais pas pourquoi ou comment, mais ouais… j'en suis sûr. » il répondit. « C'est fini. »

Les yeux de Gus regardèrent brièvement la cicatrice de Harry, et il acquiesça. « Ouais, je peux voir ce que tu veux dire. » dit-il. « Je te fais confiance pour avoir raison, mais... »

Harry hocha la tête. « Fais confiance, mais vérifie une fois qu'on est dehors. » il dit. « Pas une mauvaise idée. »

Il y avait quelque chose qui n'était pas dit ici, quelque chose qu'Argo et Silica comprenaient apparemment vu leur regards compréhensifs. Mais Asuna ne voyait absolument pas quoi, mais elle savait qu'il y avait secrets, et il y avait _secrets_. Son père travaillait suffisamment souvent pour le gouvernement pur qu'elle sache cela. Si elle ne savait pas ce qui restait non dit… elle devra vivre avec.

« Il y a une chose qui m'ennuie avec cela, en dehors de tout le reste, » Kirito dit. « Il n'y a aucun moyen que Kayaba ne l'ait pas remarqué. »

Harry ricana, une dose d'amertume dedans. « Oh, il a remarqué » dit-il. « Il a transformé son avatar en une sorte de… boss d'événement j'imagine qu'on peut dire. Et puis le con a décidé de désactiver toute mes capacités, et de me donner quelque chose à utiliser. » il ouvrit son menu et alla à sa liste de capacité. « La voila, » il dit alors qu'il faisait une copie de la liste et la distribuait à tout le monde.

Asuna la regarda, et puis regarda autour d'elle. « Et ceci est… ? »

« Aussi loin que je puisse dire, une Capacité Unique. » dit Harry. « 'Et le fait qu'elle vienne de Kayaba, et bien je pense que tu vois ce que cela veut dire. »

Argo hocha la tête. « Oui, je vois, » dit-elle. « Cela veut dire que Kayaba t'a remarqué. Et si c'est lui qui offre les Capacités Uniques alors... »

Asuna fit la connexion. « Alors celui d'Heathcliff doit avoir également été donné par Kayaba. » elle regarda Argo. « Tu pense qu'il s'en est rendu compte ? »

Argo haussa les épaules. « Peut-être, » dit-elle. « Il est assez vif d'esprit, du moins. Bien que si il l'a fait, il le garde pour lui. » elle regarda Harry. « Je garderai cela loin du marché pour l'instant, mais tu sais que les gens le découvriront malgré cela. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Ce n'est pas comme si je serai capable de ne pas l'utiliser pour toujours. » il admit. « Si j'essayais, Kayaba me forcerait sûrement en me mettant dans une situation qui demanderait que je l'utilise. Je reconnais que le bâtard est juste, donc il attendra probablement avant que cela n'arrive. Vois d'abord si je fais quelque chose avec avant. »

« Et voit si tu te révéleras, » dit Asuna.

Harry haussa juste une nouvelle fois les épaules.

##

« C'est étrange, » Harry dit de là où il se tenait, regardant par la fenêtre la vie nocturne d'Algade.

Silica cligna des yeux tandis qu'elle le regardait depuis la chaise où elle était assise. « Que veux-tu dire ? » elle demanda en brossant distraitement Pina, les petits cris du dragon à plume montrant son appréciation.

« Depuis mes un an, les actes de cet homme ont dicté ma vie. »

Elle comprit. « T as dit qu'il était celui qui avait tué tes parents. »

Harry hocha la tête et se tourna alors pour lui faire face. « Ouais, c'était lui. » il répondit. « À cause de lui, je n'ai aucun souvenir d'eux. À cause de lui, je ne l'ai ai jamais connu. Et à cause de lui, J'ai dû vivre avec de la famille qui, au mieux, qui m'en voulait pour ma seul présence. »

Silica hocha la tête. « Nous suspections que ta vie de famille était mauvaise, mais- »

« Ce n'était pas aussi mauvais que ce que vous craigniez, » Harry interrompit. « Crois-moi, ça aurait pu être pire. Je connais des enfants qui l'ont eu pire. » il ferma les yeux alors qu'il se rappelait quelque chose de déplaisant, et décida de continuer.

« L'homme qui m'a laissé avec eux, le directeur de mon école… il était désolé de le faire, car il savait que je grandirait dans un… environnement moins qu'idéal. Mais il était bloqué avec des mauvais choix tout autour. Au moins avec eux, il pouvait me protéger des autres menaces qui m'auraient tué à la première occasion, donc c'était le moindre mal. Je lui en ai voulu, mais je comprenait aussi pourquoi il avait fait ce choix. »

« Donc, j'ai grandi dans une maison sans amour, étant élevé, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, par une tante et un oncle qui détestait la magie. Cela n'entrait pas dans leurs visions de ce qui était normal, et ils n'aimaient certainement pas cela. Mon cousin Dudley, leur fils, était pourri gâté et ils lui donnaient tout ce qu'il voulait, alors que l'on me donnait le strict minimum, devant gagner le plus petit plus. Il ne pouvait rien faire de mal, alors que tout ce que je faisais était toujours mal. Tu sais, des choses comme ça. » Il lâcha un rire amer.

« Je ne le hais pas, mon cousin, je veux dire. Lui en vouloir ? Oh, je lui en veux, mais je ne peux pas m'amener à le haïr. Il ne s'est jamais rendu compte qu'il faisait quelque chose de mal, et la manière dont il a été élevé assurait qu'il ne s'en rende jamais compte. Je peux seulement espérer que quelqu'un vienne et lui apprenne ce qu'il aurait dû apprendre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il ne le mérite pas. «

« Je ne déteste même pas mon oncle et ma tante, au lieu de quoi, j'ai pitié d'eux. J'ai pitié du fait qu'ils sont si enfermés dans ce qu'ils pensent est normal qu'ils ne peuvent pas voir comment ils sont à l'opposé de normal. Que leur obsession avec la normalité signifie qu'ils ne peuvent pas voir le monde pour ce qu'il est. Un endroit magnifique et terrible où les merveilles sont abondantes, et où tout est possible. Et maintenant que Vol-, non, Tom, est mort, je serais éventuellement débarrassé d'eux. Et alors, je laisserai simplement tout cela derrière moi, ne regardant jamais derrière. Ils n'en valent pas la peine. » Il soupira.

« Cela veut dire quelque chose que j'était lié à eux par le sang, mais ils n'étaient pas… famille. » il dit. « Je peux espérer tout ce que je veux pour que ce soit différent, mais... »

« Harry, » Silica dit tristement

Harry lui fit un sourire triste et haussa les épaules. C'était comme si il disait « Et bien, qu'est-ce que je peux y faire ? »

Elle plaça soigneusement Pina sur l'accoudoir de sa chaise, se leva, et marcha vers lui. « Peut-être qu'ici... » elle commença puis fit une pause. _C'_ _est maintenant ou jamais_. Elle pensa avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et de le regarder dans les yeux. « Peut-être qu'au moins pour l'instant, pendant notre temps ici… tu peux avoir une famille. Une vraie famille. » elle dit doucement.

Harry cligna des yeux. « Silica, qu'est-ce que tu… ? » ses mots furent interrompus tandis qu'elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Keiko, » dit-elle. « Je m'appelle Keiko Ayano. » Elle attrapa alors sa chemise et l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser.

Elle arrêta le baisé et lui donna un sourire devant son regard rempli de confusion. Son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'il s'éclairait et que ce qu'elle venait de dire se frayait un chemin à son cerveau et que son processus de pensée redémarrait.

Elle le regardait qui l'observait pour lui rendre son sourire. « Et bien, c'est un plaisir que les présentations soient enfin faites, Miss Ayano. » dit-il. « Comme tu le sais, Je suis Harry Potter, sorcier, le Survivant, et très heureux que mon nom n'est pas dans l'annuaire. »

Elle sourit. « Le plaisir est le mien, Mr Potter. » Puis elle cligna des yeux confuse. « Aussi, c'est quoi un annuaire ? »

Sa confusion se renforça quand Harry éclata juste de rire. Elle le fit taire en le tirant vers elle sur le lit et utilisa sa chute pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

 _Je peux toujours lui demander demain matin_ , elle pensa alors qu'elle étendait le bras pour éteindre la lampe qui illuminait la pièce.

##

Harry se demanda distraitement comment sa vie pouvait être telle qu'elle était alors qu'il se trouvait allongé dans le lit, écoutant Silica- non, en privé comme maintenant, _Keiko_ , qui respirait de façon rythmique. D'un côté sa chance le faisait combattre des monstres, la certitude de la mort, et l'occasionnel mage noir qui en avait après sa vie. De l'autre, cela lui avait permit de voir de nouvelles et formidables choses en compagnie de ces dangers, obtenir des amis qui étaient important pour lui, et… possiblement plus que ça.

Et, le fait que quelque chose qui avait hanté son passé était terminé était rassurant. Cela voulait dire qu'il n'était plus sous l'ombre de Tom, et que sa vie ne serait plus dictée par la simple existence de cet homme.

Oh, il y avait une possibilité que Tom n'était pas aussi mort qu'il le pensait personnellement. Personnellement, il pensait cela peu probable. Quel que soit la manière dont il était arrivé ici, cela voulait dire que Tom était _ici_ , pas dans le monde réel. Et comme il lui avait dit.

Immortel ? Pas dans _ce_ monde.

Et alors qu'il commençait à sombrer dans le sommeil, aidé par la chaleur de Keiko et le son de sa respiration, il sourit doucement.

Les choses se présentaient bien.

7 Janvier 2024 – Algade

« Je pensais, » Harry dit au groupe alors qu'ils se posaient pour un repas.

« J'espère que tu ne t'es pas trop fait mal, » dit Rain.

Harry renifla. « Mignon, Rain, » il répondit sarcastique. « Vraiment mignon. »

« Et puis, on n'a rien sentit brûlé. » Lux ajouta.

Harry lui lança un regard noir. « Est-ce que je peux en venir au fait ? » il demanda.

« Tu le peux, » dit Asuna.

Harry lâcha un soupire affligé. « Okay, celle-là je l'ai cherché. » dit-il. « En tout cas, Je pensais à plusieurs choses. Nous avons été un groupe depuis quelques temps, et malgré cela, il semble que notre relation de travail continuera. Donc, voici la chose. » il les regarda tous. « Nous savons que les choses deviennent plus compliqués, et continueront dans le futur à le devenir. »

« Viens en au fait, Harry. » dit Kirito. « Cela n'est rien de nouveau pour nous. »

Harry lui lança un regard. « Et bien alors, pour couper court, je pense que nous devrions formaliser notre groupe. » il dit.

Kirito cligna des yeux. « Formaliser ? » il demanda. « Tu veux dire.. ? »

Harry acquiesça.

Asuna laissa passer un petit son de ses lèvres pendant qu'elle y pensait, et hocha la tête. « C'est logique, » elle admit. « Bien que ce ne soit pas exactement nécessaire, il y a des bonus de soutien en étant dans une guilde, même une qui n'a que nous. Et puis, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que les nombreuses guildes principales commence à… insister pour que nous joignions une d'elle si nous ne faisons pas la notre, ou ne joignions pas une de celles existantes. »

« Pour vous, peut-être, » dit Kirito. « Mais moi ? Et bien… »

Harry le coupa. « Si ils sont toujours à dire ces conneries, alors ils ne valent ni notre temps ni notre attention. » dit-il. « Pas que beaucoup d'entre eux le font, et la moitié du temps ils nous incluent dedans. »

Kirito acquiesça, l'acceptant.

« Il y a aussi une autre bonne raison, du moins de mon point de vue, » Silica ajouta. « Considérant ce que Harry a obtenu le premier, vous savez que les Chevaliers du Sang snifferont autour le moment où ils le découvriront, ou suspecte même. Il n'y a aucun moyen qu'Hethcliff laisse cette sorte d'opportunité passer. »

Et c'était la vérité. En dehors de leur groupe, Argo et Gus, personne ne savait qu »il y avait quelqu'un avec une Capacité Unique en dehors de Heathcliff. Et ils savaient tous que c'était un point de fierté particulier de cette guilde. La seconde qu'il devient connu que quelqu'un d'autre en possède une, ils deviendraient très insistant pour que ce joueur signe pour les rejoindre, toutes les guildes le feraient, vraiment, mais les Chevaliers du Sang en particulier.

Après tout, si une autre guilde possède quelqu'un avec une Capacité unique, alors ce n'était pas aussi spéciale que ce que certains membres de cette guilde avait tendance à penser. Certains d'entre eux étaient d'une grave arrogance quand à ce fait.

Si le dit joueur était déjà dans une guilde, alors ils pourraient encourager cette personne à changer de guilde, mais seraient autrement incapable de faire quoique ce soit d'autre. Voler à une autre guilde était lourdement méprisé.

« Mais, quel en est-il au sujet de Rain et moi ? » Lux demanda. « Je veux dire, vous quatre je peux comprendre, mais nous deux… et bien, on est rien de spécial. »

« Je ne dirais pas cela, » Kirito dit sérieusement. « Vous nous avez toutes les deu accompagné depuis si longtemps, et vous restez à notre niveau. Les autres l'ont remarqué. »

« Et les mots dans les rues indiquent que vous gagnerez bientôt des titres, » ajouta Asuna.

Lux et Rain gagnèrent toutes les deux des expressions de surprises, et Harry pouvait comprendre pourquoi.

Titres, sobriquets, choses que les autres joueurs utilisaient pour parler d'un joueur… ces choses n'étaient pas distribuées à la légère. Ils étaient toujours descriptif de la personne, soit par leur accomplissements, un signe distinctif, quelque chose. Mais en avoir un te fais sortir du lot parmi les autres joueurs. Et cela pouvait être d'une bonne manière, une mauvaise, ou même parfois les deux.

Et maintenant, Rain et Lux pourrait se retrouver ajoutées à ce groupe exclusif.

Silica pointa Rain. « J'ai déjà entendu plusieurs joueurs commencer à parler de toi comme la Rain Sanglante, » dit-elle. « Considérant ce que tu portais à cette fête, et le fait que le rouge semble être ta couleur, cela te va bien. » elle pointa alors vers Lux. « Le tiens, de la rue, semble se référer à toi comme la Jouvencelle du Crépuscule. »

Harry opina. « Et ce n'est que le début, » dit-il. « Ce n'est pas garanti qu'ils resteront les mêmes, mais le fait que certains joueurs commencent à vous appeler par de tels noms signifie que vous commencez vraiment à vous démarquer des autres joueurs. » il sourit alors. « Bienvenu au club. Les heures sont longues, la paie est merdique, les boissons qui vont avec ont le goût de la pisse, et la nourriture a été utilisé pour empoisonner les mobs. »

« Vu que ce n'était pas Asuna qui cuisinait la nourriture, elle n'était bonne que pour des mobs, » dit Kirito.

« Et puis, nous donnons juste la boisson à Klein, il ne peut pas dire la différence, » Asuna ajouta.

« Et quant à la paye, C'est pour ça qu'on travaille de longues heures à tuer des mobs, nous gagnons plus comme ça. » Silica termina.

Ils partagèrent tous un rire devant cela.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? » Harry demanda lorsque le silence retomba.

 **1er Étage d'Aincrad, Palace de Fer Noir**

« Tu m'as appelé ici, Thinker ? » Argo demanda alors qu'elle entrait dans le bureau de l'homme qui dirigeait de SAO support network ou SSN. Elle remarqua que son second, et prétendue femme, Yulier, se tenait sur le côté.

L'homme leva les yeux vers l'informatrice et lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

Argo le fit et observa attentivement les deux. Quiconque regardait Thinker ne penserait pas qu'il correspondait à ce que beaucoup voient quand ils entendent le terme Chef de Guilde. Fin, élancé, et ressemblant plus à un salarié, il ne correspondait pas vraiment à l'idéal du rôle. Ses manières décontractée n'aidait pas non plus, mais il n'était pas le premier dirigeant qu'elle rencontrait qui était décontracté. Yulier, avec son apparence sévère, cheveux argentés qui indiquait un héritage youkai pour Argo, si ils étaient naturels, et des yeux bleu glace, donnait la sensation opposée. En regardant les deux, ceux qui ne s'y connaissent pas pensaient souvent qu'elle était celle en charge.

C'était intentionnel, Argo savait. Thinker était celui qui avait commencé à arranger la distribution des provisions dans la Ville du Commencement, et créé un réseau avec les joueurs pour s'assurer qu'un flux constant continue. Yulier, bien qu'aussi capable, s'assurait que les instructions de Thinker étaient suivies, et travaillait également avec Kibaou pour garder la paix sur les étages plus bas.

En étant aussi différents, et travaillant comme si c'était l'autre qui devrait faire le travail de l'autre, ils arrivaient à garder les autres déstabilisés. Cela avait été important très tôt dans le jeu, mais l'était moins maintenant. Même ainsi, le SSN était responsable de s'assurer de la sécurité et du bien-être de plus de trois milles cinq cent joueurs qui habitaient les plus bas niveaux, et le faisait avec une efficacité admirable.

Ces pensées passèrent son esprit rapidement et elle se concentra à nouveau sur les deux en face d'elle.

« Donc, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » elle demanda.

« Durant la dernière semaine, nous avons eu plus de soixante noms barrés sur le Monument de la Vie, » dit Thinker. « Tous les moyens de mort étaient conforme avec les PKs. »

« Soixante en une semaine ? » Argo demanda sous le choc. « Et par des PKs ? C'est… oh merde. » elle regarda Thinker. « Je pense que je pourrais avoir une idée du groupe responsable. »

« Nous savons qui ils sont, » dit Yulier. « Lind, du DDA a réussi à contrecarrer l'une de leur attaque et était capable de sauver quelques joueurs du groupe qui était attaqué. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi en colère. »

« Si il s'agit de qui je pense, tu comprendrais pourquoi il était en colère. » dit Argo. « Lui, Harry, et Silica se sont frotté à eux en Juin dernier. » elle leur envoya un sourire froid. « Et ce groupe en est ressortit pire, mais pas avant qu'ils ne tuent une douzaine de ses hommes avant le… Grand Final, j'imagine que l'on pourrait appeler ça. »

Thinker hocha la tête. Il avait entendu parler de cette confrontation, et le résultat final de cette dernière. Plus de vingt joueurs qui en attaquaient trois, et neuf de leurs membres tués alors que les trois qu'ils attaquaient survivaient, ce genre de nouvelles avaient tendance à faire le tour. Oh, il savait que deux des morts étaient à cause des renforts qui sont arrivés, mais les rumeurs avaient tendance à omettre ce fait.

« En tout cas, nous avons un nom pour le groupe, » il dit. « l'un des leur l'a dit alors qu'il se repliait face au groupe de Lind. »

« Et comment se nomme ce groupe ? » elle demanda, en se penchant en avant.

 **3ème Étage d'Aincrad, Zumfut**

« Et bien, ça fait un baille depuis la dernière fois qu'on était ici bas. » Kirito dit au groupe alors que la téléportation terminait.

« En effet, » dit Harry en regardant autour. « Et wow, cet endroit est juste… silencieux. »

Kirito comprenait ce que Harry voulait dire alors qu'il regardait également autour, mais il n'était pas surpris. En dehors de certains étages rares, le reste était plutôt manquant en terme de population.

« Et bien, nous ne sommes de toute manière pas ici pour faire du tourisme, » dit Asuna. « Allons-y et faisons la quête que nous devons faire. »

Il opinèrent tous et se dirigèrent vers l'arbre large qui était le bureau du maire et le bâtiment central d'administration de la ville.

##

« D'accord, donc pour l'instant nous avons fini par combattre des kobolds, des kobolds lourdement armés, kobolds à armure, kobolds nus, et… plus de kobolds. » Rain dit avec fatigue. « Combien en avons-nous combattu ? J'ai perdu le compte après la première soixantaine. »

« Je crois que ça c'est multiplié parce que notre niveau est aussi haut, » dit Kirito. « Aucune de mes sources ne m'a dit que c'était comme ça. »

Harry leur lança un regard sérieux. « Et la seconde où j'ai réussi à enflammer mon épée, vous avez tous commencé à m'utiliser pour faire des feux de joie de kobolds. » dit-il. « Et Pina a pensé que quelques-uns d'entre eux ferait un bon goûter, ce qui veut dire que nous avons un dragon malade sur les bras maintenant. »

Le dragon à plume, entendant son nom, lâcha un son qui ressemblait presque à un grommellement. Vu que son estomac était tendu et qu'elle était flasque dans les bras de Silica, il était clair que ce qu'elle avait mangé la rendait malade. Silica, pour tout ce qu'elle chouchoutait le dragon à plume, lui lançait un regard clairement indifférent.

Asuna secoua juste sa tête de fatigue. « Et bien, on a ce qu'on est venu chercher, » elle dit. « Retournons juste en ville, finir cette quête, et continuer le reste. »

Ils virent tous plusieurs kobolds apparaître de nul part et partagèrent un soupir alors qu'ils préparaient déjà leurs armes. Harry était complètement en accord avec le sentiment derrière celui-ci.

Ils étaient peut-être facile à tuer, mais le simple nombre devenait fatiguant.

##

Asuna claqua presque violemment ce qu'on leur demandait d'obtenir dans la quête, lançant au donneur de quête, et l'enregistreur de guilde, un regard brûlant. Le groupe avait eu un débat animé alors qu'ils retournaient en ville, discutant de choses telles que le nom de la guilde et qui serait officiellement celui en charge.

Le NPC examina l'objet et hocha la tête. « Tout semble être en ordre, » dit-il. Il sortit alors une feuille de parchemin… la Charte de Guilde. « Qui parmi vous dirigera cette guilde ? » il demanda, son discours devenant bien, bien, plus formel. « Celui qui le fera, avancez, déclarez-vous, et signez votre nom sur la charte. »

Asuna pointa un doigt vers elle. « Moi, Asuna, dirigerai cette guilde, » elle dit formellement, sachant qu'à cette étape de la formation, la formalité devait être suivie. Elle prit la plume offerte, et écrivit soigneusement son nom.

« Qui se tient comme témoins pour votre guilde, signant sa charte ? » l'enregistreur demanda alors. « Vus avez seulement besoin de quatre, mais plus sont acceptable. »

Elle regarda ses cinq compagnons alors qu'elle se rappelait la conversation qu'ils eurent sur le chemin du retour.

 _« Moi ?! » elle demanda choqué. « Vous voulez que je sois le chef de guilde ? »_

 _Harry acquiesça. « Et bien, au moins celle qui sera officiellement la chef, » dit-il. « Je pense que nous avons tous nos domaines où l'un de nous peut prendre les commandes. »_

 _Elle lui lança un regard scrutateur puis alors hocha la tête. « Je peux voir a, mais pourquoi ça doit être moi le visage publique ? »_

 _Silica renifla. « Car Kirito et Harry détestent être mis en avant, la moitié des lignes de front me voit toujours comme une mascotte, et ni Rain, ni Lux n'ont la réputation pour le faire, » elle dit sérieusement. « Aussi, j'ai vu même des Chevaliers du Sang sauter quand tu dis 'saute' auparavant. »_

 _« Elle marque un point, Asuna, » Kirito intervint._

 _Asuna soupira, sachant qu'ils marquaient tous un point. Elle regarda alors Rain et Lux. « Et qu'est-ce que vous deux en dites ? »_

 _Rain haussa les épaules. « Je ne voudrais de toute manière pas être en charge, » elle dit « Pointes-moi juste vers les mobs. »_

 _Lux hocha simplement la tête. « Ils ont bien un point. »_

 _« Alors d'accord, c'est bon. » grommela Asuna. « En tout cas, Hadrian, vu que c'était ton idée, tu choisis le nom. »_

 _Harry sourit. « J'ai une idée. »_

« Mes compagnons seront les témoins, » Asuna entonna formellement. Alors que l'enregistreur les regardait, chacun fit un pas en avant donna leur nom et de signer le document comme l'enregistre avait indiqué. La plupart donnèrent un regard ahuri vers la plume qu'ils devaient utiliser pour signer, et devait faire attention pour écrire avec l'instrument qui ne leur était pas familier. Elle remarqua que Harry donna un regard presque nostalgique à la plume qui lui était présentée avant de donné sa signature dans un grand geste.

« Les témoins se sont présentés et ont signé la charte, » l'enregistreur entonna. « Avez-vous un nom pour la guilde, pour que ses actes puissent être enregistré dans les annales de l'histoire ? Ou, est-ce qu'un des témoins est venu avec un nom, pour porter ses standard à travers Aincrad ? »

Asuna hocha la tête. « Un de ceux qui se tient présentement comme témoin en a parlé avec moi, et il sera celui qui nommera la guilde, portant son standard. » elle indiqua à Harry de s'avancer.

Harry s'avança et regarda l'enregistreur. « Moi, Hadrian, nommerai la guilde, pour porter ses standard dans tout Aincrad. » il dit.

« Alors nommez la guilde, » l'enregistreur dit. « Donnez son nom à la guilde, son titre, et écrivez-le dans la charte. Une fois fait, dites à voix haute le nom de la guilde pour qu'il soit entendu de vive voix. »

Harry hocha la tête et prit alors la plume. Il prit soin d'écrire le nom de la guilde et tendit la plume une fois cela fait à l'enregistreur. Il sembla ensuite remarquer quelque chose traverser son HUD avant de prendre une inspiration.

« J'ai, moi Hadrian, donné le nom à cette guilde. Cette guilde sera connue à travers Aincrad par son nom :

'Phénix d'acier' »

 **AN : Et voici qui conclut cet arc. Le prochain les perspectives du monde extérieur.**


	26. Interlude III

Perspectives depuis l'Extérieur

 **21 Juin 2023 – Angleterre, à bord du Poudlard Express**

Hermione regardait pensivement par la fenêtre. Elle ne voyait pas le paysage passer tandis que le train continuait sa route vers la station de King's Cross. Ce qu'elle avait vu la veille avait été un choc déplaisant pour elle, pour tout le monde vraiment.

Ils avaient pensé que ce serait plus dans le genre d'une simple confrontation et un argument, peut-être quelques coups échangés. Au lieu de cela, ils avaient regardé alors que Harry combattait en duel Lind d'une façon qui montrait clairement qu'il pouvait le terminer quand il le voulait, mais ne le faisait pas. C'était comme si il ne le prenait pas sérieusement. Non, comme si il ne le prenait que aussi sérieusement qu'il le devait pour éviter de tuer Lind.

Non, c'était ce qui était arrivé juste après quand Harry avait décidé que le combat était terminé qui l'ennuyait. Harry avait été si concentré sur la confrontation en face de lui qu'iln, et par extension eux, n'avait pas remarqué les deux joueurs tendant une embuscade à Silica. Quand Silica avait crié, tout le monde remarqua ce qui se passait.

Le moment où l'un d'eux bougea pour attaquer Silica une nouvelle fois, l'intention meurtrière derrière le geste était visible pour tous, Harry agit.

Un moment, il était trop loin pour y arriver à temps, l'instant suivant, il séparait le bras du joueur et sa tête de son corps. La pur brutalité de l'acte, et le fait que Harry avait tué quelqu'un si rapidement et froidement… tout les spectateurs furent stupéfié et silencieux.

Le combat qui suivit, et les associés de ce joueur qui sortirent de leur cachette, fut aussi confus qu'il fut violent. Ils l'avaient tous visé lui, Silica, et Lind avec l'intention de tuer, et Harry répondit de la même manière. Il n'y avait rien du Harry qu'ils connaissaient présent à cet instant, seulement quelqu'un qui bougeait et combattait avec une détermination sombre et létale.

Chaque coups délivrés étaient donnés avec un seul but. De faire à ses adversaires ce qu'ils voulaient lui faire en premier. Il avait tué trois personnes de plus dans ce combat, et le nombre d'attaquants qu'il avait envoyé voler, leur corps allant dans une direction, un bras ou une jambe allant dans une autre… et bien… elle avait perdu le compte.

Cela ne l'aurait pas surprise si certains s'étaient juste soignés avec un objet avant de retourner au combat, seulement pour avoir la même chose leur arriver encore, et encore, et encore.

Ça… ça n'était pas le Harry Potter qu'elle, n'importe qui vraiment, connaissait. Ce n'était pas le garçon timide avec qui elle était devenu amie, celui qui n'aimait pas sa célébrité. Ce n'était pas l'étudient un peu indifférent qui en faisait juste assez pour passer ses classes, était fou de Quidditch et de vol, et semblait avoir une insouciance totale pour sa propre sécurité qui le rendait si stéréo-typiquement un Gryffondor. Dans d'autres mots, le Harry qui avait disparu, celui qu'ils avaient regardés dans SAO.

Jusqu'à hier.

Le Harry qu'elle avait vu dans cet enregistrement, celui qui avait combattu avec une furie si froide et mortelle, était aussi différent du Harry qu'elle connaissait qu'il pouvait l'être, tout en étant le même. Comme si il était capable d'activer et désactiver cet aspect de lui-même. Ou, peut-être, il l'avait toujours eut, mais l'avait gardé fermement pour lui-même.

Dès que le combat se termina et qu'il vit qu'ils étaient relativement en sécurité, il alla jeter un œil sur l'état des autres, s'assurant qu'ils allaient bien, aidant Silica à se reprendre après qu'elle est craquée, et d'une manière ou d'une autre résoudre les choses avec Lind, qui avait survécu à tout cela, après.

Mais elle pouvait le dire maintenant, il changeait. Et elle ne savait pas quoi en penser. Le fait que Ron n'était absolument pas surpris quand elle lui en avait parlé la laissait également perplexe.

« Tu ne l'a pas vu sortir de la Chambre avec plus de son sang sur lui que ce qui est bon, et portant une épée avec laquelle il avait tué un basilic, » il lui dit simplement. « Même comme ça, tu aurais du réaliser qu'une fois que les baguettes sont sorties et que les sorts sont jetés, il ne recule ou hésite jamais, il combat. Nous savons que l'incident avec la Pierre lui a donné des cauchemars pendant des mois, et bien qu'il n'est jamais été dans les détails, ce n'est pas difficile de voir pourquoi. Plus maintenant du moins. »

Et bien que cela ait mis certaines choses en perspective, cela ne l'aidait pas à réconcilier les deux images qu'elle avait maintenant du même garçon.

 **Poudlard, Quartier de Rogue**

Severus regardait pensivement le verre de Whiskey PurFeu devant lui alors qu'il considérait ce qu'il avait regardé la veille. Son opinion de Harry Potter était bien connu parmi les étudiants et la faculté, mais les actes du garçon pendant cette vue étaient complètement contraire à toute attente.

Ce n'était pas comme les événements en Mars, durant lequel le garçon avait réuni un groupe et les avait guidé dans une mission de secours avec seulement le plus simple des plans. C'était si typiquement gryffondor, et le fait que cela avait tué cinq personnes, en plus des douze qu'ils n'avaient pas réussis à sauver, cela il considérait juste comme le garçon.

Agissant toujours sans un regard quand au conséquences.

C'était injuste de sa part, il le savait. Il savait qu'il superposait sa perception et sa haine de James Potter sur le garçon, forçant les fautes du père sur le fils. Mais c'était ce qui lui permettait d'ignorer la partie du garçon qui lui faisait mal de voir. La partie du garçon qui rendait clair qu'il n'était pas seulement le fils de James Potter, mais aussi celui de Lily Evans.

Mais ce qu'il avait vu hier, ce n'était pas James Potter qu'il avait vu dans le garçon. James Potter était toujours quelqu'un qui fanfaronnait, qui se donnait en spectacle. L'homme était capable de se battre, mais il y avait toujours cette tendance à fanfaronner dans ses actions.

Il n'y avait rien de cela chez les actions de Harry Potter ce jour-là. Pas lorsqu'il avait fait face à ce joueur avec qui il avait des problèmes, et certainement pas quand les choses étaient devenues dangereusement mortelles. Et la seconde où il avait vu qu'il y avait des choses qui essayaient de le tuer et ceux qui lui sont important, tout vestige de James Potter quittèrent le garçon.

Et il y avait également peu de trace de Lily. Lily pouvait être dangereuse quand elle se sentait protectrice, même mortelle si besoin était, comme plusieurs de ses pairs Mangemorts l'auront appris. Mais aller directement pour tuer, attaquer avec l'intention d'estropier, ce n'était pas elle. Ce n'était pas elle qu'il voyait dans le garçon cette fois là.

C'était son grand-père, Harold Evans qu'il avait vu dans le garçon. L'ancien commando SAS qui avait servit l'Irlande en faisant face contre le Provisionnel IRA, et également d'autres parties du monde avant de se poser pour se marier. L'homme qui avait battu Tobias Rogue, le père de Severus, très violemment la seconde qu'il avait appris l'existence de l'abus envers sa femme et son fils avant d'emmener l'homme à la police.

L'homme qui avait tué trois des cinq Mangemorts envoyés pour le tuer, lui et sa femme, pour envoyer un message à une Lily Potter nouvellement mariée. L'homme qui l'avait fait en utilisant tout ce qu'il pouvait attraper, que ce soit un couteau, une pièce de meuble, ou simplement en brisant la nuque de son attaquant.

C'était de voir Harry tuer quatre personnes et retirer des membres en plein combat qui le lui avait montré. C'était l'efficacité froide de ses mouvements, le pur pragmatisme impitoyable de tout cela. Et cela l'avait fait réalisé que sous cet extérieur, il y avait un dragon qui dormait légèrement.

Il bu le verre de whisky Pur Feu et continua de penser à ce qu'il avait vu.

 **22 Juin 2023 – Kawagoe, Résidence Kirigaya**

Suguha restait allongée dans son lit pensivement, essayant de réfléchir. Elle avait entendu parler de l'événement quelques jours plus tôt, et l'avait même regardé avant que les données ne soient supprimées du système, et essayait toujours d'accepter ce que son frère avait fait. La plupart de l'événement, elle pouvait comprendre, et même approuver, mais en même temps, il y avait un détail en particulier qu'elle avait des difficultés à accepter.

Kazuto avait tué. C'était si contraire à son caractère qu'elle ne voulait pas y croire.

Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas dénier ce qu'il avait fait pour défendre quelqu'un d'autre. C'était suffisamment mauvais, mais le fait que celui qu'il était allé aider avait tué plusieurs de ses agresseurs lui-même, plutôt que d'avoir lui-même été attaqué, semblait rendre le fait pire. Que Hadrian, celui que Kazuto était allé aidé était également plus capable de s'occuper des choses était également choquant.

Mais quand même, son frère avait tué.

Cela avait été soudain, une attaque contré, il semblerait, instinctivement, avec un coup qui se trouvait être fatal. Elle ne savait même pas si il s'en était rendu compte à ce moment-là, mais il était clair qu'il l'avait réalisé une fois le combat terminé.

 _Kazuto_ , pensa-t-elle. _Qu'est-ce que cet endroit est en train de te faire ?_

Elle ne savait pas quoi penser, ou même ressentir. Devrait-elle se sentir triste pour son frère pour ce qu'il venait de traverser ? Devrait-elle le haïr pour ce qu'il avait fait ? Devrait-elle haïr ceux qu'il était allé aider ? Elle ne savait vraiment pas.

Et elle détestait le fait qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

 **23 Juin 2023 – Manoir des Greengrass**

Daphné Greengrass gardait une expression polie sur son visage alors qu'elle regardait le patriarche de la famille Malfoy, qui avait demandé sa présence. L'absence de Draco indiquait que ce n'était pas à propos de quelque chose d'aussi archaïque et désuet qu'un mariage arrangé, comme leur deux familles n'étaient en rien enclin à former d'alliance l'un avec l'autre, donc elle ne pouvait penser qu'à une seule raison.

Il était à la pêche aux informations sur Harry Potter. Dans quel but, elle ne le savait pas. Et en toute honnêteté, ce n'était pas ses affaires. C'était une dure vérité, mais c'était comme ça que les choses étaient. Elle avait dit à Granger que si on l'interrogeait sur ce qu'elle avait vu, elle en parlerait franchement, ne cachant rien.

La Né-Moldue n'était pas d'accord avec ce regard sur les choses, mais la fille était ignorante sur beaucoup d'aspect de la culture du monde magique et de la politique familiale. Spécialement les parties qui n'étaient pas écrites, car on s'attendait à ce que la famille les enseigne à leurs enfants.

« Lord Malfoy, » dit-elle poliment.

« Miss Greengrass, » répondit Lucius, hochant sa tête vers elle. « Je n'ai aucun doute que vous êtes déjà au courant du pourquoi de ma présence ici. »

Elle regarda son père, qui se trouvait dans la pièce, et vit l'expression légèrement désolé sur son visage et hocha la tête. « Vous êtes là pour des informations sur Harry Potter, » elle dit calmement. « Spécifiquement en regard des événements qui se sont produits il y a trois jours. »

« En effet, » Lucius dit avec un hochement de tête. « Pas les détails spécifiques, le Directeur nous permet, ceux dans le Conseil d'Administration pour voir l'enregistrement plus tard aujourd'hui avant que cela n'aille au Ministère. Ce que je veux, c'est votre impression des choses. »

Daphné hocha poliment la tête. « Alors, je vais commencer en disant qu'il a agit en légitime défense, et en la défense de quelqu'un d'autre, » elle dit. « Il y a la possibilité qu'il ait fait usage de magie, transplanage pour être précis, mais de ce que j'ai vu dans les enregistrements, les témoins penseront sûrement que c'était à cause de quelque chose d'autre. Le terme plus spécifique est bug, ce qui veut dire qu'une partie du jeu ne fonctionnait pas exactement comme celui qui l'a fait le voulait, ou que c'était quelque chose auquel il n'avait pas pensé. »

Lucius hocha la tête. « Et vous pensez que tout moldu témoin de l'événement le penserait ? »

Daphné opina. « Oui. » elle répondit. « Il y a la possibilité que sa compagne, Silica, réalise différemment. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il y a quelques indices qu'elle pourrait être au courant. Une autre serait la joueuse Argo, qui opère en tant qu'informatrice. »

« Oh ? »

« Silica, vrai nom : Keiko Ayano. » Le père de Daphné dit. « Elle est la petite-fille d'un Trésor National Vivant, Ranma Saotomé, grand-maître d'un style de combat plutôt ésotérique, et quelqu'un qui est sous une malédiction de Jusenkyo. » Quand Lucius le regarda, il haussa les épaules. « J'ai quelque contacts de travail au Japon, et ma famille fournit certaines chose au Clan Shiba en particulier, donc j'ai envoyé un demande pour toute information qu'ils voulaient bien m'envoyer.

« Et cette Argo ? » Lucius demanda.

« La seule information que j'ai est que son vrai nom est Mizore Yasaka, et qu'elle étudie à Mahoutokoro. » l'homme dit. « Après une recherche plus en profondeur, on m'a poliment, mais fermement dit de laisser tomber par des membres du Consulat Magique Japonais. Qui qu'elle soit, elle est plutôt haute dans leur société. »

Lucius fronça les sourcils. « Yasaka, » il dit pensivement. « J'ai entendu ce nom de famille quelque part auparavant. Peu importe. » il retourna son attention vers Daphné. « Quelles sont vos perceptions de l'état d'esprit de Mr Potter, Miss Greengrass ? »

Daphné fredonna pensivement avant de parler. « Il a seulement utilisé la force létale à cause des circonstances, » dit-elle. « Pendant la suite des événements directs, il était clair qu'il n'était pas heureux de l'avoir fait, mais il était également remarquablement composé. Sachant que sa compagne avait une une bref crise émotionnelle en réponse au personnes essayant de la tuer, et le fait qu'elle avait tué un de ses agresseurs, c'était probablement pour elle. »

Lucius hocha la tête. « Mes remerciements pour m'avoir donné vos impressions, Miss Greengrass, » dit-il. Il opina alors vers son père et elle. « Maintenant, si cela ne vous dérange pas, je dois m'en aller, Bonne journée. »

 **Manoir des Malfoy**

Lucius s'assit dans son étude et pensa aux impressions que lui avait donné Miss Greengrass, ainsi que ce qu'il avait vu lors de l'enregistrement.

Même avec les mots de Miss Greengrass traversant son esprit, il se trouva surpris par la rapidité avec laquelle le garçon était passé d'un Gryffondor typique qui chargeait simplement, sans penser aux conséquences, à un soldat froid et efficient. Cela lui avait donné l'impression d'un Auror vétéran du temps où le Seigneur des Ténèbres terrorisait la communauté magique. Quelqu'un entreprenant une tache sombre, et qui le faisait.

C'était très différent de la perception publique du Survivant. La perception publique l'aurait comme une figure sainte que n'utiliserait jamais la force pour tuer, et sauvait quand même le monde. Idiots idéalistes, mais la plupart des sorciers et sorcières étaient habitués à avoir un moyen tout près pour se défendre de manière non-létale.

Cette perception voulait aussi dire que pour la masse, leurs héros étaient des saints, dont les mains ne seraient jamais tachées de sang. Qui pourrait marche sur un champ de bataille et gagner, malgré cela. Comment ? Qui s'en souciait ?! C'est un héro pour vous. Il est le Chevalier en Armure !

Lucius n'était pas si idéaliste. Il savait que les chevaliers étaient des guerriers, leur métier était la violence et de tuer. Si ce n'était pas nécessaire, alors ils ne le faisaient pas. La façon dont le garçon s'était occupé de ce joueur le montrait. Mais la seconde où il l'avait fait… il marcherait sur ce champ de bataille avec une armure brillante, et en ressortirait avec son épée et armure écarlate.

Il devra s'assurer que ce garçon… non, jeune homme, reste au Japon le plus longtemps qu'il est pratique. Le jeune homme qui retournerait de cette épreuve, tant qu'il survit, sera très différent du garçon qui l'avait commencé. Aussi différent que la réalité du garçon l'était des histoires parlant de lui.

Il devra également mettre en place ses plans pour s'éloigner de toute connexion qu'il avait avec certaines personnes dans le Ministère. Cela leurs donnerait une chance bien trop grande pour ne pas en profiter.

 **24 Juin 2023, Londres, Ministère de la Magie**

Albus retint un soupire alors qu'il écoutait les protestations de ceux dans la chambre du Magenmagot. Il savait que de rendre ceci publique serait comme mettre le Kneazle dans le poulailler, mais il savait aussi que cela devait être fait. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de maintenir ce qui s'était passé secret.

Et puis ce n'était pas comme si le fait que Poudlard avait un moyen de regarder les activités d'Harry, si bien après les fait, était un secret. Les étudient qui étaient impliqués dans l'observation, donnant leurs points de vue, leurs analyses… ils en auraient parler avec leurs familles, indépendamment de ce qu'il essayait de faire.

La seule raison pour laquelle le Ministère restait hors de cela… il avait Lucius à remercier pour cette petite faveur. L'homme ne voulait clairement pas que les suspicions sur sa participation évoluent en certitude, et c'était une possibilité, malgré le fait que Harry était resté silencieux sur le sujet de la magie et de comment il était arrivé dans cette situation.

Albus avait déjà offert sa propre explication, pas seulement sur ce qui s'était produit, mais aussi sur la façon dont ceux à l'intérieur le verrait. Cela avait calmé un peu les hurlements. Même ceux qui étaient souvent en désaccord avec lui sur beaucoup de choses prenaient toujours ses mots sérieusement et les considéraient. Si il disait que ceux qui avaient vu ce que Harry avait fait rationaliserait l'acte, alors il avait probablement raison.

Pas garanti, mais probablement.

C'était assez pour beaucoup, mais il y en avait toujours beaucoup proclamant que le garçon devrait être ramené en Angleterre et au damne les conséquences et le risque sur la vie du garçon, pour qu'il puisse faire face à la justice pour avoir violer l'Engagement au Secret. Sans surprise pour lui, beaucoup d'entre eux étaient ceux qui avait soutenu Tom, ouvertement ou non. D'autres, comme Dolores Ombrage, voyaient Harry comme une menace potentielle à leur position, ou la position de quelqu'un à qui ils étaient loyales.

Bien sûr, certains d'entre eux étaient simplement des personnes odieuses au plus profond d'eux-mêmes, qui n'en avait _rien à faire_ des conséquences.

Ce qui le surpris, bien que cela n'aurait pas dû, était comment Lucius était fermement _contre_ l'acte de ramener le garçon du Japon, et il avait offert un argument plutôt convaincant.

Harry était sous la protection des Wainwrights, et bien qu'ils ne seraient pas capable de combattre le Minstère et gagner, il seraient quand même pleinement capable de l'endommager sérieusement. Il valait mieux attendre et observer, plutôt que de déranger ce chaudron particulier. Aussi, il y avait la possibilité que cela attire l'attention des autres, ce qui endommagerait leur soutient international, déjà sur terrain instable, encore plus.

Alors il regarda, sa partie fait, alors que le Magenmagot arguait, criait, et faisaient basiquement semblant de faire quelque chose. Tout ce qui avait besoin d'être dit et fait, toute décision qui avait besoin d'être fait, elles avaient toutes été prises derrière des portes closes de toute façon.

Et il remarqua Lucius passer quelque chose à quelqu'un au sein du groupe plus neutre traditionnel, un qui n'était pas dans le camp politique de l'homme, et se demanda ce qui était sur le point d'arriver. Il regarda alors que Richard Greengrass lisait ce qui avait été passé, quelque feuilles de parchemins il semblait, et lança alors un regard vers Lucius avant de se lever.

Il attendit pour la Chambre de se taire, et regarda tout autour.

« Mesdames et Messieurs du Magenmagot, » dit-il. « J'aurais peut-être dû en parler avant ce sujet, mais je pensait que le sujet de ce que Mr Potter avait fait aurait été proprement résolu maintenant, et d'une manière approprié à cette chambre. Cependant, certaines choses ont été amené à mon attention... »

Il dit alors une histoire sur certaines choses qui étaient apparues pendant qu'il faisait une inspection de routine dans certain dossiers du Ministère. Uniquement dans le but de garder un œil sur ce qui se passait, quand il avait trouvé certaines irrégularités. Dossiers mal placés, mauvaise attribution des fonds, actions qui n'avaient pas été sanctionnés par les voies légales appropriées… et tout cela pointant vers les actions de la Sous-Secrétaire d'État du Ministre.

Et, alors que le Magenmagot explosait, Albus resta assis et apprécia le spectacle.

 _Oh, bien joué Lucius_ , pensa-t-il. _Ton père serait heureux de voir une telle manœuvre._

Dolores avait été une alliée occasionnelle de l'homme, mais il était clair qu'elle était devenue un handicap pour lui. De plus, elle était une influence toxique sur Cornelius, et malgré le manque de connexion direct avec lui, c'était probablement quelque chose qu'il avait planifié des mois auparavant.

Albus ne doutait pas non plus que tout ce que cette investigation avait révélé serait trouvé tel quel. Lucius avait soit ses faits droits, ou avait fait attention de bien les planter avec de l'aide. Il n'aurait même pas eu besoin d'acheter, menacer, ou faire chanter quelqu'un pour cela : si il avait fait savoir ce qu'il faisait, plus de la moitié du Ministère aurait frappé à sa porte et se serait porté volontaire pour le faire.

Dolores était aussi haït que cela dans les rangs du Ministère.

 **30 Juin 2023 – Setagaya, Planque des Wainwright**

Richard lisait les rapports du comment allaient leurs efforts pour contrôler tout dommage en réponse aux actions de son protégé. Sans surprise, beaucoup dans le publique étaient compréhensif de ses actions. Bizarrement, ils ne le condamnaient pas pour cela, ou du moins pas ouvertement. Ce qu'ils pouvaient penser dans leur propre esprit pouvait, et était probablement, très différent de ce qu'ils exprimaient en publique.

Il pouvait l'accepter. Il savait que les Japonais ne prenaient pas bien à l'idée de quelqu'un en dehors de ceux qui maintiennent l'ordre ou les militaires, et seulement dans le cadre de leur devoir, utilisant la force létal la plupart du temps. Au moins, les secteurs où la population Japonaise respecte la loi ne le faisait pas. Les secteurs moins respectueux pouvait être une toute autre histoire.

Il prit un rapport qui contenait les information qu'ils avaient réussi à trouver sur l'un de ceux tué ce jour-là. Johnny Black, ou comme il était connu dans le monde réel, Atsushi Kanamoto.

 _Nom : Atsushi Kanamoto_

 _Age : 19_

 _Occupation : Criminel endurci_

 _Famille : Aucune_

 _Statut : Décédé, tué par Harry Potter_

 _Mr Kanamoto à un casier judiciaire datant de tôt dans son adolescence, ayant été à plusieurs reprises suspecté de cambriolage, vol, agression, braquage, et trois meurtres avant SAO. Cependant, il avait toujours été capable de couvrir suffisamment ses traces pour dévier la suspicion sur d'autres, fréquemment ses propres associés. Malgré sa carrière apparente de criminel il n'est affilié à aucune organisation Yakuza, bien qu'ils le connaisse. En même temps, il faisait toujours attention de ne pas trop attirer leur attention, et se retirait régulièrement de ce qu'il faisait si un Yakuza faisait du bruit sur ses opérations._

 _Ses actions dans SAO montrait une tournure similaire, si plus violente. Les informations récupérés des données enregistrées montrait qu'il était régulièrement engagé dans des meurtre, torture, et viol, simplement car il le pouvait. Son associé, Xaxa aux yeux Rouge montrait des tendances sadiques similaires, mais avec un self-control plus démontré._

 _Même si il était toujours vivant, il ne serait pas utilisable. Son histoire criminelle et ses actions dans SAO laissaient entrevoir des tendances hautement sociopathique, tendances que SAO avait sûrement exacerbé comme il n'avait plus à maintenir une image de comportement civilisé._

Il y avait des dossiers similaires sur certains des joueurs impliqués, mais l'information était basée plus sur ce qu'ils pouvaient obtenir par les moyens légaux. Il avait remercié Miss Tendo pour sa propre assistance à ce sujet, comme sa propre petite-nièce avait été tirée dans ce pétrin, donc elle avait un intérêt à les aider à contrôler les dommages. En même temps, il se fit une note dans sa tête de ne pas se la mettre sur le dos.

Elle n'était peut-être pas Eden Blake, à la tête d'Aladdin, le Département de Magie et le département des opérations spéciale et d'intelligence de l'Arcane, mais cette femme avait l'incroyable capacité de dénicher les informations. Le fait que les contacts Yakuza des Wainwrights l'avaient averti de ne pas faire d'elle une ennemie n'avait que renforcé cela.

« Mr. Wainwright. »

« Parlez du diable, et il apparaît, » Richard soupira.

L'homme devant lui retira ses lunettes de soleil, des yeux sombre et perçant rencontrèrent les siens.

« Mr Wainwright, mon beau-fils est dans SAO, et il y a une chance qu'il entrera en contact avec votre protégé. Quand cela arrivera cela ouvrira une toute autre boite de Pandore. » dit l'homme.

Richard grommela. « Je m'attendais à ce que vous et votre femme vous intéressiez à cela de toute façon, Mr kaz. » il dit. « Bien que je doit admettre, j'espérais que cela arrive plus tard, si cela arrivait. »

Luke Kaz lui sourit, et la peau sombre de l'homme faisait ressortir ses dents blanche encore plus dans la pièce peu éclairée. « Si seulement vous saviez. Ms. Ayano est peut-être la petite-fille du Trésor National Vivant, Ranma Saotomé, mais il y a maintenant quelqu'un d'autre qui remarquera la présence de Mr Potter à l'intérieur, la marraine de mon fils, pour être précis. Voulez-vous essayer de deviner de qui il s'agit ? »

« Quelqu'un d'important dans la communauté Magique Japonaise, non ? » soupira Richard.

« Kaoru Shiba. »

Richard se figea, rencontrant le regard de l'homme souriant. « La dirigeante des chasseurs de démons de l'Empereur ? » il demanda. Devant le hochement de tête joyeux de Mr Kaz, il mit son visage dans ses mains. « Et voilà la suite des problème pour lequel je m'inquiétais depuis que toute cette histoire a commencé. Et vous êtes en train de me dire que sa mort ne ramènerai non pas un, ni deux, mais au moins trois gouvernements magique sur nous ? »

« Je sais que cela n'aidera pas, mais la mère de Lady kaoru était une amie chère des Potters via les grand-parents de Mr Potter, qui ont fondé plusieurs travaux runiques qui aident à protéger Tokyo des forces surnaturelles. » Mr Kaz dit avec une allégresse malicieuse visible. « Et Lady Kaoru est restée en contact avec eux, ainsi que James et Lily. Spécialement avec Lily, qui l'a rencontré quand elle s'est marié avec James. Les deux ont apparemment sympathisé dû aux intérêts de Lily. »

À ce point, Richard laissa juste échapper un gémissement de supplice alors qu'il posait sa tête sur son bureau un petit peu. « Je n'aurai jamais dû prendre ce job. » il marmonna.

« Vous auriez dû faire vos recherche avant de prendre ce job, Mr Wainwright. » vint la réponse peu compatissante. « Je ne demanderai pas qui vous a employé, vous êtes pointilleux quand à la protection de la confidentialité de vos clients, et je peux le respecter. Mais toute cette chose n'est pas de votre niveau habituel. Pas aussi… minutieux, si je puis dire. »

 **Complexe des Shiba, Location impossible à discerner – Tokyo**

Ami Blake, née Anderson, supprima la forte envie de remercie le serviteur habillé de noir qui lui avait servit du thé frais ? Ils le prenaient apparemment comme un reproche, comme le fils adoptif de Kaoru, Takeru, lui avait expliqué.

Il était peut-être plus vieux de cinq ans que sa mère adoptive, mais la dix-neuvième tête des Shiba montrait tout la déférence due à la dix-huitième.

« C'est nul, » Serena marmonna à côté d'elle.

Ami se tourna vers son amie- sa première vraie amie, vraiment, et sourit. « Tu l'as déjà dit. »

« C'est la vérité, » Serena Knecht, surnommé affectueusement 'Lapin' par ses amies, et connue dans certains cercles dans le Japon comme Tsuki no Serena, répondit platement. Regardant les deux, quelqu'un devinerait les ancêtres japonais de Ami, ou du moins les racines Asiatiques, mais Serena, comme le disait Lita, « Jenny Bealed ». Cheveux blonds, yeux bleus, et qui a grandit en mangeant des pizza et des dango en partie égale à Seattle.

Là aussi, la lignée japonaise de Serena était bien plus loin que celle de Ami, son arrière grand-mère venant en Amérique comme une femme de guerre après la Guerre. Une personne observatrice pouvait le voir, mais l'héritage Germano-Américain de Serena ressortait fortement, donc beaucoup trouvait souvent difficile de comprendre comment elle pouvait dire être de descendance Japonaise.

Les deux baissèrent leurs yeux vers la forme de August Blake. Bien que pas le 'beef cake' (cela avait été le terme de Raye) qu'est son frère aîné, Kevin, August était un homme en extrêmement bonne condition et incroyablement actif. Maintenant, après des mois dans SAO, il paraissait… diminué.

« Avez-vous entendu ? » Ami demanda, fronçant les sourcils.

« Le truc sur le Garçon-qui-à-Survécu ? » Serena répondit, et quand son amie hocha la tête en soupirant. « Jamais bon quand ils mettent des traits d'union, » le fait qu'elle ait elle-même plusieurs titres était poliment ignoré.

« Au moins ton surnom par défaut n'en a pas, » Ami nota avec un léger sourire.

« Princesse de la Lune, » Serena maugréa, « cela me fait ressembler à une magical girl sortit d'un anime. Je ne suis pas une princesse, malgré tout ce que Kaguya peut dire. »

« Elle t'a adopté dans son clan, te nommant son héritière, » dit Ami.

« C'est toujours mieux que ce qu'ils nous appellent, » une nouvelle voix nota avec sérieux.

La femme au cheveux noir qui entra pour les rejoindre avait une dignité calme. Si les filles de directeur de grandes entreprises des jours modernes étaient données le titre de 'Oujou-sama', Lady Kaoru Shiba était le modèle classique sur qui elles se basaient. Elle sembla heureuse lorsqu'elle se retinrent à juste un hochement de tête respectueux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous appellent, Milady ? » demanda Ami.

« Vous êtes familières avec la Franchise Super Sentai de Toei ? » Kaoru demanda.

« Oh, » grimaça Serena. « ils ont un joli petit nom pour vous ? »

« Nous sommes le Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. Les étudiants de Mako de l'Académie Impériale l'appelle Shinken Pink, » Kaoru nota avec un sourire narquois.

« Shinken... » Serena répéta. « Oh, donc, comme une lame prête au combat. »

« Apparemment, ils sont très déçu qu'elle n'a pas de transformation. » dit Kaoru. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le jeune homme portant un Nerve Gear et attaché à l'assistance respiratoire devant eux. « De toute les façons pour que l'un de mes garçons rencontre possiblement le garçon de Lily… » elle secoua sa tête, et c'était si posé et désinvolte que cela ne laissait aucun doute à son éducation. « J'aurai espérer que ce… jeu que Kayaba a installé se serait terminé avant qu'ils ne se rencontre dedans. »

« Luke a mentionné qu'il planifiait d'avoir deux mots avec certaines personnes sur le comment Potter s'est retrouvé là dedans, » Ami dit, et eu la réalisation soudaine que à moins que quelqu'un ne parle, elle fixait l'homme allongé devant eux.

« J'espère que votre beau-père exprime une mesure du dédain que nous ressentons envers la situation, » Kaoru dit d'un air pincé. « Ils auraient dû réaliser à l'installation que tous nombre de variable ne faisait pas de SAO un endroit idéal pour cacher quelqu'un, ou pour que quelqu'un se cache. Et ceci, avant de prendre en compte que aucun de ces joueurs ne pense ou même ne sait qu'ils peuvent être observé dehors. Alladin et le Bureau d'Arcan du Canada a offert instantanément d'aider le Ministère de Shugenja une fois qu'ils ont découvert que quelques uns de leurs citoyens se trouvaient pégés dedans. Ceci, juste du côté magique, les gouvernements principaux se sont également avancés. » elle renifla. « Bien que j'ai entendu dire que la Downing Streat est plutôt… peu impressionnée par le Ministère Anglais, et la presse internationale magique s'en donne à cœur joie sur 'la Folie de Fudge'. Là aussi, le Ministre Fudge n'est pas fait pour être un leader. Un administrateur compétent et un bureaucrate ? Possible, un jour, il l'était. Mais il n'est pas un leader. »

« Sont-ils… si coupé du reste du monde ? » demanda Serena.

« Pas vraiment, non. Ils sont au courent des choses, quelques amis Anglais étaient ceux qui m'ont alerté du Boom du Smartphone Coréen quelques années auparavant, après tout. Quand même, ceux qui payent actuellement sérieusement attention à ce qui se passe dans le monde mondain sont une minorité. » Kaoru dit. « Le problème est que en Angleterre… je pense que le seul autre pays où les sorciers agissent comme ayant un monde entièrement différent si fermement est la Chine. Pour beaucoup des hauts gradés du gouvernement, être vu comme intéressé par les choses 'moldues' est vu comme répugnant. »

« J'ai une fois parlé avec leur Directeur de Relation Moldu, son titre officiel montre clairement que le Ministère voit principalement son travail comme étant de garder la magie hors des mains des mondains. Il se fait critiqué pour s'intéresser au fonctionnement de l'électricité, les moteurs, et d'autres choses modernes. Et c'est son _travail_. »

Ami grimaça en entendant ceci. « Ils ont mit quelqu'un d'ignorant de ces choses en charge d'un tel bureau ? » elle demanda.

« Il essaye au moins d'apprendre, ce qui est mieux que son prédécesseur de ce que j'ai entendu. » nota Kaoru. « Ami, tu essaye d'obtenir un doctorat de médecine et un certificat de Soigneur, » elle dit ensuite avec un soupire. « et si tu essayais de simplement aider avec ces qualifications à leur Sainte Mangouste, tu serais probablement bloqué avec ces qualification, selon le soigneur ou le département. La Deuxième Guerre Mondiale a été un réveil pour tellement de gouvernements magiques, même eux, mais ils sont plus intrinsèquement conservateur. Ce qu'ils ont fonctionne suffisamment bien, et suffit à leurs besoins. Donc pourquoi y verraient-ils un besoin d'adopter quelque chose de nouveau ? »

« Et dire qu'ils ont eu la première femme en tête du gouvernement magique, » Ami soupira.

« C'était avant notre temps, mais Margaret Tatcher était également conservatrice, » Kaoru rappela, un soupçon de reproche dans sa voix. « Aussi ne confond pas conservatisme pour les valeurs traditionnelles dont certains mondains nous rabâche les oreilles, spécialement aux Etats-Unis. La magie a tendance à être un égalisateur de beaucoup de façons, et aucun sorcier Européen est assez stupide pour penser qu'une sorcière est moins que capable. » elle eu un sourire en coins. « Ceux qui le pense, ont tendance à se faire battre inconscient par leur propre testicules ou colonne vertébrale utilisés sur leur crâne comme batte de baseball. »

« ...Ouais, j'opine mais tout ça, » Serena balança une main au dessus de sa tête et siffla. « C'est basiquement pour dire qu'ils sont des imbéciles d'une manière qu'ils n'aident pas beaucoup Potter. Et les sorcières Anglaise peuvent être extrêmes également. »

« Et je trouve juste cela difficile de vraiment m'y intéresser, » Ami se retrouva à dire désintéressée. Sa main posée sur son ventre rond. « Gus ne sera pas là quand notre enfant verra le jour car un salaud a décidé qu'il voulait être une sorte de roi-dieu. »

Kaoru prit sa main. « Ami. Tu l'as vu. Chaque pas, chaque combat, chaque petite information qu'il obtient est une façon pour lui de te rejoindre. »

« Il ne devrait pas avoir à combattre pour être ici, » Ami dit, un peu d'amertume dans la voix. « Sa vie ne devrait pas avoir à s'arrêter... »

« Quand quelqu'un est si égoïste qu'il décide pour tout le monde leur bénéfice personnels… c'est comme ça qu'on sait qu'il est mauvais. » Serena prit conscience de leur regard. « Je… j'ai encore fais le truc profond, c'est ça ? »

Elle furent distraites par l'entrée soudaine de leur amie, Raye Mendez.

« Les gars, » elle dit, son accent plus fort que d'habitude. « J'ai de mauvaise nouvelles. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Serena demanda.

« Cet _hijo de puta_ de Cassals, » elle commença. « Il est toujours vivant… et il est dans SAO. »

 **3 Juillet 2023 – Terminal de Portoloin, Aéroport International de Narita**

Sirius essaya de se débarrasser des effets secondaires du portoloin international, et se fit la promesse, pour la quatrième fois aujourd'hui, de prendre un avion la prochaine fois qu'il voulait voyager à l'autre bout du monde. Les Portoloins étaient bien pour de courtes distances, mais aller d'un côté à l'autre du monde signifiait en prendre plusieurs, ce qui poussait souvent les limites de la personne qui les faisait, ainsi que celui qui les utilise, à bout.

Les portoloins étaient peut-être plus rapides que les avions, mais utilisé successivement et rapidement, et même le sorcier avec un constitution endurci se prenait une claque, même avec des brèves périodes de repos pour récupérer. Mais là encore, la plupart des sorciers et sorcières n'étaient pas assez stupide ou insouciant au point d'essayer de voyager d'un bout à l'autre du monde en un jour par portoloin.

D'un autre côté, un voyage par Portoloin était bien plus rapide à arranger et plus sûre que le voyage aérien moldu, mais il aurait du plus y réfléchir avant d'entreprendre un voyage pareil.

Oh bien, cela l'avait amené ici, et rapidement, donc en fin de compte, cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Une seule personne lui importait maintenant. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir Harry de l'hôpital où il restait, mais il pouvait au moins être là pour son filleul.

« Lord Black ? » une voix demanda près de lui avec un accent Américain, le faisant se tourner pour faire face à sa propriétaire. Il vit qu'elle était habillée comme une moldue, portant des jeans, une simple blouse, et portant un sac à main.

« Êtes-vous Ms Carlisle ? » il demanda.

« C'est moi. » elle dit en tendant sa main. « Selene Carlisle, à votre service, Lord Black. »

Sirius prit sa main et la serra. « S'il-vous-plaît ne m'appelez pas comme ça, » il dit. « Vous pouvez m'appeler Sirius, ou si ce n'est pas assez formel, Mr Black convient très bien. Maintenant, avant que l'on ne parle de ma venue ici, je devrais probablement passer par la douane, ou ce que je dois faire. »

« Je serai heureuse de vous aider dans ce but, Mr Black ! » dit une voix joyeuse.

Une autre femme émergea de la foule. Sirius avait peut-être une décade de plus qu'elle, et elle portait une simple robe jaune. La 'fluidité' de son anglais était meilleurs que beaucoup de japonais, bien que son accent rendait 'Mister' proche de 'Mis-ta'. Quelque chose chatouilla les souvenirs de Sirius, ce qui était toujours un bon sentiment, cela marquait une autre victoire contre les Détraqueurs et l'erreur de Crotch – d'accord Croupton. Il pouvait entendre la réprimande d'Albus et sa correction dans son esprit pour avoir appelé Bartemius Croupton, Crotch.

« Kotoha Hana… Hana quelque chose. » Sirius dit. « Vous étiez au mariage de Lily et James, avec… Lady… Shiba ! Je suis sûr que c'était. Il est difficile d'oublier une femme avec un fils plus vieux d'au moins cinq ans. »

« Hanaori, merci de vous être rappeler de moi. » la jeune femme dit, rougissant d'une manière qu'il se rappelait vaguement avoir penser être mignonne à l'époque.

« Difficile d'oublier quelqu'un qui est un tel mix entre travailleuse honnête et potentiellement mortelle, » Sirius dit avec un sourire en coin, ce qui fit rougir la femme encore plus profondément.

« Seulement à l'ordre de mon Lord et ma Lady, Mr. Blackn » Kotoha dit avec un sourire légèrement tendu. « Et seulement envers les ennemis du Trône du Soleil. » Elle se tourna. « Ms. Carlisle, » elle continua.

« J'ai été informé, » l'employée(?) des Wainwright, Sirius n'était pas certain si elle était un membre de la famille ou non, et cela faisait des années qu'il avait perdu contact avec ce côté des choses. Elle semblait résigné. « Nous remercions le clan Shiba pour leur aide à ce sujet. »

« Le clan Shiba est honoré d'aider le parrain de Mr Potter dans son entreprise de le rejoindre dans son état actuel, » Kotoha répondit.

Jamais un sourire doux avait accompagné une pique aussi pointue et aiguisée. Il passa son regard d'une femme à l'autre et put voir la tension, mais en même temps un sorte d'acceptation résigné chez Selene. Attendant passivement que les choses explosent, telles qu'elles étaient.

 **Suginami, Appartement Temporaire de Sirius**

Une heure plus tard, il rangeait ses affaires dans le petit studio fourni pour son usage pendant sa visite. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, une petite cuisine, un salon plutôt petit qui servait aussi de chambre, et un salle de bain avec seulement des toilettes et une douche. Cela était suffisant pour lui, son temps passé à Azkaban signifiait que son standard était atteint si l'endroit était propre, sec, et pas effroyablement froid. Comparé à son ancienne cellule, le petit appartement était positivement luxueux.

Et puis, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'affaires avec lui de toute manière, quelques vêtements de rechange, quelques produits hygiéniques, et la baguette d'Harry, Albus la lui avait donné après que son nom ai été blanchi. Ce n'était pas comme si il avait besoin de plus d'espace. Et puis, il allait seulement être au Japon pour quelques semaines pour l'instant, donc l'espace en plus aurait été inutile. Cela lui permettrait de voir comment Harry allait, obtenir un ressenti de l'endroit, et rechercher un endroit pour un séjour plus long.

Le dernier point était pour plus loin dans le futur, comme faire de tels arrangements prendraient du temps. Quoique, si le Clan Shiba commençait à s'impliquer, cela pourrait être complété plus tôt, au lieu de plus tard. Peut-être aux alentour de la mi-Août, au lieu de fin Septembre.

« Tout est à votre goût, Mr. Black ? » Selene demanda.

Sirius se tourna vers elle et hocha la tête. « C'est bon, » dit-il. « C'est petit, mais je ne reste que deux ou trous semaine de toute manière. »

« Nous aurions pu vous mettre dans un hôtel, » il entendit Kotoha dire à côté de lui. « Cela aurait été plus confortable que cet appartement. »

Il haussa les épaules. « Et celui le plus proche est toujours plus loin de l'hôpital que ne l'est cet endroit, » il dit. « Et puis, je comprends que les Wainwrights utilisaient cet appartement pour avoir quelqu'un proche de Harry. »

Selene hocha la tête. « Nous avons plusieurs appartements dans la zone que plusieurs de nos membres utilisent, » elle admit.

« J'espère ne pas avoir fait partir quelqu'un en venant ici, » Sirius dit.

« Non, » dit Selene. « Nous n'avions simplement pas encore clôturé le bail de cet endroit. »

Sirius hocha simplement la tête, sachant qu'il devra obtenir toute l'histoire plus tard. Il savait que les Wainwright avait pris la responsabilité du bien-être de Harry, mais la présence d'un représentant du Clan Shiba rendait clair le fait que cela pourrait changer. La tension actuelle indiquait qu'il y avait certains… problèmes à ce sujet. Pas qu'il soit surpris. Quand les Wainwrights prenait la responsabilité de protéger quelqu'un, ils n'aimaient pas que quelqu'un intervienne. Cependant, les Shibas étaient amis avec les Potter depuis le temps du grand-père de Harry, et il ne doutait pas une seconde qu'ils feraient tout en leur pouvoir pour s'assurer que Harry était en sécurité.

Même si cela voulait dire s'embarquer dans un concours de longueur de baguettes avec les Wainwrights, un concours qu'ils gagneraient sûrement car ils étaient dans leurs territoire.

« Et bien, je peux terminer de ranger plus tard, » il dit. « Maintenant, je veux voir Harry. »

 **9 Juillet, 2023 – Chiyoda, Ministère des Affaires Internes – Bureau du Groupe Spécialement Chargé du Suivi de SAO**

Seijiro Kikuoka regarda les rapports qui résumaient les activités dans SAO qui venaient d'arriver. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Kayaba avait annulé sa décision de garder le monde extérieur ignorant de ce qui se passait un mois après qu'il ait originellement coupé les enregistrements. Bien sûr, le fait que quelqu'un avait découvert une façon de voir en utilisant le matériel du Nerve Gear et une connexion Ethernet à un ordinateur le premier jour pouvait avoir quelque chose avoir avec cette décision.

Pour les amis et famille de ceux piégés, c'était à la fois une bénédiction et une malédiction. Pour lui, c'était un cadeau du ciel, comme cela voulait dire qu'il pouvait non seulement voir ce qui se passait, mais aussi voir les détails dans le but de son enquête.

Choses tel que d'être finalement capable d'isoler ceux impliqués dans un nombre de mort, meurtre vraiment, dans le jeu. Pour autant qu'ils observaient les événements, il y avait toujours plus de sept milles joueurs dans le jeu, et seulement quelques douzaines dans son équipe qui prenaient comme travail à temps plein de les observer.

Mit simplement, il avait besoin de plus de personnes, mais il devait faire avec ce qu'il avait maintenant.

Il regarda un rapport en particulier, lisant les annotations écrites par un de ses analystes, ainsi que les recommandations de son bureau légal et opina.

Certains voulaient la tête de tous les participants de cet incident récent, même ceux qui avaient seulement agit pour se défendre ou en défense d'autres personnes, avec les plus bruyants venant de ceux qui avaient perdus quelqu'un ce jour-là. Que plusieurs soient des personnes haut placés, et les membres de leur familles ou amis étaient ceux à la tête de l'attaque et avaient plus tard été lié à plusieurs affaires de meurtres et qui donc voulaient s'assurer que leur réputation ne soit pas la seule à se retrouver réduit en cendre ne le surprenait pas.

Cela avait le potentiel de devenir moche, vrai, mais il y avait ceux qui travaillaient déjà dans l'ombre pour empêcher les choses d'aller aussi loin. Et cela ne comprenait pas le fait qu'il y avait beaucoup de personnes qui s'alignaient pour défendre ceux qui se défendaient clairement, eux même ou d'autres personnes.

Même ce garçon étranger, Harry Potter, avait des personnes qui se mettaient en rang pour le protéger, et sachant à quel point certaines d'entre elles étaient influentes, c'était intéressant.

Ajoutant à cela qu'il était un associé, possible ami, de la fille du CEO de RECT, Asuna…

Oh oui, très intéressant, en effet, même si il trouvait un autre joueur piégé dans SAO encore plus intéressant à ses yeux : Kirito.

Peut-être était-ce parce que le garçon était Japonais. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il voyait quelque chose chez ce garçon, même si il ne pouvait pas le définir. Ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'il s'était établit comme le joueur plus puissant, le _meilleur_ , de SAO.

Il considérait le fait que deux garçons si intéressant travaillaient ensemble de très bon augure. Cela rendait la tâche de garder un œil sur eux sans avoir à rediriger quelqu'un d'une autre tâche plus facile.

 **11 Août 2023 – Bethesda, MD, Quartier Général de Aladdin**

« Et comment c'est passé ton voyage au Japon, Luke ? » Eden Blake demanda alors que son mari entrait dans son bureau. Elle était une femme aux lignes sévères, avec un visage et des yeux aristocratiques, presque froids. Les robes grises qu'elle portait par dessus son tailleur et les cheveux noirs attachés en un chignon serré mettaient encore plus en avant l'image de 'Ice Queen' qu'elle portait comme un manteau lorsqu'elle travaillait.

Luke Kaz haussa les épaules. « Pas mal, » il dit. « Ami envoie ses salutations, et ne t'inquiètes pas. Elle sait que tes responsabilités t'ont empêché d'être là pour la naissance de Alice le mois dernier. »

Eden hocha la tête et lui fit signe de s'asseoir. « Donne-moi quelques minutes, s'il-te-plaît, » elle demanda. « Je dois terminer de lire ces rapports, ensuite je pourrais te donner toute mon attention. »

Luke s'assit juste et attendit, les habitudes d'Eden quand elle était au travail était quelque chose auquel il s'était habitué depuis le temps. Au travail, elle était d'un froid professionnel, ne laissant rien la distraire de ses responsabilités.

En dehors, elle laissait la 'ice queen' au bureau et se réchauffait considérablement. Ses traits aristocratiques durs s'adoucissaient, ses cheveux étaient détachés, et elle ne s'embêttait pas avec la distance professionnelle.

La dernière était la femme de qui il était tombé amoureux, et il était d'accord pour accepter que cela venait avec la première. Lui-même, il était un homme différent au travail.

Dans leur cadre de travail, porter un masque, avoir une personnalité différente pour celui-ci… était une nécessité. Ils avaient besoin de séparer le travail de leur vie privée, ou leur travail ravagerait leur vie, et les détruirait.

Voir leur plus jeune, Evie, aussi proche de la mort ne se produirait qu'une seule fois.

Eden finit de lire les rapports et les mis dans une chemise. Elle prit sa baguette et tapa plusieurs fois la pochette avant de le placer dans sa boîte d'envoi. Elle soupira alors, s'étira, et secoua sa tête.

« Mon dieu, je voudrais pouvoir prendre ma retraite, » elle dit. « Quand mon prédécesseur m'a donné son travail, le salopard ne m'a pas dit combien j'allais planter mon cul sur une chaise pour revoir le travail des autres, et le peu de supervision que j'allais actuellement devoir faire. »

Luke ricana. « Les périls d'être en charge, ma chère. » dit-il.

Eden renifla et puis regarda l'homme qu'elle avait marié dix ans auparavant. « Comment vont les choses au Japon ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Comme je l'ai dit, bien pour l'instant, » dit Luke. « Nos suspicions sur la participation des Waiwrights dans la présence de Mr Potter dans le jeu ce sont avérées justes, et tu devras avoir un mot avec le Vieil Homme Aloysius à ce sujet. En regardant avec du recul toute la chose, c'était du travail plutôt bâclé venant d'eux. »

Eden hocha la tête. « Et il a probablement déjà puni le responsable de cette opération, » elle dit. « Il a continué leur tradition de ne pas blesser d'enfants, et il voix d'un mauvais œil quiconque le fait, même involontairement. » elle soupira alors. « Si ce n'était pour le fait qu'ils étaient nécessaires là où ils sont pour garder une prétention d'ordre parmi les éléments criminelles, je pense qu'ils seraient déjà devenue entièrement légaux depuis le temps. »

Luke lâcha un rire fort. « Ce serait plus sûr dans leur profits, » il admit. « Celui en charge d'eux là-bas, Richard, il n'était pas surpris quand je suis allé là-bas, bien que peu enjoué d'apprendre que les Shiba allaient s'impliquer. »

Eden eu un sourire narquois. « Ils ont manqué de faire leur recherche sur l'histoire familiale de Mr Potter alors ? » elle demanda.

Luke gloussa. « Oh oui, sur ce point ils y ont manqué. » il dit avec allégresse. « Les Shibas sont en bon termes avec les Potters depuis que le grand-père du garçon les a aidé à mettre en place la barrière autour de Tokyo pour protéger la ville des menaces surnaturelles dans les années soixante. Si ils l'avaient su, ils n'auraient probablement pas accepté le job. »

Eden haussa les épaules, ne ressentant aucune sympathie. « Leur problème, pas le notre. » elle dit. « En tout cas, comment August s'en sort là-dedans ? »

« Il s'en sort bien, » dit Luke. « En fait, il continue la tradition familiale, même si c'est en travaillant en dessous de quelqu'un d'autre. » il renifla alors. « Et elle est intéressante, celle-là. »

« Oh ? » questionna Eden.

Luke sourit. « Mizore Yasaka, » il dit. « Plus jeune fille du Yokai de Kyoto, qui est sur le chemin de guerre quand il s'agit de Kayaba. Utilise le nom Argo dans le jeu. La fille s'occupe de son propre réseau d'information et cercle d'espionnage, et elle est celle sur qui nous parions pour découvrir qui est Mr Potter, si elle ne l'a pas déjà fait. »

 **1er Septembre 2023 – Suginami, Hôpital Général de Nakano**

Sirius fixait la forme allongée sur le lit des yeux. Harry était piégé dans cette illusion depuis presque un an, et cette période d'inactivité se montrait sur son corps. Il avait lu les rapports, apprenant que le garçon était largement sous-alimenté, mais ne souffrait pas de malnutrition, et tout ce que cela impliquait. Et si il devait être honnête, Harry commençait à lui ressembler quand il était sorti d'Azkaban.

Commençait, mais pas encore là. Les docteurs l'avait informé que de tous les patients de SAO, le garçon était l'un de ceux en meilleurs condition. Ses muscles s'atrophiaient, mais avec les mesures qu'ils utilisaient pour le minimiser, et sa constitution de sorcier, la dégradation de son corps était considérablement plus lent que le patient moyen.

Une petite grâce, vraiment, et cela voulait seulement dire que si, non quand, Harry sortirait, son rétablissement n'en sera que plus rapide. Physiquement, en tout cas. Comment il sortira de ceci mentalement pourrait être une histoire différente.

Encore plus vu que après cette brève période où ses amis et lui s'était retiré pour obtenir le repos et la détente nécessaire, ils étaient retourné sur les lignes de front de SAO, combattant pour terminer le jeu.

Il avait une fois demandé à Albus pourquoi ils n'avaient pas utilisé la magie pour sortir Harry de là. Et il se rappelait toujours de cette conversation.

 _« Et de quelle manière proposes-tu qu'on le fasse, Sirius ? » Albus avait demandé. « Fair disparaître le casque ? Un simple sortilège ? Métamorphose ? Deux cents personnes sont mortes le premier jour car ces casques ont été retiré de force. Nous pourrions probablement le faire, mais est-il garanti que Harry ne sera pas blessé ou tué ? »_

 _« Et sur qui testons-nous ? » il avait alors demandé. « Harry ? Un moldu au hasard qui serait tué si cela ne marche pas ? Et si cela ne marche pas, combien de fois devrions-nous répéter la chose pour que cela fonctionne ? Combien de personnes devraient mourir pour un seul garçon ? Nous n'avons aucun droit de prendre cette décision, Sirius. »_

 _« Et si nous essayions de faire quelque chose de la sorte, combien de temps arriverions-nous à garder cela secret ? Combien de morts cela prendrait-il pour que cela offense les Japonais ? Une centaine ? Un millier ? Une cinquantaine ? Des guerres ont commencé pour moins que ça. »_

Il admettait que le vieil homme marquait un point, plusieurs points. Mais quand il regardait le garçon sur le lit, sachant que l'esprit était piégé dans un monde illusoire qui était bien trop réel, il voudrait pouvoir faire quelque chose.

« C'est aussi dur pour nous, Mr Black, » il entendit l'observateur de Harry dire. Il se tourna pour la regarder, Selene Carlisle. L'une de ceux qui avait amené Harry ici au Japon, et l'un des responsable de son statut de prisonnier dans ce jeu.

Elle regarda Harry et sourit tristement. « Nous n'avions aucun moyen de prévoir que quelque chose comme ça arriverait, » elle dit. « Et ce n'était pas comme si nous allions refuser de le rendre une fois qu'il était retrouvé. Notre travail, était de l'amener ici, et de le distraire avec SAO. Au lieu de cela, nous l'avons entré dans… ça. »

Sirius chois de ne rien dire, il avait reçu plusieurs excuse formelles des membres de l'équipes Wainwrights, ainsi qu'une divulgation relativement complète du chef d'équipe.

Relativement complète. Ils ne révéleraient pas qui les avaient employé pour le job, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils le fassent. Ils protégeaient la confidentialité de leur clients, et ils ne violeront pas cette confidentialité. Il pouvait le respecter, peu importe à quel point cela l'irritait. Si il savait qui les avaient engagé, il aurait alors une cible.

Pas qu'il n'avait pas déjà ses soupçons.

Il commença alors à regarder l'écran de l'ordinateur. « C'est juste, qu'il devrait s'inquiéter à propos des filles, les devoirs, le Quidditch, et s'amuser à apprendre de la magie. » il dit. « Il devrait être à bord du Poudlard Expresse, reconnecter avec ses amis, découvrir ce qui se passera pendant l'année scolaire, et jouer des tours. Il ne devrait pas avoir à combattre pour sa survie, planifier des assauts, et se demander si lui et ses amis survivront un autre jour. »

Selene hocha la tête, mais ne dit rien. Que pouvait-elle dire ?

 **11 Septembre 2023 – Poudlard, Bureau du Directeur**

Albus regardait la carte, voyant où tout le monde se trouvaient. Il devait reconnaître que James, Remus, et Sirius avaient été brillant, faire une carte de toute l'école comme ça ainsi que les sortilèges qu'ils avaient appliqués dessus pour créer quelque chose comme ça était une performance brillante.

Et il devra remercier les jumeaux Weasley pour lui prêter la carte. Leur découverte de Pettigrew avait montré que la carte était utile pour plus que jouer des tours, et avec le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers approchant, il avait demandé si il pouvait l'emprunter à l'occasion. Juste pour s'assurer que personne de non autorisé essayait de s'introduire dans le château.

Ou, comme il le voyait, avait déjà réussi.

Albus soupira alors qu'il regardait le nom qui était dans la salle de classe de Défense Contre les Frces du Mal, avec une classe entière, Bartemius Croupton. Le fait que le nom Alastor Moody était dans ses appartements, mais n'avait pas bougé depuis plusieurs heures, indiquait ce qui était arrivé.

Il avait pensé qu'Alastor démontrait simplement sa paranoïa habituelle quand il avait expliqué pourquoi il ne voulait pas savoir tous les détails de la sécurité que Albus mettait en place. Tout comme il n'allait pas dire à Albus tout ce qu'il allait mettre en place.

 _« Avec quelque chose comme ça, quelqu'un pourrait avoir l'idée d'utiliser du Polynectar pour prendre la place de l'un de nous, » Alastor avait dit de sa voix grave habituelle qui ressemblait à un grognement. « Avec ma chance, ce sera moi qui sera capturé et gardé vivant juste assez longtemps pour qu'ils mettent en place leur plan. »_

 _« Il ne feront sûrement pas ça. » Albus contra. « Ils devront obtenir les habitudes de celui qu'ils remplacent à un point où les différences passeront inaperçues, et devront les maintenir pendant un certain temps. Il y a très peu de personnes qui peuvent faire une telle chose. »_

 _« Quand même, toujours mieux de prévenir que de guérir. » dit Alastor. « Il vaut également mieux me faire oublier cette conversation également. Et si quelque chose arrive, je te dirais simplement, 'je te l'avais bien dit'. Après tout… VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! »_

Albus tapa la carte avec sa baguette. « Méfait Accompli », il dit, la retournant dans la pièce de parchemin d'apparence blanche qu'elle mimait. Il devra revoir ses plan pour la sécurité du Gobelet et faire quelques changements à ses propres contributions prévues.

Peut-être qu'altérer la Ligne d'Âge pour reconnaître quand quelqu'un était trop vieux fonctionnerait. Le faire prendre un échantillon de la signature magique et la comparer avec le nom et quelques signatures qu'il connaissait… il poussa mentalement cette ligne de pensée hors de sa tête.

Il pouvait juste garder son plan simple et simplement garder un œil sur le Gobelet pendant le bref temps où les noms pourront être entrés dedans. Une barrière pour le prévenir, un coupe de mesure de sécurité ajouté pour garder la cible en place, et cela fonctionnera très bien.

 _Oui,_ il pensa. _Mieux vaut garder les choses simples. Une nuit ou deux de sommeil manqué est un petit sacrifice à faire dans ce cas._

 **4 Octobre 2023 – Suginami, Hôpital Général de Nakano**

Tatsuhiko regardait l'écran de l'ordinateur qui montrait ce que sa fille faisait et regardait tandis que les compagnons de sa fille lui souhaitait un joyeux anniversaire alors qu'ils s'asseyait pour le repas. Lui et sa femme avaient pris le temps ce soir pour venir et passer du temps avec Keiko, pour lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire eux-mêmes, malgré le fait que cela serait un geste dénué de sens.

Dénué de sens, du moins pour Keiko, mais pas pour eux. Et alors qu'il se tenait au côté de sa femme pendant qu'elle regardait la fête se dérouler dans SAO, il lança un regard bref vers ses amis et compagnons.

Kirito et Asuna avaient apparemment prient le rôle de grand-frères. Kirito, le grand frère un peu distant, mais aimant Asuna comme la grande sœur occasionnellement stricte, mais également aimante. Il approuvait du comment elle s'entendait avec ces deux-là.

Et puis il y avait Hadrian, un garçon à qui il voulait serrer la main, accueillir de force dans la famille avec la tradition Saotome, et étrangler en égale mesure.

Il avait été clair très tôt qu'il avait un faible pour Keiko. Ses actions étaient peut-être celle d'un parfait gentleman, mais il passait bien trop de temps autour de Keiko pour le confort de Tetsuhiko. Spécialement car quiconque avec des yeux pouvait dire que les deux se rapprochaient et devenaient de plus en plus confortable avec l'autre. _Bien trop_ proche et confortable pour sa tranquillité d'esprit.

Et cela ne l'avait que simplement irrité à propos du garçon. Keiko est sa fille, et c'est la prérogative du père d'être surprotecteur. C'était ce qui était arrivé en Juin qui l'avait donné envie d'étrangler le gamin.

Vrai, le garçon était férocement protecteur de Keiko, et ce qui s'était produit l'avait prouvé. Vrai, le garçon l'avait aidé à traverser les tourbillons d'émotions qu'elle avait traversé à cause de ce qui était arrivé ce jour-là. Et le garçon avait beaucoup de chose en lui qu'il approuvait.

Mais il était le père de Keiko, et Hadrian était un garçon qui était autour de _sa_ fille.

 _Tu ferais mieux de survivre, mon garçon, et t'assurer que Keiko survive aussi,_ il pensa _. Car nous devons avoir une discussion tout les deux._

 **30 Octobre 2023 – Poudlard, Grande Salle**

Barty marchait silencieusement vers le Gobelet, ou du moins aussi silencieusement que la jambe prosthétique de Maugrey lui permettrait. Le faux œil tournait dans son axe, scannant tout autour et ne trouva rien, alors qu'il continuait son chemin.

Le plan qu'il avait mit au point avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été brillant, spécialement comme il avait apprit pour le tournoi grâce à son père maintenant couvert de honte. Il avait aimer l'interroger pour toutes les informations importantes avant que la force de l'interrogatoire tue l'homme. Il était regrettable que cela n'ai pas duré plus longtemps, mais il avait appris ce qu'il voulait savoir.

Il était malencontreux que le gamin Potter était bloqué au Japon. Piégé dans une sorte d'illusion que les moldus avaient réussis à créer, et avaient l'intention de l'utiliser comme un jeu. Un jeu pour quoi ? Il n'en savait rien et n'en n'avait rien à faire, mais cela ajoutait une complication au plan du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Peu importe, juste parce que le garçon était hors d'atteinte ne voulait pas dire qu'ils ne seraient pas capable d'utiliser l'opportunité que cela donnait. Après tout, si ils pouvaient entrer le garçon dans le tournoi comme compétiteur, il serait forcer de participer. Et avec lui incapable de le faire, cela dépouillera le garçon de sa magie.

Il en avait parler, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait trouvé la possibilité intéressante. Pourquoi changer le plan, quand ils pouvaient le continuer et simplement viser un résultat différent ? Et même si cela ne fonctionnait pas, ce n'était pas comme si ils perdaient quelque chose en essayant.

Balayant une dernière fois la Grande Salle de son faux œil, il sortit un bout de parchemin. Cela avait été difficile de mettre la main sur une copie de la signature écrite du garçon, et totalement impossible de dupliquer sa signature magique, mais le Gobelet était d'un temps où les choses étaient moins… spécifiques dans leurs exigences. Il avait seulement besoin d'un nom, rien de plus. Une signature magique, ou même une goutte de sang aurait été mieux, mais un nom sera suffisant.

Et, alors qu'il se préparait à placer le morceau dans les flammes, ses mouvements furent complètement stoppés. Il cligna avec son bon œil, et réalisa alors ce que cela voulait dire. Dumbledore avait mis en place des mesures que Maugrey ne connaissait pas.

 _Astucieux, vieil homme,_ il pensa. _Très astucieux. Dommage que la chose que tu pourrais vouloir savoir tel que le lieu où se trouve le Seigneur des Ténèbres, est quelque chose que je ne peux pas dire_. Il commença alors à rire. Un rire sec, rugueux qui portait un soupçon de folie.

 **Plus tard – Poudlard, Bureau du Directeur**

« Cornelius, à quoi pensais-tu ?! » Rugit Albus. « Ramener un Détraqueur comme ça ? Et pour quoi ? Pour être vu comme faisant quelque chose ? Nous l'avions capturé, sa baguette prise, et Alastor s'était assuré, très minutieusement, qu'il n'était pas en état de s'échapper. »

« Albus- »

« Silence, » dit Albus, un soupçon de magie présente dans sa voix. « Ou j'appellerai juste ton ancien camarade de classe. William Gravel, mm ? Le Serpentard qui a aidé à 'décourager' ton petit plan de vente de test ? Le Garde du Corps et Mage de Combat SAS personnel de sa Majesté ? »

Cornelius, fit bien de devenir silencieux.

« Ce serait facile, » dit Albus, sa voix douce, mais sans sa chaleur ou sa fantaisie normale. « Sa Majesté a offert de nous prêter ses services. Si Alastor n'avait pas dit 'non'… En fait, je pense que peut-être nous ferions mieux de l'appeler ici. Alastor ? »

Maugrey prit un moment pour arrêter de regarder l'endroit où il se trouvait entre un Croupton pétrifié et un Détraqueur maintenant heureusement intimidé. Alastor Maugrey était l'un des rares Sorciers qui avait ce mix de méchanceté et de bonté qui était capable d'en effrayer un. « Oui, Albus ? »

« Serais-tu insulté si je décidait d'accepter l'offre de sa Majesté ? »

« Tant que je rencontre le jeune Sergent Major une nouvelle fois ? » Maugrey demanda. « Pour voir si il est toujours capable ? »

« Je m'assurerais d'avoir Poppy proche si sa Majesté approuve, » Albus promis.

« Alors non, je ne me sentirai pas du tout insulté. »

« Albus, » Cornelius commença. « Sûrement nous pouvons- »

« Et je crois bien qu'il est temps d'avoir quelques mots avec le Premier Ministre à ton sujet et du comment tu t'es occupé des récents événements, » Albus dit, ignorant l'homme. « J'ai dû minimiser les dégâts de tous ces problèmes quand j'étais à Barn pour une rencontre du ICW plus tôt dans le mois, Cornelius. Et veux-tu savoir ce que beaucoup de ces représentants ont dit ? Peu importe, je vais t'informer de ce qu'ils ont dit. »

Si il y avait de la glace dans la voix d'Albus auparavant, maintenant elle était positivement arctique.

« Ils m'ont dit, dans des termes très clairs, que ta… bévue est le terme le plus poli que l'un d'eux ai pu utiliser, ne me demande pas de traduire de que le représentant Russe a dit… ta bévue a fait de l'Angleterre a risée de tous. Les Japonais et Américains ont fait plus dans cette situation que nous, et dois-je te rappeler de la longue mémoire de la fin de la Deuxième Guerre Mondiale qui fait que les deux Gouvernements Magiques sont suspicieux l'un envers l'autre encore aujourd'hui ? Et ils étaient d'accord à ce sujet, _d'accord,_ Cornelius. Et l'Angleterre, où je suis né et ai grandi, et travaillé au côté de beaucoup d'autres qui ont tenu ton poste avec plus de grâce, ne fait rien pendant que tu joues à tes jeux. »

« Mais Lucius... »

« J'ai parlé à Malfoy à ce sujet, Cornelius, n'essaye même pas de nous mettre l'un contre l'autre. » Albus interrompit. « Il m'a dit t'avoir conseillé d'au moins faire un geste symbolique à ce sujet. I a aussi offert de prendre du Véritasérum pour vérifier qu'il disait la vérité. Tu connais l'avis de sa famille sur ça, et il a _offert_. »

Fudge réussi à bredouiller quelque chose d'incompréhensible, mais resta autrement silencieux.

Albus fixa l'homme du regard un petit peu plus longtemps avant de ne plus supporter sa présence. « Je pense, Cornelius, que tu devrais retourner à ton bureau et penser attentivement à comment tu continueras à présent, » il dit. « Et prends ce Détraqueur avec toi. »

Voyant l'opportunité de s'échapper, Cornelius sortit du bureau avec rapidité, le Détraqueur à sa suite et donnant à Alastor Maugrey ce qui pouvait ressembler à un regard inquiet.

« Je dis qu'on envoie le Magenmagot et les Directeurs de Départements après sa tête, » Alastor marmonna.

« Laisse-le resserrer le nœud autour de son cou encore un peu, Alastor, » conseilla Albus.

Son vieil ami renifla. « Et _je_ suis celui qui est effrayant. »

Les deux partagèrent un rire avant qu'Albus ne se dirige vers sa cheminée. Il était temps d'appeler Amélia, pour qu'elle puisse prendre Barty Croupton Junior en charge.

 **24 Novembre 2023 – Préfecture Mie, Lieu Inconnu**

Sachiko Yasaka lançait un regard noir sur le corps partiellement décomposé en face d'elle, yeux dorées brûlants, la fourrure sur ses neuf queues se hérissant sous sa colère, et la bordure de son kimono bougeait comme si pris dans un vent qui n'était pas là. Ses gardes du corps, des humains envoyés pour l'accompagner par le clan Shiba, lui envoyaient des regards inquiets, mais restaient sinon hors de son chemin. Ils savaient qu'il valait mieux rester loin d'un Youkai en colère quand ils n'y étaient pas obligé.

Il était mort. Akihiko Kayaba était mort, et selon toutes les indications, égorgé. Elle rageait intérieurement, tandis que ses yeux dorés observait le contenu de la cabine, à peine une cabane, où ils l'avaient trouvé.

Quelqu'un était arrivé avant elle. Quelqu'un l'avait empêché de déchaîné sa juste colère sur l'homme responsable de la situation de sa sœur. Quelqu'un lui avait refusé sa, _sa_ , vengeance.

« Si vous vous attendiez à me rencontrer en personne, » Une voix dit. « Je m'excuse de ne pas pouvoir comme je suis un peu… indisposé en ce moment. »

Elle lança son regard meurtrier en direction de où la voix venait et le vit la regarder depuis un écran d'ordinateur. Elle changea alors son regard vers le corps, puis à nouveau vers l'écran.

« Je demanderai comment, » elle dit prudemment et froidement, sa colère juste sous la surface. « Mais peu importe, n'est-ce pas ? Akihiko Kayaba. Tu n'es plus un homme, mais un… 'fantôme dans la machine' comme le dirait les philosophes. »

Le visage sur l'écran acquiesça. « En effet,' Akihiko Kayaba dit. « Le corps est mort, mais l'esprit continue de vivre. Un essai, tel quel, pour voir si c'était possible. Les signaux électriques qui utilisaient auparavant le cerveau comme support, sont maintenant soutenu pas des circuits supraconductrices. Si cela échouait, l'esprit serait simplement mort avec le corps et nous n'aurions pas cette conversation. Cela permet d'avoir une… perspective pour le moins intéressante. Libre des demandes et contraintes de la chaire, mais limité et contraint d'une manière différente. » Il lui lança alors un regard. « Et je dois dire, Milady, de tout ceux à qui je m'attendais voir me trouver dans cette état, un Kitsune n'en faisait pas partie. Et certainement pas une aussi auguste que vous. »

« Et à quoi tu t'attendais ? » Elle grogna. « La police ? Un ancien amant ? Le Shinigami ? »

Kayaba secoua sa tête. « L'ancien amant est celle qui m'a tué, ou du moins le corps. » il dit simplement. « Je venais juste de me charger dans le système quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne traque ma position. J'ai regardé alors qu'elle fixait du regard sous le choc ce que j'avais apparemment fais, me croyant aussi proche de la mort que je pouvais être. Et j'ai regardé, alors qu'elle finissait de tuer le corps, un couteau, un simple égorgement. » il haussa les épaules. « Peut-être elle pensait peut-être que c'était une merci, de simplement terminer ce que j'avais apparemment fais à moi-même. Peut-être pas, et elle s'assurait simplement que j'étais mort. Peu importe. »

Sachiko le regardait fixement, horrifié par la pure apathie qu'il démontrait. Elle entendit un juron marmonné venant d'une de ses escorte, le jeune homme du Tani, montrant qu'ils avaient des sentiments similaires. Mais pour elle, c'était de bien des façon pire.

Elle était un Youkai, une créature de passion, de désire, d'émotion libre. Désirs et rêves humains avaient créent son espèce, leur simple croyance imprégnant la terre et donnant naissance à son espèce la réflexion sombre des gens du Japon.

Les humains n'aimaient pas les vérités déplaisantes que les Youkai représentaient, et les deux races avaient été à la gorge de l'autre depuis le début. Les choses étaient peut-être plus paisibles entre les deux races maintenant, mais c'était au mieux, une paix fragile, une maintenue par la Famille Impériale. Gardé par le Clan Shiba et les Chevaliers du Monde Souterrain d'un côté, et les différentes courts des Gardiens Démons de l'autre.

Tel que cela avait toujours été, et comme cela devra toujours être. Laisser les Occidentaux, les serviteurs d'Abraham et Mohammed avoir leur conflit dualiste entre le Bien et le Mal avec leurs capitaux dogmatiques. Ceux dans l'Est, chercheraient plutôt une balance, une coexistence.

La famille qui représentait le cœur spirituel du Japon était la seule chose qui empêchait les deux races de recommencer leur conflit constant. Un conflit qu'aucun côté ne gagnerait, n'en serait capable.

Car comme les Youkai étaient la réflexion sombre de l'humanité, ils avaient besoins de l'existence des humains, et l'humanité avait besoin d'eux pour vraiment sentir. Leurs passions, leurs motivations, leur capacité de changer. Les sentiments et croyances les avaient créé, et ce serait l'absence des deux qui serait leur fin. Aucun n'était supérieur à l'autre. Plutôt, ils étaient au même niveau. Codépendants.

Un des Sept Sages lui avait une fois montré un monde possible, il y à bien longtemps, qui lui avait montré pourquoi les Youkai et les humains étaient aussi dépendant l'un de l'autre. Le monde qu'elle avait vu, une possibilité si lointaine qu'elle pouvait aussi bien ne pas être considéré possible. Ce monde sans Youkai et seulement des humains étaient… pathétiques. Peu d'émotion… pas de passion… seulement… existant et en se leurrant et appeler cela vivre. Un monde qui ne méritait même pas de pitié ou de mépris.

Et cette possibilité, elle l'avait montré à la seule personne qui aurait pu faire de cette possibilité une réalité. La pure horreur de la fille devant ce qu'elle venait de voir la vit rejeter net la pssibilité de l'existence de ce monde avait tout dit. Elle avait tout rejeter, et la possibilité de ce monde avait été terminé là et maintenant.

Donc, de voir cette… cette abomination sous forme humaine être si déconnecté de tout cela, cela l'horrifiait. C'était sa complète antithèse. Ce n'était pas naturel. Et pas parce qu'il avait mit son esprit dans une machine, mais parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'âme en résultat, pas de passion qu'elle pouvait sentir. Juste une logique froide apparente.

C'était un homme qui avait évité toute passion et avait pour cela tué son humanité.

L'une de ses escortes toussa et elle tourna son attention vers la jeune femme, Kotoha Hanaori, si elle se souvenait bien. « Oui, Miss Hanaori ? » elle demanda, utilisant la distraction comme opportunité pour regagner son aplomb.

« Lady Yasaka, » la femme, Kotoha, dit. « Cela soulève des questions pour lequel nous avons besoin de réponses. » elle regarda l'avatar digital de Kayaba avec du dégoût. « Tel que le pourquoi. »

« C'est plutôt simple, » dit l'avatar en réponse à la question sous-entendue. « Quand ils termineront finalement Sword Art Online, et je crois entièrement qu'ils le feront, je mourrais avec lui. Et quelle manière plus approprié y a-t-il que de mourir avec lui ? »

Sachiko hocha la tête, comprenant ce qu'il disait. « Et tout cela ? » elle demanda, montrant ce qui était dans la cabine.

« Faites ce que vous voulez avec. » dit Kayaba. « Il n'y a rien qui vous aiderait ici. J'ai dit comment ceux piégés peuvent sortir, et c'est tout, et cela restera ainsi, la seule façon. »

Elle hocha la tête et signala à ses deux gardes de l'attendre dehors. Les deux partagèrent un regard et sortirent rapidement.

Elle rassembla alors son pouvoir, des flammes bleues apparaissant dans ses mains et flottant autour d'elle. « Ma fille, Mizore, est piégé dans ton petit jeu. » Sachiko Yasaka, Youkai de Kyoto et Kyuubi no Kitsune dit froidement. « Et bien que je ne peux pas te toucher à cause de ce que tu t'es fait, j'obtiendrais au moins _quelque chose_. »

L'avatar opina et coupa la connexion.

Et avec un cri, elle relâcha ses flammes, immolant tout autour d'elle. Le corps de Kayaba, l'équipement, la structure elle-même, tout devint cendres alors qu'elle déchaîna sa fureur. Elle s'excuserait auprès de Lady Shiba et l'Empereur plus tard, mais la catharsis d'être capable de faire quelque chose, même si vide de sens… cela la faisait se sentir mieux.

Elle essayait de ne pas satisfaire ce désir. Comme avec les humains, faire ceci pouvait se montrer addictif, menant à créer plus de circonstances pour se libérer. Mais maintenant… maintenant elle faisait une rare exception à sa règle personnelle, et assouvit son envie.

 **1er Janvier 2024 – Suginami, Hôpital général de Nakano**

C'était le cri soudain de Harry de douleur, un cri qui venait de deux endroits à la fois, cela fit réalisé à Sirius que quelque chose d'horrible venait juste de se produire. Il regarda où Harry se trouvait étendu, choqué au plus profond de lui-même. Il pouvait entendre Selene et Kotoha, qui étaient les gardes du corps de Harry en journée, glapir.

Pas une fois Harry avait bougé ou réagit à quoique ce soit dans le monde extérieur, pas aussi loin qu'il le savait. Le Nerve Gear le coupait complètement, pour ainsi dire, donc pour que quelque chose comme _ça_ se produise…

Son choc se transforma en horreur tandis qu'il voyait quelque chose comme de la fumée suinter de dessous le casque, mais de la fumée n'avait pas une telle… malveillance en elle. Il la vit couler, et puis entrer dans le casque. Un regard rapide vers l'écran montra Harry tenir sa cicatrice, de la fumée suintant à travers ses doigts et bougeant vers…

Oh, putain de bordel de merde, il pensa alors qu'il voyait ce qui se passait, et ce que Harry commençait à remarquer.

« Quoi… ? » il entendit Ktoha dire à côté de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que cette chose ? », Selene demanda.

« Cela, ladies, » dit Sirius, une note d'horreur dans sa voix. « Est Voldemort. »

« Je… je vais devoir appeler le boss pour ça. » dit Selene. « Et le clan Shiba. » Elle ajouta devant le regard de Kotoha. « Tout est enregistré, donc… quoique ce soit qui est en train de se produire, nous verrons comment ça se termine. »

 **Propriété des Shiba**

« Kaoru ! Takeru ! » Appela Ami.

La 19ème tête de la famille Shiba entra dans la pièce, « Gus est parti rejoindre Mr Potter, alors ? » Takeru demanda. Il sourit narquoisement devant le regard d'Ami et de Lita. « Les gardes de Harry nous ont contacté. Sa cicatrice… le Nerve Gear a absorbé quelque chose sortant d'elle. »

« Quoi ? » Lita Alexander demanda de là où elle était assise devant l'ordinateur qui les laissait voir dans SAO. « Donc c'est- et voilà Gus qui y va, parti aider quelqu'un faire face à un mage noir. »

Ami sourit malgré elle, et baissa les yeux vers le bébé dans ses bras. « Ton père. Nous aurons quelques mots avec lui quand il retournera, n'est-ce pas Alice ? » elle regarda Takeru. « Et Kaoru ? »

« Elle se dirige déjà là-bas, et sera probablement à l'Hôpital de Nakano dans quelques minutes avec Lady Serene, » dit-il. « Et oui, je sais qu'elle n'aime pas quand je l'appelle comme ça. »

Lita renifla pendant que Ami souriait juste. Takeru adressant Serena comme « Lady » ou « Princesse », ceci à cause de son adoption par Kaguya, était sa manière de la taquiner.

 **Poudlard**

« Les elfes m'ont informé qu'il était sûr maintenant, » La Dame Grise dit, un sourire triste sur son visage tandis que l'elfe à côté de lui tenait quelque chose qu'il avait seulement connu à travers les légendes. « Ce garçon, Jedusor, a contaminé l'héritage de ma mère… mais il est sain maintenant. »

Albus cligna des yeux, alors que l'une de ses nombreuses hypothèses en compétition semblait être prouvé, puis fronça les sourcils. « Vous dites qu'il est purifié maintenant ? » il demanda.

« De tout sauf les enchantements de ma mère. Il est propre de la… présence qu'il cachait à l'intérieur. »

Albus se tourna vers sa cheminée, attrapant de manière absente tout le récipient de poudre de Cheminette tandis qu'il le faisait.

« Est-ce que cela aidera le Jeune Maître Harry ? » l'elfe portant la relique demanda.

« Je ne suis pas certain, Milly, » Albus dit au plus vieux des elfes survivants de la famille Potter, qui était venu à Poudlard tel que James avait ordonné dans le cas de sa mort. « Tu resteras ici pour pouvoir dire à Dobby et aux autres, j'espère ? »

« Milly vous remercie, Monsieur le Directeur, Monsieur, » l'elfe réussi à dire. « Ceci est… pas quelque chose que nous attendions. Plus étrange que la « Boîte Telly » de Maîtresse Lily. »

« Personne ne s'y attendais, » Albus murmura. Il devra alerter quelqu'un. Il n'avait aucun doute que les protecteurs remarquaient déjà quelque chose. Il lança un regard vers la relique, le Diadème de Serdaigle, puis retourna à son bureau.

S'asseyant, il regarda la Dame Grise. « My Lady, pourriez-vous aller chercher Filius ? » il demanda. « Je crois bien qu'il serait ravi de savoir qu'une relique si précieuse a été 'trouvé' et récupéré. »

 **Manoir des Malfoy**

Lucius fixa son bras, ou pour être plus précis, l'endroit où une certaine marque qui s'y était jadis trouvé. Cela avait commencé avec une douleur aveuglante, comme du verre fondu qui était versé sur l'endroit où se trouver la Marque des Ténèbres, et puis… de l'egourdissement. Un manque de sensation, l'absence d'une vieille et constante douleur auquel il s'était résigné à souffrir pour le reste de sa vie.

Il avait crié de douleur, il ne le nierait pas, et selon le regard concerné de Narcissa, il avait été… plutôt fort. Mais quand il releva la manche de sa robe, il entendit son souffle choqué puis regarda lui-même. Il s'attendait à le voir calciné, flétri, ou tout autre vue déplaisante possible… pas de la peau clair et sans trace où la Marque s'était une fois trouvé.

Et tandis que la réalité de ce que cela voulait dire traversait son esprit, il commença à rire.

Il était libre. Il était finalement, vraiment, et complètement _libéré_ de son emprise !

« Lucius ? » sa femme demanda.

« C'est fini, Narcissa, » dit-il et regarda son bras non marqué. « Je suis finalement libéré de lui. »

Il soupira alors. Ce n'était pas de déception, mais il y avait un soupçon de regret.

Avec sa chance, le garçon que son fils imaginait être son rival était le responsable. Si c'était le cas, et que le garçon réussissait à sortir de Sword Art Online, il devra se souvenir de faire quelque chose de gentil pour lui.

 **Azkaban**

« Et tu dis qu'ils ont tous les deux commencé à hurler à peu près en même temps ? » Le Gardien demanda, fronçant les sourcils vers ses deux prisonniers les plus fous.

« Oui monsieur, » le garde qui faisait son rapport dit, en secouant sa tête alors que « Bloody » Bella frappa le mur qui se trouvait entre Barty Croupton Jr. et elle. « Crotch », lui, criait des insultes en réponse. « Et puis ils ont commencé à argumenter sur qui avait échoué le plus à la cause de leur Seigneur. »

Le Gardien considéra cela un moment, puis haussa les épaules. « Franchement, Jenkins, après ce que Lestrange a fait au Londubas et ce que Crotch a essayé de faire au garçon Potter... »

Jenkins hocha la tête.

« Laisse-les crier. »

 **Poudlard, Grande Salle**

Hermione observa la femme qui entra dans la Grande Salle, dont l'entrée avait fait lever la tête à la majorité des étudiants de leurs petit-déjeuner. La femme avait des traits orientaux, des cheveux bruns sombres, et portant une sorte de robe qu'elle ne pouvait pas nommer. Et selon le clair but dans ses pas, et le petit colis, elle avait une idée du pourquoi la femme était arrivée. Selon le juron marmonné par Ron, il en était venu à la même conclusion.

Dans quoi Harry s'était-il fourré _cette_ fois ?

Elle suivit la marche régulière de la femme qui se dirigeait vers la Grande Table avec ses yeux et attendit de voir quelle révélations viendrait. Le fait que le Directeur s'était levé et avait contourné la table pour la retrouver devant voulait dire que, peu importe le sujet, c'était important.

« Lady Shiba, » Albus dit, s'inclinant devant elle. « À quoi devons-nous cet honneur ? »

Kaoru Shiba retourna la révérence. « Mes excuses pour interrompre votre repas, » dit-elle. « Mais il est de notre avis qu'il valait mieux pour nous de délivrer cette nouvelle en personne. »

Les yeux d'Albus se posèrent sur le paquet dans ses mains. « Harry ? » demanda-t-il.

Kaoru hocha la tête. « Il va bien, » dit-elle. « Mieux que bien, si je puis dire. » elle eut alors un petit sourire. « Mais, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux pour vous de voir vous-même ce qui s'est passé. Les nouvelles que cela va vous transmettre est… je le crois bonnes. »

« … donc c'est comme ça qu'on le ressent, » Albus murmura, et cela lui valut un rire musical. Sa réputation dans la scène internationale pour être sympathiquement mystérieux était bien gagné. Et maintenant, une femme d'un peu plus du quart de son âge le plaçait en receveur de cette attitude.

Il lui lança un regard amusé et hocha la tête avant de tourner son attention vers le reste de la Grande Salle.

« Puis-je avoir votre attention ? » il demanda. « Je suis honoré d'accueillir à Poudlard, Lady Kaoru Shiba, Dix-huitième Chef du Clan Shiba du Japon, et l'un des conseillers principaux sur le sujet magique de l'Empereur du Japon. » Il tourna alors son attention vers la table des Gryffondors.

« Miss Granger, » dit-il. « Je suis certain que vous avez déjà établi le but de sa visite. Pouvez-vous vous et quelques étudiants aller dans la Salle de Visionnage et ramener le Visionneur ? »

Hermione hocha la tête et se leva. « Justin, Daphné, Anthony, voulez-vous bien m'accompagner ? » elle demanda, nommant un membre de chaque différentes maisons pour la plus grande joie d'Albus. Devant leurs signes de tête, elle se tourna vers lui et dessina une révérence passable si ce n'est maladroit vers Kaoru avant de tous partir.

« Vous avez déjà des soupçons alors ? » Kaoru demanda.

Albus hocha la tête. « En effet, » dit-il. « Devrais-je conseiller aux étudiants plus jeunes de quitter la salle ? »

« Seulement si vous en ressentez le besoin. » dit-elle. « Et pendant que nous attendons, peut-être devrais-je vous dire comment les observateurs au Japon ont réagit. Les réactions de la famille de Miss Ayano étaient particulièrement amusantes. »

« Oh ? »

Kaoru sourit. « Je les ai entendu discuter l'aspect pratique de préparer le mariage pour elle et Mr Potter, pour qu'il arrive le moment où ils en sortent, » elle dit avec un certain amusement. « Et ce si ils ne trouvent pas un moyen de les marier pendant qu'ils sont toujours dans SAO. Je me rappelle distinctement les entendre dire à Mr Black, sur le ton de la plaisanterie bien sûr, que c'était basiquement une tradition familiale. »

« Et comment le prend Sirius ? » Albus demanda.

Kaoru sourit. « Il les a joint dans la planification, » elle répliqua.

##

Cela avait pris à Hermione et ses associés trente minutes pour tout réunir et le ramener dans la Grande Salle. Quand ils arrivèrent, elle remarqua que les premier, seconde et la plupart des troisième années étaient déjà partis, probablement à la demande du Directeur.

Le reste des étudiants était toujours présents, et clairement curieux. Elle pouvait aussi dire que les étudiants visiteurs de Durmstrang et Beauxbatons se demandaient ce qui se passaient. La Directrice Maxime parlait calmement avec Hagrid, recevant probablement les informations importante de sa bouche. Le Directeur Karkaroff paraissait passablement… plein d'espoir pour quelque chose. Ainsi que l'était le Professeur Rogue.

« Ah, Miss Granger, » dit le Directeur. « j'espère que vous n'êtes pas troublé par la présence d'une audience. »

Hermione secoua sa tête. « Cela ne sera pas un problème, monsieur. »

Elle dirigea Justin et Anthony pour commencer à installer le Visionneur, se concentrant sur la tâche entre ses mains. Bien que la présence de monde était inattendue, elle pouvait faire avec. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois que les mésaventures de Harry finissaient avec une audience plus large qu'à l'accoutumé.

Par chance, cela ne terminerait pas comme en Juin dernier.

Une fois l'installation terminé, et que Justin eu indiqué que tout fonctionnaient correctement. Elle se tourna vers Lady Shiba, observant la femme qui semblait déjà l'attendre et avait déjà ouvert le paquet. Mettant la main dedans, la femme en sortit un disque et le lui tendit.

« Merci Lady Shiba, » elle dit, s'inclinant maladroitement. La femme retourna le geste, sourit et hocha la tête alors qu'elle faisait un pas en arrière. Hermione marcha vers le Visionneur, nota mentalement de venir avec un vrai nom pour l'appareil, inséra le disque, et recula. Regardant la Grande Salle, elle inspira profondément.

« Nous sommes ici pour regarder les événements que Lady Shiba nous a amené lié aux activités de Harry Potter dans Sword Art Online en ce jour, le 1er Janvier, deux mille vingt-quatre. » Elle dit formellement, adoptant le rôle qui était devenu une habitude en ce qui concernait ces événements. « Je vous demanderais de garder toute question pour vous jusqu'à la fin. Merci. » Elle sortit alors sa baguette et toucha la rune pour commencer l'enregistrement.

##

L'information se répandit rapidement dans Poudlard, et presque aussi rapidement dans le reste de l'Angleterre Magique.

Bien que les dires variaient, ils étaient tous d'accord sur les basiques : Harry Potter, le Survivant, avait tué Voldemort pratiquement immédiatement après son retour. Comment il était revenu ? Qui voulait le savoir ? Harry Potter avait mis le feu à son épée, l'avait planté dans le sol, et l'avait brûlé jusqu'à ce qu'il se transforme en cendre.

Et cette femme étrangère, Lady Shibo- Shibi- peu importe… disait que ses propres personnes l'avait vérifié. Ils avaient utilisé leur propre sorts, sortilèges, et tout ceux à quoi ils pouvaient penser pour le vérifier.

Et ils l'avaient confirmé.

Voldemort était mort, et ne reviendrait pas.

Et une petite chansonnette traversa Poudlard. Fred et George Weasley, les coupables probables refusaient d'admettre l'avoir fait, mais ils ne niaient pas non plus pouvoir, pouvoir avoir aider à le faire.

Il l'a fait, il l'a écrasé,

Wee Potter c'est lui,

Et Voldie est maintenant moisi,

Donc va et amuse-toi !

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, sa vie est partie,

Donc commençons les fêtes !

Et faire la fête, les Anglais Magiques l'ont fait. Le Département de Relation Moldu était, si c'est possible, encore plus occupé que la première fois, quand ses membres n'étaient pas occupé à joindre les festivités.

 **Bureau du Directeur**

Albus pouvait toujours entendre les cris de joie et la fête qui se déroulait depuis son bureau, alors que le savoir que Voldemort avait vraiment été battu se répandait. Et alors que les cris de joies sonnaient, bientôt étendu dans le reste de la communauté magique, il regarda par la fenêtre et sur le sol avec un petit sourire. Un qui était peut-être un petit peu amer, mais quand même un sourire.

Harry l'avait fait. Il avait accompli la prophétie qui flottait au dessus de sa tête depuis que Tom avait cru qu'elle s'appliquait à lui. Et il l'avait fait d'une façon que personne n'avait vu venir.

Après tout, qui aurait cru que « le pouvoir qu'il ignore » ne serait pas un pouvoir intrinsèque à Harry, comme lui, l'avait cru, mais au lieu de ça, un pouvoir qui lui avait été offert par un autre ?

Et le fait qu'elle avait été complété d'une façon que personne n'aurait pu anticiper était probablement pour le mieux. Les choses deviendraient autrement entièrement fade.

Les garantis de Tom contre la mort, ses horcruxes, n'avaient pas réussi à le sauver. Ils n'ont pas réussi car l'homme n'avait pas réussi à anticiper que le moyen qu'il utiliserai pour s'emmener là où Harry se trouvait ramènerai la totalité de son âme là-bas, détruisant la magie qui faisait des horcruxes ce qu'ils étaient. Ils avaient échoué car son immortalité n'était pas quelque chose que les mortels devraient atteindre.

Il se rappela de quelque chose que Nicholas lui avait dit quand il avait demandé à Albus de détruire sa Pierre.

 _« La Pierre Philosophale ne donne pas l'immortalité, mais défait simplement les dommages que la vie donne au corps. Elle peut prolonger la vie, et repousser la Mort, mais elle ne peut pas l'en empêcher. Et, c'est mieux ainsi._

 _Pernelle et moi, nous avons vu ce qui arrive à ceux qui achèvent l'immortalité, et cela ne fonctionne jamais. Peu importe quel moyen ils utilisent, peu importe à quel point ils croient avoir réussi… Mort… cela ne peut que être repousser. Pas arrêté. Et… il est temps pour ma femme et moi arrête de manquer notre rendez-vous avec Lui._

 _Nous sommes depuis longtemps prêt pour lui… donc pour nous… c'est juste de faire finalement un pas. Ce premier pas nécessaire. Le premier pas vers la prochaine Grande Aventure. Quand ton tour sera venu, jeune Albus, je m'assurerais de te dire quelles merveilles i voir. »_

Et peut-être était-ce tout ce qu'il y avait sur ce sujet. Le désir de Tom de devenir immortel était destiné à l'échec depuis le début.

Donc il sourit. Un sourire pour la victoire d'un garçon qui avait gagné une guerre qui n'aurait jamais du être la sienne en premier lieu. Un sourire, pour le garçon qui aura ce qu'il espérait être une vie longue et prospère devant lui.

Car maintenant, sans l'ombre de Tom se tenant au dessus de lui comme un manteau malveillant, Harry Potter pouvait finalement, et vraiment, _vivre_ sa vie.

 _ **AN : Et voilà ça c'est fait. Et l'auteur ne fera plus l'erreur d'essayer de couvrir six mois comme ça. Enfin si il s'en est souvenu pour la prochaine interlude, je ne sais moi-même plus.**_


End file.
